


Eternal Flame

by ShenLong



Series: Destinies Arc [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Violence, language., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 206,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to United Hearts. The wedding of Wufei and Sally is fast approaching. Problems begin to arise at Winner Enterprises and Paul finds that someone special... or are there ulterior motives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? :) I do however own Shane, Paul, Colin, Mickey, Benny, Toby, Fayah and any other unfamiliar characters that crop up. I also own the plot if you can call it that.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, angst, OC, Lemon, Lime, abuse, violence, language, L2 slang

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xS, OC x OC and maybe some more... check each part to be sure ;)

 

Authors notes: *sigh* Well here I am again caving into pressure. I know it has taken a while to get to this and for that I apologize but I could not come up with a plot I deemed worthy enough.... until now. This is yet another sequel... this time to United Hearts. I did promise I would write the wedding for you all and I intend to do that. For those that haven't read United or Lost Souls I recommend that you do, otherwise this sequel will not make much sense. All of your favorite characters are back and up to as much mischief as possible.  
This is set fourteen months after the end of United and all the children are older now. The Gundam Pilots are all 21+yrs, Shane and Fayah are 16, Paul is 15, Colin is 14, Mickey is 12, Benny is 10 1/2 and not forgetting that little rascal Toby who is 10.  
Thank you to all those who supported me through the writing of United, I hope you enjoy this just as much.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eternal Flame" 

Written April 2003 ShenLong 

Chapter 1

"Not long ta go now then Paul." Shane shifted his back pack and took a hold of Fayah's hand.

"I just wish it was all over and done with," Paul responded with a sigh. "I don't think I will ever want ta get married if this is all the fuss and crap yer gotta go through."

"Awww... Yer sayin' that now Paul, but one day yer will change yer mind," Fayah teased as she squeezed Shane's hand.

"No thanks!" Paul continued to walk beside his friends, mind in thought of the approaching wedding of his adopted parents.

"Well at least yer ain't getting dragged along on the honeymoon, Paul," Shane said trying to keep his face straight but his brown eyes betrayed him, filling with laughter.

Paul passed the back of his hand over his eyes feigning a swoon. "Thank heavens fer that. I don't think I could handle it. The mere thought of Wufei doing anythin' remotely connected ta sex or romance is enough ta make my stomach knot."

"'Fraid yer might learn somefin new?" giggled Fayah.

"He's scared that Wufei might ask 'im fer some advice," snickered Shane.

"Yeah, well, I would prolly be able ta give him some too," Paul dead panned.

Shane and Fayah burst into hysterical laughter, the mere thought of the solemn Chinese man asking Paul for advice on his sex life to say the least, extremely funny.

Fayah wiped the tears from her eyes and tried desperately to stop her giggles. "Yer never know Paul, he might jus' be able ta give yer a few pointers."

Shane collapsed into a heap against the wall of the building they were walking next to. His legs refused to walk anymore, all energy having been diverted to his lungs, desperate to draw in oxygen as he tried to stop his laughter - and failing.

Eventually the three were able to stop laughing long enough to regain their senses and start walking again.

"So yer got much left ta organize now?"

Paul shook his head. "Nah. All the main shit is done. Jus' checkin' the final arrangements and the rehearsal ta go."

"I bet Sally's dress is gonna look devine..." Fayah's face took on a dreamy look.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Ohhh, pleaseee."

Shane released Fayah's hand from his and placed his arm around her waist, hugging her close. He whispered in her ear."Not as good as yer would look in one, Fayah." He nuzzled her neck.

"Come on guys, gimme a break will yer. I gets enough of this mushy stuff at home without yer two as well." Paul spoke with a grin though. Secretly he was pleased that Shane had found Fayah. The girl was a sweetheart and not to mention good looking as well and was totally devoted to Shane.

"Yer just jealous, man," replied Shane a he planted a kiss to Fayah's lips.

Although the comment had been made in jest, Paul couldn't help the stab of pain that lanced through him. It was true. He was jealous. All around him the love flowed, everyone seemed to have someone... everyone except him; oh and Toby and Benny, but they didn't count seeing as how they were only youngsters. With the approaching wedding, the fact that Paul was still partner less was brought home even more forcefully. Wufei was soon to marry Sally, Duo had Heero, Quatre had Trowa and Shane had Fayah. In one way Mickey and Colin had each other too as did Toby and Benny, and him?.... He had no one.

Well technically that wasn't correct, he had all his friends and adoptive family, but Paul yearned to find that special someone too, just like Shane had with Fayah. Paul didn't care whether they were male or female, he liked both and had made numerous friends of both sexes since his arrival on the Earth, but that was the problem. They were just friends. He had yet to find that special someone that would send his knees weak and fireworks exploding in his head.

"Earth ta Paul... Earth ta Paul...." Shane waved his hand in front of Paul's blank face. He tapped his friend on the head. "Hey. Anyone home in there?"

Paul gave a snort. "Cut it out, Shane," he gruffed.

"You okay there Paul?" Shane looked at his friend, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get sick of all the lovey dovey stuff going on," he lied.

"Well, we had better get going so I'll call yer later okay?"

Paul realized they had come to the crossroads that signified their parting. Fayah and Shane would go to the left while he continued straight ahead. "Okay, Shane. I should be home unless I get dragged off by the dragon." Paul attempted to lighten the mood a little.

"See yer later then." Shane clapped his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Be good," smiled Fayah as she ran her hand down Paul's cheek.

"Not much chance of being anythin' else," muttered Paul.

Fayah and Shane turned left and headed down the street, arms entwined around each other. Paul watched them go for a moment before turning back to his own journey home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa studied the list of facts and figures before him and frowned. He looked at the computer screen and scrolled down a little. Glancing back at the sheet he compared it with the data on the screen. Something didn't quite add up. He sighed and stretched back in his chair, joints popping as he eased the kinks from his weary body. He had been going over these reports for the past three hours and was tired, his eyes hurt and he could feel the beginnings of a headache starting.

He picked up the sheet once more and taking the highlighter pen, swiped a line over the figures he was debating. Turning back to the computer screen he began the task of sifting through the figures displayed to locate the problem.

Another hour had passed, his coffee had gone cold and he was still no closer to finding out what the problem was. He stood and picked up his cup, turning, he left the office and went down the hall to the small lunch room. He emptied out the contents of the cup and rinsed it in the sink, placing it on the side he picked up the kettle and filled it before setting it down and switching it on. He fetched another cup from the cupboard and placed it next to his own. Coffee granules and a spoon of sugar followed, one into each cup while milk waited patiently at the side. The kettle began to gurgle as it warmed up to its task and the tall man leaned against the counter top while he waited for it to sing. A hand swiped through the fall of cinnamon hair revealing two deep emerald eyes before it flopped back into place, obscuring one orb again. The kettle began its song and Trowa switched it off. Milk joined its brothers in the cups and the spoon swirled idly within, mixing the components together. A clatter of the metal in the sink signified the end of work for the spoon and two slender hands picked up the cups and left the room.

Trowa strode past his own office and further along to the large, double doors at the end of the hallway. Balancing the cups he knocked softly before opening the door and proceeding inside.

The blonde head turned as the knock sounded and the large swivel chair followed the lead. Quatre smiled as he saw Trowa approaching with two cups of coffee. With a few more words to the person on the other end of the vid phone, Quatre severed the call and leaned back in his chair. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey yourself," came the soft reply.

"Mmmmm... Thanks. You must be a mind reader." Quatre smiled as he took the offered coffee and sipped at the strong liquid.

"I thought you could probably do with a cup." Trowa sat down in the plush chair opposite his partner and boss and proceeded to sip at his own cup.

Quatre continued to cradle the cup in his hands as he watched his lover from over the rim. Trowa was usually quiet... but not this quiet. Quatre could sense something troubling his partner and so he waited patiently for Trowa to tell him what was wrong.

Trowa stared at the brown fluid as his mind continued to chase itself.

"Going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to torture you to get it out of you?" Quatre teased.

Trowa looked up and smiled. "Now that depends on what sort of torture you have in mind."

"Ohh I'm sure I can think up some insanely wicked ways to loosen that tongue of yours."

"Of that I have no doubt," came the soft reply.

"So, what is it that has you so deep in thought?"

"I'm not really sure if it is a problem or not," came the cryptic response.

"Oh?"

Trowa lowered his cup. "It's these invoices..."

Quatre put his cup on the desk and stood up. He walked around and leaned up against the polished wood, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles. "Elaborate."

"I'm just checking the incoming invoices against the work done and the out going invoices. There seems to be a small discrepancy in there."

"What with?"

"Computer chips."

"Oh?"

"Seems we had a few come in, but there are ten missing from the outgoing."

"That kind of thing sometimes happens, Trowa. The chips are probably still here in the lab. Sometimes they don't all get finished reprogramming in time or there might be a problem with them. It happens."

"I know that." Trowa shook his head. "I can't seem to find them on the waste records or even trace them to the lab if that's where they still are."

"Have you spoken to Jones about it?"

"Not yet. I wanted to double check the paperwork first before going to him."

Quatre leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "You worry too much my love. I'm sure there is a simple explanation for the missing chips. Most likely someone forgot to note them down when they were sent to whatever department it was they were supposed to go to."

"I suppose so." Trowa placed his own cup on the desk and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him to his lap. "So, how has your day been so far?" Trowa began to nibble along the creamy throat.

Quatre tilted his head to expose more of his skin to the pleasure. "Ohh... you know. So, so. Just the usual wheeling and dealing. Mmmm you have about fifty years to not stop doing that."

Trowa placed a series of feather kisses to the flushed skin. "Care to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to but we can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"We have the wedding rehearsal tonight."

Trowa stopped for a moment and pulled away. "Oh. I forgot about that."

Quatre chuckled. "And you're supposed to be my assistant and remind me of my engagements."

"Sorry."

"I'll let you apologize properly to me later."

"You can count on it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Paul entered the apartment where he lived with Sally and Wufei. All was quiet. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. Returning with the food in hand he plonked down at the table and fetched his books from the bag to spread over the table's surface and obscure it from view. He rummaged around for his pencils and then with sandwich in his mouth he opened his text book to the required page and began to read as he scribbled down notes.

Two hours later he had finished his homework and was sitting in front of the television channel surfing. He knew Wufei would not approve as he flicked from one channel to another searching for something decent to watch. All that seemed to be on focused on relationships of some shape, form or matter. All the movies were romantic ones, the science channels seemed to be devoted to the study of the mating habits and rituals of the various species and even the cooking show dealt with making that special anniversary dinner for your partner. He couldn't even escape it with the cartoons! There was that love sick skunk, Peppy le Pew, chasing shamelessly after that cat.

Paul growled and tossed the remote to the side. Everyone... everyone except him seemed to have someone with which to share their life and to say it was beginning to get him down was an understatement. He was becoming royally pissed off! He sighed and heaved himself up. Maybe a shower would settle his black mood a little.

Wufei and Sally arrived home while Paul was in the shower. Wufei paused at the bathroom door on his way through to his room to change. He knocked lightly. "Paul. We are home."

"Okay," came the slightly muffled reply.

"I have to go and pay the final payment on the cars, would you care to come with me?"

"Sure."

"I will be leaving in half an hour."

"Okay, Wufei. I'll be ready."

Wufei continued to his room where he began to change from his Preventer uniform into a pair of dark trousers and light blue shirt.

Paul turned the faucet off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel securely around his waist and exited the bathroom. Closing the door to his room he wandered to the closet and took out a pair of jeans, tossing them to the bed before locating a shirt. Removing a pair of boxers from his underwear draw he let the towel slip from his hips . He couldn't help but notice his reflection in the full length mirror on the back of his closet door.

Paul straightened up and turned to stare at his reflection. _What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get someone to share his life with him? Was it his body?_ He stood and ran an eye over his nude form. Black silky hair lay in soft folds around his tanned face. Blue eyes stared back at him. The high planes of his cheeks and slight tilt of his nose giving him a scholarly appearance. The slender neck, brushed by the ends of his black locks joined onto shoulders that were beginning to broaden as puberty had taken him. The chest was lightly toned, a credit to the workouts he shared with Wufei and his arms were muscular. Following the line of his ribs a narrow waist appeared above slender hips that no longer stuck out from lack of food. Well muscled legs joined the hips and tapered to small but elegant feet. Paul's eyes drifted to his groin. The dark hair bore testament to his having achieved manhood and while his cock now lay flaccid over the top of his sac he knew he wasn't small in the organ department. Sneak peeks at the other boys in the showers after sports at school had shown him that his own equipment was slightly above the average.

_So why then was he still single?_ Still mulling that thought over in his head he picked up his boxers and slipped them on. Really, he shouldn't be complaining. At least now he had a decent life, a roof over his head, food in his belly and he didn't have to thieve or whore himself to get it. He was finally getting the education he had longed for and had two people that cared deeply about him, which was more than he could say about his natural parents. His father had died a while ago and while Paul was glad to be free of him in one way, in another he still felt sad. His mother he had never known.

Zipping up his jeans and pulling the shirt over his head he took one last look at himself before going to find Wufei.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"But I cooked last night, Hee-chan," came the whine.

"It won't hurt you to cook two nights in a row, Duo."

"It's not fair!"

"Duo! You know I have to get this report finished and we have the wedding rehearsal to go to as well, I don't have time to cook for us all."

"Still not fair!" Duo poked his tongue out.

Heero sighed. "Okay. I'll cook dinner, then we can go to the rehearsal, but it means I will be doing this report when we get home so don't expect a romp around the bed clothes tonight."

"I'll cook."

Heero couldn't help the laugh.

They exited the car and went inside their home. "We're home guys!" Duo sang out as he took his jacket off and hung it up.

"In the kitchen," came the reply.

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Hey, something smells good." He followed his nose, Heero right behind.

They entered the kitchen to find an amusing sight. Fayah was busy stirring something on the stove while Shane was peeling and chopping up vegetables. Duo burst out laughing.

Heero followed.

It wasn't the fact that Shane was doing such domestic chores... it was the sight of him in a frilly apron doing the domestic chores that caused the mirth.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it isn't," snickered Duo.

Heero moved to the 'fridge and took out two beers. He passed one to Duo, the smile still playing on his lips.

"So whach'a doin' wearing this fer, Shane? I didn't know yer had a kinky streak," Duo teased as he tweaked the apron before taking his beer from Heero.

"Blame Fayah fer it," Shane sulked.

Heero raised an eyebrow in Fayah's direction.

Fayah wiped her hands and turned to her foster parents. "We thought we would cook dinner tonight seeing how yer got the rehearsal and all. Figured that havin' worked all day it would be a nice surprise. Shane offered ta help me out and knowin' how messy he can be at times I thought it best if he wore an apron ta keep himself clean."

"But frills?" giggled Duo. "I didn't even know we had one with frills on it."

"I found it in the linen cupboard," replied Fayah as she turned to take the chopped vegetables from Shane and add them to the pan.

"That's been in there for a while Duo," Heero said with a smirk.

Duo whirled around. "It has?"

"Think back, Duo. French maid ring a bell?"

Duo thought for a moment and then went bright red. "Oh yeah. _That_ apron."

It was Shane's turn to snigger. "Really, Duo. Somethin' yer not telling us here?"

"Nothing yer need ta worry about Shane," Duo said in a tone that clearly stated he wasn't going to divulge any more information about *that* particular episode. "So, what yer cooking, Fayah?" Duo strolled over to the stove and peeked over the girl's shoulder at the large pan. His hand snaked out and he went to pinch a morsel from the pan.

*Whack*

The spoon caught him across the back of the hand.

"Ow!" Duo yelped and withdrew the injured appendage.

"It's not ready yet and there will be no sampling until it's cooked. It's a chicken stir fry," Fayah said with a mock glare.

"Hee-chan, she hit me," Duo whined. "Tell her off and kiss it better will yer?" Duo gave his lover a coy look from under his bangs.

"Fayah. Next time, smack him harder."

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Duo huffed.

Shane giggled and stood, removing the apron and draping it over the back of the chair. "Serves yer right."

"Oh yeah? Yer can't talk, Mr Frills." Duo pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"Now, now, children. Let's settle down and stop the squabbling or no one will get any dinner," Fayah said as she watched the banter with amusement.

"Let's go get changed Duo and leave Fayah in peace to finish cooking." Heero went to leave the room, catching Duo's hand in his and pulling him along with him.

"I'm right with yer Heero." Duo gave Shane a wink. "Don't lose the apron buddy, I might need it later," he whispered.

Shane laughed. "I'll keep it safe fer yer, Duo."

Fayah turned back to her cooking and Shane began to clean up the mess while Duo followed Heero to their room to get changed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So what's this rehearsal thingy that Quatre and Trowa are goin' ta tonight?" Colin asked as the four friends walked home together after school.

"I ain't too sure what it all means. I guess it's jus' a practice fer the real thing," said Benny as he scuffed his shoes trying to kick up rocks.

"Sounds pretty borin' if yer ask me," Mickey offered.

"I'm glad we ain't gotta go." Toby swung his bag around just missing Benny's head.

"Hey watch what yer doin' there Tob. Yer nearly knocked my head off."

"No great loss ta society," taunted Toby.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Says who?"

"Says me." Toby gave a squeal and took off at a run as Benny dived at him.

"Help me catch 'im guys," yelled Benny.

Mickey looked at Colin and grinned. The pair took off in pursuit. Toby didn't stand a chance against the three older boys. Moments later he found himself sprawled on his back, Mickey and Colin pinning him down while Benny tickled him mercilessly.

"Okay... okay.... I gives up," Toby screamed out between giggles.

"Say yer sorry then," Benny said, poised ready to attack again.

"I'm sorry, 'kay," panted Toby.

"All right, 'pology accepted." Benny stood and Colin and Mickey released their captive.

"So, what's fer dinner then?" asked Benny as they continued their walk back to Colin and Mickey's home.

"Dunno, but it's sure ta be good," said Colin. "Nara's a pretty good cook."

"I'm glad they said we could stays wiv yer guys instead of havin' ta go ta this borin' rehearsal," Toby said as he stopped to pick a flower for Nara.

"I don't thinks I would like ta go either," Mickey said in his soft tone.

The four continued to walk in silence until the small cluster of houses came into view. Mickey and Colin had been adopted by Fahid and Nara, part of Quatre's Manguanac core and lived with them in the cluster of houses on the Winner estate. The four attended the same school in the village fifteen minutes walk away.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" yelled Colin as he took off at run down the hill.

"Wait fer me!" cried Toby as he ran in pursuit, his little legs doing their best to keep up with the longer ones of his friends.

Mickey slowed and stayed level with Toby so the youngest one wouldn't feel completely out classed and the pair of them ran down the hill to Mickey's home together.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wufei picked up his keys and went to the kitchen where Sally was getting together the ingredients for their dinner. "I won't be long," he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay. Dinner should be ready by the time you get back."

"What time do we need to be present at the church for the rehearsal?"

"Eight."

"Okay. Paul.... I am leaving." Wufei turned to leave.

"Right here, Wufei. Catch yer later Sally," Paul grinned at his foster mother.

"Behave yourself," Sally teased.

"Of course." Paul winked at her and followed Wufei out to the car.

They got in and buckled up. Wufei pulled out of the parking area and onto the street heading for the Limo hire place to make the final payment on the wedding cars.

Paul stared out the window at the passing scenery. Dusk had yet to settle but it wasn't far off. He loved to watch the sunsets on Earth. You didn't get anything like that on the colonies. They tried to simulate it as best they could, but all they could manage was a slow dimming of the artificial light source and that was it. Somehow it paled in comparison to watching the sun slowly descend in the sky, the colors changing from bright yellow to burnt orange, fiery reds and then dipping below the horizon to leave a mixture of reds, golds and blues in its wake as the twilight took over and the moon raised her silvery head.

"How was school?" Wufei's question broke the teen's musings.

"Fine. I gots an A on my English assignment."

"Excellent."

"I have a physics assignment which I'm gonna need some help with if yer can spare the time, Wufei."

"It will be my privilege to help you, Paul. Show me when we get home and I will see what resources I can locate to assist you with it."

"Thanks, Wufei." A small smile played on Paul's lips. Wufei was always so correct in his manner, but underneath lay a heart of gold. Wufei was willing to help anybody that was willing to help themselves. Paul was not lacking in intelligence, he was in fact quite smart, he had just never been given the opportunity to discover his own talents and now he had the chance at a decent education he was determined to give it his best shot and make Wufei and Sally proud of him. It was his way of saying thank you.

Wufei steered the car into a small side road and pulled up out the front of a nondescript looking building. Turning off the engine he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. Paul followed suit.

"Harley Wedding Car Hire" was emblazoned in large, black letters above the large double doors to the building and Paul looked up at the sign in awe. A picture of a limousine had been painted at each end. He hadn't been here with Wufei before, the deposit having been paid while he was at school.

Wufei walked over to a smaller door to the right of the large ones and went inside. Paul followed and looked about the small office in curiosity. A few chairs were lined up against the wall and a coffee table sat in the middle boasting a pile of outdated magazines. The reception desk held a computer, vid phone and large black book and was currently unattended. Wufei rang the small bell and waited.

A tall man came through the swinging doors behind the counter and approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am Chang Wufei. I have come to pay the balance on the hire fee for the two limousines I have booked for my wedding."

"Ahhh. Mr. Chang. Won't be a moment." The man sat in front of the computer and began to type. While he waited for the information to come up on the screen he flipped open the large, black book.

Wufei waited patiently, Paul at his side when the swinging doors opened again.

Paul felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth went dry.

The youth stepped through the doors and into the small office area. His eyes took in the Chinese man standing at the counter, but then they traveled to the youth standing next to him and felt his breath catch. His eyes raked over the boy, taking in every detail from the fall of black hair, soft blue eyes, plump lips and well toned body. He smiled.

Paul was momentarily stunned. He noticed the other man's eyes roving over his body and blushed slightly. He hoped he liked what he saw as Paul was certainly appreciating the view of the other one's body. He wore a simple pair of coveralls that had been slipped from the upper torso and secured around his waist leaving his chest bare. And it was a very nice chest, lightly tanned and broad. Lean planes of muscle covered with a light sheen of sweat. A dusting of hair over the upper section and firm dark nipples.

Paul licked his lips subconsciously. His attention was drawn further over the body that was concealed under the baggy pants of the coverall, but Paul could tell the man was slender. His gaze traveled back up over the broad shoulders, defined chin, red lips and locked with green eyes. Paul blushed again as he realized he had been caught ogling. The long, red brown hair was caught back and secured in a pony tail. Paul swallowed hard and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Did you want something Leith?" the man at the desk broke the spell.

"Uh? Oh yeah. I need an oil filter for Mary." The voice was deep and rich. Music to Paul's ears.

"Get one from Harry's garage down the road and put it on the account. Here, take this." The older man passed over what looked like an order docket.

The youth took the docket and looked again at Paul. He wanted to get to know this enticing creature a little more, judging by the way he had been checking him out there was a good chance the youth might be interested. He looked quickly at the computer screen and the black book. Clearing his throat he looked at Paul. "It seems the business your father has here might take a little time. Would you like to come with me to get this oil filter while they talk business?"

Wufei looked up sharply and then turned to Paul. Paul's eyes opened wide. _This gorgeous creature had just invited him to go with him?_ Paul looked at Wufei. "Would it be all right if I went? It's a bit borin' just standing here waitin'."

"Where are you going?" Wufei asked.

"Just down the road a couple of blocks to Harry's garage. I need to get an oil filter for Mary. Mary is the big limo," he added. "It should only take us about ten minutes."

Wufei contemplated the thought for a moment and then looked at Paul. "Okay. You may go, but be careful. Be back here in ten minutes."

"I will. Thanks, Wufei." Paul smiled.

The youth whom Paul had gathered was called Leith, turned to address him. "I'll meet you out the front."

"Okay." Paul turned and went back out the small door and waited by the large ones for Leith to appear. He didn't have to wait long. 

Leith stepped through the small gap between the double doors, his coveralls still tied around his waist. He extended his hand and Paul shook it, enjoying the momentary tingle that went up his arm with the contact. "I'm Leith."

"Paul. I'm pleased ta meet yer, Leith."

They began to walk. "So, what brings you to the hire place? Your dad getting married or a sister or something?"

"He's not my father. More of a foster father. He's the one gettin' married," Paul spoke, finding it hard to keep his voice steady. Being this close to the man he could smell his scent, a mixture of sweat, grease, oil and a touch of cologne. It made Paul weak at the knees.

"When's the wedding?" Leith asked politely. He sneaked a glance at the boy.

"A week on Saturday."

"Taking your girlfriend?"

Paul snorted. "Don't 'ave one."

Leith tried again. "Boyfriend then?"

Paul looked up as they walked. "I don't 'ave anyone at the moment," he replied softly. "But if I did...."

Leith decided to go for broke. "So that means you like guys then?"

Paul blushed again. "Yeah, I like guys."

Leith smiled. At least he knew he might stand a chance now. They arrived at Harry's garage and Paul waited outside while Leith went in to get the part he needed for the limousine. Leith soon reappeared and they headed back to the hire place.

The silence stretched on as they walked. Paul uncomfortable with his own lack of verbal skills and Leith desperately trying to find a subtle way of asking the boy out on a date. The double doors were approaching and Leith decided it was now or never.

"Paul?" he said quietly as they paused outside the doors.

Paul looked up. "Yeah?"

Leith fiddled with the small box he carried and lowered his eyes. "Would you like to go catch a movie sometime... you know like together?"

Paul blinked. "Yer askin' me out, Leith? Like on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I'm not that good at this." Leith raised his eyes to stare into Paul's blue ones.

"I'd like that, Leith, but I'd 'ave ta ask first."

"No problem. Give me your phone number and I'll call you to set it up."

Paul reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. Leith passed him a pencil stub and Paul quickly scribbled down his phone number. Passing the pencil and the paper back their fingers touched and Paul felt as if he had been hit by 240 volts.

They stared at each other for a moment. "You're stunning," said Leith as he reached his hand to graze his knuckles against Paul's cheek.

Paul blushed and felt his skin grow hot and tingle where Leith had touched him. His eyes slid shut for a moment and then opened as he heard the sounds of the other door opening and Wufei's voice on the air. "Call me and we'll arrange the date," Paul said softly and went to turn to meet Wufei.

Leith caught his arm and reached forward. "I'll call tonight around seven," he whispered in Paul's ear and then brushed a kiss to Paul's cheek before disappearing inside the garage doors.

Paul stood still, his body unable to move for a moment. The touch of those lips against his cheek igniting a fire inside him and awakening the desire to be loved and wanted just as everyone else was.

"Paul!"

Paul shook his head and brought himself from his musings. "Coming, Wufei." He went to the car and climbed in, his mind still on Leith and the phone call he was to get.

~ * ~

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trowa pulled the car to a smooth stop out the front of the Winner residence and switched off the engine. He reached for his bag as Quatre retrieved his briefcase and they exited the car together. Climbing up the steps to the front door Quatre fished for his keys but was beaten to it by the butler.

"Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton." The butler dipped his head in greeting.

"Thank you Kent." Quatre smiled in greeting.

"Any messages Kent?" Trowa inquired politely.

"There was a phone call for Mr. Winner earlier today to remind you both of this evening's wedding rehearsal and a call from Master Benny to say that he and Master Toby had arrived at Master Colin's safely after school," Kent replied as he took the coats from both men and hung them on the rack.

"Thank you Kent." Trowa picked up his bag and waited for Quatre to finish removing his gloves. 

"Dinner will be at six thirty, sir."

"Thanks, Kent. I think we had better get showered and changed then." Quatre smiled at Trowa and then taking his briefcase he headed for the stairs and the upper floor of the mansion. Trowa followed.

Entering the master suite a few moments later Quatre dropped his briefcase on the chair and flopped on his back on the bed. Trowa entered moments later to see his blonde partner sprawled across the bedspread. He placed his bag on the floor next to the chair and reached for his tie to loosen it. The jacket of his suit left his shoulders and the tie also found itself discarded. Feeling more comfortable Trowa slowly stalked towards the bed.

Quatre lay with his eyes closed letting the tension of the day seep from his bones. He felt the dip of the mattress as Trowa's weight sank next to him and then something began to tickle the end of his nose. He sneezed.

Trowa climbed onto the bed next to Quatre and picked up the end of his tie. He began to tease the end of Quatre's nose with it and grinned as he watched the nose wrinkle at the irritation and then sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thanks, and so you should seeing as how it's your fault I'm sneezing," Quatre growled playfully.

"Then shall I make it up to you?" Trowa lowered his lips and placed a kiss to Quatre's neck.

"Ohh, yes please."

Trowa reached forwards and removed Quatre's tie, the jacket followed and then one by one Trowa began to undo the buttons of Quatre's business shirt. As each button yielded and the fabric parted so Trowa dipped his head and placed a tender kiss to the skin below.

Quatre lay there, eyes closed and a smile on his face as his lover slowly removed his clothing. His skin tingled with each touch of finger and brush of lips until he felt like his entire nervous system was singing.

With buttons finally undone Trowa tugged at the shirt, pulling it free from Quatre's pants. He placed another sweet kiss to Quatre's navel before slender fingers began to toy with the buckle of the belt.

Quatre continued to lie back, savoring each caress, each touch that his lover gifted him, and eager to receive more. The tension was leaving his system to be replaced with need, a need that was growing rapidly. He whimpered quietly as his belt was removed.

Slipping the belt from the loops, Trowa once more leaned forward to place a kiss on Quatre's stomach. A smile graced his lips as he watched the muscles flutter under his touch. Fingers found the button and eased it open. The zipper rasped its quiet descent and the cloth parted to reveal white satin boxers, tented with Quatre's need.

A soft moan escaped slightly parted lips as his arousal was paroled from the confining trousers, the silky touch of the satin the only thing between his heated desire and the one that caused it. Hips moved in an attempt to gain some friction for the itch that burned.

Trowa once more lowered his lips to Quatre's skin. He placed feather kisses along the line of dark blonde hair that thickened as it dipped lower towards paradise. Reaching the tight elastic of Quatre's boxers Trowa paused for a moment and then hooked his fingers underneath the silky material. He lifted it up and out, allowing Quatre's family jewels to come on display. Gently he tucked the waistband under Quatre's balls, in effect bunching them up and bringing them closer to his playground.

Quatre sighed as his arousal was freed, feeling the gathering of material under his balls, the new sensation driving his desire higher and he tried desperately to gain Trowa's attention to where he craved it the most. 

Trowa snickered at his love's obvious want. His hand cupped the soft sac and teased the testicles within, eliciting more moans of pleasure to grace his ears. His head began to lower to where Quatre's manhood strained, vying for some attention. His hand left the silky sac and held the base of Quatre's penis, keeping the organ steady as his tongue darted out for a quick taste.

"Mmmmm.... sweet," he murmured.

"Ohhh, Trowa.... don't tease..."

Trowa chuckled and lowered his lips. He paused above the head and then blew a soft stream of air directly into the tiny slit. The response was electric. 

"Agggg.... nnnnnnnn.... Trowa!" Quatre panted as his hips jerked with the new sensation.

"Like that, my sweet?"

"Ohh, yes... Do that again."

Trowa happily obliged. His tongue came out to play and he alternated between blowing into the tiny hole and flicking it with the tip of his tongue while Quatre moaned, panted and writhed beneath him.

"Ohh shit!... Ohhh, Trowa.... I can't take much more," Quatre gasped as his hands fisted the bed covers and his head thrashed from side to side.

Taking pity on the Arab, Trowa lowered his mouth and took Quatre's cock in deep, scraping his teeth lightly along the length as he swallowed him whole. He paused for a moment to adjust his breathing and then began a slow suction, swallowing from time to time as his head bobbed gently at Quatre's groin.

Quatre's mind had left him, he became a creature of need, focusing totally on the pleasurable sensations he was receiving from Trowa's talented mouth. Desperately he tried to stop his hips from thrusting violently into that warm moist haven that teased and tormented him so skillfully.

Trowa continued his ministrations to the length presented to him, enjoying every movement that Quatre made. The taste of his lover in his mouth fueling his own desire and he reached between his legs to unzip his fly. His hand dived inside and quickly brought his own cock out to greet the air. He began to stroke himself as his mouth continued to suckle and play with Quatre's length.

The fire of orgasm was building steadily in the blonde's groin, the flames being fed by a continuous stream of touches, sucks and licks as he climbed the ladder to the ultimate level. His world narrowed to encompass his groin and the impending climax, blotting all else from his thoughts.

Trowa could sense his love was near and re doubled his efforts. He let the shaft slip from his mouth to flick his tongue along the sensitive head before once more sucking in deep. He took all of Quatre into his mouth and down his throat, working the muscles of his throat expertly around the engorged length, encouraging his love to let go and fly.

With a keening cry Quatre found his release. His hips jerked as the fire tore through him to explode into Trowa's greedy mouth. Stream after stream of warm, salty fluid shot from the small slit to be devoured and savored.

Trowa swallowed rapidly, drinking Quatre's essence down as if it were the finest of wines. His hand continued to work his own shaft in hard tugs and jerks and his own climax found him as Quatre's was receding. He let the softening organ slip from his mouth as his body rippled with the last waves of his own climax and leaned his head against Quatre's warm stomach.

Quatre managed to open his eyes at last and gazed lovingly at the back of Trowa's head. His hand reached out and fingers dipped into the soft silky strands of Trowa's hair, caressing the back of his skull and causing Trowa to moan softly. "Thank you my love, I needed that," he whispered.

"I think I needed it too," Trowa chuckled quietly.

Quatre glanced at the bedside clock. "Time for a shower, dinner will be ready soon," he sighed.

"Okay." Trowa managed to drag himself up from his human pillow and smiled at the happy, sated blonde. Even after orgasm he somehow managed to look simply adorable. Flushed skin, shirt open, pants undone and his now flaccid member sitting on display he looked for all the world like a fallen angel. A sexually satisfied and very happy, fallen angel. Trowa tucked himself back in his pants and snickered at the mess he had made. 

Quatre gave him a questioning look.

"I think your pants are going to need to be cleaned," he said smugly.

Quatre looked down at the congealing mess on the thigh area of his suit pants and giggled. "I guess they are.

Trowa reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet, they went into the bathroom together.

~ * ~

The dark car pulled off the road and into the small parking area. The lights dimmed as the vehicle negotiated the rough track to stop alongside another. The driver got out and approached the man leaning against the other car. "Mary had a little lamb," he said quietly.

"Its fleece was black as soot," came the reply.

"Fielding?"

The figure nodded. "Shand?"

"Yes."

"Got it?"

The smaller man reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box. "This what you wanted?"

The taller one went to take the box only to have it withdrawn from reach. 

"Not so fast. Show me the payment first."

Fielding drew forth a wad of credits and offered them. They were taken and the box placed in his hand in return. Both parties inspected their goods.

Fielding slipped the lid from the box and gazed at the tiny chips within. They glittered in the moonlight. He quickly replaced the lid and slipped the box into his pocket before turning back to the smaller man. "The big bad wolf needs twenty more. Can you deliver?"

Shand paused for a moment and thought. "Yes, but it may not be for a couple of weeks. Need to throw off suspicion, you know the game."

"I'll contact you." Fielding turned abruptly and climbed into his car. 

Shand also went to his own car, pocketing the credits, his footsteps light.

A rabbit blinked out from the underbrush as silence once again descended, the vehicles moving rapidly away.

~ * ~

"That was some meal, Fayah." Duo said as he patted his stomach and pushed his empty plate away.

"Hai, I agree. Thank you, Fayah."

Fayah suitably blushed. "Glad yer liked it." She hadn't done much cooking in her short life, living on the streets of L2 didn't offer much of a chance to learn anything other than basic survival skills. Since being adopted by Duo and Heero she took every chance she could get to indulge in the more domestic side of life. She even enjoyed doing housework to the point where Duo was seriously considering getting her psychological help.

"Yer can't honestly tell me that yer like vacuuming, Fayah?" Duo had shook his head in disbelief. While he knew from experience that normal everyday things were a novelty at first when you had lived as a rat for so long, but usually the effect wore off after a while and the chores became just that... chores. But Fayah, it seemed, hadn't discovered this yet, and happily indulged in cleaning, washing, ironing and cooking whenever she got the chance.

Not that Heero and Duo made her, quite the contrary in fact. The household chores were divided up between them all so as the burden was spread, effectively giving them all time to relax as well as keeping the house running smoothly, but Heero and Duo needed to watch Fayah or else the girl would end up doing most of the jobs and have no time for herself and being a teenager.

Duo stood and took his empty plate to the sink. He dropped the plug in the hole and began to run the hot water. A dash of detergent was added and Duo waited for the sink to fill. Turning off the tap he reached for the tea towel and flicked it at Shane. "C'mon Shane, yer on dish duty with me tonight," he grinned.

"Yeah okay, I read yer loud and clear." Shane grabbed the tea towel and stood up. 

Heero brought the rest of the dishes over and Fayah cleared the table. Duo began to wash while Shane dried.

"I'll go take my shower, Duo." Heero planted a kiss to the back of Duo's neck.

"Okay, koi. I'll be there shortly." Duo continued to attack the dishes with renewed vigor.

Fayah wandered through to the lounge room and picked up her school bag. She retrieved her books and note pad along with the pencil case and set about organizing her homework. Moments later shrieks from the kitchen disturbed her and she went to investigate. Pausing at the doorway she wasn't game to go any further. Duo and Shane were in the middle of a tea towel war, the small objects twirling and then flicking out to catch the opponent with a sharp thwack. 

"Ow! Shit! Careful where yer aimin' that thing, Shane," Duo yelled as the towel struck the top of his thigh. He retaliated with a couple of quick flicks of his wrist and connecting both times.

"Hey! Ow! Damn." Shane tried to dodge but caught the sting of the second flick to his rear. "This means war, Duo!" Shane began to circle the towel as he looked for an opening, but Duo had been tea towel flicking champion during the war years, and he hadn't earned the title for nothing.

Duo moved swiftly around the kitchen furniture and before Shane had a chance, rained flick after flick upon his opponent's body.

Shane tried to defend himself, but in vain. Duo's shots were deadly accurate and he found himself trying to cover his body as best he could. "Okay, okay... I gives up, Duo," he laughed.

"And so he remains the champ!" Duo crowed as he held the towel victorious above his head.

"Quite finished, boys?" Fayah asked in amusement as she shook her head in the doorway.

"Finished, Shane?" Duo cocked his head as he asked.

"Yup, I think so." Shane glanced at the now empty dish rack.

"Homework, Shane," Fayah said quietly.

"Ahhh she's got yer under her thumb already, Shane," chuckled Duo. "There's no escaping now yer know. Next it will be the wedding ring and then the white picket fence. Before yer know's it you'll have a whole bunch of little Toby's runnin' around and driving yer insane."

Shane looked horrified and then smirked. "Could be worse."

"Huh?"

"Could be a bunch of mini Duo's."

"Why you cheeky little...." Duo shot across the kitchen, towel in hand. Shane dodged and ran out into the hallway and headed for the lounge room, Duo in hot pursuit.

Heero came down the stairs to the sounds of laughter and thwack of a towel. He saw Fayah standing at the door of the lounge and walked up behind her. He glanced over her shoulder at the sight of Shane sprawled on his back trying desperately to fend off Duo who was raining snaps of the tea towel on any part of his body he could hit.

Heero shook his head. "Simple things....."

".... amuse simple minds," Fayah finished for him and laughed.

"Maybe we should leave these pair here and you accompany me to the rehearsal, Fayah."

Duo overheard his koi and jumped up. "No way lover. I wouldn't miss this fer the world. Wuffers is actually gonna tie the knot and Duo Maxwell is gonna be there ta make sure he don't back out, even if it is only the rehearsal."

"Then I suggest you stop your fooling around and get showered, we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Okay Heero, I'll be done in ten." Duo sprang around the couch and shot out the door. He flicked the tea towel at Heero's butt on the way and grinned as he received a yelp in return.

Heero rubbed his right cheek where the towel had connected and glared at Shane and Fayah who were trying hard to hold their laughter. "Not one word," he glowered and then left the room.

~ * ~

Paul sat staring into space, his text book still open at the same page it had been for the past twenty minutes, the paper in front still remaining stubbornly blank as his mind wandered over more interesting things than geography. He couldn't erase the image of Leith from his mind. The tall, slender youth with his flowing hair and deep green eyes had totally captivated Paul. His skin still tingled from the brief touch and he had to continuously remind himself that it wasn't a dream. He looked at the clock again, willing the minutes to pass by quicker, anything to make the expected phone call come sooner.

Idly his hand drifted to the paper and he began to doodle. He was vaguely aware of Sally and Wufei getting ready for the rehearsal, but he didn't fully register their presence. Suddenly his head shot up as the shrill ring of the phone pierced the air. He heard Wufei answer the call and his stomach knotted as he waited patiently to see if the call was for him.

"Paul.... phone," came Wufei's voice.

"Coming," Paul replied. He quickly stood and smoothed down his shirt, he gave a glance in the mirror and checked his reflection before leaving his room and going to the phone.

Wufei was waiting by the vid phone. "It's that youth from the car hire place." Wufei's tone, while not unpleasant, wasn't exactly warm either.

"Thank you, Wufei," Paul said as he moved to the vid phone. 

Wufei nodded and then left to resume getting ready for the rehearsal, leaving Paul alone to talk to Leith.

Paul came into line with the small screen and looked at the man who had been occupying his thoughts for the past couple of hours. His breath caught as he saw the long hair that swirled loose around the form.

"Hey." Leith's soft voice broke him from his wanderings. "Didn't get you into trouble, did I?"

"No," Paul said finally finding his voice. Subconsciously he tugged a strand of his own coal black locks behind an ear, a trait he had picked up from Wufei.

"So, would you still like to go out on a date with me?" Leith's voice was soft and alluring, holding the promise of things yet to be discovered.

"When?" Paul mentally kicked himself. Here he was in contact with the very idea of his perfect partner and his vocal skills had deserted him.

"Are you busy this weekend? I thought maybe we could go catch a movie on Friday or Saturday night."

"Friday sounds great. My foster father is havin' his bucks party then and my foster mom is supposed to be having her bridal shower or somethin' like that so I'll only be at home by myself."

"Then Friday it is. What would you like to go and see?"

Paul didn't know what was showing at the local cinema. "You choose. Surprise me."

Leith laughed and Paul decided he liked the sound of that laugh. "Okay, I promise to choose something suitable then."

"I'd better check that it's okay first though." Paul replied. "If yer can hold the line fer a sec I'll go ask now."

"Sure thing. Don't be too long though, I miss looking at your great body." Leith winked.

Paul felt the blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. "I'll be right back." Paul went in search of Wufei. Moments later he returned. "I can go as long as I let them know which cinema we is going ta and what the movie is."

"Okay. I'll call you again on Thursday and let you know." 

Paul and Leith continued to chat for a little while longer, then reluctantly Paul had to go. Wufei and Sally were ready to leave. With the promise of Leith ringing him again Paul hung up. 

"We shouldn't be too long, Paul," Sally said as she hunted for her handbag.

Wufei found it and passed it to her. "Once you have finished your homework you may watch television." 

"Thanks, Wufei. Hope all goes well wiv the rehearsal and stuff."

"I'm sure we have forgotten something," Sally worried.

"If we don't leave now we will be late," Wufei groused.

Sally sighed. "Okay then, let's get going." Sally placed a kiss to Paul's forehead. "I've left the number of the church on the 'fridge, Wufei has his cell phone as well so if you have any problems just call us, okay?"

"I'll be fine. I promise not ta let in any strange men or burn the house down while yer gone," Paul grinned.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." He turned on his heel and strode out the front door and to the car.

"Men!" Sally muttered. "See you soon."

Paul laughed and watched them drive off. He closed the front door and went back to his homework, but he couldn't settle into it. All he could see was Leith's face, sparkling eyes and sultry voice. He began to find himself getting turned on. Since coming to earth with Heero and the rest of the gang a little over two years ago he had left behind his trade as a whore and been celibate ever since. He hadn't given much thought to sex in all that time, being grateful mostly to the fact that he didn't have to sell himself anymore.

But now he was older.... He was fifteen and his hormones were beginning to wake and infiltrate through his body. His physical appearance had changed and now he found his libido was beginning to catch up. He pushed a hand between his legs and palmed the growing erection. It felt good. His mind supplied the visual and he found himself getting even more turned on. He stood and made his way to his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind him he walked over to the bed and sat down. His hand strayed again to his groin and he teased the stiffness through the confining denim of his jeans. A small moan found its way from his lips and he slipped back to lay upon the bed. Fingers found the button and zip of his jeans and quickly undid them. His hand dived inside and pulled out his hardened cock. With the movie of Leith playing behind closed eyelids, and the sounds of the husky voice echoing in his ears, he began to stroke himself.

His grip tightened as he squeezed and massaged his shaft, pausing from time to time to smear the pre cum over the engorged head. His hips began to thrust upwards, pushing his cock deeper into the tunnel of his fist and building the pleasure further. The other hand snaked downwards to cup his balls and a few pumps later saw him tense and shudder as the pinnacle was found and he crashed down the other side.

With breath finally returning to his lungs and the ripples easing, Paul released his softened cock and lay sated and happy for a moment. Now he remembered just how good orgasm could be he wondered how it would feel with Leith? He shook his head and chastised himself. Thoughts like that were not what he should be having. Hell, he had only just met the guy and already he was fantasizing about him in bed.

"Yer must be seriously depraved, Paul... either that or just the slut yer was called back on L2 to be thinkin' about screwin' a man yer only just met," he scolded himself. He lay quietly for a few more minutes before the coolness against his stomach reminded him of the state he was in. He gazed ruefully at the mess on his t shirt and stomach. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he headed for the shower to clean himself up.

~ * ~ 

Trowa eased the car into the small parking bay and cut the engine. Quatre got out and waited while his partner locked the vehicle, hand in hand they strolled into the foyer of the church. "Hey, Q man, how's it hanging!" Duo greeted his friend in his usual manner.

"Hanging fine the last time I checked, Duo. How about you?" Quatre let himself be enveloped in the slender arms, his own finding their way around Duo's waist to return the hug.

"Doing great man, just great. Is Trowa still looking after yer okay?" Duo pulled back a little and winked.

"Yeah, Trowa keeps me happy, Duo, just as I suspect Heero does for you," Quatre replied with a smile.

A tug to Duo's braid reminded him that he wasn't alone and instinctively his hand went to the base of his skull to protect his mane. "How many times do I have ta tell yer Yuy, not the hair," he growled.

"Hey, Heero," Quatre butted in. "I take it life is treating you well?"

"Hn. It's as okay as it can be with this baka running loose," Heero smirked. He released Duo's braid and wrapped his hand into Duo's.

Trowa nodded a greeting to both men. "Heero, Duo."

"I swear each time I see yer, Trowa, you have grown another inch. Man I'm jealous." Duo pouted. While the other pilots had gone through a growth spurt after the war, Duo's had seemed to bypass him and the American had only grown a minimal amount. He now stood just 5' 6", the same as Quatre. Heero stood a nice 5' 10 and Wufei at 5' 8" but Trowa had topped the scales at 6' 2". "Tell me Trowa, is there any snow up there?" Duo snickered.

"Not the last time I looked. But there seems to be some nuclear fallout on your head," Trowa dead panned.

"Yer saying these gorgeous locks have dandruff, Tro?" Duo cocked his head to one side and fiddled with his braid.

Trowa just shrugged and was about to answer when Wufei and Sally arrived along with the bridesmaids.

"Ahhh good, everyone's here," Sally said as she entered the small foyer.

The priest made his appearance then and the small group found themselves being led into the church. They took seats in the various pews and the priest began to explain the wedding ceremony to them.

"The groom and the groomsmen will wait with me in the vestry. Once the bride arrives one of the altar boys will let us know and we will proceed out here to the altar where we will await the bride's presence. The bridesmaids will enter first and the bride will be last. As the bridesmaids come in so they will pass down the aisle slowly until they reach the end and then move to stand on the opposite side from the groom and groomsmen. Who is giving the bride away?"

"I am," Zechs spoke.

"Right. You will need to stay at the bride's side for a short while. I will come to the part of the service that says 'who gives this woman away'. You will respond by saying 'I do'."

"Just remember the right part, Zechs, it's when they ask who's givin' her away, not till death do yer part," Duo snickered. "Else yer might have a very irate Wu man after yer."

"Not to mention an annoyed Noin," Lucretzia added as she wrapped her arm protectively around Zechs' waist.

Zechs raised his hands in mock defeat. "I swear I will make sure I say my lines in the right place."

"Yer in a church, Zechs... no swearin' allowed, or did yer forget that," Duo quipped, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"In that case I should be asking what you are doing inside. As a catholic isn't your relationship frowned upon by the church?" Zechs teased.

"I'm not a practicing catholic," Duo huffed.

"I think he turned atheist when he found Heero," Wufei injected.

"Nahh, the only religion I practice now is that of homosexuality," Duo snickered.

"Every chance he gets," Heero sighed.

The group burst into laughter, even the priest had a smile on his face. The priest looked at Duo, "You're lucky, my son, that this is an open church, one that is devoted to the worship of love and life regardless of the shape or form it takes."

"Yeah, I know." Duo fiddled with his braid. It had taken some time but gradually same sex couples had been accepted, not only by society but by the church as well and now it was quite common to see and hear of same sex marriages. While there were still the odd few people who condemned the idea, and a couple of religious groups that refused point blank to recognize anything other than a heterosexual relationship, the majority ruled and life had definitely become much more easier for those who enjoyed the love of the same.

"Let us get back to the ceremony shall we?"

"Yes please, Father Reynolds, Yuy control him," Wufei glared.

Heero wrapped a hand around Duo's braid and pulled his koi closer to him. Duo happily let himself be pulled and rested his head against Heero's strong shoulder as Heero began to rub his thumb in small circles over his back.

The priest continued with the explanation of the ceremony, answering questions when they arose and describing the various phases they would be going through. Finally it drew to a close. "Does anyone have any further questions?" Father Reynolds asked.

Everyone turned and looked at everyone else. "I think we are all clear on it Father," Quatre responded.

"Good, then let us try it out, shall we?"

The group stood and moved to the various places. Sally and her bridesmaids walked back up the aisle to the church foyer while the men all followed the priest and arranged themselves in order in front of the altar.

"Okay. Could the bridesmaids start their entry please?" Father Reynolds called.

The girls began their walk down the aisle towards the gathering of men. Once they were far enough ahead, Zechs placed Sally's arm on his and began to walk her down the aisle to where Wufei awaited her.

"Fine, fine," Father Reyonlds said. "Excellent. Now I will begin the ceremony by welcoming everyone and then start on the rest. Your piece will come in here...."

They went over the whole service three times just to be sure everyone knew their job, by the end all of them were exhausted. They wandered out into the church car park. 

"Geeze, even Heero wasn't as thorough with his mission planning during the wars as this priest is over a simple weddin' ceremony. Are yer sure he isn't a former Ozzie strategist?" Duo mumbled.

"Not that I recall, Duo," Une replied.

"Shame. With his thoroughness OZ just may have won the war," Zechs grinned.

Duo rolled his eyes. "In yer dreams man... in yer dreams."

"Is next Friday still on?" Quatre asked as he leaned back into Trowa's warm embrace.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Heero said in his monotone as he pulled Duo close to him.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Still meeting at the Saturn Club?" Trowa asked as he nuzzled the back of the blonde's neck.

"Yep, so bring yer dancin' shoes and yer sense of humor," Duo quipped.

"Don't you dare go doing anything terrible to Wufei either." Sally glared at the group. "No dyeing his hair or shaving his head or any of the other million and one outrageous things I know you are capable of dreaming up, Duo."

"Who me?" Duo batted his eyelashes innocently. "Wouldn't dream of it, Sal." He flashed her a devilish grin.

"Just remember, I'm the one with the sharp pointy needles and I will make you suffer if you do anything terrible to Wufei."

"I can take care of myself woman!" Wufei interrupted hotly. "I am not weak and I will not let these lot do anything remotely demeaning to me. Besides I do not plan on drinking much at all. Drinking lowers your defenses and reaction times."

"Ever the conscientious warrior, eh Wuffie?" Duo winked.

"Slackness causes you to get hurt, and the name is Wufei, Maxwell."

"Aren't you having your hens night on Friday as well?" Heero asked in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Yes she is," Noin replied. "Everything is planned out."

"Yer had better make sure that the girls don't do anything ta yer Sal," Duo snickered.

"I don't think any of us would be game," Relena replied.

"Oh I don't know... Dorothy can come up with some pretty ingenious ideas at times," Quatre responded.

"Yeah, but with Une there as well to keep an eye on things I can't see us being able to get up to much." Noin winked.

"Valid point," Duo returned.

"Time to go, koi. Shane and Fayah will be worrying about us if we aren't home soon," Heero said as he released Duo from his grasp.

"Okay mother," Duo responded. "Catch all you guys either at work or next Friday night." Duo turned to follow Heero to their car.

"Night all," Zechs called as he escorted Noin to their vehicle followed by Relena and Dorothy.

"Good night." Wufei and Sally climbed into their own car while Une made her way to hers.

Trowa pushed off the door of their car and unlocked it to let Quatre inside. He slipped into the driver's seat and moments later all the vehicles were gone, tail lights vanishing in different directions and the small car park became silent once again.

~ * ~ 

Leith stood in the door way to his father's office and cleared his throat. His father looked up from the screen. "Did you want something' Leith?"

"I'm going out on Friday night to the movies. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No."

Bob Martins turned back to his computer and continued with his work. Leith sighed and went back to the lounge and the television. Flicking through the channels he settled on a quiz program, but his mind began to wander to Paul. The youth was gorgeous in Leith's eyes. Slender yet well toned, the muscle on the wiry body a testament to the fact that the teen obviously worked out. His face... high cheek bones, delicate nose and luscious lips that deserved to be kissed. And those eyes. They were wide and alluring. Leith had seen the childish innocence of life mixed with something darker in their swirling blue depths. The moment Leith had laid eyes on him he knew he had to discover more about him and was over joyed when Paul had obviously returned his interest.

Friday night was going to be fun. Leith vowed to make Paul enjoy the evening, to show him that Leith was interested in him for more than just a casual fling, he wanted to get to know him better. He turned the television off, the show only irritating him and headed for his bedroom. He popped a c.d. into the machine and flopped onto his bed to fantasize more about Paul and the date they would share. A loud banging to his door a few moments later dragged him from his thoughts.

"Turn it down, Leith! I'm trying to work here."

Grumbling to himself Leith turned the volume down and flopped back onto the bed again to dream some more about the teen he had just met.

 

With the volume at a more acceptable level Bob Martins returned to his work at the computer. He was a professor in computer technology and programming. When the wars had ended he had secured himself a position with a company that specialized in programming chips. The company, 'Past and Present Technologies' was a fore runner in the art of programming. They were constantly taking the old technology and improving on it, modifying and designing new stuff, all with the idea of making life in general much easier and more comfortable.

Martins had been snapped up. His knowledge and abilities at rewriting and programming new data just the thing the company was looking for. When Martins wasn't working on a project he was training some of the other staff in his skills.

But Bob Martins had a past. One he was sure to keep as closed as possible.

He had rewritten his own files and destroyed others that might have revealed things about him he didn't wish to be made general knowledge. Even his son was oblivious to his dark past and Martins wanted it kept that way. 

~ * ~

In a small room data scrolled over the screen as the operator watched intently, eyes scanning across from left to right. "Ah ha."

The information was halted and a section highlighted. The screen glowed and the new data was brought up and scrutinized.

Another click and the information changed yet again.

The tiny arrow flicked to the print icon and the small machine beeped in acknowledgment before inking out the required information onto the blank paper.

"Time for the little pig to come home to the sty."

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ow!" Paul rubbed his head where the piece of screwed up paper had hit him and turned around angrily to see who had thrown the missile. 

"Hey, Paul! Yer didn't hear a word I said. Jus' what planet are yer on?" Shane teased.

Paul shook his head. "Earth in case yer had forgotten," he replied.

"I think he's in love," Fayah responded with a wink to Shane.

Paul felt the hot flush spreading over his cheeks and lowered his head in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"I do believe yer could be right there, Fayah," Shane quipped and then taking a closer look at his friend, realized, that in fact, Fayah was right. Shane's eyes opened wide as it dawned on him. "C'mon, Paul... spill."

Paul looked up and sighed. "Can't yer leave a guy in peace?"

"Nope," Shane grinned.

"Is it someone we knows Paul?" asked Fayah in her quiet tone.

Paul looked up. "Promise yer won't make fun of me?"

"Of course we won't," Fayah answered and just to be on the safe side she gave Shane a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Paul looked at them, his eyes glazed over slightly as he began to re count his meeting with Leith the evening before. "He has the most gorgeous green eyes...." Paul trailed off.

"Yep, he's smitten all right," Shane grinned, and then leaned over to give his friend a light punch to the shoulder. "Good on yer, buddy, about time yer found someone."

"So when is it yer going out wiv him?" Fayah asked as she placed her sandwich wrapper back inside her lunchbox.

"Friday night. We're going ta see a movie."

"Ain't that when the big bucks night is on?"

"And the hens night?" Fayah added.

"Yeah, but I already asked permission and Wufei said it was okay as long as I let him know what we're gonna see and I'm home at a reasonable hour."

"Well I expect a full report the next day, Paul," Shane demanded.

"Yeah, yeah... I gets the picture."

The siren blared out across the grassed area calling the students back inside to their studies. Shane stood up and offered his hand to Fayah who clasped it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "See yer after school then Paul," Shane said as they parted ways inside the main building.

"Meet yer in the usual spot," Paul replied as he disappeared in the direction of his locker and his books.

~ * ~

Trowa hefted the pile of files out of the tray and opened them up. Quietly he rifled through them and checked against the data on the screen. Satisfied, he placed the papers in order and selected the ones he knew Quatre would need. Dumping the remainder of the paperwork into the out tray on his desk he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out above his head. Kinks eased a little he went back to the invoices and requests, sorting through them and placing them in order of priority.

A short while later he had a rather smaller stack of paperwork on his desk and was feeling quite smug. A lot of this paperwork didn't need to be overseen by Quatre, it was pretty much routine stuff which Trowa could deal with quite easily, freeing Quatre up to concentrate on the more demanding side of the business. It was Trowa's job as Quatre's assistant to make sure that the appropriate work reached him and that his time wasn't wasted on trivial things.

Trowa's eyes shifted to the small stack he had set aside that he deemed required Quatre's attention. He glanced at the clock and back to the stack. It could wait until after lunch he decided. In the meantime he was going to make a trip to the labs and follow up on this little irritation he had found the other day... namely finding out what had happened to those missing chips. He located the invoice docket and the out going one and taking them firmly in his hand he left his office and took the elevator down to the fifth floor and the labs.

The door chimed as it reached the fifth level and slid open. Trowa stepped out into the small foyer and was greeted by the security guard at the desk by the glass doors.

"Morning, Mr. Barton."

"Morning, Winston."

The security officer moved to open the doors for Trowa to enter. "Is Dr. Richards in the lab?" Trowa inquired as he stepped towards the opening doors.

"Yes he is, sir. "

"Thank you, Winston." Trowa entered the long corridor that signaled the Winner laboratories and began to walk down to where he knew Dr. Richards' office lay. He hardly glanced at the rooms on either side of him as he passed. Some had their blinds drawn while others were open, clearly showing the technicians at work inside.

After a few turns Trowa found Dr. Richards' office and knocked at the door before entering. He was greeted by Sharon, Dr. Richards' secretary of sorts. "Hello Sharon, Is Dr. Richards around? I need to speak with him."

"Hello Mr. Barton. Yes, he's just through there in the communications lab."

"Thank you." Trowa nodded and proceeded in the direction of the communications sector. As he walked along the silent passageway he glanced through the glass windows and spotted Richards with his back to the window and obviously engaged in something with another two technicians. Trowa entered the room and walked quietly over to the bench. He stopped to the side and observed what was going on while he waited for Richards to acknowledge his presence.

Trowa didn't just burst in and announce himself... no. He knew that serious work went on in these labs and to disturb the people when they were in the middle of something was a definite mistake. Kind of like jumping in front of Wing Zero when the buster rifle was about to fire. So Trowa waited patiently until the people were at the stage where they were ready to recognize his presence. It didn't take long.

"Ahh Mr. Barton," Richards said as he placed the small device back onto the table and looked up. He wiped his palms on his jacket and extended a hand. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Trowa shook the hand. He liked Richards. he hadn't had a lot to do with the man but he had always been pleasant and eager to explain what was happening in the labs. "I have a couple of queries for you on some invoices. Could we go into your office?"

Richards brow furrowed for a moment. "Certainly." He turned back to the other two technicians. "Just try re-wiring that the way I have on the diagrams and see how that works." Richards turned back to Trowa. "This way."

Trowa followed, but not before he had taken a quick look at the other two and the small objects they were working on.

Seeing Trowa's curiosity Richards spoke. "New type of communications device. Preventer Organization gave us the contract."

"Ahhh," Trowa nodded. He remembered Quatre discussing the contract with Une a while ago. "How is it progressing?"

"A couple of minor hitches, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out the problems and fix them." Richards paused and opened the door to his office, allowing Trowa to enter first.

Trowa moved inside and passed Sharon with a nod. He entered the next room and sat in the large chair while Richards took the one opposite him. Steepling his fingers, Richards looked at Trowa. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Barton?"

Trowa placed the invoices and records on the desk and pushed them over. "I have a small discrepancy with the figures on these. It's probably something trivial like an oversight, but I need to have it clarified."

Richards reached for the papers and looked them over.

"It seems we had an order for some chips which arrived. Most have been accounted for, but as you can see, according to the outgoing there are several missing. I have checked with Jones and he has confirmed he had filled out the paperwork correctly. I thought maybe you could shed some light as to maybe what has happened to the missing ten."

Richards brow furrowed as he studied the information. "These are the chips we needed for the communications project. Hmmm... Let's see." Richards turned to his computer and brought up the data he needed. He scanned down the listings until he found what he wanted and then checked back against the papers on the desk. "I see. I do recall some of the chips were not viable for what we needed but they should have been placed in the rejection box and disposed of through the correct channels. I'd say that one of the technicians has forgotten to fill out the paperwork before sending it on to Jones for the full report." Richards continued to frown. "It's not like them to forget as a rule. They are usually pretty good about things like that. Hmmmm.... I'll go and have a word with Shand, he's the one that was working with these chips." Richards stood and motioned for Trowa to follow him.

The two men left the office and headed back into the lab from earlier. The two technicians were still there quietly working away. "Shand... May I have a moment?"

Shand looked up as Richards called his name, he felt his heart rate increase slightly as he recognized the man with the Doctor. "Of course, sir." Shand put down the small soldering iron he was using and switched it off. He removed his safety goggles and approached the two men.

"This is Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner's assistant. There seems to be a small problem with paperwork regarding some chips that were allocated to this department. I was hoping you could help us by clearing it up."

While his insides were in a whirl, Shand steeled his body to display no emotion whatsoever. "I'll do my best, sir. What seems to be the problem?"

Trowa passed him over the invoices and explained the discrepancy. Shand ran his hand through his hair as his thoughts jumbled in his head. "I recall the chips, sir. There were a few of them that were no good for what we wanted so they were dumped. A couple of others were re programmed for use elsewhere." Shand swallowed. "I think I may have got side tracked and forgot to fill out the paperwork."

"Then please see that it doesn't happen again," Trowa said in his quiet voice. "I shouldn't need to remind you that things such as these chips, while they might be small and insignificant to you, need to be accounted for."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Shand lowered his eyes and bit his lip in an attempt to control the rage he could feel building inside.

"I best be going then." Trowa turned back to Dr. Richards. "I'll let Mr. Winner know."

"Thank you Mr. Barton, I'll be sure to keep a check on things." Dr. Richards shook Trowa's hand before releasing the young man and escorting him to the door. Once Trowa was gone he turned back to Shand, his annoyance clearly visible on his face.

Shand looked up into the cold glitter of his superior's eyes.

"I do not need to have the big bosses coming down here for sloppy work, Shand. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. It won't happen again." Shand clenched his fists. _Oh he would make sure it didn't happen again. He would be sure to cover his tracks well and truly next time._ he thought.

"Then get back to work." Richards left the lab and Shand went back to the small device he was working on. _Revenge would be sweet,_ he vowed silently.

~ * ~

Heero felt the warm breath of air as it caressed the back of his neck and quickly finished off his report.

"Ready fer lunch, Hee-chan?" Duo placed a kiss to the nape of golden skin.

"Hai." Heero shut down the computer and found himself with a lap full of Duo. He reached forwards and brushed his lips lightly over Duo's "You're in a good mood today, koi."

Duo grinned. "It's Thursday."

"Oh?"

"That means tomorrow is Friday."

"Hmmmm...." Heero began to nibble along Duo's neck.

"The bucks night, Heero," Duo sighed.

"Oh. Really?"

Duo swatted Heero on the arm. "Don't tell me yer forgot, Hee-chan?"

Heero chuckled "No, I hadn't forgotten."

"Good 'cause I got some really good ideas fer getting Wuffer's really embarrassed."

"Duo! Sally will kill us if we do anything to harm Wufei."

"Ohh I'm not planning on harming him... Just a little fun." Duo winked and stood up. "Now let's go get somethin' ta eat, I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"I'm a growing man," Duo huffed.

"Growing outwards."

"With my metabolism... not a chance Hee-bunny, not a chance." Duo winked.

Heero just rolled his eyes and followed his lover to the staff canteen. "Hee-bunny?" he muttered, whatever next?

~ * ~

Paul sat in his room finishing off his homework and waiting for Leith to call. He had promised to ring and let him know what movie they were going to see and what time. He could hear Sally and Wufei chatting in the lounge room. A little after seven the phone rang. Paul listened as he heard Sally answer it.

"I'll just get him for you..."

Paul stood up and smoothed his shirt as he heard Sally call for him.

"Phone for you Paul, it's that Leith fellow."

Paul left his room, trying not to appear too eager. "Thanks, Sally," he said as he went to the vid phone and sat down in front of it. His face lit up into a smile as he took in Leith's features before him. "Hey there," he said softly, feeling warm and tingly.

"Hi gorgeous. I told you I would call."

"Yeah, yer did." Paul knew he was blushing but couldn't help himself.

"Still want to go on that date with me tomorrow night?"

"Are yer kidding?" Paul swallowed and chastised himself for being so forward.

Leith laughed. "Great. I thought we could go to the Odin. There's an old classic called 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' showing. It's supposed to be a good comedy."

"I'm sure it will be. Hang on a sec and I'll jus' check with Wufei."

"Don't be gone too long." Leith winked at him.

Paul felt the blush of heat deepen as he stood and went to the lounge room. Sally and Wufei turned to look at him as he entered. "Yer remember how yer said it was okay fer me ta go ta the movies with Leith tomorra night?"

"Yes."

"He wants ta go ta the Odin and see a Monty Python movie... Something about a holy grail?"

Sally laughed. "Ohh I remember that one. It was from pre colony days and its a classic. I think you would enjoy that, Paul."

"That's okay wiv yer too, Wufei?"

"Yes, Paul. Make sure you are home before midnight. Mrs. Laurens next door will be keeping an eye out for you."

"Yes, Wufei." Paul literally ran back to the vid phone where Leith was waiting for him. 

"So? What's the go?"

"Fine wiv both of them. I have ta be in before midnight though."

"No problem. The movie starts at seven thirty so I'll pick you up about seven and then afterwards we can grab a soda or something."

"That would be great Leith. I'm so looking forward ta it."

"Umm... Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your address if I'm coming to pick you up."

"Oh yeah... Forgot that." Paul found himself blushing again and quickly gave Leith his address.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then at seven."

"I'll be ready an waiting."

"Good. Bye then."

"Bye." Paul cut the call and shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself and headed back to his bedroom to dream of his date tomorrow evening.

~ * ~ 

"Now you two be on your best behavior, okay?" Quatre gave his two 'sons' a look.

Toby's angelic face beamed back at him. "Of course we will. Benny and I knows how ta behave, we ain't kids yer know."

Trowa had to turn his face to hide the grin.

"Really?" Quatre answered. "And if you aren't children then just what are you?"

"Practically teenagers," came Benny's serious reply.

"Oh. I see." Quatre's mouth crinkled into a grin. "So ten and a half in nearly a teenager then?"

"Yup." Benny continued to eat his dessert, getting more of the mousse around his mouth than actually in it.

"Rashid won't take any nonsense from either of you, so be warned," Trowa added.

Toby glanced at Benny who gave a sly smile in return. They had both been *baby-sat* by Rashid before, and while the man was huge like a bear and tended to terrify most people by his sheer size, both boys had quickly worked out his weaknesses and exploited them ruthlessly. They considered Rashid to be a bear all right... a teddy bear. "Yeah we knows," Toby grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not such a good idea," Quatre sighed.

"Maybe we should have let them stay with Mickey and Colin after all," Trowa said.

"I know that Fahid offered to have them but it would be too much with his sister's baby due at any time," Quatre replied as he placed his spoon on the edge of the plate.

Colin and Mickey's adoptive parents were all they could have ever asked for, kind, loving but firm. Unable to have children of their own they had adopted the pair who had become firm friends with Fahid's nephews. Now Siska, Fahid's sister, was expecting her third child and Nara, Colin and Mickey's adoptive mother, who was a trained midwife was on call for when she was needed. They had offered to have Benny and Toby but with Nara likely to be required at any moment Quatre and Trowa had declined the generous offer.

"I know." Trowa placed his hand over Quatre's. "Don't worry so much. Rashid will be able to handle them."

Quatre looked again at the brown and blonde heads sitting opposite him. Angels the pair of them... well, little devils in angel's clothing. But Quatre wouldn't have had them any other way.

"I hate to break you from your daydreams my love, but we need to get ready," Trowa's voice was soft as if he knew what Quatre was thinking.

"Oh yes... Right... Of course." Quatre stood and turned again to the two boys. "Go and take your baths now while Trowa and I get ready. You can watch some television afterwards."

"Okays," Benny replied and got up from his chair. He waited for Toby and then the pair of them went up to their bathroom. Trowa and Quatre followed not far behind.

~ * ~

"Would you like a hand with your hair, Duo?" Heero asked as he slipped into the bathroom where Duo was currently in the shower.

"Yer offering, lover?" came the garbled response from under the water.

Heero quickly tossed his clothes into the hamper and stepped inside the shower. Duo was dripping wet, water sluicing over milky skin as he wrestled with his mane of chestnut. Heero slid his body behind and slipped his hands into the wet mass. He began to massage the shampoo that Duo had already applied through the strands.

"Mmmmmm... Thanks, koi." Duo kept his eyes closed and removed his own hands to allow Heero to take over.

Heero's fingers worked quickly and deftly through the hair, spreading the shampoo from scalp to base. "Turn around and rinse."

Duo did as requested, tilting his head back under the spray to wash the suds out. As he did, so his back arched slightly and brought his hips into closer contact with Heero's.

Heero reached forwards to assist in the removal of the slippery substance and brought his own hips into firmer contact. He moaned softly as he felt Duo's half hard cock rub against his thigh and his own began to stiffen in response.

"Got a problem there, koi?" Duo snickered as he rubbed himself again over the slicked skin of Heero's upper leg.

"Maybe."

"Mmmm... might have ta do something about that in a moment then."

Heero growled softly and then grabbing Duo's hips turned the American around again. He reached for the conditioner and applied a generous amount to Duo's locks. He spread it through from the scalp, along the strands to the ends. He couldn't resist slipping a finger along the crevice of Duo's rear as he reached the bottom of the strands.

Duo moaned and felt himself harden further. He wriggled his hips and pushed back against that questing digit. "Any suggestions fer what we can do while the conditioner works its way through?"

"I could think of a few," Heero responded as he continued to run his finger lightly up and down the crevice, pausing momentarily to tease the tight ring of muscle.

"Then what are yer waiting fer?"

Heero put a little more of the conditioner onto his hand and returned to his massaging of Duo's backside. He pushed a finger inside and was rewarded with a clenching of muscle and a low, throaty moan from his lover.

Duo placed his hands on the tiled wall and spread his legs wider, encouraging Heero to explore more. "Oh yeah, baby."

Heero slipped a second finger inside and began to stretch the passage. His own cock was fully hard and straining towards Duo's entrance. His fingers curled slightly and he found what he was seeking, Duo's hips slamming back against his hand as he struck that spot.

"Ohh, Heero. That's the place, right there," Duo moaned and ground his pelvis back requesting more of the sensation.

Heero leaned forwards and placed a kiss to Duo's back as he continued to work and loosed the muscle. "You want me koi?"

"That, Yuy, has ta be the dumbest question I have ever heard," Duo growled. "I want yer, I want yer now. Hurry up and fuck me dammit!"

Heero chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and quickly applied some conditioner to his cock. Holding the base with one hand and Duo's hips with his other, he guided the head to rest against the tiny hole that he knew led to better things. Leaning over Duo's back he whispered in his lover's ear. "Here I am." Without further preamble he snapped his hips forwards and buried himself to the hilt in one quick thrust.

"Nnnnnngggggg...." Duo ground out as he felt himself invaded. It was hot, it was thick, it was filling, it was Heero..... and it was perfect.

Heero steadied himself and then began to withdraw before plunging in again. Duo's heat surrounded him, gripped him and milked him. While he may have been in the dominant position it was Duo that controlled him.

Duo braced his hands and began to meet Heero's thrusts with his own. Repeatedly he shoved back onto the heated shaft that impaled him, enjoying every stroke of Heero's cock against his inner walls. When Heero's tip brushed over his prostate he let go a keening wail as pretty colors danced in his head.

Heero's world had narrowed to the pulse of his cock, the snap of his hips and the pleasure he was being gifted as he continued his advance and retreat into the paradise of Duo's body. Teeth clenched as muscles bunched and his hand snaked underneath to wrap firmly around Duo's crying erection.

"Ahhhh... Nnnnnn.... Heero!" Duo whimpered as his hips rocked into the hand that caressed him and back onto the length that ruled him.

"Come for me, Duo," Heero whispered, knowing his own orgasm was but mere seconds away, the fire in his gut building to the point of no return.

Duo squeezed his channel, feeling the heated pulse of Heero's cock as his own cock was stroked and caressed by Heero's warm hand.

"Nnngggg... Duo!" Heero rasped out as he felt the warmth of his seed swell from his balls and explode from the tip of his cock to be swallowed by Duo's passage.

The sudden burst of heat and pressure of Heero's release against his sensitive prostate triggered Duo's climax. With a cry he thrust into Heero's hand once more and then tensed as his body spasmed and jets of semen sprayed from the head onto the tiles to be washed away.

Both men collapsed against each other and the shower tiles as they rode the waves of completion. Heero slipped his softened shaft free and pulled Duo back up against him. He reached for the washcloth and gently cleaned his koi's rear before turning him around and placing a tender kiss to those gorgeous lips.

"Mmmm, Heero... That was nice," Duo purred.

"I agree. But we had better get a move on." Heero's hands slipped into the silky mess of hair and began to wash the conditioner from it. Once done Duo stepped out and Heero quickly washed himself before turning the water off and stepping out of the stall.

Duo had wrung the excess water from his hair and was vigorously toweling it, another towel slung casually around his hips. Heero reached for a towel and began to dry himself off. Together they left the bathroom and went into their own room to finish getting dressed and ready for the bucks party.

Heero was dressed first and fetched the hair dryer for Duo. Duo sat patiently on the edge of the bed while Heero gently teased the strands apart and began to dry the chestnut waterfall. It didn't take too long before the mass was reasonably dry. "Want me to braid it for you?"

"I think I'll leave it in a pony tail, Heero."

"Okay, koi." Heero bent and placed a kiss atop of the crown before returning the hair dryer to the bathroom cupboard. He returned moments later and gave a low whistle of approval. Duo was in the processes of finishing getting dressed. Heero's eyes raked over the form of his lover and soul mate. 

Duo was a walking wet dream. The pale violet of his silk, button down shirt accented his eyes and complimented the many shades of chestnut gold in his hair. The tight, black jeans looked as if they had been painted on and showed off the lean curves of his lower body to perfection. Black leather boots with silver buckles halting just above ankle finished the lower portion of the ensemble. Duo had added a touch of kohl to his eyes and swept his hair back into the said pony tail, securing it with a purple ribbon. Heero growled possessively and stalked across the carpet.

Amethyst eyes gleamed with life and mischief as Duo found himself swept into his lover's arms. "I do believe yer getting jealous here, Hee-chan."

"Damn straight! Just remember you're mine, Duo Maxwell." Heero took Duo's lips in a savage kiss.

"All yours, Heero... forever," Duo sighed as he returned the kiss. Pulling away slightly Duo nibbled along Heero's bottom lip. "Yanno, Heero, the way yer carry on sometimes anyone would believe yer was a jealous husband."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Heero replied.

"Nope." Duo grinned but Heero could detect a touch of something else in the flash of violet. It was only there for a moment and then gone, but Heero saw it and filed it away in his mind for later analyzing.

"I'll have ta pry the women off yer tonight, lover." Duo winked.

"I'm taken," Heero growled.

"Ahhh, but Heero, who in their right mind wouldn't be attracted ta something akin ta a god?" Duo teased.

Heero swatted him on the backside. "Behave yourself tonight."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Duo teased as he pulled from Heero's embrace and with an extra sway to his hips exited the bedroom.

"Wooo hooo," grinned Shane as Duo and Heero entered the lounge room. "Nice threads."

Duo grinned back. "Thanks, man."

"Yer both looking good. Need ta watch out fer the women, guys," Fayah teased.

"No chance of that, Fayah me dear. We're out ta have fun and get Wu-man drunk off his ass," Duo quipped.

"Watch out yer don't do anythin' too bad or yer will have Sally afta yer," snickered Shane. 

Duo shuddered and pulled a face. "We won't do anythin; that will cause Sally ta come after us fer revenge."

"Even I don't like that thought," Heero interjected. "Mad women with pointy needles is not what I like to face."

Duo smiled and gave his koi a hug. "I'll protect yer, Heero."

"Hn. I'll believe that when I see it. The first sign of a needle and you're running for the hills."

Fayah and Shane laughed, Duo pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "Last time I offer ta protect yer, Mr. Suicidal."

Heero chose to ignore that remark. "Come on Duo, we had best be leaving or we will be late."

"Okay, Hee-chan." Duo bounced back with his usual grin firmly in place.

"You have my cell phone number if you should need us. I have no idea what time we will be home, but don't get staying up too late." Heero looked at his two 'children'

"We won't," Fayah and Shane replied simultaneously.

Heero started to leave with Duo close behind. Duo paused at the front door and turned around. "Just remember ta get all yer homework done before watchin' telly. Oh and study of the human reproduction system don't come in until next semester, so no practicing." With a parting wink to the pair Duo bounced out the door and after his lover.

Fayah went bright red and Shane nearly choked on the end of the pencil he was chewing. "Why he's one ta talk!" Shane gasped out as he heard the car start up and the doors slam.

Fayah burst out laughing. "Trust Duo," she said as she shook her head.

~ * ~

"You have the address of where we will be, Rashid, and my pager number is on the pad by the vid phone. Oh My cell phone number is there as well, and Trowa's number in case you can't get me on mine. The doctor's number is there too and the hospital... mmmppphhh."

Quatre's little ramble was cut off by a pair of lips kissing him senseless. "Quatre, I'm sure Rashid will be fine. Now let's go or we will be late and you know what Wufei is like for punctuality."

"Go, master Quatre. Toby and Benny will be fine," Rashid said in his deep voice, an amused smile playing over his lips. "You forget I used to watch over you during the wars. I'm sure I can handle these two rascals."

"Yeah, I know, but these pair are nothing like we were in the wars and that's what scares me," Quatre sighed.

Trowa gave a chuckle. "Rashid will be fine." 

"I give up," Quatre said as he raised his hands in defeat. "Take me to the ball, oh handsome prince."

Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist and pulled his boyfriend to the door. Toby and Benny came out to stand with Rashid and wave them off.

"I hope they will be okay," Quatre said as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"You worry too much, Quatre. Rashid is quite capable of looking after the terrible twosome. Trust him."

"Oh I do trust Rashid... It's the other pair that I don't."

~ oOo ~

tbc........


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leith checked himself once more before stepping out of his room and wandering down the hall to his father's closed door. He knocked quietly and waited.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out on a date, dad. I won't be back too late, okay?"

Bob Martins looked up from the screen. "Okay. Enjoy yourself."

"I will. I got my phone with me if you need to get a hold of me."

"Fine."

Leith allowed a small smile to grace his lips. While his father wasn't your usual run of the mill parent, he did care for Leith in his own way. Tossing his hair over his shoulder he grabbed his wallet and keys, exited the house and unlocked his car. He tossed his jacket to the back seat and climbed in. The motor purred into life and Leith eased the clutch up and pressed on the accelerator, guiding the vehicle out of the driveway and onto the road.

He paused at the traffic lights and re checked the piece of paper he had Paul's address and directions on. The lights changed to green and he drove on, delighting in the power of the car and freedom it gave him.

~ * ~

Paul quickly finished his shower and grabbed a towel. Drying himself off he wrapped the towel firmly around his hips before leaving the small bathroom. "Bathrooms free!" he yelled.

"Thanks, Paul," Sally called back and then made a bee line for the room, just managing to beat Wufei.

Wufei scowled. "Don't take all night," he growled as Sally smiled sweetly at him as she shut the door.

"I won't," came the reply.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before. Remember I am being picked up at seven fifteen."

"You'll have plenty of time, Wufei," came the voice as the water was switched on.

Wufei snorted but made his way back to his room, muttering as he went about women and the obscenely huge amounts of time they seemed to spend in the bathroom just primping and preening.

Paul overheard the little rant and couldn't help himself. He stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "Yer could always save time by showering tagether," he grinned.

Wufei went bright red and halted in mid stride. "I would never do such a thing!" he spluttered.

"Yer say that now, Wufei, but wait until afta yer is married," Paul winked and ducked back inside his room as he saw Wufei's blood pressure rise.

"Why you!" Then he sighed. "I think you are spending far too much time with Maxwell and the rest of his brood." Wufei turned on his heel and went to organize his clothes for the evening.

Paul fetched his best pair of denim jeans from the closet and placed them on the bed. He rummaged in his drawer and brought out a pair of dark blue, silk boxers. Removing the towel he pulled them up over his slender legs and hips and then stepped into the jeans. He tossed up between wearing his pale blue button down shirt or tight white t-shirt. He opted for the t-shirt.

He picked up his brush and ran it through his dark silky locks. The hair fluttered as the static electricity flowed through and Paul cursed quietly. He managed to tame it though and decided to leave it loose. With a final check he deemed himself ready and went out to the lounge room to wait for Leith.

Sally exited the bathroom a few minutes later. "All yours, Wufei," she called.

"About time!" Wufei replied as he quickly entered the room. He looked at his watch, six fifty five. Damn! He turned the faucet on and stripped. Stepping under the spray he gave a yelp. The water was freezing! With no other choice though he was forced to take a cold shower, the other two having used all the hot water. While he washed himself off as swiftly as he could manage so a steady tirade of swearing in mandarin found its way through his chattering teeth.

Sally could hear the muted sounds of cursing and giggled to herself. She hadn't meant to use all the hot water, they didn't normally have this problem as both she and Wufei showered in the mornings and Paul at night. She snickered again as she heard a few more choice words come from the bathroom.

Paul glanced at the clock again. Seven o'five. He tried to appear calm while inside he was a raging mess of anticipation, excitement and a touch of uncertainty. Leith should be here soon. Paul checked his appearance for the tenth time.

"You look fine," Sally said as she whizzed into the lounge looking for her handbag. Finding it she shot back out again.

Wufei emerged moments later still not looking too happy from his forced cold shower. He looked at Paul who was sitting, fiddling with his hands and then to the clock. "He will be here soon."

Paul looked up. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"To be expected. I need not remind you that you are to behave in a manner befitting a son of mine and be home at a reasonable hour." Wufei gave the teen a *look*

Paul had long since learned how to interpret Wufei's *looks* and this one was a classic *Behave yourself or suffer my wrath, look.*

"I will," Paul promised.

The sound of the doorbell greeted their ears and Paul was instantly on his feet and peering through the small peep hole to see who it was. His face split into a grin as he recognized Leith standing on the other side. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, pulling the door open and standing a little flushed in the opening.

"Hey there," Leith said softly as his green eyes sparkled.

"Umm.. Hi," Paul returned. 

"Paul, aren't you going to bring Leith in and introduce us?" Sally asked as she appeared behind Paul trying to put her earrings in.

"I'm sorry," Paul blushed. "Please Leith, won't yer come in?"

Leith grinned at Paul and stepped inside the apartment. He looked around with interest at where Paul lived.

"Errr... this is my foster mother, Sally Po, Leith... Soon ta be Sally Chang, or Chang Sally dependin' on which way yer wanna look at it," Paul indicated to Sally who was clipping in the last earring.

Sally straightened and looked warmly at Leith. "Pleased to meet you Leith. Paul has told us a lot about you." She offered her hand, Leith took it and brought it to his lips.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Po."

Wufei stepped into the lounge room then.

"And I thinks yer remember my foster dad, Wufei," Paul said, trying to hide his smile at the look on Wufei's face when he saw Leith kiss Sally's hand.

Leith released Sally's hand and turned to Wufei. "A pleasure to meet you again, sir. Thank you for allowing Paul to come out to the movies with me this evening."

Wufei frowned a little. The youth was certainly smooth in his manners and that instantly put Wufei on his guard, but he had to admit, the man was definitely trying to do the right thing. Wufei stepped forwards and shook the offered hand. "I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. You make sure you act responsibly with my son." Wufei gave Leith a *look* which meant *Keep your hands to yourself and don't take advantage of my son.*

Leith took the words with good grace. "I promise I will not do anything to cause Paul any harm. We are going to the Odin to see a movie and then stop for a soda afterwards. I will make sure he is home safe, and well before midnight." He made sure to give Wufei a smile.

Wufei grunted and then turned away, retreating further back into the lounge room. He had said his piece and now it was up to the pair of them to show they could be trusted.

"Are you ready to go Paul?" Leith inquired turning his liquid green eyes back to Paul.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Paul smiled back.

"Then our chariot awaits." Leith bowed and opened the front door again.

"Enjoy yourselves," Sally called from her bedroom where she had retreated to finish getting ready.

"You too," Paul returned as he followed Leith out of the door and closed it behind him. They walked side by side to the elevator and waited for the small car to arrive at the floor. The doors chimed open and Paul and Leith entered and rode it to the basement where Leith had parked his car. When they stepped out again Leith shyly took Paul's hand in his and led him through the parking lot to his car.

Paul felt his heart flutter as Leith took his hand and heat flushed through his system. So intent on the warmth of Leith's hand holding his he nearly walked into the car.

Leith smiled and unlocked the door for him. Paul slipped into the seat and buckled up while Leith went to the other side and hopped in. "Let's go shall we?"

"Great!" Paul grinned back.

Leith started the car and backed out. Putting it into first he headed out of the basement parking and back onto the streets, aiming for the cinema complex down town.

~ * ~ 

Heero drove and Duo fiddled with the radio, finally settling on a station playing some rather loud, heavy rock. Duo wriggled and squirmed in his seat to the pulsing beat and Heero couldn't help but smile to himself. They didn't go out clubbing much any more, preferring to spend their evenings at home with Shane and Fayah, watching television or just enjoying each others company.

Again Heero was reminded of how much he loved the life he now led. While they may not have had the dog and the white picket fence they had a decent sized yard and two 'kids' to share it with. Now to top it all off one of their dearest friends was getting married and they were going to celebrate the occasion with them. Looking again at Duo as he bounced lightly in his seat to the rhythm of the music Heero felt his heart swell with the love he felt.

Soon enough they were pulling into the parking area of the Saturn club. Duo practically leapt from the car and quickly locked his door. Waiting impatiently for Heero to join him he looked around and felt his excitement grow. The heavy throb of music could be heard coming from the building and Duo longed to get inside and dance.

Sensing his lover's impatience, Heero hurriedly checked that the vehicle was secure before striding around to place his arm around Duo's waist and head towards the entrance of the club.

"Yer gonna dance with me tonight, Heero?" Duo asked, his eyes shining.

"Hai. I'll have a couple of dances with you, Duo."

"Great!" Duo grinned and then reached for a quick kiss. They entered the club and went through into the main area. While it wasn't too crowded it certainly wasn't lacking in the numbers area either. Scanning around Duo couldn't see any sign of Wufei, Trowa or Quatre as yet. "Don't look like the rest of the group is here yet," he said to Heero.

"Let's get a booth, Duo." Heero led his koi through the maze of tables to a booth by the side. It was secluded enough and yet offered a good line of vision to the entry so they could see when the rest of their party arrived. "Would you like a drink, Duo?"

"Love one, Hee-chan. "I'll have a bourbon and coke thanks, Oh and a large bottle of water too, please."

Heero went to the bar and ordered Duo's drinks along with a scotch for himself. He returned to the booth moments later with the drinks in hand. Duo was still bobbing to the beat of the music as he kept an eye on the door for the arrival of the rest of the group. No sooner had Heero sat down and taken a sip of his drink than a familiar blonde head was seen entering the club.

"Zechs!" Duo called as he stood and waved.

The blonde turned at hearing his name and spotted Duo, moments later he was standing at their booth. "Evening, Heero, Duo," he said in his low voice.

"Hey, Zechsy, wondered if yer was gonna make it tonight or not. I see that Noin let yer off the leash then," Duo winked at the blonde.

Zechs just shook his head in amusement. "And how many drinks has he had?" he asked Heero.

"This is his first," Heero replied with a long suffering look.

Zechs just laughed. "I see. Then it looks as if we are going to have a very interesting evening."

"Yer better believe it, Zechsy," Duo grinned. "Oh man, yer just wait and see what I got planned fer Wuffy tonight."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at Heero. "Dare I ask?"

Heero replied, "I don't want to know myself. Sally has already stated she doesn't want any harm coming to Wufei or she will be on the warpath."

"Then I think I will feign total ignorance," Zechs stated calmly, but his eyes danced with mirth. "I'll return in a moment." Zechs went to the bar to fetch himself a drink.

Duo's eyes returned to the dance floor where several mixed couples were swaying and gyrating to the beat. His foot tapped in time as he watched. Zechs returned and slipped into the booth opposite Heero and Duo and followed Duo's gaze to the dance floor.

"They're here," Heero said moments later as he spotted the forms of Trowa, Quatre and Wufei entering the building.

Duo bounced up in the seat and began his frantic waving again. Quatre spotted him and the three headed in their direction.

"Hey guys. Glad ta see yer finally made it. I was beginning ta get a bit worried about yer all," Duo grinned as the three slid into the booth.

"Sorry we're late, but you can blame Quatre and Sally for it," Trowa smiled.

"Quatre and Sally?" echoed Heero.

"Quatre was doing his usual mother hen trick and then Sally gave us a complete run down on *exactly* what she would do to us if we so much as harm one hair on Wufei's head," Trowa responded.

"I don't need an onna to protect me," Wufei growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it looks like yer had better enjoy yer last week of freedom then Wuffy, once yer married there's no escapin' her thumb, yanno," Duo teased.

"I have no intention of being under any womans so called thumb, Maxwell," Wufei huffed. "And the name is Wufei. Not Wuffy."

"Would any of you like a drink?" Heero asked in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"I'll have a white wine," replied Quatre. 

"Bacardi and dry thanks," Trowa answered

"Orange juice."

Duo nearly choked on his drink. "Orange juice!? It's yer bucks party fer fucks sake, Wuffles, yer gotta have a drink man."

"It's WUFEI! and no thank you. I do not intend to get inebriated, Maxwell." Wufei folded his arms across his chest again to indicate the topic was closed.

"Awww yer no fun, Wuffers." Duo pouted and then turned to Heero. "I'll go get the drinks, Heero."

Wufei gave him a death glare as Duo slid out of the booth. Duo poked his tongue out and went to the bar to get the drinks.

Duo switched to his water after another bourbon and coke. Heero was on the lemonade. Trowa was trying to convince Quatre that six glasses of wine was more than enough, but the blonde wouldn't hear of it. He was enjoying himself and for once he wasn't about to let anyone or anything spoil his fun. He was tired of always having to be the stiff, WEI executive and relished the chance to let his hair down. The fact that he was well and truly on the way to being shitfaced didn't occur to him, nor the hangover that was likely to appear on the 'morrow. Quatre happily downed another glass of wine and to hell with the consequences.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he took in Wufei's form. The Chinese man was a little more flushed than he should have been and swayed lightly on his feet when Duo managed to drag him to the dance floor. Heero did a double take. _Wufei on the dance floor?_ Heero noticed Zechs also watching with amused interest. Reaching across the table Heero snatched up Wufei's orange juice and sniffed at it. It smelt like orange juice, looked like orange juice....

"What are you doing, Heero?" Zechs asked as he watched the ex pilot's actions.

"Hn. Something doesn't appear to be right." Heero frowned as he willed his eyes to focus more intently on the harmless glass before him.

"I don't think it will bite, Heero," Trowa offered as he became aware of Heero's sudden interest in Wufei's beverage.

Heero shot Trowa a glare. "I know Duo has done something, something to get Wufei drunk. But I can't for the life of me work out what or how." This puzzled Heero more than he cared to admit.

"Ask him," said Zechs.

"Ashk Dhuooo what?" slurred Quatre.

"Nothing, my love," Trowa soothed.

Quatre giggled. "I wanna nover dwink."

"I think you have had enough, Quatre."

"Then canna have one of Wuffles schpecial juishes?"

"Nani?"

Duo and Wufei arrived back at the table just as Quatre went into a giggling fit. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Geeze, it don't take much ta get blondie pissed."

"Or Wufei by the looks of it, Duo," Heero stared at his lover.

"Errrr... think I needs the bathroom, guys." Duo was about to make a run for it when Heero grabbed the end of his pony tail and pulled him up short. "Not so fast, lover."

All Duo could do was peek out from underneath his shaggy bangs and utter an eeep as Heero held him. "Let's dance, koi."

Duo found himself on the dance floor in Heero's strong arms. For a moment he let himself forget as he melded his body to his lover's, enjoying the intimate contact and losing himself to the music. He rested his head on Heero's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist.

They swayed gently to the beat and Heero enjoyed the feeling of Duo's warm body close to his, but he had to remind himself he had brought Duo out here to get some answers. "Duo?"

"Ummm.... Yes, Heero?"

"Just how did you manage to get Wufei inebriated?"

"Promise yer won't kill me?"

Heero sighed. "Hai, I promise."

"Well I got him his orange juice as requested, but...."

"Go on."

"I got the bartender to put in a shot of vodka as well. It's pretty much undetectable in one hundred percent orange juice," Duo snickered.

"I see," Heero stated a little firmly.

"Well, we need him to be a bit tipsy fer us to carry out the mission, Heero," Duo whined.

"Mission?"

"Yup."

"Duo.... remember what Sally said."

Duo snorted. "Don't worry so much, Heero. I ain't gonna do anythin' drastic."

"I hope not because if Sally finds out then I'm leaving for L1 on the first available shuttle."

Duo chuckled. "It's all just gonna be a bit of harmless fun. You'll see."

Heero shook his head and finished the dance. Returning to the table he found Wufei having a wonderful conversation with Quatre and their respective glassware, oblivious to their surroundings. Trowa and Zechs just sat watching in amusement.

"I think it's time ta move on ta plan B," Duo smirked.

"Plan B?" Trowa and Zechs repeated.

Duo rubbed his hands together in glee. "My friends we have a mission. The mission, if you choose ta accept it, consists of taking our friend and bridegroom here out to a motel where we will put into action, Plan C."

"Plan C?" Three voices echoed this time.

"Plan C will be revealed when we gets ta a motel," Duo winked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Zechs groaned.

"Now where's yer sense of adventure, Zechsy?"

"Went south with the ducks which is where I will be once Sally finds out," Zechs dead panned.

"What we going to a motel for, Throwa?" Quatre slurred as he tried to stand up.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Trowa mused as he caught his lover and steadied him.

"Grab Wuffers will yer Heero and let's get going."

Heero sighed... loudly. He knew he was going to regret this but did as he was asked. Zechs gave him a hand and between the two of them they managed to get Wufei out and into the back of Heero's car where he promptly passed out. Zechs climbed in as well and Duo slipped behind the steering wheel. Trowa managed to get Quatre into their car and followed behind his friends.

Duo drove for a short distance and then pulled into a motel. He stopped by the office and leaving the motor running jumped out and ran inside the reception area. He returned moments later flourishing a key. Hopping back behind the wheel he guided the car around the back and along the row of units until he found number 34. Cutting the engine he jumped out again and unlocked the door, turning on the lights as he did so. "C'mon!" he called to Heero and Zechs who were busy trying to drag the very drunk and passed out Wufei from the back seat.

"You could lend a hand, Maxwell," Zechs complained as Wufei slid out of his grasp for the second time.

"Yer doing all right," Duo quipped. "'Sides, I gotta get the stuff ready." He bounded over to Trowa's car. "Yer bring the stuff?"

"In the trunk, Duo," Trowa answered as he tried to stop Quatre from falling over as he walked into the room.

"Great!" Duo gave an evil grin before diving into the trunkof Trowa's car and appearing moments later with a brown paper carry bag. He jogged back up to the motel room and shut the door. "Now fer plan C."

~ * ~

Sally looked at her friends gathered around the table and smiled. She had never thought she would see the day when she would be having a hen's night. Since Wufei's proposal things had begun to change. The planning of the wedding had started out more like a dream than anything. It had taken a good six months for her to accept that she was in fact going to be married and it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. The last few months had been hectic to say the least, with all the final arrangements and checking. She was sure she had forgotten something. Oh well it was too late to do anything about it now. Next week she would be marrying the man who had stolen her heart several years ago and she couldn't be happier.

The restaurant was a fine one and had catered to their needs very well. The food had been excellent and the accompanying wine perfect. They sat enjoying their coffees while Noin entertained them with stories from hers and Zechs' early days of marriage. "I can't believe how inexperienced he was." Noin's voice was full of laughter. "I mean, he really didn't have all that much of a clue when it came down to the whole sex issue."

Relena rolled her eyes. "That's my brother for you. Too busy concentrating on playing with the big toys instead of chasing after women, gaining valuable experience and sowing his wild oats."

Lady Une nearly choked while Dorothy smirked. "I never would have believed I would hear such words coming from your mouth, Relena," Une stated.

"Ahhh, there's a lot you don't know about me, Lady Une," Relena winked.

Une rolled her eyes. "Give them a taste of authority and they think they can rule the world."

This statement sent the entire table into laughter. Weakly Sally dabbed at her eyes. "I swear you lot are going to give me bruised ribs and strained muscles from all this laughing," she said as she dried her tears.

"Best to enjoy it while you can, Sally, once you're married that's it you know. You will become a slave to his highness. Nothing more than a dishwasher, cook, cleaner, maid and bed slave," Dorothy quipped.

"Yes, you will only be allowed out on parole to go to work and do the shopping," Noin winked.

"Bed slave?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I think not."

"Ohh come on, Sally, you can't tell us you're not dying to know what Wufei is like in bed," Relena snickered.

"Not as much as you lot obviously," Sally countered.

"You mean you're not curious to know how big he is, or how he uses it?" Noin ventured.

Despite herself Sally began to turn red.

Dorothy reached into her bag and pulled out a package. She passed it over the table to Sally. "Well here's a little gift from all of us that you may find useful.... depending on what Wufei turns out to be like that is." 

Sally looked at the package and then at her friends. She didn't get a clue though as to what was inside the wrapping from any of their faces. They all wore innocent expressions which didn't fool Sally for one moment. Gingerly she reached forwards and picked it up. She eyed it suspiciously, as if it were to explode in her hands and turned it over. It looked harmless enough.

"Go on, open it," Relena encouraged. "It won't bite."

Sally's gaze flickered from face to face trying to glean a clue, anything that may alert her to the package contents. She was out of luck. With a sigh she began to pull at the sticky tape that held the wrapping in place.

Dorothy grinned, Relena could hardly contain her excitement. Noin just smiled and Une kept her face as impassive as she could.

Sally's eyes opened wide in shock and the item dropped to the table with a clatter. "Oh my," was all she could say as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my," she giggled.

Relena burst into laughter at the look on Sally's face. Dorothy soon joined her. Even Une's mouth was twitching with mirth.

"I don't believe it. These three I can understand pulling something like this, but you, Une!?" Sally gave her boss and friend a funny look. "I never would have believed it in a million years." A look of total bemusement was on her face as she reached for the object and picked it up to examine it.

It was long. About eight inches all up and perfectly sculpted in the replica of a male penis. The outer covering was a fine latex, giving the toy an almost real feeling to the touch. Sally shook her head.

"Just in case Wufei isn't enough for you," Dorothy snickered.

"Oh and it is battery operated too," Relena added

Sally paused in her examination for a moment and glanced at the two young women. With a gleam in her eye she twisted the base and the object began to vibrate and hum.

The waiter chose that moment to arrive at their table to see if anyone would like more coffee. He took one look at the object and instantly turned red. His voice stilled in his throat and all he managed was a sort of strangled sound as he quickly turned and beat a hasty retreat.

The women all burst into hysterical laughter.

"I think we should be leaving now," Une stated.

"I agree. That poor waiter is probably traumatized for life," Noin snickered.

"Ohh I don't know, he could have been jealous," Sally offered with her innocent look as she twirled the vibrator around.

"You have to admit it's a pretty impressive piece," Relena sniggered.

"I wouldn't know," Noin replied. "I don't have that problem, I have enough with Zechs and he's pretty impressive let me tell you."

"Okay, okay, enough information thank you," Une interrupted. "Let's pay the bill and go to the casino."

"I'm with you Une. Lead on Mc Duff," Sally said as she switched the toy off and dropped it into her bag. "Thanks girls, I'll let you all know if I needed to use it or not when I get back from the honeymoon." With that Sally stood and followed Une to the cashier.

Moments later they were in Une's car and heading for the casino for a night of fun.

~ * ~

"Perfect." Duo stood back to admire his handiwork.

Wufei lay passed out from the alcohol. Sprawled across the bed in the motel room he was completely oblivious to what was happening to him. A fact he was to regret later.

"Ooohhh. Nice work, Duo," Quatre said as he lay on the other bed watching intently. Trowa had refused to let him drink anything other than coffee and while he was still rather tipsy he was able to speak a little clearer.

"Hn. He's going to kill you."

"It's not permanent, Yuy. 'Sides, if he's gonna come afta me he will be coming afta yer lot as well," Duo smirked. "Yer did hold him down fer me."

"We had to Duo or god knows what else you may have removed with that razor," Trowa said quietly, but he couldn't help the grin.

Wufei lay snoring softly on the bed, completely unaware of the fact that he was now completely devoid of all body hair, except for his head.

"I just hope Sally understands," Zechs put in from his seat across the room.

"She only said she would come afta us if we harmed a hair on his head. We haven't touched his head," Duo sniggered.

"No. Just shaved all the rest of him," Zechs shook his head.

"Ooohhh.... Pink skin," Quatre said as he studied Wufei's freshly shaven groin.

"Now, now, Quat," Duo said as he swatted away Quatre's hand that was sneaking towards Wufei's pink skin. "Yer got yer own boyfriend ta play with. Wufei here is Sally's playground, not yers."

Quatre pouted.

"Hey Tro, I think Quat wants yer ta shave a bit more," Duo winked as he picked up the shaving tools and went through to the bathroom to clean them off.

"Then he will be waiting awhile. The re-growth is a bitch! Itches like hell, I can tell you."

"Nani?" Heero's eyes went wide as he looked at the Latin. "Since when did you shave, Trowa?"

It was Trowa's turn to take on a reddish hue.

"I didn't know you shaved anywhere other than your face, Trowa." Quatre sat up, his eyes firmly fixed on Trowa and waited for an answer.

"Ummm.... well when you're in the circus and all, you need to kind of keep neat and tidy, I mean some of the costumes...."

"So in other words yer had ta keep yer bikini line waxed?" Duo bounced back into the room, a grin plastered to his face.

"Umm... Yeah, something like that."

Quatre slid off the bed and sidled over to his lover. "Mmmmm. I think I like the sound of a fresh shaven Trowa."

Trowa swallowed hard and looked to his friends for help. Duo came to his rescue. "Not now blondie, we still got work ta do."

"We do?" Heero asked. 

"Yup. Time fer plan D. Yer bring the rest of the stuff Tro?"

Trowa nodded.

"Great then go grab it."

Trowa left the room and went out to the car, returning moments later with another brown carry bag. He passed it to Duo. "All in there."

"Wooo hooo. Perfect, Tro," Duo sang as he rummaged in the bag.

The rest of the group gathered around as Duo began to pull out various items from the bag and toss them to the bed.

"Hey that's mine!" Quatre yelled as one item landed on the quilt.

*Silence*

Quatre went beet red and began to stutter as three heads turned in his direction. "Umm... I.. W..W..Well... I.. I.. It isn't..."

Heero held up the pink tutu that was studded with sequins and diamantes. "It's yours?"

Zechs couldn't stop laughing, Duo was in fits and Heero was ready to join them. "I don't want to know." Heero passed the tutu to Trowa.

"He does look kind of cute in it though," Trowa winked.

"C'mon guys, let's get this finished and see what he looks like," Duo interrupted, managing to hold his laughter for a while.

With a shake of his head Heero reached forth and joined the others in helping Duo to finish off what he had started.

~ * ~ 

Sally folded her cards and sighed. "That's it, I'm all out of chips."

Une grinned at her from behind the obscenely large pile that sat in front of her. Dorothy had a similar pile while Noin pretty much retained what she had started with. Relena didn't have any as she had opted to watch as she wasn't sure of the rules for Black Jack.

Looking at her watch Une declared this would be the last round and then they would head for home. The evening had been a success, they had shared a few drinks, a good meal and enjoyed the various tables the casino had to offer. Sally agreed, she was tired and besides she didn't want to leave Paul at home by himself for too long, even though she had an idea that Leith would probably still be there waiting with him until either Wufei or herself got home, and knowing the ex pilots it would be her that arrived home first.

The girls rounded up their chips and went to the cashier to check them in. Moments later they were in the car park and settling into the interior of Une's car who had offered to be the chauffeur for the evening.

Une kicked the engine into life and exited the car park. They headed down the road and out on the main street that would see the first of the drop off points, Noin's home being the closest. The radio blared away and they sang along tunelessly, not that they cared.

They were passing through the center of town by the main court house when Sally suddenly yelled and nearly perforated Une's ear drums.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" 

"What the hell is wrong, Sally? You just about deafened me," Une said a little annoyed.

"I think that was Wufei!"

"Where?" Everyone swivelled their heads and tried to see out the window at the same time.

"Back there. Une, turn around and go back please."

Une pulled over and did as Sally requested. Soon they were approaching the court house once more. "It *is* Wufei!" Sally exclaimed.

Une pulled up and the five women stared. Then Dorothy broke into giggles, Relena joined her and Noin wasn't far behind.

"Now that's what I call justice," Une snickered.

Sally had gotten out of the car and was approaching the chained figure. She looked around and raised her fist in mock anger, shaking it at the night sky. "MAXWELL!!!! I promise you a slow castration!"

~ oOo ~ 

tbc.....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duo had finished pulling the various items of attire from the bag Trowa had fetched and the remainder of the group stared wide eyed at them.

"Surely you can't be going to do what I think you're going to do, Duo?" Zechs said as he picked up the sparkling tiara.

"Well I certainly am not putting this on him," Heero said with a shudder, and promptly dropped the tiny, pink thong.

Quatre snickered as he waved the fairy wand around. "I shall grant thee a wish.." 

Trowa shook his head. "Let's get him dressed and out of here."

"Roger," Duo confirmed and grabbed the thong. "Lift his hips will yer, Heero?"

Heero rolled his eyes but complied with the request. It didn't take long and Wufei was *dressed*

"Now what?" Zechs asked, not all that sure he really wanted to know.

"Now we take him down town and chain him up where Sally and the girls will find him," Duo replied with a cheeky grin.

"You're not serious, are you, Duo?" Heero's eyes were wide.

"Yup." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tag. It was similar to the tags you put on your luggage when traveling.

Trowa snatched at it and read the writing. He snickered softly and passed it back to Duo. "Good one."

Duo laughed.

"What did it say, Trowa?" Quatre asked from behind yet another cup of strong coffee, the fairy wand having been confiscated.

"You'll see."

With Wufei now *attired*, the five bundled him back into the car and dropping off the motel key, headed for the town. 

"Where exactly are we going, Duo?" Heero asked.

"To the court house."

Several snickers rang out.

"Justice, eh, Duo?" Quatre giggled.

"Too right man, too right," Duo sniggered.

A little while later they arrived at the court house and with Wufei between them they carried him to the railings where Duo handcuffed him. He quickly tied the label to the strap of the tutu and Quatre dived in to read.

"Property of Sally Po. Please phone 9555 9750 for collection. Oh, Duo..." Quatre burst out laughing.

"Hn. How is Sally supposed to uncuff him?" Heero asked with his arms folded across his chest. "We don't all share your skills at lock picking, Duo."

"Simple, Hee-chan." Duo waved a key in front of Heero's nose. Before anyone could ask where he proposed to leave the key, Duo dived under the frills of the tutu and slipped the key into Wufei's thong. With an evil grin he re-emerged. "Now Sally will get an idea of what ta expect from Wu bear in the size department on the honeymoon."

Quatre went bright red, Zechs spluttered and Trowa smirked. Heero remained stoic as usual, but with a glint in his eye he went back to the car and returned moments later with a camera. "Just for prosperity," he said in his flat monotone and began to snap away.

"Ohh Heero.... I'm training yer well," Duo snickered.

The flash of the camera stirred Wufei from his drunken stupor and his eyes flickered open. He looked around him groggily as he tried to get his vision to focus. He went to bring a hand to wipe at his eyes but found he couldn't. He turned to look and his face took on a surprised expression.

"Oh shit! He's awake," Zechs said.

Duo snickered and darted up to Wufei where he whispered in his ear. "The key's in yer pants, Wuffy." Then he planted a sloppy kiss to Wufei's stunned face and waltzed back to the car where the rest of the men were waiting.

"Have fun!" Quatre called as the car sped off, hoots of laughter trailing in their wake.

Wufei watched the tail lights disappear, his mind was still pleasantly muzzy from the alcohol so his current predicament didn't register. Happily he began to hum to himself as he swayed lightly in his chains.

~ * ~ 

Leith drove carefully to the cinema complex and parked in the underground parking area. He escorted Paul to the sidewalk and entrance to the building. They joined the short queue and soon had their tickets in hand. "What would you like to nibble on, Paul?" Leith asked politely as they faced the candy bar.

Paul thought of all the delicious parts of Leith he would love to sample. "Ummm... popcorn I guess."

Leith smiled and leaned forward to whisper. "Small or large?"

Paul only just managed to hold the gasp of air. "I like it large," he replied with a glint in his eye.

"Do you now?" Leith replied enjoying the teasing banter.

"Mmm the bigger the better," Paul shot back with a grin.

"Then I will just have to hope that I can comply with that request," Leith purred.

"I'm sure yer will be more than capable of that," Paul whispered in a husky tone.

Leith gave him a wide grin. "We will see." He winked and moved to the counter to purchase a large popcorn and a packet of M&M's. He returned to Paul and they went to the usher who took their tickets and pointed them in the direction of the cinema their film was showing in.

Moments later they had entered the cinema and made their way to the back row. Not many people were in so they could pretty much choose anywhere to sit. Paul had heard about the *back row* from friends at school and wondered if Leith did too. Oh well, he would hopefully find out.

Leith led them along to the center of the row and they sat down. Leith passed Paul the popcorn and Paul held the tub so as it was between them and Leith could help himself. The lights began to lower and the screen glowed as the adverts came on.

The movie started at last and Paul relaxed into his seat and watched. He couldn't believe half the things he was seeing. He snickered loudly as he observed Arthur *riding* his horse, the coconuts bashing together in imitation of the hooves triggering a fit of the giggles. 

Paul hadn't seen much in the way of movies and a classic like this introduced him to a whole new perception of the comedy world, and he loved it. He laughed in all the right places, seeing the artistry for what it was... pure madness. 

Leith was quite content to sit and watch Paul. He had seen the movie before and it delighted him to observe Paul enjoying it as much as he had. He continued to dip into the now dwindling popcorn as he shared his attention between the screen and Paul.

They were both so engrossed in the current scene that they didn't notice they were reaching for the popcorn at the same time. As both hands descended into the tub so their fingers brushed and electricity crackled. Paul gasped and quickly withdrew his hand, he turned to see Leith grinning at him. Leith reached up and took the empty tub from Paul's hand and set it on the vacant seat next to him, then he returned his hand to where Paul's was sitting on the armrest and gently took it in his own. He smiled at Paul.

Paul withdrew his hand in shock and then watched as Leith took the popcorn tub from him and set it down. He followed the movement of Leith's hand as it returned and was placed over his own. He looked into Leith's eyes and noted the warm smile. Paul melted as his heart rate increased. He flashed a smile back and then turned his attention once again to the screen and the rabid rabbit that was now flying around, grateful for the dark that was hiding the flush of pleasure that was surely adorning his cheeks.

Leith enjoyed the contact. He gently held Paul's hand in his and began to rub his thumb over the back of Paul's hand, pleased to feel a slight tremor pass through the slender hand.

Paul relaxed into the soft caress and unconsciously leaned closer to Leith until their shoulders were pressing and they were sharing body heat. Paul's head gradually drifted lower until it rested upon Leith's shoulder.

Leith gave a mental cheer. Softly he untangled his fingers from Paul's hand and stretched his arm to reach around and pull Paul closer to him.

Paul shivered lightly with the contact, his body responding to the touch and he fervently tried to school his thoughts back to the screen. Somehow he managed to focus on the rest of the movie, but he had to admit it wasn't easy, not with Leith's arm around him and fingers brushing lightly against his shoulder. In all of his young life Paul had only ever known one thing when with someone and it usually meant he was stripped naked as quickly as possible and then fucked rapidly. None of the tenderness or foreplay had ever been granted him while working the streets to stay alive and so this whole idea of dating and the like was completely foreign to him, but he was eager to find out just what the magic was.

Leith relaxed, enjoying Paul's warmth pressed against him and delighting in the shivers that passed through the teen's body with the stroke of his fingers. He could tell Paul held some deep secret and it was obvious he hadn't experienced anything like this date or the tenderness that Leith was showing him, and yet those deep blue eyes told a completely different story.

The movie wound down and the credits began to roll, the lights brightened and Paul found he didn't want to move, he was quite content to stay where he was. Unfortunately they couldn't stay, so with reluctance Paul lifted his head from Leith's shoulder and turned to look at his date.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Leith asked as he slowly removed his arm from around Paul and allow him to straighten up.

"Yeah I did. It was hilarious," Paul responded.

"The night is still young so shall we go grab a soda or something before I take you home?"

"I'd like that."

They stood and left the theater, dropping the empty popcorn tub and M&M packet into the trash can on their way.

"There's a small cafe around the corner, they do pretty good sodas."

"Lead on," Paul smiled.

Leith grinned and resisted the urge to pull Paul into a hug. Maybe later. Same sex displays of affection in public were still frowned upon by some and Leith really didn't want to subject Paul to any unnecessary ridicule, not this early in their relationship. He didn't know yet if Paul would be accepting of him touching him in public so he opted to play it safe. He led the way down the street and around the corner where the bright lights of the cafe spilled out onto the sidewalk, their shoulders brushing from time to time.

Leith led them to a booth at the rear and they slid in next to each other. Paul took the offered menu and scanned down. "What's an Iced Chocolate like?" he asked Leith.

"Ohh they are nice. Chocolate milk with ice-cream and whipped cream. You want to try one?"

Paul blushed. "Yeah, if that's okay."

Leith grinned. "Iced Chocolate it is then." Leith gave the order to the waitress and relaxed into the seat while they waited for their drinks. The area they were sat in was pretty secluded so Leith decided to take a chance and he reached for Paul's hand again, wrapping it firmly in his own, lacing their fingers as he did so.

Paul turned to him as his hand was held and couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks. It felt nice. The moment was interrupted with the return of the waitress and their drinks. Paul's eyes opened wide as he saw the size of the Chocolate. The glass was huge, whipped cream piled on top and adorned with a cherry. The waitress popped the glasses down on the table and with a smile left them to it.

"Wow! I hafta say that's gotta be the biggest drink I've seen in ages." Paul stared at the glass, unsure whether to drink it, eat it or worship it.

Leith laughed and released Paul's hand to take his own Chocolate and begin to sample it. He lifted the cherry from the top and began to lick the cream off its red, swollen base. He caught the soft, indrawn breath from Paul and snickered inwardly. Time for a little teasing, see just how far he could push Paul.

Paul watched as Leith's pink tongue darted out to lick away the cream. His breath hitched as the pink tongue swirled around the cherry and then sucked it inside that sweet mouth. He shivered.

Leith sucked the cherry in and proceeded to wash it with his mouth before pulling it back out again with a soft pop. He dipped it back into the cream and then started the procedure all over again, enjoying the passing emotions on Paul's face as he teased his date with his suggestive tongue.

Paul could barely hold the moan as he watched that cherry receiving the attentions he wouldn't mind sampling himself. A wicked grin lit up his face as he realized that Leith was teasing him. _Two can play at that game,_ he thought and picked up his own cherry and began to make love to it with his own tongue.

Leith couldn't hold the soft moan as he watched Paul's eyes light up and then begin a seduction of his own cherry. The teen was positively erotic in the way he laved the cherry with his tongue and lips. Leith knew he could have a lot of fun with Paul and hoped the younger boy would be happy to continue seeing him.

Paul bit into the soft fruit and swallowed the morsel, it was sweet. Reaching for the glass he removed the spoon and began to devour the drink, ice cream, cream and chocolate milk alike all finding their way into his mouth to be savored and swallowed.

Leith finished his own drink as he watched the rapture on Paul's face. His heart warmed with the delight the young man was showing in everything Leith did for him. It only cemented Leith's suspicion that Paul hadn't experienced or enjoyed anything along the lines of dating before.

With their drinks finished Leith looked at his watch, it was eleven fifteen. "I guess I should be getting you back home, Paul."

"What's the time?"

"Eleven fifteen."

They slid out of the booth and Leith paid for their drinks before escorting Paul back to the car. They slid into the seats and Leith started her up, pulling smoothly out into the traffic and heading back to Wufei's apartment. The trip didn't take long and soon Leith had the car parked at Paul's apartment block. Paul undid his seat belt and looked at Leith.

"Would yer like ta come up fer a bit?" Paul asked shyly.

Leith tried not to appear too eager. "I'd like that."

They exited the car and Leith followed Paul inside. Paul felt his heart pounding in his ears as he reached for Leith's hand and threaded his fingers within Leith's. Leith felt warmed by the gesture and squeezed Paul's hand in response. They rode the elevator to the apartment floor and exited. Paul paused outside Mrs. Laurens door and knocked softly. While he waited he turned to Leith. "I gotta lets Mrs. Laurens know I'm home."

Leith nodded and waited. The door opened and the motherly figure peeped out. "Oh it's you, Paul. Did you have a good time?

"Yes thanks, Mrs. Laurens. Just thought I'd let yer know I was back."

"Okay, Paul. Thank you." Mrs. Laurens smiled. "If you need anything just call me."

"I will. Thanks again." Paul turned and went to the front door of the apartment. He slipped the key into the lock and let himself in, Leith right behind. The table lamp cast a warm glow through the room and Paul took his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair. "Can I get yer a coffee or somethin' Leith?" he asked. With Leith in the apartment and knowing they were all alone, Paul felt himself become very self conscious.

Leith picked up on the vibes. "A coffee would be nice thanks, Paul." 

Paul went through to the kitchen, glad to have something to distract himself for the moment while he ordered his thoughts. Coffee made, he carried the two mugs back into the lounge where Leith was sitting on the couch. He passed a mug over and then picked up the remote. The television crackled into life and Paul settled himself down next to Leith. Both boys sipped on their drinks as they tried to concentrate on the show, slowly with each pick up and replace of their respective mugs on the coffee table their bodies drew closer together.

Soon they were pressed up against each other and Leith gave in to the temptation and wrapped his arm around Paul, pulling him close. Paul allowed himself to be drawn to Leith, his head pillowed on the strong shoulder and his own hand snaked behind to wrap around Leith's waist. Content for the moment they watched the television a little more.

"You really did enjoy the movie?" Leith asked in the advert break.

"Yeah, I did. I still find that scene wiv the black knight funny. How the heck he expected ta keep on fightin' when his arm's and legs was missin'...." Paul dissolved into giggles.

"Tis but a flesh wound!" Leith quoted as he joined Paul's laughter.

"But I just cut off yer arm!" Paul tossed back.

"Come back here and I'll bite your kneecaps off!" Leith snickered.

The pair of them rolled around on the couch in fits of laughter as they recalled the movie, suddenly they found themselves close... very close. Their noses were almost touching and Paul could feel Leith's hot breath as it brushed across his cheek. They stopped and just stared at each other. Slowly Paul's eyes darted from Leith's eyes to his lips and back again. Leith's eyes did the same and as Leith's face came closer so Paul tilted his head and let his eyes slide shut.

Leith also tilted his head and brought his face closer. He noticed Paul's eyes close just as their lips met. It was a soft, tender exchange, just a brief touch of lip against lip and Leith pulled back slightly.

Paul's eyes opened a little as Leith moved away. The kiss had been gentle, only a mere brush, but Paul craved more. He desperately wanted to experience the kind of loving embrace his friends and their partners shared, to feel for himself just what was so good about having someone to share with, someone who cared just as much for you as you did for them. His tongue slipped out and he ran it lightly over his bottom lip, tasting Leith.

Not daring to move for a moment lest he break the spell, Leith studied Paul's reaction to his kiss. He was delighted to see that Paul had obviously enjoyed it and if his guess was right, he wanted more. Leith was only too happy to oblige. He wrapped his arm around Paul and pulled him closer, pleased to feel Paul's arms snake around his own shoulders. He brought his other hand to the base of Paul's skull and guided their mouths back together. This time the kiss was sweeter. Leith gently moved his lips over Paul's and traced his tongue over Paul's bottom lip seeking entry to that sweet mouth.

Paul allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss and felt Leith's tongue asking for entrance, he parted his lips in permission and sighed inwardly as Leith's tongue swept inside and began to explore his mouth, running over gums and soft palette, seeking out the sensitive areas and stroking them. The kiss began to deepen and Paul felt the rest of his body responding to pleasure. He had never had the gift of such a kiss and the feeling was overwhelming. He began to respond, tentatively pushing his own tongue forth.

Suddenly there was the sound of a key in the lock and the door sprang open. Leith and Paul pulled apart, startled as their hearts pounded in their respective chests.

~ * ~ 

Sally stood on the sidewalk and stared at her fiancee. "I'm gonna kill Maxwell when I get my hands on him," she growled.

Une and Noin appeared at her side. "I think he looks kind of cute," Noin sniggered.

Sally rolled her eyes. "You would. I warned those lot not to harm a hair on his head and look what they go and do," Sally muttered as she took in Wufei's handcuffed form.

"I think he looks good in pink," Relena offered as she joined the group.

Sally looked down her nose at the former Queen. "I don't see the humor," she snapped.

"Oh come on Sally, lighten up. Wufei's not hurt. In fact I don't hear him complaining at all," Dorothy injected.

"If anything he seems quite peaceful," Noin added as she leaned forwards. "Hey Wufei... You in there?" Noin tapped Wufei's head and then noticed the small tag attached to his tutu strap. "Property of Sally Po," she read out aloud. "Well at least they put your phone number on here so if anyone else found him they would know who to contact to come and get him."

"I still say it's justice," Une snickered.

"And I say you have all had too much to drink," Sally said as she looked at the handcuffs. "Just how the hell am I supposed to unlock these?"

Wufei hiccuped softly and opened his eyes. "Hello ladies," he managed to slur out. "And how was your evening?"

"Fine thank you, Wufei," Une responded. "I take it yours was equally as interesting?"

"Ummm...." Wufei's face scrunched a little. "I really can't remember all that much." He began to sway a little. 

Relena giggled. "I like your outfit."

"Thank you," Wufei said as he tried to bow a little but found himself restrained. With a puzzled look he tried to turn and see why he couldn't move his arms.

"You're cuffed, Wufei," Dorothy said as she tried to hold her laughter. The look on Wufei's face was priceless, not to mention how cute he looked in his *outfit*

"All I can say is where the hell did Duo manage to lay his hands on *this*!" Sally snorted as she waved at Wufei's ensemble.

Wufei was still oblivious to his state of dress. The tiara sparkled in his hair, the soft pink of the tutu clashing with his dark locks. Pink ballet slippers adorned his feet and the fairy wand was clutched tightly in one hand.

"How do you know it was Duo that did this? It could have easily been Quatre, Trowa or even Heero," Noin said as she studied the cuffs.

"Trust me. It has Maxwell written all over it," Sally muttered as she also studied the cuffs.

"You won't get them off without a key," Une offered. "They're Preventer cuffs."

"Great!"

"We could always leave him here and come back in the morning," Dorothy suggested with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Have you any idea how Wufei will react if we do that?" Sally said in contempt.

"Good point," Noin replied. "Wouldn't be a pretty sight despite the tutu."

Sally sighed and leaned in towards Wufei who was happily humming the tune to 'Mission Impossible'. "Wufei?"

Wufei continued to hum as his dialated pupils tried to focus on who was speaking to him.

Sally tried again. "Wufei, it's me, Sally. Do you know where the key is to the handcuffs?"

Wufei gave her a lopsided grin. "Sally... Sally, my dear onna. Aren't I going to marry you?"

"Yes Wufei, you are, but not unless we can get you out of these handcuffs. Now can you tell me where the key is?"

Wufei thought for a moment. He could remember someone telling him something about a key but what was it?

Sally sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. I wouldn't put it past Maxwell to have left him here without a key."

"If I know Duo he would have put the key in an obvious place but a safe one. Somewhere that you wouldn't really think to look, but no one else would find." Noin scratched her head and then blushed.

"What?" The other four women turned to look at her. "Ummm.... I bet Duo stashed the key on him somewhere."

"You think?"

"Yup." Noin blushed again. "See if he's wearing any underwear, Sal."

"I beg your pardon!" Sally's eyes opened wide.

"Come on, Sally, you're a doctor for crying out loud. You've seen hundreds of men in their underwear and less. Don't tell me you're shy," Noin snickered.

Sally blushed bright red. "But this is different."

"No it isn't. Now either you look or I'll do it for you," Noin responded with a saucy wink.

"Fine!" Sally muttered a few choice words under her breath before lowering her upper body to lift the frills out of the way and see if Wufei was wearing underwear. "Oh my!" was all that escaped her mouth as she observed the tiny thong that only just offered Wufei his modesty. She could see the outline of a key tucked just under the elastic of the top. 

Gingerly she reached forwards and went to slip her fingers inside to hook the key. Unfortunately her fingertips brushed Wufei's stomach and he giggled and jerked. Sally's fingers disappeared deeper than she had intended and discovered the softened manhood along with a slight roughness as her hand grazed back on the skin. _What the?_ she thought and then pushed her hand against the smooth skin of Wufei's groin. "I don't believe it," she growled.

"Believe what? Don't tell me he's either incredibly well endowed or you cant find it," snickered Dorothy.

"That bastard Maxwell has shaved him," Sally stated as she reappeared from underneath the tulle.

"You're joking?" Une said covering her mouth.

"Nope." Sally lifted Wufei's armpits. "Just wait until I see those five."

The other four women burst into laughter. "Oh my, just think how uncomfortable he's going to be when the re growth starts," snickered Relena. "I mean, a bikini line is bad enough, but the whole lot!" Relena fell into Dorothy's arms as her laughter took all her energy.

"Well Sally, you really can't seek revenge you know. After all you did only say not to touch a hair on his head and they haven't. Pity you didn't include the rest of his body." Noin collapsed into a fit of giggling.

Sally turned to her friends and couldn't help but see the funny side to it all. "I guess you're right," she said with a snicker. "Oh well, once the itching starts it will be revenge enough on Wufei for allowing himself to get so drunk and letting Maxwell near him."

The five women continued to laugh for a while and finally sobered up. "Did you find a key?" Relena asked.

"Yes, I did," Sally replied. I guess we had better uncuff him then."

"I agree," Une spoke. "Let's get him out of here before the police come along. I do not fancy trying to explain what one of our top agents was doing wearing a tutu out the front of the courthouse at one in the morning."

Wufei's cuffs were quickly released and he was once more bundled into a car. His drunken state was still with him, however the effects were slowly beginning to wear off. Une drove swiftly and soon Noin was dropped off and then Dorothy. Sally's apartment block was next on route and it was with much grumbling from Wufei and brute force from Sally that they finally managed to get him inside and into the elevator.

"You sure you can handle him from here?" Relena asked as she assisted Sally to prop Wufei in the corner of the elevator.

"Yes I will be fine. Paul should be home so I can get him to help me with him."

"He's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow," Une observed.

"Serve him right," Sally replied and then stepped out of the elevator to give her friends a hug and thank them for a lovely evening.

Wufei watched in a trance from within the elevator. He shifted slightly and began to lose his balance. He shoved his hand out in order to stop himself from falling and hit the button. The doors closed before any of the women had a chance to stop them.

"Shit!" The three chorused and then watched as the little lights above the elevator indicated the car's rise. Sally frantically pushed on the call button, trying to summon the elevator back. The light stopped on number five, paused for a few moments and then began to come back down. Sally felt the cold sweat break out as she awaited the elevator's return.

Wufei had managed to right himself and leaned back against the wall as the small car lurched and began to move upwards. His stomach gave a jolt and suddenly he didn't feel too good. The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors swooshed open. He looked up to see a pair of amused gray eyes looking back at him. He knew he should recognize this person, but for the life of him he couldn't think why.

The person stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. He continued to cast curious glances at Wufei who had begun to scratch at his head with the fairy wand as he tried to remember who this guy was. The elevator lurched again and Wufei felt sick.

"Are you okay?" the gray eyes asked.

"Ummm... Yes. I think."

The smile on the familiar face widened. The elevator returned to the lobby and chimed to a halt. The doors swooshed open again and three women nearly knocked the man down as he attempted to exit.

Une stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh my. Oh sir, sorry about that."

The amused eyes focused from Wufei to Une and back again. "I take it he's still one of your agents, Une?"

"Yes, sir."

"Been on an undercover assignment has he?"

"Sort of."

"Then I suggest you get him home. He looks like he could do with a rest." With a last smile at Wufei the man turned and strode out of the building.

"Oh my god," Une groaned. "Of all the people to meet."

"Who was that?" Sally asked as she took a firm hold of Wufei, unwilling to risk him disappearing for a joy ride again, who knew what he would come back with the next time... Peter Pan maybe?

"*That* was the high court judge, John Fairbanks. Only one of the top judges to grace the bench in the last five years."

"Oh shit!"

"Exactly. Sally get him upstairs, Relena let's go, I don't think I could take anymore surprises tonight," Une said in defeat.

"Okay. See you later, girls and thanks." Sally reached to push the button and the doors closed once again.

Moments later she had arrived at her floor and taking Wufei's arm she managed to guide the Chinese man along the hallway to their door. She had dug out her key and quickly inserted it in the lock. The door sprung open and she yanked Wufei inside.

Wufei staggered into the lounge room to see Paul and Leith in a rather friendly embrace on the couch, an embrace that was quickly broken. Wufei squinted a little. From what he could tell it looked like Leith had been trying to play tonsil hockey with his son. Wufei's sense of pride and justice came to the fore. He gathered himself up to his full height and did his best to stride across the room. Unfortunately the ballet slippers weren't too keen on gripping the carpet and he found himself slithering rather than striding. No matter though, he managed to make it to the couch where two sets of eyes gazed innocently at him. Taking a deep breath he waved the fairy wand at Leith and began his little rant.

Sally shut the door and spun around as she heard the scrabbling of someone on the couch. Her eyes took in Leith and Paul as they flew apart and her mouth crinkled. _Looks like someone was caught out,_ she thought and then watched as Wufei's eyes became wide and he did his best to stalk to the couch. Unfortunately the whole effect was ruined by the slipping he did and the flashes from the sequins on his tutu as they caught the light. She snickered as she saw him point the fairy wand at Leith.

"I asked you to honor my son. To behave yourself and keep your hands off him," Wufei began as he swung the fairy wand around for emphasis. "And what do I find? You're groping him on my couch!" The wand made a wide sweep.

Paul did his best to keep a straight face. He could tell Wufei was drunk and wondered just how he had ended up dressed the way he was. He bet that Duo had something to do with it.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of your son," Leith tried to explain, but it was very hard to do when being threatened with a horrible death by fairy wand.

"Then if you weren't trying to come on to him why were you all over him?!" Wufei demanded as he staggered a little from his dramatics. "It's an injustice I say. Have you no shame?"

"Not as much shame as you are going to have my dear when you wake up tomorrow," Sally said as she crossed the room to grab Wufei's arm and steady him, narrowly missing losing her eye from the still wandering wand.

"Honest Wufei, we was only sharing a hug. Leith said he would wait wiv me until one of yer got home," Paul said in his and Leith's defense.

"Well If I find out that anything else ha...." Wufei suddenly stopped and swayed slightly. He started to turn a funny shade of green.

"Paul quick, help me get him to the bathroom," Sally yelled as she grabbed Wufei and tried to steer him in the direction of the porcelain bowl it was obvious he needed.

Paul jumped up as did Leith, between the three of them they half dragged, half carried Wufei to the bathroom where Sally pushed him to his knees and left him to converse with the toilet. 

With Wufei engaging the bowl for the moment she turned to the two youths. "Thank you for that, but I think it would be better if Leith were to leave now Paul."

"Yeah I ought to be going, my dad will be worrying about me if I'm not home soon."

"I'll see yer out," Paul said and turned to exit the room.

"Thanks for staying with Paul until we got home, Leith. It was kind of you to do that." Her gaze turned back to Wufei's slightly heaving form. "I apologize for Wufei. He's not usually like this."

"I should hope not." Leith smiled. "It's the first time I've ever been threatened by a fairy," he added with a wry grin.

Sally laughed. "I'll see you again some time, Leith."

"Good night, Miss Sally," Leith said and gave her a gentle bow.

"Good night, Leith,"

Leith went out to the lounge room where Paul was waiting for him. "I'm sorry about that," Paul said as his head inclined towards the bathroom.

"No need to apologize Paul," Leith responded. "I'd say by the looks of him the bucks night was a success."

Paul laughed as he opened the door for Leith to leave. "When will I see yer again?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Leith glanced quickly at the bathroom and then slipped a hand around the back of Paul's neck, pulling him close. His lips brushed lightly over Paul's and Paul moaned softly.

"I'll look forwards ta it and thanks again fer the movie and all. I had a really good time."

"My pleasure, Paul. I'll call you." With that Leith turned and left.

Paul watched him go and shut the door once Leith was in the elevator. He turned and went back to the bathroom where Sally had finished cleaning Wufei up. "Yer want a hand wiv him?"

"Yes please, Paul. He's just about passed out and I need to get him to bed."

Paul hoisted one of Wufei's arms around his shoulder and with Sally on the other side they managed to get the Chinese man into his room and on the bed. Wufei flopped back and with one last groan, passed out completely.

"I can't leave him to sleep in this outfit," Sally said quietly.

"Okay. I'll help," Paul offered and shuddered slightly.

Between the two of them they managed to remove the ballet slippers and tiara. Paul rolled Wufei onto his side so as Sally could undo the zipper on the back of the tutu. Pulling the straps over Wufei's arms they tugged the tutu down over his hips and off his legs. Wufei lay now only in the tiny thong.

Paul swallowed hard and looked at Sally who looked back at Paul.

"I ain't removin that!" Paul said with a look of horror on his face.

"Well I'm not!"

"But he's yer husband, Sal."

"Not yet he isn't."

"Well I'm not doing it." Paul turned away. "I'm going ta go ta bed. G'night." Paul quickly left the room before Sally could object.

Taking a deep breath Sally gazed at the slumbering form once more. She blew the air out with a sigh. "Oh stuff it," she said and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over Wufei's now snoring body. "Serve you right," she said as she exited the room.

Pausing in the doorway she glanced back once more at the sleeping form and shook her head. Turning out the light she went to her own room. No doubt when Wufei woke up not only would he have one heck of a hangover, but he would also be as embarrassed as hell to know what had transpired during the evening.

Sally had a feeling that she wasn't the only one who was going to be after Duo's hide. She slipped into her pajamas and retrieved her bag from the lounge room where she had left it upon arriving home. With a smile in her eyes she removed the *present* from the girls and hid it under her pile of underwear in the closet drawer. From what she had felt when finding the key to the handcuffs, Wufei was more that well proportioned enough to take care of her needs. But she would keep the toy anyway, who knew when it was going to come in useful?

~ oOo ~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Wufei groaned and blinked. He opened his eyes slowly only to shut them again. "Someone turn off the sun," he muttered. His head felt fuzzy and ached as if a Gundam was tap dancing inside. His throat was full of cotton and his stomach queasy. He rolled over and moaned as the movement sent pain lancing through his head.

"Good morning fairy princess," a voice chirped from the doorway.

"Unless you come bearing pain killers and a blindfold I suggest you leave now," Wufei replied. Hang on a minute... Fairy princess? Wufei's brain logged the information. "What the heck are you talking about?" he muttered as he tried to force his eyes to open and accommodate the sunlight without his brain retreating to his feet in shock.

Sally chuckled and approached the bed. She held out her hand on which sat two innocent, white tablets. "Here, take these. They will make you feel better." She passed Wufei a glass of water with which to wash the pills down.

Wufei managed to draw himself up into a sort of half sitting half lying position and took the pills wordlessly. He had an idea that somehow he had ended up drunk and was now paying for that misadventure with this unforgiving hangover. He didn't question what Sally had given him, he knew whatever it was that Sally deemed it for the best.

"I take it you don't remember much about last night?" Sally asked as she took the glass back and watched as Wufei settled once more into the bed.

"No, I don't," came the sullen reply. "All I can remember is being at the club and having a couple of orange juices. We talked and Maxwell danced with Yuy and then..." His brow crinkled as he fought with his mind that was reluctant to give up its secrets. "I can't remember any more."

"Probably for the best I'd say." Sally gave him a secretive smile.

"What are you talking about onna?! " _Ohh bad move Wufei, don't raise your voice above a whisper when suffering with a hangover,_ he thought to himself as he raised a hand to rub his temple.

"Ohh, you will find out soon enough," Sally continued cryptically.

Wufei was suddenly aware of one thing. He needed to go to the bathroom - badly. His bladder felt like it was about to explode. "I need the bathroom," he said quietly.

Sally nodded and with a suspicious smirk left his room.

Wufei groaned as he pulled the blanket back and went to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Something sharp pulled between his cheeks and he halted. Looking down he nearly fainted. _Where the hell was his underwear?!! And what in the name of Nataku was this?_ His fingers plucked at the tiny scrap of pink fabric and the realization dawned on him. He was wearing a tiny thong... and he was... Shaved? His face flushed red but he didn't have time to think as his bladder reinforced its need to be emptied and emptied now or he would end up further embarrassing himself.

He managed to stand up without doing further damage to his lower regions and retrieved his bathrobe from the closet. Moments later he was relieving himself. Washing his hands he again wondered just what had happened to his underwear... and the rest of his clothes for that matter.

He returned to the bedroom and dug around in the draw to locate a pair of boxers. He removed the thong, wincing a little as he did so and tossed the scrap of material to the floor in disgust. His stomach lurched as he noticed again the lack of body hair and checked the rest of himself. Save for the hair on his head he was completely hairless. He pulled on the boxers and thought he may as well get dressed and find out just *exactly* what he had been involved in last night. Moving around to the other side of his bed he spotted a pink tutu folded neatly on the bedside chair. A tutu? Wufei groaned. He was beginning to rue ever agreeing to a bucks night, he had a feeling he was going to regret this even more come Monday and he returned to the office for a couple of days work before the wedding.

Paul looked up from the table as Wufei entered the kitchen, aside from the slight pallor to the skin and a hint of darkness under his eyes, Wufei didn't look too bad. Paul grinned. "Mornin', Wufei."

Wufei turned to look at Paul and couldn't help but notice the slight smirk. "Good morning, Paul. How was your date with Leith?"

Paul grinned. "It was fine, thanks. We saw a really good movie and then Leith took me fer a soda afta. The best part was watchin' yer threaten him with the fairy wand though."

Wufei stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

Paul continued to grin. "Yer don't remember does yer?"

"Fairy wand? What on earth would I be doing with a fairy wand?" Wufei looked at Paul with a 'please explain' expression, but then again, given that he had a pink tutu in his room he wasn't too sure he really wanted to know.

Sally entered and went to put the kettle on, she caught the tail end of the conversation and smiled. "Come on Wufei, you can't tell me you don't remember promising Leith a very interesting death by way of the five pointed star wand, now can you?"

Wufei glared and drew himself upright. He turned to the pair that were teasing him and replied haughtily, "As amusing as this may seem to both of you, I do not recall a great deal of last evening's activities, and judging by the way you are carrying on I don't think I want to either." Wufei turned and exited the kitchen, the sounds of laughter following him as he went. He had a sudden urge to return to bed and crawl under the covers until this whole ridiculous incident had blown over. Then he could hunt down and dismember a certain braided demon.

~ * ~

Duo stirred slightly as a weight settled over his hip bone. He nuzzled his pillow and let a soft sigh pass between his lips as a warm sensation began to wash over him.

Heero snuggled a little closer to his lover, pressing his hips to the American's backside as he draped a hand across Duo's hip, fingers brushing lazily across the front of Duo's boxers.

Duo's mind began to rise slowly from the depths of sleep as his body began to respond to the gentle caresses it was receiving. His hips began to push forward seeking more of the feather touch that teased his groin, inviting it to explore further.

Heero's fingers continued to tease, sweeping lightly back and forth as he felt the flesh hardening beneath his ministrations. His own cock was rigid with need and he continued to thrust lazily against Duo's cheeks.

Duo raised his mind from the depths of dreams to the pleasant sensation of Heero's cock rubbing against his ass and delicious light friction against his own arousal. His eyes opened slowly and a smile played over his lips. He rubbed his hips back against Heero and barely contained the moan that rose in his throat.

"Morning koi," Heero whispered as his lips ghosted over the skin of Duo's neck and his hand reached inside the flap of Duo's boxers to trace along the firm flesh of Duo's erection.

"Mmmmm. Morning Heero. I see yer *up* before me," Duo snickered softly as he pushed his ass back again.

Heero smiled against the warm skin of Duo's neck. "Hai. You could say that." He continued to place feather kisses and the occasional nip to Duo's throat while his hand worked on the hardened shaft of Duo's cock.

Duo began to roll over and stared into the Prussian depths of his lover and mate. He reached for Heero's lips and kissed him. Lips meeting and parting, allowing tongues to explore lazily while fingers continued to roam over the flesh they knew so well.

Heero tugged gently at Duo's boxers and Duo lifted slightly to allow Heero to remove them, the silky material slipping easily over his heated skin to be lost amongst the bed clothes. Heero removed his own boxers and moaned as Duo's fingers brushed lightly over the head of his cock, causing the sensitive organ to swell further. He placed his own hand on Duo's back and began to stroke the skin, working his way lower until his fingers traced the cleft of that pert rear and dipped between the cheeks to rub lightly over the hidden entrance.

Duo moaned into Heero's mouth as his ass was gently caressed. He pushed back a little and wriggled his hips trying to lure that tormenting digit inside. He groaned as the tip of the finger penetrated him and played with the tight muscle, encouraging it to loosen.

Heero's hips thrust lazily into the hand that held him as he continued to kiss Duo and work the tip of his finger around the small entrance. His other hand wormed its way under the pillow to find the well used tube and draw it out. He paused in his ministrations for a moment and coated his fingers, all the time fully aware of Duo's hand upon his own, aching length.

As the slick finger penetrated further this time, so Duo sighed in contentment. He loved the weekend mornings, to lie in their warm bed and just explore the territory of each others bodies. There was no rush to get up and have to go to work, they could just lie in comfort and pleasure each other for as long as they wished. He pushed back on Heero's finger attempting to draw it deeper inside while he slipped his own hand from Heero's length to gently massage the heavy sac hanging beneath.

Heero slipped a second finger inside and stretched the passage, Duo's heat surrounded him and it never ceased to amaze him just how tight and hot the American's body always was. He groaned as Duo continued to awaken his own desire and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers from the channel and reached for the tube once more, only to find that Duo had already snaffled it and was busy squeezing some of the gel into his hand to coat Heero's cock.

Duo smiled as he spread the slippery substance over Heero's length. Once done he turned around, and still lying on his side raised his leg to give Heero better access to his body. "Make love ta me, Heero," he whispered in a husky tone.

Heero needed no second invitation. He slid across the sheets to spoon against Duo's back. Taking the base of his cock in his fingers, he guided the head to the waiting opening and slowly pushed forwards. The tip breached the tight hole as Duo's body surrendered to his invasion and with a continuous, steady pressure, he slid deeper inside until his entire length was swallowed. Then he paused for a moment to give Duo time to adjust and to regain control of his own need.

Duo relaxed as he felt the familiar length enter him, regardless of how well Heero prepared him there was always that first stab of burning pain as his ring was stretched, but he knew it only lasted a few minutes and the pleasure he received after more than made up for the initial shock of penetration. He flexed his muscles around the shaft that filled him, enjoying the sensations and chuckled at the gasp that Heero let slip as the muscles tightened around his cock.

Heero felt the passage tighten around him and clenched his eyes shut as he continued to try to control his body. All he wanted to do was pound into Duo, he could never get enough of his koi and was ever grateful he had managed to find the man and bring him back all those years ago. Taking the wriggle of Duo's hips as his cue he began his withdrawal only to plunge deep once again.

Duo tried to meet Heero's thrusts with his own, which wasn't easy given his current position. He did manage some movement though and whimpered as Heero thrust deep to connect with his sweet spot. Lights burst in his head as the pleasure built and he wildly fisted the sheets as he craved more of the touch that sent him spiraling higher and higher.

Heero reached around to tease one of Duo's nipples as he established a rhythm, each roll of his hips sending delicious friction along the length of his aching shaft. Duo's insides molded perfectly around him, the hot moistness caressed him and the muscle spasmed from time to time to add to his torment. A light sheen of sweat broke over his skin as he continued his advance and retreat. He reached forwards and began to kiss along the shoulder of creamy skin that shuddered with pleasure under his treatment.

Duo's mind was in heaven, his body on fire with sensation and his hormones in hell with the torment. He ached for Heero's hand to touch him where he wanted it most and yet he longed for the torture to continue as long as possible. He mewled in delight as the head of Heero's cock brushed his prostate again and he felt the tide rise a little further.

Heero left the stiff pink nipples and circled lower over Duo's abdomen, the muscles shivering under his touch as he sought out Duo's straining manhood. He skimmed over the weeping head, spreading the droplets to ease the passage of his hand over the silky hardness.

"Ohhh, Heero..." Duo murmured. "That's it baby, touch me."

Heero's thrusts sped up, his own inevitable climax drawing closer and he wanted to take Duo over the edge with him. His hand tightened into a fist around Duo's cock and he began to pump the shaft in earnest.

Duo's vision began to blur as the fire consumed him. Sweat ran off his skin as the flush spread throughout his system. His hips pushed of their own volition, impaling himself deeper on the shaft that speared him and then into the tunnel that owned him. With a keening cry he felt the hot, sticky fluid pulse from his tip to coat Heero's hand, his own length, stomach and drip onto the sheets below. His muscles clamped down hard on the shaft penetrating him and he was vaguely aware of Heero's soft cries as he too found his release.

With Duo's orgasm and the resulting spasms of his body around his throbbing length, Heero fell over the edge to join his partner in nirvana. His seed spurted from his cock to flood Duo's passage as Heero slumped against his partner's back, body twitching as he rode the last of the euphoria. Several minutes later he found enough strength to pull back and gently slide from Duo's warmth.

Duo whimpered as he felt Heero leave his body, the warm fluid leaking out of his rear to trail down his thigh. This was the worst part of making love, when they pulled apart, their intimate join severed. It always left Duo bereft for a while, and Heero, knowing this, cuddled Duo close to his chest and placed tender kisses to his skin.

"Mmmm, nice Hee-chan," Duo murmured.

"Ai shiteru, Duo."

"Loves yer too, Heero," Duo replied as he rolled over once more to partake of a kiss.

They lay entwined in each others arms for a while, still feeling warm with the afterglow and reluctant to break the intimacy they shared. With a sigh Heero pulled away. "Better get showered," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and gazed back fondly at his koi.

"Yeah," Duo sighed and stretched. He slipped from the other side and walked in all his naked glory to the bathroom door, opened it and stepped inside. He tossed Heero a look and asked, "Yer coming, Heero?"

"Already did that," Heero replied with a smirk but stood to follow the long haired man into the bathroom.

Duo laughed. "Always knew yer had a sense of humor in there somewhere, Yuy."

~ * ~ 

"So, how did the Bucks night go?" Toby asked as he sprinkled sugar over his cornflakes.

"Very well," Trowa replied as he spread strawberry jam over his toast and then looked up as Quatre entered the dining room. He tried hard to hold the smile but failed.

Toby and Benny both picked up on the smile and gave each other a knowing look as they turned to gaze at their other adopted father.

Quatre sat down at the table. "Would you care for some eggs, sir?" Kent asked.

Quatre closed his eyes briefly and swallowed. His skin had a rather pale look about it and if Toby and Benny were correct, there was a greenish tinge there as well. "No, thank you, Kent. Just some coffee please.... black."

"Are you sure sir? I mean, coffee? You usually take tea."

"I'm sure Kent. Coffee will be fine and no I am not hungry at the moment," Quatre sighed as he tried to stop his eyeballs from leaving their sockets.

"Very well sir." Kent went to fetch the coffee and returned moments later with the steaming cup in hand. "There you are, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"You wouldn't by chance have a dozen strong pain killers and the number of the truck that ran over me would you?" Quatre said as he cradled the cup in his hands.

Kent's brow furrowed. "Pardon sir?"

"Don't worry about it Kent," Trowa said, his lips curved into an amused smile. "Mr Winner over indulged a little last night."

"Ah. I see, sir." Kent smiled and left the room only to return a few moments later and place two white tablets by Quatre's empty plate. "Pain killers, sir," he said quietly and left again.

"Yer feeling all right, Quatre?" Benny snickered.

"Yer looks like hell," Toby offered.

"Language, Toby," Quatre reprimanded as he swallowed the tablets. "I have a bit of a headache, Benny, that's all."

"So the night was okay then?" Benny asked as he scraped his spoon around his bowl.

Quatre winced a little at the noise. "I think so."

Both Benny and Toby looked at the Arabian, confusion on their faces.

"It was a most pleasant evening," Trowa said as he wiped his mouth on his napkin. "We all had some drinks and shared old times."

"Why do I keep remembering the color pink?" Quatre asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

Trowa placed an hand on his arm. "I'm sure it will all come back to you," he said soothingly.

Benny and Toby snickered to each other. They were sure they would find out all the details later when they were next in touch with Paul. "We's finished. Can we go out ta play now?" Toby asked as he swung his feet under the table.

"Yes, you may, but let me know where you're going first," Trowa answered.

"We thoughts we would go over ta see Mickey and Colin an have a game of footy wiv 'em," Benny said as he folded up his napkin.

"Just don't go making a nuisance of yourselves and be back for lunch, okay?"

"We will and we promises ta behave," Toby said as he got down from the table.

"Clean your teeth before you go," Quatre added as the two small boys exited the room in a flurry of energy.

"We will!" The laughter echoed back as they disappeared.

Quatre slumped and cradled his head in his hands. "Please remind me again why I don't drink," he moaned.

Trowa chuckled. "I tried to warn you but you didn't want to listen. At least you didn't have as much as Wufei."

"Wufei drank?" Quatre's eyes stared at Trowa through his fingers.

"Let's just say that Duo bought him a few, 'not so innocent' orange juices."

Quatre snickered. "Oh my." Then he sat upright and uncovered his face. "Just what did we do to him last night?"

Trowa took a sip from his own coffee cup and thought for a moment. "You remember your pink tutu?"

"We didn't?"

"We did."

"Anything else I should know before I contact my lawyers?"

"We left him in the city.... handcuffed."

"Where?"

"To the railings outside the courthouse. With a wand and a tiara."

"Oh shit."

Trowa returned to his coffee while Quatre buried his head in his hands. Trowa looked up a moment later to see Quatre's shoulders shaking slightly. Concerned, he placed a hand on his love's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Quatre raised his head, his face was split into a wide grin. "I wish I could remember what he looked like," he snickered.

"Heero took pictures."

"Oh my."

~ * ~ 

It was Monday morning when Duo bounced into the office he shared with Heero and draped himself over his lover's shoulders. "What'cha doin', Hee-chan?"

Heero quickly finished off his typing and closed the window on the computer. "Hn. Nothing much," he replied with a mysterious smirk.

"Oh?"

"Let's go grab some coffee."

The pair went to the staff room for morning tea, the usual group of officers were there and they shared idle chit chat, discussing their various weekends when the air was split by the force of the door opening and a loud yell.

"MAXWELL!!!"

Duo whirled around to see Wufei poised in the doorway, his face looked like thunder. "What, Wuffie?" Duo asked innocently. He hadn't seen their companion since the bucks night.

"Don't give me the innocent expression. You know damn well what you've done."

"Look Wuffles, if yer still pissed over the other night It was all a bit of harmless fun. I mean, everyone goes through a bit of embarrassment on their bucks night, it's traditional."

Wufei placed his hands on his hips and glared. Most of the other officers in the room slunk out while they still had the chance, they saw enough carnage in their day to day job without needing to witness it in the lunch room as well.

"I'm not talking about the bucks night, although that was bad enough being tricked into getting drunk and then what you did to me." Wufei's eyes glittered. "I will pay you back for that, trust me. But I thought even you had enough honor to keep that incident between just us."

Duo swallowed. "I dunno what yer talking about, Wuffie, I ain't told anyone else about it... well I might have slipped a couple of times, but I swear... Oh shit!" Duo dodged as Wufei launched himself to attack. Duo slipped past and ducked under the table, Wufei landed and spun around. Seeing the braid disappearing under the table he gave chase.

"Come back here Maxwell and take your punishment like a man."

"No way, Wuffie. I might be crazy but I ain't insane!" Duo emerged from the opposite side of the table and dived behind the water cooler.

Wufei followed. "I though you would have kept this to yourself."

"I did," Duo yelped as he did a round of the coffee machine sprinted across to the 'fridge and then leaping over a couple of chairs just managed to avoid capture.

"Then why does the entire Preventer building have a picture of my humiliation in their in-box?" Wufei roared as he hurdled the chairs.

"Huh? Ooof." The air shot out of Duo's lungs as Wufei barreled into him and knocked him to the ground. "I swear, Wuffie. I didn't do it," Duo yelled as he tried to evade Wufei's hands in their attempt to pin him to the floor.

"Don't bullshit me, Maxwell. It's just the sort of stunt you would pull!" Wufei snarled.

"I didn't, yer gotta believe me, I didn't have any pictures... Heero was the.... Oh fuck. Heero?" Duo stopped struggling and whipped his head around to look for his partner. Heero still sat at the table a small smirk on his face. "So that's what yer was doin' yer sneaky rat," Duo sniggered.

Wufei also stilled and turned to face the Japanese Preventer. "Yuy?"

Heero nodded.

"You were the one that sent those pictures?"

Heero nodded again.

In a flash Wufei was up off Duo and aiming for Heero, but Heero was long gone, just the trail of his laughter was left as he disappeared down the hallway. Duo picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. A grin spread over his face. "Heero," he said out aloud. "Who would have thought yer had it in yer? I'm proud of yer, koi." Duo punched the air as he went back to his office to check out the picture that Heero had scanned into the computer system and distributed to each terminal in the entire Preventer office.

~ * ~ 

Shand waited impatiently. He looked at his watch again, the tiny hands glowing fluorescent green in the darkness. His contact was late. He rubbed his arms and then drew his jacket around himself a little tighter. A noise to his right made him jump and he cursed under his breath as an owl hooted. "Gotta calm down. I'm getting too old for this shit," he muttered to himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and withdrew one. He dropped the packet back into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. The small unit flared and the end of the cigarette glowed as the tobacco ignited. Shand exhaled. The smoke spiraled upwards to be lost in the night sky.

The distant sweep of headlights drew his attention back to the track he had traversed not fifteen minutes ago and he took another long drag of the cigarette, the nicotine flooding his system and calming his nerves a little. He watched in silence as the sounds of the nocturnal creatures stilled to be replaced with the low hum of the vehicle. The car pulled closer and the lights dimmed as the vehicle slid to a stop.

Shand blinked as the lights went out and the area was reduced to darkness once again. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dimness, the moonlight being the only form of illumination. He raised the filter to his lips and took one last pull before dropping the finished butt to the ground and crushing it under his heel. He turned his attention back to the figure that had stepped out of the car and approached him.

"You got the chips?"

Shand fumbled in his coat pocket and withdrew a small package. "Yeah, but this is the last lot. Heat's getting too much and the bosses are starting to get suspicious." He handed over the package and waited while the other man explored the contents.

"You're five short."

"Can't help it. Like I said, the big boss is making inquiries. That's all I could get, so take it or leave it." Shand shifted uncomfortably. He really needed to stop this shit. Subconsciously his fingers went for the pack of cigarettes again.

"The contract was for fifty chips in total. You have only delivered forty five. Not good enough."

Shand shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't care, mate. Look, just tell your boss I'm sorry but I can't get anymore. It aint worth the risk." His fingers shook as they placed the cigarette between his lips and attempted to light it.

"Smoking is bad for your health." The voice was deadly calm.

"Like I give a fuck." Shand drew back and inhaled deeply. "Where's the payment?"

Fielding pulled out a wad of credits and handed them over. "The boss isn't going to be happy."

"Tell your boss to take a hike. I aint getting anymore." Shand pocketed the credits and turned around. He walked back towards his car. He'd had enough. He would go into work tomorrow and put in his notice, then take a long break, somewhere remote. L1 sounded nice, he hadn't been there before. Suddenly he stumbled forwards as a searing pain pierced his chest. He gasped and clutched wildly at his breast as he fell to the ground, the air bubbling with his blood as it rushed from his lungs. He went to raise his hands and noticed they were covered in blood... his blood. He looked to his chest where a neat hole now sat, crowned by an increasing circle of red. A rustle to his left and the figure of Fielding came into his line of sight.

Fielding pulled the small gun from his pocket and checked the silencer. He aimed and pulled the trigger. There was a small sound as the bullet departed and attached itself to its target, passing neatly through and continuing on out the other side to lodge in the trunk of a tree. The body fell to the ground and Fielding approached with caution. He gazed down at the dying man.

"Why?" The question was wheezed out through blood and mucus.

"You were five short." Fielding stooped and reached into the pocket of his victim, removing the credits as well as the packet of cigarettes. He went back to his car and opened the trunk. Taking out a small container he returned to his victim and proceeded to pour the contents of the container over Shand. Shand was helpless to do anything as his life blood seeped slowly from his body. He smelt petrol.

Fielding returned the empty container to the trunk of his car and then sauntered back to Shand. Shaking the packet of cigarettes he removed one and lit it up. "I told you these would kill you," he said quietly as he drew in a lungful of smoke, only to exhale it a moment later.

"Please... no..." Shand's glazed eyes begged for the garbled words to be understood and the small mercy granted him.

Fielding sneered and began to walk away, Shand felt a momentary wash of relief which was suddenly replaced with terror as Fielding stopped and flicked the cigarette butt at him. "No one short changes the boss."

The butt connected with Shand's trouser leg, instantly the petrol caught fire and engulfed the man. Fielding laughed as he slid into the driver's seat and turned the key. He drove off as the screams died in the distance.

~ * ~ 

Leith picked up the phone and dialed Paul's number. He listened patiently to the tone while he waited for someone to pick up. After five rings the screen flickered into life and he recognized Wufei's face. "Good evening, Wufei. May I speak with Paul please?"

Wufei grunted. "I'll see if I can locate him for you."

"Thank you, oh and it's good to see you back in normal clothes again." Leith couldn't help the jibe.

Wufei's form stilled for a moment and then he turned back to the screen. He lowered his voice as his eyes darted from side to side. "I ... I wish to apologize for my standard of attire and my behavior towards you the other night," he began.

Leith stilled his apology though. "It's okay, Wufei. I understand you weren't exactly yourself so no hard feelings. I must say though, it's the first time I have ever been threatened by a fairy complete with wand."

Wufei's cheeks reddened a little but he managed a curt nod before going in search of his adopted son. Leith couldn't help the smile, from what he knew of Wufei it had taken a lot for the proud man to admit to his past state and so he decided not to torment him anymore, besides, if he wanted to continue to date Paul it wasn't a good idea to piss off the parents.

Paul bounded up to the vid phone, a grin on his handsome face. "Hey, Leith," he said softly.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Leith smiled as he took in the sight of the boy that had captured his heart.

Paul blushed at the compliment. "How was yer day?"

"Busy as usual. Is there any chance I can see you before the wedding?" Leith had thoroughly enjoyed his date with Paul and had been unable to see the teen since due to both Paul's and his own commitments.

Paul's face dropped a little. "I'm afraid I ain't allowed out on school nights, Leith."

"That's okay. What about Friday? I know it's the night before the wedding and all, but we don't have to go out anywhere, we can stay at your place and I'll bring over some discs to watch." Leith's eyes begged Paul to say yes.

"I can't see why not, but I'll hafta check first," Paul replied and disappeared to locate Wufei and Sally. Moments later he returned. "They said it's okay, but yer can't stay too late. Wufei will be going ta Duo's ta stay, somethin' about traditions again." Paul rolled his eyes. He was really fed up with this whole wedding business. Frankly, he couldn't see the reason to have such a *show.* What did it really matter all this pomp and ceremony when the end result was still the same?

Leith laughed. "I know what you're saying, tradition seems to stick with most people. It's cool though. I'll come over around seven and bring pizza."

"Great!" Paul enthused. They talked for a little while longer and when the call was severed Paul found himself deliciously happy. With a smile on his face he went back to his room and attacked his homework with a vengeance. He wanted to have it all finished, including the assignment before Friday so as he could spend all his time with Leith.

~ * ~

Leith shoved another slice of toast into his mouth as he tried to force his boots on. He was running late. He looked up as his father entered the tiny kitchen.

"Late again, Leith?" Bob Martins chastised his son as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Alarm didn't go off," Leith muttered around his toast. He forgot to add that he hadn't turned it on. He swallowed the last crust and dived into the 'fridge to retrieve his lunch. "I'm going out tonight dad so don't bother with tea for me, okay?"

Bob turned around and placed his mug on the table. "Okay son. Don't be too late home. I might stay back a bit tonight and catch up on some paperwork."

"Okay dad. I'll be quiet when I come in. Oh, I won't be here tomorrow either, I gotta drive one of the Limo's, Fred's sick and there's a wedding booked." Leith paused at the door, he wasn't sure if his sometimes 'absent minded' father had heard him or not.

"Right." Bob continued to rifle through his briefcase, part of his mind on what his son had said but not really comprehending it.

Leith grinned. "I think I might go dancing naked down main street tomorrow night and see if I can get arrested."

"Okay Leith, just be careful then."

Leith shook his head and snickered. Fathers... gotta love them. "See you later dad." Leith exited the house. He climbed into his car and buckled up as he turned the key and allowed the engine to warm slightly before slipping in the clutch and engaging the gears. As he drove to his job he thought about his father and smiled fondly. His dad was always so caught up in his work that at times it was a miracle that he even remembered he had a son. But Leith loved his father deeply. His mother had been killed during the wars and Leith's father had been away, fighting for the peace, so Leith believed. No one had really told him where his father had been during the war and at the time Leith had been too young to understand much of what was going on. When his mother had been killed he had been placed in temporary foster care until the end of the wars and his father had come to claim him. With the war over and his dad back it didn't seem important to know where he had been or what he had been doing. Leith was just happy to have one parent to look after him.

They had settled into a comfortable arrangement. With all the cleaning up to be done after the wars, not to mention the need for new programming, Bob Martins' skills had been in demand. He took a job with a large company and enrolled Leith in school. Leith was used to looking after himself which was just as well because while his father may have been a genius with his chosen profession, he was sadly lacking in parental skills. Leith had no doubts that his dad would have starved had Leith not been there to make sure he at least ate dinner. With the thoughts of his father and his quirks still in his head, Leith arrived at work and parked his car. He jogged into the workshop and reached for his timecard to clock on. He was lucky, he made it with a minute to spare.

~ * ~

The curl of smoke that rose from the chair was the only indication that someone was in the room. The intercom beeped and the chair swiveled, a hand reaching out to press the button. "Yes?"

"Mr Davis to see you, sir."

"Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

The large doors opened and a figure entered, crossing the space to stand on the other side of the large mahogany desk. The chair pushed back a little as the occupant reached for the ashtray and crushed the glowing stub out. "Tonight."

"As we planned?"

"Yes."

"It will be done."

"Davis?"

"Yes sir?"

"No witnesses."

"Yes sir."

"Report back to me when you have him."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes."

Mark Davis turned and exited the room. Roland Grant leaned back into his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin as he thought. Tonight they would pick up the last piece of their puzzle and then there would be no stopping them. A wry smile crossed his lips as he pondered that thought. He might be five short but that was no bother, he could get by with mock ups. He stood and pushed the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm leaving for the day."

"Yes sir."

Grant retrieved his jacket and exited the building.

~ * ~

Bob Martins rubbed a hand across his forehead as he dropped the last sheet into the out tray and sighed. He hated the paperwork side of things, he was far happier tinkering around with the computer and creating new programs, but unfortunately it was a necessary evil. He glanced at the clock. Nine forty five. Now what was it that Leith had said? Oh yes, he was going out on a date. Picking up his briefcase, Martins slipped the paperwork he needed inside and decided to stop off at a diner on the way home. If he ate now he could spend all his time at home working on this new program he was developing.

He caught the elevator to the ground floor and nodded to the security guard on his way out. "Evening Farley."

"Good evening Mr. Martins. Working late again?"

"All finished, thanks."

"You have a good evening, sir."

"You too, Farley."

Martins left the building and walked along the street. He turned left to walk down the ramp to the undercover parking area and reached his car. He fished in his pocket for his keys and was inserting the key into the lock when a pair of strong arms caught him from behind. His briefcase dropped to the floor in the ensuing scuffle and Bob Martins found himself pushed face first against his car, one arm twisted painfully up his back while a cloth was held over his mouth and nose. His last coherent thought before blackness invaded his mind was that Leith had mentioned something about going naked down the main street.

~ oOo ~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leith arrived at Paul's home just as Wufei was leaving. They exchanged a few pleasantries and then Wufei was gone, leaving Leith with Paul and Sally.

"I brought a couple of discs to watch if that's still okay," Leith stated as Paul took the pizza box from Leith's other hand.

"Sure. Pop 'em on the table in the lounge while we gets this pizza sorted out," Paul replied as he wandered through to the kitchen, pizza box in hand.

Leith did as requested and followed Paul into the kitchen. Sally appeared moments later. "I smell pizza," she said as she entered the kitchen to join the boys.

"Leith brought it," Paul's voice came from inside the cupboard where he was fetching plates.

"You're welcome to join us, Sally," Leith said as he sat at the table watching Paul putting down the plates.

"Maybe just one slice then," Sally replied. "I really must get into the tub and have a good soak."

"Ahh, all the preparations for the big day, hey?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I still have several little things left to do, but a nice long soak in the tub is the main priority." Sally helped herself to a slice of the pizza and then busied herself with getting a drink. "Don't have the sound up too loud will you guys?" Sally said as she left for the bathroom, drink and half eaten pizza in hand.

"We wont. If yer needs anythin' Sal just holler, okay?" Paul watched his foster mother leave.

"I will, thanks," Sally called over her shoulder.

Paul grinned at Leith. "So, how was yer week?"

"Not too bad. Mainly maintenance and stuff like that. What about yours?"

Paul groaned. "Stacks of homework. I swear them teachers don't believe in a person having an existence outside a school."

Leith laughed.

Paul grumbled. "It's okay fer yer, yer gots yerself a job and aint gotta worry about homework and exams an stuff."

Leith reached over and took Paul's hand in his. "You're better off studying, Paul. Get a good education and then you can get a really good job, not wind up as a grease monkey like me."

Paul looked up. "Yer sounds just like Wufei when yer talks like that, Leith."

Leith just laughed and helped himself to pizza.

They ate the rest of the pizza and adjourned to the lounge room to watch the discs that Leith had brought. Not sure of what Paul would like, Leith brought both a comedy and an action movie. They sat together and snuggled closely on the couch, Leith's arm sneaking around Paul's shoulders and Paul dropping his head to rest against Leith's warm chest. Both were aware of Sally's presence, but neither wished to break the comfortable embrace. Besides, Paul knew that Sally had a lot to do so he didn't think she would be disturbing them anytime soon.

The sounds of Sally finishing in the bathroom greeted their ears and Leith was about to remove his arm when Sally wandered through. She chuckled. "Don't worry boys, I'm not about to scold you over a little cuddling."

Leith and Paul both blushed bright red.

"Just be sure to keep it clean, okay?" Sally teased as she found her bottle of nail polish. "I'll be in my room, I need to get through this agonizing beauty treatment for tomorrow." She rolled her eyes in emphasis.

"You're beautiful enough, you don't need any treatments, Miss Sally," Leith said in all honesty as he looked at the woman.

Sally passed a hand over her eyes. "You hang on to him Paul, I like his comments," she teased and then disappeared into her room, Paul watching speechless as she went.

"Mmmm... You heard what the lady said," Leith murmured. "We can do whatever we like as long as we keep it clean." His lips nuzzled into the crook of Paul's neck.

Paul moaned softly as soft lips attacked his sensitive throat. He tilted his head to allow Leith better access, all thoughts of the movie disc gone from his mind.

Leith began to lick along the column of flesh. "I think I need to clean you," he whispered.

"Well Sally did say ta keep it clean so I guess yer can," Paul breathed out.

Leith's arms wrapped tighter around Paul and drew him close. His lips worked their way up the throat and along Paul's jaw line. He paused and looked longingly at Paul's lips before slowly lowering his own to brush tenderly across them.

Paul's breath hitched slightly and his body flushed warm as Leith kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered shut and he savored the feeling.

Leith dipped forth again and this time put more into the kiss. He moved his mouth over Paul's, gently caressing with his tongue and asking permission. The pliant lips parted and Leith's tongue eased forwards and began to explore the interior of Paul's sweet mouth. He stroked over teeth and gums, drifted across soft palate and sought out the sensitive areas. Paul's tongue pushed shyly forwards and danced with the invader, mapping out the slick muscle.

They broke for air and Paul stared deep into the soft, green eyes of Leith, eyes that were clouded with passion. He whimpered with need as he felt his body react to the gentle kiss.

Leith wasn't immune to Paul's sensuality either, he felt his groin swelling with need, but chose to ignore it. While sex was an important part of a relationship, he wasn't ready for that step with Paul yet. They needed to get to know each other, explore each other's hearts and minds, discover their likes and dislikes and become good friends before the relationship could traverse to the next step. Leith wanted to get to know Paul in all his ways and not just for the physical side of the relationship. He had guessed that Paul held secrets within, secrets he hoped that one day Paul would share with him. There was a wizened maturity beyond Paul's 15 years and behind those compelling blue eyes a hint of something dark, something that shouldn't be there.

Paul found it hard to control his hormones. He was a red blooded teenager whose body was awakening from childhood to catch up with his mind that had long ago been forced into adulthood. He knew all to well the surges in his groin, and yet the sensations were different this time around. Whereas in the past he had been forced to use his body as a means to feed himself, he had never experienced the true joys of sex. It had been more of a case of giving rather than receiving. His pants yanked quickly to his ankles, more often than not the prep pushed aside in favour of getting the johns cock inside his tender passage as quickly as possible and fucking him ruthlessly. The only thing Paul had been grateful for was that they always came pretty quickly and so the pain, while bad enough in itself, was over with before it could truly settle in his mind and thus the damage was pretty minimal as well.

With Leith kissing him so tenderly he ached to know what proper lovemaking could, and would be like. The man awakened a passion within that he hadn't known existed and so his hand dropped to Leith's thigh and he unconsciously began to rub at the hard muscle beneath the denim.

Leith felt the touch and shivered. While he wanted so badly to feel more he couldn't let this progress any further. He gently lay his own hand over Paul's and stilled the movement, looking into confused blue at the same time. "No, Paul," he whispered softly.

Paul felt tears begin to well. _Leith didn't want him?_ Leith sensed Paul's dilemma and gently kissed him. "It's not that I don't want you, Paul, god knows I do, but.... I don't just want you for sex. I want to get to know you properly, discover the enigma that is you and take my time doing so. Then, when the time is right, we can take this further."

Paul knew Leith's words made sense and his heart warmed in the knowledge that Leith cared enough for him to want a proper relationship. "I understand," he said softly and returned the kiss with a sweet one of his own.

"Besides, we're both under legal age and I don't think I could handle your foster dad coming after me for violating his son," Leith chuckled lightly against Paul's neck.

"Yer got a point there," Paul giggled. "He keeps a pretty impressive collection of swords in his room."

Leith visibly shuddered. "Castration by katana, now that's not a pleasant way to spend the evening, is it?" he teased.

"Nope. Nor is beheading," Paul snickered.

"I do believe you need to get your mind above your navel, Paul," Leith gently chastised.

"I'd prefer somethin' else below me navel," Paul sniggered in reply.

Leith gave him a sultry look and dropped his hand to Paul's groin. "I guess we can still fool around a little." He pressed his palm firmly against the bulge he could feel underneath the denim of Paul's jeans, causing Paul to gasp. Really, the boy was such a delight to tease.

Paul's hips pushed against the touch, craving more but knowing it wouldn't be forthcoming. He leaned forwards and nibbled along Leith's ear lobe. "Tease," he muttered.

"Talk about the kettle calling the pot black," Leith retorted as he gave the lump a quick squeeze and removed his hand.

Paul sighed and leaned into his boyfriend. Life sucked sometimes.

"I guess I had better be going," Leith said as he stretched himself out and glanced at the clock. "I got a lot to do tomorrow and so do you, gorgeous."

Paul sighed again. "Yeah, I guess I should be makin' tracks ta bed. So what yer doing tomorra?"

Leith gave him a mischievous grin. "I gotta drive a bride to a wedding."

Paul sat bolt upright. "Yer mean yer driving Sally?"

"Yup. Fred, the usual driver, is sick so I'm going to be filling in for him," Leith grinned.

"Then I'll get ta see yer tomorra then?" Paul couldn't believe his luck.

"Yes, you will my sweet, but I really have to go now so I'll say my farewells and let you get some rest." Leith stood up pulling Paul with him. They strode to the door and kissed again before Leith left. Paul shut the door softly and wandered back to the lounge to turn off the television.

He knocked lightly on Sally's door. "Leith's gone, Sally so I'm going ta go ta bed."

"Okay, Paul. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Night, Sally."

"Good night, Paul."

Paul wandered into his room and shut the door, images of Leith passing through his mind as he stripped down to his boxers and slid between the cool sheets. He could still taste Leith on his lips and in his mouth, feel that teasing touch to his aching flesh, flesh that swelled as he thought more about the man he found himself beginning to fall for. He slipped his hand down his stomach and inside the flap to finish what the heated moment had started earlier.

~ * ~ 

Leith arrived home to find the house in darkness. He was still on a high from his earlier encounter with Paul and didn't take too much notice. He guessed his father was either still at work or had gone to bed. Given the lateness of the hour he thought it would be more the latter and so he kept his movements quiet as he quickly went about his business of cleaning his teeth, visiting the bathroom and undressing before climbing into bed. His mind drifted back to Paul and the lust he had read in those compelling eyes. His hand still tingled from the all too brief touch of Paul's hardened desire against his palm. From what he had felt, Paul certainly had an impressive package for his age. With a groan Leith reached down and tugged his briefs off, freeing his hardened cock and wrapping a hand around the shaft. Visions of Paul's kiss swollen lips assaulted his mind as he sought to relieve himself of the passion that burned within him.

~ * ~ 

The alarm buzzed and a pale hand shot out to knock it to the floor where it continued to buzz in indignation. "Fucking alarm!" A disheveled, chestnut head appeared from underneath the blankets and sleepy, violet eyes peeked open as an arm was distended to seek out the annoying alarm. Locating the small object, fingers fumbled for a moment until they found the switch and turned it off. Task complete the arm and head snuck once more into the cocoon of the bed clothes.

"Duo... Come on, it's time to get up." Heero shook his partner's shoulder.

"No fucking way! It's still dark."

"It's daylight, lover." Heero walked over to the curtains and pulled them open letting the warm sunlight penetrate the room.

"Not getting up," came the muffled voice from under the blankets.

Heero sighed and strode back to the bed. With a smirk he grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them back to reveal his partner huddled in a heap. "Get up Duo."

"Fuck off, Yuy!" Duo reached for the bed clothes but Heero yanked them out of the way.

"I told you not to stay up so late."

"I couldn't let Shane beat me," came the response as Duo buried his head under the pillow.

Heero chuckled. "I'll get you a coffee." He dumped the blankets back on the bed and laughed as Duo scurried under them again. He went to the kitchen and made the promised coffee, returning to the bedroom minutes later with the beverage in hand.

Heero placed the cup on the side table and pulled the blankets back a little. He located Duo's ear and began to nibble on it. He knew Duo couldn't resist and so he pressed forwards, sucking and nibbling lightly.

"Okay, okay. Yer can stop now, Hee-chan. I'm awake already," Duo groused as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He rubbed at his tired eyes and reached for the cup of coffee.

Heero smiled as he sat next to his lover and drank his own coffee. "So, was it worth staying up late for?"

"Yup. I beat the little upstart," Duo grinned.

Heero rolled his eyes. He knew just how competitive Duo got when he and Shane started on one of their many vid games. Usually Fayah and himself retreated to the kitchen and consoled each other with hot chocolate and a packet of biscuits, each bemoaning their respective partner's competitive streak.

"Are the others up yet?" Duo asked as he sipped at his coffee.

"Hai. Wufei's in the shower, Fayah's brushing her hair and Shane is still a huddled heap.

Duo snickered and reached for a kiss. "Guess I'm not the only one sufferin' from lack of sleep then."

Heero shook his head. "Big kids," he muttered before stealing his own kiss and standing up. "I'm going to go and start breakfast. We have a lot to get through this morning."

Duo watched his lover leave the room and sank back against the pillows again. He sighed softly as he thought about the wedding that lay ahead. He couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy he felt whenever he thought of Wufei and Sally sealing their love, surrounded by their many friends. With another sigh, and mentally chastising himself for his thoughts, he got up and slipped on a pair of shorts before heading out to the kitchen and food.

~ * ~

"Hold still Toby," Trowa growled as he tried yet again to perform the intricate art of tying a tie. He had been doing this for what seemed like hours now, but still couldn't get the offending item to sit right.

"Ain't yer done yet?" Toby whined.

"It's not as easy as it looks, now hold still or it will take even longer."

Quatre chose that moment to walk in, completely dressed and as immaculate as ever. He spotted his partner on bended knee trying vainly to tame the errant tie. Quatre snickered. "Having fun?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, we's been ready fer ages," Benny piped up as he followed Quatre into the room. 

Trowa opted to grunt by way of reply and wrestled with the tie again.

Quatre couldn't stand watching the painful display any longer and walked over to his lover. "Here, let me," he said quietly.

Trowa gladly moved aside and within seconds Quatre had the tie done and tucked neatly inside Toby's waistcoat. "There," Quatre said in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Quatre." Toby grinned and then looked at Trowa. "How comes when yer wears one of these fangled things ta work every day yer can't gets mine ta tie properly?"

"That's because he gets me to tie it for him." Quatre winked.

"But that's cheatin!"

"I won't tell if you won't," Trowa whispered.

Toby considered the request for a moment. "Okay, but it's gonna cost yer."

"Oh?"

"Extra desserts fer me and Benny fer the week and that new vid game."

Trowa cocked his head in mock thought. "Extra desserts for one night and we can hire the game."

"Make it two nights and yer got a deal."

"Done. Now I suggest we hurry up as we have Paul to pick up on the way."

The small family left the mansion to get Paul and meet with the others at the church.

~ * ~ 

Paul hid in his room. He wasn't game to go over the threshold anymore. He had managed to get five minutes in the bathroom for a quick shower before being ousted by a hoard of women. The venture into the kitchen had been a life threatening experience. All he had wanted was a glass of orange juice and a couple of slices of toast, but even that simple task took on mammoth proportions when he saw the kitchen.

Every available surface was covered. If it wasn't makeup containers it was jars of cream, combs and brushes. Heated hair rollers had commandeered the power point and he had found himself scolded for unplugging them to plug in the toaster. He had managed to get his breakfast though and traversing the obstacle course that was once the lounge room he decided the safest place to be was back in his room.

Noin, Relena, Une and Dorothy had descended upon them at eight that morning and Paul wondered where sanity had gone. The usually calm, well organized women were suddenly transformed and Paul found himself confronted with a group of unpredictable she devils, all running around like headless chickens. He hoped that Trowa and Quatre would be early and deliver him from this torture called pre wedding jitters.

~ * ~

Duo whistled as Wufei appeared. "I hafta say I've never seen yer look so good, Wuffie."

"Thank you, and the name is Wufei!" Wufei growled.

"Yer sure do look nice, Wufei," Fayah smiled.

The group had collected in the lounge room of the Yuy/Maxwell home and were putting the last minute touches to their outfits. Duo and Heero were dressed in charcoal, three piece suits with pale blue, silk button down shirts underneath. A dark blue tie rested at the collar and Fayah was busy pinning the buttonhole into place on Heero's lapel as Wufei entered the room.

Wufei was also in a three piece suit, but his was black with a white silk shirt underneath and a black tie. It highlighted his golden skin and matched his dark, brooding eyes perfectly. He had left his hair loose and it fell in soft waves around his face giving him an even more exotic appearance.

Wufei walked over to Fayah who had now finished attaching Heero's button hole and had picked up Wufei's. He stopped in front of the young woman. "You look stunning yourself, Fayah," he smiled.

"Hey, just remember she's taken," Shane teased.

Wufei gave Shane a *look* and then stood still for Fayah to secure the cream colored rose to his lapel. Rose attached, she stood back to admire the group. They all looked stunning in their suits, even Shane had been bullied into wearing one, but his wasn't quite a suit, more a pair of soft gray slacks with matching jacket and ivory shirt. Fayah herself had opted for something simple yet elegant. She wore a dress of sky blue, the neckline plunging low with three quarter length sleeves. The bodice was simple in the way it followed her natural outline to gather at the waist and then flow into a full skirt that stopped at mid calf. Her feet were encased in cream sandals which had a small heel to them and she had arranged her hair to give herself a more chic appearance, most of it piled up onto the top of her head with a couple of strands twisting down either side of her sweet face.

Wufei looked at his watch. "We need to be going," he said quietly.

"Yer sure yer okay, Wuffles? I can give yer a quick shot ta calm the nerves." 

"I do not require any form of alcohol, Maxwell," Wufei glowered. He would never touch the stuff again if he had his way.

"Let's get going shall we?" Heero picked up his keys and made his way to the front door, Duo, Shane, Fayah and Wufei followed.

~ * ~

Paul heard the knock at the door and checking that the coast was clear he managed to fight his way through the war zone of the lounge to open it. Zechs stood on the other side, a wide smile plastered to his face. "I see you are still alive," he said as Paul bade him enter.

"Only just. What is it wiv women and weddin's?" Paul replied as he led Zechs through to the kitchen.

"Crazy isn't it, how normally rational women can suddenly become maniacal witches? It's like someone has thrown a switch or something," Zechs replied as he surveyed the scene of total disarray and confusion in the normally pristine home.

"I can't fer the life of me see why anyone would want ta put themselves through all this torture just ta get a piece of paper that say's they can legally lives tagether."

Zechs laughed. "You'll change your mind one day, son."

Paul shook his head in denial. "No way." 

They both looked up as a half dressed Noin shot into the kitchen, rollers still in her hair, makeup in place and the white camisole covering enough of her form to keep her decency. Paul still blushed bright red and turned away. Zechs, however, appreciated the view.

"Shit! Is that the time already?" Noin asked as she grabbed a couple of items from the table. "Oh, hi dear." Noin bent to give Zechs a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Nice to see you again too, my sweet," Zechs replied. "I take it the entourage is nearly ready?" He quirked an eyebrow in question, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Nearly," Noin replied as she rummaged through more items in a bag she had collard from the kitchen bench. "Won't be too much longer," she called over her shoulder as she left the pair and went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Zechs sighed. "Paul, a little word of advice. Don't get married like this." 

Paul's face took on a puzzled expression.

"Elope instead."

Paul laughed. "I'll try ta remember that." Hearing the doorbell being rung he went to answer it. Trowa was standing on the other side, looking handsome in his charcoal suit.

"Ready to escape?" he asked in his quiet voice.

"I've been ready since I got up this morning," Paul sighed. "I'll just grabs my jacket and bag." Paul went back to his room to get the items.

Zechs appeared from the kitchen and went to speak with Trowa while Paul was gone. "Welcome to the mad house."

"I can see that," Trowa replied as he took in the sight.

Paul reappeared at that moment. "Can yer let Sally know I've gone please, Zechs?"

"Sure thing. We will see you at the church then."

"Try not to be too late," Trowa said with a smirk as he stepped aside to allow Paul to pass.

"At this rate I think we might make it there for next week," Zechs groaned.

"See you later then," and Trowa was gone, Paul with him. Zechs returned to the battleground to await the bride and her attendants.

~ * ~

"Sheesh, will yer sit down, Wuffie? It's worse that watchin' a game of tennis," Duo complained as Wufei paced up and down the floor of the small vestry. "Anyone would think yer was awaiting the birth of yer kid and not waitin' ta get married!"

"Maxwell.... Shut up!" Wufei growled.

Duo fiddled with his braid again as his attention tried to focus on something other than the pacing of the Chinese man. The door opened up and Duo's face split into a grin. "Quat, Trowa, about time yer got here," he said as he bounced over to the two men.

"Duo, you're looking quite... neat." Quatre laughed as he was enveloped in a bear hug. True, Duo did look different, his usual attire of t shirt and jeans didn't do a lot for his slender frame, but the cut of the suit gave him an air of elegance.

Heero stood up and approached the pair to shake hands. Trowa took him to one side. "How is Wufei?" he asked in his quiet tone.

"Nervous."

"I thought as much." Trowa raked a careful eye over his friend and took in the slightly flushed features and light sheen of sweat. He turned his attention back to Heero. "Most of the guests are here."

"Did you bring Toby and Benny?"

"Yes. They are sitting with Paul, Shane and Fayah. I forgot the handcuffs though."

Heero's lips quirked into a smile. "I'm sure that Fayah will keep them under control."

"I only hope they don't decide to raid the collection box," Trowa said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well that would certainly liven up the proceedings." Heero was about to continue when the door opened and Father Reynolds entered.

"We are ready, gentlemen. If you would care to follow me." He turned and began to exit the room. 

Duo sidled up to Wufei as they passed through the doorway. "This is it, Wuffy, yer last chance ta make a run fer it," he teased.

Wufei sent him a scowl by way of reply and holding his head up high he proudly walked behind the priest and into the church.

Heero followed behind Wufei and Duo behind him. Trowa and Quatre brought up the rear. The priest waved them to sit on the front pew while awaiting the bride's arrival. The gathered guests watched the little parade as they came from the side and sat at the front of the church. All five men were simply stunning, dressed in their suits and ties they complimented each other perfectly.

Wufei twisted his hands nervously, Heero felt in his pocket for the tenth time to check that the small box that contained the ring was still nestled there. If he forgot it or lost it he had no doubts he would be enjoying an up close and personal interaction with Wufei's katana.

Trowa watched the fussing of the priest as he checked the last minute details. Duo looked over his shoulder into the crowd trying to pick out Shane and Fayah. He spotted them about a third of the way back and waved to them. Shane gave him the thumbs up.

Quatre's eyes were also scanning the guests as he attempted to locate Toby and Benny. He finally found them sitting with Fayah and Shane. He could see Fayah bend her head every now and then, obviously answering a question and he smiled. All he could do was hope that the talk he and Trowa had had with them last night had sunk in. By the looks of it most of it had, either that or the threat of no vid games for a month had done the trick.

The altar boy approached the priest and spoke softly, the priest raised his eyes briefly to the door and nodded to the boy who then walked quietly back up the aisle. Father Reynolds approached the waiting men. "The bride has arrived," he said quietly. "Please stand and take your places."

The group got up and walked to stand sideways at the head of the aisle just in front of the altar, All heads turned to the doorway as the organist started to play. Duo leaned forwards to whisper in Wufei's ear. "Too late now, man, she's got yer by the short and curlies," he snickered.

"Thanks to you, Maxwell, I don't have any short and curlies left," Wufei growled and resisted the urge to scratch himself. He would never admit to it, but the regrowth was a bitch!

Heero couldn't help but overhear the whispered exchange and grabbing Duo's braid he gave it a tug. "Behave baka! Or else."

"Or else what?" Duo snickered.

"You'll be sleeping by yourself tonight," Heero smirked.

Duo promptly shut up and fixed his gaze back on the doorway that was beginning to shadow as the bridal party made their way into the foyer.

The rest of the guests took their cue as the organist began to play the traditional bridal march and stood, turning also to face the foyer.

The five men stilled as the first of the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Dorothy and Une stepped quietly from the foyer and onto the carpet that would lead them to the waiting groom and groomsmen. They smiled as they walked slowly. Relena appeared next and then Noin behind her. The women looked stunning in pale pink gowns. They were all long sleeved with sweetheart necklines and gathered slightly at the waist. The skirts fell to the floor in an A shape, neither loose and flowing nor tight either. Each carried a small posy of slightly darker pink and cream rose buds intertwined with baby's breath.

The groomsmen all stared, the women looked radiant as they proceeded slowly in their direction. Heero smiled as he watched and his gaze flickered momentarily to Wufei. He noted though, that while Wufei's eyes skimmed appreciatively over the bridesmaids, his attention was firmly fixed on the door.

*

Sally breathed deeply and tried to calm her nerves. She felt a squeeze to her arm and smiled at Zechs. 

"You okay?" Zechs asked in his low, husky voice.

"Just a little nervous," she replied with a tight smile.

Zechs straightened her veil and then linked her arm through his. "Time to go," he smiled.

_This was it,_ Sally thought and closed her eyes for a moment. Her heart rate settled and with another deep breath she opened her eyes and stepped forwards with Zechs. They entered the church and she looked up to see Wufei staring at her. She smiled and began the walk towards the man she loved.

Wufei's eyes opened wider as Sally stepped into the building and his face softened as his heart was filled with love. Sally was simply stunning. Her gown was made of satin, the neck line scooping to stop just above her cleavage. The sleeves were puffy at the top and tapered off to three quarter length. The bodice was adorned with tiny dimantes and cinched at the waist. The skirt was full and dipped to the floor, a thin covering of delicate lace lay over the top of the shimmering material. A tiara adorned her head and served to hold the fine laced veil in place.

Put simply, she was spectacular.

To Wufei she was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her walk towards him, she was beautiful, she was breathtaking and she was soon to be all his.

Zechs brought them to a halt in front of the priest and stepped back slightly, releasing her from his arm and turned to sit in the pew behind the bridal party. Wufei took Sally's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. The priest cleared his throat and they switched their attention back to his melodious voice.

~ * ~

Bob Martins found his consciousness returning and then wished it wasn't. His head ached and his vision was blurred. He felt sick. He managed to open his eyes; he was in some sort of room, but where, he didn't have a clue. The floor - which he was currently sprawled upon - was cold and hard so he attempted to stand. His legs were a little wobbly at first and his head screamed in protest, but he managed to stand at last. His eyes began to adjust to the dimness that surrounded him and he slowly looked around. The room was small, about ten feet by fifteen feet and was completely bare. A small window was set high up, but not much light filtered in. 

He sat back down again and leaned against the cold wall, drawing his knees close and resting his head in his hands. _Just what the hell had happened? Where was he? And more importantly, what was he doing here?_

Judging by the slightly stale taste to the air and the lighter feeling in his limbs he wasn't on Earth anymore. He tried to see the hands on his watch to make out how much time had passed since his last conscious thought, but when he looked he found the glass cracked and the hands stuck on five past ten. _Damn!_ He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered leaving the building and walking towards his car. Someone had jumped him from behind and then... nothing.

The door opened and he blinked rapidly as more light permeated the tiny room. He could just make out the figure of a man standing in the doorway. "Mr. Martins?"

"Who are you? Where am I and what am I doing here?" he demanded.

"All in good time Mr. Martins. Now please, will you follow me?"

Bob Martins was left with no other choice but to follow, if he wanted answers to his questions he sure as hell wasn't going to get them sitting here. He managed to stand again and follow the man out into a long corridor. They walked in silence, passing a few other doors, the only sound coming from their feet on the cold. metallic floor. At the end of the corridor they paused for a moment while the man unlocked the door and they passed through. Several more corridors followed and as they drew closer to their goal so Martins felt the air temperature rise a little.

The escort suddenly stopped outside one door and knocked. A gruff, "Enter," was heard and the man pushed the door open and indicated for Martins to step inside.

Bob Martins looked around, there was thick carpet on the floor and warmth surrounded his cold body. The lighting was bright but the furniture sparse. A large desk sat opposite him and a curl of smoke rose from the chair whose back he was currently staring at.

The chair swiveled around. "Long time no see, Martins."

Bob Martins' jaw hit the floor.

~ * ~

"Do you, Wufei Chang, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her till death do you part?" [1]

Duo couldn't hold the snicker. "Wuffie obey an Onna?" he whispered.

Heero elbowed him discreetly in the ribs.

"I do," Wufei responded, oblivious to Duo's little comment.

The priest repeated the vows to Sally who echoed Wufei's "I do." with her own. Father Reynolds then looked up at the gathered crowd and spoke softly. "If there is anyone here who has reason for this couple not to be joined in holy matrimony may he speak now or forever hold his peace." [1]

Sally bit her bottom lip nervously as the silence became deafening. Wufei broke out in a cold sweat as he eyed Maxwell. Heero clasped his lover's hand in his own and squeezed... tightly.... very tightly.

Duo took the hint and kept his mouth shut, although the wicked gleam remained in his eyes.

"With the power vested in me by the Earth sphere and its colonies, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

~ oOo ~

tbc......

[1] Short of frightening the living daylights out of my local priest by asking for a copy of the wedding vows and ceremony, which I didn't think he would appreciate, I have constructed the wording from what I can remember of the actual ceremony. I apologise now for any inconsistencies. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"With the power vested in me by the earth sphere and its colonies I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wufei stepped forwards and lifted Sally's veil, the lace soft and light in his finger tips as he placed it to fall over the back of Sally's hair. He gazed into her blue/gray eyes, reading the love shining there and slowly their lips gravitated together for a sweet, tender kiss.

Duo watched, a little envious of his friends' happiness. Not that he begrudged Wufei and Sally their marriage. He was happy for them both. He was glad that the former Shenlong pilot had at last been able to lay the ghost of his first wife to rest and move on with his life. Finding Sally and marrying her being the last part of the saga in his eyes and paving the way for a new future. While he was happy and content with his own life he couldn't help but wish for the same security for himself as Wufei now had.

Oh, he knew Heero loved him back just as much as he loved the blue eyed man and he didn't need a piece of paper to tell him that they were joined for eternity. Heero let him know that every day in the subtle way he did things for him. Giving himself a mental shake he forced the thoughts to the back of his mind. This was Wufei and Sally's day and no time for him to be dwelling on his own silly thoughts and notions.

Heero sensed there was something up with his partner. Duo wasn't usually this quiet. He took a moment to study the man he loved and noted the slightly wistful gaze as those violet eyes watched Wufei as he kissed Sally. As the kiss broke so he saw the clouds in those eyes banished and a grin slipped into place. He noted the reaction and filed it away in his mind, he would speak to Duo about it later. 

With the main formalities of the ceremony over with, all that remained was to sign the various pieces of paper and then move on to enjoy the reception. The bridal party moved into the vestry to sign and then returned to the altar with the priest. Father Reynolds handed Wufei the marriage certificate and turned the bride and groom to face the assembled guests. He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Chang."

Wufei offered his arm to Sally who linked her own through it and with a beaming smile the pair began their walk back down the aisle to the outside of the church where their many guests would follow to congratulate them. The rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids paired up to follow. Heero with Noin, Duo with Relena, Trowa with Une and Quatre escorting Dorothy. As they passed by the pew where Toby and Benny were sitting with Paul, Shane and Fayah, Quatre couldn't help but overhear Toby's question and smiled to himself.

"How comes Quatre and Trowa ain't holdin' hands? Why they wiv them girls? They ain't marryin' them is they?" Toby stared as his 'fathers' passed him, confusion was evident in his little face along with a touch of fear.

Fayah laughed. "No, Toby, yer got it all wrong. It's part of the ceremony, them bein' groomsmen hafta escort the bridesmaids, it don't mean they is married ta them or anythin' like that."

"Oh."

"I fink it's ta do wiv traditions, Tob," Benny said in his wise voice. "Summat like even though they is together they hafta look afta the girls and stuff cause they might gets lost or somefin."

Shane snickered as he ruffled Benny's hair. "I think yer might be right in a way there, Benny. These females need us strong men ta look out fer them."

Fayah put her hands on her hips and glared at Shane. "I'll have yer knows we so called, weak women, are more than capable of takin' care of ourselves."

"Now I knows why Quatre and Trowa is tagether and not wiv a girl," Benny muttered as he watched the friendly argument between Shane and Fayah.

"How's that Benny?" Paul asked as they prepared to leave the church.

"Girls, they always finds somefin ta fight about or pick on yer for," Benny replied solemnly.

Fayah caught the end of the conversation as they walked down the aisle behind the rest of the guests. "Really Benny? I didn't think yer was all that clued up on the girls, I mean bein' just ten and a half and all."

Benny's eyes darkened. "I knows what girls is all about, we got one at school who never leaves me or Tob alone."

"Yeah, she's a real menace," Toby added. "Don't matter where we goes or what we does she manages ta spoil our fun."

Shane laughed. "I think from that description yer might have a secret admirer."

Toby growled. "I don't like girls. I'm gonna be like Quatre and Trowa and jus stick wiv Benny." As if to enforce his point Toby moved closer to Benny and took his friend's hand. 

Benny smiled at the younger boy. "Same goes fer me," he said quietly. "We don't needs no girls ta ruin our fun."

Fayah grinned and shook her head, really, the pair of them were so cute together. She hoped within her heart that their friendship would last and strengthen over the years and that they would find happiness together, but for now they were just little boys and needed to enjoy their lives. Speaking of little boys, she turned to find Shane standing to the side of the church doors with a soft smile playing on his lips. She followed his line of vision and her own face lit up as she spied Paul.

Paul had moved slightly ahead of the rest of the group. Leith should be outside with the limo and Paul wanted a chance to talk to him before he was needed to drive the limo with the bridal party to the reception. His eyes scanned over the crowd of well wishers that surrounded Wufei and Sally and finally located the limo and Leith. His face visibly brightened and he made his way through the crowd to appear beside Leith.

"Hey, Leith."

Leith's eyes had been busy scanning around trying to find Paul among the throng of people. There were too many of them and he felt his frustration increasing, he didn't have long and he really wanted to see Paul before he had to drive again. A voice to the side of him caused him to jump and whirl around, he smiled as he recognized Paul stopping beside him. "Hey Paul." Leith restrained himself from wrapping his arms around Paul, they were after all in a very public place, plus he wasn't sure how Paul would react to a show of affection like that, not to mention he was *on duty* as well.

Paul longed to hug Leith and kiss those sensuous lips, but now wasn't either the time or the place for that and so he had to content himself with standing close to his boyfriend and secretly holding hands.

"How did the ceremony go?" Leith asked as he squeezed Paul's hand lightly, pleased that the dark haired beauty wanted to share a little of himself with Leith, even if it was discreet.

"Fine. All that runnin' around and madness this mornin' and all fer what? Twenty minutes and it was all over and done wiv." Paul rolled his eyes.

"So where are they going to for their honeymoon?"

"I dunno. I never thought ta ask. I guess Wufei told me but I forget."

"So I take it you're not going along with them?" Leith teased.

Paul turned to face Leith fully and his eyes narrowed. "No damn way! Yer thinks I wants ta tag along with a newly married couple? Yeech! No thanks." Paul pulled a face.

Leith laughed. "So where are you going to be staying then? I can't see Wufei or Sally leaving you at home all by yourself, especially with the big bad Leith hanging around and ready to violate your innocent body at the first given chance."

Paul stiffened for a brief moment, Leith's words triggering bad memories of his times spent whoring himself. He wasn't as innocent as Leith believed him to be and that sent a stab of pain through his heart. He knew he would have to come clean and tell Leith all about his sordid past if he wanted the relationship to develop and continue, after all honesty was a major part. He just hoped that Leith's interest in him would be able to withstand his tarnished past and continue to extend into something more. 

"You okay Paul?" Leith drew closer to Paul as the other boy remained unusually silent. He noticed the far away look in those blue eyes and became a little more concerned. _Had he said something wrong?_ "Paul?... Paul? Talk to me."

Leith's voice managed to penetrate through the thoughts and Paul shook himself. "Sorry Leith, I guess I got locked in a memory fer a moment there." He squeezed Leith's hand by way of apology. "I'm gonna be stayin' wiv Duo and Heero while Sally and Wufei are away, I'll give yer the 'phone number and yer can call me there any time yer wants."

Leith smiled. "Sure they won't mind me taking you out on a date?"

Paul moaned softly at Leith's quiet words. "They're pretty good so there shouldn't be a problem."

"What shouldn't be a problem, Paul?" Shane poked his friend in the ribs and snickered. "Aren't yer gonna introduce us ta yer friend?"

Paul turned around and met Shane's clear brown gaze, Shane wasn't mocking him, his eyes told of a curiosity and nothing more. Fayah's blue eyes also looked curious as she took in Leith's tall form.

Paul blushed slightly. "This is Leith, my ummm...."

"Boyfriend?" offered Leith with a smile.

"Yeah, boyfriend," Paul echoed, relieved that Leith had said what he had wanted to but had hesitated in case Leith wasn't comfortable with the admission. "Leith this is Shane, Fayah, Benny and Toby. They're sorta like my first family."

Leith raised an eyebrow in question but didn't press the confession. He figured they could discuss that at a later time, when they were alone, and only if Paul was ready to talk about it. He had guessed correctly then that there was more to Paul than the teen had divulged so far and he hoped that Paul would soon feel comfortable enough to share his past with him. "Hi guys, pleasure to meet you all," Leith said quietly as he extended his hand in greeting.

Shane took the offered hand and discreetly looked Leith up and down. He seemed okay on the surface but Shane knew from experience that looks could often be deceiving. He would reserve his full evaluation until later when he had gotten to know the man a bit better. 

Fayah smiled warmly at Leith and shook his hand. She liked the look of the tall man, his green eyes sparkling with fun. She guessed he could be like Duo in many ways. She stepped back and took Shane's hand in hers and then looked at Shane as his grip seemed a little looser than usual. She noted a look of distrust in his eyes and wondered what was up. She would have to ask him about that later.

Benny and Toby stepped forwards. "I'm Benny and this is Toby. So, yer Paul's boyfriend are yer? 'Bout time he found someone. Do yer like vid games?" Benny began to rattle off a series of questions as he studied Leith. 

Toby opted to stay quiet for the moment. He was usually a little shy when first meeting new people, street instinct he guessed, it never really left you.

"Benny, leave Leith alone will yer," Paul growled as Benny continued to pepper Leith with questions.

"It's okay, Paul, I really don't mind, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get going as I have a certain bridal party to drive to a reception," Leith smiled apologetically. "Maybe we can talk again some more soon, Benny."

"Sure thing," Benny beamed and then stepped back alongside Toby and took the smaller boy's hand in his.

"Nice meeting you everyone," Leith said as he turned to move to the front of the limo as the bridal party approached.

Shane, Fayah, Benny and Toby stepped back to allow Paul his privacy in saying good-bye to his boyfriend. Once Paul was finished they walked back a little way to wave the bride and groom off to the reception before finding Rashid and their own transport to the hotel and awaiting feast.

~ * ~

The bridal party stood on the steps as people gathered around to offer their congratulations to the bride and groom. Duo had already offered his and stood to one side, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the proceedings.

"He'ya kid, how's it going?" A slap to the back accompanied the words and Duo spun around.

"Howie!" he yelled and enveloped the older man in a bear hug.

"Hey now kid, just watch out for the ribs there, I'm not as young as I used to be," Howard laughed as he hugged Duo back.

"I wasn't sure if yer was gonna make it or not." Duo's face fairly glowed as he continued to stare at the man who had been like a father to him throughout the wars.

"I wasn't sure myself son, business and all that you know, but I managed to swing a contract that brought us by this way and so here I am." Howard smiled behind his sunglasses. "I didn't recognize you for a minute there, all dressed up fancy like, but the hair was the dead give away," he chuckled.

Duo gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "I hate these penguin suits, rather be in me jeans and shirt, but I didn't think Wuffy would appreciate it, not ta mention Sally, so I thought I'd better do the right thing. 'Sides, Heero said if he's gotta wear one then I gotta suffer too," Duo grinned. "Yer stayin' fer the reception?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

"Great! We got a lot ta catch up on, Howie."

"I'm going to be here for a few days, the ship needs a bit of maintenance and the contract is supposed to take three weeks, but we can do it in two, so I thought I'd get the ship done and attend the wedding at the same time," Howard replied. "I'm staying at a hotel so I'll be popping around to catch up on old times in-between working on the ship."

"I look forward to it, Howie," Duo continued to beam. 

Heero walked over to them. "Howard, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" he said as he extended his hand in greeting.

Howard took the hand and then yanked a surprised Heero into a bear hug. "That's no way to greet an old friend now is it, Heero?" he said before releasing the now blushing Japanese man.

Heero shook his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. Duo laughed. "Howie's in town fer a week so I've invited him ta come over and catch up. That's okay aint it, Heero?"

"That's fine, Duo, Howard is always welcome," Heero smiled.

"Well there's something new," Howard said as he stared at Heero. "Looks like I got a *lot* of catching up to do, you actually smiled."

"He does a lot of that, Howie," Duo grinned as he wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pressed a kiss to Heero's cheek.

Howard laughed as Heero blushed again. "I'll catch up with you both at the reception. I think they are requiring your presence in the limos."

"Oh shit! C'mon Hee-chan or they'll go without us." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and began to drag his lover towards the cars where the rest of the bridal party was getting ready to leave.

"You're just afraid they will begin to eat without you, Duo," Heero growled as he was dragged off. "See you later Howard."

Howard waved as the pair disappeared into the limo's interior. He smiled to himself, it was good to see Duo happy. He noted the interaction between Heero and his *son* and was pleased that the pair of them were obviously very much in love and contented. With a sigh he went to find the rental car and make his way to the hotel and ensuing reception.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins continued to stare as his mind scrambled to order itself. "W...w.. what... H.. how... But you're..."

"Dead?"

Bob nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm very much alive."

The room began to swim and Bob swayed on his feet a little, the man who had escorted him here took his elbow and steadied him. He turned to meet the steely gaze of the man he had thought long ago dead. "I don't understand. I saw the building collapse, the explosions, there was no way anyone could have survived all that."

"I did survive." The figure stood up and walked around the desk. "I survived, and now I want my revenge."

Bob Martins swallowed, his headache intensified and his mouth felt like cotton. He longed for a cold drink and a couple of aspirins; waking up from this nightmare was also on top of his list of things to do. "Revenge?"

"Yes. I want my revenge against those bastards that flattened my base, I want revenge against those pricks that nearly killed me, and you are going to help me."

Martins stared into the cold, dark eyes of his former commanding officer, noting the slight hint of insanity there along with a scar that ran from below his right eye, across his nose to stop at the end of the left side of the jaw. "I am?"

"Yes, you are." The man turned and walked back behind his desk and then spun around. "Of course you have the privilege of refusing my offer," he purred, "But I wouldn't advise it. Space can be very cold you know."

"I would rather face the void of space than help you," Martins spat. "I finished with all that shit when the war ended. I have a life now and a comfortable one at that. I have no intentions of ruining what I have worked so hard to build, for you or any other low life that simply wants to get back at those responsible for something that happened a long time ago."

"Really?" The man sat down and steepled his fingers under his chin. "Then I guess something stronger is needed to persuade you. Maybe your son would enjoy a trip to the stars, without a space suit."

"You wouldn't?!"

"Try me."

The dangerous glint in the eyes told Martins the threat was a very real one. He felt the sweat break out and cursed himself. He thought he had managed to put all of this shit behind him after the war. Seems he was never destined to be freed from his past. He eyed the man nervously. "If I cooperate you will leave Leith alone?"

"The boy will not be harmed. However... If you fail to uphold your end of the bargain then you will leave me with no choice. I already have men stationed to watch him. One word from me and he will be taken out. Understand?"

Martins lowered his head in defeat. "I'll cooperate, just don't hurt my son."

"Good. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of reason. Davis will show you to the room. I will join you there shortly and explain what it is I wish you to do." The man turned back to his seat and sat down, the gesture informing Martins that the discussion was over.

The big man that had been waiting patiently in the shadows came forwards. "This way," he said gruffly.

Bob Martins turned and with a lowered head followed the burly one from the room. He had no choice but to do as requested, there was no way he wanted to put his son at risk. So much for wiping his past, somehow it always caught up with you. Idly he wondered if Leith had missed him yet. He knew he wasn't the best father in the world, always letting his work take priority; but he did try to make some time for his son. He could only hope that Leith would notice him missing soon and call the appropriate authorities, in the meantime he had to do as he was told, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

~ * ~

The hotel was a very plush one and right in the middle of the city. The reception room was beautifully decorated. The bridal table sat at the head with smaller more intimate tables arranged in a horseshoe shape around them. The wedding cake sat proudly upon its own table in the center of the horseshoe, a white island amongst the ocean of cream and dusky pink.

The reception was about to get underway, the photographs having been dealt with at the local botanical gardens and the guests were enjoying cocktails in the smaller room that adjoined the larger one while they awaited the arrival of the entourage.

Fayah, Shane and Paul had their work cut out for them trying to keep tabs on Benny and Toby. The pair were like a couple of ferrets. Everything around them screamed to be investigated and who were they to deny their instincts? It wouldn't have been so bad in Fayah's opinion if they were content to just look, but they were young boys and youngsters tended to touch as well as look. With a shake of her head Fayah realized that Toby was missing yet again. She grit her teeth and went in search of the little rascal.

Shane was beginning to wish that Trowa had brought the handcuffs, along with a straight jacket or two. Never had Benny and Toby been so energetic. At least not as far as Shane could remember. Then again they really hadn't had that much of a chance to be just *kids*. Growing up the way they had on the streets of L2, fun was hard to find, you were too caught up in wondering where your next meal was coming from or how the hell were you going to force yourself through another freezing night and still be alive in the morning. With a jolt Shane discovered that Benny was missing. He looked around and finally laid eyes on a small blonde head... near the punch bowl.... in fact it looked like Benny was nearly *in* the punch bowl.

"Oh fuck!" Shane muttered under his breath and took off across the room to rescue the punch from Benny. 

Fayah in the meantime was still trying to locate Toby. She enlisted the help of Paul but they couldn't find the little devil. He seemed to have completely disappeared. 

"Where the hell could he be?" Paul growled.

"Uh oh...." Fayah pointed in the direction of the reception room.

"Shit! He wouldn't?"

"Looks like he's gonna try." Fayah and Paul immediately took off into the large room where Toby stood by the three tier wedding cake.

Toby gazed in awe at the large cake. He had seen some cakes in his time, and sampled a few too, but nothing compared to this beauty. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the sight of the thick white icing, the sugary pink roses that adorned each tier and the delicate lace work that graced the sides of the cake. He could see the two figures perched on the top and he stood on tip toes to try and get a glimpse of what they were.

Fayah motioned to Paul to stop his forward charge, the wrong move now and disaster could strike. She racked her brains to try to come up with a way to let Toby know they were there but not frighten him into slipping and destroying the masterpiece. She advanced slowly, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Toby.

Toby was unaware of Paul and Fayah's presence, he was too caught up admiring the sugar wonder before him. He still couldn't see the top of the cake and wasn't game to try to get too much closer to it, if he accidentally fell then he was sure that Trowa and Quatre would be doing more than just grounding him. He sank back onto his heels with a small sigh. He still gazed at the sugary pink roses though. Surely no one would miss just one? Okay, maybe two as Benny deserved one as well. He sneaked his hand forwards.

"Don't you dare!" Paul's voice echoed in his ear and he jumped a mile. Unfortunately he lost his balance as well.

To Fayah it was as if time slowed. Toby lost his balance and fell, brushing the corner of the table as he tried to twist himself and miss hitting it. Paul lunged forwards in an attempt to steady the table, but the cake was wobbling. Fayah found herself beside the table and steadying the cake before she was even aware that she had moved. Between herself and Paul they were able to prevent the disaster from happening.

With the cake secure once more the pair turned to see a white faced Toby standing to the side watching the drama. They both faced him. Toby shrank back a little. "I just wann'ed ta see," he said in a small voice.

Fayah tried to look annoyed but she couldn't. The little boy's face was full of shock at what could have happened. Paul however wasn't as quick to forgive.

"What the hell did yer think yer was doin', Tob? Yer coulda ruined the cake."

"I didn't means any harm." Toby's bottom lip was beginning to quiver.

"I thoughts that yer woulda had a bit more respect in yer Tob. I means, this is my foster parents' big day. Yer might not care about yer foster parents enough ta stay outta trouble, but I'm grateful ta mine fer givin' me a chance at a decent life and I don't needs you and Benny ruining it fer me or fer them." Paul was really angry. He couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth, it was as if all the stress of the past few weeks, the wedding plans, school work and his budding relationship with Leith all came to the fore and he took it out on the little boy. He regretted the words as soon as they left his throat. This was Toby, one of the kids he had shared his hardships with, grown up with and tried to protect as much as possible from the hungry pimps and johns of L2.

Toby's breath hitched and a tear ran down his face. Instantly Fayah was beside him, sweeping him into her arms and hugging him close. "It's okay, Toby, no harm done. Don't cry, Paul didn't mean what he said it's jus' the shock of what could'a happened," Fayah soothed.

Paul was beside them in a moment. "Tob, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong. I knows yer loves yer foster parents, I'm just a bit worried yer know. I wants this day ta be perfect fer mine, they done a lot fer me and I just .. well..." Paul trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Toby turned his head from where it rested in the crook of Fayah's neck. "I'm sorry too Paul. I guess I jus' wasn't thinkin'. I promise ta try and be good fer the rest of the time."

"Okay then Tob. I'll forget this happened. I won't rat on yer as long as yer tries ta be good fer the rest of the day," Paul smiled softly.

"I thinks we should be gettin' back out there wiv the others, the bridal party will be here soon and we don't want Quatre or Trowa ta come lookin' fer us," Fayah said as she pulled Toby away from her to wipe his tears.

"Okays," Toby said as he allowed himself to be cleaned up.

The three stood and went back out into the smaller room to join the other guests, Fayah immediately looking for Shane. She spotted his grim face across the room and wondered what the heck was wrong now. With a sigh she placed Toby's small hand into Paul's. "Here, watch 'im, I think Shane needs a little help."

Paul took Toby's hand and watched Fayah head across the room towards Shane. "Let's go get a soda, short stuff," he said to Toby who readily agreed.

Fayah approached Shane, the grim expression still on his face. "What's up?"

Shane shook his head. "Benny was playing with the punch."

"Oh?"

"He drank some."

"Well I hardly think that's any reason fer the sour look."

"It's alcoholic punch."

~ * ~ 

The reception was in full swing, plenty of food, wine and good company. In-between courses the various members of the bridal party mingled with the crowd, greeting friends not seen for a while and making new ones. Duo found his slightly melancholy mood still with him but managed to keep it at bay and slipped on his mask of fun. It didn't fool Heero though.

The youngsters were all sat at a table of their own and Trowa noticed a slightly subdued Toby, frazzled Shane, long suffering Fayah, exasperated Paul and a happy, flushed Benny. He wondered just what his two sons had been up to. While awaiting the dessert course to be brought out he made his way to the table and crouched between Shane and Fayah. "How's it going guys? The terrible twosome behaving themselves or are they living up to their reputation?"

Fayah gave him a smile. "They're not too bad. Jus' the usual inquisitive nature gettin' the better of 'em at times."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I dunno how we used ta get by when we was back on L2. I don't ever remember them bein' this nosy."

Trowa laughed and placed his hand on Shane's arm. "They are growing up Shane, also, they aren't underfed or in squalor anymore. I don't mean any disrespect to you for that, I realize that you did the best you could given the life you were forced to lead and I admire you for the strength and courage you showed. But now they are eating properly and regularly so their bodies and minds are like any normal child's for their age."

"I guess they's makin' up fer lost time then," Shane grinned ruefully.

"I'll have a word with them both," Trowa responded. "Quatre and I both appreciate you keeping an eye on them for us." Trowa smiled again and then the smile faded a little as he looked at Benny who was madly giggling away. He quirked an eyebrow in question.

Shane went red. "Ummm... Benny found the punch and before I could get ta him he managed ta drink a bit."

"I see. How much?"

"Errrr... a couple of glasses."

Surprisingly Trowa chuckled. "Let me guess, it's alcoholic punch?"

Shane nodded.

"Then I think the hangover he's going to have later will suffice as punishment enough for that, but I will also make sure he receives other suitable reprimand for misbehaving, both him and Toby, as I know for a fact that they always end up in mischief together."

"Don't be too hard on 'em, they's jus' little boys, Mr. Trowa," Fayah interjected. She couldn't bear to think of the pair being punished.

"I won't be, just enough though to let them know that this sort of behavior is not acceptable." Trowa winked at the girl and then stood. He saw Quatre beckoning him. "I'm needed back at the table. I'll return later."

"If I ever says I wants kids in the future Fayah, remind me of these pair and what we've suffered through today," Shane said with a grin.

Fayah punched his arm lightly. "Yer will change yer mind Shane."

~ * ~ 

The speeches were over, the meal finished, the cake cut and the dancing underway with only one mishap. Duo chuckled to himself as he recalled Wufei getting up to go and dance the bridal waltz and promptly falling flat on his face. Benny had managed to evade his *baby-sitters* and snuck under the table unnoticed where he proceeded to tie Wufei's shoelaces together. Much apologizing and soothing on both Quatre's and Sally's sides had managed to calm the Chinese man down... eventually. Benny had been swiftly removed and threatened with a lifetime ban on ice-cream and loss of his vid games if he didn't behave. Duo looked up into sparkling cobalt and smiled.

"Penny for them?" Heero asked as he sat next to his love.

"I was just thinkin' about the evenin' in general," Duo replied as he took Heero's hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"There's something more though, isn't there Duo? There's something you're not telling me," Heero probed.

Duo sighed. "Never could keep anythin' from yer, now could I? I promise I'll tell yer when we're back home. Now isn't the time or the place."

"Okay." Heero raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed Duo's knuckles. "I love you, Duo Maxwell. Will you dance with me?"

A broad grin lit up Duo's features. "I'd love ta, koi." Duo reached forwards and captured Heero's lips in a tender kiss and then stood. They went to the dance floor where they soon lost themselves to the rhythm of the music.

Trowa was slow dancing with Quatre, their arms wrapped around each other with Quatre's head resting against Trowa's firm chest. Paul had been coerced into dancing with Sally and by the look on his face he wasn't enjoying it all that much. Wufei was sitting with Zechs and Noin, Zechs having indulged a little too much was busy trying to give Wufei advice on his marriage and what to do on his wedding night. Wufei for his part was remaining very restrained, a tinge of red on his skin the only sign of his discomfort. Noin meanwhile was trying to shut her husband up and help the poor Chinese man out of a uncomfortable position, a fact that Wufei was grateful for.

Benny had finally succumbed to the alcohol he had consumed in the punch and was sleeping it off. Toby, meanwhile, had been happy to find he got two pink sugary roses on his slice of cake. The evening was setting in and Wufei cut into the dance that Paul was sharing with Sally, much to Paul's relief. Paul sat down with Toby and watched as Fayah and Shane did their best to dance together without stepping on each others toes.

"I think we should get going," Wufei whispered in Sally's ear as they moved slowly around the floor.

A small shiver passed along Sally's spine. "I agree," she murmured.

They finished the dance and went back to the table. Wufei informed Heero that they were about to depart and Heero let the emcee know. The music was stilled and the guests assembled in a large circle, the bride and groom in the middle. Wufei and Sally began their journey around the circle of friends, accepting congratulations and cheeky advice as they made their farewells and thanks. Finally they were back near the starting point where Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo and Paul awaited them. 

Trowa and Quatre both hugged Sally tight. "You take care now," Trowa said in his quiet tone.

Sally nodded, there was a lump forming in her throat.

"Welcome to the family Sal, it's wonderful to have you as part of our group in an official sense," Quatre smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

Sally turned to Heero and was slightly stunned when the stoic man pulled her to him in a steel embrace. Breaking the hug she stared into his deep blue eyes. "Hn. He will treat you with honor and respect, just show him the same in return and you will always be happy."

Sally smiled, she understood what Heero was saying. "I know he will Heero, and I will do no less by him." She turned to face Duo who was grinning broadly at her and found herself again hugged warmly.

"Don't let him start calling yer an onna all the time, if he does then jus' remind him we still have the tutu, and the photos," Duo snickered.

Sally laughed and shook her head. "Thanks Duo." She turned to Paul and hugged him close. "You behave yourself for Heero and Duo, you hear?"

"I will."

"Do as you're told and no staying out late. Oh, if you're seeing Leith at all while we're away make sure you respect both yourself and him as well as Heero and Duo." She hugged him fiercely to her. "I'm going to miss you."

Paul returned the hug and only just managed to hold his tears. After all it wasn't as if they were going to be away for long. The honeymoon was only for a week! "I'll miss yer too," he whispered.

Trowa shook Wufei's hand. "I'm glad you finally did it Wufei. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Barton," Wufei bowed slightly.

Quatre took him in a hug. "She's a great person Wufei, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. Look after each other, okay?"

Again Wufei bowed. "We will Winner, and thank you for your assistance with all the planning."

Wufei turned to Heero, a smile tugged at his mouth as he was enveloped in a hug. "Thank you for being my best man Yuy, your support has been invaluable."

"Hn. Happy to be there for you Chang. You go enjoy your honeymoon, you've earned it. Don't worry about Paul, we will look after him for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Wufei caught the bouncing form of Duo out the corner of his eye and faced the braided terror. "Maxwell."

Duo glomped onto Wufei, nearly strangling him in the process. "Yer sure yer knows what it is yer gotta do on yer honeymoon Wuffers? I mean, I can give yer some advice if yer want seeing as how yer not all that experienced in the bedroom department. Ow! Fuck! Heero! How many times I gotta tell yer, not the hair, buddy," Duo yelped as Heero tugged firmly on his braid in an attempt to get his lover to stop babbling.

"Thank you, Yuy."

"No problem, Chang." 

"I still got the tutu if yer wanna borrow it, Wuffie." Duo winked. "Could make the honeymoon that bit more interesting, yanno."

"Not half as interesting as your French maid outfit from what I've heard," Wufei shot back with a smirk.

Duo did a lovely imitation of a goldfish for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Heero, yer been flappin' yer gums again?"

Heero did his best to look innocent, Wufei took the chance and moved past to speak with Paul. "I should not have to say this, but I will. You will be on your best behavior while we are away, I know Maxwell is like a large child but that does not mean you can join him in his infantile pursuits. I expect you to show the same level of courtesy and manners as you do at home."

Paul fixed his foster father with his serious blue eyes. "Don't worry Wufei, I promise I won't do anythin' that would bring disgrace on either yer or Sally." Then he reached forth and hugged the Chinese man. "Have a great time Wufei, yer and Sally deserve it."

Wufei pulled back and read the sincerity in Paul's eyes. His chest swelled with pride, he knew Paul wouldn't let him down. He turned to find Sally standing at his elbow and he took her hand. "Let's go, my love."

They walked to the doorway where they paused for a moment. "I nearly forgot," Sally said as she waved her bouquet in the air. She turned around and with a count of three tossed the floral arrangement over her shoulder and into the eager crowd.

Duo saw something flying through the air and with his sharp reflexes he automatically reached out and snagged it. His face colored bright red as he realized he was now the proud owner of one bridal bouquet. The women in the crowd mumbled their disapproval, Sally roared with laughter and Shane took the opportunity to get in a quick dig. "Yanno what they say, Duo, the one that catches the bouquet is the next one ta get hitched."

Duo looked suitably embarrassed and quickly shoved the bouquet into Fayah's arms. "Now complain, smart arse," he snickered at Shane.

Heero watched as Duo caught the flowers, the blush that spread over his face was cute, especially with Shane's teasing, but he couldn't help but notice the look of wistfulness that passed through those violet orbs as Shane's words were spoken. It only lasted a brief moment, but it had told Heero volumes.

The guests all filed outside where Wufei and Sally stopped to stare at the car that had obviously been decorated by their friends, Wufei shook his head as he made sure Sally was comfortable before sliding behind the wheel. The engine roared into life and Wufei engaged the gears, piloting the car out of the car park and away to the hotel they were staying at before departing to the small island of Tahiti for their honeymoon. The guests all waved and cheered as they went, the sound of cans rattling along behind and the usual sign in place.

Heero looked at the sign, blinked and looked again. He didn't remember that bit. Underneath the words 'Just Married' had been scrawled 'Shit Happens'. He turned to look at Duo who gave him that innocent look before diving off into the crowd.

~ * ~ 

Leith parked his car and entered the apartment building, his mind was still on the wedding and Paul. He had the phone number of where Paul was staying safely tucked inside his wallet. He would give Paul a call tomorrow and see if they could meet up in the afternoon.

He entered the silent apartment and dropped his keys to the table. Hanging up his jacket he called out to his father. "Hey dad, I'm back." His eyebrows knitted together in a frown when no answer was forthcoming. "Dad? Hey dad? You home?" He approached his father's study and knocked on the door. No answer. Leith turned the knob and stuck his head around the jamb. There was no sign of his father.

Leith puzzled over it for a moment, he had left early this morning to get the limo ready and hadn't thought to check on his father, he'd gone with his dad still presumably sleeping. Come to think of it, he didn't recall his father being home when he got back from Paul's last night either, but then his dad did say he was going to be working back late.

Leith went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and cup of coffee. He sat on the sofa and switched on the television. He'd watch a little bit of tv while he waited for his father to come home.

~ oOo ~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With Wufei and Sally having departed the reception began to wind down, most guests taking their leave. Trowa and Quatre located Benny and Toby, the former was still sleeping off the effects of the punch. With Trowa carrying Benny and Toby holding tightly to Quatre's hand they thanked Fayah, Shane and Paul for baby-sitting, bid their farewells and took their wayward sons home.

Heero rounded up the three teenagers and promptly lost Duo. He finally located his missing lover, chatting to Howard at the bar. "Come on Duo, it's time to go home. The youngsters are tired and it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I hear yer Heero," Duo replied. Turning back to Howard he passed over a slip of paper. "There yer are, Howie, that's the address and the phone number. Call first ta make sure we are home, but I don't think we're going anywhere tomorrow."

"Thanks Duo. I'll call, but it won't be early," Howard chuckled as he pocketed the piece of paper. He raised his glass and drained the last of his drink. "I think I will head off now too. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Howie, drive carefully." Duo gave the man a hug.

"I take it we will be seeing you tomorrow, Howard?" Heero questioned with a smile as he shook hands with the older man.

"Yup. Duo invited me to drop by if that's okay with you, Heero?"

"You're always welcome, Howard," Heero responded. "Now we really should get going." He took Duo's hand in his own and led the American out of the hotel and to the car park where their car was awaiting them, Quatre having arranged for Rashid and a couple of the Maguanacs to drive their respective vehicles to the hotel for them all so as they would have transport home.

The group piled in, full of chatter about the wedding. Fayah cradled the bouquet in her lap, eyes shining while Shane did his best to ignore the floral arrangement. Paul was quiet, opting to listen to the talk amongst the others, his mind still on Leith.

The journey back to the Yuy-Maxwell residence didn't take long and pretty soon everyone was sitting around the small kitchen table while Duo made hot chocolate. With a mug sitting in front of each person, Duo sat on Heero's lap and sipped at his hot beverage. "Yer all enjoy the shin dig?"

Various affirmative replies were returned, most of them sleepy.

"It's way past bed time," Heero observed.

"Jus' think of the lie in we can have in the morning, Heero," Duo teased as he wriggled lightly in Heero's lap.

Heero managed to school his features and prevent the moan from escaping, but Duo felt the reaction to his wriggle and snickered softly. 

"I think you should put the bouquet in a vase of water, Fayah," Heero said, as he tried to ignore his lover's teasing.

"Yeah I will." Fayah stood up and exited the kitchen, she returned moments later with a vase and filled it before sitting the bouquet in it. "I'm gonna go ta bed," she said as she stretched and yawned.

"Me too," Shane answered and yawned himself.

"Could yer take Paul through ta the guest bedroom please, Shane?" Duo asked as he snuggled closer to Heero's chest.

"No problem. This way Paul."

Paul stood up and placed his empty cup in the sink before picking up his bag and following Shane. He stopped at the doorway. "Thanks fer letting me stay."

"It's our pleasure Paul," Heero responded.

"Anyone who dares ta wake me before ten had better have a death wish!" Duo sang out to the retreating backs. The sounds of snickering were his only response.

"I think we should go to bed as well koi," Heero said as he placed a kiss to Duo's cheek.

"Now that's the best suggestion yer have had all day Heero," Duo sighed.

Heero shook his head. "You have a one track mind, Duo."

"Yer say that like it's a bad thing, lover," Duo grinned.

Heero declined to reply. Instead, he stood and with Duo cradled in his arms he carried his lover through to their bedroom and deposited him on the large bed. "I'll go lock up."

"I'll be waiting right here." Duo winked.

Heero left the bedroom and did a quick but thorough check of the house, making sure all the locks were done and the security system switched on. Satisfied, he returned to the bedroom to find Duo awaiting him under the sheets. He stripped off the dress shirt, his jacket and tie having been removed earlier at the reception, and hung it up. Pants followed and turning out the light Heero slid into the bed to be enveloped by his lover's wiry arms. Lips met and a tender kiss was shared.

"Have I told yer how much I love yer yet today, Hee-chan?"

"I do believe you have," Heero replied and kissed the tip of Duo's nose.

"Want me ta show yer how much I love yer?"

"Please do."

~ * ~ 

Wufei stopped the car just around the corner from the hotel where the reception had been held, Sally looking at him quizzically. "I need to improve the appearance of the vehicle," he stated in reply to her look. He exited the car and began to fiddle around somewhere near the trunk.

Sally craned her neck and giggled softly. She watched as Wufei opened the trunk and deposited several armfuls of god knows what into it before closing it and returning to his seat behind the wheel. She smiled as she spoke. "Just what was it you did, Wufei?"

"I merely removed some of the adornments." He slipped the car into gear and drove out into the traffic once again. He didn't need to expand on the variety of tin cans and old shoes that had found their way to the rear of the car, not to mention the pair of old roller blades. Wufei had to wonder just where Duo had come up with those.

Soon they were pulling up at the large, high class hotel. The valet met them and opened the doors, Wufei handed him the keys and escorted his new bride to the foyer and reception desk. Sally gazed around at the splendor of the place. It was elegantly decorated, the rich, warm tones of reds and golds giving it a regal feeling. Her attention was soon brought back to her husband as Wufei took her elbow and led her towards the elevator, following the bell hop who had the keys firmly grasped in his hand.

The ride in the small car was brief and without conversation. The bell hop led them along the hallway and then paused outside a large mahogany door. He inserted the key and opening the door stepped back for Wufei and Sally to enter.

The room was bathed in a soft yellow light, Sally noted their suitcases were already there; Heero must have dropped them off the day before with Wufei. She took a moment to appreciate the generous tones of the room. Deep reds, golds and violet were the color scheme and despite her first thought of how they would clash, they actually complimented each other. There were a couple of chairs and low coffee table in the immediate area, a large unit graced one wall and held a state of the art television. She could see the large, four poster bed through the double doors to the left and another door that she presumed led to the bathroom.

Wufei thanked the bell hop and tipped him handsomely before closing the door behind him and locking it. He studied Sally as she moved deeper into the room. She seemed happy with his choice of accommodations for their wedding night. While his wife perused the suite he removed his shoes and loosened his tie before taking the bottle of champagne from its cooler and pouring them both a glass. He followed Sally through to the bedroom and handed her the drink.

Sally's eyes softened as she took the drink and stared into Wufei's eyes. Their glasses touched and she smiled as she raised hers to her lips.

"To us," Wufei said softly. "Welcome to married life, Mrs. Chang." He raised his glass and took a sip.

"To us," Sally echoed and sipped her own.

They stared at each other for a moment before Wufei moved in closer and taking Sally's glass, set them both on the low table. His hands reached forwards and one slid around Sally's waist while the other one cupped her cheek. Wufei's eyes flickered over his wife's face and he tilted his head slightly as he brought his lips closer to hers. Sally's eyes slid shut as their lips met in a tender kiss, brushing lightly against each other. 

Wufei pulled back a little and smoldering onyx met with gray/blue before he reached forwards again and captured her sweetness, tongue pushing forth to eagerly parted lips and exploring the inner recess' of Sally's mouth. 

Sally moaned softly. They had shared kisses in the past, but as always, Wufei had been the perfect gentleman and so the kisses had remained *proper*. Now that they were finally married he seemed to drop all his inhibitions and become warm and sensuous, something Sally was only too eager to discover more of.

The kiss was deepened as Sally's tongue entered and explored Wufei's mouth. He could feel his excitement swelling in his groin and was eager to consummate their marriage. He plunged his tongue deeper into Sally's mouth, drawing forth more moans as he pulled her body flush against his own.

Sally could feel Wufei's need as it pressed against her hip and she began to rub against him, smiling to herself when he drew in a sharp breath. The kiss broke and they stared at each other for a few moments before Sally began a backward trek towards the open doors of the bedroom, leading Wufei by his tie as she went.

Wufei allowed himself to be led, it was time for him to let go of his inhibitions, time to relax and enjoy being a man, time to show his wife just how much he did love her.

They made it to the bedroom and Sally stopped to partake of another kiss when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. The kiss became more heated and Sally felt the flush of excitement race through her body as Wufei's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Her own arms found their way around Wufei's neck as she kissed her husband passionately. Breaking for air, Sally found herself panting slightly, tingles of excitement running the length of her spine.

Wufei's hands followed the map of the zipper upwards until he found the small tab. Grasping it firmly between his fingers he began to slide it downwards, the fabric of the silky bodice parting eagerly as the zip was lowered. When he could go no further with it he released it and brought his hands back up to trace over the firm, yet soft skin of Sally's back.

Sally shivered with the touch, her heart began to race as the cool air whispered against her heated skin. Her own hands began to explore Wufei's back, ducking under the jacket and rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt. A low moan told her that the touch was welcomed. Feeling bolder she began to tug at the base of the garment, pulling it free from Wufei's pants and sliding her hands underneath to roam over the golden flesh of his back.

Wufei moaned softly as Sally's hands began to explore his back, the heat began to rush to his groin and he kissed her hungrily. He brought his hands to the top of the now open gown and began to slide the parted cloth from her shoulders.

Knowing what Wufei wanted, Sally broke the kiss and stepped forwards a little, pushing him back slightly so as she could remove the white garment. Her arms slid free and the dress tumbled over her slim waist to pool around her legs. Kicking her shoes off in the process she stepped out of the dress and picked it up, draping it over the back of a nearby chair. She could hang it up later. Her arm wound around Wufei's neck and she pulled him to her for another searing kiss. 

With the garment now gone, Wufei's hands were free to roam over her creamy skin unhindered, well, partially unhindered. There was still the small matter of Sally's stockings, garter belt, panties and bra but Wufei was in no rush, he intended to savor this night.

Sally's hands reached for the lapels on Wufei's jacket and she pushed it from his shoulders. He released her from his embrace for a moment to allow the garment to slither down his arms and land on the floor with a soft thwap. Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and began to liberate them from the tiny holes. Once done she reached for the tie and began to undo it, sliding it free and tossing it to the floor. Shirt followed the path of the jacket and Wufei's hairless chest came into view. Sally moaned and licked her lips.

Wufei trembled slightly as fingers began to wander over his body, the touch was electrifying and he craved more. When he had experienced marriage for the first time it had been nothing like this. While he would never forget Meiran, they had both been too young for such an adult venture and so had never proceeded beyond stiffly holding hands. Neither one of them had been mature enough in either mind or body to have taken the next step and so they had decided to wait until they felt ready; but that time had never come.

Wufei pushed those thoughts from his head, the past was the past and that's where it should stay. This was the future, the pages blank for him to write upon it what he would and he intended to treat his new wife with the love, honor and respect she deserved, despite what Maxwell said. Sally's fingers were ghosting across his chest, pausing to tease a caramel nipple as she kissed him again. He shuddered under the touch.

Sally was enjoying every touch and taste of Wufei, the man was intoxicating, a virtual treasure chest of unexplored emotions and sensations and she planned on unlocking every door to him. Her lips left his and she began to kiss along his jaw line to his throat, delighting in the soft moans he was expressing.

Wufei's hands continued to run over Sally's back, tracing higher until he found the clasp to her bra. With minimal difficulty he quickly undid it and pulled it from her. Warm, rounded breasts pushed against him in greeting and he reached carefully to cup first one and then the other while Sally kissed and nipped at his throat. He kneaded the ample flesh gently, marveling at how warm and responsive to his touch she was. His thumb found a nipple and he began to gently rub across it, delighting in the soft cries of pleasure that came from her mouth.

Sally's hands began to work downwards to Wufei's pants. Arriving at their destination she quickly made short work of the button and zipper, the pants slipping over Wufei's legs to pool at his ankles where he stepped out of them, toeing his shoes off at the same time. They kissed again as hands continued to explore, the heat beginning to build, need rolling off their nearly naked bodies as desire rose. Sally's mind was becoming fogged with pleasure and she went to step back, the bed pushing against the backs of her knees and reminding her of its presence. She grasped Wufei and pulled him down to the firm mattress with her, their lips never parting.

Wufei tried to brace his hand against the bed so as not to let all his weight rest upon Sally. Their groins came into contact and Wufei groaned as his hardness pushed against the silkiness of her panties. His hand rubbed over her flank as he made his way to the garter belt and began to undo it. The tiny garment was soon ancient history as Wufei's hands began to push the stockings down, fingers running lightly over the soft skin of inner thigh and drawing whimpers of need from her throat.

Stockings lay trapped around her knees as hands began to map out the territory of her thighs and Sally's mind went into melt down. Wufei's skilled hands were driving her wild with need and she bucked her hips against him in an effort to draw him closer to her core. His other hand was gently squeezing her breast as his lips roamed over her throat and down along her collar bone where they paused for a brief moment and then carried on southwards.

Wufei continued with his teasing touches while working his mouth over the creamy skin that beckoned him. He loved the taste of Sally, she was sweet like the finest wine and he was hopelessly drunk on the taste. His tongue found her nipple and he flicked across it experimentally. The response was unexpected. 

Sally arched off the bed as the teasing touch sent synapses firing, her body assaulted by different sensations, the tingling between her legs growing to an ache as she craved more. Her hands slid over Wufei's back and dipped under the waistband of his boxers to grip the cheeks of his rear and pull him closer to her where she ground her hips into his, demanding more.

Wufei moaned as his erection pressed against her warm stomach, his control was beginning to falter and he needed to be inside her soon. His lips wrapped themselves around her nipple and he began to suck, flicking his tongue from time to time while he worked his other hand closer to the juncture of her legs.

Sally brought her hands to the front of Wufei's boxers and slipped one inside the flap to grasp the hardness she found. The back of her hand felt the roughened stubble as she began to explore Wufei's groin. He felt hot and heavy in her hand and she marveled at just how soft the skin was over that steel hardness beneath.

Wufei moaned as Sally began to stroke him. He needed to touch her and return the favor. His fingers brushed over the silky panties and traced the line of elastic that held them to her thigh. Gently he worked a finger underneath and dipped into her moistness. She was hot and wet and more than ready for him. He tugged at the garment and she raised her hips to aid him in its removal, stockings following moments later. He felt her tug at his boxers and so he lifted himself up, assisting her to remove them.

They paused, both gloriously nude and let their eyes feast upon the other's flesh for the first time. To Wufei, Sally was perfection. From her honey blonde hair, delicately curving throat, to her well formed breasts, each crowned by a wine dark nipple. Flat stomach, well shaped hips, long tapering legs and that thatch of soft, light brown hair that nestled at the juncture of her legs beckoning him to come forth and explore all her hidden secrets. She was everything he desired and more.

Sally's eyes raked hungrily over Wufei. The man was a walking god. His body perfectly toned from his dedication to his daily workouts, muscle well defined without being overly so, compact and wiry with a gentle grace that belied his strength. His manhood stood proudly erect between his legs, leaking a little at the tip yet perfectly sculpted, a little larger than the average but nicely proportioned. She knew she wouldn't be needing the *toy* her friends had given her anytime soon! The sac beneath hung heavy with need and Sally could see the shadowing of the dark hair that was beginning to grow back from his previous *shaving* The lack of pubic hair made Wufei's cock even more prominent and while Sally was annoyed at Duo for the impromptu *waxing* she mentally thanked him as well for giving her a beautiful view. Her hand snaked down to cup the sac and Wufei growled with pleasure.

Wufei drew himself to lie on his side next to Sally, he spread his legs a little to allow her free access to his most intimate area and reached forwards to resume a little teasing of his own. His fingers dipped between her legs and he stroked softly, slipping in-between her warm folds and enjoying the slick feeling against his skin. He sought out her entrance and plunged a finger inside feeling her arch up in response.

Sally's hips pushed up as she sought more friction for her aching need, her hands wrapped around Wufei and she began to pump him. A second finger entered her while a thumb pressed against that tiny nub of flesh and drew a cry of need from her throat. Her hand tightened around the shaft she held and she began to tug Wufei towards her. "No more teasing," she ground out. "I need you, Wufei, I need you now."

Wufei removed his fingers and settled himself between her spread legs. The head of his cock rubbed against her opening and Wufei leaned forwards to steal a kiss as he pushed himself inside.

Sally's body opened to the invasion, welcoming the intruder into her hot, slick depths and eagerly wanting more. She moaned into Wufei's mouth as he seated himself fully inside, he felt so big, so hot and so perfect. She kissed him back passionately.

Wufei shuddered as his length was swallowed by Sally's warm body. He had never felt anything so delicious, his spine tingled as pleasure raced through his nervous system, the heat searing into him as his shaft was caressed by the silken walls. His hips began to move, slowly withdrawing only to snap forwards once more and plunge deeper into heaven.

Sally's body pushed up to meet each of his thrusts, her legs wrapped themselves around Wufei's waist as she sought to draw him deeper inside, eager to feel his throbbing erection against her inner most depths.

They began to rock in synch, the pleasure spiraling upwards as each was caressed by the other in a never ending rhythm. Wufei buried his head in the crook of Sally's shoulder, a light sheen of sweat covered his body as he continued his advance and retreat into paradise. The sensations against the head of his erection with each forward thrust sending bolts of pleasure coursing through his body and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached his hand between their straining bodies and began to rub his thumb over Sally's pleasure center, the arch of her back and gasp of her breath telling him the touch was welcomed.

As Wufei stroked her inside and out so Sally felt the flood of passion rising to an impossible height. With a keening cry she let herself be swept away with the tide of pleasure, her body trembling as her orgasm tore through her.

As Sally succumbed to the waves of climax so Wufei continued to thrust deep inside. The slippery walls began to ripple and pulse around him, drawing his own climax from him and milking his throbbing shaft for every drop. His mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as he jumped from the edge and flew, his vision clouding as sparks danced behind his eyes and hot seed shot from his tip to be swallowed by Sally's eager body.

They collapsed against each other, still holding tight as the last of the waves ebbed from their systems leaving them spent and thoroughly satisfied. Gradually they returned to the current plane and Wufei gently slid his now softened manhood from within the warmth and rolled over to his side. His breathing began to return to normal and he shivered slightly as the cool air swept over his sweat slicked skin. He turned to Sally who was lying with a happy smile on her face. Gently he ran a finger over her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Sally turned to look at him and smiled. She clasped his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I'm more than okay, Wufei. You're one hell of a lover."

Wufei blushed at the compliment and reached for the blankets.

Sally shifted so as Wufei could pull the blankets and sheets back and then she settled onto the mattress once more. Wufei climbed in next to her and they wrapped their arms around each other, Sally's head resting on Wufei's chest while Wufei ran his fingers idly through her hair. He dropped a tender kiss to the crown of her head before speaking softly. "Good night my love."

Sally pressed a kiss to his chest. "Good night my dragon. I love you." A tightening of the arms around her frame gave her Wufei's response and she allowed her eyes to drift shut, sleep soon overtaking her tired mind and recharging her exhausted body.

~ * ~ 

"In here."

Bob Martins realized with a jolt that they had arrived at their destination. He looked up as the burly figure punched in a key code and the large metal door slid open. A rough push to his shoulder and he stumbled through the door.

"Wait here."

Bob nodded as he regained his balance, grabbing at the railing that had sprung up in front of him. He turned and watched as the man went a few paces to his left and stopped to discuss something with another man. Curiously he turned his head to take in his surroundings. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes. Surely he was dreaming?

His mouth opened in silent exclamation as his mind processed what images his eyes were sending. He appeared to be in some sort of large hangar, on a catwalk suspended about three stories high. Running the length of the hangar stood dolls... mobile dolls. Most were in the final stages of completion and Bob could clearly make out the odd bit of scaffolding surrounding some of the suits while others appeared to be finished. Silent warriors awaiting a non existent battle.

His mind began to work overtime. The little *talk* he had experienced earlier now coming back to him and realization began to dawn with blinding clarity. He could see by looking at the nearest doll that these weren't the same as the ones that had been used in the wars. These were far more superior in their design. Before he had a chance to study them closer the large escort returned for him.

"This way."

He turned his attention back to man and followed behind along the catwalk towards what looked like offices that overlooked the hangar. Another pause at a door while a key code was entered and then they were stepping inside, the door swooshing shut behind them.

Bob looked around. The brightly lit room held several benches and upon these benches sat many computers and various other equipment. Some of the equipment Bob recognized and other parts were completely new to him. The intellectual side of his mind began to function and he curiously wondered just what some of this stuff did. His fingers itched with the need to find out while his logical side screamed at him to ignore this and try to find a way out of here. His curiosity was soon quelled when another door opened and Roland Grant walked in.

Grant strolled over to the professor, an evil grin playing over his mouth. "I guess it's time to fill you in on what it is I want from you."

Bob Martins swallowed. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

~ * ~

Leith woke up with a start. His neck was stiff from where it had been resting against his chest. He rubbed his hand absently over the tight muscles and glanced at the television. The screen was ablaze with streaks of white fuzz indicating the channel had long since ceased to broadcast. He got up and switched it off. He stretched and yawned before picking up his cup and plate and going through to the kitchen. A glance at the clock told him it was three in the morning. He switched off the light and shuffled down the hallway to his room. He paused at the door to his father's study and knocked. No answer. He wasn't really expecting one though. If his father had arrived home he would have woken him up and scolded him for falling asleep on the couch. Out of habit he stopped at his father's bedroom door and opened it just to make sure his dad hadn't slipped in earlier and not noticed him asleep on the couch.

The room was empty of human presence, the bed made up neatly, his father's pajamas resting on the pillow. With a sigh Leith closed the door and continued on to his own room. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid in-between the cool sheets. He ran a hand through his ragged bangs as he settled himself into the mattress. If his father wasn't home when he awoke than he would start to make some inquiries, although who he could contact was beyond him. The office was closed on a Sunday and he didn't know many of his father's friends and contacts, and he wasn't about to go rifling through his father's things just yet. He didn't think his father would appreciate it if he came home from being out with one of his associates to find Leith going through his office.

With these thoughts running through his head Leith drifted off into a troubled sleep.

~ oOo ~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duo yawned and stretched, a thin sliver of light breaking through the heavy drapes and falling directly across his face. He rolled over and snuggled deeper into Heero's warmth. A gentle kiss was bestowed upon his head and he reluctantly opened his eyes again. "What time is it Hee-chan?"

"Nearly ten."

"Mmmm.... Wanna stay here fer a bit longer. Nice and warm." Duo burrowed closer to the strong chest which rumbled with a chuckle. 

"I guess I can allow that," Heero returned as his hand stroked along Duo's back.

Duo sighed and let his eyes close again, the movements of Heero's hand against his skin soothing him back into a light slumber. However, when that hand began to quest lower and brush over his rump all thoughts of further sleep went sliding from his mind as his body took over and began to awake in another place other than his brain.

Heero continued to work his hand lower, ghosting over Duo's rear, fingers tracing lightly along the cleft, silk of boxers trapped between the flesh adding to the stimulation. His own arousal throbbed so he pushed lightly against Duo's thigh and sighed as he received some friction.

Duo moaned softly, the fingers that teased him along with the hardened length that brushed his thigh reminded him yet again how much he loved and adored Heero. He removed an arm from around the torso he was using as a teddy bear and wormed the hand in-between their stomachs to locate Heero's shaft. Fingers curled around and began to pump lightly.

Heero's hips rocked into the contact as he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of those boxers. He traced lightly over hip before finding Duo's sac and rolling his lover's testicles around in his palm.

Duo continued to moan quietly as his hand tightened around the steel it held and the strokes increased in their pace. The stimulation to his balls excited him further and his own hips began to rock as he sought more of that teasing touch.

Heero began to add his own moans of pleasure to Duo's as he was gently pumped. "Ohh yes, Duo. More...." He released his lover's balls and took a firm hold of the velvet length that was begging for his touch and began to stroke, his thumb swiping across the head from time to time and eliciting a hiss of pure pleasure from his partner's throat.

"Ahhh... Heero... so good...." Duo gasped as Heero teased his sensitive cock. His hips thrust in time with the stimulation as he sought to climb the ladder to release. His own hand unconsciously tightened it's grip on Heero's length and fell into synch with the actions being applied to his own need.

"Nnnn..." Heero muttered as his pleasure increased. "Oh shit!" he all but screamed as Duo's thumb worked the crown of his arousal, stoking the fire that burned within even more. His eyes closed as his brain concentrated only on giving and receiving pleasure and he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost all control and shot his load.

Duo's hips were thrusting, pushing his tormented cock into the tight tunnel of Heero's hand as he rose higher and higher. He buried his face into Heero's shoulder as he felt his orgasm reaching for him. "Oh fuck!" he wailed as the liquid forced itself from within his balls to shoot forth and coat Heero's hand and stomach. It was all he could do to continue to pump his lover and was rewarded moments later with a flood of hot cum over his own hand and stomach.

"Ahhh.... Nnnnn.... shit!" Heero moaned as the fire ripped through him to explode from his cock and mingle with Duo's hot seed from moments before. His hips thrust a few more times before he collapsed, sated against Duo.

Duo rode the last ripples of his climax as Heero slumped against him, their sticky semen mingling and gelling over hands and bodies. As he returned to himself so he surveyed their rumpled state and sighed contentedly. "I think we need a shower, Heero," he snickered.

"Hn," Heero grunted in reply.

"C'mon lover, let's get cleaned up and see what the troops are gettin' up ta." Duo planted a kiss to Heero's lips before sliding from the bed and padding naked to the ensuite bathroom.

Heero enjoyed the view for a moment before slipping from the bed and following the violet eyed man into the bathroom.

~ * ~ 

Leith awoke feeling even more tired than when he had gone to bed. His hand raked through his tousled bangs and he wearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A glance at the small alarm clock on the dresser told him it was nine thirty. He flopped back against his pillow and tried to order his thoughts. "Dad," he whispered aloud. With a grunt he tossed the blankets aside and swung his legs from the mattress, a stretch and yawn followed before he grabbed his dressing gown from the chair by the door and set off along the hallway to his father's bedroom. He knocked softly and waited. When no response came he knocked again and then gently eased the door open. The empty, still made bed glared back at him as if in mockery and Leith sighed. Closing the door he went through the rest of the apartment, still no sign that his father had returned. He went into the kitchen and opened the 'fridge, removing the carton of orange juice he poured himself a glass and carried it through to the small lounge room. He paused by the telephone and then with his decision made he picked up the receiver and dialed the number. He set the glass down and dropped into the chair next to the vid phone while the ringing tone continued to sound in his ear. After several more rings the sound of his father's voice came on the line.

"You have reached Bob Martins. I cannot take your call at the moment, leave a message and number after the tone and I will contact you as soon as is convenient."

The sound of several small beeps followed and then one long one indicating the machine was ready for him to leave his message. Abruptly Leith realized he didn't know what to say. Quickly he gathered his staggered thoughts and spoke.

"Umm, hi Dad, it's Leith here. I'm just calling to see if you're okay seeing as how I seem to have missed seeing you these past couple of days. Can you give me a call and let me know where you are and if you're all right? I guess it's stupid of me but I'm a little concerned about you. If I'm not here you can get me on my cell phone. I'll talk to you later, Dad." Leith cradled the receiver for a moment before returning it to its place of rest, mind still deep in thought. After a few moments he got up and went to take a shower and get some breakfast, he'd promised Paul he would ring and hopefully he would be able to see his younger boyfriend today. With thoughts of the dark haired beauty in his mind Leith began his morning rituals.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins continued to gaze at the technology that surrounded him and wondered just what it was that Roland Grant expected of him in his plan of revenge. He looked up into the cold face of the man he had thought dead a long time ago and swallowed hard.

"You see these mobile dolls?" Grant waved his hand towards the hanger that could clearly be seen through the glass of the room.

Bob nodded.

"These, my friend, are a far superior suit to anything previously known. As you are well aware, during the last battles White Fang and OZ were let down by their pilots so they developed the mobile doll." Grant sighed as his face took on a distant look. "Those dolls, while superior to the piloted model, were still no real match for the Gundams. But..."

Bob watched as the face hardened even more.

"These ones here are by far much better built, more flexible and have a further advantage." A feral grin graced the face. "These dolls will be programmed with all the information from previous battles, strategies, defensive moves and attacking moves as well as every scrap of information I have located so far on the Gundams, their fighting techniques and schematics. In short they will be pretty much unbeatable."

Bobs eyes widened. "And what is it you propose to do with them?"

Grant turned slowly to look at the shorter man, the play of madness lurked in the depths of his eyes as he raked over the professor's form. "Why, have my revenge of course."

"But there is no longer any need to fight, the battles are long over and peace is prevalent. I for one have had enough of the bloodshed," Martins replied. He knew better than anyone just how destructive the mobile dolls had been, after all, he had been one of their main programmers during the war, a job that had seen him rise through the ranks as his skills improved until he found himself working alongside the top programmers on a completely new system, a system he helped significantly to develop and employ, a system that both the Gundams and the former General Treize Khushrenada had used in their suits [1], a system Bob knew could destroy a pilot's own mind with the power it held. It was a position he now regretted.

"The wars may be over in one sense, but my war is still raging. I intend to have my revenge on those that destroyed my base and made my units out to be incompetent, to prove once and for all that I was worthy of my command and that this peace is purely a front for hiding those whose hands are tainted with blood."

Madness... this was nothing but madness. A man so eaten away by his guilt at being made to look incompetent and losing his base that he had now lost his mind, blinded by an insane rage to have his revenge on those that had caused his humiliation. Bob Martins knew he would have to tread carefully. "But how do you know who piloted those Gundams? And more importantly, where they are?" As far as Bob knew the Gundams had long since disappeared. And the pilots of them? Well they could be anywhere now. After the final battles and ensuing peace he vaguely remembered something about the pilots and their identities being made known, in a subtle manner, but over the years the peace had grown and so the Gundams and their heroic pilots had faded into oblivion, nothing more now than a few pictures and printed words in the history books. 

Grant looked thoughtful for a moment, a look that scared Bob even more, before those cold eyes turned back to him. "I don't know where they are and at this point I really don't care either. I intend to place my attack on the United Earth Sphere's headquarters."

"Surely you don't mean..."

"That's precisely what I do mean. I will begin my attack with the colony L3 X437."

Bob Martins felt his heart restrict as the ramifications of Grant's words hit home. The colony L3 X437 was the home to many of the UES delegates. It was where most of the planning and overseeing of the peace was carried out. At any one time there was at least half of the peace keeping committee in residence with others frequenting on a regular basis. To take out that colony would seriously damage the peace force and who could say what mayhem would erupt. Martins had no doubts now as to his ex commander's intentions and he shuddered at the thought that he had no choice but to cooperate in assisting to make this evil plan reach fruition.

"Once I have wiped out the colony L3 X437 the UES will know that I am serious and when I demand that they send me the Gundam Pilots I'm sure they will be only to happy to comply. Should they wish to do otherwise then the Sanc Kingdom is the next target. " Grant made his little speech without any emotion in his voice whatsoever and Bob drew a weak breath as Grant continued. "As you can see, the mobile dolls are nearly complete, all that remains now is for the programming to be written and finalized; that is where you come in. I have acquired the computer chips that are needed to operate these suits and you will write the program for them. I will give you the specifics along with the other requirements." Grant moved closer until his face was mere centimeters away from Martins. "You will do this and do it properly. I need not remind you that your son's life is at stake here."

It was all Bob Martins could do to hold down the wave of nausea that threatened to take over his body. The stale, sour breath infiltrated his nostrils, the cold madness that lurked in those dark brown eyes told of a hatred that burned deep within to the point where sanity had been overtaken and lost in the waves of vengeance. Lowering his own eyes, Bob drew in a shaky breath. "I will do as you ask," he returned, his voice low and surprisingly calm.

"Good. Let us get started then."

~ * ~

The sound of the vid phone broke into the pleasant banter that was currently flying around the table in the Yuy / Maxwell kitchen. Duo bounced out of his chair and into the lounge room to answer it.

"City Morgue, You stab 'em we slab 'em. This is Shinigami here, which soul do yer wish ta converse with?"

The visual came on line and Leith looked a little shocked to say the least with the unusual greeting to his call. "Ummm... I was looking for Paul but I think I may have the wrong number."

"Nah, yer got the right one, buddy. Hang on a tick and I'll grab him fer yer. It's Leith, aint it?"

Leith looked a little relieved. "Yeah, it's Leith. Duo isn't it?"

"Yup. The one and only. Nice ta chat ta yer again. I'll go get Paul fer yer." Duo turned away from the screen to yell for Paul. "Hey Paul, get yer ass in here there's a call for yer. It's that hunky looking boyfriend yer was tellin' us about."

Leith blushed bright red as he heard Duo's words and wished that the vid feed wasn't working.

Duo turned back to the vid phone grinning from ear to ear. "He's just comin', Leith."

"Thank you."

"No worries man, here he is." Duo handed the vid phone over to Paul who appeared in the doorway.

Leith watched as Paul came into view and took the phone from Duo.

"Now remember, no talkin' dirty, we can still hear yer in the kitchen." Duo winked as he exited the room.

Paul blushed with Duo's words and was still a healthy shade of red when he turned to the screen to face Leith. "Hey, Leith, I hope Duo didn't scare yer off or anythin'."

Leith smiled. "For a moment there I was wondering if I had the right number or not."

"Yeah, Duo and his greetings when he answers the 'phone." Paul rolled his eyes. "Yer never know from one day ta the next what he's gonna say when he picks up."

Leith laughed. "Well it will certainly keep the callers on their toes."

Paul joined him in his laughter before taking on a more serious look. "Can I see yer today, Leith?"

"I'd like that Paul. Actually that's why I rang, to see if I could maybe come over today." Leith lowered his eyes and stopped talking as he felt his voice beginning to take on a worried tone.

Paul picked up on the subtle undercurrent in Leith's voice as well as in his body language. While Leith was smiling and joking the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's wrong Leith?"

Leith sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. "I dunno Paul. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing, but it's my dad."

"Yer dad?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since Friday."

"Leith, get yerself over here and we can talk properly, I'm sure Heero and Duo will be able ta give yer some help or advice as well," Paul said softly. He could see the lines of worry etched into the youth's face and judging by Leith's tone and what he knew of his boyfriend, Leith wasn't one to go getting worried over something trivial.

"Thanks Paul, I was hoping you would say something like that. I mean, I don't want to worry you or anything, but I think I could do with talking to someone about this, it's just not normal for my dad."

Paul looked a little confused. "Leith, save the explanations till yer gets here, okay? Otherwise yer just gonna confuse me even more."

Leith looked a little sheepish. "Sorry. I'll be there in about half an hour, is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see yer soon." Paul gave an encouraging smile.

Leith wrote down the address that Paul gave him and then blowing a kiss to his boyfriend he terminated the call.

Paul switched the vid phone to terminate and stared at the blank screen for a moment, the little bit of information that Leith had given him running through his mind. He was pulled back to the present when he realized that Heero was standing in the doorway and had been talking to him for god knows how long. "I'm sorry, Heero. I wasn't listening," Paul said as he looked apologetically at the older man.

Heero cocked his head to one side as he observed Paul. Something was troubling the youth. He began to speak, then stopped and smiled amusedly as he noted the faraway look in Paul's eyes as the blue gaze was directed at him. "I was asking if you had had enough to eat."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Paul said as his mind was still distracted.

"Is Leith coming over?" Heero ventured.

"Yeah, he is. I hope that's okay." Paul suddenly realized he hadn't asked permission from Heero or Duo to invite Leith over. "I mean, I know I shouda asked first and I'm sorry. If it's not okay I can call him back..."

"Paul, that's fine. Leith is welcome here anytime," Heero smiled. "Howard is going to be dropping over at some stage today as well and no doubt he and Duo will be caught up in their reminiscing for some time so it's probably just as well that Leith is coming over, the four of you can go out somewhere together while us *oldies* enjoy a trip down memory lane." 

"Oldies huh?" a voice spoke up from behind Heero and the Japanese man whirled around with a growl.

"Nice ta know I can still sneak up on yer, buddy," Duo teased as his arms wound around his partner's waist and his mouth found the crook of Heero's neck. "So, who yer callin old, Yuy?"

Paul couldn't help the laughter as he watched Heero turn various shades of red.

"I didn't mean it literally, Duo," Heero spluttered, he had been thrown a little with Duo's appearance and grappled to bring himself back on line.

"I know what yer meant, Heero," Duo snickered as he began to nip and kiss at Heero's neck.

Paul coughed discreetly. "I think I'll go help Fayah ta wash up and leave yer two alone fer a bit." 

"Mmmm... good idea, Paul." Duo returned to his feasting at Heero's neck as the slender teen exited the room. "So I'm gettin' old am I, Yuy? I bet I can still give yer a run fer yer money."

Heero moaned softly. "Of that I have no doubt, Duo. I know you will still be quite capable of pounding my ass when your braid is gray and brushing the floor."

"Hmmm... Blow jobs might be a bit interestin' though."

"And what do you mean by that?" Heero tilted his head to allow Duo better access to his throat.

"Could be fun when yer wearing dentures," Duo snickered.

"Take them out and then at least we don't have to worry about teeth damage," Heero responded dryly.

"Ahhh... I suppose I could gum yer ta death. Just imagine how much more of yer I could get in my mouth without the restriction of teeth...."

Heero's eyes slid shut as the kissing to his neck continued. "By the time we're wearing dentures we will probably be all shriveled up and not able to get it up anyway."

"Speak fer yourself, Yuy. Remember Viagra? Well I intend ta get a never ending supply, all fer yer, my love, that way yer won't hafta worry about being limp."

Heero's eyes flew open. "For me?! What about you, Duo?" he demanded hotly.

Duo laughed and pushed his half hard cock against Heero's groin. "That's one thing yer will never hafta worry about, Heero. Shinigami will always rise ta the occasion."

Heero was about to return fire when the vid phone rang and Duo bounced away from him to answer it. "Hello there and thanks fer calling the God of Death's inquiry line. If you wish to report a death please press one.... If you wish ta make a bargain fer yer soul press two.... If yer wish ta speak with Shinigami himself press three.... fer all other inquiries I suggest yer ring heaven instead. Beep."

Heero rolled his eyes, just where the hell did Duo keep coming up with these weird messages?

A chuckle as the vid phone connected and the image came on line. "I guess I press three then kid."

"Howie! Great ta see yer, man."

"I can see that you're certainly no worse for wear after the reception then," Howard laughed.

"Takes more than a few drinks ta keep me down, Howie. So, yer coming over fer a visit?... What time? Yer want me ta fetch yer?"

"Duo, slow down," Howard chuckled. "Yes, I am coming for a visit, I'll be there in about an hour and no I do not wish to meet my maker ahead of schedule so I'll drive myself; thanks for the offer though."

Duo tried his best to look hurt. "There's nothing wrong with my drivin', Howie."

"Duo, they don't call you the God of Death without good reason," Heero said as he came up behind Duo.

Duo spun around and narrowed his eyes. "I'll have yer know that name came from my war years, Yuy."

"Shame you didn't leave it there then after the wars were finished. A car isn't like a Gundam, Duo," Heero counter attacked with a smirk. "It has four wheels that are designed for ground contact, not low flying."

Duo huffed and put his hands on his hips. Cocking his head to one side he arched an eyebrow and stared at his lover. "I'd suggest yer quit with the insults about my drivin' skills, Hee-chan if yer want any more nookie."

Heero swiped a hand across his eyes in mock horror. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Duo?"

"Too right I would," Duo growled.

"Boys... Boys..." Howard interrupted. "I think you are forgetting one thing here."

Both men turned back to the vid screen, the call having been forgotten in their friendly teasing and looked at it sheepishly.

"Just remember Duo, if you're cutting Heero off then don't forget you're also cutting yourself off."

"Oh shit! " Duo blushed bright red and Heero joined him, the fact that Howard had been privy to their little *conversation* causing them both embarrassment, like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Howard laughed. "I'll see you soon guys," and the call was disconnected.

"You wouldn't really cut me off, would you, Duo?" Heero's blue eyes held a certain amount of uncertainty in them.

Duo took his lover in a warm embrace and kissed him soundly. "Nah, I could never say no ta yer, Hee-chan, 'sides, I don't think my hand gives the same feeling, sorta like giving a man water after he's tasted the finest of wines," Duo snickered.

Heero shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"But yer loves me all the same."

~ * ~

Shane glanced up from his current position on the couch, head resting in Fayah's lap when the doorbell rang. Paul jumped up and ran to the window pulling the curtain back to take a quick peek at who was at the door.

"Why don'cha just go open the door, Paul?" Fayah said, her eyes never leaving the television. "It's not polite ta peep out the window."

"Yeah, keep that up and yer will have the neighbors thinkin' we got some deep, dark secret ta hide," Shane snickered and received a tug to the scalp for his trouble. "Ow! What was that fer?"

"Don't tease him," Fayah giggled.

"Awww... but it's fun. He's been jumpin' around here like he's got a hot potato shoved down his shorts... Ow!"

Paul just glared at his friend before walking out to answer the door. He paused for a moment to check his appearance, smoothing unseen wrinkles from his shirt and tucking his hair behind an ear. He reached for the door knob and opened the door. "Leith!" he said in delight. It was all he could do not to throw himself in the youth's arms, instead he opted to step aside and let the green eyed man enter the house.

"Paul. I missed you," Leith said. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was about he reached forwards and kissed Paul lightly on the lips.

"Now, now... none of that hanky panky, thank yer."

Paul and Leith both jumped a mile as Duo seemingly melted out of the shadows and approached. Paul looked at Duo, blushing lightly. "We wasn't... I mean it was only a k-k-kiss..." Paul stuttered.

Duo grinned. "I'm only havin' a dig at yer Paul." Duo dropped the basket of laundry he was carrying and reached his hand out to Leith who took it firmly. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I believe we met briefly at the wedding yesterday."

"Leith. Leith Martins. Pleased to meet you properly, Mr. Maxwell."

"Call me Duo, Mr. Maxwell makes me feel old," Duo grinned.

"Okay, Duo it is. I hope you don't mind me calling around to see Paul."

"Yer welcome, Leith. Paul has told us a bit about yer," Duo winked as Leith blushed. "I'd say he got the good looking bit right."

It was Paul's turn to blush again.

"I'll leave yer youngsters ta it." Duo retrieved the basket of washing from the floor. "I'm afraid a woman's work is never done," he said in a falsetto as he turned to go to the laundry.

"I thought yer hated doing the washing, Duo," Paul said as he watched the retreating braid.

"I do, Paul... but the spin cycle makes up fer it," came the cryptic reply, along with a laugh.

"I don't think I want to know," Leith said shaking his head.

"Neither do I."

~ oOo ~

[1] The Zero system


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wufei stirred slightly as wakefulness found him. He opened his eyes, confused for a moment and then all of the preceding events came back to him. He gazed down as the extra warmth registered and smiled as he realized that Sally was using his chest as a pillow, her dark honey hair fanned out to cover her face and part of his chest. He couldn't resist raising his head slightly and placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

He lay back and enjoyed the moment. The wedding had all gone well and now he was finally married to the one he loved more than life itself. Silently he blessed his good fortune and then blushed as he remembered the previous evening. While he was certainly no stranger to sex he hoped he had been good enough for Sally; although he didn't recall hearing any complaints.

Sally blinked open an eye as the sunlight filtered into the suite. She was warm and comfortable and lying upon a nicely muscled chest. With a wry grin she thought about what had transpired in the last twenty four hours. The wedding was over and she was now about to embark on a life as the wife of a former Gundam pilot, Preventer agent and honorable gentleman.

Feeling Sally stirring, Wufei reached again to place a kiss to the crown of her head. "Good morning, Mrs. Chang."

Sally yawned and raised herself from her comfortable position to face her new husband. "Good morning, Mr. Chang, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. I gather you did also?"

"Mmmmm.... " Sally snuggled closer and began to place feather kisses along Wufei's jaw and neck. "I slept like a log."

Wufei sighed softly as his skin was worshipped, tilting his head slightly before raising his hands to cup Sally's chin and bring her face close for a gentle kiss. "We will need to get moving soon, we still have to shower and have breakfast."

Sally gave him a smile. "How long till we have to be at the airport?"

Wufei glanced at the clock. "Three hours."

"Would you prefer to eat in the hotel dining room or have breakfast in here?" Sally asked as she placed more kisses along Wufei's chin, working her way to his lips. 

Wufei caught his breath. "I don't mind," he breathed.

Sally's hands disappeared under the bed clothes. "Good, because I think I will have my breakfast in bed." Not giving Wufei a chance to reply she captured his lips and kissed him hungrily.

Wufei moaned into the kiss as his body came alive with sensation. "I think I will join you..."

Two hours later, freshly showered, Wufei and Sally arrived in the lobby of the hotel, the bell hop bringing their bags. Sally went to wait in the taxi while Wufei handed in the room key and also left his car keys with the receptionist. They had opted to take a taxi to the airport, Wufei didn't think driving his car there with all of the *adornments* still attached was a very good idea. Besides, given the crime rate and the length of time his car would have to stay parked in the long term parking at the airport, he wasn't sure if it would still have wheels on it when they returned, that's presuming the car was still there at all. It may not have been a flash or fancy vehicle, but it did what Wufei wanted and he wasn't about to risk leaving it anywhere it could get damaged. No, it was much better to leave it here and Quatre would be by later to pick it up for him.

The taxi didn't take long to reach the airport and soon they had their boarding passes and were making their way down the aisle of the aircraft to their allotted seats. The plane taxied out to the runway and then roared its way along the tarmac and into the wide, blue sky. Wufei relaxed back into his seat while Sally watched the puffy clouds disappear beneath them. Wufei was looking forward to his honeymoon in Tahiti, to relaxing on the beach and enjoying the company of his new wife, soaking up the sun and forgetting all about the pressures of work and every day life. He leaned the seat back a little and closed his eyes. 

A pair of mischievous blue eyes peered over the top of the seat.

Wufei felt his seat being shoved a little and cracked open an eye. All he saw was a wisp of brown hair disappear behind him. With a grunt he settled in once more.

A pair of hands hauled against the seat, shaking it.

Wufei growled softly and turned his head in an attempt to see what had disturbed him. He caught a glimpse of a cheeky grin that would have rivaled Maxwell's, a pair of bright blue eyes full of mischief and a face that promised nothing but torment.

Wufei poked Sally who in turn scowled at him. "Terrorist at six o'clock," he muttered.

Sally's brow creased into a frown as she glanced between the seats to see what on earth it was that Wufei was going on about. "It's just a child, Wufei."

"Exactly. A terrorist."

Sally laughed at him and gave him a friendly slap to the arm. "Don't be silly, he's only a little boy."

Wufei glowered slightly as he felt his seat being attacked again. "He might only be a little boy to you, but the way he is attacking my seat I can see he's more than that."

"You're just being grumpy," Sally teased and turned back to reading the magazine she had bought before boarding the flight.

Wufei scowled and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position while mumbling under his breath. "Today it's the aircraft seats, tomorrow the universe itself." No sooner had he closed his eyes than the assault began again, only this time more violent. Wufei suddenly snapped around and caught the child red handed. Eyeball to eyeball with the mini terrorist he put on a glare that would have made Heero proud. "You know what I do to little boys that persist in annoying me?"

Wide blue stared back at him, a touch of fear in their depths as the boy shook his head.

"I take them down below and jettison them from the cargo hold."

"You wouldn't?" It was barely a whisper.

"Want to try me?"

The little head shook vigorously.

"Stop annoying me or I will be forced to take action against you."

"Okay, mister. I promise to leave you alone."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." Wufei released the boy and reclined back once more, his eyes drifting shut. The little boy sat back in his own seat and remained the model of perfect behavior for the rest of the flight.

.... Much to his mother's surprise.

~ * ~ 

The doorbell rang and Duo went to answer it. "Howie!" Duo enveloped the older man in a bear hug. "I see yer found the place all right?"

Howard managed to return the hug before breaking free. "Yeah, I found it okay, Duo."

"Come in, come in." Duo stepped aside to allow Howard to enter.

"Nice place you got here, Duo."

"It's cool, suits me an' Heero and the rest of the gang."

Howard smiled, he was pleased to see Duo so happy, the kid deserved it after all he'd gone through in the wars, all the sacrifices, the bloodshed, the heartache. Finally it looked as if Duo had managed to find love, life and most importantly, peace.

"Heero's in the kitchen makin' coffee, come on through." Duo led the way down the hall, braid swinging behind him, Howard followed.

Heero looked up as the pair entered the kitchen. "Good to see you again, Howard." Heero wiped his hands on his jeans before extending one to Howard.

Howard took the hand and shook it warmly. "It's good to see you too, Heero."

"Coffee?"

"Love one, thanks."

Duo plonked down in one of the kitchen chairs and motioned for Howard to do the same. As the man sat so Duo smiled warmly at him. "How's life treatin' yer, Howie?"

"Could be better, Duo." Howard sighed as a momentary shadow passed through his eyes.

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "That don't sound like yer, Howie."

Howard gave him a rueful smile and took the mug that Heero offered. "I guess it isn't all that bad."

Heero placed a mug in front of Duo and then returned with the biscuit tin, lifting off the lid he took a glance inside and his eyes rolled. Howard caught the movement, as did Duo who opted to look away, innocent expression plastered to his heart shaped face. With a glare at his braided lover, Heero went to the pantry and returned with a packet of biscuits which he opened and dumped into the tin, passing it to Howard before setting it on the table and sitting down himself.

"They eating you out of house and home, Heero?" Howard commented with a grin.

"Something like that," Heero replied as he slapped Duo's hand away from the tin. "You've had more than enough biscuits this week, Duo."

Duo poked his tongue out at Heero. "I need my sustenance, I'm a growing boy."

"You can get all the sustenance you need from healthy food, Duo."

Duo rolled his eyes. "See what I gotta put up with Howard?"

Howard chuckled. He'd seen Duo on a sugar high more times than he cared to remember so his sympathies lay entirely with Heero. "I'm sure you two can keep each other on the right track," he replied non-committaly.

"And I thought yer was an ally," Duo grinned.

Howard shook his head.

"What did you mean when you said you could be better, Howard? Nothing wrong health wise is there?" Heero asked as he tried to steer the conversation back.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Business hasn't been all that good lately."

"Yer still runnin' the Sweepers, ain't yer, Howard?" Duo's hand snuck towards the biscuit tin.

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to lay a few of the blokes off and maybe sell a couple of the ships if things don't improve." Howard stared into his coffee mug lost in thought.

Duo's fingers paused in mid thievery as Howard's words sunk in. Heero took the opportunity to pluck the two biscuits from his lover's hand and drop them back into the tin. "Huh?" Duo looked at Heero who smirked before returning his attention back to Howard. "Surely things ain't that bad, are they?"

"I don't know what to think, Duo. After the wars as you know there was a lot of salvage to be done, tons of scrap metal, MS suit pieces and loads of other stuff just floating around out there needing to be cleaned up."

Duo nodded. He remembered only too well. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the many battles he had been a part of in space and the amount of debris he had created with his own destruction.

"Several companies were granted licenses to salvage what they could, and given the number of companies out there doing the work there should have been enough to last several years."

"So what exactly is the problem, Howard?" Heero took a mouthful of his coffee and waited.

Howard adjusted his sunglasses before continuing. "There isn't much left out there. Most of the bigger scrap has been cleaned up, there is only the odd pocket here and there and most of that is out in deep space, risky at the best of times."

Duo nodded at that, he knew how dangerous deep space could be, only certain ships could handle the distance and keep the crew comfortable, not to mention make the jaunt out there viable. "So yer sayin' the scrap has all just gone?"

Howard nodded. "Even if you take into account piracy, there still should be more out there than what there is. Several companies have already been forced to close down, there's only the sweepers and two other companies still operational and we don't know how much longer we can keep operating for," Howard sighed.

Heero ran his hands through his hair as he thought about Howard's words. It didn't make sense. So locked in his thoughts was he that he didn't see Duo's hand sneak back to the biscuit tin and return triumphant. 

Munching on the stolen cookie, Duo scrunched his face as he thought. "Certainly hope yer don't haf'ta lay off any of the guys, Howie."

"I don't want it to come to that either Duo, but I'm not sure what else I can do."

"Are you sure you didn't miscalculate the amount of salvage there would be, Howard?" Heero said as he reached for a notepad and pencil.

"Nope. I rechecked the figures several times. I mean, I know we can't put an exact figure on these things, but given the sizes of the various battles, especially the final one, and the number of suits sent out, not forgetting the suits that have been de-commissioned and awaiting scrapping, there should have been enough out there for another three years, give or take six months."

Heero frowned. "Something doesn't fit right."

"Tell me something I don't know," Howard replied.

Duo snuck a second cookie as he thought. "I wonder..."

Heero and Howard both turned to the braided boy, expectant looks on their faces.

Duo glanced up to see them both staring at him intently. That's when he realized he had been thinking out aloud. His eyes darted from one to the other.

"What do you wonder, Duo?" Heero asked quietly. 

Duo lowered his eyes as well as his voice and a shiver escaped him as he spoke. "I was wonderin' how Hilde was copin', she does run a salvage yard an all. If Howie's havin' problems findin' the stuff then it stands ta common sense that the scrap yards have either got a glut of parts or....."

"Or what?"

"If the parts ain't in the scrap yards then where are they?"

Both Heero and Howard paused to think. What Duo said made sense. If the parts weren't out there in space it was obvious someone had scavenged them up. But what for? And where were they? 

Duo swallowed hard. "I can give Hilde a call and see how business is going fer her." He really didn't want to do that, but if it would help put an end to this mystery then he would do it. He had managed to forgive Hilde for what had happened in the past, put it behind him and begun to live.

It didn't mean he had forgotten though.

Heero stared at his lover. He knew how much those few words had cost Duo and once more a lump came to his throat as the depth of his love was revealed yet again. He placed his hand on Duo's slightly trembling arm. "I'll call her, Duo."

Duo looked up into the cobalt blue of his partner and smiled weakly. "I should really make the call, Heero."

"No, Duo. It doesn't matter, I'll make the call for you."

Duo sighed and placed his own hand over Heero's, giving a light squeeze of gratitude. 

"Thanks."

Heero flashed his lover an understanding smile before returning his attention to Howard who had been watching the exchange with a small look of amusement.

Howard knew something bad had happened to Duo after the wars, but he didn't know what and he figured it wasn't his place to pry. If Duo wanted him to know then he would tell him, until he did then Howard would respect his privacy. He was pleased to see though the obvious depths of caring and love that passed between the two young men. He could tell that Heero made Duo happy and vice versa. He only hoped they would stay together permanently. 

His attention was drawn back to more pressing engagements when Heero began to speak.

"I'll give Hilde a call and see how the business is going up there and let you know what I find out Howard, until we have some information there isn't much more we can do."

Howard smiled. "I'd just be happy to know where it's all gone, if there are another couple of companies out there that have been involved that we don't know about then that would explain a lot of it. Or maybe like you said, Heero, I could have miscalculated the amount of scrap given the number of licenses and the ratio of such; but I don't think so." Howard shrugged. "There has to be some explanation though."

Duo gazed fondly at the man that had been like a father to him and impulsively reached over and squeezed Howard's arm. "There is a logical explanation Howard, we just gotta find it."

"And we will," Heero added. "Do you know of any other scrap companies that might be able to shed some light on this?"

Howard thought for a moment. "I'll go back to the ship and get my list of contacts and we can go through it."

Duo rubbed his hands together as a manic grin slipped into place. "I still have a few contacts out on the colonies from when I was workin' with Hilde. I'll look 'em up and see how they are doing."

"Good idea Duo." Heero looked at his watch. "I'll give Hilde a call in a moment, she should be back at the yard in the next fifteen minutes or so given the time difference."

"Well, I'll head back to the ship and get my contacts book, I should be back in about an hour or so." Howard stood and prepared to leave.

Duo and Heero followed him down the hall and to the front door where they paused for a moment. Howard dipped his sunglasses and looked over the top of them at the boys. "I really appreciate the help guys, It may be nothing but I can't just sit back and let my business go to the wall and see my guys all laid off, not without a fight or a damn good reason!"

Duo gave Howard a quick hug. "We'll do everythin' we can ta help, Howie."

Heero extended his hand and shook Howard's firmly. "We will see you soon."

Heero stood behind Duo as they watched Howard depart. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him back against his chest, resting his chin on Duo's shoulder he spoke softly. "We won't let Howard's business falter, we'll find out what we can and then help him wherever possible."

Duo sighed as he leaned back into the embrace and placed his hands over the top of Heero's. "I hope we can, Heero." He turned around in the security of Heero's arms and placed a tender kiss to those sweet lips. "Thanks, Heero."

~ * ~ 

Paul took Leith through to the lounge room where Shane was still lying on the couch with his head resting in Fayah's lap. "Shane, Fayah, yer both remember Leith?"

Shane raised himself from his comfortable recline and stood up to greet Paul's guest. "Nice ta see yer again, Leith." Shane extended his hand and shook Leith's one firmly.

"Good to see you too Shane."

"Hello again Leith." Fayah also offered her hand, but Leith surprised her by raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it. Fayah blushed.

"Lovely to see you again too, Fayah."

Still standing beside Fayah, Shane growled softly and placed his arm possessively around Fayah's waist. He wasn't normally a jealous person by nature, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Fayah. After all they had shared back on L2 when he had been kidnapped, he was a little more protective of her and determined to keep her for himself. Fayah elbowed him lightly in the ribs by way of telling him he didn't have anything to worry about. He knew he didn't as Leith was obviously smitten with Paul, but he couldn't help his male pride in staking his claim on Fayah and letting all other males know she was his.

They sat down and Shane returned to his previous comfortable position, Paul looked carefully at Leith and wondered how best to bring up the topic of Leith's missing father. He wasn't sure whether Leith was comfortable with talking in front of Shane and Fayah or if he would prefer to go somewhere more private. "Would yer like a drink or somethin', Leith?" Paul asked in an attempt to start off some form of conversation.

"Yes, please," Leith replied.

"Water, soda or a hot drink?"

"Soda would be fine thanks. I'll come help you if you want?"

Paul smiled and stood up, Leith followed him to the kitchen where Paul fetched two cans of soda from the 'fridge and handed one to Leith. "I dunno if yer wanted ta talk in private or share what yer worried about with Shane and Fayah. They're like family ta me anyway so anythin' yer says ta them won't go any further."

Leith took a sip of his soda and thought. "I guess it's okay if they know, maybe they can help or suggest something."

"Okay." Paul led the way back to the lounge room and motioned for Leith to take a seat. As Shane and Fayah were still occupying the lounge Leith sat in the large armchair. Paul perched on the arm and let his hand drift down to entwine with Leith's, letting him know he was there for him.

Leith squeezed Paul's hand in acknowledgment and took another pull from the can.

Paul opened the conversation, taking it upon himself to bring Shane and Fayah into it. "Shane?"

"Yup?"

"Leith has a bit of a problem, may be nothing, but we dunno yet."

Shane sat up as his eyes narrowed. "What sort of problem?" His mind began to supply all sorts of things that Leith could be hiding and none of them were complimentary. He still wasn't all that sure of Leith and opted to reserve his judgment of the guy and his intentions until he knew him a bit better. He'd spent a lot of time with Paul, good times and bad times and knew how fragile Paul's psyche still was. He didn't want to see Paul taken advantage of.

Paul looked expectantly at Leith. With an audible sigh Leith began his tale. He explained how he had left home to go to work on the Friday, bidding his father good-bye, how he had returned and his father wasn't home. The next day and still no sign of his dad, also that his father obviously hadn't been home as none of his things in his room had been disturbed that Leith could tell. "I rang his cell phone this morning but it was switched off or out of range or something, so I left a message for him, but he still hasn't contacted me. I know he's a little eccentric at times, but it's unusual for him not to return home or at least leave me a message of some sort to let me know he's okay." Leith ran his fingers through his reddish hair. "Frankly, I'm beginning to get really worried about him."

The room was quiet when Leith finished, each person digesting the information Leith had just given them. Shane's brow furrowed as he thought. "I dunno what else ta really suggest, Leith. I guess yer could wait until tomorra and if he still ain't home give his work a call, he may have gotten caught up with a job or somethin'."

"I don't think so," Leith replied. "He's a computer programmer and while he quite often works back he's not required to go out in the field."

"Yer never know though, Leith. Wufei, Sally, Heero and Duo all work fer Preventer and they sometimes get sent inta the field without much notice," Paul responded.

"I guess you could be right, but I know my dad, he would have left me a note or called me to tell me if he was going away for a few days."

"He coulda found himself a nice dishy piece and be having a dirty weekend, OW!" Shane was cut off as Fayah whacked him one.

"That's enough from yer warped mind, Shane Yuy-Maxwell. Leith's obviously worried sick about his dad and the last thing he needs is fer yer ta be teasin' him."

Shane looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Leith smiled. "It's okay. I can't say I hadn't thought about that myself, but even if he was he would have called and left me a message to say he would be away."

The four sat in silence once more, each contemplating where Leith's father could be. 

"I suggest yer wait until tomorra and if yer ain't heard anythin' from yer dad by the mornin' yer give his work a call and see if they know where he is," Fayah said as she smiled at Leith. "There's no point in tryin' ta hunt him down now, if he is on business fer his job then he ain't gonna appreciate yer buttin' in."

"I guess so," Leith said, "but I still can't help this feeling that something isn't right."

Paul squeezed Leith's hand again. "Why don't we go fer a walk and try ta take yer mind off it fer a bit, then come tomorrow yer can ring his work and if he still isn't around then we can let Heero and Duo know and see what they suggest."

"Okay." Leith stood up. "Thanks for trying to help, it means a lot to me."

"No problem Leith, just wish there was more we could do," Shane replied.

Leith gave them all a smile and allowed Paul to lead him by the hand from the room. "Let Heero and Duo know I've gone fer a walk will yer Shane, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Will do. Behave yerself," Shane snickered.

Paul blushed and shook his head. "C'mon Leith." The pair headed out the door and down the street.

~ oOo ~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul and Leith took a walk to the local park, Paul doing what he could to try to keep the mood light and cheery. They sat on a bench and watched the ducks on the lake, each deep in thought. Paul reached for Leith's hand and entwined his fingers with those of the other youth. Leith sighed softly and putting his other elbow on his knee he rested his chin in his hand and continued to stare out at the lake.

"I wish there was more I could do ta help, Leith.” Paul turned his sad blue eyes to those of his boyfriend's, concern graced his face as he studied the worried profile before him.

Leith squeezed Paul's hand affectionately. "Just having you here with me is more of a comfort than you know." Leith gazed back into those soft blue depths and let a sad smile curve his mouth. He unlaced his fingers and lifted his chin from his hand, moving slightly closer to Paul he wrapped his arm around Paul's shoulders and drew him closer.

Paul responded by slipping his own arm around Leith's waist and resting his cheek against the warm chest, tucking his head safely under Leith's chin. His fingers gently stroked Leith's side as they sat in silence once more.

After what seemed to be mere minutes to Paul but was in fact an hour Leith moved slightly. "I had best be getting you back home before people begin to worry about you."

Paul raised his head and tilted it slightly to study Leith's face. He lifted a hand and gently lay the palm against a cheek. "It will all be okay Leith."

Leith leaned into the touch and closed his eyes momentarily before turning to place a tender kiss against the palm. "I'm sorry, I've ruined your afternoon. I guess I'm just not good company at the moment Paul." Leith turned his tired, worried eyes to Paul.

Paul caressed the cheek with his palm. "That's okay, I understand." Paul gazed off into the distance for a moment. "I wish I knew what ta do ta help yer, Leith, but I think what Shane and Fayah said is probably the best thing ta do at the moment." Paul leaned a little closer, his breath brushing lightly over Leith's cheek.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll try to call him at work tomorrow if he isn't home tonight, then if I don't get him I'll ring his boss and see if he knows where he is." Leith's eyes flickered over Paul's face as he slowly gravitated towards that sweet mouth. Their lips met in a brief touch before Leith pulled away.

Paul slipped his hand to the back of Leith's head and coaxed him forwards again, crushing their mouths together for the second time. He poured all the love and support he had into that kiss, trying to tell Leith that he was there for him with the movement of his lips. Leith responded to the kiss, hungrily devouring Paul’s gift and returning it with an understanding of his own. They broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before Leith cleared his throat.

"We really should be getting back, Paul." Leith's tone was husky.

"I guess we should." Paul reluctantly stood up, Leith following. He slipped his hand once more into Leith's and the pair headed back to Duo and Heero's.

~ * ~ 

"Be good at school now won't you, I don't need Mrs. Watson calling me again at work." Trowa gave a stern look to Toby who smiled back innocently.

"Don't forget your lunch." Quatre added as he handed out two paper bags to the pair.

Benny and Toby shoved their lunches inside their school bags and zipped them up. "I promises ta be good," Toby replied to Trowa.

"Just make sure that you are or you will be finding out that there are far worse punishments than no television for a week." Trowa was playing the part of stern parent to the best of his ability; underneath he was snickering away. He had received a rather interesting 'phone call from a very upset Mrs. Watson last Friday. Toby had somehow replaced the dead frog specimen in the classroom with a live one. The children were studying tadpoles and frogs so when Mrs. Watson had brought the jar to the fore of the table she had nearly suffered a heart attack when the supposed dead frog suddenly began to jump around in the jar and croak.

Trowa wondered if his hearing was ever going to recover from that little tirade. His thoughts were soon interrupted though and his attention returned to Benny who was chatting away.

"Can we goes to Mickey and Colin's place afta school today? We needs ta work on this assignment thingy and wiv yer both not gonna be home till later we can all get on ta it together." Benny's gray-blue eyes looked pleadingly from Quatre to Trowa and back.

Quatre began to melt under the cherubic stare, the boys both knew how to manipulate him and exploited their advantage whenever possible. Trowa was a slightly harder case, but usually if they could get Quatre on side then they knew the chances of Trowa complying had increased by 90%. Trowa often wondered how the hell Quatre managed to swing the deals he did and perform so successfully in the cut-throat world of business if two little boys could manipulate him so easily.

"I'm sure that will be okay." Quatre turned to Trowa for confirmation. Trowa nodded. "But mind your manners."

"We will," chorused Toby and Benny.

A knock at the dining room door and Kent entered the room. "Master Colin is at the door, sir."

"Thank you, Kent." Quatre bent to give both his son's a kiss good-bye. 

Trowa also kissed them good-bye and gave Toby's brown hair a quick ruffle. "No more frogs."

"I promise, no more frogs." Toby followed Benny from the room. "He didn't say nuthin' about newts though," he whispered to Benny.

Benny just giggled.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and placed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Ready to leave?"

"I'll just go get my briefcase." Quatre turned to place a kiss upon his lover's lips before leaving the comfort of those sinewy arms to retrieve his briefcase from the study, Trowa went out to fetch the car. Moments later they were speeding off to WEI.

Trowa parked the car in the underground car park and they strolled casually to the elevator, riding it to the tenth floor. They exited together and Trowa escorted Quatre to his office, passing Lucy on the way who handed Quatre a memo listing the day's agenda. Quatre smiled and thanked her, closed the doors to his office and placed the briefcase upon the desk, then he turned to Trowa and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, drawing him in for a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back up to see you a little later my love," Trowa said softly as he kissed the tip of Quatre's nose.

"I'll look forward to it." Quatre smiled, "and don't forget the coffee he teased."

Trowa rolled his eyes. "I swear that's all you want me for."

"Is it my fault you converted me from tea with the way you make a coffee?"

Trowa shook his head, enjoying the light banter. "I'll bring you a cup later on." Placing another kiss, this time to the blonde's forehead, he turned and left.

Quatre watched the door close and then sat down in his large comfortable chair and opened his briefcase, removing some papers he glanced at the memo and reached for a pen. Time to get to work.

~ * ~ 

Leith checked the apartment as soon as he got home and while not expecting to find his father's presence he still couldn't help the feeling of disappointment as his fears were confirmed; still no sign of his father. He checked the answering machine just to be safe but there was nothing there. With a cold chill settling into his heart he made himself some dinner and tried to watch television. Two hours later he was still staring at the screen not even comprehending what he was watching. Finally he stood, rubbed his eyes wearily and went to take a shower.

Drying himself off he wrapped the towel around slender hips before opening up the bathroom cabinet and rummaging around the shelf, locating the small bottle he sought at the very back. He brought it forth and opened the lid to shake one of the small green pills into his palm. He screwed the lid back on tight and replaced the bottle. Filling the small cup with water he downed the pill, cleaned his teeth and went to his room. The towel was soon discarded and replaced with a pair of red briefs, alarm clock checked and set and Leith crawled between cool cotton sheets. His head welcomed the coldness of the pillow, soothing the ache that had begun as he tried to relax, waiting for the sleeping pill to kick in. Twenty minutes later he was asleep.

The sound of the alarm drew him from his slumber and fighting an arm free of the covers he managed to locate the off switch, silencing the evil thing. He rolled onto his back and studied the ceiling for a moment before dragging his weary body from the bed and proceeding to get ready for work. He stuck his head inside his father's room as he passed by. Still empty. He forced himself to eat a couple of slices of toast and down a coffee, grabbing his lunch from the 'fridge he picked up his keys and headed off to work.

"Morning, Leith,” Fred greeted the lanky youth as Leith stepped into the workshop. "Have a good weekend?"

Leith smiled at the older man. "Sort of. You feeling better now?"

"Yep, much better. Thanks for asking. Oh and thanks for filling in for me on the job on Saturday."

"No problem, Fred. John in yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the office going through the bookings. Nothing wrong is there Leith?" Fred cocked his head at the pale, pinched look on the usually happy face.

Leith gave him a small smile. "Yes and no. I mean there might be but I need to speak with John and check a couple of things out."

"Okay." Fred frowned and then looked up again. "If there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

"Thanks Fred. I appreciate that." Leith turned and went through the small door that separated the workshop from the main office. 

John Harley was sitting at his desk going through the large book and scribbling on a note pad. He looked up when he heard the tentative knock on the door. "Come in, Leith."

Leith entered and twisted his hands nervously as he sought the words he needed.

"What can I do for you, Leith?" John Harley stared at his young employee. He liked Leith, the boy was a good worker despite the streak of rebel in him and had proven his worth as a damn fine mechanic and also a good driver when the need arose.

"I might have a problem, Mr. Harley."

"A problem?"

Leith sighed. "I dunno, I might be overreacting, but then again I might not...."

"Leith..." John was getting a little impatient, he had a lot of paperwork to do and this hesitancy wasn't helping to get it done. "Tell me what the problem is."

"It's my dad."

"Your father?" This was a new one to John, he'd met Bob Martins a couple of times and the man seemed fine to him.

"I haven't seen him since Friday morning. He wasn't home when I got in from work; he still wasn't there when I got back that night. Saturday, when I got back from driving, he wasn't there and neither had his bed been slept in. He still hasn't been home by the time I left this morning. I'm getting a bit worried as I haven't had so much as a phone call from him."

John Harley gazed at the worried looking teen before him. He could see that Leith was genuinely concerned and he felt a wave of protectiveness come over him. He stood up and walked around his desk to face his employee. "Give your dad's office a call Leith. Maybe they can shed some light on where he is. He's probably been working on some new system or something and been there all weekend without even knowing it." Bob Martins' little idiosyncrasies were often a topic of discussion between Leith and Fred, John couldn't help overhearing some of the comments from time to time.

"Would you mind if I did?"

John waved him to the vid phone. "No problem, Leith."

"Thanks.” Leith moved to the desk, punched in the number for his father’s office and waited patiently for the call to connect. The screen flickered and the receptionist came into focus.

"Past and Present Technologies, how may I direct your call?"

"I'd like to speak to my father, Bob Martins, please."

"One moment while I put you through to that department, sir."

Leith waited patiently while his call was transferred.

"Programming. How can I help you?"

"It's Leith Martins here, I was wondering if I could have a word with my father Bob, please?"

"I'll see if he's available, sir."

Leith waited patiently as the screen scrolled with all sorts of pictures depicting the company his father worked for. He hated being put on hold, but at least this lot didn't play that crappy music while leaving the screen blank. Still they could have selected better pictures he thought ruefully. The screen cleared again. 

"I'm sorry but it appears that Mr. Martins isn't in his office at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Umm... Could you ask him to ring his son Leith at work as soon as he can please?"

The receptionist took his details and assured him that she would make sure that Bob called him as soon as he was able to. Leith closed the call, his stomach still twisted in knots. All he could do now was wait. With a polite thank you to his boss and a comforting squeeze to his shoulder along with the promise that John would fetch him the moment his father called back, Leith returned to the workshop and the jobs that awaited him.

~ * ~ 

Farley parked his car in the section allocated to the security guards and got out. Locking the vehicle he strode towards the stair well doors when something caught his attention. He stopped and turned his head to see what his eyes insisted was not normal. He frowned and began to walk. Ahead of him, parked in its usual place, was Bob Martins' car. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Sticking out from behind the rear left side tyre was something shiny and bulky. As Farley closed the distance he recognized the object. It was a briefcase. He stooped to drag the item out from underneath the car, the initials B.M. glared back at him. Confused he looked around the car. It was locked up. He placed a hand upon the bonnet.

Cold.

Scratching his head as he pondered the disturbing scene he began to search around, widening the distance a little. He found nothing. It seemed strange to Farley that Bob Martins would leave his briefcase out here in the parking lot. He checked the locks on the briefcase.

Intact.

Maybe Bob had dropped it or put it down and then forgotten to pick it up again. Although this seemed a likely explanation, Farley didn't swallow it. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut. The coldness of the car did nothing to confirm anything other than what his gut instinct was telling him and that was that something was terribly wrong. He took the briefcase and entered the building, aiming for Bob Martins' office.

~ * ~ 

Trowa pushed the small button to the intercom. "Yes?"

"I have Doctor Richards on the line, Mr. Barton." 

"Thank you Wendy, put him through please."

"Mr. Barton."

"Yes Doctor Richards, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes to stop by the lab today. I need to talk to you in regards to those chips that went missing."

"I can come down now."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it."

Trowa disconnected the call and frowned. He thought they had cleared this up last time. The inventories and stock sheets he had checked and re-checked after the first discrepancy had shown where the chips had been disposed of. Now it seemed that maybe all wasn't well. Trowa stepped out of his office and paused at the secretary's desk. "I will be in the Labs for a short while, Wendy."

The woman nodded and Trowa walked off. Doctor Richards met him at the lab doors. "I'm sorry to call you down here Mr. Barton but I have a couple of minor concerns which I think you should be made aware of."

"That's quite alright Doctor Richards. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Richards led Trowa through to his office and removed a sheaf of papers from the filing cabinet. He passed them over to Trowa. "I re-checked the records on those chips and I can account for all but five of them. Most went through the disposal as we were told, but the five that supposedly were sent to the biological department haven't shown up. They are on the inventory here as being sent but the records from the Bio section don't show them anywhere."

Trowa frowned. "They could still be sitting in stock in the Lab there."

"I checked that. Jones, the man in charge of dispatch and receipt, can't remember checking them in at all."

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Trowa was just trying to be thorough before he launched an extensive operation into locating the chips. "They could still be sitting in the dispatch section of this department."

"I thought that too so I've checked but I can't find them here."

"Okay." Trowa looked at the Doctor. Richards had worked for the company for a while and was a valued and trusted employee. If he said he couldn't find those chips in his department then Trowa was pretty sure they weren't there. "I'll let Mr. Winner know and get someone onto chasing this up as soon as possible." Trowa stood to leave, Richards followed him to the door.

"I'm really sorry to drag you away from your more important work for this but I have a funny feeling about it."

"That's quite okay Richards. I appreciate your concern." Trowa opened the door and stepped out.

"There's one other thing Mr. Barton."

"Yes?"

"One of my employees, Shand, he hasn't been in to work since last Tuesday." Seeing the questioning look on Trowa's face he continued. "I've rung his home but there's no answer and none of the other employees have seen him either."

"Hmmm... I see. Leave it with me." Trowa went back to the elevator deciding to stop off at his office first and do a little digging before he went to Quatre with his problem.

A short while later, with the relevant files in his hands, Trowa stopped briefly to make two cups of coffee and head to Quatre's office. He smiled at Lucy as he passed by and knocked softly on Quatre's door. The light tenor voice bade him enter and he did so, closing the door behind him.

Quatre smiled as his lover entered the office. He moved the paperwork he was currently doing to one side and rubbed his temples. "Hey." 

Trowa placed the cups on two of the coasters that were scattered on the deep mahogany desk and dropped the folder to the chair. He sat in the other one and faced his partner over the expanse of the desk. "Busy morning?"

"You could say that. We have a new contract for construction work on L5. One of the new colonies that has been built is now ready for complete outfitting. There's many contracts being signed for the various construction jobs and we have the major bulk of the building work. It should provide employment for a lot of the people on neighboring L5 colonies and hopefully increase the economy."

"That's good news. Wufei will be pleased to hear it."

Quatre smiled. "There's so much to still be done. Some days I can't believe the amount of destruction that went on during the wars." The normally sunny face was clouded for a moment as the shadows of the past flitted across.

Trowa reached over and placed a comforting hand over his lover's. "I know Quatre, but we did what we had to do, none of us wanted the destruction or the war, but we had to fight, had to protect the colonies and unfortunately destruction is a part of war."

Quatre shook off his somber mood and caressed the hand that comforted his. "I know and at least this way I can feel like I am making some sort of amends." They both paused for a moment to reflect upon the past before Quatre spoke again. "Let's put that behind us. Tell me, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Trowa lifted up the file from the chair and opened it to the pages he had tagged. "Here. Remember those chips I was telling you about a couple of weeks ago? I have managed to find all but five of them. I spoke with Richards this morning, he can't locate the missing five either so with your permission I'd like to get a couple of the guys onto tracking them down."

Quatre quirked an eyebrow. "It's not uncommon for a company to lose some of its *assets* through staff *borrowing*. In fact it's quite common."

"I realize that Quatre but we're not talking ball point pens here. These are computer chips."

"And?"

"These chips are a very highly sophisticated chip. WEI purchased them with the intent on using them in the new technology program we are developing for the climatic controls in the colonies. They are far more advanced than anything currently available. They are uniquely versatile in the way they can be programmed but you need the right person for the job."

"I see." Quatre pondered for a moment. "Do what you deem fit Trowa, allocate whomever you trust to find where they have gone and then let me know what you find."

"Thank you. Also there is another minor problem, although it may not be a problem in a sense."

"What might that be?"

"One of the Lab employees, Shand, hasn't reported for work since last Tuesday."

"He could be ill."

"Richards has called his home number but there isn't any reply."

Quatre looked weary. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this also. People get sick and can't always call in to let the boss know. Maybe he's had an accident and is in hospital, maybe he's decided he doesn't want to work here any more and rather than give his notice in he's just left. It does happen, Trowa."

"I know. I just thought you should be aware of it because Shand was the one who was working mainly with these chips in the Lab."

The conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the 'phone. Quatre excused himself to take the call. "Yes Lucy?"

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Winner but I have Sergeant Collins on the line. He wishes to speak with you if you can spare him a few minutes."

"Put the call through Lucy, thanks.” Quatre gave Trowa a puzzled look. Trowa returned it with a shrug of his shoulders. The 'phone clicked and a deep voice came on the line. Quatre switched the 'phone to speaker so Trowa could be privy to the conversation.

"Mr. Winner, Thank you for speaking with me."

"That's quite alright officer Collins. How can I be of assistance to you?"

The Sergeant shifted and took a deep breath. This was never easy at the best of times. "Mr. Winner, we came across something today which we believe you may be able to help us with. We have found the body of a man, unfortunately the body was badly burned and so we have been relying on DNA and dental records for identification. The body has been identified as a person called Shand. I believe he was an employee of yours...."

~ oOo ~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John Harley stuck his head through to the workshop. "Leith! Phone call for you."

Leith downed the spanner, wiping his hands on his overalls and quickly heading into the office. His boss nodded to the vid phone. "Thanks boss." Leith stepped inside and sat down in front of the vid phone. "Leith Martins here." He didn't recognize the face on the screen. 

"Leith, I'm David King, your father's supervisor at Past and Present Technologies."

"Pleased to meet you," Leith nodded.

"I'm calling to see if everything is okay with your father."

"Huh?" Leith's eyes widened.

"Your father, Leith. Is he okay? He's not ill or something is he? He hasn't shown up for work today so I was checking to see if everything was all right. The receptionist said you called earlier to talk to him, but he wasn't in his office. He hasn't clocked in yet and I was getting a little concerned myself so I thought I would call you to see if maybe he'd had an accident on his way to work or if there was something wrong."

Leith's eyes narrowed and his skin paled. "He's not at work?"

"No he isn't. Leith, are you okay? You don't look too good."

Leith took a deep breath. "I haven't seen my father since Friday morning Mr. King. He was leaving for work about the same time I was, he said he was most likely going to be working back. He didn't come home that night and when I got in from a job on Saturday he still hadn't come home. He wasn't home yesterday or this morning and he hasn't answered my calls to his satellite phone either. I called the company to see if he was in or maybe working on some project that required him to stay there."

David King rubbed his chin. "Excuse me for a moment please Leith."

Leith watched as King disappeared from view, he could hear the sounds of a door opening and whispered conversation before King once again sat in front of the vid phone. His face looked worried.

"What is it?" Leith asked.

"The security guard just brought me your father's briefcase. He found it in the parking lot, sticking out from underneath your father's car."

Leith felt as if he had been hit by a truck. "What?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid this is getting more mysterious by the moment, Leith." David King's frown deepened.

"I've had enough of this, I'm calling the police." Leith's voice was quiet but determined.

"I quite agree. Something isn't right."

"I'll make the call and go down to the police station, no doubt they will want to talk to you given the information you have. Will that be okay?"

"By all means Leith, send them around. "I'll be more than happy to help out if it means we can find your father."

"Thank you. I'll call you and let you know what's going on as soon as I know myself."

"I'll give you my direct number, Leith." King proceeded to give Leith the information he would need before disconnecting the call.

Leith sat back in the chair, automatically his head fell to his hands and he desperately tried to hold back the sob that wanted to break free. A hand descended on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Leith?"

Leith raised his eyes to see his boss standing over him. "That was my dad's supervisor. My father hasn't shown up for work today. They don't know where he is either."

John Harley sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that Leith."

"That's not all… The security guard found his briefcase under his car which is still parked in the parking lot."

"I think you should notify the police, Leith. As much as I hate to say it; this doesn't sound too good."

Leith nodded. "That's what I had planned to do."

"Come on son, I'll run you down to the station now."

Leith gave his boss a watery smile of gratitude. "Thanks. I don't think I could drive myself."

Harley stuck his head out into the workshop once more and informed Fred of where he was going, then grabbing his keys, he ushered a numb Leith outside to his car.

~ * ~ 

"…The man was a person called Shand. I believe he was an employee of yours…"

Quatre's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, looking at Trowa he forced his brain to comprehend what the sergeant was saying.

"Mr. Winner? …Mr. Winner? …Are you still there?"

Quatre found his vocal skills, even if his voice was a little strained. "I'm sorry Sergeant Collins, you caught me off guard for a moment. Shand… Yes he's an employee of WEI, he works in the research labs."

"I hate to disturb you like this, Mr. Winner as I know you're a busy man, but we need to trace his family. We have been to his residence but cannot find anything there to give us any clue as to next of kin. I wonder if you could be so kind as to look into his personal file and give us any information you may have."

"Of course Sergeant, I'll get on to it right away," Quatre returned. Trowa sat in silence, his mind ticking over.

"Sergeant Collins, this is Trowa Barton here, I'm Mr. Winner's personal assistant, do you mind if I ask you the circumstances of Shand's unfortunate passing?"

"I'm afraid I cannot release those details at the moment, Mr. Barton, the investigation is still underway. I need to locate a next of kin first, but please rest assured we will be needing to speak with both you and Mr. Winner as well as other employees that knew the deceased as the investigation progresses."

"I take it then that the circumstances of the death are suspicious?" Trowa replied.

"Yes, Mr. Barton, they are, but that's all I can say for the moment."

"I understand Sergeant. Just let us know when you wish to speak with us and we will do all we can to help you." Trowa reclined in his seat and let Quatre resume the conversation.

"I will call you back shortly Sergeant Collins with Shand's personal file and details."

"Thank you Mr. Winner. I'll give you my direct line."

Quatre wrote the number down before disconnecting the call and looking at his lover he frowned. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Hmmm… Something isn't right here Quatre."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Look; I'll locate Shand's file and bring it to you."

"Thanks, Trowa."

"No problem." Trowa stood and exited the room, his mind was still turning, trying to fit together pieces of a puzzle; but that would only work if you had all the pieces.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins looked up from the keyboard and stretched. He'd been working away for what seemed like hours now, processing and programming the data he'd been given. Writing up the programs and setting them up was straining on the mind and he was tired. He glanced around and noted that the person supervising him was preoccupied for the moment. With a sly smirk he attacked the keyboard with renewed vigor. Somehow he had to let Leith or someone know where he was and what was happening.

His fingers literally flew over the keyboard as he typed a quick message. Hacking his way through the security measures the sweat began to form on his brow. _Too slow._ his mind was telling him as he willed his fingers to move quicker, his brain to function past the red haze that was engulfing it. He managed to bypass several security measures and with an inner smile he sent the message on its way. 

All he could do now was hope and pray.

Shame he had always been an atheist.

~ * ~ 

Leith finished filling out the forms at the police station and suffered through an agonizing interview with one of the officers. He knew the officer was only doing his job and the more information that Leith could give him, the better the chances of finding his father. It still didn't make it any easier though to sit and speak when he itched to be out there looking for his father.

Finally the officer was finished, he had a list of Bob Martins' acquaintances, co-workers, usual movements and any other piece of information Leith could remember. "We will head over to 'Past and Present Technologies' and speak with your father's superiors and the security officer." The officer smiled and placed a comforting hand on Leith's shoulder. "We will do all we can to locate your father. I have your work and home numbers, we will contact you as soon as we have any information."

"Thank you Officer Newton." Leith stood and exited the small interview room, John looked up as he approached. Leith gave him a small smile.

"I'll drive you back to work to pick up your car Leith. Take the rest of the day off if you like."

"Thanks boss, but I'd rather stay. I need to keep my mind busy."

"Alright then Leith, but take it easy okay?"

Leith nodded.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Leith. His mind wandered continuously so it was just as well that he was only working on minor jobs, ones he could do with his eyes closed. Knock off time came and there was still no word from the police so Leith called them before he left. Unfortunately they couldn't be of much help. Officer Newton was still out in the field following up on a couple of leads and until he reported in there wasn't anything they could tell Leith.

Leith parked his car and got out. He wondered when he would be able to pick up his father's car. No doubt Officer Newton would tell him when he finally managed to contact him. Leith entered the silent apartment and more from force of habit than anything else he went to his dad's room and checked, just on the off chance. Everything was still untouched. With a sigh and empty feeling in his chest he went through to his own room and grabbed some fresh clothes. A shower was priority followed by a phone call to Paul to let him know the latest developments.

Fifteen minutes later Leith was sitting by the vid phone, towel draped over his shoulders to stop his wet hair from soaking his back. He punched in the numbers to the Yuy - Maxwell residence and waited.

"Hello there you have reached Hot Chat, the sex chat line with a difference. To speak with your Heero fantasy, please press 1 now, to speak with the Shane fantasy, please press 2 now, to speak with the Fayah fantasy don't bother pressing any numbers, she's off limits, to speak with the god of sex please hold...."

Leith couldn't help the grin that split his face. _Really Duo was just too much._ "Hello Duo, it's Leith here, I guess you don't have a number for the Paul fantasy do you?"

"Hey Leith, how yer doin'?"

"I'm okay, Duo."

"I'll just go grab that Paul number fer yer."

"Thanks, Duo."

Moments later Paul's voice came down the line and the visual followed almost immediately. "Hi Leith, how are yer? Any word on yer dad yet?"

Leith shook his head. "Still nothing on his whereabouts but there has been some new information come to light."

"Oh?"

Leith proceeded to tell Paul all about the call from his father,s supervisor and subsequent trip to the police station. "I guess all I can do now is wait."

Paul tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "I wish there was more I could do ta help yer, Leith."

"I appreciate that Paul, but there isn't anything anyone can do but wait and see what the police turn up." Leith took a deep breath and tried to fight the well of tears. "That's the part that's hard... the waiting."

"I know."

"Can I come over Paul?"

"I wish yer could Leith, but we're going out. We hafta go ta Trowa and Quatre's place fer dinner. This friend of Duo's is heading back out ta space in a coupla days so we's all havin' dinner wiv him before he heads out," Paul replied, the sadness in his voice evident.

"That's okay Paul, I understand. I'd appreciate it though if you wouldn't mind mentioning this to Heero and Duo if you get a chance, maybe they can suggest something that the police haven't thought about."

"I'll do that Leith, as soon as I gets the chance. I'll let Shane know too, he may be able ta come up wiv somethin'."

"Thanks, Paul." Leith sighed. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I gets in from school about 4 so come over whenever yer want."

"I'll be there at half past. I really need to see you Paul."

"I want ta see yer too, Leith." Paul ached to hold his boyfriend and soothe away his worries, but it would have to wait.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yer can count on it."

Leith smiled and blew a kiss over the vid phone; Paul's fingers reached out and caressed the outline of Leith's face on the screen before he blew a kiss back.

"Bye Paul."

"Bye Leith." Paul disconnected the call, his mind deep in thought. He wandered back to his bedroom, running what Leith had told him through his head. Sorting through the information he made his mind up and went to find Shane and fill him in on the latest developments, hopefully between Shane, Fayah, Heero, Duo and himself they would be able to come up with something to help Leith find his father.

~ * ~ 

Quatre rubbed his temples as Trowa drove them home. The day had been a long and tiring one and Quatre was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath before their dinner guests arrived. This business with Shand also played on his mind.

Trowa had returned with the file as promised and the information had been passed on to Sergeant Collins. Whether there would be anything of any use in there to the police Quatre didn't know but he had secured the promise of the Sergeant that he would be informed immediately anything came to light.

Trowa cast the occasional glance at his lover as he drove, the lines of worry that were etched into that sweet face concerned him and he knew just what would relax his partner. He pulled the car to a stop outside the mansion's front door and turned off the engine. "We're home, Quatre."

Quatre looked up at the quiet voice. "Sorry Trowa, I was miles away."

"Thinking about Shand?"

"Yes."

"Come on, I think you need to relax a bit before our guests get here and I know the perfect way for you to do that."

"Oh, you do?" The blonde's lips quirked.

"Yes I do." Emerald twinkled as Trowa exited the car, Quatre following.

Kent met them at the door and took Quatre's briefcase from him while Trowa hung up their coats. "The children are in the games room, sir."

"Thank you Kent. Mr. Winner and I are going to take a shower in preparation for our dinner guests, I'll send Benny and Toby for one too. Would you mind keeping an eye on them please?" Trowa waited for the answer.

"Of course, Mr. Barton."

"Thank you." Trowa turned to Quatre. "You go on ahead, I'll go get the terrible twosome organized and meet you in a few minutes." Trowa placed a gentle kiss to Quatre's lips.

"Don't be long," Quatre replied as he returned the kiss with a fevered one of his own.

Trowa smiled and went in search of the two imps. 

With Benny and Toby safely in the tub together and Kent keeping watch, Trowa headed to his and Quatre's suite and the call of the shower. Closing the door softly he walked across the deep piled carpet, shedding his clothing as he went. He frowned when he failed to hear the sound of the shower running and wondered if Quatre was in there already. He stepped into the bathroom and paused. Quatre was lying in the bath, steam floating around him, eyes shut as he savored the feeling of warmth. Trowa could smell the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, Quatre's favorite bath oil. Stepping out of his briefs he slid into the bath behind his lover and pulled him back against his chest.

Quatre sighed as Trowa's strong arms encircled his waist and gentle kisses played over the skin of his neck. He leaned back against the muscular chest and allowed Trowa to do what he wished.

Trowa feathered kisses over the creamy skin as the warmth of the water seeped into his body, his fingers gently ran along Quatre's sides and he smiled as he felt the shudder pass through his lover's body.

Quatre closed his eyes and let his sense of feel take over, Trowa's worshiping of his body causing the fatigue of the day to leave him and be replaced with desire. He moaned quietly as those teasing fingers ghosted over his abdomen, the muscles quivering at the touch. 

Trowa began to suckle lightly at Quatre's neck as his fingers danced their way lower. Finally they touched the wiry hair that led to Quatre's now erect cock. Slipping through the hair, those fingers paused for a moment, caressing and tugging gently at it before those digits located the stiff column and wrapped around it, pumping slowly.

Quatre shifted a little as Trowa took his hard shaft and began to stroke. He relaxed and let the pleasure run through him, washing away the tension, soothing the mind and awakening the need.

Trowa continued to play, alternating between stroking and running his fingers over the head of Quatre's cock and investigating the heavy sac below. He delighted in the quiet moans coming forth from that sweet mouth and began to push his own hips lightly against the pert rear that was almost in his lap... almost, but not quite....

Yet.

Feeling Trowa's need pushing against the small of his back Quatre tried to wriggle his way into that beckoning lap.... and failed. He gave a soft growl.

Trowa chuckled and let his fingers explore a little lower, running over the sensitive patch of skin behind Quatre's balls and circling the tight entrance to his lover's body.

Quatre tried again to draw Trowa to his hole. He wanted to be filled, craved it, needed it to drive away the day's ghosts, make him forget. "Please, Trowa..."

Trowa snickered and reached for the soap. He lathered up his hands and then took the bar of soap underwater in his hand. He spread Quatre's cheeks and began to rub the soap along the crevice. "You want me?"

"Mmmmm Trowa.... I need you."

A soaped finger gently eased its way into the tight passage, moving just a little as it encouraged the muscle to relax. A second soon followed and it wasn't long before the third dipped in as well.

Quatre tried to push back against those fingers, loving every minute of Trowa's ministrations but craving more. "Ohh Allah..."

Deciding his little lover was more than ready for him Trowa removed his fingers and quickly soaped up his cock. Lifting Quatre he positioned him over his lap and let gravity take over.

Quatre felt the nudge of the blunt head against his anus and relaxed as the tip slid past the tight ring and inside his welcoming body. He moaned, the heat of Trowa burning through him as he was slowly impaled.

Trowa bit his lip as Quatre's body swallowed him inch by inch. The friction of the sensitive head against the smooth velvet walls that encompassed him driving him mad. Once he was fully sheathed he paused until Quatre began to clench his muscles in indication of his readiness to proceed.

Slowly he began to withdraw, lifting Quatre's hips a little as he did so and then releasing the blonde to fall back upon his hardened length once more. The pace began slow, but soon increased as both men gave into their primal urges. The bath water sloshed around their frenzied coupling, hips moved in sync as one rode and the other was ridden.

Quatre's eyes were squeezed shut as he concentrated on the feeling of being filled. Trowa's thick cock stroked and teased his inner walls with expertise born of love and devotion, knowing exactly how his body reacted and exploiting his weaknesses.

Trowa pounded into his smaller partner, it never ceased to amaze him how Quatre's body would welcome him home, fitting together perfectly as if they had been designed specifically for each other. He shifted his hips slightly which changed the angle of his penetration and brushed against Quatre's sweet spot sending the blonde into a stream of moans and wails for more.

"Ohhh Allah... yes!" Quatre cried out as blinding light flashed inside his head. His body tightened in response to the stimulation, stepping up another rung on the ladder to completion.

Trowa nibbled along Quatre's shoulder as he thrust deeper into the warmth. His hand dived between Quatre's legs and located the Arab's throbbing cock. He tightened his fingers around the steely soft length and began to pump.

It was all Quatre could do to hold the scream as Trowa's hand pumped him, the sensitive head connecting with knowing fingers as he was sent spiraling into oblivion. He shuddered as his orgasm found him, tearing through his body and filling the water with creamy seed.

Trowa bit down hard on the milky shoulder as the velvet walls grabbed him and squeezed. It took all his control to keep thrusting, the tightened passage giving his sensitive organ even more exquisite pleasure. A couple of thrusts later and he tipped over the edge, the force of his completion nearly causing him to black out.

Quatre moaned again as he enjoyed the ripples of his climax. When Trowa's heated seed exploded against his prostate he trembled, the warmth of Trowa's semen against the sensitive gland sent him into another wave of ecstasy.

They slumped together in the bath as they recovered their breathing and heart rates. Finally managing to get his limbs working Trowa gently eased himself from Quatre's passage and turned the blonde around to kiss him deeply. "Feel better now my love?"

Quatre snuggled against the warm chest and allowed his lips to be plundered. "Mmmm... Much better."

"I think we had better get cleaned up."

"Don't want to." came the response.

Trowa chuckled. "What about dinner?" 

"Don't care."

"We have guests coming."

Quatre snickered. "Aren't they lucky then, I've already come."

Trowa laughed and tickled the blonde. "I don't believe you just said that."

~ oOo ~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

The doorbell rang and Kent answered it. He took a step backwards at the entourage that graced the doorstep. "Good evening sirs."

"Hey there Kent. Good ta see yer again, buddy!" Duo gave the elderly butler a wide grin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Maxwell, and you too, Mr. Yuy." Kent stepped to the side and motioned for the group to enter.

Duo pranced inside closely followed by Heero, Shane, Fayah and Paul. Kent closed the door behind them and took their coats.

"Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton are in the library; Masters Benny and Toby are in the games room. I can show the younger ones to the games room first if you wish?"

"Thanks, Kent. Mr. Maxwell and I will show ourselves to the library and save you the trouble," Heero smiled at the butler.

"As you wish, sir." Kent turned to the youngsters. "Please, follow me."

"See yer soon guys." Duo winked to the troop as they followed the butler through the foyer.

Heero took his lover's hand and led him in the opposite direction to the library. He paused outside the door and knocked lightly before opening it and stepping into the warm room.

"Heero, Duo." Quatre raised himself from the deep armchair he was sitting in and crossed the distance to embrace his friends.

"Hey Q-man, how's it hangin'?" Duo chuckled as he hugged his blonde friend.

"It's hanging just fine," Trowa replied in his partner's stead, causing Quatre to blush a deep crimson.

Heero exchanged handshakes with the former pilots before sitting next to Duo on the couch. "How is the business going, Quatre?"

"Fine thanks, Heero. We have just signed up a new contract for work on the outfitting of the new colony in the L5 sector."

"Great!" Duo commented. "I bet that will go a long way ta improvin' the coffers." He winked at the blonde.

Quatre shook his head. "I don't deny that it will make the company a lot of money, but more importantly, it will give the opportunity for many of the neighboring L5 colonies inhabitants to enjoy employment."

"That's good. I wonder how Wufei will react to the news?" Heero stated as he took the drink Trowa offered him.

"I assume he will be pleased." Trowa returned, "He doesn't know yet as the deal was only signed yesterday and Wufei isn't here." Trowa offered Duo a drink which was taken with a smile.

"So when yer gonna put some of this employment strategy ta work in the L2 cluster Quat?" Duo spoke the words and gave his friend a teasing look.

Quatre knew Duo was only baiting him, Winner Enterprises already had several ventures in place in the L2 cluster and slowly but surely the economy of the poorest of the colonies was beginning to flow. "Funny you should mention that Duo, WEI has just put a proposal to the L2 governing body for work to be undertaken in the improvement of the air filtration and climatic control systems."

"Yer have?"

"Yes, although we don't know how successful it will be. Once the governing body has read through the proposal it will need to go before the United Earth Sphere Alliance and then to the people for their reaction before it can progress any further."

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes brightened. "I can tell yer now, Quat, that yer won't have any problem with the peoples vote of confidence. Anything that will give 'em better air and climate along with the chance ta pull themselves out of the poverty cycle will be more that welcomed."

"I didn't think it would be the people that would need convincing." Quatre smiled in return. The conversation was interrupted at that point when Kent knocked on the door.

"Mr. Howard has arrived, sir."

"Thank you, Kent, please show him in."

Howard entered the room to be engulfed in a bear hug. "Hi there Duo," he chuckled as he returned the hug.

"Good ta see yer Howie, glad yer could make it." Duo stepped back and allowed the rest of the group to greet the man who had been the closest thing to a father he'd had during the wars.

With the greetings over the group sat down and made idle chatter while awaiting the dinner announcement. Soon enough Kent was back to advise them that dinner was served. They stood and followed Quatre to the main dining room where the group of youngsters were already waiting.

Taking their seats Kent served the soup and then topped up the glasses of wine before disappearing and leaving the group alone.

"When do you head back Howard?" Trowa asked as he spooned the rich soup to his mouth.

"Day after tomorrow. But I have no idea how long I will be out there for this time."

"Why is that, Howard?" Quatre asked as he gave Toby a glare.

Toby smiled back sheepishly and stopped trying to get the pieces of bread to do cannonballs into his soup.

"Did you managed to find out any more, Howard?" Heero said as he looked up from his bowl.

Quatre paused and looked from one friend to the other. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Howard gave a sigh. "I guess I should fill you in." Howard proceeded to explain to Trowa and Quatre about the lack of space salvage and his concerns, giving a slightly briefer outline than what he had discussed with Heero and Duo but providing the necessary facts.

Quatre scratched his head. "It does seem strange." His brow furrowed for a moment before his voice raised causing Duo to nearly choke on his soup that he was concentrating on enjoying to the full.. "TOBY!!"

"Umm.... sorry." Toby blushed and put the bowl down.

"How many times do you have to be told that you have a spoon to use to eat your soup with? You do not pick up the bowl and drink from it!" Quatre was nearly as red as Toby but his was more from annoyance than embarrassment.

Duo couldn't help the snicker which scored him a dig to the ribs from Heero's elbow. Shane gave Toby a disapproving look while Benny did his best to look anywhere but at his *brother*. Paul rolled his eyes and Fayah opted to stay silent even though her mouth twitched suspiciously.

Heero took up the conversation, sparing both Toby and Quatre any further distress. "Did you manage to speak with any of the other contacts that we were unable to get in touch with the other day Howard?"

"I have and they are non the wiser than I am."

"Well I managed ta contact a few of my old salvage buddies," Duo said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. Contrary to belief even though Duo had spent a large part of his life on the streets he did possess manners and knew how to use them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They was sayin' that there seems ta be a bit of a shortage on larger MS parts and the like. Seems a coupla big companies have bought up a lot of the scrap that was around but I dunno why yet." Duo pushed his bowl away and sat back.

"Hmmm...." Howard rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I contacted Hilde."

The room went silent and all eyes slowly drifted to Duo who sat quietly playing with the end of his braid. Heero reached his hand under the table and found Duo's, entwining them together he urged his lover to draw on his strength.

It hadn't been easy. Duo had been very tempted to let Heero make the call for him but then he set his jaw and stubbornly insisted he had to do it himself. While the wound had healed the scar was still raw, but unless he spoke to the girl he would never be able to let the ghosts rest. He'd steeled himself and contacted her when Heero had been busy with Shane and Paul, practicing some self defense moves.

~ Flashback ~

Duo tried to control the trembling of his hand as he cradled the receiver and pushed the buttons. He deliberately left the visual off, hearing Hilde's voice would be hard enough to contend with and he really didn't need to see her face as well nor let her see how much the call was costing him emotionally. The sound of ringing graced his ears and he took a deep breath, drawing his emotional shields around to protect him.

"Hilde's scrap and salvage yard."

"Hello Hilde."

The line was quiet and for a moment Duo thought the woman had hung up on him then a shocked quiet voice came down the line. "Duo?"

"Look I won't beat around the bush and cause us anything unpleasant Hilde, I'll get right ta the point. I'm makin' some inquiries about scrap, specifically large stuff in the form of MS suits and parts. Do you have any there in stock or know of any other company that might?" Duo's face was deathly pale and he barely managed to keep the tremor from his voice, but he had to do this.

Hilde recovered from her shock and spoke briskly, obviously wanting to keep the call to a painful minimum as well. "I don't carry the large stuff any more Duo, too many problems with it. As far as I know there isn't a lot around but why? - I couldn't tell you. Do you mind if I ask why the inquiry?"

Duo thought for a moment. "I can't tell you that, Hilde, but thank you fer the information," he replied stiffly.

"Wait a moment, Duo. This may not be relevant but I'll mention it anyway. I know there hasn't been a lot of salvage around recently like I said, I tend to deal in the smaller stuff, you know, circuitry boards, consoles and the like. I had a large order not too long ago for circuit boards and inside fitting equipment, pretty much bought up most of what I had in that line but it wasn't the cheap stuff, they wanted specific items with certain capacities and layouts. I don't know if that will be any help to you or not?"

Duo paused, his mind shifting. The information was handy alright, but for what he didn't know. "Thank you Hilde, I dunno if that will be of any use or not but I will keep it in mind." Duo was sweating now. He needed to disconnect the call and find his lover for some reassurance.

"You're welcome Duo, I hope you have some luck with what it is you're working on." The woman's voice paused for a moment. "Duo?"

"Yes Hilde?"

"About what happened..."

"Don't! Hilde, don't even start on that. I've gotten over it and made myself a life now, don't drag up the past and remind me of the horrors I suffered." The bitterness seeped into his voice without him knowing it, he gripped the receiver in a death lock, knuckles turning white as the past threatened to overwhelm him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Duo, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Duo couldn't bring himself to reply, locked into the torment of his past. Vaguely he was aware of someone taking the receiver from his numb fingers and disconnecting the call. That same person gently turned him around and drew him into a warm and comforting embrace, stroking his hair and rubbing his back while he stared sightless ahead. Gradually the pain in his heart decreased and he was able to focus again. He turned his head to see Heero's concerned blue watching him carefully.

"Are you okay Duo?"

"Hai, Heero. I'll be all right, just something I had ta do."

"Baka! I told you I would call Hilde." Heero continued to rub his partner's back. While he was annoyed at Duo for putting himself through this unnecessary torment he couldn't help but admire the strength of character his slender lover possessed.

"I know Heero."

Gently Heero pulled his lover to his feet and then carried him upstairs. He lay him on their bed and softly massaged away the tension that had built, when Duo finally relaxed and was able to speak freely again he discovered all that Duo had learnt from his talk with Hilde.

~ End Flashback ~

Duo squeezed Heero's hand in appreciation and drew on the strength that Heero had offered. He looked up at the stunned faces around him. "It wasn't easy but I did call her and found out some interesting facts. She doesn't deal in the larger scrap anymore but sticks with the smaller stuff. She said the same as the other guys I called, there ain't much about in the bigger stuff. She did say she had a large order not long back fer some circuit boards and other control stuff and the order was pretty specific in what it wanted." Duo lowered his eyes as he finished speaking and let the group decide what they would from the information he had given them.

"I don't know what this all adds up to but it seems pretty suspicious to me," Heero said as he eyed the group.

The conversation was halted for a moment as Kent returned and removed the empty soup bowls and replaced them with the main course. For a while everyone was intent on eating the food before it went cold, preferring to think things through in their minds before speaking further.

Watching Benny mopping up the remnants of his gravy with a piece of bread Shane added his own thoughts to the mix. "Why would anyone want ta buy up old MS suit parts and the stuff that Duo was sayin from that woman's yard?"

"I wish I knew Shane." Howard said as he cleaned his sunglasses. "Someone sure has a large pile of the stuff somewhere but what are they gonna use it for?"

Heero leaned back. "Based on the information that Duo has given me along with what Howard has found out the items seem to have been purchased by at least five different groups. At this stage I haven't been able to make a connection between them but with the Preventer network at my disposal I may be able to discover more."

"Hmmm... I wonder..."

All eyes turned to Trowa expectantly.

Trowa stared ahead, ordering his thoughts for a moment and then spoke in a clear tone. "We have had some of the chips purchased specifically for the climatic control job on L2 go missing recently."

"Oh?" Heero's eyes narrowed.

"I first became aware of it about three weeks or so ago."

"But those chips were found, Trowa," the little blonde interjected.

"That's what we were led to believe." Trowa's face darkened. "I did some more checking and found that about 20 of the chips have disappeared. I checked the invoices, recycling and other places they were supposedly disposed to, while the paperwork is all there, the chips are not."

Quatre's eyes also narrowed. "And then the one guy who was working with the chips and who is on the paperwork didn't turn up for work for almost a week. Then we got a call from a Sergeant Collins telling us the guy in question has turned up dead."

Duo let go a sigh, blowing his bangs out of his face as he did so. "Yanno, this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I reckon we should talk ta Une tomorrow Heero, this thing smells foul to me and I think Preventer should be aware of it and see if there's anythin' we can do ta find out what's going on."

"I agree, Duo." Heero didn't like this one bit, with Trowa and Quatre's little addition things just didn't sit right. He would need all the available resources at Preventer at his disposal if he were to try and find out more and the only way to do that was to tell Une of their findings and concerns.

While the adults all discussed the unusual events so Paul kept his silence. He was still mulling over the problem of Leith and his missing father. He had spoken to Shane about the latest information and Shane thought it would be best to let Heero and Duo know but before they had gotten the chance to discuss it they had needed to get ready to come out. Paul didn't think that now was the best time to broach the subject given that the adults were locked in something that seemed to be more sinister. For the first time Paul found himself longing for Wufei and Sally, not that he didn't trust Heero or Duo or any of the guys for that matter, it was just that they were caught up in their own problems at the moment. Paul tried to push it from his mind. He would try to bring up the subject later when they returned home.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins' eyes raised as Grant swept into the room. He shivered at the look on the man's scarred features. By-passing those people working at the consoles he strode to the man that was supposed to be supervising. "What the fuck is the meaning of this!?"

The supervisor visibly paled as Grant held up something for him to read. "I... I .. I don't know sir."

"You are supposed to be supervising. If you were doing your job properly then this would not have happened." Grant hissed the words out.

"I... I... I'm sorry sir... It won't happen again."

"Too fucking right it won't happen again." Grant turned away from the trembling man and reached into his jacket. Suddenly he spun back around, the blade glinted in the artificial light before dulling with the red liquid that coated it. Grant pulled the knife across the throat, red life force gushing freely from the wound as the man gurgled his last and collapsed to the floor. Digging the body with the toe of his boot Grant motioned to two of the guards stationed at the door. "Get him out of here and clean up the mess."

"Yes, sir!" The two charged across the room not daring to disobey.

Grant moved through the consoles to where Bob sat. Keeping his eyes down Bob tried to concentrate on the keyboard, he could feel the anger rolling off the man as he stopped beside him. The tip of the blade came to rest under Bob's chin and his head was forced upwards to meet with the cold brown eyes of the man he had come to hate.

"Thought you could get by me hey, Martins?" Grant waved the paper under Bob's nose.

Bob could barely make out the words on the paper and then a cold chill ran through him. It was a copy of the message he had sent out earlier. "How?" he whispered.

"I told you not to try anything didn't I? You should have known that I would pick this up."

Bob forced himself to stay calm and relaxed while inside he was a turmoil, cold sweat trickled down his back and all he could think of was that he hadn't had the chance to tell Leith that he really did love his son in his own way.

"Looks like you need a little more convincing that what I threatened to do.... I will carry out."

Bob's blood ran cold. "No. Don't hurt my son, this is nothing to do with him, if you need to blame somebody then blame me, take it out on me for I was the one that sent the message."

A backhander sent him reeling. "Too late for that now!" the harsh voice barked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to have him killed... well not yet. A little lesson is in order I think." With an evil laugh Grant turned away from Bob.

"Please, I beg you, don't hurt my son!"

"You should have thought about that before you sent this message." Grant paused for a moment. "I tell you what, just so that you know I'm not joking I'll get one of my agents to capture the results of your little attempt and show you what happens when my orders are disobeyed." Without further word Grant left the console area.

Bob slumped against the key board. "Oh my god Leith. What have I done?"

~ * ~ 

Leith sat in the silent lounge room, the police had contacted him earlier to let him know they would be impounding his father's car to search it for evidence. At this stage they were no further ahead in their investigation, but still had quite a few leads to follow up and if Leith could think of anything else that might help them to please call. They would continue to remain in touch and keep Leith advised on their progress.

_In other words they haven't got a clue where he is either,_ Leith had thought ruefully. He had tried to watch some television but his mind wouldn't focus. Damn the fact that Paul had had to go out tonight, he really needed to feel his boyfriend's arms around him, have that gentle touch and soothing voice hold him and tell him that everything was going to work out just fine.

With nothing to occupy his mind and distract him from the thoughts of his father he took his coffee cup out to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Drying them and putting them away he tidied up the kitchen. Idly he wandered from room to room searching for something to do but unable to focus. Finally he wandered by his father's office and paused at the doorway. Without another thought he stepped inside and walked over to the desk.

Leith sat and fired up his dad's computer. While the safety check ran through and the various programs began to load he gazed around. His eyes alighted on a framed picture on the book shelf. He moved towards it and gently lifted it. Tears sprang to his eyes as he perused the faded photo. In it stood his father and his mother, judging by the background and the dated clothes he would hazard a guess that it had been taken not long after they had been married. His fingers traced over the glass. He didn't remember a lot about his mother, time having dimmed his memory and he certainly didn't remember ever seeing this picture before.

He replaced it carefully on the shelf and picked up another one. This one showed his mother cradling a bundle in her arms, that had to be him as a baby. His eyes continued to water. Oh how he wished he could have told her how much he missed her and loved her. The way things were going it looked like he was going to be alone yet again. Replacing that photo his fingers strayed to one more.

This time the tears sprang free and ran down his cheeks. The photo had been taken about a year ago, his father had taken some time off and the pair of them had gone away on a fishing holiday. They stood together, Leith holding up a big fish he'd caught, his father's arm slung across his shoulder. It was the last time Leith could really say they had spent any quality time together.

How he wished his father was with him now.

Wiping away the tears he replaced the photo and turned back to the computer. He saw the little envelope pop up and flash indicating there was mail in the inbox. Leith sat down and brought up the e mail program. He had used his father's computer on several occasions and had his own e mail address but he hadn't checked it for a few days. He mentally slapped himself. _Why hadn't he thought of this before? His father might have left him an e mail message telling him where he was and what was going on._

Eagerly Leith typed in his password and waited for the program to admit him. He clicked on the in box and moments later the screen changed. Quickly he scanned down the list of mail, some spam, a couple from friends.... and there....

Leith held his breath. _Could it be?_ He moved the mouse cursor to the mail and clicked on it. The computer hummed into life and the screen changed. 

The message appeared on the screen but before Leith had a chance to read any of it his hand that covered the mouse began to tingle as the electric current raced up his arm, there was a blinding flash, the hard drive began to smoke and then there was a roar of noise as the computer exploded.

Mercifully the darkness came quickly for Leith.

~ * ~ 

Paul sat with the rest of the gang in the games room, the adults had adjourned to the library again for coffee and to continue their discussion from earlier. He tried to focus on the screen and play the game he was currently involved in, but his mind kept wandering.

"Yer not even tryin', Paul!" Benny huffed as his character managed to 'KO' Paul's.

"I'm sorry Benny, I guess I'm not with it."

"Yer missin' that boyfriend of yer's, aint'cha?" Toby said, all knowing.

"That's enough of the teasing, Toby. Paul has a lot on his mind at the moment," Fayah interrupted and gave the boy a stern look.

"How come?" Benny asked as he reset the game and passed his controller to Toby.

Paul handed his controller to Shane and reclined back into the couch. "Leith's dad is missin', Benny."

"Oh. Have yer told Duo? I bet'cha Duo would knows where ta find 'im."

Paul couldn't help but smile. The faith the two little ones had in Duo's capabilities was well known, after all it had been Duo in a way that had helped them to escape the cycle of poverty and prostitution on L2. In their eyes there wasn't anything the long haired man couldn't do.

"Both Duo and Heero know he's missin' but there ain't a whole lot they can do 'bout it at the moment."

Shane placed a hand on his friend's arm. "We will tell them what Leith said earlier, Paul, just as soon as we gets the chance ta."

"I know. Thanks, Shane."

The game was interrupted as the door was suddenly flung open and Heero entered, a grim expression on his face.

The five looked up, startled at the abrupt entry.

"Paul, I'm afraid there's been some bad news." Heero began. Duo appeared behind his lover and pushed through into the room, approaching the couch in a few strides.

"What?" Paul paled, he thought of Wufei and Sally. Had there been an accident? Were they both okay? Duo's hand descended to his shoulder.

"We just got a call from Mercy General Hospital. It's Leith..."

Paul gave a strangled sob as his blood turned to ice and his insides hit the floor. "Leith?"

~ oOo ~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Wufei stretched, the warm sun bathing his body as he lay upon the golden sands. A shadow appeared over him and icy droplets of water were sprayed over his skin. Wufei yelped.

"Oh don't be such a wuss Wufei," Sally laughed as she picked up her towel from the sand and shook it, scattering fine grains over the Chinese man and adding to his discomfort.

"Onna!" he growled as he raised himself to his elbows and tried to give her a glare. The sweet smile that was returned told him the glare was no longer an effective tool. He sighed in momentary defeat. Looked like he would have to find another tactic to employ in making the woman listen to him.

Sally dried herself off and spread the towel next to her husband and lay upon it, folding her arms behind her head and staring through dark glassed eyes at the cotton clouds that drifted over head. "Mmm... I could get used to this," she murmured.

Wufei turned to stare at her graceful form and felt his breath hitch. She was simply stunning in her pale blue bikini, the dips and curves of her body covered with just the right amount of flesh, her damp golden locks sticking to her salty skin. Wufei couldn't resist. He leaned over and placed a kiss to her neck and then her lips.

Sally returned the kiss. When they broke apart she lowered her sunglasses and looked over the top of them. "What was that for, Mr. Chang?"

"I felt like it." Wufei reached for another kiss.

Sally eagerly let him plunder her mouth, the usually stiff and shy man was beginning to relax and loosen up, losing some of his inhibitions and becoming more free with his gifts of affection. It was a good sign and one that Sally was eager to encourage. "Have I told you how much I love you, Mr. Chang?"

"About as many times as I have told you today, Mrs. Chang." Wufei began to nibble along his wife's throat.

"How many days did you say we had left here, Wufei?"

"Another three."

"Then let's make them three to remember."

Wufei gently scooped Sally up in his arms and carried her towards their bungalow that sat on the fringes of the palm trees overlooking the beach on the island of Tahiti. The place had been perfect for their honeymoon and Wufei had enjoyed every moment so far, exploring and learning even more about his lovely wife and delighting in the returned explorations of his own mind and body. Entering the bungalow he headed straight for the bedroom, feeling his swimming trunks shrinking by the moment. He deposited Sally on the large bed and gazed at her. Time to put some of his new found knowledge into practice.

"Ohhh... Ohhh Wufei... I didn't know you could do that with.... ahhhhh...."

~ * ~ 

"Leith?" Paul staggered to his feet then felt the world begin to tilt on its axis as Duo's words hit home.

Duo quickly grabbed Paul's sagging form and sat him on the couch, shoving his head between his knees. Shane looked shocked, Fayah had gone pale and gripped Shane's arm tightly. Benny and Toby looked on in silence.

Heero was beside the young teen moments after Duo. He placed an arm around Paul's shoulders. "You okay, Paul?"

Paul wished the world would stop spinning, darkness invaded the edges of his mind and he fought to stay conscious. His head was jammed between his knees and the blood once more began to circulate. Slowly things began to come back into focus and his brain stopped see-sawing.

Quatre appeared in the doorway with a glass of water, Trowa and Howard right behind him. All looked visibly shaken.

"What happened?" Shane managed to ask as he calmed a trembling Fayah. "Is he..."

"NO!" screamed Paul and jerked upright, knocking the glass of water from Quatre's hand. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Wildly he looked about the room.

Toby gave a frightened cry and ran to Trowa who picked up the terrified child, hugging him close to his chest. Benny followed his *brother* and stood next to Trowa, holding onto his *father's* strong arm.

Fayah went to pick up the broken glass, Quatre assisting her while Duo and Heero did their best to calm the frightened teen. 

"I'm not sure what happened, the hospital didn't give out much on the 'phone. They said..." Heero paused as he recalled the call he had received moments earlier. "They said he was in pretty bad shape, they needed to get him into surgery but he kept calling for you. They got my cell number from him and called. I'll take you there now."

Paul's heart was going a mile a minute, his chest constricted with pain and breathing was becoming difficult. He vaguely heard Duo's voice call out from somewhere in the distance but it seemed so far away. Slowly his focus returned and then; he collapsed.

"Paul... Paul..." Duo called tot he teen, trying to bring his mind back to the present. Those blue eyes were vacant, staring right through Duo. "Shit! He's going into shock." Duo began to move forward to where Paul was beginning to sway on his feet making it just in time to catch the youth as he fainted.

Quatre and Fayah had picked up the last of the broken glass as Paul passed out. "Take him through to one of the bedrooms Duo." Quatre's voice was steady.

"I'll take care of the rest of this mess, Mr. Winner," Fayah said.

"I'll help." Shane took the remains of the glass from Quatre's hand and smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you." Quatre turned and motioned for Duo to follow him.

Duo scooped Paul up into his arms, Heero right at his side and followed Quatre out of the room and up the stairs to the first floor. Trowa watched them go, whispering to Quatre as he passed. "I'll take care of the terrible twosome and help to clean up."

"Thank you, Trowa." Quatre gave his boyfriend a squeeze to the arm and ruffled Benny's hair then continued on his way.

Once the four were gone Toby relaxed a little and raised his face from the strong chest he had been snuggled close to. "Is Paul gonna be okays?"

"Yes, Toby. He's just had a rather nasty shock."

"Guess I didn't help any wiv my question." Shane looked a little sheepish. "I didn't think..."

"It's okay Shane, you weren't to know." Trowa's green eyes were steady as they met Shane's brown. "I don't really know much myself, the call was pretty brief and I only caught the one side of the conversation."

"Does yer know what happened?" Fayah had finished mopping up the spilt water with a cloth that Kent had brought when he'd heard the obvious upset. The butler's uncanny intuition in these types of situations serving him and the expensive carpet well.

Trowa moved to the couch, Toby still in his arms and Benny right by his side. When they were comfortable he relayed what he knew. "Heero's cell 'phone rang, all we really got to hear was where, how, what and we're on our way."

Shane shook his head. "Poor Paul."

"I think he is just badly injured, but what from or how, I don't know."

"Is he gonna die?" Benny whispered, his big gray/blue eyes wide and teary.

"I don't know, Benny."

"He can't die, him an Paul only jus gots tagether, it wouldn't be fair ta Paul." Toby's voice was muffled as his face was still pressed against Trowa's shirt.

Trowa stroked the wild mop of brown hair. "I know Toby, but sometimes these things happen."

"Well they shouldn'ts. Paul only wants ta be happy, same as the rest of us." Toby's young mind couldn't grasp the prospect of losing someone he knew. Death had surrounded him many times on L2 but he didn't know the people and so his mind had done the one thing that young minds tend to do to protect the fragile psyche. It buried the visions and memories deep into the recesses of the brain, slammed and locked the door and placed a 'do not open' sign on it.

"I don't wants Paul's friend ta be hurt." Benny's small voice piped up.

Fayah reached her arms around the small, frightened boy and pulled him close. Gently she ran a soothing hand in circles against his back. "None of us wants Paul's friend ta be hurt Benny, but we hafta face the fact that he is and now Paul is gonna need all our help an support ta see this thing through."

"Fayah's right Benny. You need to stick together and help Paul through this." Howard had stood by helplessly as the drama had unfolded. He felt out of place, unable to much in the way of comfort or console.

Shane lowered his own hand to Fayah's shoulder and squeezed gently. He smiled at Howard trying to let the man know that his presence was appreciated. 

"Yer gonna be there an help Paul ?" Fayah asked.

Benny nodded. "'Course I will... Tob will too, wont'cha Tob?"

Toby nodded, Trowa gave Fayah a look of gratitude. Sometimes it was easier for one of the boys' fellow *family* to comfort them. They seemed to draw more strength from the old *gang* even though Trowa and Quatre's concerns were more than welcomed. Duo had tried to explain it to him one day and Trowa thought he understood.

"I'll go see if there's any more news and what Heero and Duo plan on doin'." Shane stood up and left. Five pairs of eyes watched him go.

~ * ~ 

As consciousness returned to Leith he wished it hadn't. He hurt. Every part of his body felt on fire. He tried to open his eyes and slowly the lids parted and allowed some vision to focus. He was on the floor. _On the floor? Where?_ He forced his brain to work and tried to recall where he was and what had happened.

He drew a blank.

Leith groaned as the pounding in his head got worse, he tried to raise a hand to his face and screamed in agony as the sharp pain shot up his arm. Panting heavily he lowered the partially raised limb and tried to move his legs. He couldn't feel them.

Panic began to set in. Leith's mind refused to cooperate, the burning pain that wracked his body threatening to send him into oblivion again. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like someone calling his name. He opened his mouth and yelled. The noise that came out was more of a strangled whisper. "Help...."

"Leith.... Bob.... Anyone in there?!"

Leith tried again, this time with a little more success before he went into a coughing fit. Whether it was the coughing or his feeble call that alerted the voice to his whereabouts he wasn't sure and nor did he care. With darkness tingeing the edge of his brain and spots dancing before his eyes he grimly hung onto the little control he still had, the sound of someone getting closer the only thing keeping him conscious.

"Leith?!.... Bob?!.... Where are you?... Oh my god!"

Leith managed a whimper as his eyes focused long enough for him to register the features of their neighbor Albert Perkins.

"Oh Shit! Leith... hang on there son, it's going to be all right." Albert Perkins tried not to vomit as he took in the scene. With his hand over his mouth he dashed back out of the room and into the hallway, running through his own front door and screaming for his wife to ring an ambulance.

Cindy Perkins took one look at her husband's face and knew it was serious. She reached for the 'phone and dialed the emergency number while her husband grabbed their first aid kit from the bathroom and charged back out. She relayed what little information she had and hung up, then she went in pursuit of her husband.

The explosion hadn't been all that loud, but enough to shake Albert's room and disturb his watching of the game on television. Knowing his neighbors were usually quiet he went to investigate. The acrid smell that hit his nostrils as he approached the Martins' door would haunt him for some weeks to come, but not as much as the sight in that small room would.

Quickly he reentered the apartment and went back to Leith. "It's okay son, help is on its way, I'll look after you until they get here." Albert surveyed the wreckage of what was once a neat, tidy office. The desk that usually housed Bob's computer was a mess. Wood splintered and scattered around, the smoking remains of the hard drive lay in pieces around the room, the books had been blown from their book case with the force and lay in tattered ruins on every available surface. The chair that Leith had obviously been sitting in was outside, smashed against the wall. The screen was nothing more than an empty shell, some wires melted together, the glass completely shattered and a large volume of it crunched under his feet as he moved towards Leith.

Leith was lying on his side amongst the debris, the smaller of the bookcases had fallen and lay across his legs, pinning him to the floor. Shards of glass stuck out from various points in his body where the blood ran freely. One arm was twisted at an awkward angle and Albert knew it had to be broken. He gently lifted the bookcase from Leith's legs and tried to get closed to the youth and assess the damage. The bile rose in his throat as he saw the black charred marks that adorned the upper torso, arms and throat of Leith. With a shaking hand he reached forwards to slip his fingers under the curtain of hair that lay across Leith's face. A small cry escaped his lips as the teens face came into view. Judging by the damage in the room Albert thought it was a fair bet that the computer had exploded, and given Leith's medical state he had been sitting in front of it at the time and taken the brunt of the explosion.

"Oh my god, Leith..." Tears trickled from Albert's eyes as he reached for his first aid kit and observed the pitiful supplies it held. There wasn't much he could do, but he couldn't sit here and do nothing. A small gasp behind him alerted him to Cindy's arrival.

"He's not..."

"No."

"What..."

"Go to the bathroom and get a towel, soak it in cold water and bring it back here." Albert gave his wife the instructions and while she was gone he quickly set to work, shoving the horror to the back of his mind for now. Gently he cleaned as much of the debris away from Leith as he could thanking the powers that be that the youth had passed out. When the wet towel was handed to him he carefully placed it over the upper torso and draped it over Leith's face, mindful of the glass that was buried in various parts. He didn't attempt to remove any of the shards in case he made the bleeding worse. Better to wait for the ambulance officers. He sent his wife back out to keep watch and escort the medical team to the apartment as soon as they arrived. A soft moan indicated Leith was returning to the current world.

"Leith.... Can you hear me?" 

A soft grunt. It hurt too much to try to talk.

"Is your dad here?"

Leith managed to squeeze out a barely audible "No."

"Just hang on Leith, the ambulance is on its way." Albert's head jerked up as he heard the distant wail of sirens and gave a mental sigh of relief. "Not long now Leith... It's going to be okay son, just hold on."

Leith lay quietly. He hadn't the energy to scream even though he wanted to. Everything hurt and he couldn't remember why. A strangled sob forced itself from his throat. "Paul...."

The ambulance arrived amid a flurry of flashing lights and sirens. The officers jumped out and grabbed their equipment, following Cindy who led them to the apartment. Quickly they took in the scene and spoke with Albert, trying to get an idea of what had happened. Albert couldn't tell them much and Leith was slipping in and out of consciousness and couldn't remember anyway.

Deftly the officers took charge. They checked Leith over, took his vital signs and began the arduous task of getting him ready to transport to the hospital. The towel was replaced with ice packs, bandages secured where needed and a splint applied to the broken arm. The gurney was brought up and the medics managed to gently lift Leith to the soft stretcher. 

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" Albert asked.

"Mercy General." The medic paused. "I need some information. Are you his father?"

Albert shook his head. "No, I live next door. I heard a loud bag and came to see what happened. You saw for yourselves what I found. His dad apparently isn't here and I don't know where he is."

"Have you got a contact number?"

Again Albert shook his head. No I don't, but I can try and find one. If Leith wakes up again I'm sure he will be able to tell you it."

"Thank you Mr...."

"Perkins... Albert Perkins."

"Thank you Mr. Perkins. We will see what we can do, but if you can find a contact number we would be grateful as the hospital will need all his details as well as consent for surgery.'

"I'll do what I can."

The medic's left, maneuvering the gurney between them and through the small curious crowd that had gathered. They loaded Leith into the ambulance and one officer climbed in the driver's seat while the other stayed in the back with Leith. The engine roared into life and with a flick of the switch the sirens and lights came back on and the machine eased away from the kerb and began its journey to Mercy General Hospital.

A black clothed figure pulled his hat firmly over his face to hide the confident sneer, pocketed the small camera, slipped away from the crowd and melted into the shadows.

Medic officer Tim Wood checked the youth's vitals again. He was losing blood but Wood was confident that they would make it to the hospital before it would become a problem. He was more concerned about the burns to the kid's upper body and the shock he would no doubt slip into than the loss of blood. A soft murmur alerted him that Leith was awake. Instantly he whipped out a small pen light flashlight and shone it in Leith's eyes, noting the reaction of the pupils to the stimulus.

"Leith... can you hear me?"

A nod.

"I'm medical officer Tim Wood. You've had a very bad accident and you're in the ambulance, we're taking you to Mercy General Hospital. Can you remember what happened?"

"No..."

"Leith, I need a contact phone number, your dad, mom or next of kin?"

"Mom's dead. Dad's..... I dunno..." Leith's mind was fuzzy. The medic's had given him some form of pain killer and it was beginning to kick in. "Paul.... Ring Paul..." He battled the drug to try to stay awake.

"Who's Paul? Your brother?"

"Boyfriend...." Leith whispered. He could feel himself slipping again and quickly reeled off the cell phone number that Paul had given him, hoping the medic could hear him and note it down. With a sigh he allowed the darkness to claim him once more.

Tim Wood frowned as he jotted down the number. He would give the information to the doctor at the hospital and see if they could contact this Paul person, hopefully they would be able to shed some light on the youth's parents' whereabouts.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency bay and the medics quickly pulled the gurney and its patient from the inside, being met at the door by two nurses and a doctor. Tim handed over the paperwork and filled the doctor and nurses in on what he had found out. The youth was wheeled into a trauma room and transferred from the gurney to the small bed. Thanking the medic's the nurse showed them out and left the doctor to work in peace while she tried to contact someone who could give them more information on the boy she had been told was known as Leith Martins.

Ten minutes later she had spoken with someone called Heero Yuy who was apparently the person Paul's guardian?... father?... and knew the patient quite well. She wasn't sure just how these people figured in the equation but they were on their way in and would no doubt be able to fill in the blanks when they got there. Meanwhile they needed to assess the damage to the teen and make him as comfortable as possible until they got the consent they needed for any surgery deemed necessary.

~ * ~ 

Paul began to shake uncontrollably as the shock set in. His mind ran in circles "Leith.... Leith.... Leith...." he whispered continuously.

Heero stood by the bed and took a firm hold of Paul's shoulders. "Paul! You need to get control of yourself. We have to go to the hospital."

Paul's eyes focused on Heero. "The hospital..."

"Yes, we need to go and see if he's okay and what is wrong."

"Oh my god... Leith!" Paul drew on the reserves that had frequently helped him during his street times. With a grim determination he set his jaw and looked into Heero's eyes. "I'm ready."

"Then what are we waitin' fer?" Duo's face was equally as grim, but his amethyst eyes burned fiercely.

"Leave Shane and Fayah here if you wish Heero. They are more than welcome to stay," Quatre spoke softly.

"Thank you, Quatre. That would be much appreciated." Heero, Duo and Paul left the bed room and headed back down the stairs, Heero snagged his jacket from the coat hook and fished in his pocket for the car keys. Duo ducked along to the games room to let Shane and Fayah know what was happening and ran into Shane on the way. He quickly filled Shane in and after extracting a promise that both he and Fayah would be on their best behavior he trotted off back to the front door and Heero.

Paul climbed into the car and buckled up silently. Heero got in behind the wheel and Duo sprinted around to the passenger side, Quatre hot on his heels. "Good luck guys. Give me a ring if there is anything I can do...."

"Thanks Quat. We'll call yer and let yer know what's happening as soon as we knows anythin'." Duo clipped his own seatbelt into place as Heero dropped the clutch and sped off down the driveway. Quatre watched them go, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. When the tail lights had gone from his view he walked back inside, contemplating the shocking end to their dinner.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins looked up as the door to his cell opened. Quickly he sat up on the small cot and faced the person silhouetted in the doorway.

"The boss thought you may want to see these." The voice was clipped and cold as the person tossed a folder to the small table in the cell. He turned and left, an evil chuckle coming from his throat. "Enjoy...."

The door clicked shut and Bob sat in silence. His eyes moved from the door to the folder on the table. He forced himself to stand and move to the table, the knot of fear twisting in his gut. His hand shook as he snatched up the folder and retreated to the bed again. Taking a deep breath he flipped the folder open, several photographs slipped from within and spilled over the bed and floor.

"Oh my god!" The room spun and Bob fainted.

As Bob's unconscious form hit the bed so the folder slid from his hand, the last photo stuck inside and facing the prone man. It showed a bleeding and burnt youth being loaded into an ambulance.

~ oOo ~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leith faded in and out of consciousness. He needed to stay awake, why? He wasn't sure but for some reason it was important. His body screamed in agony at him every time he surfaced from the darkness and he was tempted to stay there, rather that confront the pain of his tortured body. The drugs they had given him were flowing through his system and while they held some of the pain at bay they weren't enough to take it all away. He was aware of the underlying hum of quiet conversation and the soft sounds of machinery. There was one machine he could hear that kept up a continuous steady beeping. For some reason the noise soothed him. Finding a relatively safe plane between complete consciousness and total black out, he allowed himself to float. Aware enough of his surroundings to feel safe but confused as to where he was and why.

He tried to crack open an eye but it hurt too much. His skin felt like it was on fire despite the coolness of the articles that surrounded him. Was he in hospital? What had happened? Why did he hurt so much? Why wouldn't anyone talk to him?

_Paul...._

A tear escaped the corner of his eye as he thought about his boyfriend. What he wouldn't give to have Paul with him right now. He was scared and longed to have those comforting arms around him, to hear that sweet voice reassuring him that it was all going to be okay.

The tears stung his raw cheeks as the salty fluid connected with wounds he didn't know he had, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry like a baby and he didn't know why. All he could feel was an aching in his chest and there was only one person, who could stop the hurt, take away the pain and soothe his storm of unease.

_Paul...._

The sob managed to escape his throat as the tears coursed freely, the dam having been opened at last. Even though he wasn't aware of it, the tension and despair of the past few days broke forth and his body shook with the effort.

_Paul.... ___

__As the liquid soaked through the various fabrics that surrounded his form, his ears picked up on a familiar voice echoing in the hall way. Great! Now he was hallucinating as well._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__Heero drove the car expertly through the traffic, foot pushing the accelerator as hard as he dared as he wove in and out, plotting the fastest route to the hospital in his mind. Duo and Paul both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts and trusting Heero to get them to their destination as quickly as possible._ _

__Paul's mind was a in turmoil. Heero hadn't been able to give him much information so all he pretty much knew was that Leith had been involved in some sort of accident and needed him. Fervently he hoped that Leith wasn't too badly hurt. The hospital hadn't given them that information, as they weren't blood kin. The tears formed again but Paul blinked them back. He needed to be strong... for Leith's sake. It was then that it dawned on him. With Leith's father missing and Leith needing surgery, who was going to give consent? While he didn't know all that much about hospital procedure, he did know a little bit from living with Sally and Wufei. That thought caused his heart to almost stop beating. If they couldn't get consent then that meant they wouldn't operate and if they didn't operate what would happen to Leith? "Oh shit!"_ _

__Duo swiveled around at the exclamation. "What's up Paul?"_ _

__Paul's brow furrowed. "Yanno how I mentioned to Shane and the rest of yer the other day 'bout Leith's dad bein' missin'?"_ _

__Duo nodded. Heero continued to drive, keeping an ear on the conversation._ _

__"Well there's been some more news."_ _

__"Oh?"_ _

__Paul lowered his eyes as he thought how best to let the pair know of the latest developments. "Leith contacted the police.... They haven't managed ta find out much but from what Leith was sayin' when he called, his dad is missin' from work as well."_ _

__"What did the police say, Paul?" Heero knew Paul was struggling with words._ _

__"Yeah, just try and say it Paul, don't worry about fancy words or nothin', just spit it out." Duo agreed._ _

__"The guard at 'is dad's work place... he found Leith's dad's briefcase under the car. Seems the car hasn't moved from the car park and Leith's dad hasn't been inta work either. They dunno where he is." Paul held his head in his hands. "I was gonna try and tell yer about this earlier but I never got the chance ta wiv us havin' ta get ready ta go out an all. Maybe if I had then Leith wouldn't be hurt, he coulda come over or somethin'... I dunno... maybe...."_ _

__"Shhh Paul. It ain't yer fault," Duo comforted. "Even if yer had told us there ain't a whole lot we coulda done about it."_ _

__"Duo's right, Paul. We would need to speak with the police, as it's a police matter. The Preventer agency cannot get involved in these types of cases, Preventer is only there to maintain the ongoing peace and eliminate any threat to that peace. Unfortunately they don't see one missing person as Preventer business." Heero blared the horn and expertly dodged a car that pulled out in front of him._ _

__"I jus' wish..."_ _

__"I know Paul. Let's wait until we gets ta the hospital and see what Leith's condition is."_ _

__"But if they need ta operate they can't wivout consent, Duo." Paul's blue eyes were bathed in sorrow._ _

__"Fuck!"_ _

__"I'll handle it." Heero's voice was calm, yet authoritative._ _

__Duo stared at Heero and then gave a manic grin. He had no doubt that his lover would make sure that Leith got whatever medical aid he needed... without argument. He turned back to Paul. "Trust us Paul. We'll make sure that Leith gets the attention he needs."_ _

__Paul nodded. He knew Duo and Heero would do anything within their power to help his boyfriend. All he could do was hope and pray that Leith would be okay._ _

__Heero brought the car to the front of the emergency section of the hospital and pulled into one of the 'reserved for authorized vehicles only' parking bays. He cut the engine and climbed out, Paul and Duo already slightly ahead of him. The hospital security guard approached and Heero glared at him._ _

__The guard watched the vehicle pull into a reserved spot. _Idiots,_ he thought. _Can't they read?_ He sauntered over intent on getting the people to remove the car. "Hey! You need to remove the car, you can't park there it's a restricted parking area." The glare that was shot his way caused him to shake in his shoes but he pressed on. "Those spots are reserved for authorized vehicles only."_ _

__Heero grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket and opened it, shoving his Preventer ID under the man's nose. "I have an authorized vehicle, this is Preventer business now back off!"_ _

__The guard gulped as he perused the ID. "Errr... sorry sir."_ _

__"Hn." Heero brushed past the man and sped in the direction that Duo and Paul had taken._ _

__Duo burst through the emergency doors, Paul in tow. He looked around but couldn't see any sign of Leith. Spotting the reception desk he charged over and made contact with the nurse on the other side. "Excuse me, we received a call tellin' us a Leith...." Duo turned to Paul._ _

__"Martins," whispered Paul._ _

__"A Leith Martins was brought in by ambulance?"_ _

__The nurse turned to the computer console and began to type. Heero arrived and stood behind his lover. "Yes sir, we had a Leith Martins brought in about an hour ago."_ _

__"Where is he?" Heero demanded._ _

__"Are you his father? Relative?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Then I'm afraid I cannot give you any information sir."_ _

__Paul clutched at Duo's hand the blood draining from his face. Duo turned his amethyst eyes towards the nurse, ignoring the hand placed on his shoulder. He fixed the woman with a piercing stare. "What do yer mean yer can't give us any information?" His eyes glittered dangerously._ _

__The nurse swallowed. "I'm afraid that I can only give out patient information to an immediate relative, *sir*." She gave a look back to Duo, but it wasn't effective and she knew it. She thought about pushing the small button under the desk to call for security._ _

__Heero stepped forward. "We received a call not long ago informing us that my ward's..." he inclined his head towards Paul. "... boyfriend was brought in, having been in some sort of accident. Leith is calling for him so I suggest you take us to him now, before I lose my control and find him myself." The voice was cold but told the nurse he wasn't about to be trifled with._ _

__The nurse huffed. She had only just come on shift and had yet to be briefed on the current status of the emergency area and so proceeded with the usual protocol. "I'm sorry sir but your threats won't wash with me..."_ _

__She was prevented from speaking further as Duo lunged forwards and met her eyeball to eyeball. He hated hospitals with a vengeance and wasn't in any mood to be messed around with. Paul needed to see Leith, Leith needed Paul and he was damned sure this upstart of a nurse was not going to stop them. For the second time that night, rank was pulled. "Look lady, we are Preventer agents and yer obstructing a case here. I suggest yer find the doctor in charge and take us ta see Leith before I have the entire Preventer agency down here. That wouldn't look good fer this hospital, now would it?" Duo yanked his wallet out and flashed his ID badge, Heero doing the same._ _

__The nurse looked flustered. "I'm sorry sir, you should have said that in the first place. I'll page the doctor for you immediately."_ _

__"Thank you," said Heero and motioned for Duo to move to the chairs at the side of the room._ _

__The few people that were in the waiting area shifted uncomfortably in their seats and discretely looked away. Duo's eyes were blazing, the pain he was feeling for Paul uppermost in his mind. Paul fidgeted; each moment he wasted sitting here, was a moment he could have been spending with Leith. The large double doors swept open and a white- coated doctor stepped into the waiting area. He conferred with the nurse at the desk who pointed towards Heero and Duo. With a grim expression the doctor approached, Duo, Heero and Paul stood to meet him._ _

__"Doc," Heero said as he offered his hand. "I'm Heero Yuy, the person the hospital called. This is my partner Duo Maxwell..." Duo extended his hand. "...and this is Paul." Paul took the offered hand and shook it, his eyes betraying his nervousness._ _

__"Pleased to meet you all," the Doctor said as he shook each hand in turn. "I'm Doctor Stokes and I've been attending to Leith since he was brought in."_ _

__"Can we see him, Doc?" Duo said more calmly than he felt. It was more a statement than a question though._ _

__"Yes, yes of course. Please follow me and I'll try to tell you what I know, but first I need some questions answered."_ _

__The group followed the doctor through the doors and into the triage section. "Leith said his father wasn't available, do you know where I can get in contact with him? I need his consent to send the boy up for surgery and he's in no fit state to sign the forms himself."_ _

__Paul listened with half an ear, eyes scanning around the cubicles searching for a familiar shock of red/brown hair and green eyes. When the doctor paused outside a curtain, his apprehension built to the point of breaking._ _

__"Paul..."_ _

__Paul looked at the Doctor. "Yeah?"_ _

__"I need to warn you that he doesn't look all that good so please don't be too shocked. From what we can tell it shouldn't be permanent.."_ _

__"I jus' wanna see him, be wiv him." Paul's voice was beginning to crack._ _

__"Okay." The Doctor pulled the curtain back a little way, enough for Paul to enter the tiny cubicle. Duo followed leaving Heero to deal with the doctor. It was a silent, mutual understanding between the two. Duo knew that Heero was better at handling the medical side of things and would organize whatever was necessary; he would get the details later. Heero understood that Duo was better off with Paul as having been a street rat himself, he knew how Paul's mind would be working and how best to be of comfort to the teen._ _

__Paul cautiously entered the area; it took a few moments for him to recognize the body on the bed as being that of his boyfriend. Machines surrounded the form, not much of which was visible. Ice packs, bandages, padding and a thin sheet covered most of the teen. Paul stood in shock for a moment, staring at the slow rise and fall of what he presumed to be Leith's chest under all of the paraphernalia that surrounded him._ _

__Leith was sure he was hallucinating. He could have sworn he heard Paul's soft voice in the hall. Another tear slid from his eye as he choked out Paul's name, "Paul..."_ _

__Instantly Paul was beside the bed. "I'm here, Leith." He raised his hand and then hesitated, unsure of where to touch Leith, hell he couldn't even see his face!_ _

__Duo moved beside Paul and gently lifted the cool compress from Leith's face. "Oh my god!"_ _

__Paul felt the blood drain from his face as his eyes saw for the first time what damage had been inflicted upon his boyfriend. The usually long, shining locks were tangled and matted, scorched in some places, thick with blood in others. Leith's normally milky skin was swollen and red, the skin blackened in some areas, blistering in others. Paul couldn't hold the tears; he choked the sob back and motioned for Duo to replace the compress. He didn't want to see anymore._ _

__Duo gently replaced the cool cloth and placed an arm around Paul's shoulder, letting the teen use his own to cry on. A hand managed to snake its way out from underneath the covers, fingers twitched in the air. Paul saw it and hesitantly left the safety of Duo's embrace, his hand trembled as he reached for Leith's, frightened to touch lest he cause more pain. Their fingers connected and Leith's closed around Paul's, a sigh escaped his lips as he allowed himself to feel safe for the first time._ _

__Duo pulled up a chair and sat Paul in it, the hands never breaking contact. He leaned over the teen and whispered softly in his ear. "Yer need ta be strong fer him, Paul. He's scared and hurting right now, don't let his current state revolt you. It always looks worse than it actually is." Duo said the words with quiet confidence, knowing from his own experiences just how deceptive first appearances could be. Not that he was trying to give Paul false hope, but just stating the simple facts._ _

__Finally, Paul was able to overcome his initial shock and nodded in response. He leaned forwards so that he could whisper to Leith, not trusting his voice any louder than that at this time. "I'm here fer yer, Leith. I ain't goin' anywheres." A gentle squeeze told him Leith could hear his words, and encouraged, he pressed on. "The Doc's gonna fix yer up, make yer all better."_ _

__"Hurts...."_ _

__"I know it does and I wish I could take the pain away fer yer... God, how I wish I could..." The tears started to run freely. A squeeze to his shoulder told him Duo was still there. "Yer gonna get better, Leith... Yer gotta 'cause we got plans..."_ _

__"Try..."_ _

__Paul began to sob quietly. Duo leaned over ,fighting his own tears. "Leith, it's Duo. Can yer remember what happened?"_ _

__Leith's mind was still fuzzy, a combination of the drugs and the accident. He tried hard to remember anything, anything at all, but all he could remember was being at home by himself, watching some television and then.... Pain. He sighed. "Sorry..."_ _

__"It's okay, Leith. Don't worry about it man. If yer do remember anythin' make sure yer let us know, okay?"_ _

__"Will do."_ _

__Both Duo and Paul looked up then as Heero and the Doctor entered the cubicle, grim looks on their faces._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__Heero stood outside the cubicle with the Doctor. He waited until Duo and Paul had disappeared inside before addressing the man. "Doctor, I need to know Leith's status. His father is missing and unable to sign any consent forms at the moment. I can briefly let you know that the Preventer network is involved in this case and as such Leith is under our protection. Any forms that need to be signed will be done so by myself, or my partner, under Preventer authority. The hospital will not be held liable for any breech of protocol, should any arise once we locate his father. Unfortunately as you can well respect, I am unable to give you any further details. Do you understand?"_ _

__Doctor Stokes nodded._ _

__"Do you know what happened to him?"_ _

__"No, I'm sorry I don't have the details. All I can tell you is what the medic's informed me of what they found at the scene and what they were told by the next door neighbor." The Doctor glanced at the chart he had picked up from the main desk when they had entered the Triage section. "The neighbor called the ambulance, he was the one that found Leith. According to the report he was lying on the floor of a presumed office. It looked like he had been working on a personal computer when the computer malfunctioned. The medics stated that there was a lot of debris in the room and the computer screen and hard drive were pretty much ruined. From the extent of the injuries, I would hazard a guess that the thing exploded somehow."_ _

__"Oh? Could you please give me your examination report?"_ _

__The Doctor took a deep breath and flipped over a page on the chart. "He has numerous cuts and abrasions, some of which still have glass embedded in them. The left arm is fractured in two places. The bone in the upper arm has splintered and we need to operate to plate it, in order for it to heal. Surgery is also required to remove the glass that is still present. There are also many burns to the upper torso, neck and part of the face. From what we can tell, the burns are mostly superficial but we are unable to probe too much while he is still conscious, as the pain would be excruciating. He also has no feeling in his legs at present."_ _

__Heero looked up sharply. "His spine?"_ _

__"We think it's only temporary."_ _

__"Shit!"_ _

__The Doctor gave Heero a small smile. "I really need to get him up to surgery. Seeing as how you are claiming responsibility for the boy I'd appreciate it if you could read through the forms and sign them. The theater is already on standby and the surgeon scrubbing up as we speak."_ _

__"Hai, of course." Heero shook himself from his thoughts and took the paperwork from the doctor. He scanned it quickly and signed on the bottom before handing it back. "Arigato Doctor, I appreciate this."_ _

__Doctor Stokes nodded. "We will do our best for him, Mr. Yuy." With that he turned and after speaking quickly with a nurse he motioned for Heero to follow him into the cubicle._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__Quatre hung up the 'phone and thought for a moment. He rubbed his eyes wearily and went back to the games room where the rest of the crowd were waiting for news._ _

__"What's happening?"_ _

__"Is Leith gonna be okay?"_ _

__"Is Paul all right?"_ _

__"Is Duo gonna fix it an make it all better?"_ _

__Quatre couldn't help the smile at the last question, which came from Toby. He sat down next to his lover and took the offered hand gratefully. He looked around at the sea of expectant faces. "That as you gathered was Heero."_ _

__"Yeah, we figured that out! What's going on?" Benny said impatiently._ _

__"Hush, Benny and let Quatre speak or else we's never gonna know," Fayah chastised gently._ _

__"Sorry," Benny muttered._ _

__"As I was saying, Leith is in surgery at the moment. He has a lot of cuts that need to be fixed and a broken arm. He also has some burns which need attention as well." Quatre figured if he kept his speech simple, it would be easier for the younger ones to understand. Also they didn't need to know all the in depth details, he would let Howard and Trowa know everything once the younger ones were out of the way. "He is going to be okay which is the most important thing."_ _

__Toby and Benny were satisfied with that but Shane knew there was something the blonde wasn't telling them. He opted to wait however, until a more opportune moment to ask for further details._ _

__"Heero and Duo are waiting with Paul at the hospital until Leith comes out of surgery, then they will go home. Shane, you and Fayah can spend the night here, we will take you home tomorrow once Heero has called and given us the an update okay?"_ _

__Shane nodded. "That's fine wiv me."_ _

__Fayah smiled. "Thanks Quatre."_ _

__Trowa looked at his watch. "It's getting late everyone, I think you four should go to bed now. If there is any further news I will be sure to come and tell you," he added, as he saw a look pass through Shane's eyes._ _

__"Benny, could you and Toby show Shane and Fayah to the two rooms on either side of yours please?" Quatre asked. It was best if the little terrors were kept occupied, their thoughts on anything other than Paul and his boyfriend._ _

__"Sure. C'mon Shane, yer can haves the one by the stairs." Toby jumped up and grabbed Shane's hand._ _

__"I'll show yer the other one if yer likes, Fayah," Benny said shyly._ _

__"Why thank you, Benny. I'd be honored if yer would escorts me ta the room," Fayah replied causing the little boy to blush. Toby gave a snort of disgust and Shane tried to hold the giggle._ _

__"Good night everyone," Fayah said as she took Benny's hand and allowed the boy to lead her out of the room, Shane and Toby following right behind._ _

__"Goodnight." The three men echoed. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," Quatre added._ _

__"Yes mom," Toby snickered._ _

__"Toby!" Fayah's voice could be heard scolding the child as the four disappeared._ _

__"I'll go check on them shortly," Trowa stated and then turned to the blonde. "Now tell us all the facts about Leith and this accident."_ _

__Quatre sighed and proceeded to give Trowa and Howard the complete run down on Leith's current condition and the suspected cause._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__Duo switched off the light and glanced back at the now sleeping teen. He ran a hand through his bangs and pulled the door to. He went into his and Heero's room, noting his lover was already beneath the sheets._ _

__"How is he?" Heero's voice was strained._ _

__"Okay. The sleeping tablets the Doc gave us fer him have kicked in. He should sleep fer quite a while." Duo stripped off his shirt and pants, tossed them to the floor and crawled under the covers, snuggling against his partner. They had waited at the hospital until Leith came out of surgery. The surgeon had spoken with Heero who had relayed all the information to Duo, including what Doctor Stokes had said earlier in regards to the accident. Once they had been sure that Leith was going to be okay, they decided to leave and return the next day. There wasn't much else they could do. Leith would be sleeping for several hours, the combination of drugs and anesthetic allowing him to slip into oblivion and forget his miserable existence for a while. Paul had been pried from his boyfriend’s side, although not without protest though, Duo remembered wryly. Doctor Stokes had given him some sedatives to give Paul and he was grateful for that. Paul was an emotional wreck and the rest would allow his body time to regenerate, he was going to need all his strength over the next few days. They had thought about contacting Wufei but decided not to spoil the Chinese man's honeymoon, besides, there wasn't anything he could do anyway._ _

__Duo felt as if he had been on an emotional roller-coaster himself. Being there for Paul and Leith, as well as trying to figure out and piece together Leith's accident, combined with all the other things he was dealing with left him emotionally drained. "Heero?"_ _

__"Hai?" Heero wasn't that much better himself, his mind going in circles with Leith's problems as well as the other things he was figuring out. He just managed to hide it better._ _

__"Make love to me?" Duo snuggled closer and ran his finger tips over the skin of Heero's side causing a shiver to pass through the Japanese man._ _

__Heero reached forwards and took Duo's lips in a gentle kiss. "Of course I will, my love." He continued the assault, lips moving over his partner’s mouth, tongue probing before moving to the creamy neck and nibbling along an ear lobe. Heero could well identify with Duo's need. He needed this himself too, a form of release for the frustrations that had built up over the last few hours. His fingers moved over Duo's chest, locating a nipple and teasing it to hardness._ _

__Duo moaned softly and arched his back. He needed this, needed to put the thoughts out of his head and lose himself in pleasure. As Heero teased his nipples, so he shifted his hands to glide over the smooth skin of Heero's back, rubbing gently and working lower._ _

__Heero's tongue laved a path to Duo's chest where he latched onto a dusky nipple and began to alternate between suckling and flicking his tongue over the stiff nub. The moans from Duo's throat letting him know the touch was welcomed. He felt Duo's fingers caressing the skin above his boxers and his cock began to swell. He shifted his position and slid a leg between Duo's, pushing the American's thighs apart and rubbing his awakening flesh against the firm thigh._ _

__Duo's hand snaked under the hem and began to squeeze at Heero's buttocks. He spread his legs further apart and thrust his own hips against his lover’s, finding the friction he needed to tease his slowly stiffening cock to further hardness. Fingers found the cleft and dipped in, brushing over Heero's entrance as he tried to convey without words what he wanted in return._ _

__Heero's mouth left his feasting and trailed lower while his hand ghosted over the inner thigh of creamy skin. He growled as he met with the barrier of Duo's boxers and then grunted softly as he felt the hardened shaft poke out of the flap. His fingers curled around it and pumped slowly._ _

__"Ahhh.... nice...."_ _

__Heero placed a kiss to each of Duo's hip bones before releasing the shaft and sliding the restrictive clothing from his body, Duo lifting his hips to aid the removal and returning the favor, freeing Heero to the caress of the night air._ _

__With the final barrier gone, Heero reached for the lube and coated his fingers. Duo spread his legs once more and encouraged Heero to prep him while his hands played and teased Heero's family jewels. Stretching the tight passage Heero rocked gently into Duo's touch, delighting in the feel of his lover’s hands all over his willing body. Finally he was done and removed his fingers to coat himself with the slippery substance._ _

__Duo watched, his eyes lidded with lust, his cock throbbing with need as Heero prepped himself to take his body to nirvana and back. With a wicked glint in those cobalt eyes Heero lowered his face._ _

__"Ride me, cowboy."_ _

__Duo moaned and raised himself. Heero squatted back on his heels and offered his cock to Duo to impale himself on, leaning back on his hands and trusting them to support him. Duo placed a knee either side of Heero's thighs and spread his legs wide. He took a hold of the base of that thick shaft and guided it to his entrance. Once the head was brushing against his opening, so Duo released the base and sank his body down, swallowing Heero's length completely._ _

__Breath came in ragged pants as Duo raised and lowered his hips, riding the cock offered so deliciously to him. His passage eagerly accepting the invasion molding to take all of Heero's penis as deep as it could._ _

__Heero thrust his pelvis, determined to drive his lover to distraction. Angling slightly, he found Duo's sweet spot and trembled as the channel tightened around him while Duo did his best not to scream with sensation. Sweat began to trickle as the momentum built, Heero locked his elbows as Duo rode him with abandon._ _

__Duo reached between his legs and grasped his erection, swiping a thumb over the weeping head and spreading the precum to aid his hand’s passage over the stiff flesh. His eyes squeezed shut as he stroked himself to completion, crying out Heero's name as he tumbled into oblivion. Thick jets of creamy seed pulsed from his cock to dribble over his hand and onto Heero's stomach that still heaved with the effort of propelling his cock deeper into Duo's now spasming channel._ _

__A few moments later Heero joined his lover in ecstasy, his balls tightening and forcing his liquid passion from his cock and into Duo's receptive body. Stream after stream flowed until Heero was milked dry. His elbows finally gave out and he collapsed to the mattress, Duo still joined to him._ _

__A short while later and cleaned up from their lovemaking, they lay entwined in each other’s arms. Heero nuzzled lightly at Duo's neck and spoke in a calm voice. "I'll call the hospital first thing in the morning and then take you and Paul there. I'll collect Shane and Fayah and contact Une to let her know what is going on."_ _

__"Okay." Duo's voice was sleepy._ _

__"I'll call you from headquarters as there are a few things I want to check out and I need to get Une's okay on it first."_ _

__"Got a theory there, lover?"_ _

__"Hn."_ _

__"I trust yer, Heero." Duo let himself be claimed by Morpheus, while Heero lay awake for a little while longer, mulling things over in his head._ _

__~ oOo ~_ _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leith awoke during the night to the smiling face of a nurse. He grunted as his body warned him that movement was not a good idea, however his bladder was screaming to be emptied.

"How are you feeling Mr. Martins?" the nurse asked as she checked the equipment that Leith was hooked up to.

"Like a train wreck," Leith muttered. His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. "Need the bathroom," he managed to say.

"I won't be a moment Mr. Martins." The nurse finished connecting the fresh saline drip and turned back to address Leith. "I’m afraid I can't allow you to get up, but I'll go fetch you a bottle.” She smiled and left the room.

Leith didn't really care. His body ached and throbbed, his skin burned, and he hurt everywhere, but it wasn't as bad as before. His mind was still groggy from the anaesthetic but he could feel the heavy weight of the plaster cast upon his arm. He allowed a small smile as his mind recalled Paul. Paul had somehow managed to get to him. The doctor must have called the number he'd fortunately been able to remember, and Paul had come. At least someone out there cared about him. His thoughts were halted as the nurse returned.

"Can you manage by yourself, or would you like some help?" She asked.

Leith felt himself turn a little red, the nurse was a young thing, and while he knew he had no reason to feel embarrassed, he couldn't help it. "Ummm... I think I can manage."

The nurse noted his embarrassment and gave an amused smile. She placed the bottle on the bed within reach of Leith's right hand and drew the curtains around his bed. "I'll wait just outside, if you need help please call."

Leith flashed her a grateful smile and began the task of transporting the bottle under the bedclothes while avoiding snagging the drip that was taped to his arm, not to mention the fact that his arm felt like a ton of lead. Finally he was done and called for the nurse to return. She had to remove the full bottle from underneath the sheets as Leith's strength had completely run out and he was exhausted. She went and emptied the thing before coming back to check him again and make him comfortable. Leith frowned as his fuzzy mind battled to hold off sleep. Something wasn't right and he needed answers. He looked at the nurse as she finished straightening his blanket.

"Anything else I can get for you, Mr. Martins?"

"Please call me Leith, Mr. Martins makes me feel like you're talking to my dad."

The nurse laughed. "Okay, Leith it is. Now is there anything you need?"

"A drink of water would be nice."

The young nurse held the cup and balanced the straw to make it easier for him to drink from and Leith sipped at it gratefully, the cool liquid soothing his sore throat. He waited while the nurse put the cup back on the side table before asking the question that was foremost in his mind. "My dad... Has there been any news about him?"

The nurse frowned. "I'm not sure but I will go and check for you."

Leith gave her a grateful smile as she left the room. Moments later she had returned. "I'm sorry Leith, there hasn't been any calls from your father or any news to indicate he has been in touch." Seeing the youth's face fall a little, she quickly added,"There has been a phone call from a person called Paul though. He rang a little while ago when you were sleeping to see how you were doing."

That brought the smile back to Leith's face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can get for you?"

Leith shook his head. "No, thank you."

With another smile the young nurse left and Leith drifted back into sleep.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins sat on the edge of the small cot in the tiny room that held him prisoner. When he had come around from his faint he had gathered all the pictures together and tried to study them without wincing. Leith... Looking closer at the photographs, he knew without a doubt that it was Leith lying on the stretcher. From what he could tell the injuries weren't life threatening but they still appeared bad. He could only hope that Leith would be all right. He should have known that Grant would carry out his threat, guess he could count himself lucky that they hadn't killed Leith.

Bob cradled his head in his hands as he tried to find a way out of this mess. He racked his brains for any solution, no matter how small but he couldn't think of any way to either let the outside world know of what was happening or get himself off this... this.... whatever the hell this *thing* was that he was on.

The door opened and he squinted as the brighter, outside lights invaded the room. "Time to go back to work," the gruff voice told him.

Wearily he stood, dropping the folder back to the small cot. With slumped shoulders, he exited the room, walking ahead of his escort and back to the lab. He barely acknowledged the other people as he slid into the seat at his designated terminal and rebooted the system. He kept his eyes lowered as machine hummed into life and loaded up the program he would need. The guard hovered just behind him, so close that Bob could feel and smell his hot rancid breath. He shivered.

The screen flickered and the program indicated it was ready. Bob rested his hands upon the keyboard for a moment and then with a sigh of defeat, he began to type.

Roland Grant watched the monitor and gave an evil smile. He doubted he would have any more trouble from his ex compatriot. He turned to his companion. "How much longer?"

"The first tests are scheduled to begin early next week. The programming is almost complete so there only remains the installation after that."

"The Dolls?"

"The last five are being wired now and expected to be completed within the next two days. Downloading can begin as soon as they are finished."

"Good.” Grant stroked his chin for a moment, deep in thought. "Once the tests are complete and any necessary adjustments made, we will move to the L3 sector. There is a large asteroid belt nearby which will provide cover for us until we have the operation programmed into the Dolls.” Grant's face lit up as he thought how close he was to finally reaching his goal. Not much longer now.

"Are you going to make an announcement to the Colony before we strike?” Davis asked as he poured himself and his boss a generous measure of whiskey from the crystal decanter.

Grant took the offered glass and pulled at the strong liquid. It burnt a fiery trail all the way to his stomach. "No. We will just go straight in and make the strike. Once the damage is done I can hook into the satellite feed and make my request known. They will have seen the ultimate power I have and will be only too willing to deliver the Gundam Pilots to me on a silver platter. Then I will have my revenge."

Davis joined his boss in a toast. "To revenge."

"To justice," replied Grant, and the glasses clinked together.

~ * ~ 

Trowa drew his mind slowly from the depths of sleep. He was reluctant to waken fully, the dream he had been enjoying had not ended and he tried to push himself back into the darkness to finish it. His body felt warm, he burrowed his head back into the pillow in an attempt to reclaim the vision of Quatre buried between his legs and doing all sorts of wicked things to him. His groin felt on fire, pleasure singing through his nerves and he moaned into the down pillow.

Quatre had woken and lain watching his lover and partner sleeping. Trowa’s smooth features never ceased to delight him. His body had filled out since the wars, taken on the broadness and angles of maturity but still remained as lithe and slender as he had been when aged fifteen. Quatre felt his desire rising and with a soft snicker to himself he dived under the bedclothes. He quickly located Trowa's groin, praising Allah once again for the fact that Trowa almost always slept in the nude.

The half hard erection greeted him and he lowered his mouth until he was almost touching the tip. He breathed out slowly, letting the hot air breeze softly past the organ and quelling the urge to giggle as his lover’s cock twitched and swelled a little more. He let his tongue slip out and barely brush over the tiny slit, teasing lightly. He heard Trowa's breath hitch and a soft mumble as he began to stir. The elegant cock before him rose to the occasion and Quatre darted his tongue out for another taste.

"Ohhh, Quatre..." Trowa mumbled into the pillow, still not awake.

Quatre sniggered and opened his mouth. Lips encircled the head and he sucked lightly, pausing from time to time to flick his tongue rapidly over the tiny slit. He was rewarded with a drop of pearly liquid that he eagerly licked up and then suckled hungrily for more.

Trowa found his hips thrusting lightly as his brain finally dragged itself from sleep. That was certainly some dream. He rubbed his eyes and then was suddenly wide-awake. He groaned aloud as he realized his dream was now a full-blown reality. He looked down the bed to see the lump under the blankets that indicated Quatre's head. His hands snaked underneath and fingers wound into his lover's hair as he held the blonde in place and began to fuck his mouth.

Quatre knew that Trowa was no longer sleeping. Hands found his hair and held him in place, not that he had any intentions of going anywhere. He took the length of his lover as deep as he could, alternating between sucking and running his tongue over the shaft; occasionally he swept his tongue over the heavy sac, enjoying the unique taste of his partner. He returned his attentions to the swollen head while his hand slipped between spreading thighs to rub softly over the sensitive patch of skin.

Trowa closed his eyes in bliss as his body was pleasured. He looked forward to these spontaneous bouts of loving and cherished each one. Usually he was the one to initiate proceedings, but Quatre had gotten bolder over the years while still retaining his aura of innocence. It was one of many things that Trowa adored about the young businessman. He moaned louder as Quatre's finger teased his tight entrance and tried to draw the digit inside, but the finger danced away only to return moments later and resume its torment.

Quatre smiled around his *breakfast*, Trowa's soft moans and subtle shifting, driving his own passion higher. He redoubled his efforts, determined to bring Trowa over the edge. His finger gently eased into Trowa's body deftly seeking out his prostate and stroking it lovingly. The keening cry that tore from Trowa's throat told him all he needed to know, and he backed off slightly as the first jets of salty liquid hit the back of his throat.

Trowa tossed his head from side to side, the reality by far much better than the dream he'd been enjoying. He groaned as Quatre's finger penetrated his channel and located his sweet spot with deadly accuracy. The fire in his gut smoldered and then with another caress of his prostate it burst into flame and he went spiraling into nirvana, crying his ecstasy as he drowned.

Quatre greedily swallowed all his lover had to offer before releasing the softening organ; removing his finger he made his way back through the tunnel of blankets to the morning air. A pair of sated emerald eyes awaited him and he was swept into a soul-shattering kiss.

Kissing his lover thoroughly, Trowa could taste his own creamy essence in that sweet mouth, sending shivers spiraling through his body. He pulled the blonde into a warm embrace and nibbled lightly on his ear. "Thank you," he whispered.

"My pleasure,” Quatre purred, then shifted as his own morning erection prodded Trowa's thigh.

"Hmmm… I think I should return the favor."

"Do you hear any objections?"

Trowa chuckled and reached his hand between the blonde's legs. He slipped through the flap of Quatre's boxers and curled his long fingers around the shaft, swiping his thumb over the head before beginning to pump.

Quatre pushed his hips in rhythm to Trowa's strokes, the gentle friction exciting him, as he became slave to his body's needs. His eyes closed and his mouth hung slightly open as he panted his desire.

Trowa's strokes were firm and steadily increased in speed as he brought his lover closer to the precipice. He tightened his grip as Quatre thrust helplessly into his hand, drawing his thumb across the weeping head from time to time, adding to the pleasure. He stretched his other hand down and caressed the tight sac through the silky material.

Quatre moaned his enjoyment, hips pumping as he fisted the sheets. "Ohh yes..." he hissed.

"Come for me, Quatre."

A low rumble worked its way up from Quatre's chest to escape his mouth in a long groan. "Ohhh Allah... Too much, too good...."

One more tug, one more thrust, and Quatre exploded, his seed pulsing forth, bathing Trowa's hand and soaking into the satin boxers.

Trowa's hand slowed as Quatre rode his orgasm. Gently milking the last of his love's essence he finally released the now soft organ and raised his hand to his lips to lick off the sticky fluid.

Quatre opened his eyes and watched his partner cleaning himself off, reminding Quatre of one the large cats that Trowa was so fond of. When Trowa was finished, he snuggled closer and stole a kiss. "Shower?"

"I think so," Trowa replied. Together they shifted from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom.

~ * ~ 

Trowa entered the dining room to see four expectant faces awaiting him. He took the offered paper from Kent and sat down, placing the paper to the side. "Quatre is calling Heero now to obtain the latest details from the hospital on Leith's condition. He will be joining us shortly."

No sooner had Trowa finished than Quatre entered. His face was unreadable as he sat down and then looked at the people sitting around the table. He nodded to Kent to begin serving the breakfast before returning to address the gathering. "Heero said that Duo called the hospital this morning, Leith spent the night as well as can be expected and Paul is on his way there now with Duo. Trowa and I will drop you all at school and Rashid will collect you."

"How comes we hafta goes ta school?" Toby piped up.

"Yeah, why can'ts we stay home fer news of Leith?" Benny added.

"There is nothing you can do to improve the situation. Leith is as comfortable as can be expected so there is no reason for you to miss school today." Trowa gave both boys a stern look.

"Better if yer keeps yer mind occupied,” Shane offered.

"Shane is right. If you sit around here all day you will only be wondering about Leith and Paul or getting into mischief, and as much as I would love to spend the day with you I can't, I have too much work to do," Quatre said and then picked up his knife and fork.

"I guess so." Benny lowered his eyes. It did make sense in a way, even if he had missed the chance to get out of school.

Fayah gave both youngsters a smile and then tucked into her own breakfast. She was worried though, not so much for Leith as she knew he was getting the best possible care, but more for Paul and how he was coping. With a sigh, she continued to eat in silence.

Shane was also worried for Paul. He knew just how hard the teen had fallen for the other youth and he was happy that he'd finally found someone special. The last thing he needed now was this sort of thing to happen. He made a mental note to try and talk to Paul the first chance he got, let him know that his *street family* was there for him.

With the meal over the group dispersed to collect their various things while Trowa called the high school to inform them of Paul's absence and Shane and Fayah's lack of school books for the day. They all assembled back in the foyer area a few minutes later and climbed into the car, Trowa slipping behind the wheel and driving off towards the schools.

~ * ~ 

Duo hummed softly to himself as he braided his hair, the phone call he'd made to the hospital as soon as he'd awoken assuring him that Leith had spent a relatively comfortable night. Heero's hand caressing the back of his shoulders drew him from his thoughts and he quickly slipped the band over the end of the neat plait and turned to confront his lover. "Paul up?"

"Hai. He's eating his breakfast." Heero's hands gently massaged the tight muscles of Duo's shoulders. "I'll drop you both at the hospital and see how Leith is before I continue on into the Preventer office."

"Okay.” Duo relaxed into the welcome touch.

"See if you can find out anything from Leith about the accident."

"I'll try."

"I'll call you once I've met with Une and fill you in on the status."

Duo stood as Heero released his shoulders, he turned and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man's neck pulling him closer. Amethyst found cobalt and locked. "Have I told yer lately how much I love yer, Heero?"

Heero's lips moved softly in reply. "Hai, you have; but I never get tired of hearing it."

They shared a soft, tender kiss before leaving the bedroom and heading through to the kitchen.

~ * ~ 

Arriving at the hospital they did not have to wait too long before the nurse greeted them and took them through to Leith's room. Paul instantly sprang to the bedside and took his boyfriend's hand, Duo held back to give them a little privacy while Heero grilled the nurse on Leith's status.

"The doctor will be doing his rounds in a few minutes, Mr. Yuy, I can have him stop by here first and speak with you if you wish."

"That would be much appreciated." Heero turned back to the scene in the small room.

"How yer feelin', Leith?” Paul tried to hide the concern, but failed.

"I'm doing much better now you're here Paul."

Paul let the grin flash over his face for a moment before noting that something wasn't quite right. He leaned a little closer and whispered softly into Leith's ear. "What's wrong?"

Leith sighed and tried to bury his face in the pillow so as Paul wouldn't see his anguish, but Paul wasn't about to let him off so easily. 

"Something's happened hasn't it? Please tell me Leith, I wanna help yer but I can't if yer don't let me in.” Paul placed a gentle kiss to the back of Leith's neck, the only place he could reach with Leith's face turned away from him. As he pulled away, his heart saddened as he noticed the singed and missing hair.

Leith sobbed quietly for a moment and then turned back to Paul. Through watery eyes, he read the concern and compassion within Paul's blue orbs. "I... I can't feel my legs."

The softly spoken words hit Paul right in the gut. For a moment, he was stunned, unable to think of anything to say and then his mind took off at an alarming speed. "Oh Leith, I'm sorry.” He couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort the youth. His mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts though. Leith in a wheelchair, Leith unable to work, all the things they had planned to do together, swimming, horse riding, going for walks... Leith wouldn't be able to do any of those things without the use of his legs. Abruptly Paul shook himself; this was no time to be thinking about things like that, Leith needed his support to help him get through this, and by god, he was going to be there for him no matter what.

Duo's sensitive hearing had picked up Leith's confession, and his heart reached out to the teen; but he could see that Paul was coping okay for the moment and slipped back outside the room to Heero. 

Heero turned around as he caught Duo in the corner of his eye. He noted the grim expression on Duo's face. "What's up?"

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, drawing on his strength. "Leith hasn't got any feelin' in his legs."

Heero held his partner close. "I know."

"You know?!” Duo pulled back and stared at Heero. "You know?" he repeated, "Just when were yer plannin' on tellin' the rest of us, Yuy? Or did'ja think it wasn't important enough?"

Heero sighed. "Doctor Stokes told me yesterday that there wasn't any feeling in Leith's legs, but he can't find any reason for it; he said he was hoping it was only temporary and until they could do further tests and examinations he wouldn't know for sure what the cause is, or what the outcome will be. I'm waiting for him now to see if he has any further news."

Duo bit his lip. "Sorry Heero, I guess I shouldn't jump ta conclusions."

Heero rubbed Duo's back. "It's okay, Duo."

Doctor Stokes stepped around the corner and his mouth crinkled into a grin when he spotted the two men in the corridor. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo released Heero and with a slight blush to his cheeks, he turned to face the doctor. "Hello Doc."

"Doctor," Heero nodded. "Can you please update me as to Leith's current status?"

Doctor Stokes motioned for them to follow him down the hall a little way to a bench where they sat down. He rifled through the files he was carrying until he found the one he wanted, pulling it to the top of the pile. He opened it and scanned through the notes before turning to face the two young men. "The surgery was successful in pinning and plating the left arm. We expect a 98 percent recovery of mobility. Numerous glass shards were removed, most of which were superficial, a couple to the upper torso required stitching but no major damage was inflicted. The burns will heal and shouldn't require skin grafts, in fact, we don't expect any scarring to the face and what scarring there may be to the torso, should be minimal... but..."

"Yes Doctor?"

"We ran the scans on his spine and while there are no fractures to the vertebrae we have located a swelling in the lower area; the L4 and L5 discs to be exact. From what the ambulance officers told us a large bookcase had fallen on Leith, pinning him to the ground. I would confidently say that this is what is responsible for the bruising to the spinal column. Unfortunately, until the swelling goes down, we cannot assess if there has been any further damage. We are hopeful though that it is only the pressure of the swelling that is responsible for the paralysis and that full mobility will be recovered once the pressure begins to ease."

"But there's no way of tellin' fer sure?” Duo asked as his brain absorbed the information.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't."

"Hn. Have you told Leith all of this?"

"Not as yet. I was on my way to start my rounds when the nurse informed me that you had arrived."

"Thank you Doctor.” Heero stood and offered his hand to the doctor who shook it.

"I will let you know if there is any change in his condition.” Doctor Stokes turned to Duo repeating the gesture.

"Thanks Doc, we appreciate it."

"My pleasure, now if you will excuse me I need to check Leith and get on with my rounds." Doctor Stokes left them and went into Leith's room where he proceeded to check Leith and explain to him the results of his surgery and current condition.

Heero and Duo waited outside until the doctor had finished and then entered the small room to see a slightly relieved Leith and Paul.

Once Heero was satisfied that Leith was okay and had understood what the doctor had told him he made his farewells, promising to call later and check on how he was doing. Duo walked out to the car park with Heero in silence. When they reached the car Heero unlocked it and turned to his lover. "I'll inform Une of everything we know and tell her of our concerns. I'm sure she won't object to us taking on this investigation given the information we have."

Duo nodded.

"I'll call you a little later and let you know how the meeting with Une went. See if Leith has managed to remember anything at all, also try and find out who the police officers were that he spoke to about his father."

"Yeah, Heero. I know the drill so stop yer worryin'. I’ll see what I can find out and be in touch. Now go face the almighty one and give her a kiss fer me." Duo grinned as a look of shock passed over Heero's face. Quickly he reached forward and stole a kiss of his own. "No frenchin' her though," he added with a smirk.

"Duo! I wouldn't... I mean I can't...” Heero began to splutter.

"I know yer won't Heero, I'm just teasin'." Duo snickered at the stricken look on Heero's face. "Seriously though, yer let her know that this is very suspicious, and that it will more than likely be in the Preventers best interest ta look inta it."

"I will Duo. Good luck with Paul and Leith.” Heero thieved a kiss of his own before getting into the car.

"Loves yer, Heero."

Heero smiled. "Ashiteru Duo," and then the car was gone.

Duo walked back into the hospital and took the elevator to Leith's floor. He plastered the jesters mask firmly in place before entering the room. He was greeted with two eager faces. "Huh?" Duo blinked. "Somethin' happen while I was gone?"

"Duo, Leith remembered somethin'.” Paul's face was excited.

"Great. What did yer remember, Leith?"

Leith crinkled his brow for a moment. "It's all a little hazy still, but I remember thinking about the computer and that it was the one thing I hadn't thought about checking. I mean, I had tried calling my dad and checked the answering machine and all but, I completely forgot about the computer. I wondered if maybe he's sent an e-mail or something so I went to check."

"What did yer find?” Duo was sharing in the boy’s enthusiasm.

"I don't remember,” Leith sighed. "That I can't recall. All I can remember is switching the thing on and waiting for it to boot up. Once it had I connected to the net and went to my e-mail account. That's all I can remember though, everything else is just a blank until Mr. Perkins found me.” Leith's fist clenched as he fought against his mind desperately trying to get the doors to open and let the memory come forth.

"It's okay Leith, don't try ta force it. I knows it's frustration an all, but it will come back when it's ready," Paul tried to soothe his boyfriend.

"I guess you're right," Leith sighed, "But it doesn't make it any easier."

Duo was thinking hard. "Leith, can yer remember who yer e-mail provider is and what yer password and stuff are?” Duo knew that given time he would probably be able to hack the account, but if Leith could remember then it would save him a whole heap of time.

"Sure, Duo. The e-mail account is with Sphere2. User name 'RedDevil'. Password....” Leith paused.

"I promise I'm not gonna go fishing around in yer account and perve on all the porno pics yer got hiding in there," Duo grinned at the youth.

Leith suitably blushed. "I don't have any porno pics, more's the pity."

"Leith!!” Paul gave his boyfriend a mock scowl.

Duo chuckled. "Calm down Paul, I'm only jokin', but if yer does have any Leith, make sure yer share, 'k?” Duo winked at Leith, pleased to see the smile return to the pale face.

Paul opted to glower at the pair, although, he was secretly pleased to see the smile on Leith's face.

"The password is 'chevy69'."

"Thanks Leith.” Duo pulled his battered notebook from inside his jacket and scribbled the information down. "Look guys, do yer reckon yer will be okay if I slip out fer a bit?; there's a few things I want to check out."

"We will be fine, Duo," Leith replied.

"What yer on ta, Duo?" Paul's blue eyes searched Duo's face for a clue, but Duo wasn't giving anything away.

"Not sure yet, Paul. Leith, do yer mind if I stop by yer place, and have a bit of a look around?"

"Go right ahead Duo."

"Thanks." Duo took the address from Leith, and with a promise from Paul that he would look after Leith and contact him immediately if anything happened, he left the hospital and hailed a cab. Giving the cab driver the address to Leith's home, Duo sat back in the seat, his mind deep in thought.

~ oOo ~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Heero entered the Preventer building and strode to the elevator, he punched in the buttons for Une's floor and waited while the car made its journey upwards. His mind processed and catalogued the information until he had it completely set out in report form in his mind. The elevator stopped and the doors chimed open, Heero stepped out and moved down the hall with a purpose, the few people he passed along the way moving to the side as they spotted the grim expression on the young man's face. Heero greeted Une's secretary who immediately informed Une via the com unit that Agent Light had arrived.

Heero closed the door behind him and walked towards the large mahogany desk that sat in front of the broad glass window.

"Agent Light," Une greeted him.

"Lady Une," Heero replied.

"Please, take a seat."

Heero sat on the edge of the overstuffed chair and faced his *boss*. "Did your secretary pass on my message?"

"Yes she did Heero, but it wasn't exactly enlightening."

Heero ran a hand through his dark locks before fixing his gaze upon hers. "I'll start from the beginning."

"That would be the best place I think," Une replied with a small smile.

~ * ~ 

Sally's eyes squeezed shut and the soft moan escaped her lips. "Ohh Wufei... "

Wufei smiled, heavy lidded eyes found his wife's face and his smile increased as he watched the various emotions flitting over her features. He removed his fingers, eliciting a moan of disapproval. "Hush, I promise more to come."

Sally's eyes opened and she watched hungrily as Wufei settled between her legs, gently pushing forward until he was seated fully inside her slick warmth. His shoulders trembled with the effort of keeping himself in check as he slowly began his retreat, only to thrust forward once again.

"Ohhh more..." She panted as her own hips pushed forth, seeking to deepen their joining.

Wufei was happy to comply. He pushed her legs higher as he thrust deeper, enjoying the soft moans she was emitting. They began to move together, the syncopated rhythm coming naturally to them as they drove each other higher and higher.

"Deeper... Harder..."

"You want deeper woman?" Wufei growled softly.

"Uhhh... Mmmmm..."

"Then I'll give you deeper." Wufei narrowed his eyes and suddenly pulled completely out. Before Sally had a chance to protest though, he slid his hands underneath her and lifted her up, turning her around at the same time so her back was against his chest. He spread his thighs a little and positioned Sally so her legs were on the outside of his, opening her up for him to slip easily back inside.

She moaned her approval at the new position. Feeling the deeper penetration she squirmed, throwing her head back to rest upon Wufei's shoulder as she raised and lowered her hips upon his lap.

Wufei closed his eyes in bliss, one hand wrapped around Sally's waist, the other traveling to her breast where it teased at a nipple. He began to thrust harder, sweat running down his back as her heat consumed him. His hand left her breast and dipped between her legs, gently stroking her moist folds before finding her sweet spot and rubbing softly.

Sally began to pant, her hips riding that delicious length for all she was worth, the pleasure coursing through her veins driving her higher that she had ever thought possible. Wufei was certainly a skilled lover, knowing just where to touch her, how to stroke her body to bring her to the ultimate level and she sometimes mused to herself just where had he learnt his techniques? Not that she really cared. He was hers now, married at last and free to enjoy everything that life could offer them.

Wufei brought his lips to the creamy neck and began to suck gently, his fingers continuing in their caress of her body as his hips slammed upwards, burying himself as deep as he could inside her as his climax drew nearer.

Sally groaned as her orgasm took her. Shaking with the force of it as it tore through her she could do nothing but clutch desperately at Wufei's thighs as her body drowned under wave after wave of pure heaven.

As Sally's body tightened around him so Wufei was granted his own release. His body tensed, his groin flared as his passion left him, Sally's body drinking all he had to offer and seeking more.

They slumped together, sweaty, panting and sated as they struggled to lower heart and breathing rates, reluctant to leave the euphoria but knowing they had to. Wufei ran a hand along Sally's ribs, tickling as he went, Sally squirmed and giggled feeling Wufei slide from within her as she moved. She managed to turn around in his lap and placed a long, sensuous kiss to his lips.

"I think we should get cleaned up," Wufei whispered into her ear.

"Don't want to move," replied Sally.

"We have to Mrs.Chang. The shuttle bus will be here in an hour to take us to the airport."

"Rather stay here," came the sleepy reply.

Wufei smiled and hugged her close. "You mean to say that you don't want to return to the real world? See your friends again? Go back to torturing helpless patients with your wonderful bedside manner?"

Sally gave him a poke in the ribs. "Anyone ever tell you that you sure know how to ruin a romantic moment?"

Wufei cocked his head as if in thought. "No," he teased.

Sally shook her head. "Then you should get out more Mr. Chang."

Wufei snorted and tickled her ribs mercilessly. They ended up in a sweaty tangled heap upon the bedclothes. Sally sighed as Wufei gently stroked her back. "I'll miss this," she mused, eyes half closed.

Wufei lowered his lips to brush over her ear. "No reason why we can't enjoy this once we're back home," he breathed.

Sally snuggled closer. "I know we can enjoy *this*, it's just... I don't know, the setting, the freedom..."

"The romance, the newness of it all..."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then I will have to make sure to take you away once a year to a secluded spot for a vacation," Wufei replied as he nuzzled her neck.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

~ * ~ 

Heero sat patiently as Une digested all of the information he had just fed her. Fingers drummed idly in his lap as he watched the wheels turning inside that head, figuring out and ordering the information. A sigh from her lips drew him back to the present and he watched expectantly as she cleared her throat ready to speak.

"Let me just recap all this Heero," she said, brow furrowing in thought. " 1. The amount of space debris that should be still out there for salvage has diminished significantly. 2. There have been several orders placed with differing salvage companies for circuitry, console and control panel equipment. 3. As far as you can tell there are 5 companies that have been noted purchasing large quantities of MS scrap. 4. WEI has had several sophisticated computer chips go missing. 5. A WEI employee that was working with these chips has been found dead and the circumstances are suspicious. 6. Wufei's foster son's friend is in hospital after suffering from a supposed accident, and lastly 7. This friend's father has been missing for the past five days with no word on his whereabouts?"

"That's pretty much all of it."

Une rubbed at her temples before fixing Heero with her steely gaze. "Surely, Heero, I don't need to remind you that more than half of these points are police matters?"

Heero nodded.

"And the remainder can also be put into the hands of the police. The Preventer Organization is only here to maintain the ongoing peace and while all of these points may be valid in one way or another they do not indicate any threat to the current peace."

Heero sighed. "I know there hasn't been a threat as yet but my gut instinct..."

Une stopped him in mid sentence. "Before you go any further Heero let me explain to you exactly what my superiors will say to me if I present this to them for further investigation. The lack of scrap could be due to miscalculation. There is nothing wrong with companies buying up large quantities of old MS parts. The chips that are missing from WEI means that Quatre needs to upgrade his security and keep a closer eye on his employees. The case of the deceased employee could be attributed to any number of things, maybe he owed someone money, committed suicide or was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. This friends father, he may have just gone away for a few days and the accident the friend suffered is just that; an accident. They do happen, Heero." 

Heero looked at Une, the frustration clearly evident in his face. "Hai, I agree but..." He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell 'phone. He detached the item from his belt and recognizing the number displayed he answered the call, giving Une his apologies.

Une waited patiently, she knew Heero was annoyed with her lack of support and pointing out the obvious but she had to follow procedure just like the next person, didn't mean she couldn't bend the rules a little though. Her attention was drawn back to the agent sitting opposite her as she picked up on the change in his voice. Patiently she waited for the call to finish. She didn't have to wait long.

Heero pushed the off button and reattached the 'phone to his belt. He looked up at Une, a glint in his eye and his brow furrowed deep. "That, was Duo. It seems he has found something that just may substantiate the Preventer group investigating this turn of events."

~ * ~ 

Duo looked up at the building the cab driver stopped at. He got out and paid the man, giving him a generous tip and then stood on the sidewalk staring up at the apartment block. Pushing his hands into his pockets he walked to the steps, climbed them and entered the building. The doors swung shut behind him, instantly cutting off the sounds of the street outside. Duo pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and noted the floor and apartment number. He moved to the left and took the stairs.

Three flights later he was walking along a hallway, checking the door numbers as he went. Soon he was stopping outside the door numbered 36. He fished for the key that Leith had given him and opened the door, stepping quickly inside and softly shutting it. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust but when they did he was standing in a lounge area. He gazed around. It was your average lounge, three piece suite, television, stereo system and small coffee table with magazines scattered over it. He noted the dining area to the side and through a door, the kitchen. Another door to his right led down a passageway and Duo aimed for it. He knew he was going in the right direction as he stepped along, a door stood open up ahead and glass shards appeared to glint from the floor.

Duo paused in the doorway and looked around. A hiss escaped his mouth. "Shit!" was all he could say as he perused the wreckage before him. Glass covered every conceivable surface, books and papers were strewn everywhere. Duo could see the bookcase still prone on the floor that must have landed on Leith. The battered swivel chair reclined just inside the doorway where someone must have put it. Duo could clearly see the scrapes of paint embedded into the back of it from where it had obviously connected with the hallway wall. Gingerly he entered the room, stepping carefully as the glass crunched underfoot. He could see the dark stains on the carpet; dried blood. He shivered.

Trying to ignore the blood he moved towards the desk and what was left of the computer, his eyes flickering over the mess. The monitor had exploded outwards, none of the glass remained, there was just a dark void where the screen had been and a few wires and broken speaker occupying the space. He turned his attention to the hard drive, eyes narrowing in shock. He'd never seen anything like it before. The metal casing was completely missing in some parts, melted and fused with the innards in others. The heat of the explosion had fused the circuit boards together, wires forming a thickened clump here and there and there was no sign of the small cooling fan. Duo found it later, embedded in the far wall.

He began to sift through the carnage, searching for any clue as to what had sparked the machine to self destruct in such a fashion. After what seemed like hours his back ached, his eyes were going funny and he still hadn't found anything to have caused the destruction. Duo ran a hand through his bangs and raised himself from his cramped kneeling position. He stretched, hearing his spine pop as the tension eased from his aching muscles. With another look around the room it was evident that he wasn't going to find the cause here. He left the room and checked the small fuse box just inside the main door. 

Everything was normal.

Quickly he exited the apartment, locking the door behind him and turned to go back to the stairs. As he walked so a door opened and an older man stepped out in front of him. Duo had no option but to stop. He looked at the man in irritation. "Excuse me, please."

Albert Perkins stood his ground and looked at the long haired man before him. He folded his arms across his chest and spoke. "What are you doing inside the Martins' apartment? You aren't a police officer."

Duo sighed and reached for his wallet, he flipped open the leather item and flashed his Preventer badge. "I'm with the Preventer organization. We have been asked ta investigate the accident that Leith Martins had."

Albert looked suitably impressed. "Did you find anything? The policemen didn't seem to think there was anything suspicious, mind you I really wouldn't know. I mean, I know the Martins', Leith and his dad, they're both nice people, quiet, friendly, no wild parties or such. I was the first one to get to Leith you know." Albert shook his head. "It was horrible. That poor kid trapped under that bookcase, the glass everywhere and the blood, not to mention the burns..."

Duo coughed politely. He really didn't need an overly helpful neighbor on his case, he wanted to get back home; the thought that had sprung to mind earlier still nagging him and he wanted to follow it up. Anything that this guy could tell him he was pretty sure he could find in the police records, no doubt they had already interviewed him. "Look Mr..."

"Perkins."

"Mr. Perkins, I'm sure yer have already been over this a hundred times with the police and I can find yer statement in the records. Unless yer has anythin' new ta add I really must be goin'."

"Oh. Okay then, If I think of anything I'll just call the police then shall I?"

"Yep, yer do that." Duo made to move around the man but was stopped once more by a hand on his arm. He raised his violet eyes and stared into the wizened face.

"It ain't right. Something happened in there to cause that explosion. Bob is very meticulous when it comes to his computer and equipment. He is a programmer and makes sure his stuff is in tip top condition. I know the police are saying it was an accident, but I don't believe that for one minute." Albert's eyes were almost pleading with Duo.

Duo gently removed the hand from his arm. "If it's any consolation I don't think it were an accident either, but I can't say anymore than that."

Albert patted the young man's shoulder. "I understand." Quickly he turned and disappeared back into his own apartment. Duo continued on his way.

~ * ~ 

Trowa knocked and entered Quatre's office. He paused for a moment and a smile lit up his face. Quatre's desk was covered with files and somewhere underneath the mountain of paperwork he was sure his lover lurked. "Is there anyone home?" he chuckled as he made his way to the desk.

A blonde head appeared over the stack followed by a pair of aquamarine eyes. "Please save me," the voice pleaded.

"Looks like you're snowed under," Trowa laughed as the rest of Quatre followed the bangs and eyes.

"It's an avalanche," Quatre giggled.

"Well the rescue party has arrived."

"I take it the St. Bernard is here with his cask of wine to resuscitate the lost mountaineer?" 

"No more wine for you I'm afraid."

"Awww... that's not fair," Quatre pouted.

Trowa swiftly moved around the table and turned his lover around in the chair to face him. He straddled the Arab's lap and located his lips, kissing him soundly. "Will that do in place of the wine?"

Quatre licked his lips. "I think I need more mouth to mouth, my breathing isn't normal yet."

Trowa obliged, sealing their mouths once again, tongues snaking to meet, entwine and play. They pulled apart, Trowa resting his forehead against Quatre's. "Any more of that and I doubt that your breathing rate will ever return to normal," he teased.

"I really couldn't care less," Quatre replied as he stole another kiss.

"As much as I would love to improve my resuscitation technique I'm afraid it will have to wait until later. We have to go to the airport to meet Wufei and Sally," Trowa murmured as he nibbled lightly on Quatre's bottom lip.

"Shit! Is it that time already? I'd completely forgotten."

Trowa laughed as the unusual expletive passed his sweet lover's lips. "We have a couple of minutes."

"Good. I think I feel faint again."

Five minutes later they were in the car park and buckling up for the drive to the airport.

~ * ~ 

"Ladies and gentlemen could you please return your seats to the upright position, lock your tables in place and fasten your seatbelts..."

Wufei turned to smile at Sally. "Nearly home," he said quietly.

Sally's gaze locked with his and she kissed him. "As sad as I am to see the honeymoon end it will be nice to see all our friends again, and Paul."

"I hope he behaved himself while we were gone and didn't give Yuy any trouble."

"I hope he didn't give either Heero or Duo any problems."

"Maxwell is a problem in himself."

Sally laughed and poked him in the ribs. "I don't think so."

"You don't?" Wufei huffed.

"No, I don't. I think he has some lovely talents."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Talents? The only talent he has is for getting into trouble and playing practical jokes."

"I think he would make an excellent beauty therapist." Sally winked.

"A what?!"

"An excellent beauty therapist. He did, after all, do a perfect job on your bikini line."

Wufei went red and snorted. His onyx eyes widened in shock and then narrowed as her words sank in. "That is a debatable point." Wufei turned to look out the window, indicating he no longer wished to continue the conversation. Sally smiled to herself. Teasing Wufei was so much fun.

The throb of the aircraft's engines changed and the pressure in the cabin began to fluctuate slightly as the jet descended through the clouds, answering the pull of gravity. Soon enough the wheels touched down and the engines roared, brutally thrust into reverse; the tires screamed in protest as they attempted to slow the huge beast from its reckless forward momentum, finally succeeding, but not until they had left half their life on the stained tarmac.

The plane slowly taxied in to the terminal and came to a halt. The doors were opened and the passengers began to disembark via the small corridor that acted like an umbilical cord, connecting the beast to the mother. Sally and Wufei fell into step after retrieving their hand luggage from the overhead locker. Soon they had traversed the hallway and were standing by the large carousel awaiting their suitcases. After what seemed like an eternity their cases finally came around and Wufei lifted them off, setting them on the trolley they had fetched on their way to the collection point. Checking they had everything, they followed the rest of the passengers to the customs desks and once cleared, through the large doors and out into the terminal. 

Expecting to see either Yuy, Maxwell or both awaiting them Wufei was instantly on alert when he spotted Trowa's tall frame to the side. He registered Quatre at his side and took Sally's elbow. "Something's wrong."

Sally turned and paused mid step to look at him. "What? Why do you say that, Wufei?"

"Barton and Winner are here to meet us, not Yuy or Maxwell."

"That doesn't mean there is something wrong, Wufei."

Wufei's voice was steadfast though. "There is something wrong," he stated again and began to push the trolley in the direction of the two.

Trowa gave a small smile, he read the brief flash in Wufei's eyes and noted that the Chinese man knew something was up. He sighed and then extended his hand. "Good to have you back, Wufei. I trust the honeymoon went well?"

"Sally!" Quatre enveloped the woman in a bear hug.

"The honeymoon was fine, thank you for asking. Now what is wrong?" Wufei politely returned Trowa's handshake and answered the question before asking his own.

"Let's move away from the crowd a little and I will tell you all that has been happening while you have been away." Trowa began to turn and lead the group from the main throng.

Sally looked at Quatre in alarm. "What has happened? Is Paul okay? Our home is still standing, isn't it?"

Quatre gave Sally's arm a reassuring pat. "Don't upset yourself, your home is fine and Paul is okay, nothing untoward has happened to him."

"Then what is it?"

Trowa led them to a section of the airport that had numerous seats, most of which were currently vacant. They sat and Trowa cleared his throat. Wufei and Sally looked at him expectantly. "While you were away there was an accident. No, it wasn't Paul, but rather the young man that Paul is seeing... Leith...."

~ * ~ 

Duo opened the door to his and Heero's home, dropping his keys on the small table he went through to the lounge room and retrieved his laptop. He plugged it in and booted it up, setting the connection into the Internet jack and waited for it to connect up and finish loading the programs. He fetched himself a soda from the 'fridge and returned to find the machine all set to go.

Duo sat on the couch and pulled the table towards him, placing the soda on the small coaster to the side he drew the laptop closer and fished in his pocket for his notebook. He opened it to the page he had written down the information on Leith's e mail account. Fingers flew over the keyboard as he logged onto the e mail server and typed in the account name; RedDevil. The prompt for the password came up and Duo typed it in. 'chevy69'

He reclined back as the program checked the details and then opened up the inbox. Hunched over the screen Duo began to scan through the e mails, sifting through the spam and ones that were obviously just messages from friends. He located the one from Leith's father and stared at it, taking a few moments to study the subject line and see if he could recognize the server from which it had been sent. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

Taking another swig from the soda can he manipulated the mouse and was about to click on 'open message' when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He paused. All his instincts were screaming at him not to push the button. He frowned and stared at the screen again.

Once more he raised his fingers to the mouse and again his gut twisted, telling him this would be a very bad idea. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and shook his head. He trusted his instincts, after all they had saved him many a time back in the wars, but what the hell was going on here? It was a simple, harmless e mail, he'd opened scores of them before so why should his sixth sense be telling him now not to touch this one?

Reluctant to go against what his senses were trying to warn him about he moved the cursor to the side and studied the e mail again. He flipped up to another one and stared at that, his fingers toggled the mouse to point at it, his body didn't react so he clicked on it. The screen changed and he stared at the spam. Hitting the back button he again scrolled down to the one from Leith's dad. Immediately his skin prickled again. Something wasn't right here.

Drawing upon all his hacking skills, Duo began to infiltrate the server, going over the programs it used to run its service, searching, looking for something, anything that would tell him why he was reluctant to open that e mail.

Fingers typed incessantly as his eyes scanned the information provided on the screen. He hacked into various secure areas and came into Leith's e mail through a back door....

Violet eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Bingo," he muttered.

He went over the screen another five times, checking to make sure he wasn't wrong. Finally he picked up his cell phone and called Heero, thanking all the gods he didn't believe in for listening to his instincts and saving himself in the process. 

From what he'd found, Leith's accident wasn't an accident at all.

The call connected and Duo spoke calmly. "Heero, I've found something..."

~ oOo ~ 

tbc.......


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Heero listened to Duo's words, the frown on his face deepening. Une watched silently from the other side of the desk. She was slightly startled when Heero's voice suddenly barked out, the tone an unusual one for him. "Don't you dare do anything, sit tight, I'll be right there."

Heero cut the call, reattached the 'phone to his belt and turned to Une. "I think we may have a connection. Duo has some information, but I need to go through it with him before we can say for sure."

Une nodded.

"I have my pager and cell 'phone if you need to contact me." Heero stood. "I'll be in touch as soon as I have the information but it looks like Duo may have found enough to justify the Preventer agency becoming involved."

Une also stood and followed the agent to the door. "I trust you to keep me informed, Heero. I expect to hear from you shortly then. Meanwhile I'll see what I can do in regards to getting the agency to investigate these theories of yours. If you can provide me with solid evidence that there is something going down, then all the better. Try not to take too long over it, will you?"

Heero nodded. "As soon as I have anything, anything at all, I will contact you."

"Good. Please, give Leith my best wishes for a speedy recovery."

"I will." With a curt nod of his head, Heero left the office and hurried to the elevator. He needed to get home to Duo and sort through what his partner had turned up.

~ * ~ 

"And Paul is with Leith at the hospital now, " Trowa finished reciting all that he knew of Leith's accident. 

Wufei and Sally sat in silence for a moment, each digesting the information. "Why the hell didn't you call us when it happened? Wufei growled.

"Because you would have cut your honeymoon short and come home when there was no need. There wasn't anything you could have done."

Wufei continued to scowl, knowing that Trowa was probably right. In any case they were back now. "When did you say it happened?"

"Monday night. We allowed Paul to have the last couple of day's off school to sit with Leith at the hospital."

"You're sure that Paul isn't hurt?" Sally asked.

Quatre answered in his quiet tone. "No, Paul is fine. Somehow Leith's computer exploded, but Paul wasn't there. Heero is having discussions with Une about it all now, there is a lot more going on and both Heero and Duo think there could be a link."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "What else has been happening then if you think it warrants the Preventer involvement?"

Trowa stood. "I suggest we get you two back to your apartment so you can unpack. Your car was taken back there the day after the reception so you have transport to get to either the hospital or HQ. Both Quatre and I are willing to run either of you anywhere else if you wish. We can give you the rest of the information during the drive back."

"That's a good idea Trowa, thank you." Sally stood up and made to move, Wufei followed her lead, Quatre took the baggage trolley and wheeled it behind them. 

Reaching the car Quatre and Trowa swiftly dealt with the luggage and minutes later they were driving down the freeway in the direction of the Chang residence, Trowa's voice keeping a steady low tone as he brought both Sally and Wufei up to speed with Leith's missing father, Shand's mysterious death, the disappearance of the micro chips and Howard's salvage problems as well.

"When does Howard leave?" Wufei asked as Trowa finished his recital of gloom.

"Tonight," Quatre responded. "His ship dock expires at 19:30 hours. I believe Heero, Duo and the rest of the group are going to bid him farewell. We would go ourselves but we have a prior engagement to attend and I'm afraid I can't get out of it." Quatre gave them a rueful smile.

Still as busy as ever I see, Quatre," Sally teased the small blonde.

"Unfortunately there isn't much hope of a break for me anytime soon, with this new contract coming up for L5, I'm afraid there is just too much to be sorted out."

"I've made him promise to take a break after the final contracts have been negotiated and signed and the work is underway," Trowa said as he indicated and turned into the parking lot of Wufei and Sally's apartment block. He maneuvered the car into a visitor’s space and cut the engine. "We'll give you a hand to carry the luggage up."

"Thanks." Sally stepped out of the car and turned to face Wufei. "I'll go on up and unlock the apartment while you give the boys a hand, I want to call the hospital and get a status report on Leith."

Wufei nodded, his mind was busy processing all the information it had been subjected to. He absently took one of the suitcases and headed for the main doors to the apartment block, Trowa and Quatre right behind him.

Sally entered the apartment and noted the musty smell that came with being closed up for nearly a week. Quickly she opened a couple of windows to let in the fresh air and dumped her bag on the kitchen table. With an amused smile she glanced around. All evidence of their mad panic to get ready for the wedding last Saturday had completely vanished, Noin and Relena had said they would come back the day after the reception and clean up. They had remained true to their word and the apartment was spotless. 

Moving back into the lounge area Sally went to the vid 'phone and sat down. She went to punch in the numbers and then realized she hadn't asked which hospital Leith was in. Just as she was about to stand and go to find out so the three men entered the apartment and dropped the suitcases by the couch. "Which hospital did you say Leith was taken to, Trowa?"

"Mercy General, he's in room 304, third floor."

"Any idea who his doctor is?" Sally asked absently as she flipped through the 'phone book to locate the hospital's number.

"I think it's a Doctor Stokes Heero said. As for the surgeon, I can't remember but I'm sure the hospital will be able to tell you."

"Thanks." Sally found the number and pushed the buttons, moments later the 'phone connected.

"Mercy General Hospital."

"Good afternoon, this is a Doctor Sally Chang-Po here, could you please put me through to the nurses station on floor three?"

"Certainly Doctor, please hold."

The sound of tacky music came down the line as Sally was transferred to the nurses station. "Third floor, Nurse Camberwell speaking."

"Good afternoon, this is Doctor Sally Chang-Po speaking, I believe you have a patient in room 304, a Leith Martins?"

"Yes Doctor, we do."

"Good. Could you tell me who his treating physician is? and if I can speak with him."

"I'm afraid Doctor Stokes isn't on shift at the moment. He is due on the floor at seven tonight."

"Fine. I'll be in to see him then. Could you please let him know I wish to speak with him in regards to this patient?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Doctor."

Sally disconnected the call and turned to face the three men in the room. "I'm going to the hospital."

"I will accompany you and check on Leith and Paul's status before going on to Preventer HQ to find out just what the hell is going on," Wufei said in his quiet tone.

"Then if you don't need us any more, Trowa and I will be going." Quatre smiled at the pair of newlyweds.

Sally stood and enveloped first Quatre and then Trowa in a hug. "Thank you, both of you, not only for picking us up from the airport but for all you have done for Paul while we were absent and this... this unfortunate accident...." Sally's voice stilled, unable to continue for the moment.

"You're welcome, Sally." Quatre gave her a soft look. "I just wish we could have done more."

Wufei stepped forth and shook both men's hands. "You have both already done more than enough. We are both extremely grateful to you."

Trowa gave a small smile but it was enough to let Wufei know that the gesture and words were accepted. "Good luck. We really need to be going."

Trowa and Quatre exited the apartment; Wufei closed the door behind them and turned back to face his wife. "I'm going to shower and change, then I will take you to the hospital."

Sally nodded. "I'll start to unpack some of the luggage while you do that, then I'll take my shower."

Wufei wrapped his arms around his wife and drew her close. His hand stroked through her soft golden hair as his lips brushed against her ear. "We will find out what actually happened and what is going on. If it turns out that it wasn't an accident as Heero and Duo suspect then I vow to get to the bottom of it all and find out who did this."

Sally smiled at her stoic, determined husband. "It's not fair. Leith seems to be a really sweet kid and he and Paul get on so well together."

As if reading her thoughts Wufei murmured his agreement. "Neither one of them should be going through anything like this."

Sally held on to her husband for a few moments longer and then reluctantly pulled away. "You go take that shower and I'll start putting things away.

~ * ~

Heero parked the car and headed inside the house, immediately calling for Duo as he shut the front door.

"In the lounge, Heero."

Heero quickly made his way into the lounge room to see his partner and lover hunched over the laptop, striding over to the couch his brow furrowed. "What did you find?"

"Here, take a look." Duo shifted slightly so Heero could sit next to him. He pointed to the screen. "This is Leith's e-mail account, looks normal, all the usual mail listed as one would expect. Now... look here." Duo toggled the mouse and clicked a few times. "I hacked inta the server program and came in through a back door, look at this."

Heero's face went pale. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, yer can say that again, buddy. Wherever this mail came from they didn't want anyone ta know. It's a pretty complex program and musta taken a while ta set up and implement. But I'm guessing that whoever did it, isn't yer normal run of the mill computer nerd, this is far too complex fer even a pretty upmarket user."

Heero studied the lines of code. "Lucky that Leith uses a free e-mail service, from what I can tell this code should have wiped itself."

Duo nodded.

"Can you copy it to disc, Duo? I'd like to take it into HQ and run it through the system there."

"Already done, Hee-chan." Duo waved a disc under Heero's nose, Heero responded by placing a kiss to Duo's nose.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Duo snorted. "Yer don't hafta, lover of mine, yer lets me know with all the little things yer does." Duo reached forwards and stole a kiss of his own. "Let's get going then and run this through the Preventer system and see what we can find."

"Hai." They grabbed their coats, Duo shut down the laptop while Heero started the car. Soon they were heading back to Preventer HQ.

~ * ~ 

Sally arrived at the Mercy General Hospital, Wufei right beside her. They made their way to the third floor and stopped at the nurses station on their way to Leith's room. 

"I'm Dr. Sally Chang-Po, I rang earlier in regards to the patient, Leith Martins. The nurse said his treating physician, a Dr. Stokes, would be in around 7pm?" Sally showed the nurse her Preventer ID.

The nurse glanced at the ID and then checked the roster. "That is correct Doctor, I see there has been a note made for Dr. Stokes to speak with you as soon as he comes on duty."

"Thanks. I'm going to visit the patient now and will remain there until Dr. Stokes comes on shift, could you please let him know I'm here when he arrives?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

Sally left the nurses station and with Wufei in tow, they headed down the hallway to room 304. The door stood slightly ajar and so with a brief knock, they entered. Wufei's eyes narrowed as he saw the damaged body on the bed. _What the hell had happened?_

"Sally! Wufei!" Paul leapt up from his position at Leith's bedside and raced to his foster parents, grabbing first Sally and then Wufei in a hug. "How was yer honeymoon? How long yer been back? Has yer spoken wiv Heero or Duo yet?"

Sally smiled. "Slow down a little, Paul."

Paul hung his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's okay. We got back a couple of hours ago, Trowa and Quatre picked us up from the airport and gave us the run down on what has been happening," Sally responded before turning to the patient in the bed.

Wufei stepped forward. "We haven't spoken with Yuy or Maxwell yet, but I understand that there has been quite a bit happening since we departed."

"I think that's an understatement Wufei," Paul replied. "I dunno the half of it, but from what I know it's all pretty deep."

Wufei squeezed Paul's shoulder in a rare gesture of affection. "I believe you have been well behaved and very supportive under the circumstances."

Paul looked up into his guardian's onyx eyes and read the pride there. His chest swelled a little. "Well, I did promise ta be on my best behavior and with Leith being hurt an all I guess... well, he needed me." Paul felt his cheeks flush.

"You did the honorable thing, Paul. I'm proud of you."

Paul nearly choked, Sally turned her blue gray eyes around in disbelief.

"What?" Wufei said as he noted his wife's look.

"I don't believe I just heard what I did. In fact I think I had better get my hearing checked. Did the almighty Wufei Chang just say he was proud of someone?" Sally teased.

Wufei did his best to glare at his wife. "There isn't anything wrong with giving praise where praise is due," he huffed.

"Note this day down in your diary, Paul, the great Mr. Chang actually admitted he was proud of someone." Sally gave the teen a conniving wink. Paul could only snicker.

"What is the boy's status?" Wufei growled, changing the topic.

"Don't you think you should say hello first?" Sally asked.

Wufei ignored his wife and moved closer to the hospital bed where he could make eye contact with Leith. "My apologies. I am sorry to hear about your accident, I trust the doctors are looking after you properly and that it won’t be too long before you are out of here and back home."

"Shit, Wufei, what ever happened to a simple: 'How are you feeling?' greeting?" Sally said, as she rolled her eyes. "I think all that sun has fried your brain."

Paul had moved back to the bedside and was doing his best to hold his laughter. He was pleased to see a smile on Leith's battered face as well.

"I'm doing okay as far as I can tell. Thank you for asking, Mr. Chang." Leith shifted his head slightly so he could see his visitors a little clearer.

Sally finished her perusal of the chart and slid it back into the small holder at the end of the bed before moving up and placing a hand on Leith's head, running it softly over the singed hair. "From the look of your chart you're doing very well, Leith. I hope to speak with your doctor when he comes on shift and get all the details. I can see from the notes and your state that you have several burns and cuts and that your arm is broken."

Leith looked at the woman. "That's pretty much the bottom line, although..." Leith dropped his eyes as he felt the tears prickle.

"What, Leith? What is it?" Sally said, concerned.

"I..… I can't feel my legs. The doc said it could be only temporary and they have done some more tests, but no one seems to want to tell me anything much, at least not in any language I can understand."

Sally frowned. "I'll talk with your doctor when he gets here and find out all I can, then I will try to explain everything to you clearly and so you can understand fully."

"Would you?" Leith's eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes, I promise I will. Now, what's this I hear about your father having gone missing?"

Wufei took that moment to excuse himself, leaving Sally to find out what was happening in Leith's world. He knew she would tell him all about it later, for now he needed to get to Preventer HQ and track down Yuy and Maxwell to find out just what exactly was going on.

~ * ~ 

Quatre drove the car in silence, Trowa sitting beside him staring out the window. They were on their way to Police Headquarters and a meeting with Sergeant Collins. 

"Worried?"

Quatre turned his gaze briefly from the road to look at his partner. "No, not worried. More like confused."

"I know what you mean," Trowa replied.

"I hope that we can be of assistance to the police in this matter, I'd like to know exactly what happened to Shand."

"It is a bit of a mystery," Trowa conceded, but I guess we will just have to wait and see what the police know."

"You're right as usual." Quatre gave a tight smile and continued to drive in silence.

A young constable came to the desk as Trowa and Quatre approached. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"I'm Quatre Winner and this is my partner Trowa Barton, Sergeant Collins asked us to drop by and assist in an investigation."

The constable checked in the book and then smiled at the two men. "I'll just fetch the Sergeant for you."

Quatre amused himself by looking around the area, Trowa wandered over to the bulletin board to peruse the many pieces of paper pinned to its surface.

"Ahhh, Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton, so good of you to make the time to come down here." Sergeant Collins appeared behind the desk.

"We are more than happy too assist you in any way we can, Sergeant," Quatre replied, his winning smile firmly in place.

"If you gentlemen would be so kind as to follow me, I have the Detectives waiting in the interview room." The Sergeant flipped up the end of the counter and unlatched the small half door indicating for the two men to come through, closing it once they were on the other side. He led them along a hallway with doors leading off intermittently before stopping half way down and opening one of the doors. He ushered his guests inside.

Trowa instinctively looked around, noting the exits and anything distinguishing about the room. _Some soldier instincts never left you._ he mused. The room was an off white in color, a large table took precedence with half a dozen chairs around it. There were no windows, just the door they had entered through. Two men wearing rumpled suits were waiting for them.

"Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner, this is Detective Nicholls and Detective Masaki, they are currently investigating the death of your former employee, Shand."

The taller of the two Detectives stepped forward to shake Quatre and Trowa's hands. "I'm Nicholls, pleased to meet you."

"Good to meet you too, Detective Nicholls." Trowa returned the handshake. The grasp was firm, Trowa noted. The man looked to be in his mid fifties, his dark hair tinged with gray around his temples with a smattering of it invading the rest of his hair. He was a well built man, carrying a little middle aged spread but his eyes were clear and sharp. His counterpart though was almost the opposite. A small man, thin but wiry with bleached blonde hair and an earring that glittered when the light caught it. His eyes sparkled but Trowa could detect a wiseness beneath them and his posture suggested he wasn't a man to be trifled with. "How can we assist you in your investigation?"

"Please, take a seat. Can I offer you any refreshment; tea or coffee perhaps?" Detective Nicholls asked as he motioned towards the chairs.

"A coffee would be nice," Quatre responded, "I'm not into tea much anymore."

The Detective smiled. "Certainly, how would you like it?"

"We both take it white with one sugar thanks," Trowa replied for them both.

"Sergeant Collins, would you be so kind?"

The Sergeant nodded and exited the room, the Detectives sat down opposite Quatre and Trowa and Masaki lifted a folder from his briefcase to the table. Setting it down he began to leaf through the photos and notes inside until he located the page he was looking for. Clearing his throat he began. "As you know there are suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of your employee."

Quatre nodded.

"I believe he was also responsible for some property of WEI going missing?"

Trowa's eyes flashed. "That has yet to be confirmed."

"Let me rephrase that. He was the one working with some property of WEI that has disappeared."

"Yes."

"Do you know of any of his associates at all?"

"No. What he did after hours was his own business, I'm not in the habit of keeping tabs on my employees' private lives," Quatre responded.

"No, of course not, Mr. Winner. I wasn't implying that you were." Masaki gave a small grunt and then resumed. "What was he like as an employee? Did he socialize much with the other employees? Did he have any particularly close friends in the work place?"

Trowa took up the reply. "He was a relatively quiet person, he didn't socialize a lot with the other people in his department. He came in, did his work and then went home. Occasionally he would go for drinks with some of the others in the labs, but not very often and he would only stay for one or two drinks before leaving. All of the staff that have been interviewed so far in relation to this incident, have all said the same thing, he was reserved and pretty much kept himself to himself. He'd only been reprimanded once by his superior and it wasn't over a major issue." Trowa paused to see if any of this was sinking in. It was.

The sound of a pager going off interrupted the interview, at the same time Collins returned with the coffee. Nicholls looked at his pager and frowned. "Would you excuse me for a moment please?"

"Of course Detective," Quatre smiled.

Nicholls exited the small room and went to his office, he checked the pager again and punched in the number to the vid 'phone. He waited for the call to connect, wondering what the Preventer organization wanted from him. The call connected and a lady's face appeared on the screen.

"Preventer Headquarters, Richelle speaking, how may I direct your inquiry?"

"This is Detective Nicholls here, I received a page asking me to contact a..." Nicholls looked at the pager again. "A Commander Une?"

"Ahhh..… Detective, I'll put you through to her secretary. One moment please." The vid screen went blank for a few seconds before focusing again, this time another woman's face greeted him.

"Commander Une's office."

"Detective Nicholls here, Commander Une paged me and asked me to call."

"Yes Detective, I'll put you straight through, she is expecting your call."

Nicholls waited patiently once again as he was transferred. The screen cleared and he found himself facing a delicate woman's face, but he could see a clear determination in the eyes and set of the chin. He'd heard of Lady Une but this was the first time he'd seen the woman and it looked like all the things he'd heard about her were true. "Your page said to call you," he said, curiosity piqued as to what it was she wanted.

"Thank you for responding so quickly, Detective. I'll cut right to the point. I believe you are investigating the death of a person by the name of Shand?"

"That is correct but I don't see what..."

"Detective, if you will let me finish."

"Apologies, my Lady."

"None required, Detective. There has been a case brought to the attention of the Preventer Organization and we have reason to believe that this death could be related in some way. I understand that you have a Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton there at the moment assisting you with your inquiries?"

"That is correct."

"As of now this investigation is being taken over by Preventer. Both Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton are part time employees of the Preventer Network and I would appreciate it if you could give them all the details on the case that you have so far as well as the file relating to the investigation."

Nicholls' brow furrowed. "Just what is going on?"

Une sighed. "I cannot divulge that information. Please do as I have requested, the paperwork authorizing the transfer of documentation and all relevant information on the case has been forwarded to your superiors. I'm sure you will find it all in order."

It was Nicholls' turn to sigh. He ran a hand through his graying hair. "As you wish. I will hand over everything immediately."

"Thank you, Detective. I will notify Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton in just a moment so they will be aware of what is happening."

Nicholls shook his head.

"Oh, Detective?"

He looked back to the vid 'phone. "Yes?"

"Thank you to both yourself and your department for all your work in the investigation so far."

Nicholls wasn't sure whether to laugh or be insulted. Shoulders slumping slightly, he answered, "No problem, I hope you managed to crack the case. Please let me know the outcome."

"I will, Detective. Thank you again." Une disconnected the feed and the screen went blank.

Nicholls collected his scattered thoughts and headed back to the interview room.

~ oOo ~ 

tbc........


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Heero sat hunched over the keyboard, his fingers tapping away. Duo was on another terminal quietly scanning through the figures appearing on the screen, his brow furrowed in concentration. They had been at it for the last two hours and were slowly but surely closing the gap. A grin suddenly lit up Heero's features, at the same time Duo gave a hiss.

"You see that?" Heero asked.

Duo spun around in his chair, a mirroring grin on his own face. "Sure do, Hee-chan."

"This confirms it then."

"Yup, no doubt about it. I thought it were a bit suspicious."

Heero quickly typed in a few commands and slipped a small disc into the drive. The computer hummed and then beeped. Removing the disc Heero stood. Duo copied the information on his screen also to disc and stood to join Heero, slinging an arm around his koi's shoulders.

"I think that Une will be more than happy ta let the Preventer group take a look at this case now," he said, the elation clearly showing in his voice.

"Hn. I can't see any reason why not."

"Told yer my gut instinct was never wrong." Duo couldn't keep the smugness from his tone.

"I didn't doubt you for a minute." Heero turned his head and placed a quick peck on Duo's lips.

Duo pouted. "All that hard work and all yer give me as a reward is a peck?" Duo removed his arm and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look deeply wounded.

Heero gave him a smoldering look from underneath his bangs and inched forward. Duo gave a soft eep and went to back away. He wasn't quick enough. Heero caught him around the waist and drew him close. He bent Duo backwards in his arms, reminiscent of the hero sweeping the damsel into his embrace in the old Earth movies and lowered his lips to Duo's more than compliant ones.

The kiss was long, deep and involved a fair amount of tongue. As Heero straightened back up, pulling Duo with him, he couldn't help but snicker at the stunned expression on Duo's face. "I always wanted to do that," Heero murmured.

Duo was still floating somewhere near Mars. "Wow, Heero. I never knew yer had the romantic in yer." His lips still tingled from the sensual kiss, along with something else. "Yer should let him out a bit more often," he mused.

"Come on, we had better get this information to Une; I'll show you more of my romantic side later."

"I'll hold yer to that, Hee-chan."

The pair left the room and headed for Une's office.

~ * ~

Wufei left the hospital after promising Sally he would call and let her know what was happening down at HQ and securing a similar promise from Sally in regards to Leith's condition. He manoeuvred the car through the afternoon traffic with practiced ease and was soon pulling into the Preventer underground garage. Locking the car, he strode quickly to the small elevator and up to the ground floor. Stepping out he didn't stop to greet the staff at the information desk, opting to continue on his way, only pausing to show his badge to the officer on duty and stepping through the security screening tunnel to enter the main ground floor section of the building. A few of the staff gave him a surprised greeting; he wasn't due back until the Monday. Wufei, however, ignored the looks and proceeded to the next bank of elevators and stepped inside, pushing the button for the upper top floor and Une's office.

The doors chimed as they slid open, Wufei wondered for the umpteenth time just who was responsible for having the cheap piped music in the small car. In his book they should be forced to endure a slow torturous death for that violation to the eardrums, preferably by making them listen to said music continuously until their brain fried or they went permanently deaf. Continuing to ignore anyone he met in the hall way, he arrived at Une's office where he gave the secretary a curt nod. 

"Agent Fire, I didn't expect..."

"Is Lady Une in her office?" Wufei cut the flow of words off before the secretary could get any further.

Used to dealing with Wufei and his abrupt ways the secretary didn't even flinch, instead she reached to push the com button at the same time addressing the Chinese man. "She is in her office but she has a couple of Agents with her. I'll see if you can go in."

"What is it?" Une barked down the com line.

"Agent Fire is here, Lady Une, he wishes to speak with you."

"Agent Fire?" There was a short pause followed by an exhalation of breath. "Send him in."

"Yes Ma'am." The com unit was closed and the woman gave Wufei a nod. "You may enter, Agent Fire."

"Thank you." Wufei turned and approached the door to Une's office. He gave a knock and waited for the acknowledgment before entering the office. Closing the door behind him he wasn't surprised to see Yuy and Maxwell sitting in the office.

"Wuffie! Yer back man. How was the honeymoon? Did'ja manage ta satisfy the little onna?" Duo bounced out of his chair to greet the Chinese man with enthusiasm, his mouth running a mile a minute.

"Yes, I am back, Maxwell, and what I did on my honeymoon is my business and not yours!" Wufei growled as he removed himself from the arms that persisted in trying to hug him.

Duo simply snickered and allowed himself to be prised from the rigid form. "Aww, Wu, that's no way ta greet friends, yer should know yer gotta share the secrets." Duo winked as Wufei went a fetching shade of red.

"I have no intention of 'sharing the secrets' as you put it, Maxwell." Wufei tried to move towards the desk where Une sat with an amused smile on her face. "And the name is Wufei!"

"C'mon, Wuffie, I'll tell yer all my secrets." Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

Wufei narrowed his eyes as he faced the braided wonder. "No!" He turned to Heero. "Yuy, he's your responsibility now, control him." Wufei managed to get to a chair and sat down heavily in it.

"Sorry Chang, I'm not his keeper." Heero responded as Duo bounced back to his seat.

"Gentlemen, if you have all quite finished?" Une gave the assembled group a small smile.

Duo looked sheepish as both Heero and Wufei nodded.

"Good. Welcome back, Agent Fire."

"Thank you."

"If I may, what are you doing here, Wufei? You aren't due back on active duty until Monday."

"I know." Wufei scowled. "Winner and Barton informed me of the situations that have occurred during my absence and I wish to be brought up to date with the events, especially as it concerns my foster son." Wufei spoke calmly but in a tone that clearly conveyed that he was to be informed immediately of anything in regards to whatever it was they had discovered.

Une steepled her fingers and thought for a moment. "Okay. This matter is of now under Preventer investigation and we will require your skills, Agent Fire."

Wufei nodded.

"However," Une lowered her voice. "I do not need to remind you that even though a family member is involved in this investigation, that you are to still follow the rules and codes of Preventer. Do not allow your personal feelings to come into this investigation under any circumstances. It is to be handled with the usual efficiency, diplomacy and adherence to the rules as any other case. Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?"

Two nods and a manic grin. 

Une fixed Duo with an eagle eye. "That means no fireworks that are not necessary, Agent Dark."

"Yer spoil all the fun," Duo pouted.

Choosing to ignore the long haired man, Une pressed on, bringing Wufei into the picture, explaining Heero's information and what the pair had discovered so far. 

"So Leith's accident wasn't an accident at all then?" Wufei said, his brow furrowing. "Why would anyone want to hurt him for? I mean he isn't in any trouble of any kind."

It was Duo's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "How would yer know, Wuffles? Yer check out his background 'cause he was gettin' friendly wiv Paul or somethin'?"

Wufei colored a little.

Duo's eyes widened. "Yer did, din'cha?"

Wufei lowered his head. "One cannot be too careful, Maxwell."

Duo shook his head. "Yer gotta learn ta trust Paul, Wuffers."

"I do trust him," Wufei bit back. "It's the other predators out there that I don't, and I was only making sure."

"Look, we can discuss ethics later, right now we have some vital information that needs to be investigated." Heero interjected, giving his partner’s braid a tug and Wufei a glare that clearly conveyed for them both to drop the subject and get back to business.

"What did you find, Heero?" Une quickly brought the topic back into focus.

Heero took the disc from his pocket and dropped it onto the desk. "Duo checked Leith's apartment but couldn't find much in the way of clues to warrant the explosion, therefore the computer must have exploded from some other cause. It wasn't anything electrical, all the fuses were still intact and there was no damage to any other appliances in the apartment."

"You mean it came from an outside source?" Wufei asked.

"Yup. I got Leith's e-mail details from him as that was the last thing he was doin' that he could remember before the computer went boom," Duo said. "I went back ta our place and brought up Leith's e mail account, but somethin’ wasn't sitting right."

"Duo hacked into the server and came in through a back door. What he found was rather interesting, not to mention illegal," Heero took up the tale. "He copied the files to disc and we've just spent the past couple of hours going through that disc on the Preventer computers. Whoever set this up was a pretty smart person."

"So, what is it that you've found?" Wufei asked. 

Une opted to remain silent for the moment and just absorb the information; her questions could wait.

"It would be easier to show you." Heero stood. "May I use your system, Lady Une?"

"Of course." Une nodded to the side desk where her computer sat.

Heero walked over to it and slipped the disc inside; Wufei and Duo followed him. He typed in a few commands and the screen changed bringing up a stream of data. Heero continued to scroll through, locating the exact part that he wanted. Turning to face the others his voice took on a serious tone. "This is the code for Leith's e-mail," he pointed to the list of letters, numbers and symbols. "If you look closely you will see that there are several other symbols entwined within the code, none of which should be there."

"But looking at that, it isn't anything malicious," Wufei stated.

"No it ain’t," Duo took up the conversation. "In fact, it all looks rather harmless, that is until yer go ta open the mail."

"What is it you're saying, Maxwell?"

Duo reached to the machine and ejected the disc, replacing it with the one he had copied to. The screen changed again. "Look here."

"Shit!"

"Exactly. The code that's entwined in the mail is simply the trigger, this is the baby that does the damage." Duo stood back a satisfied grin adorning his face.

Une and Wufei stared at the screen. Piggy backing on the innocent e-mail was another program, one that if they understood the code correctly, would cause the computer to completely malfunction, running massive amounts of viscous data and dumping viruses left right and center until the computer system would overload, the final code tripping the circuits and causing the machine to explode.

"Whoever set this up knows a lot about systems and obviously didn't want Leith to receive the e-mail," Heero added to Duo's words.

"The e-mail was from his father?" Wufei queried.

"Hai."

"Leith's father is currently missing?"

"Hai."

"What does the mail say? Can it be traced?"

Duo shook his head. "There's no way ta get inta the message without triggering the program and I fer one ain't about ta try. I might be mad but I ain't suicidal."

"Yuy?"

"No, Wufei. I've looked at every conceivable way as well and even my skills can't find a way to get in without setting the destruction off."

Well, that was a first. Wufei hadn't known Heero to be stopped by a program yet. This one must pack some serious shit if Yuy couldn't find a way around it.

"We did manage ta trace it ta somewhere out in space though. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able ta get a proper lock on it as yet. It's come through a series of different servers with so many back tracks, side loops and god knows whatever else, that it's gonna take some time ta trace it fully."

"Wherever it came from it's obvious that they do not wish to be found. No wonder, with that type of program attached," Wufei said quietly.

"This leads us to the next point.… Leith's father," Heero stated.

"Given that the e-mail was sent from Leith's dad, we have every reason ta believe that Leith's dad has been taken against his will," Duo added. "What father in their right mind would send an e-mail with a potentially lethal program in it ta their son?"

"Gentlemen, if you will all return to your seats I suggest we talk about this a little more and see where we can go from here."

The three ex-pilots did as requested, all minds switched into mission mode. "What do yer think, Heero?" Duo asked as he took his seat.

"Leith notified the police about his father. From what Paul told me, they haven't had any success in finding any trace of him."

"I think we should contact the police and find out what they know," Wufei offered.

"I'll call them now," Une said as she picked up the receiver to her vid 'phone. Moments later the request for the file on one missing Bob Martins was granted.

"There's also the matter of those missing chips that Trowa mentioned," Heero said.

"Don't forget the dead employee as well; Trowa did say the circumstances were suspect," Duo added. "I can't help my gut feelin’ that somehow that is tied inta all this."

Three heads turned in his direction.

"Leith did say his dad was inta computers in a big way. He was working fer a major company, but I can't recall the name of it."

"I'll give Quatre a call and see if he can pass on the name of the precinct that is investigating the deceased," Une stated as she once again reached for the vid 'phone, this time punching in the number to Winner Enterprises. Moments later the call connected and Une was put through to Lucy, Quatre's personal secretary. A few words were exchanged before Une disconnected, her face deep in thought. She turned to the three agents who were waiting expectantly. "It seems that both Quatre and Trowa are with the detectives now, assisting them in their inquiries. I'll give the precinct a call and move from there."

Duo gave her a smile. "I thinks if we can get a hold of that file there may be somethin’ in it that might help us out."

Wufei snorted. "Just what makes you say that, Maxwell?"

Une closed her call and watched the passing of words while she waited for the relevant detective from the precinct to call her back

"Call it a hunch, Wuffles, but I like ta stick with my gut instinct. It's saved my sorry ass on more than one occasion." Duo retorted.

Wufei knew when to shut up. "The name is Wufei," he muttered under his breath, determined to let his friend know that while he might bite his tongue, he certainly wasn't out of the game.

Heero shook his head.

The vid 'phone beeped and Une picked up the receiver, pleased to note it was the person she'd been chasing. She spoke quickly with the detective on the other end, making it clear what it was she wanted and that she wanted it now. A couple of minutes later she hung up, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well, gentlemen. Agents Air and Earth will collect and take the file home with them where they will go through it and see what they can find. The file will be brought to HQ in the morning along with any information they have managed to unearth." Seeing Duo about to speak, Une continued quickly. "Agent Fire, you are instructed to return to your wife and not to report in until Monday as assigned."

Wufei began to splutter. Before he had a chance to construct any form of intelligent speech, Une was off again.

"While you are still technically on leave though, I want you to talk with Paul and Leith, find out who Leith’s father worked for and any enemies he may have had. Also try to get a run down on Leith's movements, any suspicious characters hanging around his home, 'phone calls, etcetera. You know the drill, Chang."

Wufei nodded. While he wasn't back at the office as such, at least he would be doing something constructive towards the case.

"Agents Light and Dark," Une turned to Heero and Duo. "The file on Mr. Martins is awaiting collection. Please fetch it and go through the information you find in it. Report back to me tomorrow at 14.00 hours. Thank you, gentlemen." Une gave them all a *look* which clearly meant that the conversation was finished and they could take their leave.

The three stood and exited the office together, riding the elevator down to the ground floor before checking through security and heading for the small elevator that would take them to the garage where their cars awaited them.

"Yer gonna take Paul home with yer from the hospital, Wu, or do yer want me an Heero ta have him again and give yer a chance ta settle back in?"

"I'll collect him along with Sally from the hospital. Thank you for offering though, and for having him while we were away."

"No problem, Wufei. He was well behaved and a pleasure to have," Heero replied as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

"I'll call you tomorrow and arrange to pick up his things." Wufei unlocked his car and began to slide in behind the wheel.

"Let us know what yer find out, Wu," Duo yelled across the parking lot as he climbed in beside Heero.

Wufei just nodded and dug his cell 'phone out of his pocket. He looked up as the Yuy / Maxwell car departed from the parking area, 'phone pressed to his ear as he waited for the call to connect.

"Doctor Sally Chang-Po."

Wufei smiled as he listened to the words roll off his wife's tongue. "I'm leaving Preventer now. There has been quite a bit of information given to me, I need to talk with Leith and get some facts. I'll speak with you and give you all the details a little later."

"Fine, Wufei. I've spoken with the Doctor treating Leith and it all looks okay here. I'll tell you more when you get here."

"I won't be long. Bye."

"See you soon, Wufei." Sally pushed the button and folded the small 'phone back up and slipped it into her pocket. With a smile she turned back to the two youth's before her. "That, as you gathered was Wufei. He's on his way here now."

Paul smiled at Leith. "I bet Wufei will be able ta find out what happened, Leith. Wiv Duo, Heero and now Wufei workin' on the case, I bet they will have it solved in no time."

Leith returned the smile as best he could. "I hope so, Paul, I really hope so."

~ * ~ 

Trowa looked up as the detective returned to the room. There was a look of slight annoyance on his face, along with a touch of resignation. He sat down in his chair opposite the two men and pulled the thick file towards himself. He flicked briefly through the file before closing it once again and seeming to ponder his thoughts.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable. Quatre stared straight ahead, wondering what was going on now. Trowa relaxed, giving off the appearance of complete outward calm while inside he was a storm of questions. Detective Masaki frowned, looking from the pair opposite him to his superior and back again.

Detective Nicholls cleared his throat and began to speak. "I believe you both work part time for the Preventer Organization?" He fixed Quatre with a steely gaze, one that clearly betrayed his doubt that the blonde could be anything other than the office boy in such an organization.

"That is correct," Trowa responded, his voice cold as he noted the expression on the detective's face.

"I have just received a call from a Lady Une."

Quatre's eyebrows rose.

"She asked me to pass on the file of this case to you both, apparently the Preventer Organization has now taken over the investigation. Looks like the local constabulary aren't good enough." The touch of sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Quatre fixed him with his coolest look. "Thank you, Detective. I'm sure that Preventer have their reasons for wanting to take over this case. I'm sure all your efforts to date will not be disregarded, however, it's time to hand it over to the experts." Quatre's voice was soft, calm and dripped with ice. He stood and picked up the file from the table. The blatant look of disdain he'd witnessed earlier, had ruffled his normally calm exterior, inside he was seething. He hated how people completely judged him on his outward appearance. Yes, he was short, only topping 5' 6". Yes, he was slender which gave him the appearance of being fragile but Quatre was far from that. True, he disliked fighting but he would never back down from something that he knew was right thing to do. He obviously preferred to use his tongue in persuading people, only resorting to other methods when everything else had been exhausted. Somewhere along the line Quatre had developed a real skill for sarcasm, a skill he practiced often in the cut throat world of business.

Seemed the police force was now added to that world.

Trowa hid his amusement behind his bang as he stood up. Quatre was quite capable of looking after himself.

Detective Masaki stared wide eyed at the exchange before jumping to his feet, his face red with indignation. "You can't just hand over an investigation file like that to two strangers!" he spluttered to his boss.

Nicholls fixed him with a stare. "I don't have any choice. The authorization has come from Inspector Broadwater himself."

Trowa reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, Quatre mimicking the action. They both flashed their Preventer ID. "You are not handing over files to strangers, you are handing them over to highly trained professionals." Trowa kept his voice steady but there was a slight edge to it.

Detective Masaki stared at the badges, his mind still couldn't comprehend that two young looking men could possibly be highly trained Preventer agents. It just wasn't possible; but the evidence was staring him right in the face. Masaki slumped back into his chair.

"Thank you, detectives. We will see ourselves out," Quatre stated and turned on his heel, Trowa directly behind him, and exited the small room. They walked side by side in silence, through the main doors and out to their parked car. It wasn't until they were in the car and Quatre was driving them through the evening traffic that they broached the subject of what had just taken place.

"I think we need to call Une and find out what's going on," Trowa stated as he shifted the file to the floor and unclipped his cell 'phone from his belt.

"That might be a good idea," Quatre responded as he braked gently for the traffic light.

Trowa called Une's office, Quatre kept his eyes on the road and did his best to listen to the one sided conversation. He didn't find out much as it seemed that Une was doing all the talking, his partner only speaking in monosyllables and grunts. He really needed to talk to Trowa about that.

Call disconnected, Trowa turned to face his lover who was guiding the vehicle out onto the freeway that would take them home. He waited until Quatre had shifted through the gears and the car was moving at a steady pace before speaking. "Une wants us to look into Shand's death."

"I gathered that much," Quatre replied, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead.

"She said that Preventer has evidence that points to Leith's accident as not being an accident at all."

"Oh?"

"She also said they are investigating the disappearance of Leith's dad."

"And this is all leading us where?" Quatre signaled his intent to leave the freeway and guided the car into the exit lane.

"Preventer thinks it may all be linked together."

"How?" Now that he wasn't on the freeway anymore Quatre turned his head for a brief moment to look at his partner before returning his sight back to the road.

"Shand worked for WEI, highly sophisticated chips have gone missing and he was the one to handle them. Soon afterwards he turns up dead."

"We don't know for sure that he was the one that took them."

Trowa waved his hand in the air. "Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Leith's father has gone missing. Apparently he works for a high tech computer company. He maintains, upgrades and develops complicated computer programs. Leith reported him missing and then gets an e-mail from his father, when he went to open it the computer blew up."

"And Une thinks it's all tied in together?"

"Duo is the one with the hunch."

"Ahhh."

"Une must think there is something to it if she wants us to look into it as well."

"Well, I haven't known Duo to be wrong in his hunches yet, but then again there is always a first time." Quatre guided the vehicle off the road and into the sweeping drive that would lead them to the Winner estate.

Trowa lost himself in his thoughts for a moment while Quatre pulled the car to a halt outside the main entrance. "You know Quatre, I have a feeling that there is something much deeper to all this than we realize."

Quatre undid his seat belt and looked at his partner. "Don't tell me you're getting hunches as well now?" he chuckled.

Trowa turned to face the Arab and placed a tender kiss to the blonde's lips. "Hunches or not, I can't shake this feeling."

"Let's go inside and have dinner. Once the terrible twosome are in bed we can go through this file together and see what we can find."

"Mmmm.... bed. Now there's a good idea."

Quatre gave him a playful swat to the arm. "Later my love, later."

~ oOo ~ 

tbc........


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wufei pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and quickly made his way to Leith's room where Sally and Paul awaited him. He entered and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek.

"How did it go with Une?" Sally asked as she resumed her seat.

"There have been quite a few interesting developments during our absence so it seems." Wufei turned to look at Leith. "Preventer is now handling the case of your missing father."

Leith gave a soft sigh while Paul grinned from ear to ear. "See, I told yer, Leith, wiv Wufei on the case now as well as the rest of the guys, they will find yer dad in no time."

"Paul, if you could please hold your enthusiasm for a moment." Wufei looked at his excited *son* "There are a few things I need to know for this investigation to go ahead."

"Sorry."

Wufei turned his attention back to the youth in the bed. "I need to ask you some questions, Leith; please try to answer them as best you can. The more information I can get from you the better our chances are of finding your father."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Chang."

Wufei removed his notebook and pencil from within his jacket pocket and flipped to a clean page. "Do you know of any enemies your father may have had...."

The questioning went on for some time until Sally called a halt to the proceedings. "I think that is enough for the moment, Wufei, Leith is exhausted."

Wufei glanced at the youth, noticing for the first time the thin lines etched across his face. "I apologize for my lack of sensitivity concerning your health."

"No problem, Mr. Chang, but I am getting rather tired."

"You can continue with the 'inquest' later, Wufei," Sally said with a smile on her face. "I have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"Leith's doctor has said he can be released from hospital tomorrow, but they are reluctant to let him go as he doesn't have anyone at home to take care of him and he is going to need supervision and nursing as he can't move around much with his burns."

Wufei cocked his head, he could feel something coming up and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"I propose that Leith comes back to our apartment and stays with us while he recuperates, if that is all right with you. I can monitor him as well as administer the drugs he needs. Paul can also take care of him when he's home from school. I'm not due back at work for another week yet and by then Leith should be strong enough to manage on his own while Paul is at school and we are at work, unless of course you have any objections."

Paul's face was full of hope as he looked at his foster father. Leith's eyes were wearing a stunned expression while Wufei was going from confused to understanding to acceptance. Wufei gave a sigh. He couldn't deny Sally anything and when he thought about it, he couldn't expect the youth to return to an empty apartment and be left to fend for himself after all he'd been through.

"It will only be until he has recovered enough to take care of himself or his father is found and returns, whichever happens first." Sally added.

Wufei glanced at the three expectant faces. "Okay."

Paul flung himself into Wufei's arms and hugged the Chinese man tightly. "Thank yer, Wufei, I promise ta look after Leith real well so yer won't hafta do a thing." Releasing Wufei Paul went back to the bed and gazed into Leith's shining eyes. "Yer hear that, Leith? Yer can come and stay wiv us until yer better."

Sally smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Wufei, I think you did the right thing."

Wufei looked up into his wife's eyes and nodded, words were not necessary.

"Thank you, Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang." Leith's words were soft but the emotion was thick within them. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I promise to behave myself and not to cause any trouble."

Sally snorted. "Hush now, Leith. You're no trouble at all and it will be our pleasure to have you while all this is going on." With the problem of Leith's outpatient accommodation solved, Sally turned to Wufei again. "Why is Preventer taking up the case?"

Wufei sighed. "I am not at liberty to give out the details."

Sally gave him a nudge. "I know how it works, Wufei, but you can tell us something about what's going on."

Leith and Paul both went silent, hoping the adults would forget their presence and continue to talk.

"Preventer thinks that the disappearance of Leith's father could be tied in with the missing chips from WEI and the death of one of their employees."

"Oh?"

"I guess it won't hurt for Leith to know this, he will find out shortly anyway."

Leith looked up at the mention of his name.

"It appears after much investigation by Maxwell and Yuy that the explosion of the computer wasn't due to mechanical failure or the like."

Paul's eyes widened.

"It was deliberate."

Leith lay in shock. _Someone had deliberately caused his computer to blow up? Why?_ "Are you saying it was done on purpose?"

"Yes. Maxwell did a lot of hacking after you gave him your e-mail information. He came in through a back door and found something very interesting. Yuy hacked in further and discovered a nice, malicious code piggy backing on the e-mail."

Both Leith and Paul, not to mention Sally stared at the Chinese man.

"So someone tried ta kill, Leith?" Paul asked.

"It would appear that someone didn't want the e-mail from your father to reach you, Leith. This is partly why the Preventers are now taking over the case and hence all the questions I have asked you and will need to ask you."

Leith nodded, his vocal skills having disappeared momentarily.

"But why would they want ta hurt, Leith? He hasn't done anythin' ta anyone, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Wufei rubbed his temples. "I know that, but it seems that the e-mail could have contained information that would lead us to where Mr. Martins is and whomever set up this program was hell bent on making sure that message didn't get through."

"What exactly did the message say?" Sally asked as she thought about the new information.

"We don't know. No one can open it without triggering the code and causing another explosion. Yuy and Maxwell have both tried everything they know to hack in but it has them both stumped."

"It must be one hell of a code then for Heero not to be able to break in," Sally muttered under her breath.

The silence filled the room for a while as each person thought on the revelation before Wufei broke the quiet. "It is time for us to take our leave. I have a lot to work on and Leith will need his rest if he is to come to our home tomorrow. Paul, you need to help Sally prepare your room for Leith to stay in so I suggest we get going now." Wufei stood and walked over to the bed to wish Leith a good night.

"Leith will be stayin' in my room?" Paul asked.

"In case you have forgotten, Wufei's old room is a little cluttered with wedding presents and such and I haven't had time to sort through anything or clear the room out. Until I can do that, which incidentally both you and Wufei can help me with, Leith will need to sleep in your room. I can't expect him to reside on the couch in his condition." Sally informed him.

Paul wasn't too sure if he wanted Sally to clean out Wufei's old room or not, he kind of liked the idea of Leith being in his room. "Okay, Sally." Paul bid his boyfriend goodnight and with promises to return the following day he pressed a quick kiss to Leith's lips, making sure that Wufei and Sally didn't see.

The three left the hospital and went home, Wufei to sort through his notes, Sally to sort through the mess in the now *spare* room and Paul to sort through his thoughts of having his boyfriend coming to stay, and in his room no less.

~ * ~ 

Heero and Duo left the Preventer building and headed for the police station where the file on one missing Bob Martins was awaiting their collection. "I'll give Shane and Fayah a call and let them know we're going to go straight to the shuttle port from here so we will be home late."

Duo nodded. "Good idea. Make sure yer tell them ta behave themselves though and gets their homework done." Duo gave a grin as he weaved between the traffic.

Heero shook his head and pulled his cell 'phone from his pocket. Moments later he had finished his call and replaced the small unit. "So, what do you make of all this, Duo?"

"I dunno, Heero. There has ta be a connection somewhere. Guess once we get a look at the file and see what Trowa and Quatre come up with we might be able ta find somethin' ta work with."

"I agree."

The rest of the drive passed in silence as Duo concentrated on the traffic and Heero concentrated on Duo.

Heero went into the police station alone to collect the file while Duo drove around the block. It was peak hour and no parking to be had for love nor money. Completing his second circuit of the now familiar block Duo was relieved to see Heero waiting on the sidewalk for him. He indicated and double parked for a moment to allow Heero to get in. A car blared its horn behind him and Duo stuck his hand out the window, one finger raised in salute as he edged back out into the stream of traffic. "Get it?"

"Hai." Heero flipped through the yellow manila folder he had in his hands. "We can take a good look through when we get home."

"Right, buddy. For now let's just get ta the shuttle port and see Howie off."

~ * ~ 

"Howie!!!"

Howard turned from where he was talking to one of the sweepers as he heard his name called. A bundle of braid and exuberance caught him in a bear hug. "Duo, good to see you, son.... Heero." Howard nodded to the Japanese man as he returned the hug.

Duo released Howard and stepped back. "Didn't think we was gonna let yer go without sayin' good bye, did'ja?"

Howard laughed. "Knowing you the way I do, kid, it would have to be something pretty drastic to stop you from coming to wave an old man off."

Heero stepped forwards and shook Howard's hand. "Good luck and keep us informed on anything you find in relation to the space scrap."

"I will," Howard returned as he shook the hand. "I take it you haven't managed to find anything on those couple of big companies I told you about the other day?"

Heero shook his head. "I've only done a little digging at the moment, Howard, something else came up that we have been asked to look into, but I will continue to search around and let you know what I find, if anything."

"Thanks, Heero, I do appreciate it." Howard turned back to see where Duo had gone and watched with a smile on his lips as the braided man conversed with one of the sweepers. Judging by the way Duo's arms were flying around he'd guess Duo was relating some funny incident. He turned his eyes back to Heero only to find the ex-pilot also watching Duo, a tender look in his eyes. "You’ll take care of my kid won't you, Heero?"

Heero's head jerked around and he met the sunglassed gaze of Howard. "I would never hurt him, Howard. He means too much to me."

"Good, 'cause I know he loves you with all his heart." Howard gave Heero's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you again, Heero, and remember if you're ever out in space and need a hand just call me, Duo has the ship’s wavelength and call sign."

"I'll remember that, Howard; and thank you again."

Howard began to stroll over to the docked shuttle's main cargo doors. "Time for us to hit the big black yonder, kid," he called. "I'll keep in touch."

Duo spun around and gave Howard one last hug. "Yer take care now, Howie, I don't wanna be havin' ta head out inta space and rescue yer ass fer yer."

Howard chuckled. "If I remember rightly it was me that was always rescuing your ass as you put it."

Duo grinned. "Fly safely."

"You look after yourself, Duo, you hear? Oh, and take care of Heero too, he's a real keeper."

Duo flushed bright red. Since he and Heero had gotten together, he hadn't seen Howard. The sweepers were usually off out in deep space for months at a time, but given the lack of scrap Howard had been telling them about, they were now out there for years scavenging up enough scrap to make the trip viable. This was the first chance they'd had to catch up in the past few years. Duo was secretly pleased though that Howard approved of his and Heero's relationship. Sure he'd e-mailed him and filled him in on his life on a regular basis, but this was the first time in ages that they had actually caught up on a physical level. "He makes me happy, Howie, and I have no intention of letting him go any time soon."

"Good, kid. Let me know when the wedding is going to be and I'll make sure I get back for it."

Duo nearly choked and was about to make a smart comment when he realized that Howard was gone and the ship's doors were closing. He felt Heero's presence beside him and reached for his lover's hand.

"What was all that about?" Heero asked quietly as they made their way from the docking port.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, Duo, Howard said something that had you speechless," Heero pushed.

With a sigh Duo gave in. "Howie asked me ta let him know when the weddin' is gonna be so he can make sure he's back fer it."

Heero stared at Duo, the usual smile was in place but it didn't quite reach his eyes. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn there was a touch of wistfulness in the soft voice. He added that to the rapidly filling file in his head labeled: 'Duo; to figure out' "Did he really?" he joked, keeping his voice light. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't get a chance ta reply. Let's go home, Shane and Fayah will be gettin' worried, 'sides we still got to go through that file." Duo quickly changed the subject.

Heero remained silent and allowed himself to be led back to the waiting car.

~ * ~ 

"About time yer got back, I was gonna send out the search party," Shane teased as Heero and Duo entered the house.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Somethin' smells good," he said, choosing to ignore Shane's comment.

"Tea's all cooked an in the oven fer yer both, Shane and I have already eaten." Fayah's voice greeted them from the depths of the lounge room.

Heero stuck his head around the door to see the girl immersed in a sea of books. "Thank you, Fayah."

"No problem, Heero. It's only a casserole, nothin' fancy."

"Let's eat, Hee-chan, I'm starvin'." Duo made a beeline for the kitchen, Heero following behind. Duo fetched the casserole from within the oven and served them both a large plateful. Taking the loaf out of the bread bin he cut several thick slices and dropped them to a plate before handing Heero his serving and following him through to the lounge room. They both sat on the couch as Fayah and Shane were occupying the other chairs.

Shane closed his books and looked up. "Paul gone home wiv Sally and Wufei?"

"Hai. Wufei will collect his things tomorrow."

"How's Leith?" Fayah asked.

"Far as we know he is making good progress. Wufei dropped Sally off at the hospital to check on both Paul and Leith, but I haven't spoken to either of them since so I can't tell you any more."

The conversation stopped for a while as both men finished their belated dinner and the teenagers continued to study.

Dragging the piece of bread around the plate to mop up the last of the casserole juices, Duo watched the pair before him. "How's the studyin' going?"

Shane gave him a pained look. "Okay, I guess."

Fayah dug him in the ribs. "He's worried about the chemistry test."

Heero stared at Shane. "Would you like some help?"

"Wouldn't mind if yer could, Heero."

Duo left the three of them to it and cleaned up the dishes. Once he'd finished he went through to the bathroom and took a shower, his mind still on Howie and his parting words. While he knew they had been in jest he couldn't help the ache in his heart. Oh, Heero loved him alright, he knew that and he didn't need a piece of paper or a band of gold to prove it, but somehow, having those things seemed to make it more real... more permanent. With a sigh Duo told himself not to be so stupid and reached for the shampoo bottle.

"Now I gets it, thanks, Heero," Shane said as the calculation became clear.

"No problem, Shane. I don't mind helping you in the least." Heero stretched his cramped muscles.

Fayah yawned and closed her book. "I dunno about anyone else but I'm tired so I'm goin' ta go ta bed."

"I think I will too." Shane closed his books and dumped them back in his bag. "I'll see yer in the mornin', Heero."

"Goodnight."

Shane and Fayah went to their respective bedrooms, stopping off at Heero and Duo's on the way to say their goodnights to the braided one. Heero stood up and locked all the doors before heading to his and Duo's room where he found his lover sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and semi dry hair, flipping through the manila folder. The sight was delicious.

Heero walked softly into the room and closed the door before stripping his own shirt and pants off and climbing up behind his love. He gently lifted back the partially dry locks and placed a kiss to the back of Duo's neck. "How's it going?"

"There's not really a whole lot in here, Heero," Duo replied as he tilted his head slightly.

"Mmm..." Heero continued to kiss along Duo's creamy neck and over his shoulder while his hand slipped under Duo's arm to brush against his chest.

Duo sighed softly, his lover's touch tingling over his skin. "All I can really tell so far is Martins worked fer Past and Present Technologies in the programming department. His main duties seemed to consist of creatin' new programs... ohhh, that's nice.... fer different companies or reprogramming.... mmmmm.... outdated systems..... Oh, Hee-chan...."

Heero continued with his gentle explorations of Duo's chest, thumb flicking lightly over a sensitive nipple as his mouth kissed, nipped and sucked its way over the creamy expanse of Duo's back. "No indication that the things he was working on could be related to anything remotely threatening?" Heero paused for a moment to ask his question and then resumed his worship.

"Uh... Not that I can find... Ohhh, god's, Heero.... don't stop."

Heero's hand worked its way over the smooth stomach, feeling the muscles flutter slightly under his fingertips as he skimmed lower. He gave a smile as he drew back for a moment, Duo giving him a growl of displeasure and then reached for the folder. He closed it and pushed it to the side.

"Heero? We are supposed ta be researching the file, yanno," Duo panted.

"I want to do some different research." 

"Yer do?" Duo found himself gently rolled onto his back, a pair of mischievous, cobalt eyes staring at him.

"Hai, I do." Heero leaned forwards and claimed Duo's lips, tongue pushing in to taste the sweetness of his lover's mouth while his hand once more returned to the gentle caressing of Duo's chest and stomach.

Duo moaned softly and brought his arms around his lover, returning the kiss with a deep passion.

Heero's hand wandered further down until it located the swelling underneath the satin material. Gently he cupped it in his hand and squeezed lightly as he feathered kisses over Duo's face and jaw.

Duo moaned helplessly and thrust his hips, seeking more contact. His own hands grazed across Heero's bare back and down towards the taut ass.

Heero located the small flap and dived inside, wrapping his hands around the firming flesh and bringing it out to play. He began to stroke, pausing occasionally to swipe his thumb over the weeping head.

Duo slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Heero's boxers and played his fingers over the twin globes. He slipped a finger in-between the cheeks and ran it lightly up and down the cleft, drawing his own moans from his lover.

Heero groaned with pleasure as Duo teased his ring, his hips beginning to undulate to the touch and his hand speeding up on the stiffened flesh in his hand.

"Want you, Heero."

"Take me then, I'm yours."

Duo shifted and reached for the tube of gel under the pillow, flipping the cap and coating his fingers.

Heero released the toy he was playing with and stripped himself of his boxers. He lay back and spread his legs wide. "Need you."

Duo moaned at the sight. No matter how many times he made love to Heero, or vice versa, it was as if each time was the first. He lowered his fingers to the pink hole and gently slipped on inside, caressing those inner walls lovingly.

Heero tossed his head back and fisted the sheets. He loved the way Duo prepared him, he enjoyed having his lover's fingers buried deep inside, knowing that what was to follow would bring even more pleasure to his system.

Duo quickly but thoroughly prepared Heero, the tiny hole stretching rapidly to accommodate the invading digits. When he deemed Heero ready he withdrew his fingers and removed his boxers, his cock twitching in anticipation. He coated himself thoroughly, lust filled cobalt watching the proceedings intently. Satisfied, he positioned himself between golden spread thighs and paused at the entrance to heaven. "Ready?"

"Hai."

With a forward thrust of his hips Duo slipped inside the welcoming channel, gasping at the heat and tightness. He waited for Heero to adjust and then began his retreat, only to plunge back again moments later.

Heero felt his own hips rise to meet the inbound cock, drawing it deeper into his body, loving every stroke against his insides and crying out softly when Duo hit his sweet spot. "Shit!... More, Duo."

Duo raised himself slightly, taking his weight on his hands and engaging in a rhythm, hips rocking back and forth as he sought to bring them both to the pinnacle. His amethyst depths shone with love for the man beneath him.

Heero reached up and grabbed Duo's hips, pulling him deeper inside until he could feel the slap of Duo's balls against his ass. Even then he wasn't satisfied; he wanted more of Duo and tried desperately to get it.

Duo chuckled. "I can't fit anymore in yer Heero, yer got all of me."

Heero growled. "Make love to me Duo, hard and fast."

"Hold on then, lover of mine." Duo began to pound, thrusting his hips faster and faster, striking Heero's prostate as often as he could and driving the Japanese man mad with need.

Heero reached between their straining bodies and grabbed his cock, pumping it in synch to Duo's thrusts. His eyes squeezed shut as he let the tide of pleasure roll over him and build to the crescendo.

Duo couldn't stop, he was so close. His body automatically knew what it wanted and made sure it was going to get it. He tossed his head back, hair falling around their sweating forms as he felt his balls beginning to tighten. He looked briefly at Heero, seeing the look of pleasure and knowing he was the one to put it there, triggered his orgasm and he cried out with the intensity.

Heero felt the warm liquid shooting inside him as Duo found his release. He opened his eyes to watch Duo's face twist and contort with the pleasure of his orgasm. It was a beautiful sight, and one that tipped Heero over into the abyss of his own paradise. With another tug to his cock, so his seed shot forth and coated his hand and stomach, anal muscles clenching around the hardness within and causing Duo to cry out again as his cock was squeezed.

Duo was riding the waves as Heero's muscles gripped him again and again, milking him of every drop and sending ripples along the sensitive flesh. He felt the stickiness of Heero's cum against his belly as he collapsed onto his lover.

Gradually the euphoria faded and Duo rolled to the side, sliding from within his partner. "Gods, that was good, Heero."

"Aaa."

Duo glanced at Heero who was still lying in a stupor and chuckled. "I'll go get a cloth ta clean us up." He rose from the bed and padded to the bathroom, returning moments later with the promised cloth and gently removing all traces of their lovemaking from their bodies. He deposited the cloth to the floor and crawled back on the bed to spoon against his lover. "Shall we now get back ta the proper research, Hee-chan?"

Heero just grunted.

"I guess not." Duo rolled over and off the bed, pulling the covers back. Heero lifted himself up to allow Duo to tug them free from underneath him and then flopped boneless back to the cool sheets. Duo climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over them, switching off the side lamps as he did so. He reached over and gave Heero a kiss to the cheek before snuggling up close to the warm body. "’Night, Heero."

Heero reached over and placed his hand on top of Duo's that had found its way to his naked hip. "I love you, Duo Maxwell," he murmured sleepily. "I'll go through the file in the morning."

"'Kay, Hee-chan."

Moments later both men were sound asleep.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins sat back and stretched. He looked at the screen again and gave a drawn out sigh. He couldn't fight them anymore. He'd done everything possible to stall, delay, hell, anything he could think of to stop this horrendous plan from going ahead but he was beaten. As the final sequence downloaded to the chip he gazed at the ceiling and whispered. "Forgive me."

~ oOo ~ 

tbc..................


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Trowa slipped the t-shirt over his head and tugged it down, smoothing the wrinkles and settling his bang in place. Quatre gave him a smile as he walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Nearly ready?"

Trowa nodded and walked over to the night stand to pick up the file. With the file in his hand he wrapped his other arm around Quatre's waist and gave the blonde a quick kiss. "I'll go and round up the mini terrorists," he said with a soft smile.

Quatre laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs in a moment."

Trowa left his lover to finish getting himself ready and went in search of their ‘sons’. He followed the noise to the games room and found the pair locked in battle, the sounds of explosions and cheers ringing out through the room. Trowa paused in the doorway and watched the scene for a moment.

"Hah! That'll learn yer.... Try ta blow up my space ship will yer."

"It's called revenge fer yer blowin' up my home base."

"Really? I thought it were sour grapes," came the sarcastic reply.

"I'll show yer sour grapes, yer sneaky devil." The sound of a controller hitting the floor jolted Trowa into action.

"Not fighting are we, boys?"

Toby and Benny looked up from where they were lying on the floor, about to exchange a few friendly wrestling moves. "Nah, we were jus' playin', Trowa."

"I hope so."

Both boys got their feet and dusted themselves off. "We goin' then?" Toby asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"As soon as Quatre comes down we will be off. Have you both cleaned your teeth?"

Two enthusiastic nods and one wide grin were proof enough.

"Good. How about we go and bring the car around from the garage?"

"Great!" Benny jumped up and down and shot out the door, racing for the rear exit and path to the garage. Toby was seconds behind him. Trowa shook his head in amusement and followed the two whirlwinds at a more leisurely pace.

By the time Quatre had finished getting himself ready; Trowa had fetched the car from the garage and was awaiting his presence outside the front of the main doors with the two boys secure in their seat belts in the back.

Toby gave his usual wide grin as Quatre slid into the front seat and Trowa eased out the clutch. Conversation was kept to a minimum, Benny and Toby listening to the radio while Quatre read through the file yet again, refreshing his memory and preparing for the task ahead.

Soon they arrived at the WEI building and parked in the underground car park. Toby enthusiastically pushed the elevator button that would take them to the main office floor, after Trowa persuaded him that it was *not* a good idea to push all the buttons.

The lift doors swished open and the group exited and went to Quatre's office where he retrieved the personal file that Trowa had gotten for him on Shand. Flicking through it briefly Quatre placed it with the other file and nodded to Trowa. "Let's head to the Lab's and see what we can find out."

"Cool! We gets ta see the Labs, Benny," Toby stated, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Just because we're going to the Labs doesn't mean that you two will be allowed to get into any mischief." Trowa gave the pair his sternest look. "We expect you both to be on your best behavior."

"We will," Benny sighed. "Geeze, yer can't have any fun with these pair any more, Tob."

"I finks they's gettin' old," whispered Toby in a knowing voice.

"Must be," Benny whispered back.

Quatre nearly choked as he overheard the soft chatter and gave Trowa a glance.

Trowa raised an eyebrow and gave his lover the once over. Taking his partner’s hand as they exited the office, so Trowa leaned over and let his words brush quietly over Quatre's ear. "I don't think you're getting old, Quat, in fact..." A lick up the shell of his ear, "..…in fact I think you have matured just nicely."

Quatre shivered and gave the green eyed man a sensual look. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Mmmm... You're like a fine wine, the more you age the better you taste."

Quatre stifled the small moan and tried to draw the blood back to his brain.

"I'd like to drink from you later and sample the flavor, if I may?"

"Sampling can be arranged this evening in the solitude of the master suite if you're interested."

A gentle brush of lips. "I'll be there."

"Can yer cut the mushy stuff and take us ta the Labs now?" Benny was grinning wickedly at the pair.

"You wait until you find that someone special, Benny, then you won't think of it as mushy stuff," Trowa replied with a smile.

"Yuk! I ain't plannin' on findin' anyone. I got's Toby' and me an 'im don't needs anyone else. Ain't that right, Tob?"

"Yup." Toby placed his small hand in the slightly larger one of Benny's. "We only needs each other."

"Is that so?" Quatre laughed. "I'll remind you of that when you're planning on getting married."

Both Benny and Toby began to fidget. It was clear they weren't going to win this one so they did what any good little kid would do. 

They changed the subject.

"Can we go now? Trowa promised us we would gets ta see where all the research stuff is done," Toby complained.

Trowa chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on, short stuff, this way to the Labs."

"About time," muttered Benny as they headed back to the elevator and the floor where the Labs were located.

~ * ~ 

Benny and Toby had their faces pressed against the glass. "This is way better than the stuff yer sees on the telly, ain't it, Toby?"

Toby didn't bother to reply, all his attention was focused on the white coated attendants on the other side. Two were busy mixing chemicals while another was filling small tubes with a substance contained in an eye dropper. Further over others were working on computers, inputting and calculating data.

Benny noticed a tall man exit the Lab and greet Quatre and Trowa. "Ahh, Dr. Richards, I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this but as you will appreciate, this matter does require urgent attention." Quatre shook the Lab head's hand.

"No problem at all, Mr. Winner. If I can help in any way I'm happy to. I've briefed the staff and they are ready to let you know anything they know relating to Shand in the time he was employed here. May I suggest that we go through to my office? That way you can interview the staff one at a time." Dr. Richards waved in the direction of his office.

"Thank you. That would be the best thing I think." Quatre replied with a smile.

Trowa turned to where the two boys were still gazing through the window. "Would it be all right for our sons to remain in this office while we interview everyone?" he said as he turned back to Richards.

"They should be fine in here by themselves, but I'll call Adam to keep an eye on them if you like," replied Dr. Richards.

"Thank you."

Dr. Richards summoned a young lab technician with dark curly hair and asked him to keep an eye on the pair. Adam agreed and went into the small office to introduce himself to the boys while the rest of the group disappeared into Richards' office.

~ * ~ 

Toby and Benny had tired of watching the technicians at work and so had turned their attention to Adam, firing question after question at him and picking his brain on everything they could think of in relation to all he knew about what went on in the Labs. Adam was beginning to get a little frazzled to say the least. Baby-sitting two inquisitive ten year olds had not been in his job description and he made a mental note to ask Dr. Richards for danger money if he was required to repeat this performance again. He'd much rather be working out complex formulas and calculations any day than watch two kids. He also made a note to let his girlfriend know that he was no longer interested in having kids of his own.

Finally having exhausted the technician, Benny and Toby turned their attention to the equipment in the office... namely the computers. "Can yer play any games on these things, Adam?" Benny asked.

Adam gave a small sigh of relief as it seemed like the inquisition was over for the moment. "Yeah, I think there are some games on there." Adam got up and went to one of the consoles, switching the unit on and letting it run through its start up program. Checking that the two wouldn't be able to access any of the important files, he handed over the mouse and relinquished the chair.

"You should be able to find some games on there to play," he said as Benny took over the control of the mouse.

"Can yer fire that one up fer me please?" asked Toby in his best pleading voice.

Unused to the manipulative tactics of the pair and being somewhat relieved that the two could be occupied in a different way, Adam was only too happy to turn the second computer on and allow Toby to take control of it. "I need to go back into the Lab, I've got some work to finish off, but I'll be right on the other side of that window there." Adam pointed to the glass where on the other side sat a long bench with computers on it. "I'll be able to watch you from there so if you have any problems or need anything just tap on the glass and I'll be right back in."

"Okay," the boys chorused.

"Just play the games you find on there, don't go into anything you shouldn't," Adam said, trying to sound firm.

"We promise ta just play games, we won't goes inta anyfin we shouldn'ts so don't worry. Yer can trust us." Toby gave Adam his best innocent face.

Adam was fooled, hook, line and sinker. He gave the boys a nod before returning to the door to the Lab and punching in the electronic code.

Benny and Toby immediately began to search through the programs, looking for games to play.

~ * ~ 

Paul got up and showered, taking great pains over his appearance. They were going to pick up Leith from the hospital at lunch time and he wanted to look good for his boyfriend. Once he was satisfied that the jeans fitted just right and the t-shirt hugged his slender chest in the nicest way he returned to his bedroom and removed the sheets as Sally had requested. He found a fresh, clean pair and quickly remade the bed. A general tidy up was all that was needed as Paul wasn't a messy person by nature and the room was done. With a satisfied smile on his face he left to find Sally and Wufei.

He heard them before he saw them.

"Not there, Wufei, I said over there."

"Make up your mind, one minute it's put it there then the next you want it somewhere else."

Paul grinned as he stuck his head around the door frame of the 'spare' room. "Reckon it will be ready fer me this afternoon?"

Wufei grunted and put the box he was carrying down. "At this rate it should be ready by the next millennium," he scowled.

Sally gave him a glare. "If you would only listen to what I'm saying, this room will be ready in an hour."

"I am listening; you just keep changing your mind!"

"I'll go pop the kettle on fer a cup of tea, shall I?" Paul was finding it hard to contain his laughter.

Sally ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, Paul, that would be wonderful. Now, Wufei, do you think you can stack those boxes over there please?"

Paul left them to it. As long as he could find the bed, he didn't care what state the room was in.

~ * ~ 

Heero scowled as he went through the file again; surely there was a clue in here as to what had happened to Bob Martins, all he had to do was find it. The police had been pretty thorough in their investigation so far, having done most of the leg work. All of Martins' fellow workers had been interviewed and each statement was recorded in the file. Martins' movements over the preceding 12 hours were also recorded but there was nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary. The man was a good worker, well liked and didn't socialize a lot. He was a valued employee.

Heero frowned and ran his hands through his bangs, flipping through the next part of the file; he looked for the projects that Bob had been working on just before his disappearance. The furrow in his brow deepened as he took in the lack of information.

"Found anything yet?"

Duo's voice and the accompanying cup of coffee broke into Heero's thoughts and he looked up into the violet eyes of his lover and partner. He shook his head. "There's not really much in the file to go on."

Duo sighed and sat on Heero's lap, placing his own drink next to Heero's on the desk. He slung an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Yeah, I couldn't find much either when I looked through." Duo paused, deep in thought. "Yanno, I still can't help my gut feelin' that somehow all this shit is tied in tagether."

"I have the same feeling, Duo." Heero looked at his lover. "There's one thing in this file though that I think needs looking into further."

Duo reached over and picked up the file, scanning through the part that Heero was currently looking into. His eyes darkened as he studied the information. Having read as much as he could he turned back to Heero. "Am I guessin' right when I say there ain't much on what Bob actually does fer the company other than rewrite data and create new programs?"

"I think you just hit the nail on the head, Duo."

Duo's eyes lit up with a feral gleam that Heero recognized. It meant his lover was on to something and if Heero guessed correctly, it was the same something he had been thinking of.

"I'll bet'cha the connection fer why Bob's missin' can be found in what sort of programs and data rewrites he does." Duo grinned at Heero.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Wuffy is supposed ta be talkin' ta Leith, I wonder if he might know what his dad was working on?"

"I think we should give Wufei a call and see if he has anything of value to add to what we already know."

Duo bounced up. "I'll call him, he's supposed ta be coming around later ta pick up Paul's stuff anyway. If he hasn't already asked Leith I'll get him ta do so before he calls in."

"Good idea, Duo." Heero grabbed his lover's wrist and pulled him close for a kiss. "I knew there was a reason why I love you," he whispered.

"Yer mean afta all this time it's only my mind yer wanted me fer, Heero? And here I was thinkin' it was my handsome features, my great body and the mind blowing sex," Duo teased.

"Well, there is that too," Heero replied as he gave the long haired man a quick feel up.

Duo shivered and moaned. "Fuck, Yuy. Don't start anythin' yer can't finish right now."

"Okay." Heero removed his hand and gave Duo an evil smirk before turning back to the file.

"Bastard!"

Heero chuckled at the sound of frustration Duo made, then taking pity on his boyfriend he turned around. "I'll take good care of your *little* problem later, Duo."

"Less of the little, Yuy. I'll have yer know this equipment is above the standard package deal."

Reaching forwards, Heero took Duo completely by surprise when he grabbed the front of Duo's sweat pants and looked inside before releasing the elastic to return to its place around Duo's hips. "Yep, definitely bigger than standard issue."

Duo rolled his eyes. "I thought I was the one with the warped sense of humor here."

"What can I say? You're a good teacher and I'm an excellent student," Heero replied, continuing to tease his lover.

"Then let me tell yer, Heero, I expect yer in my office later fer detention."

"I'll be there.... Sir..."

Duo swallowed hard and his eyes glazed slightly. "I think I may need ta punish yer if yer keep this up, Yuy."

"Mmmm... Promises, promises."

"I'm going ta call Wuffers, the sooner he gets here, the sooner we can get through all this lot and then I'll deal with yer punishment." Duo spun round and left the room, trying to get his mind back from the bedroom where it desperately wanted to go.

Heero watched him leave, an amused smile on his face before turning back yet again to the file.

~ * ~ 

Quatre turned to Trowa after the employee left the room and gave a frustrated sigh. "This is hopeless," he said quietly.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Trowa replied as he looked down at the neat handwriting of his boyfriend. "There really isn't much to be found."

"No, there isn't. Our man pretty much kept to himself." Quatre and Trowa had interviewed all but one employee and hadn't gotten any more information on Shand than they had to start with. The guy was pretty much a recluse.

Trowa had gone through the file and even contacted Shand's former employers in an attempt to find out anything that would indicate why the guy would want to take the chips from WEI. The previous employer couldn't give him any more to go on than they already knew. There was simply nothing to warrant the theft or the man turning up dead.

"Let's see what this last person has to say and then collect the terrible twosome," Trowa said quietly.

Quatre gave him a smile. "I'd also like to go out to where it was that Shand was murdered and check out the scene, see if there is anything there that the police may have missed."

"I agree," Trowa said. "We might get lucky and find something."

Quatre stood and went to open the door, admitting the final person inside and motioned them to a seat before sitting himself and beginning again with the now well known routine list of questions.

~ * ~ 

Toby was bored with his game and so exited out. He glanced across at Benny, seeing the look of concentration on his friend's face he sighed softly to himself. He swung his little legs back and forth as he contemplated what to do. He thought about concocting up a silly e-mail and sending it through the system to all the computers but then decided against it. Given the recent trauma with Leith and e-mail, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

He sighed again and swung his legs harder, drumming them against the wooden panel of the lower part of the desk.

Benny frowned and hit pause. He looked over at Toby. "Can yer keep it quiet, Tob? I'm tryin' ta concentrate here."

"Sorry, but I'm bored," Toby whined.

"Why dont'cha play a game?"

"Don't wanna."

"Well, be quiets then 'cause I'm playin' one an Trowa will be back soon. Yer don't wants us ta gets inta trouble, does yer?"

"No," Toby sighed.

"Then have a looks around the files on the computer, maybe there's some other games on there, different ta what yer found already."

"I suppose so." Toby brought up the files list again and Benny went back to his game.

Knowing he'd promised not to go looking into files he shouldn't, Toby carefully went through the list displayed on the screen. He had trouble reading the titles on some of the files and remembering what Shane had once said to him, he bypassed them. _If yer can't pronounce the name then yer best ta leave it alone 'cause yer wouldn't understand it._

Toby smiled as Shane's words ran through his head. He continued to scan, pausing from time to time to open up a file, only to close it immediately when he realized that it wasn't a game but something he shouldn't be looking at.

Eyes roaming down a little further he spotted a name that caught his eye. "Battlezone". Now that looked like an interesting game. Toby drew the pointer to the file and clicked on it. The screen changed and the file came up. He looked it over with interest before selecting a sub folder. From what he could make out, this game involved the purchase of various parts to build your own army and then go out into battle. Eagerly Toby clicked again, this was more like it.

~ * ~ 

Duo headed for the vid 'phone to contact Wufei. No sooner had he sat down to place the call than the unit beeped at him. He pushed the receive button and recognizing the face on the screen he broke into a wide grin. "Howie!"

"Hey Duo, You're still looking great."

"Yer ain't too bad fer an oldie yerself, Howie." Duo's face settled into a concerned frown. "So how come yer contacting me, Howie? I mean, yer only left last night so yer ain't had chance ta get far."

"Do I need a reason to call you, Duo?" Howard chuckled.

"Nah, I guess not."

Howard's face changed to one of deep thoughtfulness. "I told you both I would call if I found out anything regarding the scrap out here in space. Well, I have some information, it might not be related to what you're investigating but I thought I'd mention it anyway."

"Well, fire away, Howard," Duo said, impatiently.

"There were five companies that we knew about that were buying up large amounts of scrap MS parts. I did a little digging of my own and guess what?"

"What, Howie?" Duo was beginning to bounce around in his chair, the suspense getting to him.

"Well, it seems that four of these companies are in fact subsidiaries of the fifth company."

The words fell like a stone and Duo's mind raced as he processed the information. "They are?"

"Yes. Seems that the mother company runs several smaller companies and had them all buying up the parts. I don't know what they want with them as I haven't found out anymore on the mother company, I thought Heero or you might be able to hack around and find that out easier than I would be able to."

"Hmmm." Duo tapped his chin. "I reckon we could, Howie. So, what's the information yer got on this mother company?"

"All I can tell you is that the company name is Automation Industries. I think they have their headquarters on a satellite out near the L3 cluster."

"Did yer say a satellite in the L3 cluster?" Duo sat bolt upright in the chair.

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong, Duo?"

"Howie, yer wonderful man!"

"Well, I always said I wasn't too bad but I wouldn't go as far as ..."

"Howie, I think yer may have given us a pretty big clue here."

"I have?"

"I'll let yer know; right now I gotta give this information ta Heero and see if he's thinkin' what I'm thinkin'."

"Okay then, Duo. Take care, kid, and call me if you need any more information."

"Thanks, Howie, I will. Yer look afta yerself. See yer."

"Good-bye, Duo."

The call was severed and Duo walked back to find Heero and tell him of Howard's call and pass on the new information. _The L3 cluster.... a satellite.... That was where they had managed to trace Bob Martins' e-mail to, somewhere near the L3 cluster...._

~ * ~ 

Toby's eyes widened as he continued to explore the contents of the file entitled "Battlezone". He was searching for the sub folder that would tell him how to play the game, what he had to do to load it up. So far he was drawing blanks. He was beginning to think this was some sort of joke when he clicked on a file that immediately flooded the screen. Toby blinked and then blinked again as he scanned the words on the screen. He swallowed and turned to Benny.

"Ummm... Benny?"

Benny sighed and paused yet again. "What now, Tob?"

"I fink yer should comes an take a look at this."

Reluctantly Benny got up from his seat and wandered over. "What is it that's so... Shit!" Benny paused, his mouth hanging open. "I fink yer shouldn't have opened that Toby."

"I didn't means ta. I thought it was a game, the name did say 'Battlezone' so I opened it." Toby was a little worried.

Benny studied the data a little more, unable to make out much of the scrambled words. What he did managed to understand though told him that this was something that Quatre and Trowa needed to know about. "I fink we should show this ta, Trowa."

"We can'ts 'cause then I'll gets inta trouble."

"No, yer won't, Toby."

"Who's going to get into trouble? What have you been up to now?" Quatre asked as he entered the office, Trowa and Dr. Richards behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't means ta open it, I thought it was a game." Toby tripped over the words in his haste to get them out.

"Open what?" Quatre asked as he began to walk over to the console.

"I fink yer needs ta look at this, Quatre. I don't understands it but it looks like it coulds have somefin ta do wiv this man yer afta."

Both Quatre and Trowa were at the console within seconds, peering over Toby's shoulders and looking at the screen. Quatre drew in a sharp breath. "Fuck!"

"Automation Industries," Trowa mused as he read down the page.

Benny looked at Toby who stared back in shock. "Quatre swore," Benny hissed.

~ oOo ~

tbc................


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Duo retraced his steps to where Heero was still studying the file, his dark haired lover looking up as he entered the room.

"That was quick. What did Wufei have to say?"

"I didn't get ta call Wuffy yet, Howie called before I got the chance."

Heero's eyebrow quirked upwards. Something was up, he could tell that from Duo's stance and the thoughtful expression on his face. "Care to share or am I going to have to play twenty questions?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was miles away."

"So I see. You going to keep it all to yourself then?"

Duo gave him a smile and walked over, sitting himself down in Hero's lap and twining his arms around the Japanese man's neck. "Howie gave me some information. Seems that the companies that are buying up all the scrap are related."

"I'm not following you here, Duo."

"Remember how we found out that there was five companies involved?"

"Hai."

"Well, accordin' ta Howie, four of these companies are subsidiaries of the fifth company. This fifth company is the mother one... and guess what else?" Duo gave a wide grin.

Heero gave him an exasperated look.

"This company has its home base on a satellite near the L3 cluster."

Heero's face changed dramatically. "Company name?"

"Automaton Industries." Duo sat back and watched the wheels turning in Heero's head.

"Isn't that where the e-mail?..."

"Yup."

"And the other four companies are?..."

"Yup."

"You know what I think?"

"Yup."

Heero shook his head. "Can't you say anything else?"

"Yup." Duo snickered as he teased his lover, Heero rising to the bait.

"What else did Howard say?" Heero decided it was best to ignore the teasing.

Duo related all of his conversation to Heero, confirming that Heero's thoughts were similar to his own. "I think we should hack around, Heero, see if we can find anythin' on this company."

"I agree." Heero placed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Mmmmm... Nice, Heero."

"You go place the call you were going to make earlier and see what you can find out from Wufei. I'll get started on this and hopefully we can get some solid evidence to work on." Heero gave Duo a hug. "Ai shiteru, Duo."

"Love you too, Hee-chan."

Heero reached for his laptop and booted it up while Duo went back to the vid 'phone to make his original call.

~ * ~ 

Paul was trying to keep his excitement under control, but it wasn't easy. They were on their way to fetch Leith from the hospital. Wufei and Sally had finally sorted out the spare room enough for Paul to be able to navigate his way to the bed without risking his life.

Wufei drove with practiced ease through the traffic and was soon pulling into the hospital car park. The three exited the small vehicle and after securing it, made their way inside the building and to Leith's room.

Leith was waiting for them, lying impatiently on the bed, bandages still secured around his body. The cast on his left arm was sticking out like a beacon. The nurse had obviously been in and dressed Leith as best she could, given his injuries. He wore a loose pair of sweat pants and sleeveless t-shirt, items that Duo had brought in for him after checking his apartment for the investigation.

"Leith!" Paul bounded into the room and across to the bed. He clasped Leith's hand in his own, wanting nothing more that to kiss the youth, but to shy to do so with Wufei and Sally there. "Yer all ready ta come home wiv us?"

"I've been ready since yesterday," Leith replied, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'll go and find the doctor and get the instructions from him in relation to your home care, Leith," Sally addressed the youth, before leaving to find said doctor.

"Is this all your belongings?" Wufei asked, pointing to the bag resting on the chair.

"Yes. That's all I have. The nurse packed it for me earlier," Leith replied.

"I'll take it down to the car then while Sally sorts things out. I will return shortly." Wufei picked up the bag and left, leaving Paul and Leith alone.

Paul was quick to take advantage of the solitude. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Leith's lips, mindful of the raw skin and healing burns.

Leith eagerly returned the kiss, Paul being the only reason he had to keep up his fight to get better. The gentle brush of lips soon changed into something hungrier; demanding even. Paul trying to put his inner feelings into the act while Leith was trying to reassure with his own response.

They broke apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Paul felt his breath catch and his heart flutter. Leith looked so vulnerable lying there. Despite the wounds and bandages and the compression suit that was fitted to the burnt areas of his body to aid the healing, he was still the most beautiful thing Paul had ever seen. He gently traced his fingers over the unburned flesh of one cheek. "I think I love yer, Leith Martins," he whispered.

Leith's heart moved into his throat as he processed the words. He raised his own hand to cup Paul's cheek, rubbing his thumb across a high cheekbone. "Don't say that, Paul. You're only fifteen. You don't know what love is yet." It broke Leith's heart to say the words, but he didn't want Paul saying them out of sympathy for him, and like he said, Paul was only fifteen and had his whole life ahead of him to discover the joys of love.

Paul looked wounded for a moment, but then a fierce determination shone in his blue eyes. "I've seen more and suffered through more in my short fifteen years than yer could ever dream of, Leith. I've never had anyone show me what yer have so far, other than Wufei an Sally, but theirs is a different, sorta carin'. Don't tell me I dunno what love is," he said, his voice strong and thick with emotion.

Leith's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I just don't want you staying with me because you feel obligated to. I mean, look at me." Leith spoke harshly. "I'm more than likely going to be scarred from the burns and my legs won't work. Who knows what other parts of me aren't functioning either. I'm a cripple, Paul; a cripple who's going to need constant care and attention and I don't want you saddled with that."

Paul lowered his face until he was inches from Leith's. "I don't give a fuck if yer never walk again. I'll carry yer if I hafta. If yer worried about yer sexual function, then don't. I really don't give a shit if we never screw around. I didn't fall in love with yer fer sex, I fell in love with yer fer the person that's inside and I don't care what yer say, I'm not fucking well going anywhere." With that said Paul captured Leith's lips in a searing kiss. He didn't care if Sally, Wufei, one of the doctors or the flying nun walked in. He loved Leith, and he knew it was love and he was damned sure he wasn't going to let Leith try to force him away. He broke the kiss momentarily. "Don't shut me out, Leith. I wanna help yer."

Leith sighed, his last resistance gone with Paul's strong words. "I'm sorry, Paul. I needed to be sure that you weren't staying with me out of sympathy. I couldn't bear it if you were."

"Never. I wouldn't do that ta yer, Leith."

Leith smiled. "I'm really lucky to have you. The heavens must have lost an angel the day you walked into my life."

"More like a demon," Paul chuckled. "I warn yer, I got a past that yer ain't dreamed about, Leith."

"Tell me about it?"

Paul's eyes darkened. "No. I don't wanna remember it if I can help it." He sighed as he looked at the hurt in Leith's eyes. "Maybe one day I'll tell yer what happened ta me an the others, but not now, it's too depressin'."

Leith didn't push it any further. He was content in the knowledge that Paul cared deeply for him and for now, that was enough. They pulled apart a little as Sally's voice could be heard in the corridor, getting louder as it approached the room until the woman herself stood in the doorway, along with Dr. Stokes.

"You can leave any time you're ready to, Leith." Dr. Stokes moved over to the bed and gazed down at his patient. "You’re one lucky man, Leith. By rights you should be dead, given the type of explosion. I've given Sally here, a copy of your file and she's already been to the pharmacy to collect your prescriptions. I will need to see you again in a week’s time to assess your progress. In the meantime, rest, let yourself heal and if you have any doubts or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thanks, Doc." Leith gave the young doctor a warm smile. "I wish there was someway I could repay you for all you have done for me."

"Happy to be of assistance, son. The best thanks you can give me, is to recuperate. I hope to see you walking again one day as well."

"You think I might?"

"There's every chance. The human body is a strange thing and I've seen all sorts of things happen that are nothing short of a miracle."

Paul grinned. "Yer hear that, Leith? I bet yer will be back on yer feet an walkin' around in no time."

Leith's smile grew as wide as it could, given his injuries.

Dr.Stokes laughed and patted Leith gently on the shoulder. "Let's just take it one step at a time, eh?"

"I will. Thanks again, Doc."

"My pleasure. I'll leave you now to get sorted out and go home. Good-bye, Leith. I'll see you in a week’s time."

"Bye, Doc."

Dr. Stokes left the room and Sally approached. "I've fetched all your medications, Leith, so as soon as you feel up to it, we can get going."

"I'm well and truly ready, Mrs. Chang. Thanks again for taking me in and looking after me. I really appreciate it with my dad missing and all." Leith's voice faltered a little with the words of his father. "I don't suppose there's been any news?"

Sally shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Leith, but Wufei will be in touch with Heero and Duo later when he calls to pick up Paul's things. Hopefully they may have something. I know that they had fetched the file from the police but I can't tell you any more than that as the rest as you can appreciate is classified."

"I guess I shall just have to keep on hoping then."

Sally gave him a smile of reassurance. "Well, you know what they say; no news is good news."

Paul gave her a *look*. Wufei chose that moment to return to the room, only to be sent back out again in pursuit of a wheelchair. He returned again a few minutes later with a wheelchair and a hospital orderly. The orderly lifted Leith from the bed and placed him in the wheelchair, locking the foot supports in place and putting Leith's feet on them. Paul took the handles and turned the chair. 

"All set ta go, buddy?"

"Drive on," Leith quipped and then grinned at Paul. "Home, James, and don't spare the horses.”

~ * ~ 

Toby and Benny sat staring at their guardian. They were both a little stunned by Quatre's language, the blonde usually remaining calm and rarely, if ever, retorting to using bad language, especially in front of children. If there was any swearing to be done it was normally Trowa who did it, but even he was usually careful around the pair. To hear the expletive coming from the mouth of the gentle Arab had pretty much rendered them speechless.

Not for long though.

"Do yer fink it mights have somefin ta do wiv this man, Benny?"

Benny nodded as he watched Trowa and Quatre skimming through the files on the screen. He didn't understand the half of it, but it seemed like they had stumbled upon something of importance.

"I need to download this and study it further, but I'd say we have some answers here," Trowa stated in his usual calm voice.

"This is looking a lot deeper than I imagined," Quatre added, as he scanned the information. "Seems our friend Shand was involved in something a bit bigger than we gave him credit for." The blonde's brow furrowed as he continued to read.

Trowa turned to Dr. Richards. "Have you by chance got a spare disc around that I can use to download this file to?"

"I'm sure I can find one," Richards replied and then disappeared into the Lab to retrieve the requested item. Moments later he returned and handed Trowa a disc.  
Trowa slipped the disc into the machine and began the process of downloading, at the same time he continued to read through some of the information. The computer beeped to let him know the download was complete and he quickly removed the disc, placing it into his pocket. He turned to Richards. "I'm going to place this file in safeguard, no one is to access it under any circumstances; understood?"

Dr. Richards nodded. "Understood."

"I take it that's all right with you, Quatre?"

Quatre looked up from the screen. "Yes, that's fine. I don't want anyone touching the file either." He moved aside to allow Trowa access to the keyboard, watching as Trowa's fingers fairly flew over the device, encrypting and sealing the file. While Heero may have been their undisputed computer whiz, Trowa wasn't far behind him.

"Done," Trowa stated and shut down the machine. "I suggest that we contact Heero. He may be able to shed some light on this company and what they do, given the resources he has at his disposal through Preventer."

"I agree," Quatre responded. He turned to face Dr. Richards. "Please, do not say anything about this to anyone."

"My lips are sealed, Mr. Winner," Richards replied.

Trowa nodded to the man before turning to Benny and Toby. "I know I should be annoyed with you for delving into files and folders that you were undoubtedly told not to..." 

Benny and Toby looked suitably sorry, hanging their heads, eyes big and wide. It was a look that Trowa knew all to well; he'd seen it on numerous occasions before, but unlike his partner, he'd become immune to it.

He gave them both a stern look in return. "But this time I won't punish you as it seems you have turned up something that is going to be of benefit to us."  
Benny and Toby's expressions changed immediately from sorrow to happiness.

"However...."

The hangdog expressions returned.

Trowa tried hard not to look amused. It never ceased to amaze him just how quickly the pair could switch their emotions. "However, if you do pull a stunt like this again, then I will have no choice but to punish you."

"We promises we won’t do nufin like it again, Trowa," Toby answered, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Whadda'ya mean, we," Benny hissed under his breath. "I didn't do nufin, yer was the one ta go snoopin' around, Tob."

Toby gave his *brother* a glare. "I foughts yer was me mate, Benny."

"I am, buts that don't mean I gots ta take the wrap fer yer."

"Fine, in that case, yer can't use my teddy bear ta take ta bed wiv yer any more."

Benny's bottom lip began to quiver. "Yer don't means that, does yer, Tob?"

Toby huffed and folded his little arms across his chest. "I does." 

Benny's lip quivered even more. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was only jokin', I'd never leave yer ta be punished by yerself."

Toby's expression softened. "I wouldn't take the bear from yer either."

Trowa had caught the quiet exchange and thought it time to intervene. "We will say no more about this then, I think you realize just how dangerous opening files that do not concern you, can be." 

Benny and Toby nodded.

"Ready to go, boys?" Quatre asked. He'd missed the whispered exchange so wasn't aware of the little *argument*.

"Sure am," Benny said and took Toby's hand.

"Me too," Toby added as he gave his friend’s hand a squeeze.

The four left the outer lab and headed for the elevator and eventually the car. 

"I think we should go straight to Duo and Heero's with this information," Quatre stated as he drove, leaving Trowa free to contemplate the disc and the information on it.

"Good idea. They should be home seeing as how it's Saturday, but I'll call them just to make sure." Trowa reached to his hip and unclipped the cell 'phone, pushing the buttons for the Yuy-Maxwell home.

The call connected after a few rings and Trowa listened as the hum of the answering machine greeted his ear.

"Hello, you have reached the perfect 'phone number of the perfect home of the perfect soldier and his perfect partner. If you wish to speak to the perfect soldier, please press one now. If you wish to speak to the perfect partner, please press two now. If you wish to leave a perfect message, please wait for the perfect beep........"

Trowa's mouth crinkled into a grin as he listened to the message. He had to hand it to Duo, no normal message was good enough for him and it was a constant source of amusement to them to see what the American would come up with next. He was about to speak when he heard Duo's voice come onto the line.

"Yuy-Maxwell residence. Sorry about that, we are home."

"Hello, Duo."

"Trowa! Great ta hear yer voice. What can I do fer yer?"

"Is Heero home as well?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Good. Would it be all right for us to call around? We have some information relating to Shand, the WEI employee that went missing and then turned up..." Trowa remembered the little ears in the back. "He turned up with an overdose of sunburn."

"Yeah, I know what yer talkin' about."

"I would appreciate it, if both you and Heero could take a look at it and see what you think."

"Sure, buddy. Drop 'round, we ain't plannin' on goin' anywhere, we're investigatin' some other stuff that came ta light."

"Thanks, Duo. We're on our way now." Trowa glanced at his watch and back to the road to see where they were. "We should be there in about twenty minutes."

"I'll keep an eye out fer yer. See yer soon."

"Bye, Duo." Trowa pushed the little button that disconnected the call and clipped the cell 'phone back on his belt. He turned to Quatre who was still concentrating on the road. "They're both home and Duo said to call round."

"Right."

"Apparently they have found something as well."

"Oh, what?"

"Duo didn't say. I'm sure they will fill us in when we get there."

The rest of the trip was passed in relative silence.

~ * ~ 

Wufei had just finished carting Leith's bag and other supplies inside their home when the vid 'phone rang. With a grumble to himself, he went to answer it. The screen fuzzed and then cleared to reveal a grinning Maxwell.

"Hey, Wuffles. How's it goin'?"

"Maxwell," Wufei responded, the irritation clearly in his tone. "What do you want?"

Duo pouted. "Why, Wuffy, yer offend me. Since when do I need an excuse ta call yer?"

"You only ever call me when you want something," Wufei replied. "Why should this time be any different?"

Duo grinned at him. "Actually I'm callin' fer Heero. Were turning up some interestin' stuff here."

"Oh?"

"Yup. We needs yer ta try and find out from Leith what sort of work his father did fer the company he works fer. We know he does rewrites and programming, but it would help if Leith could tell us exactly what sort of rewrites and programming."

Wufei frowned. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, man. Yer comin' over soon ta pick up Paul's stuff?"

"Yes. I will be there once I've finished putting Leith's things away. We have just returned from the hospital."

"Great. I'll let Heero know and we'll fill yer in when yer gets here."

"Okay. I'll talk to Leith and see what I can find out."

"Bye, Wuffers."

"Maxwell!" The growl was too late though; Duo had already disconnected the call. Wufei glowered at the fuzzy screen before switching it off and retrieving the items he'd been carrying before the call came through. He took them through to Paul's room where Leith was now safely in residence, thinking how best to tackle the subject of Bob Martins and his work.

~ * ~ 

Bob Martins found himself hauled roughly to his feet and pushed out of the small room. His eyes squinted at the bright light of the hall after the dimness of the room. He shuffled along, running his hand over the thickening stubble on his chin. He itched and longed for a shower and a shave. A change of clothes would be nice too; he must certainly be getting a little ripe by now.

He was escorted through a maze of corridors, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the metal clad walls. He was brought to a halt outside a set of double doors, which his escort opened with an ID card. They passed inside through into what looked like a large hangar and Bob recognized it as the one that had stored the mobile suits. But it was empty now. _Where the hell had the suits gone?_

He wasn't permitted to linger though. A pair of magnetic cuffs was placed on his wrists and he was pushed, unceremoniously towards a shuttlecraft that occupied the far end of the hangar. "Where are we going?" he asked his escort.

The escort ignored him, choosing to shove the butt of his rifle between Bob's shoulder blades instead and causing Bob to nearly fall. Needless to say, Bob didn't ask again.

He was herded into the shuttle and placed in a seat, the seat belt done up and his 'cuffs attached to the arm of said seat. When the guard left him, Bob tried to pull his arms away. He couldn't. The arm of the seat was obviously magnetized to hold him there. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate.

Moments later he observed several people filing into the shuttle and taking seats. Roland Grant came down the aisle towards him, pausing at Bob's seat and leaning over. "I'm sure you are interested to know what all this work you have been doing has been for?"

Bob swallowed.

"You are about to find out."

~ oOo ~

tbc.......


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wufei took the last of the items from the bag and placed them in the drawer that Paul had emptied out for Leith's things. He placed the bag under the bed and faced the tired looking youth. Paul sat perched on the edge of the bed, holding Leith's hand. Sally bustled in armed with a glass of water and pill bottles. Wufei moved to the side to let her attend to Leith, once she was finished he returned to the bedside.

"Paul, can you go and fill the plastic jug in the kitchen with water and bring it in here for Leith, please?" Sally asked.

"Sure." Paul hopped off the bed and disappeared.

I have put your medications in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'll bring them in to you when they are due to be taken," Sally informed Leith. "Now, I'll go and get you some lunch and then you must rest after that."

"Thank you," Leith replied. He was feeling rather weak and tired. The trip from the hospital had exhausted him. He looked up to see the Chinese man still standing at his bedside, something obviously on his mind. "Is there something you wish to talk to me about, Mr. Chang?"

Wufei turned his dark eyes to the youth on the bed, keeping his features neutral and trying to keep his body language non-threatening. He knew that Leith was a little wary of him and he needed the teen's trust if he was to get the information Maxwell had requested. He thought on his choice of words before speaking. "I had a call from Maxwell earlier."

Despite the fatigue, Leith's eyes lit up.

"It appears that Yuy and Maxwell may be on to something but they need a little information from you if you can give it."

"If I can help in anyway, Mr. Chang, I will."

"Good. It concerns your father and what work he does for the company that employs him. Yuy would like to know what sort of work he did."

Leith thought for a moment. "I already told them he works in the computer section, something along the lines of rewriting data and creating programs I think."

"Do you know what sort of rewrites or programs?"

Leith thought hard before replying. "No, I don't. I'm sorry but he didn't really talk much about his work, at least not to me. You could always call his boss and ask him."

Wufei gave a sigh. "That's okay. Somehow I don't think the boss is going to want to divulge too much information on your father's job, especially as he has already given his statement to the police."

"Wait! He sometimes brought work home with him so there may be something back at the apartment on the computer...." Leith's voice trailed off. The thought of the now destroyed computer weighed heavy on his mind.

"Don't worry, Leith." Wufei's voice was unusually soft. Suddenly he had an idea. "Your father, he was very much computer orientated, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't see..."

"If he is anything like Yuy, I would say he had a back up of his hard drive."

Leith's eyes sparked. "That's something I never thought of. Of course he would! He was always backing up files and the like onto disc." Leith's brow furrowed for a moment. "I don't know where he would have kept them though."

Wufei surprised Leith by giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Leave that to Maxwell, Yuy and myself, providing we have your permission to search your apartment, that is."

"If it will help to find my father then search all you want, take what you want and I hope it sheds some light as to where he is and what's going on." Leith sank back into the pillows, his exhausted state really catching up to him now.

Seeing how tired Leith was and having gotten some information that could be of use to the investigation, Wufei decided he'd questioned the youth enough. "You need to rest now. Sally will be back in a moment with your lunch and I think I should make myself scarce and take this information to Maxwell."

"I wish I could have been more help."

"You have given us plenty to work with, thank you." With one last approving nod, Wufei left the room and headed for the kitchen to tell Sally of his plans to fetch Paul's belongings and pass on the information Leith had given him.

~ * ~ 

Quatre guided the car along the street to the Maxwell - Yuy residence and pulled into the driveway. Turning the key to the off position he began to unbuckle his seat belt, Trowa following suit. They exited the car, Benny and Toby just a little ahead of them when Trowa called the pair to a halt.

"I shouldn't have to remind you both about your behavior, should I?"

Benny stared back, a solemn look on his face. "We promises ta be good." Toby just sighed; really, adults could be so monotonous at times.

"Good." Trowa continued up the pathway to the front door and rang the bell.

The steady sound of footsteps approaching could be heard and then the door was opened to reveal Duo. "Hey guys! Come in." His attention turned to Toby and  
Benny and his eyes went wide, his face lighting up in mock shock. "And who might these two be?" he teased.

Toby pouted and folded his arms. "Yer remembers us donch'a, Duo? It's Toby an Benny."

Duo made a show of scratching his head. "Toby an Benny, eh? Seems I remember a coupla kids by those names, but they wasn't as big as yer two. Are yer sure yer's Toby an Benny?"

"Of course we's sure," Benny growled. Toby continued to pout.

"Well, the pair I remember were pretty scruffy and inta all sorts of trouble," Duo continued to tease.

Toby looked him squarely in the eye. "We is Toby and Benny and yer knows it, Duo. Yer jus' teasin' us, ain'cha?"

"Of course I am, short stuff," Duo grinned and ruffled the brown mop.

Toby squealed in delight and flung himself at the braided man, the man who had been responsible for his now much happier and stable life.

Duo crouched and caught Toby in his arms, hugging the little boy close to his chest. He peered over the top of Toby's head at where Benny stood fidgeting. "Don't tell me yer too big fer a hug as well, Benny," Duo smiled and winked. Seconds later the little blonde was also enveloped in Duo's strong arms.

Trowa and Quatre watched the reunion with smiles on their faces. It was Duo who had brought the two little rays of sunshine into their lives after all, and it was touching to see how much the pair of former rats still loved the American.

"Now that's more like a welcome," Duo grinned as he continued to hug the pair.

"We missed yer, Duo," the pair chorused.

"I missed the pair of yer too," Duo quipped and then stood up, Benny and Toby still clinging to him. He hoisted Toby up onto a hip and stared at the little boy. "Been behavin' yer'selves?"

"We always does!" Toby replied indignantly.

"I bet Quat don't agree," Duo snickered and looked at his blonde friend.

"They behave themselves for the most part, Duo. But they are youngsters and somehow mischief has a way of following them around," Quatre replied good naturedly.

"Nice ta know they is upholdin' the tradition of keepin' yer on yer toes then." Duo placed Toby back on the ground and gave Benny a light squeeze to his shoulder.  
"Why don'cha all come inside, I'm sure I can rustle up some milk and cookies and I know Shane and Fayah will be pleased ta see yer both again."

"Great!" Benny yelled and darted inside the house, closely followed by Toby. 

Trowa shook his head and entered the hall, Quatre right beside him. Duo closed the door and took the lead, the other two following him through to the kitchen where another reunion was taking place. Shane was flat on his back being assaulted by two whirlwinds, each determined to tickle the youth senseless. Fayah stood to the side watching, her mouth twisted into a smile that looked ready to burst into laughter at any moment.

"I see yer found them," Duo said as he stepped over the three still wrestling on the tiles and opened the 'fridge door.

"Help me..... save me... someone... anyone..." Shane screamed out from underneath the pair of mini terrorists.

Duo paused as he shut the 'fridge door and glanced from Shane to Fayah. He raised an eyebrow in question and she just smirked in return. He stared back at the young man still writhing around. "Sorry buddy, yer on yer own." He stepped back over them and removed a couple of glasses from the cupboard and poured the milk.

Fayah fetched the biscuit tin out and set it on the table then turned to the three.

"Please..... Fayah. Save me?" Shane pleaded in-between giggles.

Fayah placed her hands on her hips as she regarded the request. Cocking her head to one side she replied. "And if I does, what's in it fer me?"

"I'll do the dishes fer a week..."

"Make it a month."

"Two weeks..."

"Three and throw in cleanin' the bathroom and yer got a deal."

"Okay! Okay! Three weeks an the bathroom, now please help get 'em off me."

Fayah laughed and rattled the biscuit tin. "Either of yer pair of scamps wants a cookie? They're home made choc chip."

At the mention of Fayah's choc chip cookies the pair immediately ceased their torment of their older *brother* and raced to the table. "Yes, please." Benny said, his face flushed.

"Me too!" Toby demanded and climbed onto a chair.

_How does she do that?_ Quatre thought. "Hey, Duo? Can I borrow her sometime please?" he asked. "I could really use her help with this pair."

"I don't think Shane would appreciate that, Quat."

"Too right," Shane growled as he stood up from the floor and smoothed his wrinkled shirt down before placing a possessive arm around Fayah's waist.

Fayah laughed. "I'm afraid I would haft'a turn down the offer, I kinda got my hands full here wiv this lot and tryin' ta train them."

"I wish you the best of luck then, Fayah. We have been trying for years to domesticate Duo, but I'm afraid we have come to the conclusion that he's totally wild and untrainable," Trowa stated in his calm voice, but his lips turned up into a small smile as he spoke.

"I think I would have to disagree with you there, Trowa." Heero's voice cut through the room as he came in and slipped behind Duo, one arm enfolding Duo's slim waist while his chin rested on Duo's shoulder. "He's perfectly trainable in other areas."

Duo smirked as Quatre reddened, Trowa hid behind his hair lest he break out into laughter while Fayah and Shane stood in shock, unused to hearing much in the way of that sort of innuendo coming from Heero. Toby and Benny took advantage of the distraction to continue their raid on the biscuit tin.

"Thanks, oh, partner of mine," Duo said as he twisted his head to place a kiss on Heero's cheek. "I don't know whether ta take that as a compliment or an insult."

Heero returned the kiss with one of his own before turning his attention back to the visitors. "Duo said you have some information in regards to the employee that worked at WEI?"

"Yes," Trowa said and fished in his pocket to pull out the disc. "This is what we found and I think you two should have a look at it."

"Right." Heero turned to Fayah and Shane. "Would you two mind entertaining our younger guests while we investigate this new evidence?"

Shane screwed his face up in a grimace. 

"We would be happy ta, " Fayah answered for them both and dug her elbow into Shane's ribs. She glanced at the biscuit tin and seeing the depleted contents shook her head. "How would yer like ta help me make some more cookies?"

"Cool!" Toby answered, Benny looked a little dubious.

"Would yer rather join me and play the new vid game I got, Benny? We can leave these pair ta cook by themselves." Shane had noticed the look on Benny's face. Even when they had run together as a gang back on L2 Benny had never shown any interest in cooking or food other than to eat it while Toby loved nothing more than to get his hands covered in flour, sugar, butter or anything else that happened to be included in the cooking process.

"If yer don'ts mind, Shane."

"C'mon, we'll leave these two *chefs* ta their cookin'." Shane took Benny's hand and led the little boy in the direction of his bedroom.

"Is that all right wiv yer, Mr. Winner? Yer don't mind if Toby gives me a hand?"

Quatre gave her a warm smile. "That's fine with me as long as Heero and Duo don't mind their kitchen being reduced to a war zone."

Heero's eyebrows quirked. "Couldn't be any worse than when Duo's cooking," he replied.

"Hey! I resent that remark. I always clean up afta myself," Duo huffed but the smile was on his face.

"Yes, you do always clean up your mess, don't you..." Heero purred.

Trowa gave a discreet cough. "Gentlemen, if you have quite finished; may I suggest that we adjourn and take a look at this disc?"

"Good idea, Tro." Duo wriggled from his lover’s grasp and led the way out of the kitchen and towards the office, Heero following along with Trowa. Quatre paused for a moment to address Toby before following them.

"You make sure to behave yourself, Toby, and do what Fayah tells you to, okay?"

"He'll be fine, Mr. Winner." Fayah ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Thank you, Fayah."

~ * ~ 

Heero was hard at work on the computer, Trowa hanging over his shoulder while Duo and Quatre were discussing what each of them had found. Heero let a slow whistle pass through his teeth as he read the files on the disc. "Shit!"

"That's what I thought too," Trowa stated. "Seems our friend Shand was getting into something way over his head."

"I'd hazard a guess that he didn't have a clue to start with, was just simply a messenger and then found out a little more than he should have."

"And when he started to ask questions or want more from them for his part, they silenced him." Heero's fingers manipulated the mouse with the ease of practice.  
"So, what did yer find, Heero?"

"According to what Trowa and Quatre have on this disc, it seems that the guy, Shand was stealing highly sophisticated chips from WEI and passing them on to this company, Automaton Industries..."

"Ain’t that the one that Howie..."

"Hai."

"Fuck!"

"I think we are going to need to talk to Une again on this."

"What's all this mean?" Quatre asked.

Duo turned to the blonde. "Howie called, the scrap that has been disappearing faster than it should, is apparently being bought up by several different companies."

"There's nothing unusual about that, Duo. Lots of companies buy up scrap."

"Yeah, I know, but.... Four of these companies have been buyin' specific parts..... namely MS parts. Also they have been buyin' up circuitry and the like from the other scrap companies," Duo sighed. "These four companies are all subsidiaries of one mother company..."

"Let me guess," Quatre said, his eyes narrow. "Automation Industries?"

"Bingo."

Heero took up the conversation then. "Howard said that the company has its headquarters on a satellite near the L3 cluster..."

"And that's where we managed ta trace the e-mail from Leith's father to," Duo finished.

"Shit!"

"Christ, this is getting more complicated than findin' a virgin in a whorehouse," Duo growled.

Three sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"Just a figure of speech, guys," Duo blushed.

"You think that Leith's missing father may be tied into this as well?" Trowa stated calmly.

"Well, it certainly seems to be pointing in that direction," Heero frowned. "Although..."

"What, Heero?" Duo leaned forwards.

"If Leith's father is working for this company, why would he stage his own kidnapping and then send a malicious e-mail to his son, knowing that Leith could be killed from it?"

"Good point." Quatre thought long and hard. "Those chips that Shand stole were the ones we were to use in the new project for the Air Filtration and Climatic control systems on L2."

"That sounds about fucking right. Anything that's set ta improve things fer L2, somehow gets fucked up. No wonder the colony is stuffed," Duo muttered.

"We can replace the chips, Duo, and L2 will have its new systems, of that you can be sure, but..." Trowa paused and turned to Heero. "Those chips were highly sophisticated and specially designed. They can be modified if you know what you're doing, to suit any other purpose."

"Such as?" Heero knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit.

"Mobile dolls for one."

The silence in the room was deafening; then Duo spoke.

"Why would anyone want ta build Mobile Dolls? All the suits, including the Gundams were destroyed after the wars. From what Howie has said and what I know from the salvage business, all the scrap from space in regards ta suit parts had ta be registered and then melted down fer somethin' else."

Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard. "There has to be something, anything that will tell us what sort of business this Automaton Industries is into."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Heero." Quatre stared at the Japanese man. "There's a vital part of the puzzle missing, I hope we can find it... and soon."

The chiming of the doorbell broke the conversation for the moment and Duo went to answer the summons. "Wuffy!"

"Maxwell!" Wufei warned.

"Glad yer could make it, 'Fei. The guys are all in the office. Tro and Quat are here as well and have some information that's makin' this case smell worse than a sewer."

"Do you have to be so..... crude, Maxwell?"

Duo grinned. "Come on through and yer will see exactly what I mean."

Wufei had no choice but to follow Duo through to the office. He nodded to each of the ex-pilots as he entered. "Maxwell informs me that you have some new information?"

"Hai. Take a seat, Chang. I'll explain all that we have so far, as well as our suspicions as to what is going on."

Wufei sat and listened in silence as Heero gave him the facts. Trowa added in the bit from WEI and Shand, along with their suspicions on that. Heero finished with the summary of all the information.

Wufei rubbed at his temples, lost in thought. Then he stared straight at Heero. "I have managed to find out a little from Leith in relation to his father."

All eyes turned to the Chinese man.

"Leith couldn't tell me much, all he really knows is that his father does re-writes and creates programs for the company he works for. What exact type of programs and re-writes, he doesn't know."

Heero groaned. He knew the key to this mystery lay in Leith's father..... somehow.

"However..." Wufei cleared his throat. "He did say that his father brought work home with him on occasions and that it would be logged into the hard drive of his father's computer."

"But his dad's computer has kinda been blown up, Wuff..... Wufei." Duo saw the glare and quickly amended himself, now was not the time to tease Wufei.

"I know that! Have you ever heard of backup, Maxwell?"

Heero's eyes lit up. "I'm sure he would have kept a backup of his hard drive. If he was as computer orientated as Leith says, then he's sure to have one."

"But where?" Quatre asked.

"In his apartment," Wufei replied.

"Then what are we sittin' here on our arses for?" Duo stated as he jumped to his feet. "Let's get goin' back ta Leith's apartment and find it."

"Trowa, would you and Quatre mind accompanying Duo back to Leith's apartment and searching for anything that might resemble a backup? Wufei and I will remain here and go over what we have and see if we can't find anything more that will give us a lead as to what this company is up to." Heero stood and stretched his aching muscles.

"Sure, Heero. As long as you don't mind us leaving Benny and Toby here," Quatre replied for both himself and Trowa.

"That won't be a problem, Shane and Fayah will be happy to keep an eye on them for you."

"What makes yer so sure about that?" Duo asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"If they want an increase in their allowance this week then I'm sure they won't mind," Heero stated smugly.

Duo shook his head. "Bastard."

"Ahh... but you still love me."

Duo's eyes softened. "And don't yer know it," he growled quietly then placed a quick kiss to Heero's lips. "C'mon guys, the chariot awaits. Let's go do some diggin'."

~ * ~ 

Two hours later, Duo was all but ready to give up. He ran his hand through his bangs in frustration, glaring at the numerous discs he'd already managed to discount. "Shit! It's like lookin' fer a needle in a haystack."

Quatre looked up from his pile. "I have to agree with you there, Duo. It does seem pretty daunting, but it has to be here somewhere."

"I think I may have found it," Trowa suddenly said and held a golden disc up for them to see.

"Tro, if yer weren't already involved I'd kiss yer, but I don't need blondie scratching my eyes out."

"I wouldn't do that!" Quatre looked affronted. 

Duo grinned and leaned over towards Trowa. "Yer sure about that?" Keeping one eye on the staring blonde he placed a kiss to Trowa's lips. "Thanks, man."

Trowa looked stunned and nearly dropped the disc; Quatre went a deep shade of red as the green eyed monster reared up inside him.

Duo plucked the disc from Trowa's fingers, his laughter echoing around the apartment. "Let's get this back ta Heero."

~ * ~ 

tbc.......


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

While Trowa, Quatre and Duo had gone to Leith's apartment to try and find the back up disc, Wufei and Heero had set about finding out what they could in regards to the company known as ‘Automaton Industries’. Armed with the information from the file Trowa had brought, they scoured through the information trying to find something to give them a clue as to what this company manufactured and what it wanted with all the scrap.

Heero gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his bangs. It was yet another dead end.

"It seems there isn't much about on this company at all," Wufei stated as he scoured the data on the screen.

They had gone through shipping records, taxation and tariff records; hell, they had even searched through the employment lists as well as the advertising companies. All they had managed to find was that the company made robots, specifically robots for other companies that required specialized automatics for dangerous occupations and hazards, jobs that would prove almost certainly fatal for humans to do.

"Well, that would account for circuitry and some of the scrap. They would need to ensure that the robots were tough for some of these jobs," Wufei stated.

"That might be all well and good, but the amount of scrap they have purchased far exceeds anything they would need for production of the number of robots they have either sold or have on order. No, there is something more to this. Why would they need to have Shand steal the chips? With the sort of operation they're running, they would be able to buy the chips they require for these specific types of robot from any of the major computing companies, either that or have them made to order."

"Unless they have something in particular they want these chips for... Robots... Dolls...." Wufei mused.

Heero looked at him, a sudden dawning on his face. "You don't think?"

"It's highly possible. Run those invoices back through again."

Heero complied and Wufei scanned the various invoices, noting the amounts of scrap as well as various other items either scavenged from space with the scrap or purchased through the various yards scattered around the colonies and earth.

Only about a third is accounted for in these invoices," Heero began. "Based on what Howard has told Duo there is a stack more out there that is unaccounted for."

"I don't like this," Wufei said quietly. "Somehow, I think Leith's father is the key to this riddle."

"You and me both, Chang," Heero replied. "I hope that the others can find a backup disc, but in the meantime, I'm going to do some digging on the net and see if I can't find anything on Bob Martins."

"You're intending to hack into the computer company he works for, aren't you?" Wufei stated.

Heero declined to answer, offering a smirk by way of reply.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Just don't leave any trace of you being in there," he warned. "Une would frown upon Preventer being charged with hacking."

"Since when have you known me not to be careful, Chang?"

Wufei just ‘humphed’ in reply and then settled back into the chair to await the findings... if any.

~ * ~

Quatre did his best to control his jealousy, knowing that Duo was only baiting him.

Trowa managed to recover from the sudden invasion to his person and glanced over at Quatre, trying to convey to the blonde that he hadn't participated in the kiss willingly.

Quatre gave him a reassuring smile in return, letting his lover know that he completely understood.

"Are yer gonna sit there all day or are yer comin' back with me ta get this looked at?" Duo asked as he walked towards the doorway, smirking at the reactions he'd drawn from the pair.

"Right behind you," Quatre said as he stood and went to follow the American.

Trowa rose gracefully and followed along, brushing against his little lover as he caught him up. Trowa placed his hand on the small of Quatre's back and leaned over to whisper softly so only Quatre could hear. "I love you, and only you."

Quatre turned his head. "I know."

They were soon on their way back to the Yuy-Maxwell residence, disc tucked safely in Duo's pocket.

~ * ~

Heero had managed to hack into the files at Past and Present Technologies and was busily working his way through the personnel data, trying to locate the file of one Bob Martins. He wasn't having a whole lot of luck. The company obviously had some expert people working for them as the security on the data base was pretty good. Heero was impressed. He knew he would be able to get through, it was just going to take time and he wasn't sure how much time they had.

Wufei watched patiently, occasionally making suggestions and filtering through the various information data that came up on the screen. His eyes were beginning to ache and he rubbed them in an attempt to ease them a little.

Fayah stuck her head around the door jamb. "Would either of yer like a drink?"

Wufei gave the girl a smile. "I would love a cup of tea if it's not too much trouble."

Heero continued to type at the keyboard, never raising his head but replied. "Coffee please, Fayah."

"I'll go make them." Fayah left and Wufei returned his attention back to the screen.

A few minutes later Fayah returned with Toby, each was carrying a mug. Toby was looking very important at being trusted to bring Wufei his tea. He carefully walked up to the Chinese man and offered the mug. Wufei took it, a small smile playing on his lips. "Thank you, Toby."

"Yer's welcome, sir," Toby beamed.

Fayah set Heero's mug down beside him, Heero giving her a distracted murmur of thanks. Turning back to see how Toby was faring, she watched in amusement as Wufei thanked the little boy.

Toby turned to look at Fayah. "I didn' spill a drop, Fayah," he said proudly.

"Yer did very well, Toby. Now, how's about we goes an' checks on those cookies, they should be just abouts done by now."

Toby's grin got even wider at that prospect. "Let's go!" Grabbing Fayah's hand, he pulled the girl from the room and did his best to drag her back to the kitchen.

Heero continued to work at getting through the security that surrounded the personnel files of the staff, finally he gave a sigh. "I'm in."

Wufei closed the distance between himself and the screen once more as Heero scanned the data, looking for the file on Bob Martins.

"Got it," Heero said and moved the cursor around the screen. He opened the file and the information on Martins came up on the screen.

"Scroll down slowly," Wufei stated as he perused the information. There was the usual blurb, Name, Address, DOB, references, skills and previous employment. "Go into the skills file," Wufei commanded. Heero obeyed, clicking on the file and opening it up. At that point Trowa, Quatre and Duo returned.

Heero looked up from the screen as the three walked into the room. "Any luck?" he asked.

Duo pulled the disc from his pocket and handed it over. "Trowa managed ta find it. We're pretty sure that's it. Shit! Yer wanna see all the discs that guy has," he said as he flopped into a chair.

"There were quite a few to go through," agreed Trowa.

Heero retrieved his laptop from its bag and placed it on the table next to the computer he was currently working on; booting it up he slipped the disc into the slot and waited patiently for the thing to load. While it was humming away, he turned back to the three. "We have managed to find out quite a bit on Automaton Industries."

Quatre leaned forwards from his position next to Trowa on the couch. He was making sure to put himself between Duo and his boyfriend. "What did you find?"

"The company, it seems, makes automotive robots, designed and programmed specifically for use in areas where it would be potentially fatal for humans to go. Jobs such as disarming space mines, where it wouldn't matter so much to lose a machine. That would account for them purchasing the scrap from the war," Wufei told them.

"But the invoices don't add up to the amount of stuff they have purchased. In fact, it only accounts for a third of it," Heero added.

"So where is the rest of it? And what are they doing with it?" Trowa asked.

"That is what we hope to find out and I'm sure the key lies with Bob Martins," Heero replied.

The computer beeped to indicate it had finished loading the disc; Heero turned around and glanced at the screen. "Chang, would you mind going through that to see what you can find in relation to the re-writes Martins was doing?"

Wufei nodded and turned the laptop to face him.

"Trowa, you and Quatre mind helping him? Duo, you can give me a hand to continue going through these personnel files."

Trowa and Quatre moved behind Wufei and began to scan the screen's information while Duo draped himself over Heero's shoulder and began the search through the files.

~ * ~

The shuttle seemed to travel for ages, or so Bob thought. He couldn't see much out of the window, just the inky blackness of space. _God, how the hell had he ended up in this mess?_ He reclined his head back and closed his eyes, immediately Leith's face sprang up to torture him. Leith smiling, Leith joking around, Leith with his car, Leith lying on a stretcher covered in blood...

Bob gasped and his eyes shot open. _Leith..... Would he ever see his son again?_

The throb of the shuttle's engines changed and Bob looked out the window. He could just make out the gray, metallic structure of a satellite and realized they had reached their destination point. The craft shuddered as the engines were manipulated to allow it to dock and soon there was a distinct metal *clang* as the shuttle connected to the satellite.

The engines were cut and an eerie silence greeted Bob's ears, but it only lasted for a moment. The shuttle soon became a hive of activity, people moving about, the main doors opened and various people exited. Bob began to think they had forgotten all about him, but then a guard approached and turned the magnetic force that held Bob's 'cuffed arms to the seat, off. Bob raised his arms and pushed himself up as the guard had indicated. His hands were soon cuffed back together though and he was pushed along the aisle towards the door.

"Where are we?" Bob asked the guard.

There was no reply.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

The guard grunted and shoved him forward.

"Didn't we get out of the bed on the wrong side this morning," Bob sneered sarcastically.

That little quip earnt him a rather sharp blow with the butt of the rifle to the side of his head.

Bob stumbled and saw stars, his vision blurring momentarily and then clearing. His face throbbed and he made a mental note not to try that again. A few more corridors and they arrived at what Bob presumed to be their destination. The steel door slid open and he was pushed inside.

He stared around him. It was a control room of sorts.... a very large control room.

One side was completely clear, the huge *window* taking up the entire area and giving a perfect view of the universe outside. In the center was a large semi circular console with two rows of other consoles behind it. There were four seats in the main console and Bob gathered that whatever it was this room was used for, the orders came from those four seats. He didn't get a chance to ponder any further as Grant came in.

"Ahh... good. What do you think of my little set up?" he asked.

Bob declined to answer.

Grant just smirked and turned to the guard. "Take him away, clean him up, feed him then let him rest for a while. I will require him back here in five hours."

The guard saluted then turned to Bob. "You heard the boss, move it." He pushed Bob towards the door.

"Here we go again," Bob muttered under his breath. _What the hell am I going to have to do now?_

~ * ~

"Well, I'll be," Quatre stated as he gazed at the current information on the screen.

"He's certainly rather talented," Trowa added.

Wufei just frowned and then spoke to no one in particular. "He must be quite the expert in his field."

Heero and Duo meanwhile, had delved deeper into Bob's records but couldn't find much to assist them. "What yer found, guys?" Duo asked as he switched his attention to the screen in front of Wufei.

Wufei stretched, his spine popping as the joints loosened. "It seems that Mr. Martins is one of the top programmers in this company."

"We already know that, Wuffers, give us somethin' we don't know."

"Do you want to hear this or not, Maxwell?" Wufei replied in his cold voice.

Heero gently pulled on Duo's braid. "Be quiet, baka!"

Duo yelped and pulled his braid from Heero's grasp and held it possessively in his own.

"According to what we have found on this back up, he does most of the programming for the military."

Trowa took over. "It seems that the company has a large contract with the military to create scenarios for soldiers to gain experience without actually going into battle."

"Sort of like a vid game?" Duo asked.

"Yes. In fact, it looks like a type of VR system from what I can make out here. Martins is responsible for writing up the new programs as well as altering the current ones, thereby giving the soldiers in training new and varied situations to deal with," Trowa finished.

"Well, that would make sense," Heero stated.

"Huh?"

"I've found something rather interesting on Mr. Martins." Heero turned back to his computer and typed in a few commands.

The rest of the group crowded around behind him, eager to see what it was that Heero had found.

"Well, fuck me!"

"No thanks, Maxwell, I'll leave that to Yuy," Wufei said.

Duo's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the Chinese man. Trowa and Quatre both wore grins they hadn't a hope in hell of hiding and Heero sat there, not sure if his hearing was playing up or not.

"Wuffers just made a joke... Glory be, put out the flags and call the United Earth Sphere. This has got ta be recorded in the history books!" Duo crowed.

Heero cleared his throat. "As much as I appreciate Chang leaving the fucking of my boyfriend to me and the offer from said boyfriend, I think we should get back to the task at hand."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Shit! Aren't we all just the comedians today?"

Quatre snickered. "Losing your touch, Duo?"

Duo spun around. "Yer just jealous 'cause I kissed yer lover and not you."

Quatre went a deep shade of red again. "I am not jealous." _Yeah, right!_

Heero's head snapped up. "You kissed Trowa?"

"Umm... errr...."

"You kissed Trowa?" The words were repeated, a little stronger this time.

"It wasn't..... it isn't what yer think, Heero."

"Children... If you have quite finished..." Wufei tried to bring some order back... and failed.

"I'll deal with you later," Heero growled at his lover.

Duo swallowed. "Ooh... you promise?"

"Yuy! Maxwell! That's enough. You can sort out your jealousy issues and punishments later, right now we have a case to solve." Wufei's voice was sharp and brooked no argument.

Duo poked his tongue out at Quatre and then turned his attention back to what was being displayed on the screen.

"This is Martins' personnel file registered with the company," Heero began. "When I go into the skills file it lists that Martins has worked in the military before."

"A lot of people have worked in the military before, Heero," Quatre said.

"Hai, but, when I go into the previous employment records, he's listed as having worked in communications for another company. The information on what he did with the military isn't here... or it's been removed."

Wufei closed on the screen. "I see. All it says, is that he was employed by the military, but not what he did."

Heero's eyes took on a glint. "I have a hunch. Chang, pass me the laptop would you?" he said and then taking the laptop, his fingers flew over the keys.

"Heero, What are yer doing?" Duo asked.

Heero held up a hand. "Just wait a moment. If my hunch is correct..." The screen flickered and new information came up. "Aa. I thought that might have been the case."

"What?" four voices echoed behind him.

"Bob Martins worked in the military, yes. But what he did was classified. He worked for OZ."

"That bastard."

"Hang on a minute, Duo. Don't condemn the man just yet. We don't know anything about him other than what we have here. There are lots of former OZ soldiers out there, all living normal lives just like you and I are," Heero said. "Well, as normal as we can be."

"I guess yer right."

"Think about it, Duo," Trowa said quietly. "We were all Gundam pilots and five of the most wanted men out there during the war. The governments refused to make our identities public knowledge knowing that there are many people out there that would like nothing more than to see us dead. It must be the same for the OZ people too. Many of them that survived could also be on people's *hit* lists for their part in the war."

"Yeah, it makes sense," Duo sighed. "So, do yer think yer can hack in a little more and find out what exactly he did fer OZ?"

"I'll need to find OZ's files and go from there, but I can't see why not," Heero replied and then began to type away again.

The sound of Quatre's cell phone suddenly pierced the air and the Arab scrabbled at his belt trying to unclip the thing. Finally he managed it and popped the device open, pressing it to his ear. "Winner speaking."

Heero continued in his efforts to hack into the OZ data and locate Martins' file while Trowa watched the various emotions flit over Quatre's face. Duo was absorbed in Heero's hunting while Wufei reclined back again and watched what was going on around him.

"I see," said Quatre.

There was the sound of a voice on the other end of the line.

"Thank you. I appreciate the call. No, no, keep him there. My partner and I will come right down. Good-bye." Quatre folded the 'phone back up and clipped it to his belt before turning to Trowa. "That was Detective Nicholls; it seems they have managed to find the person who murdered Shand."

~ oOo ~

tbc......


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~ Flashback ~

"Thank you. I appreciate the call. No, no, keep him there. My partner and I will come right down. Good-bye." Quatre folded the 'phone back up and clipped it to his belt before turning to Trowa. "That was Detective Nicholls; it seems they have managed to find the person who murdered Shand."

~ End Flashback ~

There was silence in the room. Trowa looked at Quatre. "They have?"

"Yes. They are holding him at the station awaiting further instructions from Preventer. We need to go down there and question him, see what we can find out in relation to Shand's death and the missing chips. Once we have finished the police will formally charge him with the murder and he will stand trial. Depending on what we find out from him, those charges may be added to."

"Then I suggest you both get going and report back once you have finished your questioning," Wufei stated.

"Yes, yes, you're right," Quatre mused. "I think we should drop Benny and Toby back home first, heaven knows how long we will be at the station. I'm sure Rashid won't mind watching them and putting them to bed if we are delayed for some time."

Quatre and Trowa stood, Heero looked up from his typing and Duo also turned to face them. "Let us know what happens," Heero stated.

"We will," Trowa replied. "I will collect the terrible twosome and thank Shane and Fayah for watching them." Trowa exited the room in search of his *sons*.

"We will be in contact soon," Quatre said as he also left the room.

"Good luck, Quat," Duo said softly as he escorted the blonde to the door where Trowa met him, Benny and Toby each holding onto one of his hands. Duo ruffled each of the boy's hair in turn. "Yer both behave now fer Rashid and come visit us again soon."

"We promises ta be good," Toby sighed out.

"Why does everyone keep on tellin' us ta behave ourselves? Anyone would fink we was really bad or somefin," Benny grumbled.

Duo laughed. "It's a grown up thing, kinda expected of us, yanno?"

"Jus' like we kids is supposed ta always ask heaps of questions and be generally annoyin' and stuff," Toby stated, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, short stuff, somethin' like that." Duo turned to Quatre who had watched the exchange with mild amusement. "I hope yer manages ta get some information outta this guy, somethin' that we can use."

"So do we, Duo. So do we," Quatre replied. "Okay guys, go hop in the car."

"See yer later, Duo. Thanks fer lettin' us play," the pair chorused as they headed out the door and to the waiting car.

"Anytime, guys!" Duo watched until Trowa and Quatre were in the car and driving off before he shut the door and went back to the office and Heero.

Wufei leaned over Heero's shoulder as the information flashed across the screen. Heero's fingers continued to manipulate the keyboard at an alarming pace as his eyes scanned the various items of data that were displayed.

"How's it goin'?" Duo asked as he sauntered back in.

"Hn. It's taking longer than I thought; OZ has been quite meticulous in the protection of their files," Heero replied.

Duo dropped into the chair and relaxed back. "I guess yer can't blame them. I mean, they would have a lot of shit ta keep under wraps."

"Try that one," Wufei said as he pointed to a particular set of data on screen.

Heero hit the keyboard to action the request and moments later had infiltrated the data source Wufei had indicated. "Fuck!"

"I second that, Yuy," Wufei said.

Duo bounded up and looked over Heero's other shoulder. "Holy shit!"

The data scrolled over the screen, the three agents absorbing the information like sponges. "Who would'a guessed?" Duo stated as he began to read.

~ * ~

Bob Martins was taken to a small containment area, the guard closing and locking the door behind them. "Through there," the guard said and pushed Bob towards a door way.

Bob complied, and found himself in a smaller room that contained a shower stall and small bench on which sat soap, a towel and a change of clothes. He turned to look at the guard.

"The boss said you were to get cleaned up, have a meal and rest before returning to the control room. Take a shower." It was a command, not a request.

Bob walked silently to the small bench and began to remove his shirt. He noted the guard still present in the room and turned to face him. "I take it you're going to watch?"

The guard had the decency to redden slightly, but nodded.

Bob sighed and turned back around to remove his pants. "I hope you get your jollies then," he muttered under his breath as he dropped the pants. He removed his underwear, still keeping his back to the guard and reached for the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and picked up the soap before entering the small stall and turning the water on. He wasn't about to refuse a shower, he couldn't remember when he'd last had one; was it two days? ... Three? ... A week seemed to be more like it judging by the smell.

The water coursed over his skin, washing away the grime and the tension. Bob allowed himself the small luxury of enjoying the spray as it soothed his tired muscles. Picking up the soap, he began the task of cleansing himself.

~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre drove to the police station in silence; each was locked in their own thoughts and the up coming interrogation. Pulling into the parking lot and cutting the engine they got out of the car and prepared themselves for the ordeal. Trowa walked around the car and quickly took Quatre into his arms, holding the small blonde close to him and brushing his lips over the sweet, ruby ones of his lover.

Quatre smiled up at his tall partner and returned the kiss with one of his own. "When this is over I think I will need a good, long massage," he breathed out.

"Now that is a request I can fulfill," Trowa replied with a smile.

"Then let's get inside and get this over and done with so you can take me home and relax me."

Trowa shook his head. "Come on then," he said and began to lead the way into the police station.

They were met inside by a helpful Sergeant who fetched Detective Nicholls for them. "Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton," the detective said as he shook hands with the two. "Thank you for coming down here so quickly."

"Where is the suspect?" Quatre asked, his voice calm but commanding. He remembered the treatment they had received before from the detective's partner and he wasn't about to go through that again.

"This way, gentlemen." Detective Nicholls led them down a corridor to a small room that contained a table and four chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by the suspect, while Detective Masaki sat part way upon the table. Trowa gave the detective a look of distaste, noting the small tremor that ran through the man's body as he shifted from the table.

"Thank you, detectives. My partner and I will take over this questioning for now. Please leave the file and any other relevant material on the table. We will call you when we are finished." Quatre addressed the two detectives with a voice of authority, one that demanded instant cooperation.

Nicholls picked up the file and handed it to Trowa. "All that we have, including the evidence for his arrest is in there."

"Thank you." Trowa took the file and opened it, eyes scanning over the pages.

Nicholls and Masaki left, Masaki giving Quatre a *look* as he passed the blonde. Quatre ignored it; the man was an idiot in his opinion and not worth wasting either breath or time on. He turned to the figure sitting in the chair.

The man sat, hunched over, hands wedged deeply in pockets with a hat pulled down, hiding his face and his legs crossed at the ankle. For all intents and purposes he seemed to be totally relaxed and calm but Trowa could tell different. There was an underlying tension to the body, something akin to when the big cats were disturbed and on edge. Trowa was used to dealing with skittish animals.

Quatre took the proffered file from Trowa, sitting down in one of the empty chairs and proceeding to go through the pages. He knew that Trowa would watch his back and size up the suspect while he went through the information on the sheets of paper.

Fielding kept his face low and his body as relaxed as he could. His mind was reeling though, so many thoughts tumbling around and getting mixed up. He knew why he was there, knew he was charged with Shand's death and knew they couldn't possibly pin it on him though. Davis had seen to that.... hadn't he? He took the chance to glance at the pair who had replaced the detectives; they didn't look all that smart in his opinion, too young for a start. Fielding smiled to himself. This would be easy; he would manage to talk his way out of this without even breaking a sweat.

Trowa noted the slight change in the posture, the subtle softening of the shoulders and smiled inwardly. Good, the man was obviously making his first mistake.… Underestimating his opponents.

Closing the file, Quatre took a deep breath and turned to face the man. "Your name is James Fielding?"

The figure grunted.

"From what I have read in this file you are charged with the murder of a man called Shand, correct?"

"That's what they reckon."

"And you are disputing the fact?"

"What do you fucking think? Of course I'm disputing the fact," Fielding growled.

Quatre ignored the man's sullen attitude. "It seems to me that the police have a pretty good case against you."

"In your opinion."

Trowa moved to stand behind Quatre and looked over his shoulder at the pages in the file. "I'd say there is enough evidence in there to convict you of murder in the first degree, which, if memory serves me correct, is punishable by the death penalty," Trowa stated calmly and then raised his eyes to study the man. The posture had shifted slightly.

Fielding began to sweat a little. _Maybe it was going to take a little longer to talk his way out of this than he'd first thought._ He reached into his pocket and removed a packet of cigarettes, pulling one from the pack he quickly lit it and inhaled the rich smoke, blowing it back out moments later.

Quatre resisted the urge to cough, instead he pressed on. "Where did you meet Shand? What was your association with him?"

Fielding turned his face slightly and gave Quatre a sneer. "Who?"

Trowa felt his fists curling, but Quatre continued with his questions, remaining calm as always. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. What I want to know is... what was your association with him?"

Fielding declined to reply, blowing smoke instead into the blonde's face.

This time Quatre did cough. He reached for his handkerchief to smother the smoke and stop his coughing. Meanwhile Trowa moved around the table and before Fielding knew what was happening, the cigarette had been plucked from his fingers and ground out on the floor. He looked up in surprise, to be met with a pair of green eyes that promised him... Pain?

"Smoking is bad for you," Trowa stated. "And so is lying. The police have matched the tire prints from the crime scene to those of your vehicle. A bullet matching those contained within your firearm was located and removed from within a tree, also at the crime scene. The speed, trajectory and angle of the bullet, combined with the placement of the body all show it was the bullet that disabled the victim, even if it was the resulting inferno that finally killed him." Trowa moved away and stood behind his blonde partner, keeping a careful eye on Fielding.

Fielding felt the sweat increase and nervously rubbed his palms along his thighs, uncrossing his legs and pushing himself a little deeper into the chair. He still declined to speak though.

"I'm sure that you knew Shand was an employee of Winner Enterprises, Fielding," Quatre stated, his voice still calm.

"Really? Well, lucky for him," Fielding replied, sarcastically.

"Did you also know he was stealing from the company?"

Fielding shrugged.

"To be more precise he was stealing high tech computer chips and to date those chips have not been recovered."

"So? What has all that got to do with me? I never knew the guy." Fielding was still sticking stubbornly to his story.

"Those chips could only be used for certain types of programming, something that was beyond Shand's capabilities and so therefore he must have been stealing them for someone else." Quatre continued to press on, determined to make the man crack.

Fielding was equally as determined to plead innocence.

It was Trowa who delivered the final blow. Striding over to the man in the chair, Trowa noted the changes in the body language. The man was getting more and more unsettled by the minute, even if he didn't openly portray it, Trowa could detect it. He was like a wild animal that was slowly being backed into a corner, all it needed was the final push and he would crack. Trowa lowered his face until he was millimeters from the suspect's face, the rankness of his breath stinging Trowa's nostrils. He made eye contact... and spoke.

"Your alibi for the night of Shand's death..."

Fielding swallowed.

"...does not check out. In fact he was rather helpful, stating he hadn't seen you at all until late that night and when you did arrive you smelt of smoke." Trowa let that little bit of information sink in. It was a long shot but Trowa had seen things like this work before and it was obvious that the man was going to resist them for sometime to come. They needed the confession, needed information and needed it now, they couldn't play twenty questions.

Fielding looked up at Trowa. "You're bluffing. I spent the evening in question with Mark Davis; he's already confirmed that with the police."

"Has he? I'm afraid I beg to differ. Mr. Davis has told both us and the police that he didn't see you until later that evening."

"That can't be right. I was there early in the evening, I spent all night there." Fielding's voice rose a little. His mind was whirling. _Davis had promised him he would stand as his alibi and Fielding had no reason to doubt the other man. But what if..._

"I think you have been sold out," Quatre said quietly and then leaned across the table. "May I make a suggestion here?"

Fielding looked up, his eyes betraying his inner turmoil.

"Why don't you cooperate with us? Answer our questions and when your case goes to trial it will look much better for you, the acknowledgment of your assistance should give you a lighter sentence; at the least it could mean the difference between the death penalty and life imprisonment." Quatre dangled the proverbial carrot.

Trowa watched the suspect carefully. He noted the subtle shift of the body, the way the eyes told of the conflict. "Whether you help us or not, is irrelevant. We will track down what is going on, it may take a little longer, but we will get to the bottom of this. So, you can either help us, and obtain a lighter sentence, or remain stubborn and start planning your funeral now because we will find out anyway."

Fielding turned away.

"Fine, have it your way." Quatre made to stand and turned to address Trowa. "I will let Preventer HQ know that the suspect has been unwilling to cooperate and leave him in the custody of the police."

Trowa nodded. "In that case I will bring in Davis and get his confession down on paper." The pair went to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Trowa gave Quatre a small smile as they turned around. "Yes?" Trowa asked.

"You give me your word that I won't get the death sentence?"

"Only if you cooperate."

Fielding lowered his eyes. "All right then. What is it you want to know?"

~ * ~

"This is getting more and more complicated by the minute," Wufei stated as he continued to read.

"No wonder Martins' file was classified; if word of this got out he would be lynched," Heero stated, his mouth set into a grim line.

"I wonder if Leith knows about this?" Duo said as he rubbed his chin.

"I doubt it. It isn't the sort of thing you would be telling people, especially your family. I mean, after all the harm that system did, I for one would be only too happy to forget about it," said Heero as he continued to peruse.

"Yeah, I guess it ain't the sorta thing yer would go around tellin' people."

"Well, if he is in the L3 cluster it would make sense to check out this Automaton Industries a little closer," Wufei said as his mind thought on possible scenarios.

"If they produce highly skilled robotics then someone with Martins' experience would be an asset," Heero said. "But why kidnap him? Wouldn't it make more sense to offer the guy a job?"

"Unless they know about his working on the Epyon..."

The conversation was cut short as Shane entered the room. "Sorry ta disturb yer, but Trowa's on the 'phone."

"Okay, Shane. Thanks." Heero stood up. "I'll go see what they have found out."

Duo took up residence in Heero's chair as the Japanese man left to speak with Trowa and continued to read through the file on Bob. Wufei sat to one side trying to figure out why the company would want to kidnap Martins.

Heero sat in front of the vid 'phone. "Barton, what news do you have?"

Trowa proceeded to tell Heero what Fielding had confessed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Heero."

Heero thought for a moment, his mind analyzing all the information to date and then his eyes went wide as the jigsaw began to slot into place. "If what you say is true, Trowa, then I think we are in serious trouble."

"How serious?"

"We have managed to get into the OZ files and found out that Bob Martins worked on Epyon during the wars."

Trowa's eyebrow quirked. "Meaning?"

"He worked specifically on the programming of the zero system for Epyon."

"Shit!"

"Can you and Quatre get back here?"

"On our way."

"Hn, good. I have a hunch, and it's not good. I'll wait until you and Quatre get here before informing you all what it is I am thinking of."

"Okay, Heero. We will be there soon." Trowa cut the connection.

Heero sat for a few minutes looking at the blank screen. How he hoped that what he was thinking was wrong... but given all the information he couldn't see any other explanation. Still locked deep in thought he returned to the other two agents.

~ * ~

Bob finished his shower, dressed in his fresh clothing and was escorted to a mess hall of sorts where he was given a meal. Bob couldn't have said what the food was; he was far too hungry to notice and wolfed it down. Once he had eaten his fill the guard took him to another room, something similar to the cell-like room he had been in on the other 'satellite'.

"You will stay here and rest. I shall return for you in three hours," the guard said and then left Bob in the small room, locking the door as he left.

Bob sighed and walked over to the small cot. Sitting down on it he ran a hand through his thinning hair, once more asking himself how the hell he had gotten into this mess and more importantly; how was he going to get out of it?

His mind too tired to think anymore he lay upon the cot and drifted into a restless slumber.

It felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes when he was rudely awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder roughly. "Time to get up, the boss want's you in the control room."

Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to get his mind to function, Bob managed to stand and leave the room, the guard pushing him in the direction of the control room. When they arrived there his eyes widened at the flurry of activity that was going on. People were everywhere, sitting at consoles or moving around with purpose to their stride. There in the middle of it all sat Roland Grant, staring out of the huge 'window' into the black void of space. Sensing Bob's presence he swiveled the chair around and looked at the man. "Ahh, Mr. Martins, so glad you could join us."

The guard shoved Bob forwards.

"Please, take a seat. I'm sure you are curious to see what all this effort has been for?"

Bob found himself pushed into a seat just in front of Grant, a computer terminal blinking at him.

"If you would be so kind as to watch out the window you will see the trials of these amazing suits you helped to create." Grant gave a hollow laugh.

Bob shuddered and watched, he had no other choice. Out in the blackness of space he could see a small army of mobile dolls assembling to the right of the window. On the left sat one solitary doll. Bob's brow furrowed.

Grant watched in amusement and then decided to put Bob out of his misery. "The suit by itself represents a Gundam... or specifically a Gundam pilot. It has been programmed with all the fighting skills that we know of that the Gundam pilots used. The suits on the right are the ones we have created and you have programmed. Now watch."

From the ranks of suits to the right one suit emerged and headed towards the single suit on the left. Moments later the suits were engaged in battle.

Bob watched as the 'Gundam' tried everything it had been programmed with to destroy the doll. He recognized several of the maneuvers it deployed, recalling the moves from the different Gundams during the war. His eyes widened as he watched the doll he had assisted in the programming of, counter the attacks and retaliate with its own. The programming and disc writing he'd done, planning the doll's moves to perfection. But what was even more startling was the fact that the doll seemed to 'learn'.

As the doll's beam saber sliced through the 'Gundam', effectively destroying it, he could only sit there and stare. "What the hell have I done?" he whispered.

~ * ~

tbc.....


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Howard raised his head from the pillow on the small bunk. "What the hell is it?" he yelled to the insistent knocking on his cabin door. "I thought I told you not to disturb me unless the engines were about to drop out of the 'Zodiac' or it's the second coming of Christ!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you should come up to the flight deck and see this."

Howard muttered to himself under his breath as he grabbed his shirt from the chair and pulled it over his thin torso. His pants followed next and he loosely did up the belt. Grabbing his sunglasses from the small table he slipped them on his face and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. He gave a yawn and pushed the button for the door to slide open. The young sweeper on the other side gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir..."

"Can it, and stop calling me sir. My name is Howard, use it."

"Yes, si... Howard."

"Well, what is it that has you excited enough that you have to come on down here and wake an old man from his beauty sleep?"

"Jefferies asked me to fetch you to the flight deck, Howard. The scanners have picked up on some activity not far from here and, well.... I think you should see for yourself."

Howard frowned at the young man. "Well it must be something pretty important for you to want to wake me and risk your health." Howard followed the man along the corridors of the 'Zodiac', moments later arriving on the flight deck. "Jefferies, what is it that has you all so excited you're nearly wetting your pants?"

The man Howard had addressed turned to face his boss. "There was some unusual activity picked up on the radar sensors, it was coming from just beyond the L3 cluster."

"The radar often picks up on unusual things, Jefferies, you should know that."

"Yes, I agree, but this was... well different. I set the scanners up to record whatever it was that was going on and... here... I'd like you to have a look." Jefferies turned to one of the other sweepers. "Roll it."

The sweeper complied and Howard watched the viewing window suddenly change and take on the appearance of a vid screen. Moments later Howard stood riveted as he watched the little scenario play out before his eyes.

"What the fuck!?"

"I thought you would be interested," Jefferies replied, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"How long ago did you say this happened?"

Jefferies punched in a few numbers to the main console. "Precisely twenty minutes ago."

"Shit!" Howard ran his hand over his slightly balding head. "Cal, get me a com line to Earth, now!"

Cal jumped in his seat and scrambled to patch into the communications network and secure a line to Earth. "Number?"

"Here," Howard moved to the console and typed in a secure number. Cal moved out of the seat and let Howard take over.

"You think this could be serious?" Jefferies asked as Howard waited for his call to weave its way through the various air waves and connect.

Howard looked at the man, a grim expression on his face. "Well, I think it may be the second coming, but not of Christ."

"Huh?" Jefferies wasn't sure about Howard's attempt at supposed humor.

"Somehow I think we are about to meet with the devil himself head on."

~ * ~

The vid 'phone began to beep incessantly, Shane dragged himself from the couch where he'd been snuggling with Fayah and reluctantly went to answer it. He was just starting to get nicely warm, Fayah in his arms and sweet kisses on his lips when the 'phone had to disturb them yet again. "Yuy-Maxwell residence. This is the underpaid and over worked secretary answerin' yer call on their behalf," he sighed out.

"Shane? Is that you there?"

The screen remained blank, obviously the connection wasn't good enough to give a picture, even the vocal was a little hazy and breaking up from time to time. "Howard?"

"Yeah, it's me, Shane. Can you get Duo for me? I have something really important to tell him."

"Sure, I'll go get 'im now fer yer." Shane duly trotted off to the study and knocked on the door.

"Yo!" Duo's voice sang out.

"Duo, Howard's on the 'phone. He says it's important."

"Comin'!" Duo appeared seconds later. "Thanks, Shane." Duo proceeded to the vid 'phone. "Howie! What's happenin' man?"

"Duo? Look, there's something going on out here. I'm not too sure what it means as yet, but I thought you guy's should know about it."

"Oh? What is it, Howie?"

"Look, I'll send it through to your e-mail, have a look and I'll contact you back in half an hour. I'm going to look at it a bit more and see if I can't find anything else. See what you guys make of it."

"But, Howie, why can't yer tell me over the 'phone?"

"Not secure enough. Besides, you really need to see it."

"Okay. Talk to yer soon then."

The line went dead as the connection was severed and Duo strolled back to the study deep in thought.

"What did Howard want?" Heero asked as Duo returned.

"He's sendin' through somethin', said it was important and wants us ta take a look and see what we think."

"Any idea what it is?" Wufei said.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Hn." Heero moved to the side and allowed Duo access to the key board. Quickly Duo brought up his e-mail and logged in, the screen changed and then displayed the in-box. It took him a second or two to work out which was the e-mail from Howard and then with a grin he clicked on the message. The screen changed again and Duo clicked on the attachment.

"Barbie and Ken?" Heero asked, an eyebrow raised.

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Howie always did have a weird sense of humor, there would be a reason fer him namin' the attachment that," replied Duo. "Holy fuck!"

Heero and Wufei crowded around the screen. "Where did Howard say this was shot?" Wufei questioned.

"L3 cluster," Duo replied absently, he was too busy watching the destruction on the screen to say much else.

The clip came to an end and the three agents sat back. Heero had a deep frown etched into his face as his mind grappled with the clip it had just witnessed. They were connected to the current situation, he knew that for certain, but how and why were the two things he didn't have the answer for right now. Given a little more time though he was sure he would.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Wufei asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Looked like a trial, yanno, a test run type thing ta me, but why? I thought all the dolls and suits were destroyed or dismantled afta the wars."

"That's exactly what it looked like to me too, Duo. But there's something more to it." Heero continued to puzzle over the clip. "Run it again will you Duo? There's a few things I would like to study a bit more."

"Sure, Heero." Duo set the clip in motion again and then hearing the beep of the vid 'phone he went to answer it, knowing it would be Howard again.

Shane also heard the beep of the 'phone and cursed loudly. "I swear, I'm nothin' more than a fucking 'phone answerin' service. I should start ta charge fer this..." His little tirade was cut short though as he nearly ran into Duo in the hall way. He gave the American a sheepish grin.

"Gettin' a little annoyed?" Duo asked with a grin on his face. "Livin' on the edge with two of the best Preventer agents not exciting enough fer yer?"

"Sorry," Shane muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Shane. Go back ta Fayah, but don't go any further than yer already have, I'm too young ta be a grandpa."

"What!" Shane went bright red and began to splutter. "I wouldn't... she's more than.... I can't believe..."

"Shane... Shane... It's okay, I'm only teasin' yer."

Shane shook his head. "I can't believe yer said that, Duo."

'Ahhh... it gets worse. I thought yer knew that, now get goin' back ta Fayah and finish yer biology lesson, I got a call ta answer, a case ta solve and shit going down like diarrhoea at a laxative convention." Duo turned and made his way to the 'phone.

"Yer sure got a way wiv words, Duo," Shane snickered. "Laxative convention," he chuckled as he went back to Fayah and the 'Biology' lesson.

Duo hit the receive button on the vid 'phone, but the screen refused to show a picture. "Maxwell-Yuy residence," he stated.

"Duo?"

"Howie!"

"You get the clip okay?"

"Yup."

"What did you make of it, kid?"

"Looks like someone has made themselves a few suits and has been testin' 'em out."

"That's what we thought. Seeing as how all the mobile dolls and suits were destroyed after the last war I thought you Preventers should know about this."

"Thanks. Any idea's as ta why though, Howie?"

"None as yet but we're working on it. Thought we would head in a little closer to where the 'action' seemed to be taking place. How about you guys?"

"Not sure yet either, Howie, but we're lookin' inta it."

"Okay, kid. You want any more information just let me know. Meanwhile I'll see if we can't find out anything else that might help get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks, Howie."

"No problem, kid. I'll be in touch."

"Bye."

The call was disconnected and Duo stood by the machine for a moment, lost in thought. The ring of the doorbell though jolted him back and he went to answer the summons. "Trowa, Quat. Come on in guys."

Trowa and Quatre entered the house for what seemed to be the upteenth time that day, although now it was evening. "Heero in the study?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, go on through. Wufei's still here too."

Trowa and Quatre headed for the study where Heero and Wufei awaited, caught up in something on the screen of the computer. Heero glanced up as Trowa entered first, the smaller blonde right behind him. Duo came in last and quietly closed the door.

"What happened?" Heero didn't believe in wasting any time, he got straight to the point.

"The police have arrested and charged a man by the name of Fielding in relation to Shand's death," Trowa began. "At first he was rather uncooperative, but he soon changed his mind."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did not lay a finger on him," Trowa replied. "Merely pointed out a few home truths to him which convinced him that to talk would be the best option."

"And?" Heero was becoming a little impatient.

Trowa continued. "It seems that Fielding worked as a courier, a supplier of sorts. You wanted something then Fielding could pretty much guarantee that he would be able to get it for you. Shand needed some extra cash, Fielding was given an order for some chips, specific computer chips. There are only so many companies that deal with these type of chips and WEI is one of them. Without going into all the minor details, suffice to say Fielding offered Shand a generous amount of money if he could get a certain number of chips. Shand took him up on the offer."

Quatre took over the story. "Shand began to steal the chips from WEI, putting in fake invoices for them. It was only because Trowa double checked on some of the stock that we picked up on the discrepancy. When Trowa looked into it we couldn't locate the missing chips, they weren't where the paperwork said they were supposed to be. It was shortly after, that Shand turned up dead."

"It seemed our friend Shand was beginning to get nervous. Trowa turning up and demanding to know where the chips were and all scared him. He told Fielding he didn't want to play ball any more, he wouldn't steal any further chips from the company and he wanted more money for what he had stolen." Quatre paused for a moment.

"Fielding killed him."

"So, who was Fielding's client?" Wufei asked.

"A guy by the name of Mark Davis," Trowa stated.

"What did this Davis fellow want wiv sophisticated computer chips?" Duo asked as he fiddled with the end of his braid as he was apt to do when thinking deeply.

"Fielding couldn't tell us much more on this Davis fellow, said he'd only met him a couple of times, mainly to set up the deal and hand over the chips. This guy was the one who said he'd give Fielding an alibi when Fielding told him he'd killed Shand."

"Did he know who this Davis fellow was working for?" Heero asked, it was a slim hope at best.

"No."

"Fuck!"

"But."

Heero's eyes narrowed, Wufei stared at the Latin while Duo continued to fiddle with the tuft of hair. Trowa took another breath before continuing.

"He gave us a pretty good description. The police artist drew up a sketch based on what Fielding described and Quatre thought he recognized the man in question."

"Did you?" Heero asked.

"Yes. I borrowed the police computer and brought up a few things. I seemed to have recalled seeing someone remarkably like the sketch and so I checked into it. The man, Davis, he works for a person by the name of Roland Grant."

Duo sat bolt upright. "Roland Grant did yer say?"

Quatre nodded.

"He's the guy that owns Automaton Industries."

~ * ~

Bob Martins held his head in his hands, the destruction before him a testament to how good his programming had been. He felt the bile rise in his throat and barely managed to keep it from coating the floor.

"Quite an effective little show, don't you think?" Grant rubbed his hands together. "I'm very pleased with your work, Martins. I may just keep you around for a bit longer, who knows what other things I can use you for."

Bob repressed the shudder and raised his face to meet the cold, cruel stare. "I will never help you again if I have any say in the matter," he hissed out.

"Oh, but I think you will," Grant smirked and then turned to a guard. "Take him back to one of the confinement cells."

The guard nodded and moved to Bob's elbow, yanking the man to his feet.

"Recall the dolls and set course for the Colony L3 X437. Notify me when we are within range," Grant said and then turned back to Bob. "I will have my revenge," he stated and then followed the words with a cruel laugh.

Bob stumbled as he was led from the control room and back to confinement; once he was locked inside he lay back on the small cot and let his mind wander. He didn't know how far this revenge was going to go, he hadn't a clue where or even if the said Gundam pilots still lived, and if they did, would they make themselves known just to satisfy this mad man's thirst for vengeance? There were far too many variables in the equation and Bob's weary mind couldn't cope with it any longer. He looked around the room, nothing there he could use either to end his miserable life and prevent himself from being used any further. While he lived, Grant could hold his son's life over his head to manipulate him, but if he were dead...

He bit back the sob he felt forming in his throat and swallowed the lump. Would he ever get to see Leith again? His mind began to shut down, unable to process anymore information at this point in time. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. As he drifted off to sleep a small smile curved at his lips. The programming of the Dolls hadn't all been what Grant had requested, there were a couple of little added extras in there.

~ * ~

The silence in the study was deafening as Duo's words registered. "Let me have another look at that clip, Heero," Duo said as he shot across the room and plonked down in Heero's lap. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he swore as he watched the scene again. "That's near the Delegates section of the L3 cluster."

"Didn't the e-mail from Bob Martins come from out..." Wufei began.

"Hai." Heero's mind was going a mile a minute, everything suddenly clicking into place.

"Automaton Industries is the one that's been buying up the bits..." began Trowa.

"Grant runs the company and Davis is the one wanting the chips..." Quatre added.

"And this little *battle* looks suspiciously like a test run ta me, strange that it's out where the rest of this shit is going down.." Duo finished.

"I think I know what's happening here now," Heero stated.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the Japanese man, all were thinking the same thing, all had put two and two together and come up with a rat. All they need was to hear Heero confirm it. Taking a deep breath, Heero gave voice to his thoughts.

~ * ~

Paul sat in the chair next to the bed. He'd finished his supper a little while ago and was sitting with Leith while the green eyed youth finished off the last of his supper. The television was playing softly and the pair were watching silently. Well at least Leith was watching, Paul was more intent on studying his boyfriend.

With a happy sigh Leith lowered his fork to the plate and wiped his mouth on the napkin. "That was delicious, Paul. Sally sure is a good cook."

"Yer don't hafta tell me that," Paul grinned and then stood up to remove the tray from Leith's lap. "Would yer like anythin' else?"

"No, I think I've had quite enough," Leith laughed. "Much more of this feeding and I'll begin to stack on the weight!"

"I'll go put this back out in the kitchen then," Paul said and went to leave the room. Sally stuck her head around the door jamb.

"Time for your medication, Leith. Paul, you need to go take a shower, you can sit with Leith for a little while afterwards if you want."

"Okay." Paul left the room and after depositing the tray in the kitchen he went and took his shower.

Sally fetched Leith's pills and brought them, along with a glass of water to the bedroom. "Here you are," she said and handed Leith the three pills.

Leith obediently took the pills and swallowed them. "Thank you, and I don't just mean for the pills," Leith said quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if you and Wufei hadn't..."

"Hush now, Leith," Sally said, a smile curving her lips as she ran her fingers through Leith's ragged bangs. "It's our pleasure to have you here. Don't you worry yourself about anything at all, okay? You just concentrate on healing and getting yourself better."

Leith smiled and grasped the woman's wrist. He brought Sally's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I really am grateful."

"I know. Now relax, I'll go make some cocoa and get Paul to bring you in a cup." Sally left the room and Leith went back to watching the television.

Paul finished his shower and slipped on a pair of boxers followed by his flannel pajama pants. He pulled on the top but left the buttons undone. Toweling off his hair he tidied up the bathroom before returning to his temporary bedroom and brushing the black locks. Satisfied, he strolled back out to hear Sally calling his name. "Yeah?" he answered and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I've made some cocoa, could you please take a mug through to Leith?"

"Sure." Paul picked up the two mugs and headed for Leith's room. Entering, he smiled at his boyfriend. "Cocoa," he whispered as he raised one of the mugs.

"Thanks," Leith replied and reached for the mug.

Paul settled himself on the edge of the bed next to Leith, mug held carefully in one hand. They sat in companionable silence, sipping at their cocoa and watching the television. When Paul had finished he placed his mug on the small nightstand and snuggled a little closer to Leith, careful not to knock the other man and spill his cocoa.

"Would you mind?" Leith asked as he waved his mug in front of Paul's eyes. Paul grinned and took the mug, placing it next to his own on the nightstand. As he sank back against Leith so Leith's arm came around his shoulder and pulled him a little closer. Paul sighed softly.

They continued to snuggle as the television droned on, eyelids growing heavy as the clock ticked on relentlessly. Paul could feel himself beginning to drift off when the sound of the 'phone drew him from his near slumber.

Sally answered the vid 'phone. "Wufei..."

~ * ~

"It seems to me that this guy Grant has something far more sinister in mind than building specific robotics," Heero began. "Looking at all the facts we have so far I think I can safely say that there is something much bigger brewing here. We now know where all the scrap from the mobile suits as well as the circuitry etcetera has gone, not into building specialized robots, but into building these mobile dolls. I'm betting they are dolls as opposed to suits given that the computer chips that went missing from WEI were taken by someone who passed them on to a connection with the company. Those chips were designed with specific programming in mind." Heero took a breath.

"Add to that the missing Bob Martins, a computer programming expert who not only worked on the Epyon version of the Zero system, but now writes combat simulation programs for the military. One e-mail manages to make its way through, traced to the L3 area, which is where the rest of this little set up is based. Someone didn't want that e-mail to get through which was evident by the injuries sustained by Leith. I think it's safe to say that we will find Bob Martins somewhere within this Automaton Industries company, obviously against his will."

The group sat in silence, each digesting the words. While they all had a pretty rough idea of what everything added up to it was one thing to think it, another to have it spelled out for you.

"I think that we need to inform commander Une about this as soon as possible," Wufei stated.

"I agree,' Heero replied. "The Preventer group needs all this information so we can plan out the next step."

"What would you suggest the next step should be, Heero?" Trowa asked as he took hold of his blonde lover's hand.

"If I know Heero, it will be ta get up there and infiltrate this company, find Leith's dad and arrest 'em fer makin' objects of a war nature when building of such objects is against the new peace rules," Duo stated. "Yeah, Wuffers, contrary ta belief I did read the rule book," he added as he noticed the look on Wufei's face.

"Glad to hear it, Maxwell. Nice to know you have at least retained some skills such as reading and writing," Wufei countered.

Duo retaliated by poking out his tongue.

Everyone turned though as Quatre suddenly spoke up. "I agree with most of the points made so far, Preventer does need to know all the facts, however." Quatre rubbed his nose. "We can't just go waltzing in there and arrest people. We need to have proof."

"We got the proof, Quat. Wasn't yer watchin' the screen?"

"Yes, Duo, I did watch the screen, but it isn't enough. We need something more concrete. You can't just arrest people without the necessary evidence to make the charges stick. I feel just as strongly as you do about this, there is something more there, but we still can't go and arrest people without stronger proof."

Quatre was prevented from saying any more as an urgent hammering at the door blocked out all chance of talk. "What the hell is it?!" Duo yelled.

"Heero, Duo, I think you guys should get out here and see this..." Shane's panicked voice shouted.

The five quickly stood, Duo wrenching open the door so they could exit. "What is it, Shane?" Heero asked, his voice remaining calm.

"It's on the telly, a news flash... somethin' ta do wiv a colony out in the L3 sector.." Shane said quickly, his voice still panicking.

The group shot through to the lounge room where Fayah was sitting upon the couch, her hand over her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes as she watched the drama unfolding on the screen.

"Oh my god," Duo said as his hand flew to his mouth.

Quatre slumped slightly and clutched at his chest, Trowa immediately wrapping his arms around the slender blonde's waist to support him. Heero's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. Wufei stood as still as stone.

"I repeat, news just to hand... Colony L3 X437 has been completely destroyed. There are no survivors...." The screen showed pieces of debris floating in a black void as the newsman's voice continued to drone on.

"Somethin' tells me yer just got that proof yer wanted, Quatre."

~ * ~

tbc......


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Quatre bit down hard upon his lip, his heart racing so hard in his chest that he thought it would surely leave his rib cage. He could see the devastation on the screen, feel the pain of the people that had suddenly had their lives terminated and he felt sickened. His head lightened and darkness clouded the edge of his vision. He began to sway and if it were not for Trowa’s firm grasp around his waist, he would have fallen.

Heero watched, a grim expression on his face, Duo clung to his arm as tears threatened to break free. Shane was comforting Fayah on the couch who was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder and Wufei… Wufei stood stock still, his black eyes burning fiercely, fists clenching and releasing by his side, rage quivering through every fiber of his being at the unnecessary carnage on the screen.

“Wh… What… Why?…” whispered Duo.

“I have no idea, Duo,” Heero returned as he drew his lover into his arms and stroked his back. “But rest assured, we will find out.”

~ * ~

Bob Martins was woken abruptly, the door to his *prison* being flung open and the sharp light cutting through the darkness, blinding him. He blinked rapidly as his pupils retracted to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light.

“Get up!” The voice snarled at him and when he didn’t comply fast enough he was pulled by the shirt collar from the small, makeshift bed. He found himself being led, or rather shoved, along the familiar corridor that led to the main control area. The door opened and he was once more thrust forward to meet with Grant.

“Ahhh, Martins,” the voice drawled. “I hope you had an enjoyable rest period. Now it is time to really show the United Earth Sphere what I am made of.” Grant turned to Bob. “And they will all know eventually that you were the one who made this possible. You will be famous, Martins. Isn’t that what you always wanted? Recognition for your work?”

Bob swallowed hard and took a wary glance around him, the technicians all remained in their various positions, consoles in front of them and the large viewing screen currently showing the army of dolls, forming into what appeared to be troop lines. He ran tired fingers through his thinning hair and over his unshaven chin, wincing at the roughness of the stubble. Grant’s words pierced his mind and he turned to stare at his former commanding officer. _Yes, he’d wanted to be recognized for his work… but not in this way._ His attention was once more taken by the large viewing screen as the outlook changed from that of the dolls to a much larger metallic structure.

Seeing Martins’ eyes widen, Grant took the opportunity to rub further salt into the already raw wounds. "Yes, my friend. Now the United Earth Sphere will listen and deliver the Gundam pilot to me once they see what I am capable of. Take note and watch carefully as history is made.” Grant turned to face the head controller. “Are we in range?”

“We will be lined up in 87.3 seconds, sir!”

“Good.” Grant turned back once more to Bob. “Recognize the colony? It’s colony L3 X437…”

“The UES delegates’ headquarters?” Bob whispered, his face pale.

“Correct. I’m pleased that you know your space geography so well.”

Bob began to feel sick

"Now watch carefully."

The view screen continued to display its picture of the colony, the mobile dolls closing the distance between themselves and the structure in a matter of seconds. The dolls simultaneously halted and held their positions. An army awaiting the order to charge, Bob thought to himself. The colony continued to rotate lazily on its axis, completely unaware of the threat assembling off to its port side.

"Sixty seconds to range," the head controller barked. "Stand by."

The remaining console operators began to type furiously on their respective key boards. Grant shifted his position in his chair, leaning forwards to speak to one of the controllers. The controller nodded in response and began to press several buttons on the panel before him. Crossing his legs, Grant turned back to the large screen.

"Twenty seconds!"

The dolls on the screen raised their beam rifles in unison, locking them in place and zeroing in on their target. Bob felt the trickle of sweat run down his spine as his heart began to hammer in his chest.

"Ten seconds!"

Grant's face began to twist into a hideous grin. Here at last was the moment he'd been waiting for, the beginning of the end to his quest for revenge. He gripped the arm rests of the chair tightly and leaned even further forward, his beady eyes completely focused on the screen.

"Five seconds.... Four..."

Bob suddenly lunged at the main control panel. He couldn't sit here and watch the mass destruction of so many innocent lives! As his hands scrabbled at the key board so the guards pounced on him. A blow to the side of his head stunned him while the second guard grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the floor. A second blow, this time to his kidneys ensured he wouldn't be moving very far in the immediate future. He was dragged to his feet, his head exploding with pain and pulled back to his former place.

"Two... One..."

The dolls all fired simultaneously, the golden beams of liquid energy racing across the black void of space and cutting deep into the heart of the space colony. The metal of the colony was no match for the strength of the beams and they cut through the protective barrier as if it were butter. The gold of the beams was followed almost immediately by a white and blue blinding flash as the colony succumbed to the onslaught. Once the hull had been permeated, the pressure differences kicked in and the steel structure began to cave. Combined with the energy from the beams and the resources inside to keep the colony livable, it was a matter of milliseconds before the inevitable happened. The colony exploded into a fireball of heat, energy and doomed souls.

Bob broke down, tears ran freely from his eyes and his heart tore with pain in his chest. Those innocents... all taken in a fraction of a second and he was responsible for their deaths. _Why hadn't he tried to kill himself when he first knew what it was that Grant wanted from him? Why had he gone along with the demand? Because he couldn't bear to have his son die,_ his conscience reminded him. As loathe as he was to admit it, it would have been far better to have sacrificed both himself and Leith than the several thousand souls that had lived upon this now destroyed colony. Bob knew he could never live with himself again.

"Excellent!" Grant rubbed his hands together in excitement, his eyes burned with an insane fever. He turned to face the head controller. "Well done! Now they will listen to me."

The head controller gave a small nod of his head in recognition and then turned back to his staff, sending the order to have the dolls recalled and assembled by the satellite.

Grant turned to the controller in front of him. "Ready?"

"Just one moment, sir." The controller fiddled with a few dials and switches, then typed a few commands. The screen changed; no longer could the carnage be seen, replaced by an inky blackness that soon changed to fuzzy gray and white lines. "Line secure, all clear." He pressed a couple more buttons. "You may go ahead, sir."

A small camera had risen from the main console panel and now aimed directly at Grant. Grant licked his lips, moistening them and cleared his throat. The large screen flickered and then cleared. Grant's image appeared.

Bob watched the screen in silence. His entire body ached from the physical abuse, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest, the hollow feeling that resided there because of the knowledge of what had occurred and his part in it. The satellite control room went quiet as Grant began to speak.

"People of the Earth and Colonies. I would draw your attention to what has just occurred to Colony L3 X437. Believe me when I state that this was no accident. What I am about to say, I address to the remaining ministers of the United Earth Sphere." Grant closed his eyes momentarily then re-opened them; a positively insane look appeared in their depths. He gave the camera an evil smile. "The destruction you have witnessed is merely a warning, a display of what I can and will do, if my demand is not met. My name is Grant... Roland Grant and while I do not expect that to mean anything to anyone at the moment, it soon will if you do not comply with my wishes. Somewhere out there, living in peace is a Gundam Pilot, a Gundam Pilot that is responsible for the death of many of my soldiers, friends and family during the war; he is also responsible for the destruction of my military base. My request is simple. I want that Gundam Pilot, I want my revenge, I want my justice. Why should he walk free while I suffer? Somewhere out there he exists, someone knows who he is, despite the lengths that the military has gone to in order to protect his identity. This destruction of the colony is but a show of the power I have and what I will do in order to have what I want. I am not joking, take a look..." Grant paused and the camera shot of him faded to be replaced by an outside shot of the satellite and the assembled dolls.

Bob drew in a sharp breath.

Grant continued. "You have seen my army, you have seen the fire power I have. All I ask is that the Gundam Pilot responsible for the annihilation of my base be delivered to me at a location I will send through to the UES headquarters on Earth. Do not, I repeat, do not try to underestimate or undermine me. You have twenty four hours to locate and deliver the Gundam Pilot to me. Failure to do so and the next target will be the Sanq Kingdom. Time is short; I suggest that if you wish to live that you comply with my request. The trade of one Gundam Pilot for the Earth and remaining Colonies safety is a small thing, don't you think?" Grant gave an evil laugh and the connection was cut. Turning to the controller he barked his orders. "Send the coordinates for the delivery of the pilot to the UES headquarters on Earth."

Bob slumped to the floor but soon raised his head when a booted foot slid under his chin. He met with the cold stare of Grant. "Now we wait," Grant said in his cruel tone and then turned his attention back to the guards. "Take him back, give him something to eat and clean him up a bit, he's beginning to smell."

Bob found himself dragged to his feet once more and forcibly removed from the room. His shoulders slumped in defeat. It seemed that Grant held the upper hand and would finally get the revenge he craved.

~ * ~

Seconds after the terrifying display of the destruction of the Colony L3 X437, the lounge room of the Yuy - Maxwell residence was bathed in silence. The picture on the television screen changed and a cruel looking face appeared. The five ex pilots stood in shocked silence as the speech was delivered, the only sound to break the silence being the occasional sob from Fayah, who still clung to Shane on the couch.

When the speech finished, the screen went blank and the lounge room exploded with a chorus of concerned and disgusted voices.

"Who the..."

"What the..."

"Fuckin' bastard..."

"Low life mongrel..."

"It's me, he wants..."

Six heads turned to look at the Japanese man.

"Heero! Who say's it's you he wants?" Quatre asked as he continued to be supported by Trowa's lean frame.

"Yeah, Yuy. It coulda been any one of us ta wipe out his base, afta all, we did destroy so many of the Ozzies bases it's kinda hard ta know whose was whose," Duo remarked as he stood back and observed his lover.

"Maxwell is right, Yuy. Any one of us could have destroyed that base," Wufei confirmed in his quiet tone, the anger still flaring in his onyx eyes.

"Iie." Heero sighed. "I wondered why his name seemed familiar to me. I remember now. J sent me a mission, to destroy one base where OZ was storing mobile suits. I,… I remember the name of the commanding officer; it was on one of those metal plates on a door. I recall seeing it as I was placing the charges..."

Duo pulled his lover into his arms. "Well, I got news fer yer, buddy boy. Yer ain't goin' nowhere."

The vid 'phone rang and the group again descended into silence, staring at each other.

"Is anyone gonna answer that or do I hafta do it again?" Shane muttered from the couch.

"I will answer it." Heero turned and strode out of the room. Moments later he could be heard talking to the caller, then... "Duo, would you and the others please come here? Commander Une wishes to speak with us."

The remaining four ex pilots obeyed the call, moving out to the hall way where the vid 'phone was. Commander Une's serious face greeted them from the screen. "Gentlemen," she stated in a clipped tone. They nodded in reply. "I take it you have seen the broadcast?"

"Hai, we have."

"Then I do not need to stress the urgency, nor the seriousness, of this... problem." Une paused. "I need you all to come to headquarters immediately."

"On our way, Commander."

"Meet me in my office. Une out."

"Roger that." Heero cut the call and turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go," he said before heading into his and Duo's room to grab the small bag he kept packed for emergencies.

Duo went back to the lounge room to inform Shane and Fayah of their departure, Quatre placed a call to confirm that Toby and Benny would be okay and let Rashid know of the current status.

Wufei called Sally.

~ * ~

"Wufei," Sally said as she answered the 'phone. "Are you going to be much longer?"

"Sally, have you been watching the television?"

"No, I haven't. I've been listening to some music, why, is there something wrong?" Sally clasped the receiver a little tighter.

Wufei swallowed hard. "Yes, yes, there is." He proceeded to bring Sally up to date on the current status, starting with the information that Heero had managed to dig up on Automation Industries, followed by the piecing together of all the facts. He also told her of their suspicion that they would find Leith's father somewhere within the group. "But that is not all..." Wufei took another deep breath. "There was a broadcast, just minutes ago. The UES delegates colony... the one known as L3 X437." His voice began to hitch.

"Wufei? What is it? What's wrong?" Sally couldn't keep the tinge of panic from her voice.

"The colony and all its inhabitants... they are no more. The colony has been destroyed." There was silence on the other end of the line and Wufei wasn't sure if Sally was still there or not. "Sally? Sally, are you still there?"

"Yes, Wufei," came the whispered response. "How? I mean, why? What's going on?"

Wufei continued to speak, giving Sally as much information as he could whilst keeping it as brief as possible. "I am going to HQ, Une wants us all there. I will contact you once I have more information. In the meantime try not to let Paul or Leith know too much about this. I don't know if they would understand it all, but..."

"I understand, Wufei. I'll try to keep as much of the details from them as I can, but you know Paul..."

"Yes, I do," Wufei sighed. "I have to go, I'll contact you later."

"Let Une know that if there is anything I can do, all she has to do is call me."

"I will. I'll talk to you later and inform you of the status."

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Wufei closed his eyes, a soft smile playing over his lips. "I will," he whispered and then disconnected the call.

~ * ~

"Yer gonna be okay?" Shane asked as Duo told him and Fayah of their call to HQ.

"Yeah, buddy. We'll be fine. Someone has ta go sort out these idiots that seem ta think they can just up and take over the peace."

Fayah reached out and placed her hand on Duo's shoulder. "Please..."

Duo smiled and drew the girl into a hug. "Heero and I will be okay. It's just a meetin' with Une ta try and sort this mess out. I'll call yer both once we know the status and fill yer in on what's gonna happen, 'kay?"

Fayah nodded and let herself be drawn into Shane's arms once again.

"Duo, time to go." Heero appeared in the doorway. "You two behave while we're gone."

"We'll be good," Shane replied. "Just go get this insane idiot sorted out."

Heero nodded and then took Duo's hand, the pair rounding up the remaining three ex pilots and exiting the house.

As the front door closed so Fayah turned her ice blue eyes to meet Shane's brown. "They're gonna be okay, ain't they?"

Shane couldn't promise something he didn't know the answer to, so instead he stroked the girl's strawberry blonde hair and held her close to his chest.

~ * ~

Sally stood in thought for a moment and then replaced the receiver to the 'phone. Quickly she went to the bedroom to check on Paul and Leith. She stopped in the doorway, a smile lit up her face as she observed the pair. Both were sound asleep, Leith flat on his back with Paul's head resting on his chest, his right arm curled possessively over Paul's shoulders. The remainder of Paul's body was snuggled against Leith's side, one arm trapped underneath him and the other one draped over Leith's stomach.

The television was still on but the volume had been turned down until it was almost mute. Shoving off the door jamb, Sally entered the room and switched the television off, then she turned to the sleeping pair. It seemed such a shame to disturb them, but she couldn't leave Paul in here like this, not that she didn't trust him; she did. She just couldn't run the risk of any further damage happening to Leith.

Moving back out, Sally went to the spare room, the one that had been set up for Paul to use while Leith was a guest in their home. She pulled the covers back on the bed and switched on the table lamp. Quietly she went back to the other room and moved inside. She stopped and reached out, shaking Paul's shoulder gently.

Paul began to stir and his blue eyes flickered open. He was about to speak when Sally placed a finger on his lips and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Time for bed, Paul," she whispered.

Paul nodded sleepily and managed to extract himself from under Leith's arm. Carefully he slid from the bed and stood up, a small smile creased his lips as he watched Leith sigh and snuggle into the covers, obviously missing the warmth of Paul's body. Quietly he followed Sally from the room and entered his own temporary bedroom. Sighing softly he slipped onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He was aware of Sally tucking them in and he buried his head deep into the feather pillow.

"Good night, Paul," Sally said softly and placed a kiss to the teen's forehead.

"Night," Paul murmured back.

Sally turned the light off, her eyes lingering a little on the dark haired boy before she returned to Leith's room and switched off the light there, once she'd made sure the youth was still asleep and had a glass of water within easy reach. With her *duties* done, Sally returned to the lounge room and switched off the stereo, replacing it with the television. Each channel was carrying pictures and information, views and responses from all over the place in regards to the carnage and following demands. Seemed that everyone had an opinion on what should be done. With a scotch and coke in hand, Sally sat back on the couch and allowed herself to absorb what had occurred.

~ * ~

Une looked grim as the five agents walked into her office. "Gentlemen, thank you for responding so quickly. Please, take a seat."

The five agents sat, each one fully aware of the probable outcome of this meeting. Heero, however, beat Une to speaking. "Before we discuss this matter, Commander, I think I should inform you of what we have discovered in relation to the case we were working on, as it is all tied in together."

Une rubbed her temples and then gave a weary sigh. "Go ahead, Agent Light."

Heero proceeded to inform Une of their discoveries, from the scrap purchases being traced to Automation Industries. He also explained the missing chips and their connection with the company, noting that Grant was a major player in both incidents. As regards Bob Martins, well, that came as a bit of a shock to Une. "We had started to put the pieces of the puzzle together when Howard contacted Duo and sent us through some interesting footage of what appeared to be a test run of mobile dolls. That pretty much clinched what we were thinking, but there was still a vital part of the puzzle missing," Heero stated and then paused for a breath.

"And then this happened?" Une said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai. We didn't have a motive or reason for building the dolls. Now we do."

"Hmmm..." Une steepled her fingers under her chin.

"It's me that he wants," Heero stated softly and lowered his eyes.

"Agent Light, listen and listen carefully as I am only going to say this once." Une fixed Heero with a steely glare. "I will not hand you or any of the other former pilots over to a mad man, regardless of the demands."

"But..."

"No buts. I refuse to do it. Now, you can sit there and sulk, or you can help me and the other agents figure out a way to stop this jerk."

Heero sighed and slumped in his seat. Duo gave him a squeeze to the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy, but the days of self destruction have gone. Yer workin' fer the Preventers now and blowing yerself up ain't on the list of options."

"Both Commander Une and Maxwell are right, Yuy. We cannot just hand you over to this man. We do that and who knows what will be next. It would be like opening the door to any terrorist or want to be ruler and offering them all we have worked so hard for on a silver platter for them to destroy. No, we will find a way to stop this man."

"I hate to remind you, Wufei, but this man has mobile dolls and you know what they are like. In case you had forgotten our Gundams were destroyed. I, for one, do not think we would stand much of a chance fighting against that with the fire power we currently have at our disposal," Quatre stated.

Duo's cell 'phone chose that moment to ring. The American fished around in his jacket pocket, finally locating the device and with a sheepish grin at Une, he answered the call. "Howard?"

The room became silent as Duo took the call. They could only hear the one side of the conversation but judging by Duo's face and responses it was clearly a conversation that could offer them some help in their current situation.

"Okay, Howard, roger that. I'll tell the commander. Hang on a sec." Duo covered the mouth piece and addressed the room. "Howard is in space near where all this shit is going down. He has an idea, somethin' that can help us get this guy."

"What exactly does he have in mind, Agent Dark?" Une asked, her brow furrowing.

Duo spoke quickly with Howard again and then turned back to the commander. "He says he can't really explain over the 'phone, line ain't safe enough. He says ta trust him." Duo gazed around at his fellow pilots. "I dunno about any of the rest of yer, but I trust Howie and if he says he can help us, then I reckon he can."

"Unless someone can come up with something else to try in the next hour or so, I really don't think we have any other option here," Trowa said.

"If we can get into space and rendezvous with Howard, find out what it is he has in mind, then we can let you know, Commander and go from there." Quatre stated.

Une gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Okay, Howie. Ball's in yer court, man." Duo proceeded to get the finer details from Howard while Une impressed upon the other four that she was to be informed immediately of what the intended plan was to be and she had to approve it before they could go ahead.

Duo disconnected his call and faced the commander. "Howard will meet us at the shuttle port on L4 X21 as soon as possible."

Une nodded and stood. "Okay, gentlemen. You have your orders. Take the Preventer shuttle 652; it should be ready to go by the time you get to the port. Contact me immediately you reach the colony and meet with Howard. I want to know exactly what this plan of his is before you put it into action. Failure to comply will incur Preventer court marshal. Do I make myself clear?"

Five heads nodded.

"Good. Good luck, gentlemen. Remember, time is short."

With a curt nod of her head the agents were dismissed and with worried looks on their faces, they exited the office and headed for the Preventer space port.

~ * ~

tbc.....


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

During the short trip to the space port, again, several 'phone calls were made. Quatre contacting Rashid to ensure that Toby and Benny would be looked after and taken to school while they were absent, plus arranging for Rashid to collect Shane and Fayah. Heero had contacted Shane and given him a brief outline of their status, explaining that they had to go into space and sort this mess out. He explained that while he knew that both Shane and Fayah could take care of themselves, Rashid would be calling to collect them both as they would be staying with Toby and Benny until he and Duo returned.

Shane detected the severity of the situation in Heero's voice and knew better than to protest the arrangement, instead he gave Heero his word that both Fayah and himself would be ready to go by the time Rashid got there and that they would be on their best behavior. Satisfied with the arrangements, Heero clipped the 'phone back onto his belt and gave Duo, who was driving, a comforting smile.

"They ain't gonna have yer, Heero, so don't even think about surrenderin' yerself ta this insane bastard."

Heero turned his gaze to the road ahead. Despite the conversation in Une's office and all the information they had, the soldier in him had kicked in and he couldn't ignore it. He knew that Howard had a plan and he trusted Duo when he said that Howard wouldn't go off with some half cocked idea that had no chance of success. Underneath it all though, Heero knew in his own heart that if it came down to the wire he would sacrifice himself. It would be far better for them to lose one life than the lives of countless others.

Duo wasn't fooled for a minute. He knew how Heero's mind worked and that was what worried him. He hoped that whatever Howard had in mind was going to work, if it didn't then there was no doubt in his mind that Heero would hand himself over; and that was something that Duo was damned if he would let happen.

Quatre also gazed out the window, he knew that Toby and Benny would be cared for in their absence, but he had a sense of foreboding. He rubbed his chest absently as he tried to make sense of the feeling. The unusual gift of his empathy could literally be a pain in the ass at times. While he couldn't 'read minds' or the like, his empathy meant he was a little more fine tuned to the emotions of the people around him and people in general. The dull ache in his chest was determined to stay though, despite his efforts to 'tune' out. He could feel the anxiety, the adrenaline coursing through those around him, just as his own was, but still there was this nagging feeling that all would not go well. He bit his lip and did his best to ignore it, what would happen, would happen and put simply, there wasn't a whole damn lot he could do about it!

Feeling his lover's unease, Trowa moved a little closer to the blonde, his arm snaking around the slim waist and earning him a smile of gratitude. He knew better than to ask what was wrong, instead he offered what comfort he could by simply being there.

Punching the familiar number into his cell 'phone, Wufei waited for the call to connect, hoping that Sally hadn't retired yet for the evening. He was lucky, she answered by the second ring. Briefly Wufei told her the latest development and their current position. She wasn't happy, that he could tell, but being involved with Preventer herself she knew the drill. After assuring the 'onna' that he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks and promising he would contact her with more news once he had any, Wufei disconnected his call.

"Checking in with the little woman, Wuffy?" Duo teased, glancing at the Chinese man in the rear vision mirror.

"I am just informing my wife of my whereabouts and the current state of affairs if that's what you mean, Maxwell," Wufei snapped, "And the name is Wufei!"

"Okay, okay. How's the re-growth?" Duo snickered.

Wufei began to turn a rather deep shade of red, to the point where Quatre was seriously beginning to wonder if the Chinese man was about to suffer an aneurysm. He hoped not, he really didn't feel up to practicing his first aid today.

"Will you two children please put aside your petty differences and concentrate on the matter at hand?" Trowa interjected, although his lips quirked slightly as he spoke, belying his amusement.

"Yes, mom," Duo returned.

Wufei opted to stay silent and glower instead.

"Any idea what Howard may have in mind, Duo?" Quatre decided to try and change the subject a little and get back on track.

"Nope, not a clue, Quat, but knowin' Howie it's gotta be somethin' pretty good or else he wouldn't have suggested we meet him." Duo took a left and sped up slightly.

"Maxwell, would you please watch your speed? I do not wish to die in a motor vehicle accident," Wufei growled.

"Afraid it won't be a fitting death fer a warrior, Wuffles?" Duo chuckled.

"Wufei is right, Duo," Heero stated. "We need to arrive in one piece if we are to succeed in this mission."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yer panties in a twist. I'll make sure yer all get there okay. Don't want yer ta croak it here, not when yer can pop yer clogs in a battle afta all."

"Duo!!" Quatre admonished from the back seat.

Duo just laughed and carried on maneuvering the car through the streets. He'd slipped his jesters mask back on again; it was the only way he knew how to cope with the upcoming mission. Making jokes and keeping light hearted had allowed him to hide his real fears during the wars; it had worked back then so why change something that worked?

Minutes later they pulled into the Preventer shuttle port and exited the car. An agent was waiting for them and directed them through the port towards the waiting shuttle. The five climbed on board, Heero automatically taking the pilot's seat, Duo next to him as co-pilot. No one objected. Strapping themselves in, Duo secured the door while Heero began the pre flight check, Duo returning and assisting him. Once all was checked and double checked, Heero contacted the tower to acknowledge their flight plan and request take off clearance. The flight plan was confirmed and clearance given. Heero brought the engines to life and began taxiing out of the docking area to the launch ramp and settled the shuttle into position for the take off. The large hooking mechanism that would assist them into launch clunked its attachment to the shuttle's belly and the tower confirmed the connection.

"Preventer shuttle 652 ready for take off," Heero spoke into the small microphone attached to his head set.

"Earth tower to Preventer shuttle 652, you are cleared for take off, engaging catapult launch mechanism. Good luck."

"Roger that, earth tower. Shuttle 652 taking off," Heero responded and pushed the thrusters to full whilst holding the shuttle stationary until the momentum had built up enough. "Engaging engines now."

The engines' roar built to a scream, the shuttle shook with the force of the contained energy and the five agents prepared for the shock of take off. There was a whirring noise indicating the catapult was ready and Heero released his hold on the shuttle. Assisted by the force of the catapult the small shuttle roared its way along the take off ramp, swooping into an upward arc; the combined force of the engines and the catapult shooting it off the end of the ramp and launching into the atmosphere.

Duo grinned. He'd forgotten just how mind blowing these launches could be. He felt the skin on his face pull back as the G forces hit him and he let go with a whoop of pure joy. Wufei rolled his eyes at the American's antics while Quatre gave a big smile; even Trowa's usually sedate face sported what passed for a grin.

"Preventer shuttle 652 has cleared the launch ramp and proceeding along programmed flight path." Heero's fingers flew over the computer console, the lights flickering as he did so.

"Preventer shuttle 652, this is the earth tower. All clear on flight path, proceed as programmed. See you when you return, have a pleasant flight."

"Roger that, earth tower. Preventer shuttle 652 proceeding on flight path. Leaving earth atmosphere now."

"Earth tower handing over communications to Preventer tower on L4 X21. Earth tower out."

"Thanks, earth tower, Preventer shuttle 652 out."

"Preventer shuttle 652, this is Preventer tower 4c21. Continue on current heading. Will contact again when closer to docking station."

"Roger that 4c21," Heero replied and then checked the shuttle's console.

Duo had double checked the monitors, making sure the programmed flight plan corresponded with the print out he had on the clip board. Satisfied that all was well he replaced the clip board in its holder and gazed out the window. The blue of the earth's atmosphere was giving way to the inky blackness of space and Duo watched in awe. Although he'd made countless journeys into space he never tired of watching the layers of gasses as they changed in density and frequency. As the blackness invaded his optical system and the stars became vivid sparkling dots so he gave a soft sigh of appreciation.

"Penny for them?"

Duo turned to face his lover and smiled. "I was just thinkin' how much I love and miss this," he replied, his voice holding a certain wistfulness to it.

"Yeah. Me too," came the whispered response.

The end of Duo's braid floated past his face and tickled his nose. Duo sneezed and grabbed the errant rope of hair, tucking it firmly down the back of his shirt. "That is one thing I don't miss," he chuckled.

Heero raised his hand and cupped his partner's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the defined bone and drinking in the sight of his lover. "Whatever happens, Duo, I want you to know that I love you."

The tears began to prickle, but Duo shoved them away. "Yer gonna be fine, Heero; we all are." He paused for a moment and then fixed Heero with a steely gaze. "I love yer too, Heero. When all this is over with I want us ta take a break, yanno, skip town and spend a few days alone, just the two of us, a soft bed and an unlimited supply of lube."

Heero snorted, Duo laughed. "That's better, enough of the serious shit, Yuy. There's plenty of time fer that when we catches up with Howie, fer now let's relax and enjoy the flight."

Heero shook his head and then switched on the intercom system so he could converse with the rest of the ex-pilots. "We have left the earth's atmosphere and should rendezvous with Howard on L4 X21 in approximately 3.56 hours."

Duo suddenly interrupted. "The fasten seat belt sign is now off so yer can move around the cabin if yer wish, but we do suggest yer keep it fastened while seated otherwise yer will find yerself kissin' the shuttle's ceiling. Somethin' about zero G will do that ta yer. Also the no smoking sign has been extinguished so ya can fag away, but seein' as none of yer smokes I guess that's a moot point..."

"Maxwell!!!" Wufei growled.

"The in-flight movie won't be shown, mainly 'cause we ain't got one and if yer wants dinner then Quatre, our pretty hostess, will be only too happy ta fetch yer a ration pack. Please be aware that should yer needs the bathroom there are plastic bags..."

Duo was suddenly silenced in mid sentence and then Heero's voice came back over the com system. "There is a vacancy for anyone interested in co-piloting."

Quatre was in hysterics by this stage, Trowa was also laughing, his rich baritone reverberating through the belly of the shuttle while Wufei just sat and shook his head. By Nataku, he didn't envy Yuy and his relationship with the braided idiot one bit. Moments later the door separating the cockpit from the rest of the shuttle opened and Heero floated out, followed by Duo who was firmly gagged with his braid.

"I suggest that we all get some rest while we can," Heero stated flatly. "The shuttle is on auto pilot and we have around 3 hours before contact with the tower on L4 X21."

"Sounds good to me," Quatre responded.

Trowa nodded and released his seatbelt, floating up and taking Quatre by the hand they headed for one of the cabins at the rear of the shuttle. "I will remain on watch," Wufei stated calmly.

"Yer can rest yanno, Wuffers. The shuttle ain't going anywhere other than the programmed flight plan," Duo quipped, having managed to escape his *gag*.

Wufei glared at the braided wonder. "I would prefer to sit in the cockpit and meditate if that is all right with you," he snapped.

"Fine with me." Duo turned and gave his lover a lewd look. "Come on, Heero. Let's go get some R and R."

Heero shivered and nodded his head. While it might seem they were making light of the situation, in fact nothing was further from the truth. Both men knew the odds against coming out of this encounter in one piece were pretty slim. Sex was a way to relieve the tension, an outlet for their fears and frustrations. "We will be in cabin 3," Heero said and then followed his lover in the direction of said cabin.

Wufei remained silent. He didn't deny the other agents their time together, quite the opposite, he wished them all well. If only he had Sally with him... With a soft sigh he went through to the cockpit, turned the artificial gravity on and prepared to meditate for the remainder of the flight.

~ * ~

Une remained at HQ, pacing in her small office. She still didn't like the idea, not having all the facts annoyed her but this time there wasn't much she could do other than to trust that her agents would keep her informed of the plan that Howard had. If it wasn't a good one then heaven knew what they would do, time was running out and frankly so were her ideas for alternative plans. A tentative knock to her door brought a halt to her pacing. "Enter."

A young agent opened the door and stepped carefully inside.

"Yes?" Une snapped.

"Communications has the coordinates for the delivery of the package."

"Right. I'm on my way." Une bit her lip and then turned to the young agent who was still standing there. "Was there something else?" she demanded, her voice sharper than she'd intended it to be.

"N, …no, ma'am."

"Then why are you still here? Inform communications I will be there in a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." The young agent beat a hasty retreat.

Une sighed and reached for her file and pen. "I sure hope this all comes together," she muttered as she left her office, heading for the communications section.

~ * ~

Heero groaned as Duo slipped two fingers inside his heated passage. "Hurry up, Duo. I need you inside me," he moaned.

"Patience, lover. I'll be inside yer soon enough, don't want ta hurt yer."

Heero moaned louder and pushed himself back against Duo's teasing fingers. "Enough with the patience crap, I want you inside and I want you now."

Duo snickered to himself and withdrew his fingers. Retrieving the lube he coated his throbbing cock thoroughly and then tossed the tube aside. He grasped his penis firmly in his hand and spreading Heero's cheeks, lined the head up with the entrance to Heero's body. He began to press forwards, the tight hole recognizing his familiar length and stretching easily to accommodate him. Once seated in the warm, moistness of Heero's channel, Duo paused to regain his control and then withdrew a little before plunging completely back in. "Oh, fuck! So tight," he groaned.

Heero had the mattress in a death grip. He was on his hands and knees, chest lowered almost to the small bed while his ass was high in the air, Duo kneeling behind him and beginning to build a rhythm. As Duo found his prostate so Heero buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his screams of bliss.

"Ohh..... shit," Duo moaned. He grasped Heero's hips to hold his lover steady and began to pound into the compliant sheath, eyes fixated on their point of joining, the visual stimulation traveling to his already over stimulated cock. His balls slapped against Heero's ass and it was only with conscious effort that he managed to reach underneath his partner and fist Heero's leaking cock.

Moaning louder, Heero abandoned the pillow and all attempts to remain quiet. He was thoroughly enjoying being made love to, whether Duo took him hard and fast or gentle and slow, Heero still loved it. Duo was pounding into him now, practically nailing him to the mattress, but Heero didn't mind. He needed it hard and fast. Somehow it managed to soothe him and settle his mind and body for the events to come. The rough jerking of his shaft added to the mix and Heero knew his release was not far away.

The channel rippled against the skin of his length as Duo sought to drive himself deeper into Heero's body. His eyes closed and he bit his lip as pleasure rolled over and through him. No matter how many times they made love, regardless of whether he was top or bottom, Duo could not get enough of the overwhelming sensations that being with the one you love evoked. The ache in his balls turned to a slow burn as the puddle of desire began to increase in his gut and he redoubled his efforts in an attempt to bring Heero over the edge before him.

With a keening wail, Heero found the edge of the precipice and fell over. Warm jets of milky fluid spilled from his penis, coating Duo's hand and dripping to the sheets below. His arms trembled and body shook with the force of his orgasm. He felt his ass tighten around Duo's cock and he moaned with the extra stimulation.

As the wetness of Heero's cum dribbled over his hand and the passage tightened around his shaft so Duo let himself take the fall into nirvana. His seed tore through him, erupting in spasms to be swallowed by Heero's thirsty body, the greedy channel sucking every drop from him and wanting more. He shuddered and collapsed onto Heero's back, letting the ripples course through him.

"Oh fuck, Duo. That was..."

"I agree."

"Rest?"

"Good idea." Duo rolled off his lover's back and lay staring at the ceiling, neither one of them having the energy to clean themselves up.

~ * ~

"Was that Heero's scream?" Quatre asked around the penis that was currently occupying his mouth.

"Uh, hummmmm...."

"I never would have thought he'd be so vocal."

Trowa released Quatre's cock from his mouth with an audible pop. "Who cares whether Heero is vocal or not, the only screams I want to hear are yours, my love. Now please..."

"Sorry," Quatre grinned and then lowered his mouth once more. He worked his tongue and lips over the full length of Trowa's shaft, knowing just how to pleasure his love from years of practice. Soon he had Trowa reduced to a mess of incoherent words and frustrated moans.

Groaning deeply as his cock was sucked in Quatre's very talented mouth, Trowa returned the pleasure. His tongue wriggling and teasing Quatre's length just as his own was being tortured. It didn't take long and with a grunt Trowa's body stiffened, his back bowing as he found his completion.

As his lover's seed hit the back of his throat so Quatre swallowed rapidly, his own hips still pumping carefully in to Trowa's moist cavern.

As Trowa's orgasm subsided so his mind returned to the stiff length still within his lips and began to suck enthusiastically. Moments later his hard work was rewarded and hot seed filled his mouth. Eagerly he drank it down, licking over the softening head, determined to draw the last droplets from the spent organ.

Moaning quietly, Quatre allowed the last ripples of his orgasm leave him before turning and snuggling into warm arms. "I think a short nap is in order."

"Definitely. Heero will wake us before we arrive at our destination point."

"Mmmm..." Quatre burrowed deeper into his lover's arms and closed his eyes. His body still thrummed with not only the pleasure of their 'lovemaking', but also with the adrenaline that only a mission could incite. Moments later he was asleep.

Emerald eyes softened and ruby lips kissed the golden halo of hair. "I love you, Quatre," Trowa whispered softly. A soft grunt and slight shift of body were his answer. A smile playing over his lips, Trowa joined his partner in slumber.

~ * ~

Heero's eyes blinked open, his internal clock telling him he had been asleep for two hours. They had another fifteen minutes before the Preventer tower would be contacting them with the coordinates to adjust their flight plan so as to bring them in to dock. He shifted slightly; his left leg had fallen asleep, mainly because Duo was spread over it, somehow tangling his own legs and hair around Heero. Heero smiled, but didn't move. He knew Duo would be awake very shortly but he just wanted to savor this moment, burn the image of the sleeping angel into his mind should things go wrong.

Duo stirred, feeling Heero's heart rate increase incrementally. His sleepy violet eyes opened and he peeked up through his bangs. "Hey, lover," he whispered.

Heero lowered his lips and stole a sweet kiss. "We need to clean up a bit and get back to the cockpit."

"I hate ta tell yer this, Yuy, but I already been in the cock-pit," Duo snickered.

Heero went a rather fetching shade of red. "Duo!"

Duo just grinned more and proceeded to leave the bed, stretching as he did so. He turned and looking over his shoulder gave his lover a saucy wink. "What'cha standin' there fer, Yuy? We got ourselves a rendezvous ta attend."

Heero rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh; picking up his boxers from the floor he slipped them over his hips and followed his lover out the door and in the direction of the small bathroom. Five minutes later they were both cleaned up and dressed, Duo quickly rebraiding his hair as they headed back to the cockpit. Duo paused at the door of cabin 1 and banged loudly on it. "Rise and shine, lovebirds. It's time ta go screw some other bastard," he chirped.

"Baka!" Heero thwapped him across the back of the head. Duo just continued to grin.

Moments later they reached the cockpit where Wufei was still in residence, having enjoyed his time in quiet meditation. His dark eyes turned to the pair and he nodded to Heero as he moved out of the way, allowing Heero to slip back into the pilot's seat and pick up the head set. Duo plonked himself down in the other seat, also putting his head set on. Behind them came the sounds of Trowa and Quatre entering the seating area of the shuttle.

"Preventer shuttle 652, this is Preventer tower 4c21. Do you copy?"

"Preventer tower 4c21 this is Preventer shuttle 652. Go ahead please."

"We have you on our radar and will guide you in to dock at bay 69."

Duo snickered, Heero glared, Quatre and Trowa stayed silent.

"Roger that tower 4c21."

"Follow your current trajectory until you hit 46 degrees latitude, 28 degrees longitude, then turn left by 6 degrees."

"Roger that."

Duo quickly punched in the new calculations and the shuttle proceeded on its path.

"Preventer shuttle 652, follow the current heading for three minutes, you should be able to see the docking bay doors then."

"Preventer shuttle 652 to tower 4c21, can see docking bay now."

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all moved back into their seats and belted up, leaving Heero and Duo to bring the shuttle in to the port.

Heero maneuvered the thrusters, changing the angle of the shuttle slightly as he approached the large open doors. The shuttle passed easily in-between them and Heero touched down with minimal fuss.

"Proceed along the yellow marked lines to sub port 6."

"Roger that." Heero guided the craft along the metal flooring and past several other shuttles docked in side ports until he saw the clear, red 6. He turned the shuttle and eased it along to bay 69, pulling to a smooth stop.

"Welcome to Colony L4 X21. Commander Une has informed us of your mission status. A vehicle is awaiting you to transport you to the requested area."

"Arigato. Preventer shuttle 652 out." Heero removed his head set and tossed it to the console, Duo following suit. They unbuckled their seat belts and headed out of the cockpit, the other three already having opened the hatch and awaiting their presence. "Let's get going."

They grabbed their respective bags and exited the shuttle, walking across the small expanse of the sub port to where a car was waiting for them. The driver jumped out and saluted. "Agent Light?"

Heero nodded.

"Commander Une has asked me to drive you and the other agents to the rendezvous point."

The five agents climbed into the vehicle and were on their way. The young agent driving expertly through the maze of the shuttle port and stopping after five minutes of travel beside a small, blue shuttle. Howard stood at the ramp awaiting them. The five piled out, Duo immediately enveloping Howard in a hug.

"Howie! Great ta see yer again."

Howard smiled, his sunglasses flashing in the artificial light as he returned the embrace. "Good to see you too, Duo. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

Heero and the rest of the group waited patiently until Howard and Duo had said their hellos, then Heero moved in and shook Howard's hand. "Good to see you, Howard."

"You too, Heero." Howard released the Japanese man's hand and took Wufei's. "Chang," he said. "How's married life treating you?"

Wufei bowed slightly as he shook hands. "Married life is treating me well. Thank you for asking."

Trowa and Quatre were next, exchanging handshakes and polite greetings. When everyone had remade their acquaintances, Howard led them into the shuttle. "We need to get back out to the Zodiac, there I will give you the plan I have in mind, I'll outline my proposal to you all and see what you think. If you agree with it then all that remains is to thrash out the final details." Howard belted himself into the pilot's seat, Duo automatically slotting in next to him. The rest of the men took up residence in the remaining few seats. Obtaining his clearance, Howard maneuvered the shuttle out of its dock and along the short track to the main exit *runway*.

Moments later they were speeding along the runway and out into space. "We will join the Zodiac in a few minutes, she's too big to dock there which is why I'm using this baby." True to Howard's word, the Zodiac appeared in the small shuttle's windows within a few minutes. Howard expertly guided the craft through the open cargo doors and set her down gently, the doors closing behind them. Once the doors were firmly shut it was a matter of seconds before the cargo hold was repressurized and they could exit the shuttle.

"I don't mean to rush you, Howard, but could you please inform us of this plan you have? Time isn't something we have a lot of," Quatre asked, the concern edged into his voice.

"No problem, Quatre," Howard replied. "If you will follow me." The group followed Howard along the catwalk and out of the cargo bay where Howard turned, still in the belly of the big ship and headed for another cargo bay.

"Firstly I intend to take the Zodiac as close to the rebel target as possible."

Five sets of eyebrows quirked. "And how do you propose to do that without being detected?" Wufei asked.

"Umm... Howie, din'cha see the vid broadcast? I mean, this guy has some serious fire power out there and the Zodiac ain't exactly the USS Enterprise. I think yer been watchin' too many re-runs."

"Duo's right. This mad man has mobile dolls and we're lucky to be able to scrounge up a couple of laser rifles. It would be like fighting a raging bull with nothing but toothpicks," Trowa added.

Howard just turned and smiled at them. "Listen carefully, all ye of little faith."

"Oh great! Now he's sprouting religious shit at us. Howie, yer sure yer ain't been too close ta the sun lately?" Duo said, his hands on his hips.

"Would I send you all into the lion’s den without proper preparation?" Howard smirked at them and then turned to the cargo bay doors he'd stopped at. He pushed a button and the doors slid open. The five men leaned forwards and craned their necks to see what was inside.

"Holy fuck!" Duo's jaw hit the ground.

"I second that," Heero responded as his eyes grew wide.

"In the name of Nataku, what the fuck is this?"

"Shit! Now that's what I call a surprise," Trowa stated, both eyes becoming visible so as he could take in the contents easier.

"Well, I'll cross the desert on a dead camel!" Quatre turned to Howard. "How the..?"

Howard stepped inside, motioning for the five to follow him. Standing proud in the cargo bay were four completed Gundams; and one nearly finished. With a smile, Howard gestured to the suits one by one and spoke, making the introductions.

Howard pointed to the silver and blue suit. "Heero, meet Eagle One." He turned and gestured to the black and silver suit. "Duo, this is Grim Reaper."

"Oh, man!" Duo was nearly wetting himself with excitement; the suit was very similar to his beloved Deathscythe.

"Trowa, this is Hercules." Howard motioned to the red and black suit. "Unfortunately Desert Storm isn't quite complete yet, Quatre," Howard continued as he pointed to the nearly completed yellow and black suit.

Indicating towards the blue, green and silver suit that stood at the end of the row Howard turned to Wufei. "And last but not least, Wufei meet.... Puff."

Silence filled the cargo bay. Seconds later a soft snickering broke the quiet.

~ * ~

tbc.....


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wufei's eyes slowly traveled the length of the gleaming suit, registering Howard's words as he did so. When Howard said the suit's name, he froze. The soft snicker caught his attention and he turned his eyes to meet with the sight of Maxwell doing his very best to hold his laughter in check. "Puff?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow and transferring his gaze to Howard.

Howard swallowed nervously, the cold dark eyes boring through him. But before he had a chance to reply, Duo beat him to it.

"Yeah, Wuffers. Puff. Yanno, as in ‘Puff the Magic Dragon’?"

"I am fully aware of the name, Maxwell," Wufei growled. "This... this is not an injustice... this, this is..."

"Sacrilege?" Quatre offered as he tried to keep his own face straight.

That was the end of Duo. With a deep belly laugh he collapsed into his lover's arms, unable to hold himself upright any longer as the laughter rocked his slender frame and tears coursed down his cheeks.

Wufei's fists curled at his side and he began to shake himself; not from mirth but from anger. The name itself was bad enough, but to have Maxwell making fun of it as well!

Softly Trowa began to hum a few bars of the song and that only served to make Duo laugh harder and Quatre to join him. Wufei was having a very hard time trying to control his temper.

Howard cleared his throat nervously and faced the irate Chinese pilot. "Umm, sorry about the name, Wufei, but in one way the suit is aptly named. It packs more fire power than Shenlong did, so I guess you could say that it will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Of all things it had to be... Puff?" Wufei shook his head.

"Just think of all the pirate ships that will lower their flags when yer come along, Wuffy; or should I call yer ‘Jackie’?" That sent Duo off on another round of hysterics.

Quatre was hanging off Trowa's arm as his sides began to ache from the giggling he had done, and was still doing. God, if Duo didn't stop with the smart assed comments soon he was sure his heart would give out, either that or his lungs. He'd heard of the expression to die laughing but wasn't particularly eager to experience it himself.

Heero gave his lover a squeeze and spoke sternly to him, "Duo, I think you should stop teasing Wufei now. We don't have a lot of time to formulate this plan and we are going to need both him and…"

_Dare he say it?_

"…Puff to help us take this guy, Grant, down."

Duo did his best to stifle the giggles and hastily wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He managed to temper them back to controlled snickers and faced the rest of the group, careful not to make eye contact with the Chinese man lest his laughter burst forth again.

Wufei looked at the ground and continued to shake his head slowly. "Puff..."

"May we go and have a look at them, Howard?" Trowa asked as he tried to change the subject a little.

"Sure. Desert Storm is the only one that isn't finished, but the others all are. By all means, go ahead and check them out. I'm sure you will find them similar to your old suits, we built them from the blueprints of the previous Gundams, but with a few modifications."

Duo was already half way into Reaper's cockpit when he heard the word 'modifications'. Instantly he spun around. "Modifications?"

The other four pilots also stopped in their tracks and turned their questioning gazes towards Howard.

"What sort of modifications?" Duo asked, taking a seat on the cockpit hatch, legs dangling over the side.

"You remember the cloaking device that we built into Deathscythe Hell?"

Duo nodded, as did the rest of the group. They all remembered that little number.

"We have built the same device into all of these new suits; and into the Zodiac as well."

"Cool!"

"Well, that will certainly be an advantage," Trowa stated calmly from his position by Hercules' large foot.

"We have also made other improvements." Howard turned to face Heero. "Eagle One has the same twin buster rifle that Zero had, only now it has double the fire power."

Heero smirked.

"Reaper has now got a triple bladed scythe as well as extra fire power in the form of 'bats'."

"Bats?" Duo echoed.

"Yeah. Ever heard of boomerangs?" Howard asked, looking up at Duo.

Duo nodded the affirmative.

"Well, these little babies work on the same principal. You fire them off at the enemy, they have the ability to cut through pretty much anything as they have their own small thermal weapons attached to their 'wings' and once done, they return to you."

Duo grinned maniacally. "I like the sound of that."

Howard turned to Trowa. "Hercules has a second gattling gun as well as another 36 rockets and 20 missiles added. The arms have been hollowed out to allow for more ammunition storage and the size of the rockets and missiles has been significantly reduced to enable the extra units to be added. Don't worry, the amount of explosive in them is still the same; more in most."

Trowa felt relieved. He'd long endured the taunts of his fellow pilots, well, namely Duo, during the war about his continuously running out of ammo, especially when it was most needed. Maybe now he would have enough to finish a fight with.

"Storm, once completed, will have the same power as Sandrock had with one added extra."

"Oh?" asked Quatre

"The Scimitars will have thermal power, similar to the scythe that Reaper carries."

"Woo, hoo! Way ta go, Quat! Now there will be no stoppin' yer."

Quatre grinned. Unfortunately he would have to wait until his suit was completed before being able to explore its many functions. Not to worry though, he was sure he would have just as much fun exploring Hercules with Trowa.

Wufei waited patiently and when Howard turned to address him, he lifted his eyes expectantly.

"Wufei, Puff has the thermal trident, same as before but with double the power in it. We have also kept the extendable dragon arm but improved upon it."

"How?"

"The arm will operate the same as the one on Shenlong did, but I've installed a thermal flame thrower into the end. In effect you will become a fire breathing dragon with that addition."

Wufei smirked. The little additions and improvements almost made up for the ridiculous name... almost.

Howard watched as the five pilots inspected their suits, the smile playing upon his lips. Seemed as if he had done the right thing after all when deciding to rebuild the Gundams. Just in case of course. "There are a few other modifications as well."

The five turned their attention back to Howard.

"All the suits have more power in their engines than their predecessors so they should move much faster. We have also improved the thrusters and stabilizers so the suits have a much better maneuverability and response time, which should give you guys much better handling and accuracy skills. Oh, and we also added a little something courtesy of the Vayeate and Mercurius."

"A force field?" Trowa asked. He was familiar with the kind of force field those suits had pioneered.

"Yes. Only thing is, they're unstable. We haven't had the chance to fully test them yet and work out any kinks."

"Right." Trowa turned back to the impressive suit and began his ascent to the cockpit while Quatre remained on the ground, inspecting the Gundanium plating and various recesses for the ammunition.

Heero sat in the crafted seat, instantly his mind drifting to the past and an old friend. With his eyes closed he could almost believe he was in the cockpit of Wing Zero once again. His fingers ran over the controls on the console, feeling the familiar buttons and switches underneath the pads of his fingers. He grasped the piloting handles and curled his hands around them, the dips and curves as well known to him as his lover's body.

Having gotten over the initial humiliation of his suit's name, Wufei was eagerly inspecting the console and familiar layout of the new suit as compared to his old one. He was pleased to find that Howard and his crew had stuck as close as possible to the original plans of Shenlong when building this new suit. That made it much easier to pilot. Not that Wufei would have had much difficulty in learning a new layout, but under the current circumstances, it was far better to stick with what they were familiar with.

Duo was in seventh heaven. Of all the pilots he was the one that had missed his suit the most. While he had understood and agreed with the reasons behind the destruction of his beloved Deathscythe, it had still torn him apart to say good-bye. It wasn't simply a piece of machinery to Duo; it had been his ally, partner and most importantly; his friend. It was hard to explain how he'd felt to the other pilots, so he hadn't, although he had a feeling that Quatre had known. To say good-bye to something that had protected you, saved you and brought about universal peace was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. With Deathscythe gone, Duo had drifted for a while, unsure of where his future lay. He had hoped to get to know Heero a little better, but the Japanese man had disappeared, the other pilots all went back to their previous lives and Duo was left adrift. Finally he'd gone back to Hilde and the scrap yard, thinking it was the only option left to him. As much as he'd loathed the pile of floating tin called L2, it was still the only home he'd ever really known. All that had come crashing down around his ears though and had it not been for Heero coming to find him, he would surely have been dead now. [1]

Lovingly he ran his hands over the console, control panel and various other equipment in the cockpit, the memories flooded his mind and he could easily believe he was seated inside 'Scythe once again. He settled himself into the pilot's seat and strapped on the familiar harness. His hands grasped the control levers and he tested their weight and maneuverability. Suddenly the com unit crackled and the small vid screen opened. A pair of intense blue eyes stared at him from underneath a mess of chocolate.

"Hey, lover. How's the suit?" Heero's voice was soft, yet strong, his eyes full of life and glittering with excitement.

Duo smiled. "Suit's just great. I reckon I could sure kick some ass with this baby. How's yer suit?"

"Perfect."

"Gonna be just like old times, hey, Heero?"

"Sure is, Duo. Sure is."

Duo gave a maniacal grin. "I can't wait ta get out there and give this piece of machinery a run through its paces."

Heero gave a grin of his own. "I guess we will get the chance soon enough."

"Yeah." Duo's eyes lowered. "I suppose we better get back ta Howie and the others and figure out what the hell it is we're gonna do as far as a game plan goes."

"See you on the ground then."

Duo nodded and then cut the link and unbuckled the harness. He would get the chance to fly this baby soon enough, but for now they needed to thrash out a feasible plan for taking care of the piece of shit known as Grant. Duo climbed out of the cockpit and grasped the cord that would take him to the ground. As he slipped his foot into the loop and leaned forward to press the button to operate the cable, so he whispered softly to the machine. "If yer half as good as 'Scythe was then we're gonna get along just fine, Reaper. Yer take care of me and I'll take care of yer." Duo could almost swear that the machine hummed at him and with the grin firmly in place, he hit the button and the cable began to lower him to the cargo bay floor.

Howard watched in silence as the group finished their inspection of their mechas, a small, satisfied smile played over his lips. Once they were all back on the cargo bay floor, he addressed them again. "We can leave the Gundams to the boys to check over and finish fueling up. We need to talk and work out this plan of attack."

"I thought you said you had a plan, Howard?" Quatre stated.

"I do, but it's sort of sketchy," Howard hedged.

Wufei tilted his head, Trowa peered through his bangs, Heero remained as stoic as ever while Duo was still lost in thought about the fun he could have with his new toy. "Sketchy?" echoed Quatre.

"Look, why don't you all come through to the galley, grab a bite to eat and I'll explain my ideas to you. Then we can work from there."

The five agents followed Howard through the Zodiac's corridors until they met with the galley doors. Seated inside, food in front of them, Howard began to talk.

"This guy, Grant. From the information we have managed to gather on his activities out here in space, aside from the obvious, it appears he fully intends to carry out his threats. He needs to be stopped and without the surrendering of any of you to him. I propose that we find out the coordinates of the rendezvous and fight it out with him."

"Is that all?" Wufei asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I did say it was sketchy," Howard defended himself.

Duo snorted. "Sketchy alright. I'd say more like a coupla lines, Howie."

Quatre sat deep in thought and then spoke up, his mind shifting gears. "Howard's plan isn't all that bad, guys."

Trowa placed his hand upon Quatre's forehead. "You sure you're feeling okay, Quatre?"

Duo sniggered as Quatre shook his lover's hand away and scowled at the green-eyed man. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"What do you propose, Quatre?" Heero knew that when it came down to tactics, Quatre was the best of them; he'd proven that on many occasions during the wars.

Quatre's brow furrowed as he thought. "Well..." he began slowly, "I think we need to get the coordinates as soon as we can, then head for the point of contact. You said the Zodiac has a cloaking device, Howard?" Quatre turned to the older man, eyebrow raised with the question.

"Yes, she does."

"Good. We travel under the cloak and stay under it while at the meeting point. Once we are within range, but not close enough for usual detection, we send one of the shuttles out with Heero and Trowa on it, to rendezvous with this guy. They will both be fully armed," Quatre added hastily as he saw Duo's concern about to make itself heard. "We give Grant the chance to surrender, talk to him and try to reason with him."

"And what if he doesn't want to listen?" Wufei asked.

"Duo and yourself will be in your Gundams, cloaked and ready to provide any necessary back up. Should things take a turn for the worst then we do what Howard suggested; blow them apart."

The four pilots thought about Quatre's idea for a few minutes before Heero spoke. "I can't think of anything else for now so I guess we go with Quatre's suggestion."

"Everybody happy with that?" Trowa asked. The remainder nodded consent. "Right, Quatre's idea it is then." Trowa turned to Howard. "Can we please contact Commander Une and update her? Hopefully she will have the coordinates for us by now and we can fine tune this 'mission'."

Howard stood. "Follow me," he said and led the somber group out and to the bridge of the large craft. Quatre sat down in the seat indicated to him by Howard and slipped on the headset. Seconds later he was patched through to Preventer HQ.

"Agent Earth," Une's voice carried an edge to it.

"Commander," Quatre acknowledged. "We have some news for you, but firstly have you received the coordinates yet for the meeting?"

"Yes, yes, I have. They came through from the UES headquarters a little while ago."

"Can we have them please and then I will tell you what the proposal is."

The sounds of Une flicking through papers could be heard and then her voice returned. "The coordinates are as follows; Quadrant L5, sector 469, latitude 118 degrees, longitude 372 degrees."

Howard quickly punched the coordinates into the Zodiac's computer. "There," he said as he pointed to a spot on the screen and then brought the image to the main screen on the side of the bridge.

The five turned to study the map as Howard zoomed the computer in on the small dot. "It's an old, abandoned work satellite."

"Well, there is one advantage there," Duo said.

"And that would be?" Heero inquired.

"No civilians ta get in the way when we kick this bastard's ass."

Wufei shook his head. "Let us hope that it does not come to us having to use battle tactics, Maxwell."

"It will be far better if we can get this guy to see reason," added Trowa.

"I agree with yer, guys; but can yer honestly say this piece of shit is just gonna roll over an surrender? I don't think so," Duo replied.

"Let's wait until Quatre has finished talking with Une and then we can get to the finer details of this mission. It would be desired that the guy gives himself up without a fight and Trowa and I can try to convince him of that, but the back up is also a valid point." Heero's voice was low as he spoke. He couldn't see this guy giving up without a fight either, not after he'd blown up a colony without so much as a second thought.

The men continued to converse quietly amongst themselves while Quatre finished his conversation with Une. Once done he turned to the others, the lines of weariness etched into his usually handsome features. He rubbed his eyes before speaking. "I think we should set a course immediately for the rendezvous point, Une is sending a message back to Grant to let him know that his request will be met."

"Right," Howard responded and immediately passed the coordinates on to the navigator who punched them into the computer. With the flight plan set the Zodiac hummed into life and was soon speeding through space towards her destination. "Engage cloaking device."

"Cloaking device engaged!"

"Good. Let me know when we are within radar range of the destination."

"Roger, Howard."

Howard turned back to the group and addressed Quatre. "What now?"

"Come; let's find a more suitable location to discuss this plan in more detail. Oh, Une is sending through blueprints of the satellite. When they come through, could you please get someone to bring them to us?" Quatre asked.

Howard nodded and then spoke with the communications officer who confirmed the request. "This way, guys. Lounge 2 should be free." Howard led the way from the bridge.

Moments later the doors swooshed open and the group stepped into the lounge area, Wufei seating himself in the only hardback chair in the room. Duo sat on the couch, Heero beside him. Trowa also sat while Quatre preferred to remain standing. Howard sat in one of the large armchairs.

A light tap to the door and one of the sweepers entered, the blueprints in hand. He passed them over and then left them to their discussion.

~ * ~

Grant rubbed his hands together. Finally he was going to get his wish. He would have the Gundam Pilot responsible for his hatred delivered to him on a silver platter. He would pay... oh yes, Grant was sure about that. Barking his orders to the crew, the ship was reprogrammed and the course set. The Dolls were brought back to the 'Mother' and loaded into the carrier which then followed the main ship into the void of space, bound for a remote abandoned satellite in the L5 quadrant.

Lying on the small bunk in his room, Bob Martins felt the tremor run through the ship as the engines fired and the course was set. The beast thrummed and shuddered before settling into a steady hum of engines. Looked like Grant's demands had been met. Bob couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't blame the UES, god knows, they were pretty much caught between a rock and a hard place, and handing over one person to save the many was really the most logical thing to do.

But what next?

Bob sighed. Having seen that look of insanity in Grant's eyes the first time he was reacquainted with the man, there was no doubt in Bob's mind that Grant wouldn't stop there. After the pilot and with the firepower he now had at his disposal, Bob had that gnawing feeling that Grant would want to go further.

"What a mess," he moaned to the room. For the umpteenth time Bob questioned his mind as to any way he could possibly stop this mad man, and for the umpteenth time, came up blank. All he could do was suffer in his self-loathing and pray for a miracle.

~ * ~

Sally sat in the dark of the apartment lounge room, her mind a jumble of thoughts. She had no idea what Wufei and the other agents would possibly be able to do to stop this crazed lunatic. She knew Howard could usually be relied upon to come up with a reasonable plan, he had in the past and she didn't doubt him for a minute, but given what she knew, there was no way that the agents would be able to bring this idiot down.

She shifted on the couch, drawing her legs underneath herself and took another drink from her near empty glass. The clock ticked away the minutes while outside the traffic continued to flow, not by any means as thick as usual. Most people she guessed were probably safe in their homes, especially after the television reports.

She had switched the television off, having seen more than enough of the carnage and knowing that her husband was one of the men going out there to do battle with a mad man, she didn't want to listen to the speculation of the press any longer. She could hear the soft snores coming from the two bedrooms and her mind switched track a little. If Wufei was correct in their assumptions that Leith's father was with this deranged man, was he there by choice? Or by force?

And if he was there by choice, how would Leith react to the knowledge that his father was part of this whole murderous plan? If he was being forced, was he still alive? Somehow she knew that Leith would be shattered if the former were the case. If the latter...

Then there would be another name added to the list of orphans should Leith's father be... deceased.

Sally stood up and drained her glass. She thought about going to bed and then decided against it. She would only lie there and think. Better to sit out here and let her mind work, at least she was right next to the 'phone should it ring with any news. Pouring herself another drink she returned to the couch and curled up on it, opting to let her mind stray to wherever it wished as she'd learnt a long time ago, it was fruitless to try and prevent it.

It was going to be a long wait.

~ * ~

"Any questions?" Quatre turned to each of the people present.

Wufei shook his head, Heero lowered his eyes; Trowa simply smiled.

"I think yer got it all covered, Q-man."

"Good." He turned to face Howard. "Let's go back to the bridge. We should be coming within range of the target soon and I want to get this shuttle launched before we are in detection distance of the enemy. If the shuttle just appears out of nowhere then they will know something is up."

Howard nodded.

"We put this plan into action in five, gentlemen."

Duo moved close to Heero and wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in the crook of Heero's neck. "Yer stick ta the game plan, Yuy, ya hear me? None of this sacrificing yerself fer the mission shit."

"Hai. I’ll follow orders, Duo." Heero hugged his lover close. He didn't want to hand himself over anymore than Duo wanted him to, but he couldn't let the lives of millions be threatened by this unstable man. He would stick to the plan... and wing it, if and where necessary.

"I want yer safe and sound in my arms and bed, Heero. I love yer and dunno what I'd do without yer now, so yer better make sure yer come back ta me."

Heero ran a soothing hand over Duo's back and braid, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak, coming out husky and low. "I love you too, Duo and don't you go taking any risks either. I want you safe with me. Remember, we have a promise to keep."

"Huh?" Duo's eyes searched those of his lover.

"Don't you remember? Just the two of us, a bed and unlimited supply of lube?" Heero smirked.

Duo smiled and his anxieties eased a little. "Yeah, I remember," he replied and then took Heero's lips in a soul shattering kiss.

Trowa hugged Quatre close to his lean frame. "You be careful, Quatre."

Quatre sighed as he nestled against Trowa. "I will. You don't have to worry about me as I will be quite safe here. You are the one that needs to be careful. Watch out for Heero, don't let him do anything stupid."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"You'd better! I don't even want to think what Duo would do if Heero..."

"Hush. Everything is going to work out just fine. We're Gundam pilots, remember?" Trowa tilted Quatre's tear filled eyes to meet with his own. "I love you, Quatre Raberba Winner, so you make sure to keep in contact with us at all times, we're going to need you in charge to pull this off." Trowa lowered his lips and kissed Quatre soundly.

"I love you too, Trowa Barton. You had better come back to me."

"It's time." Wufei's voice broke the tender moments and the four other pilots broke apart. They walked hand in hand to the cargo bay where the small shuttle awaited them.

Howard took Heero and Trowa aside and handed them both weapons, which were quickly hidden away on their person. With a last minute hug and kiss good bye, Heero and Trowa entered the shuttle and prepared to leave the Zodiac.

Quatre went with Howard back to the bridge where he could coordinate the mission from. Wufei and Duo went to the other cargo bay and climbed into their new Gundams, checking the systems and then buckling up in their harnesses.

"Operation 'Kick Ass' is now in progress," Duo said over the com link, his trademark grin in place.

"By Nataku, let this all end swiftly and peacefully," Wufei muttered to his deity as he powered up the mecha. "Let's see what you have... Puff."

~ * ~

tbc........

[1] See the first fic in this arc: "Lost Souls"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Heero and Trowa settled into the cockpit of the small shuttle, strapping on their harnesses and then flicking the various switches on the console. "All systems ready to go," Heero said into the small mouth piece of his headset.

"Roger that, 01. De-pressurizing cargo bay 2 now." The hiss of machinery could be heard as the bay lost pressure and the large doors prepared to engage. "Bay doors will open in five... four... three..."

"Engaging engines," Trowa stated as he pressed the buttons to fire up the shuttle's thrusters. The engines roared into life.

"Two... one... Cargo bay doors opening."

The huge doors creaked and groaned as they opened wide to allow the tiny shuttle its exit into the black void of space.

"Good luck, gentlemen," Quatre's soft voice came over the head set. "Break a leg, but not literally, Heero."

Even Heero had to smile at that little quip. "Roger that, Control. Shuttle Alpha leaving cargo bay now." Heero eased the joystick backwards and the shuttle began to move, gliding easily across the short expanse to the open doors and then shooting into the darkness.

Trowa quickly checked the coordinates, making sure that the computer was functioning correctly. "Shuttle Alpha on course for satellite; Sector 469, latitude 118 degrees, longitude 372 degrees."

"Roger that, shuttle Alpha. Control has radar detection of two large ships approaching from the starboard side. We assume this will be Grant."

"Well, I didn't think it was gonna be Santa Clause," Duo's voice came over the com unit.

"Could be the Tooth Fairy," Trowa replied, a smirk on his face.

"Nah, the only magical fairy out here is a pilot in a Gundam by the name of Pu..."

"Maxwell!!!" Wufei roared down the com link.

Duo's laughter rang out.

"I think we need to clear the airway people," Quatre's voice stated. "Switch to secure channel UHF 890."

"Switching now." Trowa flipped the dial to the secure communication line and glanced at Heero. It was hard trying to read what was going on with the Japanese man, his face devoid of all emotion. "So, Heero. What do you suggest we do once we are in range of the satellite?"

Heero set the auto pilot and turned to face his partner. "Firstly we need to get into our suits, we don't know if the life support systems on the satellite are still functioning. I'll brief you in more detail while we change."

Trowa nodded and unbuckled his harness, following Heero to the rear of the shuttle and the waiting space suits.

~ * ~

Duo powered up his Gundam, the controls under his fingers feeling very familiar. He listened as Puff also sprang to life. Pushing the com link open he addressed Wufei. "Reckon we head out and give these babies a test run, Wuffers."

"The name is Wufei, Maxwell. I suggest you start using it otherwise you may find yourself being the target for my testing of the dragon arm fire."

"Ohhh... testy." Duo grinned. "Control, Reaper and Puff requesting clearance ta head out."

"Reaper, this is Control. Cargo bay will de-pressurize in ten seconds. Please engage cloaking device before bay doors open."

"Will do, Howie. Guess we get ta see just what these babies are capable of."

Wufei opted to stay silent. Instead he flipped the switch, thrusters roaring into life, the large mecha vibrating with the sheer power waiting to be unleashed. "Cloaking device engaging."

Quatre and Howard sat side by side on the bridge, several other sweepers around them. On the large screen they could see the cargo bay where the Gundams waited patiently for the doors to open and release them into the vacuum of space. As the bay de-pressurized in preparation for their departure so Wufei engaged the cloaking device and Puff faded from vision. Reaper followed a second later.

"Doors opening." Quatre pushed the button and the huge doors began to slide open, the only indication they had that the two suits were leaving the Zodiac was the com link.

"To infinity and beyond!"

"Shut up, Maxwell!"

"Awww... where's yer sense of humor 'Fei?"

"Same place as your brain."

Quatre sighed. It was going to be long wait.

~ * ~

"Sir! Radar detects a small shuttle heading for the satellite."

Grant swiveled around in his chair. "Visual?"

"None yet, sir. Maybe in a few minutes."

"It has to be him." Grant leaned back and rubbed a hand thoughtfully over his chin, his fingers traced the scar and his eyes narrowed. _He would have that son of a bitch!_ "Put it on screen as soon as we have the visual," he barked to the lieutenant.

"Yes, sir!"

Grant turned to face the man sitting in the chair to his right. "Davis, I want you to accompany me to the rendezvous."

Davis nodded.

"Make sure you are armed. This is a Gundam pilot we are dealing with here. I don't care how long it's been since he piloted a Gundam, the way they were trained he's not likely to have forgotten much."

"I'm always prepared." Davis lifted his jacket slightly so Grant could see the dull glint of the barrel below his armpit.

"Good. Be careful though. I'm not too sure of the state of the insides of this satellite."

"I understand."

Grant turned his attention back to the navigator. "Visual yet?"

"In about one more minute, sir."

"Good. Anything else in the area?"

The navigator studied the sweep of the small beam as it passed around the dial; only two blips showed up. "No, sir. Only the satellite and the incoming shuttle."

Grant sat back, a satisfied smirk on his twisted features.

"We have visual now, sir."

All eyes focused on the large screen as it cleared. A small shuttle, nothing more than a speck at this point, appeared there. It was obviously headed for the satellite.

"Welcome to my parlor..."

~ * ~

Trowa and Heero had donned their suits and were once again strapped into their seats. "Estimated time to arrival at satellite?" Heero asked.

Trowa checked the systems. "Ten minutes."

"Good. Control, this is shuttle Alpha."

"This is Control, go ahead, Alpha."

"All proceeding according to plan. Satellite in view. ETA ten minutes."

"Roger that, Alpha. Proceed to the docking station as discussed. Check life support systems before disembarking."

"Will do, Control."

"The two ships approaching from the starboard side have slowed slightly and should arrive in the vicinity approximately ten minutes behind you. Will advise once they are within range of satellite."

"Roger that, Control. Beginning approach to docking station. Will contact again once docking complete. Alpha out." Heero turned to face Trowa. "Can you see anything on the radar at all?"

Trowa scrutinized the small circular dial. "Only the two ships that are approaching."

"Good. That means the cloaking devices on Reaper and Puff are working."

Trowa stared out of the small window, nothing but the blackness of space greeted him. He knew that Wufei and Duo were out there somewhere but the device that had made Deathscythe Hell so hard to detect was working perfectly on the new Gundams. Trowa gave a small smile and returned his attention to the fast approaching satellite and began the diagnostics run to bring them in for docking.

~ * ~

"The shuttle craft is approaching the satellite in preparation for docking, sir."

Grant leaned forwards, his eyes burning a hole in the screen as he watched intently. "Good. Lieutenant, ready my shuttle. I will leave in five minutes."

"Yes, sir!"

"Davis, come with me. It's time to meet our enemy." Grant turned back to the crew. "Harris, you are in command of the bridge while I am absent. Keep in constant communications with me."

"Yes, sir." Harris moved to take residence by the main control console.

Davis stood up and followed his boss from the bridge, walking along a couple of corridors and then down to the cargo hold. The weight of his shoulder holster giving him confidence as they approached the craft that would take them to meet their enemy.

They paused at the entry way, then Grant stepped inside and walked quickly to the silver shuttle that awaited their presence. The two climbed on board and settled into their seats. A few minutes later the shuttle had exited the main ship and was zipping across the short distance to the abandoned satellite and Grant's revenge.

~ * ~

Duo was in seventh heaven. The Gundam was responding to his commands with ease. He tried out several maneuvers and was pleased to find that the mecha responded much quicker than Deathscythe had done. Howard had certainly outdone himself this time. Wufei was similarly impressed. Puff was not only quicker, but the improvements allowed him much better aeronautic skills, something he was pleased to note. There was also much more power to the suit as Howard had stated.

"How's the dragon farin' with the trial run?" Duo's grinning face came onto Wufei's vid link.

"This suit is superior to my previous one if that's what you are asking, Maxwell."

"Yeah. Reaper sure has some nifty improvements ta 'Scythe. Remind me ta thank Howie properly when we get back ta the Zodiac."

Wufei frowned. "Check your radar, Maxwell. I think we should head towards the satellite, it looks like things are about to get underway over there."

"Right, 'Fei." Duo's eyes scanned over the instrument panel, noting the five blips that appeared there. He switched to visual as his fingers flew over the controls, sending Reaper in the direction of the satellite. He could clearly see the satellite and the shuttle Alpha in the process of docking. To his left there was another shuttle making its way towards the satellite and just beyond that two larger ships. "I say we check out the two big bastards, those dolls hafta be in one of 'em."

"I agree. Change course and scout the perimeter of the rear ship, I'll scout the front one. Once you have checked it out confirm with me and we will meet up."

"That could be a tad tricky seein' as how I aint seein' yer," Duo chuckled.

"Idiot! I'll send you coordinates to meet up with me."

More laughter. "Right on, Jackie," Duo chuckled and then switched the connection off and headed for the rear of the two ships.

Wufei shook his head and grit his teeth. One day... one day, he would get the better of that braided demon.

~ * ~

There was a dull metallic thud as the Alpha connected with the satellite. The docking bays were pretty primitive by today's standard, giving away just how old the satellite was. Trowa unbuckled his harness and went to check that the shuttle was securely held by the magnetic seal that encompassed the shuttle's hatchway. It reminded him a lot of the way that 'planes used to be boarded back in the history books. Satisfied that all was secure, the seal was holding perfectly well, the docking clamps in place and that the shuttle wouldn't go drifting off into space while they were otherwise occupied, Trowa returned to the cock pit. "All appears to be holding."

Heero grunted and finished his power down of the shuttle, leaving the engines on standby. You never knew if you needed to leave in a hurry. "Control, this is shuttle Alpha. We have docked and are about to commence check of life support systems on satellite. Will switch to suit radio com link."

"Roger that, Alpha. Will continue to monitor this wave length. Suits 02 and 05 are at present on recon of the two large ships. Will have their reports soon. Good luck and don't do anything silly, Heero."

Heero sighed. "Will leave communications channel open at all times once inside the satellite, Control."

"Roger that. Control will be on stand by."

With his harness unbuckled, Heero checked the control panel one last time and then followed Trowa to the hatch. They passed through the inner shuttle hatch into the small midway hatch and waited for the docking bay door to open and the computer systems to tell them the status of the satellite before opening the outer door of the shuttle. The computer confirmed that the life support systems appeared to be functional and that pressure was equal between the craft and the satellite, so Trowa pushed the release button and the door on the shuttle slid open.

Carefully they stepped out and into the abandoned space station. Their heavy gravity boots made a dull noise against the metallic floor as they walked along the corridor. Heero checked the readings on the small computer fitted to the suit. "According to my readout the air seems to be breathable and the gravity function is working," he said.

Trowa checked his own suit's readout and agreed. "Disengaging gravity boots," he said down his com link and flipped a switch on the control panel fitted to the suit's arm. He felt the release of the magnetic pull but didn't float off anywhere. "Artificial gravity is functional."

Heero nodded and turned his own boots off. Instantly it became much easier to walk. "The meeting point should be through those doors up ahead," he informed Trowa. "Once we are at that point if the readings for the life support are still the same, we can open the helmets' visors."

"Roger that." The two continued down the corridor and through the doors at the end. The lighting was still working, which was a bonus, even if it was a little dim. Heero guessed that the satellite was running on solar powered batteries; given the length of time it had been abandoned, any other power source would have been long ago exhausted. They stepped into what appeared to have been a social room, somewhere for the workers who had been stationed on the satellite to meet after working hours and socialize. The chairs were still there, as was a pool table and what looked like a bar stood against one wall, although there was nothing left in the way of liquid refreshment.

"Suit still indicates that the air is okay to breathe so I will open my visor now," Heero stated and pressed the release button on the side of his helmet.

"Control's computers also indicate that all appears to be well with the life support systems," Quatre's voice came down the channel.

The visor on the helmet slid back and Heero braced himself in case of any pressure adjustment. None came. Slowly he inhaled, and coughed. "Yuk!"

"Heero? Everything all right?" Quatre's voice sounded concerned.

"Hai. No problem. The air is breathable, but stale tasting."

Trowa began to release his own visor and took a careful breath. "That is revolting," he said calmly. "I wouldn't have said stale I would have said foul."

Quatre chuckled. "At least it's breathable. The other shuttle has docked and the enemy should be approaching you any minute. I suggest you prepare yourselves now."

"Roger that, Control." Heero turned to face Trowa.

"I'll be behind the bar." Trowa moved away from his partner and took up position behind the bar where he could clearly see and hear what would take place and be ready to back up his partner. He noted the doorway that led from the back of the bar to a storage area, another door leading off that out into a corridor. If he remembered the blueprints correctly that corridor linked up with the one that would lead them back to the shuttle. Good. They now had two escape routes.

Heero walked over to one of the chairs and stood beside it facing the other doors, the ones he expected Grant to come through. He checked that his gun was safely tucked inside the suit and easily accessible. He could feel the weight of the knife inside his boot and wondered idly where Trowa had stashed his knives. Then his attention turned back to the doors as they began to open.

~ * ~

"Coordinates, Wufei?"

"Latitude 96 degrees, longitude 350 degrees."

"Roger."

The two invisible Gundams met up at the designated point and watched the satellite and the two large ships below them.

"Report, 02," came Quatre's voice down the com link.

"Rear ship is definitely the carrier. Dunno how many dolls on board, but I'd guess somewhere between twenty five and fifty. Ship has under belly, both side and rear cargo doors fer release of the dolls. Infra red scanners picked up minimal life forms on board so I'd say there's only the flight crew there. Defense system consists of two beam cannons, one at the bow and one at the stern."

"Thank you, 02."

"Welcome, Control."

"05, report."

"Front ship is smaller than the rear and appears to be carrying the main bulk of the group. Infra red scanners indicate approximately forty people on board. There is only an under belly cargo door so the mobile dolls will have to be in the rear carrier. Beam cannons confirmed on bow and stern, also four smaller ones, two starboard and two port."

"Roger that, 05. Depending on the outcome of the internal negotiations, 02, you will be on standby to take out the cannons on the rear ship and try to render the cargo doors inoperable. 05, you are to disable the cannons on the front ship, taking out the bow and stern ones first. Do not, repeat, do not take out the main ship. We suspect that Bob Martins is on board as well as other civilians. Front ship is to be disabled and infiltrated if need be. Rear ship is also to be disabled as opposed to destroyed."

"Awww, yer sure know how ta spoil a person's fun, Quat!"

"This is peace time, Duo."

"Yeah, I know. Don't get yer knickers in a twist. I won't destroy anythin' I'm not supposed ta."

Good. Stand by for further instructions. Control out."

~ * ~

The silver shuttle approached the satellite and docked without incident. Grant and Davis also donned space suits and carefully left the safety of the craft, noting as Heero and Trowa had that the life support systems were functioning adequately enough to sustain them. Removing their helmets they breathed in the stale, musty air.

"Fuck! That's revolting," stated Davis.

"I didn't expect it to be all that pure, after all this satellite has been abandoned for around five years," Grant replied as his nose and lungs adjusted to the rank air.

"Smells and tastes like a fertilizer factory," muttered Davis.

"I wouldn't know," replied Grant dryly. "Now if you could please keep yourself focused on the task at hand and follow me." Grant set off along the corridor, heading for the recreation room and his meeting with the Gundam pilot who was responsible for his failures as an OZ officer.

Two corridors and three doors later they stood outside the doors that would allow them entry to the recreation room and the pilot. Grant turned to Davis. "Keep your gun handy but do not shoot unless I tell you to. I want this pilot alive. I have other plans for him, plans that include making him suffer the way I have suffered all these years. You will not deny me my revenge by shooting him dead; understood?"

Davis nodded. "Understood. I won't shoot unless you say so," he replied, then added under his breath "Unless the bastard threatens my life."

Grant pushed the release button on the doors and they slowly opened, struggling a bit at first after years of non use. Grant had his own hand firmly wrapped around the butt of his gun encased in his pocket as he stood to the side of the doors. He was still a soldier in one way and wasn't about to step straight into a room with the enemy, especially an ex terrorist. Carefully he peered around the edge of the door and into the room. He saw the pilot standing beside a chair, his body language telling Grant that he could easily move to cover if the need arose. "Put your hands in the air where I can see them," Grant said.

"How do I know you won't shoot me if I do?"

Good point. "I give you my word I will not shoot you. I do not want you dead, rather alive, I think."

"You put your gun away and I will raise my hands."

"Deal." Grant slipped his hand from his pocket, showing the ex pilot his hands were free and noting that the other man reciprocated the action. Grant stepped around the side of the door and into the room where he got his first good look at the Gundam pilot that was responsible for the humiliation and embarrassment that his life had become. He was quite stunned at what he saw.

He'd expected a man in his late twenties to early thirties given the length of time that had passed since the wars, not the obviously young man that stood before him. Grant guessed the ex pilot must be around nineteen or twenty which would have meant he'd have been only fourteen or fifteen when he destroyed Grant's base and ultimately his life. That didn't go down too well. Grant growled softly to himself. _How the fuck could a mere kid have caused so much havoc and destruction?_ And furthermore, for a kid of that age to have brought Grant's military career to its knees was a humiliation Grant didn't think he could ever swallow.

"I advise you to give up this notion of yours to destroy the Sanc kingdom and ultimately the united peace. You are already up on serious charges for the destruction of the colony L3X 437 and the subsequent murder of several of the UES delegates and civilians, not to mention in violation of the peace treaty under code 327 sub section 89 that prohibits the production of weapons of war." Heero's voice was cold and clipped as he spoke.

Grant laughed. "I don't think you are in the position to negotiate anything here."

"I am the ex Gundam pilot known as 01. I am also Preventer Agent Light and as such you are under arrest pending the charges mentioned before. I suggest you surrender now and come along peacefully. There has been enough blood spilled already. I have no desire to add to the carnage."

Davis slipped his hand inside his pocket and flipped the safety off his gun. He could feel the anger beginning to mount in his boss and wanted to be prepared for the fight he knew was bound to come.

"I think it is you that has this all wrong, Agent Light. I have no intentions of surrendering to you or anyone for that matter. I have a score to settle with you and believe me; no kid is going to intimidate me." Grant's eyes flashed and narrowed as his anger rose. "Now I suggest you stop this game you're playing and come along with me, there is a certain matter of pay back I wish to discuss with you."

"For the last time, Grant. I hereby place you under arrest. Anything you can and will say may be used against you in a court of law. Please do not add resisting arrest to the list of charges already pending." Heero's tone was menacing.

Grant threw back his head and laughed. "I don't believe this," he said. "You stand here in front of me and have the gall to say I'm under arrest. I do believe you are deluding yourself. In case it has slipped your mind, there are two of us opposing you, not to mention that I have a ship outside with forty dolls in it that can and will attack whatever and whomever I decide. So I suggest you give up this silly little game, boy, and hand yourself over to me now before I lose my temper and unleash my full firepower upon the hapless citizens of Sanc." Those last words were spat with venom at Heero.

Heero never flinched, his steely gaze fixed Grant and the words were like ice. "I should have killed you the day I took out your base."

Davis pulled his gun from within his pocket and fired, but Heero was quicker. He saw the movement and immediately his soldier training kicked in. He dropped and rolled to the side of the chair using it as a shield, at the same time he pulled his own gun and flipped the safety off. Trowa had also reacted, raising himself slightly he was able to get a clear shot off at Davis. Unfortunately the kick back of Davis' gun caused Trowa's bullet to land shy of its target, connecting with Davis' wrist and not his upper arm as Trowa had originally intended.

Davis cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, crawling behind one of the chairs himself where Grant had fled to immediately Davis had pulled his gun. "You fucking idiot! I told you to wait until I said to shoot!"

"That mongrel would have shot you if I hadn't intervened," Davis growled back.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He obviously has back up. We need to get out of here and back to the shuttle. We can get the dolls to blow this piece of shit up with them on it," Grant snarled.

"This is Preventer Agent Air. Surrender your weapons and come out with your hands up. You are both under arrest."

"Like fucking hell I will!" Davis shouted in return and then having switched his gun to his other hand he fired off a volley of shots at the bar.

Trowa ducked and waited, he could see Heero behind the chair, his gun drawn, waiting for his chance. Trowa nodded to his partner and Heero nodded back, confirming he was okay.

"Make a run for it. You head back to the shuttle while I fire a few rounds at them. I'll follow you in a moment." Davis turned to his boss.

Grant nodded and turned slightly, the exit clear in view. "Three, two one.... go!" Grant ran for the door as Davis lunged up and began to fire. Heero and Trowa returned the fire.

"He's making a run for it," Trowa called out.

"No shit!" Heero replied. "Cover me." And with that Heero rolled from the side of the chair and crouched ready to run.

Trowa began to fire off at Davis, distracting the man for a second. Davis spotted the blur of Heero as he rolled out and crouched low began to run towards the exit that Grant had taken. "No, you fucking don't," he snapped and swung the barrel around. Two shots were fired; Heero felt the searing burn against his thigh, but didn't stop. Davis fell forward in a crumpled heap, a neat hole visible in the back of his head; unfortunately the facial side had been rather decimated with the bullet's exit.

Heero ran along the corridor in the direction Grant had fled, but was too late. As he rounded the last corner so he saw the hatch shut, indicating Grant had climbed inside the shuttle. He pulled up and spun around, running as fast as he could back to Trowa. He met up with his partner who was checking over the body of Davis. Quickly he grabbed Trowa by the arm and yanked him along.

"Leave him; we have to get out of here now!"

Trowa dropped the corpse back to the floor and sprinted after Heero, the com link crackling into life.

"03, this is Control. What's happening?"

Trowa did his best to answer as he ran for his life. "Grant escaped, one non friendly killed, two agents okay at this stage. We are leaving the satellite now. Grant intends to blow it up. Get clear."

"Roger that. Hurry, Trowa." Quatre's voice sounded concerned.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of loitering," he huffed back and then concentrated on getting to the shuttle.

The crew on board the Zodiac watched as the small silver shuttle sped away from the satellite and back towards the mother ship. The Alpha remained docked.

"Oh, Allah. Please hurry and get out of there, Trowa. You too, Heero," Quatre whispered to himself.

Beside him Howard stood, grasping the control panel edge, his knuckles turning white. He saw the silver shuttle almost at the mother ship and the Alpha still to release from the dock hold. "They're not going to make it..."

~ * ~

tbc......


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Heero! Fucking bastard, yer answer me, yer hear?!" Duo screamed down his com link. The link just crackled with static. "What the fuck are yer doing? Get yer asses outta there, now!"

Puff and Reaper were poised near the rebel ships and had a clear view of the satellite and the silver shuttle that was almost ready to dock with the mother ship. Duo could clearly see the Alpha still docked and the fuzzy connection of his com unit didn't help him remain calm in any way.

"Answer me, Heero. Don't yer go gettin' yerself blown up on me, yer owe me, Heero, yer hear me? Yer owe me yer son of a bitch!"

"Maxwell, shut up!" Wufei's voice was annoyed, but also held an edge of concern to it.

"It's okay fer yer ta talk, Chang. It's not yer lover in there," Duo responded, a choke in his voice.

"Barton is also in there."

"Oh, fuck." Duo had momentarily forgotten that Trowa was also in the satellite. "Control, this is 02. Any word from the Alpha?"

"02 this is Control. No, we have lost contact with 01 and 03 at present. We are assuming they are attempting to leave the satellite and communication will be restored shortly." Howard's voice was tight.

"Bullshit!" Duo muttered under his breath. "I'm going ta blow these fuckers out of the sky..."

"02, await orders before engaging enemy. Do not, repeat, do not engage just yet!" Wufei yelled down his com link.

"What the fuck am I supposed ta do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs while my lover gets killed and these bastards get away with it?"

"Duo, my lover is in there too. We cannot allow our emotions and personal attachments get in the way of the mission," Quatre's voice came down the com link, the strain was evident.

Duo gave a sigh and hung his head. "Yeah, I know, Q-man. I'm sorry. I fergot we're all just fucking soldiers in this shit hole."

"Control, this is 05. We are on standby awaiting orders to take out the enemy."

"Roger, 05. Stand by."

The small, silver shuttle had reached the mother ship and disappeared inside the belly of the craft. Duo and Wufei waited patiently, fingers itching on the controls as the order they so desperately wanted wasn't forthcoming. The Alpha was still docked and no sign of leaving. Then the com link crackled.

~ * ~

Heero and Trowa made it down the small corridor and back to the Alpha, Trowa slamming his fist against the door release and dragging Heero through with him. The door closed behind them and the shuttle's hatchway opened to allow them entry. They stumbled inside.

"Status!" barked Trowa as he dragged Heero towards the cockpit.

"Bullet graze to the thigh but functional," came the curt reply.

"Good. Get strapped in, we're getting away from this hunk of tin before Grant gets a shot at it." Trowa dived into his co-pilot’s seat and buckled up his harness, watching out of the corner of his eye as Heero did the same.

"Firing engines," stated Heero as he flipped the switch.

"Roger."

"Engines on. Prepare to disengage docking clamps."

"Ready to disengage."

"Disengage now."

Trowa pushed the appropriate buttons and the shuttle gave a small lurch before a loud clang was heard. "What the fuck?"

Heero turned to his co-pilot. "What happened?"

"Not sure." Trowa flicked the switches again. There was a groaning noise as the Alpha tried to pull away but went nowhere. "Fuck and damn!" Trowa swore as he hit the console with his fist. "The docking mechanism has seized. It won't release us."

"Shit!" Heero looked around wildly. He could see the silver shuttle of Grant about half way back to the mother ship. "Fuck! We will have to release it manually."

Trowa quirked a visible eyebrow but began to unbuckle his harness, only to be stopped by Heero. "What?"

"I'll go. No offense, Trowa, but this is going to need brute strength as well and I'm a bit stronger than you."

Trowa nodded. "Okay, but you will need to get into another suit, that one has a hole in it."

Heero quickly departed to the rear of the shuttle and changed suits in record time. He ignored the blood running down his leg from where the bullet had connected with his thigh; he could take care of that later.

Finally, with the new suit on he headed for the hatchway, slipping through the first one and waiting for the pressure to equalize before hitting the outer hatch door and stepping outside into space. He'd exited the shuttle on the opposite side to the dock hold and securing his life line to the small hook, he scrambled quickly over the top of the shuttle to where the mechanism held the little shuttle in place. His eyes scanned over the mechanics and noticed the problem immediately. The cable that pulled the arm clamps free had jammed in one of the teeth. Positioning himself so he wouldn't float away he jammed himself against the pulley and tried to pull the cable free. No luck. "Shit!' he muttered to himself. He quickly patted along the suit's outer pockets. He knew that Howard kept the suit's outer pockets filled with the usual basic tools that may be needed to complete minor repairs to the outside of the shuttle and prayed there would be something there he could use, if not...

He felt something in one pocket and opened it up. A feral grin lit his face as he recognized the small explosive device. "Good, I should be able to do something with this," he said to no one in particular. He'd done his own fair share of explosive setting during the war and learnt even more from the undisputed expert in the field... Duo. With the thought of his lover in his mind, Heero quickly set about looking for the best place to set the small charge. He had to get this right, set it so that the arm would release the shuttle without doing any damage to the craft and they could get the hell out of there. He had no doubts that his lover would be frantic by now, seeing the Alpha still docked and the other shuttle almost home. Shit, would he be in for an ear bashing later. That's providing he could release the docking clamp.

Pushing all negative thoughts to the rear of his mind, he quickly placed the small amount of explosive on the cable arm. If he could blow that, then although the clamp would still be connected to the Alpha, it would no longer hold them to the satellite. He shoved the tiny detonator in and scrambled back out of the way. Speaking quickly down his com unit, he informed Trowa of the status.

"Be careful, Heero. Get right out of the way, you hear? I don't need Duo on my case for losing you in space."

Heero smiled a little. "I'm all clear of it. Setting off detonator now." Heero pushed the small button on the detonation device and waited. There was a small flash and then the shuttle lurched underneath him, leaning drunkenly to one side and sending Heero spiraling off into the blackness of space. "Fuck!"

"Heero! Shit, Heero. Can you hear me? Are you all right, did it work? Dammit, Heero! Answer me!"

Fortunately for Heero, the life line pulled taut and brought his spiraling to an abrupt halt. Thank god, he'd clipped it on to the shuttle, if he hadn't... Heero shuddered at the thought of floating off endlessly into space. Hand over hand, he pulled himself back to the shuttle. His com unit had been knocked out when he'd taken the unplanned toss into space, his helmet having knocked against the hull of the Alpha and breaking the small aerial. He managed to get himself back to the shuttle hatch and punched the release button. The door opened and he unclipped his life line and dived inside, slamming the button to close the door as he did so. The pressure quickly leveled and he entered the shuttle's innards, racing as fast as he could to the cockpit.

"Fuck, Heero. What the hell happened?"

"Tell you later; get this thing out of here," Heero replied as he dived into his seat and yanked his harness on.

Trowa needed no repeat of the words. He pushed the shuttle's engines to full throttle and the small craft responded, even if it did lunge and roll a little. There was a moment of tension as the craft struggled against the couple of remaining cable threads that hadn't completely severed in the explosion, but they had been weakened enough that a couple more lunges from the Alpha and they snapped. The craft leapt forward, taking all of Trowa's skill to prevent it from going into a death spin and swayed drunkenly before shooting out into the vastness of space; and not a moment too soon.

~ * ~

Grant brought the shuttle to a halt and released his harness. He stormed out of the craft, furious that his plan had gone wrong. Not only had he lost one of his good hench men, but he had nothing to show for it either. The bastard had gotten away from him. But not for long. He fidgeted impatiently as he made his way to the bridge. He would still have his pay back. The door swooshed open and he shot into the control room barking orders as he headed for his chair.

"Prepare the bow cannon to fire, release the dolls from the carrier and fetch me Martins! NOW!"

The people on the bridge scurried around like rats almost knocking each other over in their haste to obey orders. Two guards disappeared to fetch Bob Martins while a technician scrambled to the com unit to notify the carrier to prep the dolls and release them, awaiting further instructions. Another technician began the sequence to arm the beam cannon.

"Cannon will be ready in thirty seconds, sir!"

"Good."

"Target, sir?"

Grant shifted in his seat. "The satellite. Set the coordinates for the left underside, that's where the fuel cells are located."

"Roger." The technician began to feed the information into the beam cannon's computer.

"I'll have you yet, you little bastard. I'll teach you to fuck around with Roland Grant. I'll take you out first and then the Sanc Kingdom. The UES and the Preventer Organization will be next, then the citizens of the earth and colonies will look to me as their new leader." The madness showed through in Grant's eyes as he was consumed by his hatred.

"Cannon ready to fire, sir."

"Then fire it, man, shoot the damn thing out of the universe and that little prick with it," Grant snapped.

"Yes, sir!" The technician turned back to his console and pressed the button.

Bob Martins entered the bridge just as the beam shot forth, his eyes widened in horror as the satellite on the screen lit up in a bright orange and yellow ball of fire, imploding and then shooting the debris and fire outwards.

The mother ship shook violently with the shock wave, but didn't sustain any damage, the fire from the satellite was quickly extinguished as there was no oxygen to fuel its greed.

"That will teach that bastard to fuck with me," Grant growled.

~ * ~

Duo and Wufei sat in their cloaked Gundams and watched in horror as the beam cannon on the mother ship prepared to fire. The com link suddenly crackled and a partially garbled message came through.

"Unable... cable jam.... Heero trying...."

"Alpha, this is control, do you read me? Trowa, Heero, get out of there now! The mother ship is preparing to fire on the satellite."

There was another burst of static down the link. "Con... deton... attach...."

"Fer fuck's sake, Heero, get yer ass outta there now or Shinigami will be majorly pissed at yer!" Duo screamed down the link.

The cannon glowed.

"Yer hear me, guys? Get outta there now!"

The cannon fired.

"HEERO!" Duo screamed down the link.

"TROWA!" Quatre's voice rang out.

"Shit!" muttered Howard and quickly scanned the radar. "Jeffries, open cargo bay doors one and two."

Jeffries looked up, confused.

"NOW! Dammit, open the doors," Howard yelled as he shot across the bridge to the main control panel and took over the command of the Zodiac. He hit the throttle sending the ship lurching forwards towards the satellite that had just been hit by the beam cannon. He'd seen the small blip on the radar and knew that the Alpha had managed to break free from the docking station, but given the size of the satellite and the impending explosion the small Alpha wouldn't stand a chance in hell of surviving the shock wave. The only thing he could do was try to get the Zodiac as close as possible to the small craft and hope to god the Alpha could get inside the cargo bay doors before the full force of the shock wave hit. It was going to be a close thing.

Howard hit the de-cloaking device and immediately the Zodiac shimmered and melted back into visibility. Unfortunately he had to expose the Zodiac in order for the Alpha to return, he didn't have time to give the pilots the coordinates and wasn't sure if the com link was working properly for them to get through anyway. Far better to risk being seen than lose two good men.

"What the fuck?" Duo said over his com link.

"Howard is de-cloaking," Wufei replied and checked his radar. "Maxwell, check your radar," Wufei said, the excitement in his voice. "The Alpha..."

Duo checked the radar and then with his heart in his mouth brought up the visual. Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw the little shuttle tearing away from the exploding satellite. "Oh fuck, Heero."

Wufei and Duo sat in their Gundams, still invisible as they watched the drama unfold before them. There was nothing they could do to help in any way. It was the longest, agonizing few seconds of Duo's life. The small shuttle was gamely trying to out run the shock wave that was equally as determined to catch them. The huge Zodiac bore down on the Alpha, like a mother protecting her young, two sets of cargo bay doors opening as she swung towards the game little shuttle, turning slightly to give the Alpha the best possible chance of making it into the hold.

Trowa hung onto the joy stick, a grim expression on his face as he wrestled with the screaming shuttle. Alarm bells were ringing constantly, almost deafening as the shuttle voiced its protest. Heero had the engines jammed on full throttle, sweat beading on his brow as he fought alongside Trowa to keep the little craft together long enough to get to safety.

"Look!" Trowa stated and Heero's eyes turned to stare as the Zodiac shimmered and came into vision.

"Aim for the cargo doors," Heero yelled above the roar of alarms, and then more quietly muttered, "Bless you, Howard, keep your fingers crossed for us."

Trowa did his best to guide the bucking Alpha towards the fast approaching Zodiac; he could feel the shock wave on their tail and knew it was only a matter of seconds before the wave would hit them. He gritted his teeth and winced as the shuttle jerked, pulling the muscles in his shoulder as he fought back his control.

Heero was also feeling the desperation and scanned the console before him. There had to be a way to get a fraction more speed out of the craft, there had to be! His eyes fell on the boost system and without further though he hit the switch, warning Trowa at the same time. "I'm going to hit the boost system so hold on as she's going to buck hard!"

Trowa nodded and despite the pain in his shoulder he tightened his grip on the joy stick. The boosters kicked in and the shuttle ground out an ear splitting complaint, but lurched forwards none the less, not used to the overload of power. The boosters were usually only used to assist in the firing of the engines when the shuttle had been dormant for some time. _Sort of like a choke system on the cars of old,_ thought Heero. It was the only thing he could think of for the moment to give them that extra couple of seconds they needed to get to the safe haven of the Zodiac.

The engines of the Alpha surged with the sudden influx of fuel, pushing the craft beyond its capabilities. The turbines whined in protest, the speed they were turning at far more than they had been designed for. It was too much for the engines to handle and the parts began to melt down with the stress. The port engine screamed a last objection before completely dying, exploding in a ball of flame. Not to be outdone, the starboard engine also burst into flame, parts of the turbine shearing off and spinning into space, but despite the engines' failure the boost had been enough. With the shock wave licking at their tail the Alpha reached the cargo bay doors marked one just as the shock wave hit.

"Close bay doors!" screamed Howard. He watched as the shuttle made a last ditch effort to gain a precious second or two; saw the sudden leap forward and subsequent cost to the shuttle for the jump and knew it was going to be a close call. If he started to close the bay doors now the shuttle should still make it inside and the doors would be nearly shut when the shock wave hit. Howard could only pray that the Zodiac could take the beating it was about to receive.

The Alpha shot inside the closing doors as the wave hit the Zodiac. They were going too fast and all systems had gone off line with the destruction of the engines. "Brace for impact!" yelled Heero and quickly folded his arms across his head. Trowa did the same, letting go of the joy stick that wasn't much good to him anyway.

The Alpha hit the floor of the bay; sparks flew from the metal to metal contact as the shuttle slid crazily along the floor. A large safety net was deployed and wrapped itself firmly around the craft, slowing it down a little so that the impact with the end of the bay wasn't as hard as it could have been. Even so, the right wing snapped off and the nose pushed almost completely through the metal wall separating the one bay from the next.

The doors were almost completely closed when the shock wave hit. The Zodiac was thrown abruptly to the side, unfortunately she hadn't been able to meet the wave either nose on or tail on which would have been better as far as stability went. The wave caught the left wing and pushed it upwards trying to flip the large craft over. Inside the ship the Sweepers, Howard and Quatre hung on for dear life as the Zodiac was tossed around like a cork in the ocean. Warning bells began to ring, the lighting flickered on and off whilst the console screens all went dead and then kicked back into life. The large ship pitched and rolled, the stabilizers fought to maintain the ship and managed to keep it from completely flipping over. As the wave passed over so she swayed and groaned and then came to rest, level once more.

"Status!" Howard barked as he picked himself up from the floor and began a systems check of the Zodiac.

The various Sweepers picked themselves up and assessed the damage; minor cuts and bruises, one broken arm and a concussion were the order for the crew. Quatre hauled himself up and staggered across to the communications console, flopping into the seat and opening the line up. "Alpha, this is control. Report!"

Howard glanced up at Quatre and reached into his pocket pulling out a large handkerchief. He passed it to the blonde who looked quizzically at him. "Your head," Howard said and nodded before turning back to the systems check.

Quatre reached up and touched his head. His fingers came away sticky and red. "Shit!" Quickly he pressed the wadded up cloth against his right temple to staunch the flow before turning back to the com unit. "Alpha, this is control. Repeat, report!"

There was a crackling on the line and then; "Control, this is Williams in cargo bay one. Alpha has landed. Umm, Howard, you don't want to know the damage. Cutting open hatch as we speak. Condition of pilots unknown at this stage. Will report as soon as we have news."

"Roger that, Williams." Quatre slumped in his seat for a moment; a sweeper came up behind him and gently removed the wadded handkerchief.

"That's a nasty cut there, sir. Needs to be stitched."

"Can't do that at the moment," replied Quatre as he leaned forwards to the com unit again. He paused to wipe the blood from his eye.

"Just a moment, sir. I'll fix it temporarily." The sweeper placed a thick piece of gauze over the cut and quickly bandaged it. "There. That should hold until we can stitch it properly for you."

"Thank you," replied Quatre. "Howard, what's happening outside?"

Howard grunted. "It ain't over yet. Grant's ship is aware of our presence; they're turning and moving towards us. Looks like the doors are opening on the rear ship. Fuck!"

"What, Howard?"

"They're deploying the dolls. We have to get the Gundams attacking now; the Zodiac doesn't have any weapons or shields that can withstand that kind of firepower and the cloaking device isn't working."

"Reaper, Puff, this is control. Do you copy?"

"Reaper here. Did the Alpha get ta yer okay? Are Heero and Trowa all right? Did yer suffer any damage?" Duo's voice was thick with concern, agitation clearly evident.

"Status of 01 and 03 unclear at this point. Alpha made it home with major damage. Zodiac is operational but the cloaking device is malfunctioning. Did you guys managed to get through the shock wave okay?"

"Yeah. It got a little rough fer a moment or two but Reaper is fine and ready ta rumble."

"The Dragon and I are also fully operational." Wufei's calm voice came down the com link.

"Dragon?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow and winced at the pain from his cut. He really didn't have time to ponder the name change right now though. "Non friendlies are aware of our presence and deploying Mobile Dolls. You are given the all clear to take out the weapons on the ships and destroy the dolls. Do not destroy the ships, we want the offenders alive."

"Roger that, Control. Maxwell, let's go get our justice." Wufei's voice was calm, but both Duo and Quatre could hear the underlying rage.

Duo whooped down the com link. "About fucking time! Look out, yer assholes, Shinigami is comin' out ta play!" Duo hit the thrusters and Reaper responded, gliding unnoticed through the void towards the second ship whose belly was opening up to allow the dolls to exit.

Wufei had a glint in his eye as he fired off Puff's thrusters and went in pursuit of the mother ship. Pay back was going to be so sweet.

~ * ~

The hatch gave a small shudder and then collapsed inwards, immediately Williams was inside the still smoking Alpha. The automatic foam sprinklers had come on as soon as the bay doors had closed, dousing the flames on the Alpha's engines before they could take hold and do any further damage to either itself or the Zodiac. Unfortunately the heat from the engines had partially melted the hatch and so it had to be cut open. "You guys okay?" Williams shouted as he scrambled towards the cockpit.

"Hai. We'll live," replied Heero in his usual monotone. "Need a hand though to get out."

Williams approached the cockpit to see that both pilots were trapped. The console having crumpled with the impact and trapping them both by their legs. "Status?" he asked as he motioned for the other sweeper to pass him the 'jaws'. [1]

"Mainly minor cuts and bruises to myself. 03 suffered a blow to the head and momentarily lost consciousness. Possible concussion."

"Bullshit, Heero," came Trowa's quiet reply. "I hit my head and have a bit of a headache, but I'm fully operational." He failed to mention that his right knee was on fire and his shoulders felt like they had been through the meat grinder.

"Hang on a sec, guys. I'll have you out of there in a jiffy." Williams bent to his task; the 'jaws' cutting through the metal like it was butter. As the console gave up its fight so Heero and Trowa were freed and pulled from the wreckage.

"Situation?" Heero asked as he and Trowa limped from the craft and into the cargo bay.

"Not sure. Here, Howard will fill you in." Williams passed over his com unit.

"Control, this is 01. What's the current status?"

"Heero! You okay? What about Trowa?" Quatre's voice sounded relieved.

"01 and 03 are..…" Heero turned and looked at Trowa who shrugged his shoulders, winced and nodded affirmative. "We're okay. What's the next move?"

"We do what I suggested in the first place, Heero. Shoot the bastards out of the universe," Howard's voice chuckled. "Reaper and Puff are already locked on target to take out the main ship’s fire power, but the dolls are being deployed and I don't know if they're going to be able to get the mother ships disarmed before the dolls hit them. They cannot use their weapons while cloaked so the enemy is going to know they are there as soon as they go to strike."

"Roger that, Control. 03 and I will join them. 01 out." Heero turned and handed the unit back to Williams then faced Trowa. "You okay with this?"

"Let's go kick some ass as Duo would say." Trowa gave a small smile.

Heero smiled in response and then the pair of them walked as best they could to the cargo bay that contained their Gundams. Moments later they were harnessed in and ready to roll. The bay doors opened.

"Eagle one leaving the nest." Heero engaged the cloak and departed into the inky atmosphere, a feral grin on his face as he felt the familiar controls in his hands and the rush of adrenaline through his body.

"Hercules departing now," Trowa said softly as he too engaged the cloak and followed Heero's coordinates out into the vastness of space.

~ * ~

Grant watched the explosion of the satellite and was bathing in his moment of glory when suddenly the blackness before him began to shimmer and a ship suddenly appeared on the screen. "Where the fuck did that come from?" He leaned forwards and watched the drama unfold. He saw the little shuttle make it into the bowels of the other ship and he slammed his fist down hard onto the control panel. "Mother fucking son of a bitch!" he snarled.

Behind him Bob couldn't help but smirk.

"What the fuck is it?" he yelled to his crew.

"Errr..." the technician was running scans desperately through the computer system. "I've never seen a ship like it before, sir. It looks like a cross between a X62 class cruiser and a W34 cargo ship."

"Turn us around and prepare to fire the cannons. That little shit thinks he's got it over me; well, do I have news for him. Have the dolls been deployed yet?"

"Deploying now, sir."

"Good. Let's take this hunk of garbage out once and for all."

"Oh my god!" Bob Martins couldn't help the exclamation as his eyes fixated on the view screen.

Instantly Grant's eyes followed the programmer’s and he swallowed hard. An unholy silence fell over the control room as everyone fixated on the screen. Poised in front of the mother ship floated a silver and black mecha, on its left a blue, green and silver one. The black mecha held a green, triple bladed thermal scythe and transmitted a feeling of pure evil. The other mecha held a thermal trident, a dragon's face hung in the space next to it, a flame of green fire breathing from its mouth.

Then the words came over the com link that sent shivers down Grant's spine.

"Prepare ta meet Shinigami..."

~ * ~

tbc....  
[1] Jaws; Usually known as the 'Jaws of Life' These are a large tool similar to bolt cutters and are used mainly by the fire department here in West Aussie to cut people out of the wreckage of car accidents.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Prepare ta meet Shinigami..." Duo's voice was cold as it came over the speaker system and it was fortunate that Grant and his crew couldn't see the visual image of Duo in the cockpit of his Gundam, for it was a look of complete calm... deadly calm, but the violet eyes held the promise of retribution in them.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance," Wufei's voice echoed in the silence of the mother ship bridge. "Now you have left us with no option but to increase the charges against you. This is your final warning. Surrender now or face the consequences."

Grant gave an evil chuckle. "I think not. Instead of taking out one Gundam pilot, it looks like I will be able to take out another two as well." His eyes flashed with insanity as he turned to Martins. "Run the Mobile Doll program. I'll take these bastards down with them and then destroy that other ship."

Martins was about to protest when a shove to his back followed by the muzzle of the gun to his temple convinced him that to refuse was probably not a good idea. Roughly he was pushed to a console and shoved into the seat.

"Run the program," the harsh voice of the guard barked at him.

Martins pulled the keyboard towards him and slowly began to type in the commands.

~ * ~

"I'll take the rear ship and knock out their cannons," Duo stated down the com link.

"Roger that. I'll disable the front ship." Wufei gripped his controls and turned the Gundam around.

Duo gave a whoop down the com link. "Prepare ta eat shit and die, yer evil bastards."

"Duo!" Quatre's voice screamed in his ear. "I shouldn't need to remind you that this is peace time and killing is to be avoided at all costs!"

"Yeah, yeah, Q-man. Keep yer knickers on. It's just that it don't sound right ta say, 'eat shit and prepare ta be arrested' now does it? Kinda loses the point a little." Duo swooped around the large carrier and dodged the beam of energy shooting from the bow cannon. He swung the big Gundam from side to side, easily evading the repeated attempts to shoot him out of the sky and then with an evil cackle, he dived in close and brought the scythe into play.

The glowing green blade sliced through the end of the cannon with ease, effectively shutting it down. "One down and one ta go," he snickered and went to turn around. "Uh oh..."

~ * ~

Wufei and Puff managed to get in close to the bow cannon and disable it with a single slice of the trident. Seconds later he was moving alongside the hull, one of the Gundam's large hands grabbing the smaller cannon that was jutting out the side and bending the barrel to render it useless. The dragon arm extended out to where the other small cannon was preparing to fire. The beam shot forth and Wufei counter attacked with the flame from the dragon's mouth, blocking the beam. There was a bright flash as the two forces connected and canceled each other out. Retracting the arm, so Wufei crushed the remaining cannon and prepared to move to the rear of the ship and take out the stern cannon when he heard Duo down the com link.

"Uh oh..."

Still continuing on his way, he opened the line. "Maxwell? Status?"

"Ummm... this could take a little longer, Wuffie."

"What are you rabbiting on about now?"

"Errr... I seem ta have angered the hornets in the nest."

"What?" Wufei turned his Gundam a little and brought up the outside visual in Reaper's direction. "What's your problem, Maxwell? There's only about thirty of them."

"It ain't the dolls, Wuffers, I ain't had a chance ta knock out the rear cannon yet."

"Engage the dolls, Maxwell. I'll finish off disabling the mother ship and then take out the rear cannon on the carrier."

"Will do, Wuffie," Duo twirled the scythe in the air and faced the dolls. "Let's have a little fun, shall we? How many bits can a mobile doll be cut inta? Guess we're gonna find out." With another yell, Duo launched Reaper at the waiting dolls.

Wufei disabled the rear cannon on the mother ship and was preparing to head for the last two remaining cannons on the starboard side when the battle between Maxwell and the dolls caught his attention. He paused and frowned.

Duo was engaged in battle with the mobile suits, swinging his scythe, swooping and diving amongst the mecha, but it didn't seem to matter what he did, he couldn't land any disabling blows. "What the fuck?" He tried again and again, swinging the scythe, but the doll dodged out of the way. Another came at him from behind and he shoved the end of the scythe backwards, only to connect with thin air. An energy beam shot out at him and as he tried to dodge so another was fired and then another. He slammed hard into his harness as one of the beams connected with Reaper's upper left leg. "Shit!" he cursed as alarm bells began to ring. His hands flew over the console, shutting down the hydraulics to the damaged section and turned back to the fight.

It was as if the dolls could read his mind and knew which tactic he was going to employ next, easily evading his maneuvers. Seeing the Gundam had been partially damaged, they swarmed in like vultures.

"Fuck and dammit!" Duo screamed in the cockpit as another blow connected with the suit, tossing him around the small space and smacking his head against the upper control panel. Blinding white pain lanced through his head and blood trickled into his right eye. Taking one hand off the controls for a second, he swiped the blood away with the back of his hand and then turned to resume his fight with his attackers when Wufei came over the com link.

"You look like you could use a hand, Maxwell."

"No shit, Sherlock."

The two Gundams floated in space, back to back, paused for a moment as they got their bearings. The mobile dolls had them pretty much surrounded.

"Any ideas, Maxwell?"

"Normally I'd say let's just rip inta these fuckers and blow 'em outta the universe, but there's somethin' different about these dolls."

"Different?"

"Yeah. It's almost as if they can read yer mind. Don't matter what tactic I use, they are ready fer it and dodge it."

"Interesting," Wufei muttered and then launched himself at the nearest dolls. His trident flared, the dragon arm shooting out and breathing fire as it did so.

Duo also launched into another attack, scythe cutting through the air, firing off a couple of rockets to add to the mayhem.

Moments later they were once again back to back. Duo hadn't touched his opponent while Wufei had managed to score a lucky shot with the dragon's fire and destroyed the lower half of one of the dolls.

"I see what you mean, Maxwell." Wufei stated. "This poses a completely new problem."

"Yeah, I agree. We need ta figure somethin' out and fast."

"There has to be a weakness, all things have a weakness," Wufei pondered his thought aloud as he tried to think of something, anything that would give them an edge.

"Well, knowin' that sure gives me a whole lotta comfort, Wu. Any chance yer can speed up the thought process? These bastards is comin' in fer another shot," Duo answered as he prepared himself for the incoming attack.

Beams shot across the void, green blurs of scythe and trident mixed up in it. A few connections were made on both sides before the battle took another stand off.

"Shit and dammit ta hell!"

"Status!" barked Wufei only to be interrupted.

"02 and 05, this is Control. What's happening out there? All we can see is a lot of explosions, but nothing more."

"Control, this is 02. These dolls ain't like anythin' we've battled before. I know they're dolls, but it's as if they can predict our every move, know what we're gonna do next."

"05?"

"Confirm that, Control. The dolls, it's almost like they're thinking for themselves."

"Fuck!" Quatre said softly down the com link.

Duo snickered. "Ohhh... Quatre swore."

"Quatre will be doing a whole lot more than swearing in a minute," the blonde growled. "Guys, engage the dolls again, we will try and follow the fight as best we can and see if we can't think of an alternative avenue of attack."

"Roger that, Control. Reckon yer can hurry it up a bit though, Reaper's kinda taking a bit of damage here."

"Don't worry, Duo. The cavalry has arrived." Trowa's voice came calmly over the com link. The huge mecha shimmered and came into view as it decloaked, positioning itself with the other two Gundams.

"Woo hooo! Glad yer could make it, Tro. How'd it go back there? How come it took yer both so long ta get away from the satellite?"

"I'll explain later, Duo. Right now, we have a more pressing issue."

"Heero?" Duo inquired, his voice trembling a little.

"Eagle One is taking out the rest of the armaments on the ships, once he's done that he's going to join us and finish off these dolls. Now what do you say about giving this another shot?"

"I'd be happy ta, Trowa. Word of warnin' though. These dolls aint like anythin' we've battled before. They seems ta think fer themselves."

"Roger that, Reaper. Puff, you ready to attack?"

"It will be my pleasure, Barton."

"Whenever you are ready, gentlemen."

The three Gundams glowed as they prepared to battle once more, scythe and trident flared, slicing through the vacuum. The dragon arm blasted out its flame while Hercules opened fire with its guns and rockets. Fire power was exchanged between both parties, some landing, but many being evaded.

Back on the Zodiac, Quatre and Howard watched as the Gundams did their best to bring an end to the mobile dolls. Curiously, Quatre studied the fighting technique, it was as Wufei and Duo had said; the dolls appeared to be thinking, predicting the Gundams' moves and effectively preventing any strikes from landing or doing any serious damage whilst managing to inflict some damage of their own. Something wasn't right; Quatre could sense it, but couldn't put his finger on it. He narrowed his eyes, a furrow forming between his brows as he scrutinized the battle taking place.

The three Gundams broke away from their enemy and backed up against each other. "Status!?" barked Wufei.

Duo groaned. Reaper had taken a pretty heavy beating this round, not to mention his own state. "Reaper operational, damage ta hydraulics but still functioning."

"Hercules fully functional. Weapons operational, two thirds of arsenal remaining. You weren't kidding when you said these dolls were tough."

"Told ya," Duo chuckled.

"Puff has sustained damage to the right arm; it's still working, but is sluggish in its response." Wufei informed his fellow pilots. "Pilot damage?"

_Uh oh,_ thought Duo. "02 sustained a cut ta the head and a few strained muscles, nothin' worth worryin' about though." Duo sincerely hoped that Wufei wouldn't press for further details; he wasn't sure just how much he could twist the truth. The cut had slowed in its bleeding, there was just a slow, thick oozing now, but his bangs were stuck together with the amount that had flowed earlier. His right shoulder burned fiercely where he'd been thrown in his harness and he wasn't sure how much damage had been done to it. It hurt like a bitch to move but Duo simply grit his teeth and got on with it. Now wasn't the time to be vulnerable.

"03 operational. Pulled shoulder muscles sustained on Alpha and an accompanying headache from blow to the head, also sustained on Alpha." He didn't mention his knee; it didn't really matter as he wasn't using it to pilot the Gundam.

"05 fully functional, minor bruising from harness, but that is all."

"So, anyone got any bright ideas?" Duo questioned, "'Cause they are about ta attack us again any second."

"Play it on the defensive for now is all I can suggest until Control comes up with a plan," Trowa stated.

"Wuffers?"

"The name is WUFEI! And no, I don't have any ideas, Maxwell, other than giving you a lobotomy."

"Ohhh..... real nice, Wu. I suggest yer get that dragon fire turnin' in another direction though as here they come again," Duo shouted.

Wufei turned; sure enough the dolls were coming in for another attack.

"Pilots, this is Control. I think I may have a solution to your doll problem..."

~ * ~

Heero had left as Trowa went to join with Duo and Wufei in battling the mobile dolls. Swiftly he piloted Eagle One to the carrier and decloaking briefly, rendered the remaining beam cannon inoperable. He cloaked again and moved to the mother ship, only becoming visible long enough to finish off the job that Wufei had started. Satisfied that the weaponry had been disarmed and that the Zodiac would be safe from attack from the enemy ships for the moment, he was about to recloak and go to assist his fellow pilots deal with the dolls when Control came over the com link.

"01, this is Control. Do you copy?"

"Control, this is 01. What is the problem?"

"01, we know you have finished disarming the ships but we have another problem."

"Explain."

"Zodiac is safe for the present time, the dolls are proving to be a problem but we are working on that right now and think we have a solution, however..." There was a pause. "However, we have another problem. The mother ship is showing signs of engaging her engines. We believe she is going to try and make a run for it."

"Roger that, Control. I'll see what I can do."

"01, if possible try to get on board the ship, incapacitating the engines is too dangerous, you could end up blowing the ship to pieces and killing innocents. Infiltration is our only option. Do you think you can do it?"

"Mission accepted, Control."

"Good luck, Heero. Control out."

"Hn." Heero cut the link and turned to face the mother ship. He could see the glow of the engines as they began their warm up sequence. Time was of the essence here. With the cloaking device in place, he flew Eagle One towards the cargo bay doors.

~ * ~

Grant watched the battle taking place outside, an evil sneer on his face. "They don't stand a chance," he muttered.

Bob sat at his console, he'd run the program and the dolls had responded. According to the data flickering on the screen all the dolls were functioning properly, the program running smoothly. The data he'd installed into the chips allowing them to predict the moves the Gundam Pilots would make and therefore enabling them to counter attack. The dolls were inflicting some damage whilst remaining relatively free of it themselves.

Not for the first time did Bob curse his abilities.

He watched the battle ensuing on the screen and hoped that the pilot's would figure out what the programming of the dolls was, before it was too late. He snuck a glance out the corner of his eye and smiled inwardly as he noted that everyone in the room was riveted to the screen and the ensuing battle there. With another nervous look around he started tapping away quietly at the keyboard, hoping that if anyone should notice they would think he was merely commanding the dolls.

Using all the skills he ever possessed he managed to hack through the system and find the com link wave length that the opposition was using. He tracked the signal to the main ship and with another glance around, began to type as quickly and quietly as he dared. He was almost finished when he spied the guard from the corner of his eye coming closer to see what he was up to. The sweat ran down his back as he typed the last few words and hit the send button, hoping to god that the message would get through.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The guard snapped as he strode quickly to Martins' side.

Immediately Grant spun in his chair to see what was going on. His eyes swept over the form in front of the console, noting the sweating brow and flushed cheeks. He stood and moved to the man. "What were you doing?!" Grant growled.

"Just programming the dolls and checking the damage report," Bob replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Like fuck you were!" Grant's fist slammed into Bob's cheek and sent the programmer sprawling from his chair to the floor.

Bob pulled himself up a little, wiping at his mouth and tasting the metallic flavor of blood. He didn't care what happened to him, he was even willing to sacrifice Leith if need be, but he couldn't do this anymore. A boot landed in his ribs and he felt something crack as waves of dizziness threatened to take his consciousness from him.

"You fucking piece of shit. I should have killed you once the chips were programmed," Grant snarled. He reached down and grabbed Bob by the back of his shirt, hauling him to his feet. Another blow connected to Bob's stomach and he coughed up blood, spraying some over Grant's shirt.

"You bastard!" hissed Grant. "You'll fucking pay for that." He delivered another blow to Bob's cheek and then tossed the man aside. "We don't need him anymore. Take him back to the holding cell and make sure he's secured." Grant turned back to the screen where he could see the dolls wreaking havoc on the Gundams. "Prepare the cannon to fire on the enemy ship." Then he smiled as he spotted a third Gundam in the fight. "Good," he muttered. There was no way that the only three could possibly defeat the dolls, not after Martins had programmed them with the pilot's individual fighting techniques. It was only a matter of time.

Bob found himself dragged roughly from the room, his ears hearing something though that gave him a little hope.

"Sir, the ship's weapons will not respond."

"What!?"

"The cannon, it's not responding, sir. Neither are any of the other cannons."

Grant slammed his fist down hard on the console. "Fuck!" Those bastards must have knocked out the weapons. He looked at the screen and back to the opposing ship. "Fire the main engines; we're moving out of here. The dolls will finish off the Gundams and then they can take out that ship as well." Grant spun around to one of the programmers. "Take over the console for the dolls. Send the order to them to finish off the Gundams then destroy the other ship. Once they have done that they are to re-group and return to the carrier."

The young technician visibly shook as he took up residence at the console. He wasn't all that clued up on the doll program, he'd only had a little to do with it. He gazed at the monitor and brought the program up. Surely it couldn't be too hard.

"Firing warm up sequence for main engines, sir."

"How long until they are ready?"

"A couple of minutes, sir."

Grant rubbed his hand across his face. It was really exhausting trying to gain your revenge.

The ship suddenly shook and shuddered then went still.

"What the fuck was that?"

~ * ~

Quatre stared at the monitor as an unknown message flashed there. "Hello?" he said under his breath and hit the accept button. What scrolled across the monitor took a moment to sink in and then Quatre's face lit up.

Howard noticed the change in demeanor and moved to see what had happened. His sunglasses nearly fell off his nose. "Well, I'll be..."

Quatre grinned. "Now we know how to beat them. This has to be from Leith's father, he must be on the mother ship." Quatre turned his excited face back to the com link and opened the line. "02, 03, 05, this is Control. I think we have a way to beat these dolls."

"About time, Q-man. I hate ta tell yer this, but we're getting our asses trashed out here. Oh, fuck!" There was the sound of a circuit board exploding. "Shit, you mother fucking son of a bitch!"

"Listen, I've had a message come through, it has to be from Bob Martins. It says he programmed the dolls with all our known fighting techniques..."

"So that's how the little suckers know what we're planning on doing next," Trowa's voice said calmly.

"As much as I appreciate the niceties, do yer think yer can hurry up and tell us what ta do? In case it's slipped yer mind we're kinda gettin' annihilated here."

"The message says that the dolls know all your usual fighting strategies, but when he programmed them he omitted to include a learning program."

"So what you are saying is, if we change our method of attack to something we haven't used before then we can defeat these hellions?" Wufei's voice remained calm amidst the sounds of alarms in his cockpit.

"Exactly! Don't use your normal fighting techniques, change them, adapt them and throw in anything different that you can think of. The dolls lack the ability to learn so you will confuse them and hopefully be able to take them down." Quatre was excited now.

"Sounds like a plan ta me. Ready, guys? Then let's wing it!" Duo's evil laughter echoed down the com link as he powered his Gundam towards the dolls once more. This time instead of swinging his scythe he fired off a couple of the bats. In the thrill of the fight he'd forgotten about those new babies and it looked as if now was a pretty good time to see if they worked. He whooped with joy as the bats shot out, thermal flame glowing and instantly attacked the nearest doll, cutting cleanly through the suit before returning to Reaper.

Trowa varied his attack, dodging and weaving then turning and coming full tilt at his opposition. Usually he would stand off a way to release his missiles and bullets, but Quatre had said to change tactics and he wasn't about to argue. The two dolls he'd lined up hesitated and that was all he needed, the rockets launched and Trowa was slammed back into his harness with the after shock, but it was worth it.

Wufei also changed tactics. The way he normally fought was with honor, now he took a leaf out of Maxwell's book and fought 'dirty'. It worked. The dolls were confused, their reaction time slowed and Wufei was able to inflict his justice.

Back on the Zodiac, Howard and Quatre watched the battle begin to turn around. The dolls were still managing to land some hits, but no longer was it the one sided affair it had been. The Gundams were slowly decimating the dolls, inflicting damage and taking out the suits steadily. It would only be a matter of time before they were completely destroyed.

Then Quatre picked up the engines on the mother ship beginning their warm up sequence. Without a thought he contacted Heero, giving the order to infiltrate. He knew if anyone could stop Grant now it would be Heero.

~ * ~

Heero brought Eagle One to the underbelly of the mother ship and the cargo bay doors. He hovered beneath and surveyed them carefully. Somehow simply knocking and requesting entry wasn't going to work so he looked around to see if there was any other way to open the doors without ripping them apart.

Looked like he was out of luck. With a chilling smile on his face, one that Duo would have been proud of had he seen it, Heero flew the mecha close in and maneuvered the large hands to the bay doors. The metal connected and he managed to dig the fingers into the join and force the doors to open.

He felt the huge ship tremble and groan, protesting the attempt but the metal was no match for the strength of the Gundam. The doors screamed and then gave, parting enough to allow the mecha to enter the bay.

Heero guided Eagle until he was close enough to the railings, then he powered down, hands flying over the small touch pad and securing the mecha. No one would be able to operate it without knowing the codes. Smiling to himself he checked his flight suit and sealed the visor before popping the hatch and leaving the safety of the Gundam and heading towards the exit. He glanced around; relieved to note that there hadn't been anyone in the bay when he made his entrance. If there had they would be dead by now, sucked out into the vacuum of space when the pressure equalized. He found a double exit door and opened the one to the cargo bay. He stepped inside, sealed the door and waited for the pressure to level before punching open the other door. He stepped out into the corridor, cautiously searching for any signs of life and finding none. That wouldn't last long though. They would be well aware of his presence by now.

Scanning the immediate area, Heero memorized where he was and where the bridge would most likely be situated. He knew that's where his enemy would be. Making up his mind, he began to move stealthily through the corridors and in the direction he hoped the bridge lay.

~ * ~

tbc....


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Alarm bells began ringing in the bridge and Grant spun round in his chair, his face red with anger. "What the fuck was that?" he yelled.

"Not sure yet, sir."

"Then you'd better hurry up and find out!" Grant's temper was on the verge of spiraling out of control.

"Working on it, sir!"

The bridge was a hive of activity, technicians scanning the data on the consoles and desperately trying to find out what the hell was going on. Grant fumed in his seat.

"Sir!"

Grant spun around. "What?!"

"I think you should take a look at this."

Grant got up and strode over to the console. "Fuck!" He slammed his fist against the console. "Call all the guards and find that bastard... NOW!!"

"Yes, sir!"

On the console screen the face of Eagle One glowed back at him, smirking almost. "I'll get you, you fucking piece of shit, if it's the last thing I do," Grant growled. "Search the ship, find the intruder and shoot him on sight! I want that bastard's corpse!"

The guards all scattered, determined to find the person who had dared to infiltrate the ship and spark their boss' anger.

~ * ~

Heero moved carefully along the corridor, staying in the shadows and alert for any form of security. He'd found none so far. Not that that meant anything though. Cautiously he progressed from one corridor to another, body tense, ears straining; suddenly he froze. There was the sound of someone in the corridor that was coming up on his left. Pressed against the wall, inch by inch, Heero slid along until he could see around the edge of the corridor. He pulled back quickly, his ears listening intently.

"Think yourself lucky you haven't been shot out into space yet for that stunt you pulled up on the bridge. Whatever the boss decides to do with you, I hope I'm the one that gets to carry out the orders." There was a muffled thump and then a grunt of pain followed by the slamming of a door and the sounds of retreating footsteps.

Heero waited a few moments and then peered around the corner again. All clear. Cautiously he slipped along the wall until he came to the door the guard had slammed. A look to either side confirmed he was alone and he dropped to his knees to study the locking mechanism. His eyes narrowed and a grin spread over his handsome features. This should be a piece of cake. He reached into his pocket and removed a set of lock picks. A birthday present from his lover.

Sometimes it paid to be the partner of an ex thief.

It only took a few seconds for him to jiggle around and release the tumblers inside the mechanism, the lock giving up easily and letting him enter. Popping the picks back into his pocket he wished Duo could have seen how well he'd taken notice of the braided man's lessons. He carefully pushed the door open, a thin sliver of light penetrating the dark room. He glanced around, eyes finally alighting on the figure hunched on the small cot. He quickly sized him up and deemed him to be no threat. Still with extreme caution he approached the bed,. Gun drawn, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot.

The figure looked up, pain and blood covering the face. "W..... who..?"

"Silence." Heero's eyes darted about.

"You, you're the one that..."

Heero moved to the bed and clamped his hand over the mouth. He leaned close and whispered. "There could be bugs. Are you Martins?"

Bob nodded.

"Heero Yuy. Security?"

"None in here that I know of," Bob whispered back.

"Status?"

Bob looked at the young man through tired, pained eyes. "Fucked."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Can you walk? What is the damage?"

Bob sighed. "Not too sure, I'm not a doctor. All I know is I'm going to have a lovely black eye, my face feels like it's been through the mincer and I suspect a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Last time I checked my legs were still functional, but I don't know about internal damage."

Heero nodded. "Which way to the bridge?"

Bob dragged himself up to sit on the edge of the cot, the room spinning a little. He gasped and grabbed the edge to steady himself and fought against the rising tide of nausea. Once the room stopped rocking he gazed at the young man. "I'll take you there."

Heero frowned. "You're not in any condition to be moving much. This will be dangerous and I don't need you slowing me down or getting in the way." While maybe the words were blunt and cruel, they were also true.

"If you leave me here, they are going to kill me; if you take me with you, the chance is that I will still be killed, but at least I will have the opportunity to take a couple of them out with me. I was a soldier once myself during the war before I worked on the Epyon program, I might be able to help."

Heero had to concede that Bob had a point. "Hn. How many guards?"

"Twenty soldiers, roughly ten technicians. There's about another ten people on board too, all with various other jobs. That includes Grant and myself."

"Forty, all up?"

"Pretty much."

"Most on the bridge?"

"Grant and the techs will be on the bridge, the guards..." Bob shrugged his shoulders and winced in pain. "Who knows? I'd say they're aware of your presence by now, so no doubt Grant has dispatched them to look for you."

"Hn. Here," Heero passed him a gun. "Stay behind me, cover our tails and do exactly what I say. I cannot be responsible for you once we get to the bridge. My objective is to arrest Grant... alive."

"I understand." Bob took the gun. "You do whatever it is you have to do, I'll take care of myself." Bob stood up. "Thank you."

"Hn." Heero went back to the doorway and checked. All clear. "Which way?"

"Left. Through the doors and take the second right. We need to go up one level; through two more sets of doors and another left and that will bring us to the bridge."

"Stay close, and do exactly what I tell you."

Bob nodded and followed the young man out of his cell. The adrenaline kicked in and Bob was able to mask a lot of the pain with the hormone's release. His mind felt calm and clear and his soul lightened. At least he was being given the chance to make up for some of the wrongs he had committed. He stuck to Heero like glue, watching their backs and doing precisely what he was told to do.

~ * ~

"Take that yer piece of shit! I'll teach yer ta try an carve Shinigami up like a turkey," Duo's maniacal laughter followed the words as he destroyed another of the dolls.

The thermal flame from the dragon's mouth made short work of the doll that was trying to attack Wufei. "Now that is what you get when you try to attack me in your underhanded way. It does not pay to fight without honor!"

Trowa gripped his controls and spun the heavy Gundam around like it weighed nothing, sending another volley of bullets and a couple of missiles into the doll that was doing its best to wipe him off the face of the universe. Hercules shook with the back wash of the exploding doll and Trowa was once again introduced to the immovable parts of the Gundam's cockpit as he collided with a couple, despite the harness. Of all the things he missed about a Gundam, this was not one of them. He hoped that Howard had a good supply of painkillers on the Zodiac; he was certainly going to need some.

The tables had turned and slowly but surely the Gundams were defeating their opponents. Wreckage floated around, sometimes offering protection but mostly getting in the way. Duo dodged around a couple of large pieces and set the bats off again, whooping as they cut through another 'victim'. He finished the doll off with a sweep of his scythe and turned to see how the others were faring. Wufei looked as if he had everything under control, the trident spinning in his hand and carving through a doll while the dragon arm took out another. Trowa was giving them all a wonderful fireworks display; the rockets, bullets and missiles combining to light up the area with orange, red and yellow flashes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a doll raise its beam rifle, Hercules in its sights.

"Fuck! Look out, Trowa!" Duo immediately hit the thrusters and Reaper responded as best it could, shooting across the space and colliding with the doll. The beam went off course and cut through the arm of Hercules and not the cockpit that it had been aiming for, but the force of the collision though, threw the doll into Hercules and the two banged together, then bounced apart.

With the right arm of the mecha swinging uselessly by the Gundam's side, attached only by a few cables, hydraulic fluid spraying out to add to the floating mess, Trowa did his best to turn and fire off the missiles.

The mecha refused to respond.

Alarms were sounding, lights on the console flashed as the damage report filed across the computer screen. Trowa watched in horror as the doll raised the rifle to fire again, aware that his suit was pretty much useless at the moment.

Reaper recoiled from the collision, the force having pushed the suit into a reverse spiral. Duo fought the mecha and brought it back under control, spinning quickly to see what had happened. His eyes widened as he saw the damage to Hercules and witnessed the sparking, useless arm. Fear lodged in his gut as the doll raised the rifle to shoot again. Duo ran the calculations through his head while his fingers raced across the keyboard of the mecha. There was no way in hell he could get Reaper back into the fight given the distance he was away from the two suits. But he had to try. Hercules was obviously a sitting duck and Duo wasn't about to let his friend die without making some effort to save him.

He hit the thrusters, scythe flaring as he forced Reaper to give everything it had.

As the beam shot out of the rifle there was a blur of silver and green, then a large explosion.

"TROWA!!" Quatre screamed down the com link.

~ * ~

Heero approached the right turn with caution, ears straining, eyes scanning. He carefully peered around the side of the corridor and recoiled, colliding with Bob as a bullet whizzed past his head and embedded into the wall.

"Shit! They know we're here."

Bob just sighed.

"Is there any other way to get to the bridge?"

"No."

"Fuck!" Heero thought for a moment and then turned to Bob. "Cover me. I'm going to roll across to the other side. Unfortunately it looks like we're going to have to shoot our way through, but try to disable, not kill."

Bob nodded. "Okay."

Heero dropped to a crouch and with a nod to Bob he sprang forward, tucked and rolled across to the other side. Bob stuck his gun around the corner and began to fire off several rounds as the young man completed the action. As gunfire was returned so he retreated back behind the safety of the corner, noting that Heero was clear on the other side.

With a confirming nod, Heero stuck his gun around the corner and began to fire, Bob imitating him. They made sure to keep their heads low and rely on quick glimpses of their enemy to tell them where to shoot. Heero figured that there was about six of them, all collectively gathered at the end of the corridor. He gave a smirk and reached into the small pocket on the belt pack he wore. He pulled out a small canister, ripped the pin out with his teeth and tossed it down the hall, pulling back quickly and motioning for Bob to hit the floor.

Bob watched as the canister went flying and then threw himself down as Heero had indicated. There was the sound of a muffled explosion followed by silence. Bob peered across at Heero and noticed the man staying flat on the ground but his body tense and ready to move at any second. Bob waited for further instructions.

Heero gave the canister three minutes and then deemed it safe. He rose to his feet and crept to the corner, looking around it cautiously. His lips quirked as he spotted the fallen soldiers. Touching Bob's shoulder he spoke quietly. "Let's go. The canister was filled with a high density, quick acting sleep gas. The air will have cleared enough for us to safely pass through."

"Sleeping gas?"

"Preventer issue," Heero replied and assisted the man to his feet. They stepped down the corridor, wary in case there were any other surprises awaiting them. When they reached the end, six soldiers lay slumped upon the floor, guns scattered around them. Heero quickly dragged them to the side and removing their belts, used the items to secure the soldiers.

Bob watched the efficiency with which Heero tied up the men and his admiration grew. This guy certainly knew what he was doing. Once the 'prisoners' were secure, he assisted Heero in retrieving the weapons. "That way," Bob said quietly.

Nodding, Heero proceeded in the direction of the bridge once more.

~ * ~

Quatre gripped the edge of the console, his knuckles turning white as his eyes scanned the monitor for any sign of what had happened. "TROWA!" he screamed down the com link again, he was rewarded with a bunch of ear splitting static. Yanking the headphones off, he dropped his head into his hands, fingers curling into the sweaty blonde bangs and tightening painfully. The burning in his scalp helped to anchor him a little and he took a couple of deep breaths, forcing his wildly beating heart to steady. With tears in his eyes he raised his head to stare at the screen once again, reaching for the headphones and tugging them against one ear. "03, this is Control. Do you read? Repeat, this is Control, do you read?"

More static.

Quatre fiddled with the dials and tried again, the desperation clearly in his voice. "02, 03, 05... This is Control. Do any of you read? Answer me, god dammit!!"

The line crackled. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?"

"TROWA!!! You're all right." Quatre nearly wept with relief. Through misted eyes he focused on the screen, the haze from the explosions beginning to thin and allow them to see what had transpired.

Hercules remained where it had been before, the severed arm still hanging limp and useless. There were a couple of new scorch marks on the suit but the main body was intact. Reaper was to one side, battle weary but still operational. The doll....

Puff had gotten there just in time, Wufei using the dragon arm to take the majority of the beam rifle's blow. The doll was neatly impaled on the end of Wufei's trident, sparks still showering the void around them but the dragon arm had paid the price. Nothing much remained of it but a few twisted pieces of gundanium.

It was as if time stood still, history repeating itself. Slowly Wufei withdrew the trident and the doll, still showering sparks, floated off into space. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as each person recalled their own set of memories. Then Howard broke the moment.

"Status reports!"

That shook everyone out of their reverie.

"Reaper sustained damage ta upper left leg causing hydraulic failure. Some body damage but suit appears ta be responding okay so far."

"Puff..." Wufei swallowed and cleared his throat. "Dragon arm completely destroyed. Right arm sustained damage, but still operational."

"Trowa?" Quatre waited patiently for 03 to report. When the report came it was quiet but efficient.

"Fucked."

Duo began to laugh, his rich tone coming through the com link. It helped to lighten the mood a little. "Couldn't yer wait till yer got back ta Zodiac fer that?"

"Duo, shut up. Trowa, repeat, damage report." Quatre couldn't help the amusement that slipped into his voice, he was so relieved that his lover was alive and despite telling Duo to shut up there wasn't any malice in the words.

"Hydraulic systems down, appendages inoperable, twenty percent fuel and thrusters barely running. I may have just enough power and navigation control to limp back to the Zodiac."

"In other words, yer fucked."

"That's what I said," Trowa sighed, then he spoke with a light tone. "At least I didn't run out of ammo this time."

Even Quatre had to laugh at that sentence. "Reaper, can you and Puff finish off the last two dolls?"

"Yup, Reaper can take 'em out, no problem."

"Affirmative. Trident is still operational."

"Good. You two finish of the remaining dolls then stand by for further instructions. 03, you are ordered to return to the Zodiac, keep in contact so we can assist you if necessary."

"Roger that, Control. 03 returning to the nest." Trowa managed to coax the Gundam back to life, barely, and began the slow journey back towards the Zodiac. Reaper and Puff went to finish off the remaining two dolls, the end coming swiftly for the pair.

~ * ~

Heero followed Bob's instructions and the pair of them were now approaching the final corridor that would lead them to the bridge. They'd encountered another five guards when moving up the stairwell from the lower floor. Two were dead, the other three injured, but not fatally so. Bob was wheezing quite a lot, his cracked ribs giving him hell, but he wasn't about to give in to the pain, not now, not when they were so close.

Heero had another bullet graze, this one to his upper arm and while it oozed a little it didn't bother him. Carefully he peered around the end of the corridor; he could see the doors up ahead that signaled the entry to the bridge. There were two guards on the outside. Heero pulled back and spoke to Bob. "Two guards."

Bob nodded. "How are we going to get past them?"

"Here's what I plan to do...."

The guard looked up as he heard the small cry for help. His eyes narrowed and he looked at his partner and then back down the corridor. The cry came again, this time a little louder and more desperate. The guard frowned again and turned to his partner. "What the?"

The other guard shrugged his shoulders and looked suspiciously down the corridor.

Bob dragged himself partially around the corner, using the wall to hold himself up and pretending to be in great pain. Not that he had to act much. "Ahhh... Help me..." he moaned and paused for a second. "The... the guy, he's back down...." Bob let himself sway a little and then slump against the wall, toppling backwards and sliding down to the floor and just back behind the corner.

The two guards fell for it and came running down the corridor and around the corner where they were met with the barrel of a gun. Two quick squeezes to the pressure points and both guards slumped to the ground. "Too easy," muttered Heero. "Sloppy, just sloppy." He couldn't believe that trained soldiers would fall for a gag that old, but as Duo always said, sometimes the old methods worked best.

Pocketing the soldiers' guns he turned and headed for the doors that would take him to the bridge and ultimately, Grant.

~ * ~

"Report!" barked Grant.

"Guards are still looking for the intruder, sir. We haven't had contact with them for a while though."

"Then raise them. I want to know what's happening." Grant spun in his chair to face one of the engineers. "Why aren't we moving?"

"Sir, the main engines will not respond. When that, that, whatever that thing is, forced its way in it damaged the relay wiring and some of the circuits to the engines. It's going to take a couple of hours to track down the exact damage and repair it."

"I don't want to hear excuses, dammit! I want to hear results. Get your fucking crews onto it now and get this heap of junk moving!"

"Yes, sir!" The engineer scrambled to the console and redoubled his efforts in trying to pinpoint the exact damage and repair needed to get the ship mobile.

"No response from the guards, sir."

"Shit! What the fuck is going on here?"

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." The timid voice of the technician that had been assigned to the task of running the mobile doll program spoke over the noise of the bridge.

Grant curled his hands into fists, his teeth gritted as he moved to see what the fuck the technician was going on about. "Shit! Fucking god dammit all to hell! What the fuck did Martins do? Why aren't those Gundams destroyed yet?"

"Sir, I think the dolls are losing. The Gundams appear to be changing tactics and unfortunately the dolls can't keep up with the new moves or anticipate them. In effect, they're confused."

Grant's control snapped. His fist shot out and the technician went reeling to the floor, scrabbling to get away from the man whose eyes flared with the flame of madness. The bridge went quiet as everyone turned and then sought cover behind anything they could as their boss gave vent to his fury.

Grant smashed his hand against the console and then put his fist through the monitor. He screamed his rage as the electricity bit back and he yanked his hand back, blood streaming down his arm from the cuts the glass had inflicted upon his flesh. Incoherent babblings fell from his mouth as he let his anger blind him. So lost in his madness, the pain of his injuries failed to penetrate his mind. He could focus on one thing and one thing only...

Finding that prick of a pilot that was the cause of all his problems.

~ * ~

Heero motioned for Bob to remain on one side of the doors. "I have no idea how many people are going to still be in here nor how many will be armed. I want you to stay undercover and away from the action. Cover me if necessary, but stay down."

Bob nodded.

Heero's hand paused above the button to release the doors. "Leith would be proud of you."

"He's okay?" Bob looked at the young man. Given the recent circumstances he'd forgotten about Leith, but with those words thoughts of his son came tumbling back.

"He's... " Heero swallowed. _How to put this without lying?_ "He's being looked after and desperate to see you again."

Bob felt as if a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders. _Leith was all right. He would get to see his son again. God willing._

"Ready?" Heero asked as he raised his gun.

Bob cocked his own gun and took up position. All thoughts of Leith were forced to the back of his mind. There would be time for that later, right now he needed to focus on the task at hand. He looked at the Preventer agent. "Let's nail that son of a bitch!"

Heero gave a smirk and thumped the button, the doors swept open and Heero stepped a little to the side, gun aiming into the room and stated calmly. "This is Preventer Agent Light. Drop your weapons and raise your hands above your heads. You are all under arrest for violation of the UES peace treaty as well as several other charges."

Grant paused in his demolition of the console and turned slowly towards the door. His eyes burned with madness as his ears listened to the words. His face broke into a manic smile as he pulled his gun from the shoulder holster, released the safety and fired.

"I think not."

~ * ~

tbc.....


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Heero saw the man move and instinctively drew back against the side of the door; the bullet whizzed past and lodged in the outer corridor wall. "I had hoped we could do this without any bloodshed or the need for force, but it seems I was wrong," Heero sighed, more to himself than anyone else. "For the last time, this is Preventer Agent Light. Drop your weapons and surrender. You are all under arrest."

"Fuck off, you prick! You want me, then come and get me, you cocky bastard!" Grant shifted behind one of the consoles.

The remaining people on the bridge that weren't already in a relatively safe place, soon found cover behind anything solid looking. The general consensus amongst them all was that the ship, the dolls and Grant were all pretty much screwed. They had no desire to add anything further to the charges they knew they were already facing and neither were they willing to become martyrs. Looked like Grant was going to be on his own.

Heero's sharp eyes took all this in as he scanned the room from his covered position at the doorway. He noted the positions of the other people in the room and did a rough count. Two guards, Grant, eight technicians and one other. The guards had their guns drawn, as did Grant. The other occupants appeared to be unarmed. He looked across the gap to where Bob crouched and tried to communicate with gestures what he intended to do.

Bob could still remember his basic training from his soldier days and whilst he didn't understand all that the agent was telling him, he managed to decipher the basics. Heero was going to attempt to move from his position outside the door and get behind the command console, Bob was to draw their fire and cover him.

Bob nodded, Heero counted down with his fingers; three... two... one...

Bob moved to the open doorway and began to fire, aiming in what he hoped was the general direction of where Grant and the guards were hiding. That part of the signaling he hadn't managed to interpret.

Heero crouched and then sprang as Bob began to fire. He lunged forward, tucked and rolled, then found his feet and whilst remaining crouched, scrambled across the floor and planted his back against the console bringing his gun up and checking the magazine clip.

"Shit!"

Heero turned his head in time to see Bob slump to the floor, a small pool of blood seeping out from underneath him. His eyes blazed with fury and he spun around in his hiding place to hear Grant's mocking words.

"One bastard down and one to go."

~ * ~

Trowa wasn't sure how he managed to get Hercules back to the Zodiac; the Gundam struggled its way through the void, thrusters alternating between flat out and nothing at all. The controls shook and vibrated in his hands almost ripping themselves out of his grasp on several occasions. His muscles screamed in agony at him as he fought to maintain control over the mecha, he simply grit his teeth and bore the pain. His head ached so badly that his vision began to blur from time to time and his knee decided that now was a good time to begin to throb. Never had he been so glad to see the open cargo doors of the Zodiac. Using every ounce of strength he possessed and forcing his mind to focus, he wrestled the Gundam between the bay doors and into the hangar space. The heavy mecha bounced off one wall and crashed into the other. The thrusters finally died and the control panel gave up with a spectacular burst of sparks, singing Trowa's bang and burning his hands. "Fuck it!" he yelled to the Gundam as the large mecha slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Trowa was tossed around the cockpit unceremoniously, his hand flying off the control and smashing against the side panel. A blinding pain shot up his arm and he realized he'd broken his wrist.

Quatre sat and watched the approach and rather messy return of Hercules to the Zodiac. His heart was in his mouth as he observed the rather ungracious landing in the cargo bay. Immediately he was on the com link. "03, 03, this is control. Status!"

"Fuck, Quatre, do you have to yell?"

"Sorry. Are you all right, Trowa?"

"Re-pressurizing of cargo bay almost complete," Howard interjected. "As soon as you can enter, get your asses in there and get the pilot out," Howard said to the sweepers waiting in the area off to the side of the cargo bay.

"Roger that, boss."

"Call me Howard!"

"Yes, Howard."

"You know, you remind me a lot of Wufei, Howard," Quatre said as he turned in his seat, waiting for Trowa's report.

"How?"

"Wufei is always saying that to Duo."

"Figures."

Quatre gave a light chuckle and turned back to his com link. A quick glance at the other screen told him that Duo and Wufei had finished off the last of the dolls and were making their way through the debris towards the Zodiac. "02, 05, this is Control. What are your suits' status?"

"Reaper is still the same as before, no further damage ta report."

"My status is also the same as previously reported."

"Has anyone heard how Heero's doin'?"

"Not yet, 02. Will attempt to contact 01 next."

"How is Barton?"

"Awaiting full status report from sweepers in the cargo bay, they're getting him out now."

"Glad ta see he made it back okay." Duo's voice sounded tired.

"02, both you and 05 are to return to Zodiac. I'll try and contact 01. Once you have powered down your Gundams head to cargo bay four, shuttle craft will be ready and waiting to take you to the enemy mother ship and the carrier."

"Roger that, Control," said Wufei.

"Be there soon, Q-man."

"Do we have a status report on 03 yet?" Quatre turned back to Howard.

"Yes, we do. Parish and Hockley have got him out and are taking him through to the medical bay now."

Quatre paled. "How..."

"He's going to be fine, Quatre. Let the medic take a look at him and then once this operation is over you can go see him. We need you here though for now," Howard said quietly, sensing how much the blonde wanted to go and see for himself the extent of Trowa's injuries.

"I know," Quatre sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not about to desert my post. Now, let's see if I can't raise Heero."

~ * ~

Listening intently to the sounds around him, Heero was able to pinpoint Grant's exact location, only problem was he had to take out the two guards as well. Drawing his legs underneath him, Heero spun around, reached over the top of the command console and fired off several shots. He was rewarded with a howl of pain and returning gunfire. With a satisfied smirk he slipped a new clip into the gun and tried one last time to reason with Grant.

"This is your last chance, Grant. Surrender now and no one gets hurt. If you don't then I cannot guarantee your survival. The choice is yours, either way you will be arrested."

"Never, you mother fucking asshole. You want me then you're going to have to come and get me."

"What about the other people in here, Grant? Do they want to resist arrest as well?"

There was the sound of murmuring. "We give up," came a voice from somewhere to Heero's left.

"Bastards! You're nothing but a bunch of traitors!" screamed Grant.

"Let them go, Grant. This is between you and me, they aren't a part of this and they don't want to be here. Don't add more charges to the list."

"NO!" screamed Grant. "Fucking mob of yellow bellied gutter rats! I'll shoot you all myself." Grant let his anger once more get the better of him and it proved to be his downfall. So blinded with rage, he moved and turned to aim his gun at the remaining guard, intending to take out his anger on that man first and then his remaining staff.

Heero took the opportunity, stood up, aimed and fired. The bullet hit its mark with one hundred percent accuracy, slamming into Grant's wrist and causing the gun he held to discharge as it dropped to the floor. In a flash Heero was across the room and barreled into Grant, using his shoulder to knock the larger man off balance. They sprawled to the floor together, Heero wrestling to grab the man's arms and pin them out of the way; Grant as equally determined not to be taken into custody. He couldn't fight back too well, his shattered wrist useless and his mind too blinded with his anger to think rationally. They scuffled around and during the wrestling so Grant's head connected with the solid leg of one of the consoles, knocking him out. It only took Heero a matter of seconds to put the 'cuffs on and get Grant immobilized. He stood up slowly but warily, bringing his gun with him and looked around. The rest of the room's occupants were also rising slowly from their hiding places, arms above their heads.

"Don't shoot, we surrender," said one technician.

Heero looked at the guard who had dropped his gun to the floor and now also stood with his hands in the air. "Kick the weapon over here."

The guard did as requested and Heero picked it up, emptied out the clip and tossed the gun to one side. He retrieved Grant's gun and did the same, then picked up the gun from the injured guard and tucked it into his flight suit. He looked around at the assembled group who had huddled together. "Stay exactly where you are and no one will be hurt."

The group nodded and Heero quickly made his way to where Bob lay in a slowly spreading pool of blood. He felt for the pulse and was relived to feel it under his fingertips. It was weak, but it was there. Keeping one eye on the 'prisoners' he carefully rolled Bob over and checked the wound site. The bullet appeared to have entered in-between Bob's ribs; Heero couldn't see an exit point. He looked at the group again. "Any of you have any medical knowledge?"

"I do."

"Hn. Get over here and see what you can do. Is there a first aid kit in here?"

"Yes, it's over there."

"Fetch it." Heero watched as the technician moved to the side wall and opened a panel; removing the first aid kit, he walked cautiously towards Heero.

"I used to be a nurse," he said quietly.

"Hn. Don't try anything, I have the gun ready."

"I won't. I'm kind of fond of living."

While the man worked on Bob so Heero reached for his com unit. Just as he was about to call up the Zodiac so Quatre's voice came over the link.

"01, this is Control. Report, repeat, report."

"Control, this is 01. Grant is in custody, ship now under Preventer jurisdiction. I will need back up and medical crew standing by."

"Report stats now, 01."

"Two guards dead, some minor injuries to others, all other personnel under guard, Grant has a bullet wound and I found Bob Martins..."

"Heero?"

"Martins isn't in good shape. He needs medical attention and quickly. Aside from the injuries he's sustained at the hands of these bastards, he now has a bullet wound to the left rib cage. No exit site to be found. Unsure of where the bullet is lodged and unknown in regards to internal damage." Heero reeled of what he knew in a clipped tone.

"What about you, Heero?"

"01 functional."

"Roger that, 01. Pilot 02 is on the way to rendezvous with you now. Medical officer and other sweepers are with him to ensure complete lock down of ship."

"Roger that Control. ETA?"

"Five minutes. Can you confirm the damage to the cargo bay area?"

"Hai, give me a minute and I'll check."

"Roger."

Heero shifted to the main console. He glanced over the electronics for a moment then began to type on the keyboard. Seconds later the information scrolled on the screen. "Control, bay doors are non functional after Eagle One's entry, they are open enough though for the shuttle to get in but it will be close. I suggest Duo pilots in; he has the skills for this kind of maneuver. Life support systems are also non functional in bay so they will need to wear suits until we can rig up a safe passage from shuttle to depressurizing hatch."

"Roger that, 01. Stand by." Quatre relayed the information to the shuttle then contacted Heero again. "Shuttle notified of status. Once they dock they will come directly to the bridge and assist you in the clean up."

"Control?"

"Go ahead, 01."

"The other ship, the carrier. What is happening there?"

"The carrier ship has surrendered. Once the dolls were defeated and they knew of the status on the mother ship, they gave up the fight. Howard is deploying some of the sweepers along with 05 to take command of the carrier."

"Roger that, Control. 01 out."

"Control out."

Heero closed his eyes for a second before turning to look over his shoulder at the medic working on Bob. "How is he?"

"He needs surgery and a blood transfusion. I'm not sure what damage has been done internally and the bullet is still lodged somewhere inside. I'm not a doctor, but he is going to need attention, and soon, if you want him to live."

Heero turned back to the monitor and hoped that the rest of the guys would show up soon.

~ * ~

Having received the message from Quatre, Duo carefully piloted the shuttle through the twisted cargo bay doors and into the large hangar space. He brought the craft to a stop beside Eagle One, which still managed to look rather ominous against the shuttle. The crew all secured their helmets and Duo popped the hatch. Three of the sweepers stayed in the bay area to rig up a temporary 'worm' as Duo called it. It was a hollow tube which sealed over the shuttle entrance and the depressurizing door to allow safe passage between the two areas. They would need it to transfer the 'prisoners' and wounded to the shuttle for transport back to the Zodiac.

As the group made their way through the corridors towards the bridge and Heero, they came across some of the guards that Heero had disarmed while on his own trek to the bridge. One of the sweepers stayed with the prisoners whilst the rest continued. It didn't take long to reach their destination and within minutes they had turned the corridor and were greeted with the sight of Bob Martins, unconscious and someone bending over him. Seconds later, Heero's head appeared around the door.

"Nice work, buddy," Duo snickered as he saw the group all standing huddled in the corner.

The sweeper medic immediately took charge of Bob, feeding a drip into his arm and checking his vitals. The technician who had been a former nurse continued to assist and let the medic know what he had done so far to treat Bob.

The rest of the sweepers were dispatched to round up the prisoners and escort them back to the shuttle, ready to head back to the Zodiac. Two of the sweeper mechanics studied the ship's blue prints and began the task of bringing the engines back on line.

Heero gave his lover a small smile. "Glad you could make it."

"Would'a been here sooner, but I kinda had a date with some pretty persistent dolls," Duo returned. "Now where's this bastard?"

Heero walked over to where Grant lay slumped on the floor, partially supported by a chair, his head rolling forward and chin resting on his chest. Heero shook him by the shoulder to wake him up. "Grant. Get up, it's time to go."

Grant's senses slowly came back on line and he blinked and groaned as pain lanced along his arm. "You fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled as he tried to scramble to his feet and inflict more damage. Somehow he couldn't comprehend that he was in custody and that resistance was futile.

"Now, now. It isn't nice ta call people names."

Grant recoiled slightly, more from the glint in those violet eyes than anything else. He shivered; the look spoke of death.

Duo grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. "I believe my partner, Agent Light, asked yer ta get up."

Grant howled in pain as he was pulled upright, his damaged wrist yanking against the handcuffs. "I'll see you rot in hell for that, you asshole."

"Ahh... Temper, temper," goaded Duo. "I have no fear of hell; you see..." Duo pressed his face close to Grant's. "...I am hell."

Grant's body shook as he stared into the violet eyes that glowed. He shuddered, he didn't doubt what the man said; he could clearly see the pits of hell raging inside those orbs.

"Now get yer ass moving, we have a nice Commander who wants ta interrogate yer back on Earth and it ain't polite ta keep a lady waitin'."

Grant found himself pushed roughly to the doorway and stumbled . Muttering under his breath, he kept moving, an armed sweeper behind him.

"Take him down ta the cargo bay and wait there fer us. We'll check that everythin' is secured up here and meet yer all back at the shuttle ta return ta Zodiac."

The sweeper nodded and took charge of Grant, Heero's attention turned back to Martins and the two who were working on him. "Can he be moved yet?"

"I've nearly stabilized him so we can move him in about a minute or so. The sooner I can get him back to the Zodiac, the sooner I can operate on him and get that bullet out."

"Good. I'll contact Control and inform them of our status." Heero turned back to his lover. "Duo, can you assist them with the rest of the prisoners while I report in to Quatre?"

"Sure thing." Duo checked around to make sure no one was watching then planted a soft kiss to Heero's lips. "I still have a score ta settle with yer, Yuy. Once the clean up is done I expect yer in my bunk room."

"Only if you promise to see the medic first." Heero raised a hand to brush Duo's blood encrusted bangs away from his face. "What happened?"

"It's nothin'. Just banged my head a bit in Reaper. Yer can't talk either, soldier boy," Duo chastised as he took in the blood marring Heero's upper arm where a bullet had creased him earlier. "If I gotta make a trip ta the medic then yer are too."

Heero smiled; a warm, rare smile that he kept only for Duo. He grabbed the end of his partner's braid and wound it around his wrist. "And if I'm confined to bed with my injuries will you nurse me back to health?" he whispered.

"Yer can bet on it."

~ * ~

Once Quatre knew that the enemy ship was under Preventer control he handed over the com to Howard. "I'm going down to the medical section to check on Trowa," he said as Howard took up residence in Quatre's vacated seat.

"Okay. I'll keep you informed of the progress."

"Thanks, Howard. If you need me, just call me in the medic bay and I'll come right back."

"Will do; now go see how that boyfriend of yours is." Howard chuckled as Quatre dashed out of the control room and headed for the medical bay and his lover. "Ahh..... Young love," he mumbled with a smile. Then he turned his attention back to the unit and the task at hand. "01, 02, this is Control..."

~ * ~

Wufei piloted the shuttle to the open cargo doors of the carrier ship. Once inside, both he and the sweepers moved cautiously through the ship, arresting and taking into custody, the remaining rebels. Once all had been rounded up, Wufei checked the status of the carrier, pleased to note that everything was still completely functional. The only apparent damage to the ship was the loss of the weapons, and that was because they had taken them out earlier in the battle. Everything else was fine and there was plenty of fuel still on board. Wufei contacted Control with the status.

"Control, this is 05. Do you copy?"

"05, this is Control, go ahead."

"Carrier ship is completely secure; all non friendlies have been arrested and are awaiting transportation back to Zodiac."

"Any problems, 05?"

"No, none. Ship is fully functional, only damage is to weapon systems, everything else is fine."

"Good. Leave two sweepers on board and return with the prisoners to Zodiac as soon as you're ready."

"Roger that Control. 05 out."

"Control out."

Wufei turned to the sweepers. "Who would like to stay here on the ship and maintain security until we are ready to leave?"

Two sweepers stepped forwards.

"Thank you. I will return to the Zodiac with the rest of the group. Control will contact you with further instructions when necessary." Wufei turned to the remaining men. "Let's get these people back to the Zodiac and secured. The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner we can go home."

The group moved out and back to the small shuttle. The prisoners were secured and Wufei piloted the craft back to the Zodiac.

~ * ~

The medic deemed Bob stable enough to move and between himself and the ex-nurse, they rigged up a stretcher out of a table top, having broken the legs off. Heero and Duo followed them back to the shuttle, leaving a few sweepers behind to clean up as well as the two currently working to restore the engine power.

They arrived back at the cargo bay to find the 'worm' had been set up successfully and the prisoners all waiting to board the shuttle. Heero followed the medic's on board first to make sure that Bob was safely positioned for the trip back to the Zodiac. Once that was done, Duo supervised the rest of the group. It was a little cramped on the shuttle but the trip would only be a short one so Duo didn't worry too much. He left the sweepers guarding the group and went to the cockpit to prepare to fly the shuttle back to the Zodiac.

"I'll come back for Eagle One later," Heero said when he saw Duo's questioning look as to his position in the pilot's seat.

"Control, this is 01."

"01, this is Control. Go ahead."

"All prisoners are on board and shuttle is preparing to leave. Please have medical staff standing by as we have an urgent case on board. Five sweepers left behind to finish securing the ship, two others working on the engines to reinstate power."

"Roger that, 01. 05 has just returned from carrier ship so enter through cargo bay doors three. I'll have medical staff ready and a section of the ship has been converted to contain the prisoners until we return to Earth."

"Howie?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How's Tro?"

"Haven't heard yet. Quatre is with him now, but the report I got when he made it back is all good, nothing life threatening," replied Howard.

"Great. See ya soon, Howie."

"Control out."

The com link was cut and Duo grinned at his partner. "Let's get goin', Heero. We got an appointment with the medic ourselves and then a date in my cabin. I have a few things ta discuss with yer."

Heero nodded and began to guide the shuttle out of the twisted bay doors. The date with Duo wasn't going to be a pleasant one, of that he could be certain. His lover wanted answers from him. Heero hoped the medic would take a while before getting to them, the longer he could put off the *discussion*, the better.

~ * ~

tbc....


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Quatre stopped for a second outside the medical bay doors and straightened his shirt. He went to run his hands through his hair but the bandage there reminded him that it probably wasn't a good idea. He pushed the button and the door opened to admit him to the outer section of the medical bay. The noise inside, whilst not loud, was constant. It reminded Quatre of a beehive in a way. The steady droning and the hustle and bustle as people moved around. He caught a sweeper by the arm. "I'm looking for Trowa. Do you know where he is?"

"Just go through those doors there, along the corridor to the second door on your right. That's where they're treating him. Now if you will excuse me I need to finish preparing for the other wounded that are due to arrive in the next few minutes."

"Thank you." Quatre released the sweeper and passed thorough the doors the man had indicated. He stopped by the second door on the right. The door was open but Quatre hesitated on the threshold, unsure if he should enter or not.

Trowa spotted him from his position sitting on the examination bed and motioned for him to come in.

Quatre entered and walked calmly to the bedside. "How are you?"

"I'll live." Trowa gave his lover a soft smile.

Quatre smiled back and looked up as the medic came over from the bench he'd been working at, carrying a bowl of something which he placed on a small, movable tray next to the bed. "What's the status?" he asked.

"He's a lucky man. That wasn't exactly the smoothest of landings I've seen," the medic replied. "He has pulled muscles in his back and shoulders, slight concussion and his right knee is strained. There are a few superficial burns to his hands and his left wrist is broken. I'm going to set that now. Other than that, he's in perfect shape." The medic flashed a grin at Quatre and then proceeded to dip the bandages in the warm water and smooth them over Trowa's wrist, the wrist having already been x-rayed and positioned correctly, held in place with another bandage.

Quatre and Trowa both remained silent while the medic worked and soon the wrist was encased in a nice, little white cast. The medic left to dispose of the utensils then returned to see how the cast was setting. He tapped it a few times, satisfied it was hardening properly. "Is that comfortable?" he asked Trowa.

"It's fine, thank you."

"It will need to stay on for four to six weeks. When you get back home, have your usual doctor check it out and remove it when it's healed."

"Thank you, I will."

"I+'m afraid I will have to ask you if you can vacate the room in the next few minutes. We have a few injured coming in from the rebel ships and we're going to need all the space we can get. Your head, sir." The medic nodded to Quatre's bandaged head. "If you come back down a little later, we can clean that up properly for you."

"Thanks, I'll do that but for now it isn't important. Is there anything Trowa should or shouldn't be doing?"

"He's to remain quiet. I would prefer him to lie down in a darkened room for at least twelve hours under observation, but somehow I can't see him doing that." The look on Trowa's face confirmed the medic's words. "Just be sure to try and avoid any further excitement, take the pain killers and if the wrist hurts unduly or the headache worsens or doesn't improve, then come back immediately." The medic then turned and exited the room, leaving the pair alone.

As soon as they were sure they were alone, Quatre placed his arms around Trowa's neck and kissed his lover soundly. It was a kiss of affection, adoration, desperation and frustration. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Quatre scolded as he pulled away from his lover's lips. "I thought I'd lost you, Trowa."

"I'm sorry," Trowa replied and then began to feather kisses all over his lover's face by way of apology. "I scared myself for a moment there when the shuttle wouldn't release. I thought we had really bitten the bullet this time." Trowa's voice was low and hitched, indicating to Quatre just how deeply this had affected him.

"You should have tried it from my end. It was horrible just sitting there and watching, unable to do anything to help." Quatre could feel the adrenaline of the battle starting to leave his system and along with it the shields he wore when fighting, leaving him open, vulnerable and more than a little emotionally exhausted.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for a little while longer, drawing comfort and strength from just holding and being held. The sudden increase in activity in the corridor alerted them that the shuttles must have returned and reluctantly they pulled apart. "We should get out of here and leave the medic's to attend to the wounded," said Trowa with a sigh.

"Yes, we should. Howard will be needing me back in the control room," replied Quatre.

Trowa slid from the examination table and took a moment to steady himself. Quatre's arm went automatically around Trowa's waist to support the taller man and the pair of them made their way slowly from the medical bay and back to the control room.

~ * ~

Wufei piloted the small shuttle into the cargo bay of the Zodiac, bringing the craft to a smooth stop. Immediately the cargo bay doors closed and when the pressure was equalized, he popped the hatch and the sweepers escorted their 'prisoners' from the ship and through to the holding area that Howard had secured and set aside for them. Once Wufei was satisfied that they wouldn't be going anywhere, he left two sweepers positioned as guards at the door and headed for the control room to see what the current status was with the remainder of the agents and the operation.

He was greeted by Trowa and Quatre, both looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise okay. "05 reporting that carrier crew are now in secure in sector 4."

"Thanks, Wufei. Did you have any problems?" Quatre asked.

"No. They were very amicable once they realized that there was no escape and the dolls were defeated," Wufei replied. "How are you, Barton?"

"I'll be fine. Just a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises."

"You look like you could do with visiting the medic yourself, Wufei," Howard said as he noted the slightly stiff gait and way the Chinese man held his body.

"It isn't anything much. A few bruised ribs and minor cut to the leg."

"That may well be, but as Captain of this ship it's my responsibility to look after the crew and I order you to go and see the medic, then you can report back here and we will tie up the loose ends and notify Preventer of the situation." Howard's tone told Wufei he wouldn't tolerate any insubordination and so the Chinese pilot bowed and then departed.

"Second shuttle is approaching, Howard," Thomas, the sweeper who was monitoring the scanners stated.

"Thanks. Shuttle Beta, this is Control."

"Beta here, Control. Go ahead."

"Enter through cargo bay doors three. Assistance is awaiting you there."

"Roger that, Control. Beta out."

Howard turned to the intercom system and alerted the medics to the impending arrival of the shuttle, then removing his head phones, he ran a weary hand over his head. "I swear, if I wasn't already partly bald I soon would be with the excitement you lot put me through. This isn't good for a man of my age."

"Not thinking of retiring are you, Howard?" Trowa laughed.

"Somehow I don't think I will get that luxury."

"Admit it, Howard. You're enjoying this despite what you're saying." Quatre turned to look at the older man, an amused smile on his face. "Somehow I can't picture you sitting back in one of those old rocking chairs watching the world pass you by."

"No, you're right about that. I guess I will still be up here in one of these ships, pounding the corridors with my walking frame."

Trowa snorted and Quatre went into a fit of giggles, the mental picture of Howard traversing the corridors of a ship, armed with a walking frame was just too funny for words.

"As long as he isn't in one of those motorized wheelchairs," muttered Thomas from his position at the scanner screen.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Howard, but there was a lightness to his voice. "Just be thankful I haven't got a walking stick."

"Shuttle Beta has entered the cargo bay, Howard," Thomas said, changing the subject.

"Right. Let's go on down there and see how Duo and Heero are, shall we?"

"We're right behind you, Howard." Trowa and Quatre followed the older man out of the control room and towards the cargo bay.

~ * ~

Heero piloted the shuttle through the doors and brought the craft to a stop. Moments later he was given the all clear to open the hatch. He flipped the switch to open the hatch as he powered down the shuttle and checked everything was in order. Then he unclipped his seat belt and waited for Duo to join him, the pair moving back through the shuttle to where the sweepers were escorting the prisoners away and the medic crews waited to take care of the injured.

As Bob was unloaded and placed onto a gurney so Heero stepped forward to speak with the man who had regained consciousness. "You're safe now, Martins. You're on board the Zodiac, a sweeper ship. She has a fully qualified medic on board and they're going to take you through to surgery."

Bob nodded weakly and motioned for Heero to lean in closer, which Heero did. "Can you... If I don't make it can you let Leith know that I'm proud of him and I love him very much...?"

"You can tell him yourself when we arrive back on Earth," Heero returned.

Duo intervened. "What my partner means is, he'll make sure that Leith gets the message, but yer gonna be fine and able ta tell him yerself so don't give up now."

Bob smiled and then coughed.

"I'm sorry, sirs; I need to get the patient to surgery right now. Please, step aside," the medic said as he went to push the gurney away.

Heero and Duo complied, watching as the medic and Bob disappeared through the doors. The rest of the injured were being taken away to be treated so Heero stepped back into the shuttle to fetch Grant. It wasn't easy to persuade the man to leave the shuttle. Despite his injury, Grant twisted, fought and struggled every step of the way, the madness in his eyes showing and Heero was expecting him to start foaming at the mouth any minute now. The man's complaints and abuse could be heard long before he was even out of the shuttle. Just as Heero got him to the door so Quatre, Trowa and Howard arrived.

"You mother fucker! I'll see you dead for this."

"Nice language," commented Quatre dryly.

"You should hear him when he's in full rant mode," returned Trowa.

"You're nothing but a low down, ass licking, mother fucking son of a two bit whore..."

"I thought Duo had a rather extensive vocabulary at times, but I reckon he could teach Duo a few new words," mused Howard.

"Who could teach me some new words?" said Duo as he appeared at the side of the three.

"Him." Howard nodded in the direction of Grant.

"I'm fucking well injured, you son of a bitch! Fuck off and get me some medical attention before I rip your arms off and shove them so far up your fucking arse you will be able to scratch your tonsils from the inside."

Trowa rolled his eyes and walked over to where Heero was holding the prisoner, awaiting the return of one of the medics. "I think I've heard enough from your foul mouth."

Grant turned and looked at the lanky man. "Oh, it's you, another mother fucking fairy. Anyone ever tell you how ridiculous you look with that mop of hair over your face? You're no better than this cock sucking basta...."

Grant was suddenly silenced as Trowa reached out with his right hand and carefully applied pressure to the man's neck area, effectively putting him to sleep. "I would prefer it if you kept your insults to yourself."

"Thank you, Trowa," the blonde said, his cheeks red with embarrassment from the language that had been coming from the prisoner's mouth. While Quatre was no prude, he really couldn't see why it was necessary to continue to use such language. At that moment the medic returned and stopped in his tracks when he saw the unconscious Grant.

"We thought we would save yer the trouble of wastin' a perfectly good anesthetic on a piece of shit," quipped Duo as the medic studied his 'patient'.

"Just be careful, he's extremely dangerous and madder than a hornet. I wouldn't attempt to treat him in any way until he is completely sedated and then make sure he remains restrained," Heero informed the medic.

"Take Anderson with you to assist and act as guard," said Howard and the said man walked over. Anderson was a large, burly sweeper. His upper torso bulged with muscle, yet Duo knew him to be one of the gentlest people he'd ever met. Still, it didn't pay to tangle with him.

Anderson picked up Grant as if he were nothing more than a sack of potatoes and tossed him over his shoulder. "Show me where you want him," Anderson said to the medic.

"Stay and guard him at all times, Anderson," Howard shouted after the retreating form. Now that the bay was pretty much empty, Howard turned his attention back to the two pilots who had just returned. "You both okay?"

"Yeah, we're just dandy, Howie."

"I'm perfectly capable of continuing to function," replied Heero.

"We know you're both capable of continuing to function as you put it, Heero, but we want to know what damage you have suffered and don't tell me none because I can see the blood on the pair of you, not to mention your step isn't as fluid as normal, Heero; and Duo, you're favoring your one shoulder more than the other." Quatre stared at the pair as if defying them to contradict his observations.

"Neither one of us is seriously hurt but we promise ta be good little Gundam pilots and go see the medic, mother," Duo said sarcastically.

"Good. I suggest you get going now. Once you've been attended to, report back to the control room for a quick debriefing, we need to contact Une and give her a report status," Quatre said, ignoring Duo's sarcasm.

"Ohhh..... debriefing eh? I think Heero, not ta mention Trowa, would get a little put out if yer tried ta debrief me, Quat, 'sides I don't wear briefs... Ow!" Duo spun around as Heero thwapped him across the backside.

"Shut up, baka!" Heero glared at his lover, but there was a softness in his eyes. "I'm sure everyone here is not the least bit interested in what you wear for underwear."

"Hey! At least I wear underwear, unlike some other... Errr... I think we should go ta medical now, Hee-chan." Duo quickly shut his mouth realizing he was giving away far too much information.

"Yes, I think you should, and while you're there, see if Wufei has finished being treated," Trowa stated calmly.

Heero and Duo disappeared off towards the medical bay; Howard, Trowa and Quatre once more returned to the control room.

~ * ~

The medic had just finished treating Wufei when Heero and Duo arrived. "I hope there aren't too many more of you, I'm fast running out of supplies," he said as he dropped the scissors into a small kidney dish.

"I'm pretty sure we're the last." Heero moved inside the small room. "Chang," he nodded.

"Yuy. Good to see you're still in one piece." Wufei stepped down from the examination bed and reached for his shirt and pants. He winced a little as he pulled the shirt back on. Noticing Heero's eyebrow quirk, he felt the need to respond. "Bruised ribs. Cockpit harness." Then seeing Duo's eyes drift to the top of his leg he quickly added. "Cut from debris."

Duo whistled. "If it had been much higher I'd be tellin' Sally ta ferget all about havin' kids," he quipped, pleased to see the Chinaman blush a little.

"Quatre wants us all to report to the control room for debriefing and contacting headquarters, once we are given the all clear by the medics," Heero stated and began to remove his flight suit for the medic to take a look at his bullet graze.

"I will head there now." Wufei gave a small bow and left.

Duo watched him go and then strode over to sit in the chair and watch while the medic cleaned up the graze to Heero's upper arm. "How's it lookin'?"

"Fortunately it hasn't penetrated to the muscle layer, so it is more a skin abrasion than anything. Just a clean up and some antibiotics should see it heal," replied the medic.

"What about the one on his thigh?"

Heero growled but Duo ignored him.

"I'll look at that one in a moment." The medic continued his work and soon Heero's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Once done with the Japanese man he turned to the American. "Your turn."

Duo reluctantly traded places with Heero and let the medic probe his scalp, but drew the line at letting him cut away any of the hair, arguing that he would make sure to keep the wound site clean of his own accord and if he suffered an infection because of his lack of cooperation then it would be his own damn fault and he would suffer the consequences. The medic grit his teeth, knowing to argue would be futile once Duo had set his mind, so instead he set to cleaning the wound site and applying a couple of butterfly stitches to the area. Once Duo's head was treated the medic switched to his shoulder, probing and pushing, checking that nothing was broken before giving his diagnosis.

"You have strained the muscles to this shoulder quite severely. I will need to strap it and you are ordered to rest the shoulder for at least a week." The medic began the task of strapping Duo's shoulder, ignoring the mutters from the braided man. "There, all finished. Here," he said, passing Duo a small bottle of pills. "I want you to take two of these twice a day, they're anti-inflammatories," he added when he saw Duo's frown. "I know you don't like taking drugs of any type and normally I wouldn't issue them on that knowledge, but, your shoulder has been severely stressed and these will help it heal a lot quicker."

Duo sighed and took the pills. "Okay, Doc." He reached for his shirt and carefully shrugged back into it. "We free ta go now?"

"Yes, in a moment. I need to give you both an antibiotic injection first."

Duo sighed. He hated needles but duly rolled up his sleeve, only to have the medic shake his head. "Huh?"

"Drop the pants. This one goes in the rear."

"Fuck!" Duo rolled his sleeve back down again and then undid his pants, pulling them down just enough for the medic to 'swab and stab'. "Shit! Do yer hafta be so damn sadistic?!" he growled as the medic injected the penicillin.

"Sorry." The medic couldn't help the grin though. He turned to Heero. "You're next."

Heero turned and dropped his flight suit, the medic injected the antibiotic and Heero quickly pulled the suit back on. "Are we free to leave now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Duo rubbed his backside. "Shit, if it ain't bad enough that we just got drawn through a meat grinder we gotta be used as pin cushions as well," he groused.

"Never mind, I'll kiss it better for you later," Heero whispered.

Duo melted. "I'll hold yer ta that, Yuy. Guess we'd better get goin' ta report in, don't want Q-man sendin' out a search party fer us."

Heero took his partner's hand in his own and they left the medical bay, heading back to the control room and the debriefing that awaited.

~ * ~

Bob found himself wandering in and out of consciousness, familiar yet foreign voices washed around him. He tried to speak a couple of times but the pain in his chest was too great and the cotton wool in his mind too thick. He let himself drift instead. He felt the slip of a needle into his arm and the quiet voice of whom he assumed was a medic telling him he was about to go in for surgery, then everything went dark.

As soon as Bob was under the anesthetic, the medic's moved quickly. Bob was wheeled into the small operating room and transferred from the gurney to the table. More tubes and wires were attached to his body, monitoring his heart and respiration rates as well as his temperature. He was stripped and covered in a sterile gown, his chest swabbed with Betadine and then the surgeon approached. "Scalpel..."

It was peaceful where he was, serene even. Bob looked around. The landscape was green, dotted here and there with trees and a few flowers, a gentle breeze blew and lazy, cotton candy clouds drifted overhead. It was warm and safe and Bob felt a complete inner peace steal through him. Idly he wondered where 'here' was, that's when he noticed a figure in the distance moving slowly towards him. He turned and gasped. "Irene?"

"Hello, Bob." The woman smiled and reached out, caressing Bob's cheek.

"But? How? You're..."

"Dead?" The woman gave a silvery laugh. "Yes, Bob, I'm not living anymore, at least not in the sense that you are."

"Then... Where am I? Am I dead too?"

"No, Bob. You're not dead, not yet anyway. It isn't your time." The woman gazed fondly at the man before her. "You're in a sort of waiting station."

"Waiting station?"

"Let me explain. You have been seriously hurt and currently your body is being operated on. While this is happening you have come here to rest. I pulled a few strings to come and talk to you while you're here."

"Aaa..." Bob thought he understood, but he wasn't going to question it, not now, not when he had his wife here with him after so long.

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Bob. Of both you and Leith." Her eyes turned wistful. "You're doing a good job in raising Leith, he's turning out to be a fine young man but..…"

"But?" Bob questioned.

"He needs you, Bob. Don't shut him out. I know your work is important to you, but so is Leith. Don't neglect him for the sake of your job. Right now he's hurting and going through a tough time. He wants to talk to you, confide in you, but you're too wrapped up in your job to see it. Take some time off, spend a little with him and really open your eyes and see what a lovely young man he's turning out to be. Advise him and guide him, but more than anything, accept him for who he is." Irene smiled again. "I wish so much that I could be with you both in the mortal world, but alas, that cannot be. But know that every day I watch over you both, that I still love you even if we are separated by different planes of existence."

"Irene..." Bob's voice cracked as he reached for the woman he loved and drew her into his arms. "God, how I miss you," he murmured against the softness of her neck.

Irene let him hold her and gently soothed him; then she carefully pulled away and brushed her lips against his. "It's time for me to leave and you must also. Remember though, talk to our son and be there for him."

"Irene..."

"I love you, Bob, both you and Leith. I'm still with you, here in your heart and always will be. Now, return to your life and continue to make me proud of you." Irene's voice began to fade along with her presence.

"Bob... Bob... Mr. Martins, can you hear me?"

Slowly Bob opened his eyes. He was still groggy from the anesthetic and it took a few moments for his eyes to clear and his mind to begin working. A warm, smiling face appeared above him.

"Can you hear me, Mr. Martins?"

Bob nodded; his throat was dry and sore so he didn't want to risk speaking if he could avoid it.

"How do you feel?"

Bob carefully moved his limbs and took stock of what his body was telling him. He opened his mouth and his voice came out dry and scratchy. "I don't think I'm up to running any marathons."

The face smiled again. "At least you're lucid. The operation was a success. You had a couple of broken ribs, one of which was pressing against the lung. The bullet had lodged in one of them and pushed the rib into the lung, puncturing it. In one way that was good as it stopped the bullet from going deeper and causing further damage. We have removed the bullet and taken care of your ribs, also we treated the other wounds you sustained whilst in the enemy's control. I won't try and explain it all to you now as you probably won't remember. You need to rest and heal. I'm taking you through to the other part of the medical bay now where we will keep a close eye on you. If you need anything, just ask. Doesn't mean you're going to get it though," the medic added with a wink.

Bob relaxed against the bed he was in and let the medic wheel him along a couple of corridors and into another room. He was exhausted, tired and yet happy. As the medic adjusted the drip to his arm so Bob drifted back off to sleep, dreaming of his wife and son.

~ * ~

tbc....


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Heero and Duo made their way back through the corridors of the Zodiac to the control room where Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Howard waited. On the large view screen they could see the two other ships, waiting patiently out in space.

"So, what's the deal, Quat?" asked Duo as he plonked down into a chair, Heero sitting in the one immediately to his right.

"I just need to make sure I have everyone's input and then we can contact Une and let her know of the mission status." Quatre turned back to the console and picked up his notepad. "I have the basics outlined here."

"It seems ta be pretty simple ta me, Quat, the dolls are destroyed, the Earth and Colonies safe and the bad guy's are under arrest with minimal loss ta life fer all concerned. Some injuries sustained, but none life threatenin'."

Heero gave his partner a glare. "I don't think Une would think much of that as a status report."

"Well, it is everythin' that's happened in a nutshell. I'm sure she can wait until we gets back ta Earth fer the full, individual reports," Duo quipped.

"Thank Nataku that Winner has a much better way with the spoken word than you do, Maxwell. At least he will be able to give a clear and concise report." Wufei reclined back in one of the seats.

"If no one has anything to add then I'll contact Une," said Quatre as he looked around at the group ignoring the bantering. All heads shook in the negative so Quatre turned to Thomas and requested a secure line to be patched through to the console he was sitting at. Thomas did as requested and Quatre keyed in the code that would allow him direct to access to the Preventer Commander.

The line crackled and fuzzed, the screen remaining blank as the Zodiac's communication systems scrambled to make the connection. "Looks like the vid system got knocked out or damaged when we had that shock wave, Howard," said Thomas as he scanned his console.

"Doesn't matter. As long as we have audio I'm sure we can survive without the visual until we get back to Earth. The ship can have a full systems overhaul once we drop off our guests," replied Howard.

"I'm sure Preventer will be more than happy to assist in the repairs to Zodiac and the other equipment that was damaged during this mission," said Wufei. Conversation was cut then as the audio crackled to life.

"Une here, is that you, Agent Earth?"

"Agent Earth here, Commander."

"What's wrong with the visual? I'm only getting audio here."

"Zodiac suffered damage during the mission, not severe but some systems are off line," replied Quatre.

"Mission status?"

"Mission complete. Grant is under arrest and aboard Zodiac. All of Grant's people are also under arrest and secured aboard Zodiac. The dolls have all been destroyed and the two enemy ships are now under Preventer control. Bob Martins has been rescued and is currently recovering from successful surgery. Grant is injured but has been taken care of and the overall loss of life comes to eight, all Grant's people."

"Agent status report!?"

"All agents are functional, although the injuries sustained vary from agent to agent...." Quatre continued on with his report, bringing Une up to date with all that had transpired while the rest of the group sat in their chairs, trying not to nod off; it had been a long day and the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving them all tired and weary. Finally Quatre was finished and asked Une for their next orders.

"Are all ships functional?" Une asked.

"Yes. A couple of sweeper mechanics are working on the enemy mother ship's engines, but we expect the ship to be able to travel under its own power in a few hours."

"Good. All ships are to return to Earth. I'd like Agents Light and Dark to pilot the mother ship; Agents Fire and Earth to pilot the carrier ship. Once you reach the planet remain in orbit until I can engage a secure docking station for the ships. Howard?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

I hope you will allow Preventer to offer you a docking station for the Zodiac."

Howard scratched his head. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer and all, but the Zodiac is a large ship, Lady. I don't think you would be able to find a docking station big enough for her."

"Rest assured, Howard, I will be able to secure a docking station large enough for the Zodiac. After all, it's the least Preventer can do to thank you for all your assistance in this mission. Without your help, I doubt this mission would have been half as successful as it has been. I will let you know the exact coordinates once you all make it back to Earth's orbit."

"Thank you, Lady. It would be much easier to repair this bucket of bolts planet-side rather than in space," replied Howard.

"No problem, Howard. I will need to speak with you though whilst you're planet-side. A small matter about mobile suits..."

Howard's sunglasses flashed and he gave a lopsided grin. "Oh, yes. About those gundams..."

"Howard."

"Yes?"

"Save it. I'm sure that something can be worked out."

In all the excitement and stress of the threat, Howard had completely forgotten about the gundams and the fact that they were technically speaking; illegal. He was sure of one thing though; had he not had the foresight to build the suits then the battle today would have no doubt had a completely different ending. The suits were the least of his problems at the moment though; he had more important matters to take care of, such as getting the Zodiac, its cargo and the other two ships back to Earth.

"You have my orders, Agent Earth?"

"Yes, Commander. Once the mother ship is ready to move, we will begin our return to earth. I will contact you again once we reach Earth's orbit."

"Roger that, Agent Earth. Before I go I'd like to say one thing. Congratulations, gentlemen. The Earth and the Colonies once again owe you all a debt of gratitude."

"Think nothin' of it, boss, although I guess a coupla weeks vacation is gonna be out of the question?" Duo managed to get in before Quatre disengaged the call.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, Agent Dark. I will, however, inform all of your respective families of the current situation and approximate time of arrival back in orbit. Une out."

"Thank you, Commander. Zodiac out." Quatre cut the communication link and sat back in his chair, rubbing a tired hand through his damp locks and wincing as he brushed against the cut. A strong hand began to massage his shoulder and he sighed as he let himself relax into his lover's touch.

"How long before the mother ship is ready for flight?" Heero asked.

"I'll contact the guys and see how they're doing. Depending on the damage, which I believe isn't too bad, it shouldn't be much more than a few hours," replied Howard and then made contact with the sweepers who were currently working on the ship. Once finished he turned back to Heero. "All being well she should be okay to go in four hours, give or take a half hour."

"Arigato."

Duo stretched his good arm and yawned widely. "I think I'll go grab an hour or so of shut eye. Dunno about the rest of yer but I'm pretty beat."

"That's about the best suggestion you've had all day, Maxwell," stated Wufei. "I think I will also retire for a while." Wufei stood and gave a polite bow to all in the control room before taking his leave.

"Come on, Trowa. You need to rest too," said Quatre as he stood up and took his lover by the hand.

Trowa sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Quatre, really."

"You might think you are but the medic said you needed to rest and I'm rather tired myself. If I'm going to be piloting the carrier back with Wufei I would like to get some rest before we leave." Quatre's mouth set itself into a stubborn pout, Trowa knew that pout well; it meant Quatre wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing again, he conceded and let the blonde lead him away.

"Just remember, guys. Rest only, no foolin' around," Duo snickered and gave the pair a wink.

"You too, Duo!" shot back Quatre as he disappeared from the room, Trowa on his heels.

"I'm gonna turn in too, yer comin', Heero?"

"I'll be along shortly."

Duo's eyebrows raised themselves in question. "What yer gonna do, buddy?'

"I have a couple of things I want to finish off on the lap top first."

Duo's face darkened a little. "Heero, the mission report can wait 'till we gets back ta headquarters, yer don't hafta write it up now, yanno."

"You go on ahead; this will only take a few minutes to do. I promise not to be long." Heero looked at his partner, his eyes confirming his words.

Shaking his head, Duo scowled and went to leave the room, muttering under his breath about how one of these days he was going to take a certain lap top and either disembowel it or shove it where the sun don't shine.

Heero looked across to where Howard was giving him an amused look and sighed. He hooked his lap top into the control panel and proceeded to do what had been in the back of his mind for a while now. Howard watched for a moment and then turned back to matters of his own, namely plotting their course back to Earth and getting a full damage report on the Zodiac. It didn't take Heero long to complete his task; fifteen minutes later, he was making his way through the Zodiac's corridors to find his lover and grab a few z's himself.

~ * ~

Une immediately set about notifying the agents' respective families of the current status, calling Sally first. Although it was early in the morning Une knew that Sally would want to be notified immediately there was any news. She punched in the familiar numbers to the vid phone and waited. The 'phone only rang twice before Sally's tired voice and hollow-eyed face came on the screen.

"Sally Po-Chang."

"Sally? It's Une here. God, you look awful."

"Thanks a bunch, if it's any consolation I feel awful too. Oh, and you don't look so crash hot yourself," Sally grinned.

Une ran a tired hand through her usually immaculate hair, hair that now hung limp and messy around her face. "I've just been in contact with Agent Earth..…"

"How are they? What's happened? Did they stop Grant? Are they all all right? Is Wufei...?"

"If you will allow me to get a word in edgewise, I will let you know the status." Une couldn't help the smile. Despite how Sally and Wufei teased and fought with each other, it was as clear as day that they both cared very deeply for their partner.

"Sorry, Une. Can't help it." Sally gave the other woman a sheepish smile.

"Agent Earth has confirmed that the mission has been a success. Grant is in custody along with the majority of his followers. Preventer Agents are all okay although each has sustained some minor injuries."

"How minor?" Sally growled as her brow furrowed. "I know these guys, Une, especially Wufei and Heero. They could have their legs cut off at the knees and still say it was a flesh wound and that they're operational."

"I don't have the finer details of the injury report, but I trust Quatre to have relayed enough of the truth in regards to their physical status."

"Not much we can do, I guess. So what is the plan now?"

"The two enemy ships will be piloted back to Earth by Agents Light, Dark, Fire and Earth. Howard will bring the Zodiac in himself. All suspects are currently aboard the Zodiac and contained. I'm arranging for docking stations to be prepared for the crafts at the Phoenix Preventer Port. The ships will contact me once they reach Earth's orbit to obtain final instructions and coordinates. Apparently there is some minor engine damage to one of the enemy ships which is currently being repaired, once operational the ships will get underway. I'm guessing it will be approximately twenty four hours at least before they arrive and dock."

"Right."

"Sally...?"

"Yes, Une?"

"You still have Bob Martins' son staying with you?"

Sally nodded. "They..."

"They have found him. He's alive, Sally; but apparently he suffered a lot of injuries. The sweeper medic has performed surgery on him and as far as we know he's going to be okay. Please let the young man know of his father's rescue. Also Martins was kidnapped, but I don't have any more details as yet, that is something we will be investigating once the agents return."

"Thank god for that," whispered Sally. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I'll let Leith know right away."

"Thank you."

"I'll go and freshen up then I'm coming in, Une. I want to be there when the ships dock and supervise the medical side of things."

Une translated that to 'I want to be there to make sure that Wufei is in one piece', despite Quatre's assurances that all the agents were still functional. "Okay, I guess I can't stop you. Come to headquarters first, by the time you get here I should have the arrangements made for the docking bays, then we can travel to the Phoenix station together and meet the ships."

"Thank you, Une. I'll be there soon."

"Right. I'm going to contact Quatre and Heero's families now and fill them in on the status. I will talk to you when you arrive. Bye for now."

"See you soon, bye." Sally disconnected the call and sat back in the chair. A moment later she cradled her head in her hands as tears of relief flooded her eyes. She hadn't been aware of just how stressed she'd been, it was only now, knowing her husband was safe that she could finally let the emotion wash over her. She only gave into it for a few minutes though, she had to inform Leith of his father's rescue.

~ * ~

Une made her second call, this time to Quatre's home where she knew Rashid was watching over Toby and Benny and that Shane and Fayah were also staying there. The 'phone didn't ring for long before Rashid's deep voice came down the line.

"Winner residence."

"Rashid? It's Commander Une here."

"Ahh, Commander, I take it you have news for us?"

"Yes, Rashid. Quatre has contacted me and the mission was a success."

"Thank Allah for that."

"The perpetrators are all in custody aboard Howard's ship and will be returning to Earth soon. The enemy ships are under Preventer control and will accompany Howard back. We expect them to reach Earth orbit somewhere in the next twenty four to forty eight hours, depending on the damage to one of the enemy ships."

"Is there anything I can do to assist Preventer, Commander?"

"No, thank you. I'm arranging for the ships to dock at the Preventer Phoenix Port. Once there the prisoners will be taken to Preventer headquarters and formally charged. The agents will be required to undergo debriefing before being allowed to return home. I will have Quatre contact you once they arrive back and let you know when to expect them home. I know you must all be worried about them so if you could please let Quatre and Trowa's children know they're okay, I'd appreciate it."

"I will most certainly do that, Commander."

"I understand that Heero and Duo's two are staying with you as well; could you inform them also of the current situation?"

"I will go and tell them all now, I'm sure they will all be overjoyed to hear that their parents are all right."

"Thank you, Rashid. I will contact you again once I know exactly when the ships are due to dock."

"I would appreciate it, Commander."

"Good bye for now."

"Good bye, Commander."

Rashid closed the call and stared at the blank screen for a moment. He knew that both Master Quatre and Master Trowa were more than capable of looking after themselves, but he couldn't help worrying about them. He'd looked after Master Quatre for all his young life and that was a habit hard to break; one, Rashid knew deep down inside that he couldn't. With a smile on his lips he went upstairs to wake Toby, Benny, Shane and Fayah and give them the good news.

~ * ~

Sally raised herself from the chair and made a detour to the bathroom before going to wake Leith and Paul to tell them the news. She splashed cold water on her face and ran the toothbrush over her teeth, removing the sour taste and furry feeling from her mouth. Running the brush through her hair, she quickly tamed it back into two braids and then exited the room, going to wake Paul first.

The dark haired boy was sound asleep and Sally took a moment to study him. In many ways he was like Wufei, strong, quiet and with a stubborn streak. Yet he was fiercely loyal and would protect those he loved with everything he had. Sally knew what sort of a past the boy had suffered through and while she couldn't change that, she could do her best to provide him with a stable life and hope for the future. So far Paul had not disappointed them, embracing his new life with vigor and determined to prove he was worth the faith that Wufei and Sally had put in him. Sally knew it was important to Paul to have Wufei's approval, the boy idolized the Chinese man, even if he wouldn't openly admit to it and she knew Wufei also cared deeply for his *son*. With a soft smile on her lips she walked across the carpet to the bed and gently shook Paul's shoulder.

The teen's eyes fluttered a bit and he tried to bury his face deeper into the pillow, shrugging the hand away from his shoulder. "Don't wanna get up yet, too early," he mumbled.

"Paul, Paul. Wake up, honey. I have some news on Wufei and the others."

Paul's eyes opened wide and he immediately rolled over, rubbing the sleep from his face as he went to sit up. "Yer does? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he kick the bad guy's as..… I mean did he get the bad guy?"

Sally gave him an amused smile at the near slip up. "Yes, he's okay and they did kick the bad guy's ass," she said softly. "There's also some more news about Leith's father. I'm going to wake him up next, but I thought you might want to be there with him when I tell him."

Paul shot out of the bed, his face pale. "It's... He's not..."

Placing a reassuring hand on Paul's shoulder, Sally continued. "No, Paul. It's good news; now, come on, I want to tell Leith as soon as possible."

Paul grabbed his dressing gown off the end of the bed and pulled it on; tying off the cord around his waist he was ready. "Let's go." He followed Sally out of the room and down the hall to his room, the one Leith was occupying during his stay and recovery. Sally eased the door open and walked inside, Paul immediately moving to the side of the bed and waiting for Sally to wake Leith.

"Leith, Leith," Sally called softly as she gently shook the youth's arm. "Wake up, Leith. I have some news for you."

Leith's eyes began to flicker under the closed lids, a sign he was beginning to wake. He gave a grunt, drew in a breath and then opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily at the pair hovering over his bed. "Huh? Was I snoring or something?" he asked in confusion. He glanced at the clock; it was earlier than they normally woke so obviously something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He felt a slow coil of fear in his gut and tried to drag himself up with his one good arm to face the pair a little better.

Paul assisted him in getting to a sitting position, fluffing the pillows behind him. "It's nothin' bad, Leith, so Sally say's, but I dunno what exactly the news is, she ain't told me nothin' yet."

Sally remained standing as she faced the pair. "I've just had a call from Commander Une at Preventer. The mission was a success and the suspects are all in custody. Wufei and the others are preparing to head back to Earth and should arrive in the next day or so. Leith..."

Leith looked carefully into the eyes of the woman who had taken him in and cared for him. "My dad?"

"They found your father, Leith. It seems he was taken against his will, although we don't know the full story yet. I'm sorry to say that he was injured though..."

"He's not..." Leith interrupted Sally but couldn't continue with his words, afraid that if he spoke them he wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

"No, Leith. He's very much alive and should be okay."

Leith gave a sort of hiccup followed by a soft cry and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he finally gave in to his feelings. Everything that had happened over the past few days and weeks suddenly crashing down around him and he couldn't be strong anymore.

Paul carefully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and brought Leith's head to his shoulder where Leith gratefully collapsed and sobbed his relief, anger and stress into the crook of Paul's neck. Paul gently rubbed Leith's back and let the teen get it all out of his system.

Sally watched, not interfering in any way. She understood that Paul needed to comfort Leith in his own way just as much as Leith needed the comfort. She gave them a few moments before continuing. "I don't have a lot of information as yet on the overall status; what I can tell you though is that your father sustained injuries not only during his incarceration with the suspects, but also in assisting the agents to make their arrests. He's on board Howard's ship where Howard's medic has taken care of him. Apparently he's undergone surgery and is recovering. What the injuries are or the extent of them, I do not know. Likewise, Commander Une informed me that the five agents also sustained injuries, but I don't know what or how severe."

"Wufei's hurt?" Paul raised his head a little from where it was resting upon Leith's reddish brown locks. "He's gonna be okay though?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, Wufei will be fine, or so I've been told, although with that stubborn, arrogant pride of his, it wouldn't surprise me if he was sporting two broken legs and a severed arm and still claim he was fit for duty," she growled softly.

Paul smiled. "I take it yer gonna give him what for fer makin' yer worry 'bout 'im so much when he gets back."

"You had better believe it."

Leith raised his tear stained face from Paul's shoulder, accepting a tissue from the box Sally held out to him and wiping his face. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, Leith. You've had a rather tough time of it lately; I'm surprised you didn't break down sooner." Sally gave the young man a warm smile. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then head into Headquarters. Une is making arrangements for the ships to dock at the Phoenix Port of Preventer. I want to be there when they arrive to take over the medical side. I will be able to assess your father's condition much better and be able to give you a clearer idea of what his status is then, Leith."

"Thank you."

"I trust I can leave you two to look after yourselves while I'm gone? I don't know how long I will be away, should only be a day or two at the most. I will call you regularly and keep you informed on what's happening and as soon as I have news on your father, Leith, I will let you know. Once the ships are back there will be a debriefing and then Wufei should be free to come home."

"We'll be fine, Sally. Yer goes and does whatever it is yer gotta do. I can look afta Leith and myself." Paul smiled.

"Okay then. No need to remind you about behaving, not leaving the stove on..."

"Go... Shooo... Yer needed at Preventer. I'm not a kid anymore, I can takes care of myself and Leith, I was looking afta myself fer ages before you guys took me in," Paul grinned at his foster mother.

"I know," Sally sighed. "There's plenty of food in the 'fridge and freezer. I have my cell 'phone with me should you need to contact me and if you can't get me, Quatre's number is in the 'phone telex. [1] Rashid is looking after Toby and the others so he will be available should you need assistance."

Paul rolled his eyes. "If yer don't get goin' they's gonna be back, debriefed and yer'll miss all the excitement."

Sally gave them both a warm smile and shot out of the bedroom. The bathroom door closed and the sounds of running water could be heard. Paul turned back to Leith who still lay in his arms, head resting against the strong shoulder obviously lost in his thoughts. Paul ran his thumb over the soft cheek then tilted Leith's face so he could see those vibrant, green eyes.

"I'm glad yer dad's gonna be okay, Leith. I told yer Wufei would find him and bring him back safe."

Leith gazed deep into Paul's blue eyes and nodded. "I know you did," he sighed, then a wide smile broke over his face. "My dad's alive, Paul and he's coming home."

tbc.......

[1] Phone Telex. For those who aren't sure it's a small contraption with an a to z listing for you to record all your 'phone numbers in.

AN: Thanks to Ryouga for suggesting the name Phoenix for the Preventer Space Port on Earth.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sally finished her shower and grabbed her bag, checking on Leith and Paul one last time before heading out of the apartment and to the garage where the car waited. Not long after she was driving through the streets that were only just beginning to get congested with the morning's rush hour traffic.

As she waited for the traffic lights to change so, she mulled over the information Une had given her. She didn't doubt that the ex-pilots had suffered some form of injury; she had yet to see them return from a mission without some form of damage. It was exactly what that damage was that concerned her. The agents' training as Gundam pilots years ago had enhanced and altered their bodies in varying degrees. Heero being the one most affected. While she still didn't understand all the reasons why they had gone through what they had, she respected them for it. She could only shudder at the thought of some of the things that they had endured. It was that knowledge that always made Sally uneasy when an injury report came in regarding the five. What could be deemed as a severe injury in another agent was most likely minor to such as Heero and Wufei. She sighed as she eased out the clutch and continued on her way. She would just have to wait until the ships docked before knowing the final truth and real extent of the damage.

~ * ~

Howard rubbed his temples and looked at the damage report on the Zodiac. It could have been worse he supposed. Given all that the ship had suffered through, he was surprised that the damage hadn't been more severe. With any luck and being able to obtain the necessary parts, the Zodiac should only be grounded for four days he estimated. Yes, things could definitely have been worse. The com unit buzzed and Thomas answered it.

"Howard, it's the guys on the mother ship," he said as he turned in his chair to face the Sweeper leader.

"Thanks." Howard moved to the com unit. "Howard here, how's it going?"

"Nearly finished, Howard. Wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be. We've patched up the relay wiring and replaced some of the circuits. She should be able to make the trip back to Earth without any major problems, although she mightn't be as fast as the other two."

"That's okay," replied Howard. "It won't matter too much if she's a few hours behind us, as long as she will make it."

"Oh, she'll make it all right, Howard."

"Good. Actually, if she does arrive later than the Zodiac and the carrier, we shouldn't have too long a delay in docking."

"We will contact you again in about an hour. She should be ready to go by then."

"Thanks, guys. When you're finished I'll send a shuttle across with the two of the agents who will pilot her back to Earth's orbit."

"Roger, Howard. Crew out."

"Zodiac out." Howard turned to Thomas. "At least that's a bit of good news," he said as he stared at the ream of damage reports again. Tossing the papers aside for the moment, he turned and left the control room, saying,. "I'm going to wake the agents."

~ * ~

Leith lay cuddled in Paul's arms for a while after Sally had left. Neither youth had said anything, words not being important at the moment. Paul was happy that his boyfriend's father had been found, but he was a little worried about Wufei. He hoped with all his heart that his foster father wasn't too seriously hurt. Knowing Sally, she would no doubt inflict her own personal pain on the Chinese man for putting her through so much worry. Although at least her attacks wouldn't be physical.

Leith's mind was whirling with the thoughts of his father. He hoped he wasn't too seriously injured, though Sally had said he'd had to undergo surgery so that could mean anything from simple cuts to all out dismemberment. Leith shuddered with that thought and tried to put the more gruesome ones out of his mind. He switched tracks and began to think about where his father would be taken. Would he be transferred to the Preventer hospital or a normal one? How long would he be hospitalized for? Would he be able to visit him? Sighing softly, he tried to push all the thoughts from his mind. His father was safe and on his way home, that was all that mattered.

"Are yer okay, Leith?" Paul's concerned voice said.

Leith turned his head slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking about my dad."

"I'm sure he's doin' all right. If there had been anythin' really bad, I'm sure they would'a told Sally." Paul began to stroke Leith's back in a soothing gesture. Gently he pressed a kiss to the top of Leith's head.

Leith found Paul's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Thanks, Paul."

"Thanks fer what?"

"For caring."

Paul snorted. "I told yer once before, Leith. Yer my boyfriend and there's no way yer gettin' rid of me easily. Like it or not, yer stuck wiv me." Paul lowered his head and took Leith's lips in his own, kissing away all the fear and anguish these past few weeks had showered them with.

They shifted subtly on the bed, Paul turning and lifting his legs up onto the bed, then sliding down next to Leith until he lay on his side, propped up by one arm, Leith still on his back lying next to him. Their lips parted for a second and eyes locked before Paul surged forward again. This kiss was deeper than the other, hungry and demanding. Tongues met and danced together, stroking over teeth and gums as the kiss deepened even further. Just when Paul thought he would black out from lack of oxygen, their lips parted and he drew in a shaky gulp of air.

Leith rested his forehead against Paul's, exchanging warm air and staring intently into Paul's deep blue eyes. Their lips once more joined in a sensual and arousing kiss, Paul could feel himself reacting to his boyfriend and the sensations overwhelmed him. In all his young life he'd never felt this strongly before. The sex he'd been forced to endure in order to survive when he was younger had always been quick and detached, Paul having found that disappearing inside his head to a distant place was the only way he could cope with what he needed to do to stay alive. To feel himself responding in this manner was alien to him, he'd never become aroused when 'servicing' customers, regardless of how nice some of them had been to him. But now, now he was responding in a manner that surprised him and excited him. Leith felt good in his arms, he felt right pressed against his body and the kiss...

Paul desperately wanted more of this feeling, ached for it even. He wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone you cared about. Gently he began to move a hand down over Leith's back and around his hip, pausing there for a moment and running his thumb in soft circles over the hip bone that was covered by the thin sheet. He didn't want to upset Leith or hurt him. His erection had swelled to the point where he couldn't hide it any longer and he gently thrust against Leith's thigh, unsure of what his boyfriend would do.

Leith pressed his lips even more firmly against Paul's, his tongue plunging into the warmth of Paul's mouth and stroking over sensitive spots. He could feel the weight of Paul against his side and the soft pushes of Paul's hips against him and knew instantly that his boyfriend was aroused. Leith felt a moment of panic; he didn't know what to do. The last time they had been intimate of sorts he had been the one to put a stop to things before they got out of hand; but now, given his half paralyzed condition, it wasn't as if he could do much. Kissing, cuddling and a little making out wouldn't hurt anybody, it wasn't as if they were going 'all the way', Leith wasn't sure if he would ever be able to 'go all the way' again so he really couldn't see anything wrong in pleasuring his boyfriend, it was the least he could do.

Somehow Leith managed to work his good hand down between their bodies to rest upon Paul's hip. Another kiss distracted his boyfriend from his actions and Leith was able to slip his hand in-between them, working his way under Paul's dressing gown and finding the erection still hidden inside the pajamas. He palmed the hardness beneath the cotton, enjoying the feeling of the hard heat against his hand, savoring the soft pants and moans that came from Paul.

As Leith gently caressed him through his pajamas so Paul began to lose all rational thought. It felt so good to have someone touch him like this, knowing it was of their own free will and that he wasn't being paid for it. His hips thrust firmly, trying to get more stimulation and he wasn't disappointed. Leith's fingers found the flap to his pajamas and slipped inside, instantly exploring the hard length. Paul moaned softly and buried his face in the crook of Leith's neck, panting and pushing his hips forwards, demanding more caresses.

Slender fingers worked their way around the cloth, stroking the soft skin over the steely length. Paul was uncut and Leith enjoyed the feeling of the foreskin as it slid up and down with his hand's movements. He squeezed a little harder on the upward tug and ran his thumb over the wet head, spreading the pre cum and aiding his hand. He knew instinctively that it wouldn't take much to push Paul over the edge and despite his reservations, he wanted to do this, wanted to bring Paul pleasure in release. So he began to pump faster. Completely engrossed in his actions of pleasing his boyfriend, Leith didn't register the tingle in his own groin or the twitch of his own cock as it began to slowly harden.

Paul's eyes were closed tight, his hips having found their rhythm and thrusting without his conscious thought. His mind was swimming with pleasure and only one goal was in sight. He began to moan against Leith's neck, soft cries and whimpers of need, requests that Leith seemed happy to try and fulfill. There was a slow thrumming building in his belly, the fire igniting and spreading quickly through his body until he knew his orgasm was imminent. "Leith... I... I... Ahhhh..." Paul's voice completely deserted him as his back arched and body drew tight. Muscles spasmed as his climax took him over the edge and into oblivion. Thick, hot seed pulsed from the head of his cock, covering Leith's hand, his pajamas and the inside of his dressing gown, but at that point in time Paul couldn't care less, he was too busy enjoying the best orgasm of his life.

As his high began to recede so Paul's hand slipped from its place on Leith's hip, landing in Leith's groin. Immediately Paul froze, then his eyes opened wide and his hand flexed. He looked down at Leith's groin. Sure enough the youth was getting hard. A smile of shock and happiness lit up his face and he quickly turned to face Leith. "Leith, can yer feel that? Yer gettin' a hard on." Paul didn't mean for his words to sound so crude, but there really wasn't any other way for him to say it. Since Leith's accident the teen had been paralyzed from the waist downwards, which included any sexual function. While Doctor Stokes had assured them that the paralysis should only be temporary as far as the tests they had done showed, he couldn't confirm that fact. Now it looked as if some measure of feeling was returning to Leith's body.

Leith pulled his hand from inside Paul's pajamas and stared down at his groin. Sure enough his penis was hardening and what was even better; he could feel the sensation of Paul's hand against his groin. His eyes widened and a smile began to form on his face. He concentrated hard on his legs and feet, there was a small tingling in his toes, but he still couldn't move his legs. It was enough to spark the flame of hope though and he turned to face Paul, the grin nearly covering his entire face. "I... I'm getting the feeling back, Paul. There's a tingling in my toes."

Paul's smile was almost as wide as the one on Leith's face. "Are yer sure? This is great, Leith." Paul cuddled close to his boyfriend, his hand still resting in Leith's lap. "We hafta tell Sally, get her to check yer out."

Leith was still too much in shock to reply; instead he hugged Paul closer to him and buried his face in the mess of black hair. "Thank you, Paul. Thanks for sticking with me."

Paul raised his head and stared at Leith, the green eyes of his boyfriend shimmering with unshed tears. Paul felt the catch in his own throat then captured Leith's lips in a warm kiss, a kiss of hope. "Everythin's gonna be just fine now, Leith, yer just wait an' see."

~ * ~

Howard strolled along the corridor of the Zodiac in the direction of the crew quarters, mulling things over in his head. The Zodiac hadn't suffered as much damage as he'd first thought so shouldn't take too long to fix. The shuttle Alpha though, had been a complete write off. There wasn't much that could be salvaged from it body wise, although the circuitry might be okay in some areas. Howard sighed to himself. The two agents had been lucky to get out of that wreck alive. Then there was the problem of the Gundams. Of them all, Desert Storm was still in the bay being completed, although work on it had ceased for the time being. Eagle One was still on board the mother ship, awaiting someone to pilot it back to Zodiac. Hercules... now Howard hadn't had a chance to look at the damage report on the suit as yet so he was unsure as to whether the suit would be salvageable or not. Grim Reaper and Puff, although they had sustained major damage in some areas were certainly fixable. That led to the next problem.

Une.

To say he wasn't looking forward to speaking with the Preventer Commander in that respect would be an understatement, but at least he could console himself with the thought that if he hadn't built the suits then most likely they wouldn't be here in space right now. What the Commander wanted to do about the suits, he wasn't sure. Personally he felt they should be kept intact and stored somewhere, just in case the occasion ever arose when they would be needed again. But on the other hand that would be in direct violation of the peace treaties between Earth and the Colonies. Howard ran a hand over his balding head. This was all becoming just too hard.

Besides the obvious dilemma about the suits there was also the other question... Why had he built them? Now that was going to be a tough one to explain and Howard wasn't too sure if his answers to the questions that would be asked would be enough to satisfy the Preventer organization that his intentions were purely honest, that the suits were not built for the purpose of war, quite the opposite as was proven today. They were a last ditch weapon, something to be used only when every other avenue had failed.

All Howard could hope for was that Une and the Preventer organization would believe him in his explanations and not charge him with violating the peace or any of the many other rules he was sure he must have broken. Still, he had one thing in his favor. He'd helped to save the Earth, Colonies and the citizens so hopefully that would counteract the violation of the rule book. Deciding that all this thinking was only giving him a headache and that no amount of worrying over it would change anything, Howard shoved it to the back of his mind. He glanced up and noticed he'd walked right past the doors of the crew bunk rooms that the agents were using. He back tracked to the first one and knocked on the door. A muffled "Yeah?" greeted his ears and he smiled to himself.

"Time to rise and shine, the mother ship is nearly fixed and we need to get you guys transferred for the ride home."

"Okay, Howie. Be with yer in ten."

"Right. I'll be back on the bridge." Howard moved to the next door and knocked again. "Time to get going, people."

"Okay, Howard. Thanks for the wake up call."

Howard shook his head. The little blonde was always polite, no matter how upset or frustrated he got at times. He moved to the next door. "Time to make a move, Wufei."

The door opened and Wufei stood before Howard. "Thank you. I am ready."

Howard wondered if the Chinese agent had slept at all. He strode off along the corridor, heading back to the bridge with Wufei at his side.

Fifteen minutes later the five agents sat around the bridge, mugs of tea and coffee in various hands as Howard handed them each a clip board with the plotted course back to Earth. Heero studied the figures and notes, nodding in agreement at the planned course. Wufei also checked the coordinates and planned route.

"The mother ship should be up and running any minute now. Once we have confirmation of that then we can move out. There are two small pods that will take you back to the ships; the sweepers can pilot them back. Once you have the course plans loaded into the computers and the navigation systems ready to go, then contact me and we will move out." Howard turned to Quatre. "The communications on the carrier are all still functional, I will leave it to you to contact Preventer and keep them informed of our progress as well as our ETA. When you receive conformation of the destination port, please let us all know."

Quatre nodded. "I'll be sure to keep you all updated."

Howard turned to face Heero and Duo. "The mother ship isn't going to be as fast as the carrier or Zodiac, the damage to the engines has been fixed to a point. She will get you home but her speed has been pretty much cut in half so you two will arrive a while behind us. It shouldn't be a problem as by the time you make it to orbit, the carrier and Zodiac should be docked so you won't have to wait long to bring her in. Just nurse her along and you guys will be fine."

"Okay, Howie. I think we can manage ta do that. I'm pretty good at nursin', or so I've been told." Duo turned to Heero and gave his lover a wink.

Heero rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do about Eagle One? The suit is still on board the mother ship."

"Leave it there. We can move it back to the Zodiac once we have arrived back on Earth. I have to meet with Une in regards to the suits and what's going to happen to them." Howard gave a sheepish smile but declined to elaborate any further on the other things that had been mentioned between himself and Une. By the looks on the agents faces though he knew they had already figured it out.

The com unit crackled into life and Thomas was quick to answer it.

"Zodiac, this is the mother ship."

"This is Zodiac; go ahead, mother ship."

"The engines are as functional as they're going to be for now. Ship has power enough to make the trip back to Earth."

"Roger that." Thomas looked at Howard.

"We will transfer the agents to the ships now, if they are all ready." Howard turned to the group and received nods of acknowledgment.

"Mother ship, this is Zodiac. Agents will be arriving on board shortly to take command. You are to return to Zodiac in the pod."

"Roger that, Zodiac. Will clean up and prepare to leave. Mother ship out."

"Zodiac out." Thomas turned to Howard again. "Shall I contact the carrier and tell them to be on stand-by?"

"Yes, please."

Thomas turned back to the com unit and relayed the message to the carrier ship while Howard turned back to the agents. "Does anyone have any questions?" All five shook their heads. "Then I suggest we go down to the pod bays and prepare to leave." Howard led the way out of the bridge and down into the belly of the Zodiac where the pods awaited them.

Entering the small area, so Heero and Duo headed towards the one pod while Wufei and Quatre went to the other one, Trowa holding Quatre's hand as they arrived at the pod door. They paused for a moment and gave each other a hug. "You be careful, Quatre," Trowa murmured softly.

"You make sure to get some rest, Trowa. You took quite a beating in the Alpha as well as Hercules."

"You worry too much," Trowa smiled and kissed his lover.

"And you don't worry enough," returned the blonde as he took a kiss of his own.

"See you on Earth."

"You can count on it." Quatre gave his lover another kiss and then stepped inside the pod to join Wufei who was going over the controls.

The hatch closed and Trowa stepped away, turning to meet with Howard and head back out of the bay so the pods could leave. Heero and Duo had climbed into the other pod, checking the control panel and preparing to leave. Once Howard and Trowa were safely out of the bay so the pressure began to change as the bay doors slid open and the black void of space met their eyes. The two pods launched out into the darkness, each heading for their respective ships and the trip home.

Wufei and Quatre docked with the carrier ship and handed the pod over to the sweepers who were happy to be going back to the Zodiac. Leaving the sweepers to pilot back, Wufei and the blonde headed for the bridge with the clip board. Once there, Quatre notified the Zodiac of their arrival while Wufei set to work on keying in the flight plan that would take them back to Earth. With the 'necessities' out of the way, they sat back and relaxed whilst waiting for confirmation from the mother ship that Heero and Duo had arrived safely and were ready to begin their journey home.

Duo piloted the pod into the gaping cavern of the mother ship's cargo bay and brought it to a stop by the 'worm'. Eagle One still stood to the side, waiting patiently for someone to pilot it again. The sweepers were ready in suits and connected the 'worm' to the pod's hatchway, removing themselves from the area before alerting the two agents that they could now leave the pod with safety. Short pleasantries were exchanged and a quick briefing of the ship's engines status was given before the sweepers climbed into the pod and headed back to the Zodiac, leaving Heero and Duo to bring the mother ship back.

There was blood still evident in a couple of the corridors as well as in the bridge itself but both Heero and Duo ignored it, Heero punching in the plotted course while Duo contacted the Zodiac and carrier to let them know of the status.

"Mother ship and carrier, this is Zodiac. Have you entered the flight plan?"

"Roger, Zodiac. Mother ship all set."

"Carrier ready to begin engine fire up sequence."

"Good. Begin to fire up engines and prepare to leave."

Heero ran the pre-flight check while Duo tapped away at the console, bringing the engines slowly to life. He was pleased to note that the sweepers had done a pretty good job on patching her up and the engines seemed okay so far. Well, no alarm bells were ringing as yet so Duo took that to be a good sign.

Quatre ran through the pre-flight check on the carrier while Wufei engaged the engine ignition sequence, the huge machine shuddering slightly as the engines fired up and then idled.

"Carrier ready to leave."

"Confirmed, Carrier. Zodiac fired and ready to go. Mother ship?"

"Ready ta rock and roll."

"All systems go. Have a safe trip back, guys, and see you all planet side. Remember to keep in contact and alert Zodiac immediately if you have a problem."

"Houston, I think we has a problem," Duo's voice snickered down the com unit followed by the sounds of a thwap and a muttered "Ow!"

"Ignore that comment, Zodiac. We will see you planet side." The sounds of Heero and Duo arguing could still be heard over the com link and Howard smiled to himself.

"Dunno why yer had ta whack me, Hee-chan. I've always wanted ta say that line," whined Duo.

"Baka!"

Chuckling away to himself, Howard spoke again. "If everyone is set then let's engage those engines and go home. Warp factor eight if you please, Mr. Barton. Zodiac out."

There was stunned silence along the various com lines then a snicker. "I knew I shouldn't have got Howie that box set of Star Trek fer his birthday, the show's gone ta his head."

"Well, at least it's better than 'To infinity and beyond!'" muttered Heero.

"And what's wrong wiv that? I liked that movie... Buzz."

"Watch it, Woody."

"With pleasure," was the seductive reply.

The mother ship's com unit closed down then and the trio set forth on their journey back to Earth and their waiting loved ones.

~ * ~

tbc.......


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sally arrived at Preventer headquarters and quickly rode the lift to Une's floor. With long strides she soon covered the distance between the elevator and Une's office. She knocked on the door and waited for Une's voice to give permission to enter. Moments later she was inside and sitting in the chair facing Une across the large desk. She waited patiently until Une finished her call and then gave the Commander an expectant look.

Une sighed and ran her hands through her mussed hair before focusing on Sally. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," she muttered.

"Funny, I thought that was Howard's line," Sally replied.

Une shook her head.

"So, what's the latest?" Sally changed the subject slightly and plucked at her slacks while waiting for Une to speak.

"The Phoenix port is in the process of clearing out all craft that can be moved to give enough space for the three ships. I expect the process to take about eight hours. I have agents on standby and transport being organized for the prisoners..."

"Medical?" interrupted Sally.

"The offenders that are injured will be taken to the Preventer Hospital where the staff is on stand-by there to treat those that require it. Civilian casualties will be taken to Mercy General. I have contacted the hospital administrator and he's setting aside several rooms to be used for that purpose."

At least Sally knew now where Leith's father would be going. "I take it there's no word on the medical status?"

"No, not really. When Agent Earth reported in it was only a brief contact to arrange for their return. I will be contacting them again shortly when the communications satellite is in the right quadrant for the signal; I hope to get a few more details then."

"Good." Sally lowered her head and thought for a moment. "Would you mind if I went to Mercy General to oversee the care of Bob Martins?"

"I have no objections to that, but... I expect you to fulfill your medical responsibilities to Preventer first."

"Naturally. I will make sure to check each of the wounded once they arrive and assess their condition, then I can send them off to Preventer hospital in order of priority."

"I would expect nothing less." Une rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at the clock. "I'll see if I can raise the Zodiac now." Une turned back to her vid 'phone and punched in the code to secure a safe line, then she entered the sequence of numbers to connect her to the Zodiac. There was the usual hiss and crackle of static as the codes raced over invisible airwaves, searching for the point of connection and then finding it.

"Zodiac here."

"Ahh... Zodiac, Commander Une here. Have you commenced your return to Earth yet?"

"Agent Air here, Commander. Zodiac, carrier and mother ship are on their return course to Earth. We expect to reach Earth orbit in approximately thirty hours. The mother ship will be delayed for several hours as the engines are only running at half power."

"Roger that, Agent Air. The Phoenix base is currently being cleared ready for your arrival."

"Thank you."

"Agent Air?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I have Sally Po with me; she would like to speak with you in regards to the medical conditions of agents, civilians and detainees." Une motioned for Sally to come around the desk. Sally did so, noticing that the screen wasn't showing any picture.

"Trowa?"

"Yes, Sally?"

"Can you please give me a status report on the agents' conditions first; and I want the truth," she stated, knowing only too well how the former pilots would gloss over their injuries.

"Yes, ma'am. Agent Light suffered a bullet graze to the upper arm and thigh, some bruising and minor cuts. Agent Dark has a cut to the scalp and a strained shoulder. Agent Earth sustained a minor cut to the head. Agent Fire... " Trowa paused sensing Sally's concern. "Wufei received a laceration to the leg and severe bruising from his harness. Agent Air has pulled muscles, strained knee, minor burns, minor concussion and a fractured wrist. All agents are fully functional."

"Fully functional, my ass!" growled Sally.

"I will get the medic on board Zodiac to speak with you in relation to the condition of the civilians and detainees. I am unable to comment on those as I haven't been near the medical bay since getting patched up."

"Thank you, Trowa. I'd appreciate that."

"Hold on a moment while Thomas patches you through."

The line crackled a bit more before Sally was in touch with the sweeper medic who was able to give her the information she wanted. Satisfied that she at least had a head start on the situation she surrendered the vid 'phone back to Une who spoke with the medic herself before the call was cut.

Punching in another set of numbers, Une waited again for the call to connect. This time the call was to Quatre. It wasn't safe to pass too much information across the airwaves to one particular target.

"Carrier here."

"Agent Earth, this is Commander Une. I have the coordinates for you for the Phoenix base."

"Thank you, Commander. Please send them through using the safe code to this computer and I will advise the other ships. I'll send you through the computer codes now."

Une moved to the small computer that sat across from the vid 'phone and waited for the encrypted message to come through. Soon she had the information she needed and proceeded to send the coordinates to Quatre, waiting a few moments to make sure he had them before speaking again. "Coordinates sent."

"Received, Commander. I'll program the coordinates into the ship's navigational system and then pass them on to the others."

"Contact me again when you're approaching Earth orbit. If I cannot be contacted here then use the secure channel that will patch through to my cell."

"Roger that, Commander."

"Is Agent Fire with you?"

"Affirmative."

"I have someone here who would like to speak with him. Please put him on the line."

"Chang."

"Wufei?"

"Sally?"

"Wufei are you all right? I heard you all took rather a beating out there."

"I am fine. Just some bruising and a small cut."

"From what I heard it's more than just a small cut, Wufei."

"I am perfectly capable of continuing to operate without compromising the mission in any way," Wufei returned, feeling a little irritated at his wife's unnecessary concern.

"In other words you're pretty much banged up. I know you, Chang, same as I know the rest of you. All I can say is I hope there's enough of you undamaged when you get back because I'm gonna kick your butt so hard for making me worry about you."

Une's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"I love you too, Po."

"See you soon, Wufei."

"Looking forward to it. Chang out."

The line went dead and Une was left wondering just who this hell cat was that sat opposite her. Just as she was about to ask what that conversation had been all about, Sally's cell rang. She dived into her handbag scrabbling to find the small machine before the call was diverted to her voice mail. A look of concern flashed through her eyes when she saw the caller ID. Quickly she flipped it open and spoke.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

~ * ~

Quatre quickly relayed the coordinates to the Zodiac and mother ship, confirmation of receipt coming through seconds later. The mother ship was beginning to lag behind the other two, but that was expected given the state of her engines. Duo sat back in his chair, feet resting on the console while Heero punched the new coordinates for the Phoenix base. His eyes were drifting closed as he allowed himself to relax properly for the first time in the past few days. His body ached but he ignored it, used to dealing with such unpleasantries for so long now that he wondered why his brain hadn't cottoned on yet and still bothered him about such things.

Heero watched his partner from out the corner of his eye while he tapped away at the keyboard, entering the numbers Quatre had sent through. Knowing his partner and lover was beginning to nod off, he quickly changed programs and began to type a message. Seconds later a reply came through and a small smile tugged at his mouth. He sent another message and then went back to the navigation program, typing in commands and numbers.

Duo felt a slight shift in the ship, but didn't think anything of it; after all, Heero was entering the data for the Phoenix base so the ship would be adjusting its flight path accordingly. He listened to the tap, tap, tapping. The sound a familiar one to him, it actually was soothing to a point and Duo let himself doze off.

Noticing his lover's descent into the land of nod, Heero quickly opened up yet another program on the computer and began to type. Within the space of ten minutes he was finished and shut the machine off. He checked that the auto pilot was engaged and all systems functioning as well as they should be before moving towards Duo and waking his partner with a tender kiss. Violet eyes blinked open and Heero broke the kiss, breathing softly over his partner's lips he asked, "You hungry?"

"Is Quatre gay?"

Heero snorted. "Thought you might come out with something like that."

"Well, yer shouldn't ask such a dumb question unless yer wants a dumb answer," Duo snickered. "Of course I'm hungry."

"I forgot, you're the walking, human food vacuum," Heero teased.

Duo chose to ignore his lover. "Any idea where the galley is on this bucket of bolts?"

"Hai. I went over the ship's layout."

"That's what I loves about yer, Heero. Always thorough in everythin' yer does." Duo reached up and stole a kiss of his own. "Which way ta the food? I'm presumin' they do have food on this thing."

"I expect so," replied Heero. That was one thing they had forgotten to check, although he knew there would be ration bars if nothing else. All craft were expected to carry a certain amount of emergency food supplies regardless of where they were bound.

The pair left the bridge and headed in the direction of the galley, Heero leading the way. So intent on finding food, Duo didn't think to check their course. If he had he would have noticed the other ships pulling further away from them and heading on a different flight path to themselves.

~ * ~

Sally's brow creased into a frown as she answered the call. The frown soon became a smile though. "He can? That's great news. When did this happen?" A pause. "How did he notice it?..." Another pause. "Oh, I see. Right, no, no, I'll come back soon. I need to finish up some work here first and then I'll contact the hospital. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. See you soon." Sally pushed the small button and disconnected the machine before turning to face Une who was looking at her quizzically.

"That was Paul."

"I gathered it was some sort of mini crisis from home," Une replied, the amusement evident in her voice. "So, what's happened? He set the place on fire? The washing machine has blown up?"

Sally laughed. "No, nothing that drastic. It's Leith."

"Leith? That's Bob Martins' son isn't it?"

"Yes. You remember how when his dad tried to contact him and the computer self destructed?"

"Yes."

"Well, Doctor Stokes who treated him said that as far as the test results showed it was swelling putting pressure on the spinal nerves that was causing his paralysis. Whether or not he regained any use or sensation in his lower body would depend on the length of time it took for the swelling to go down and any damage done to the nerves due to the swelling."

"Spare me all the intricacies, I'm really not up to it at the moment," replied Une and took a mouthful of her coffee. "Ugh! That's horrible!" she stated as the cold coffee passed down her gullet.

"Paul just called to let me know that Leith has some feeling back in his toes. Said they were tingling so he thought I should know and arrange for Doctor Stokes to take another look at him."

"Finish what you have to do here and then contact his doctor, I'm sure they will be able to arrange to see him as soon as possible. Which hospital?"

"Mercy General, same as the one the civilians are going to."

"Right. Look, you head out to the Preventer hospital and double check all is ready there to receive the injured suspects. Contact this doctor and do what ever it is that needs to be done. I'll let you know once the ships reach Earth orbit and you will have enough time to get to the Phoenix base from Mercy and assess the wounded. Once you're done with that you can head back to Mercy and oversee the treatment of the civilians as well as this Leith."

"Thanks, Une. That would be great." Sally stood up and placed the cell 'phone back in her bag. "I'll head out now and call Doctor Stokes from the Preventer hospital. Once I know what's happening I'll call you back." She stood up and left the office.

"Good luck." Une ran her hands once more through her hair before picking up the coffee cup again. She glared at its cold contents and wrinkled her nose. "I really need to get a coffee machine in here," she muttered and then stood to go in search of another cup of the liquid, preferably hot.

~ * ~

Duo and Heero located the small galley on the ship and Duo eagerly went to investigate the contents of the pantry, Heero right behind him. They were pleased to find the pantry was quite well stocked with vacuum sealed food packs. "Beats the hell outta ration bars, eh, Heero?" Duo grabbed a couple of packs off the shelf and read the contents.

Heero was a little more thorough in his investigation, looking through the various packs before selecting two. They took the packs back into the kitchen part and put them in the food rehydrator. Duo went in search of something liquid to wash it down with and came back moments later with a beaming smile and two containers of what looked like orange juice.

Heero smiled and then fetched their food when the bell sounded to tell them it was ready. He brought the packs back over to the bench and dropped them down, passing Duo a fork as he did so. They tore the packs open and let the steam escape before digging in.

It didn't take Duo long to finish his packs and down the orange juice, Heero wasn't too far behind him. With the trash cleared away they sat while Heero finished his juice, contemplating what to do next.

"I wonder if this heap of junk has a shower or anythin' like it. I dunno 'bout you, Heero but I could certainly do with gettin' cleaned up a bit."

Heero sniffed at himself. "I am getting a little fragrant myself," he replied. "Let's go check out the crew quarters and see if we can't find something in the line of a bathroom."

Hand in hand they left the galley and went in search of a shower. The crew quarters were easy enough to find but the bathroom was proving to be a little more elusive. Finally they located one, tucked away in a corner. During their explorations they had found clothing in the crew quarters and scrounged up some clean jeans and shirts.

"Fuck, this is tiny!" Duo stated the obvious.

"There won't be a lot of hot water either," replied Heero.

"Huh?"

"When the sweepers did the maintenance on the engines a lot of the circuitry had to be replaced. They took what they needed from sections of the ship that weren't completely necessary."

"Well, shit! I guess maybe we betta take the shower tagether then, yanno, save on the water and all that jazz." Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Despite his injuries, Heero felt his body react to his partner's suggestion. He slipped his arms around Duo's waist. "Hai, maybe we should," he replied as he nuzzled Duo's neck.

Duo shivered and offered more of his neck.

After placing several soft kisses to his lover's neck and jaw, Heero pulled away. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." They both began to strip, Heero carefully removing the strapping from Duo's shoulder while Duo removed the bandages from Heero's arm and thigh, rolling them up and placing them neatly to one side ready to be replaced once they were clean.

"What about your hair?" Heero asked. Duo's hair still had traces of blood in it from his earlier accident in the cockpit.

"I'll leave it till we gets back ta Earth. Not enough water or time ta wash it properly here," he replied and then tied the braid up into a makeshift bun on his head. Both naked, Duo reached into the small shower cubicle and turned on the taps, the water burst forth, heating up rapidly. They stepped inside and pulled the door closed. There was barely enough room for them both, but they managed.

Heero took the soap and began to wash Duo's back for him, skimming quickly over the hard muscle and down to his buttocks. He let his fingers slide along the crevice and paused to tease the tiny entrance for a moment. Duo closed his eyes and moaned softly. Heero didn't linger for long though, he didn't know for sure just how long the water would last. He shifted position and carefully soaped over Duo's arms and chest, then over the flat stomach and to the thighs, deliberately by-passing the half hard erection pushing up from between Duo's legs. With only that part left to wash, he handed the soap to Duo.

The American felt a little peeved that Heero hadn't washed his groin, but then realized why Heero had left that part of him for now. He quickly returned the favor, soaping over Heero's back and buttocks, slipping a finger along the cleft and pushing slightly inside to tease for a moment. It was Heero's turn to moan and he pushed his hips back, trying to draw more of Duo's finger into his body. Duo though declined the offer and turned Heero around. He washed over the chest, arms and lower abdomen before soaping Heero's thighs and legs. Once done and with the hot water still flowing, he wrapped his hand around Heero's hardening shaft and began to work the soap into a lather, stroking the length to full hardness as he cleaned his partner.

Heero's hand stole forth and pinched the soap from Duo, applying the slippery stuff to Duo's now fully erect cock. Gently he lathered the shaft, then moved to the swollen head where he proceeded to rub his thumb across the reddened tip. Duo's hips thrust towards him as his own reciprocated the action, pushing into Duo's talented hand. They both began to mutually pleasure each other, stroking along heated shafts, pausing from time to time to bestow the tip with extra stimulation.

"Ahhh... Heero. Fuck that feels good," Duo moaned as his eyes closed and he rocked his hips.

"Nnn... Keep going, Duo. Almost there," panted Heero as his cock continued to push into the tunnel of Duo's hand.

Duo somehow managed to work his other hand in-between Heero's legs and fondle the hardening sac, rolling Heero's balls around in his palm and driving the Japanese man to greater heights of pleasure.

Heero was forced to place his spare hand upon the shower wall in an attempt to keep his balance. His knees threatened to buckle on him and send him crashing to the floor with the overload of pleasure Duo was giving him. He could feel his end drawing near and sped up his strokes to Duo's cock, squeezing a little harder and drawing moans which turned to screams from Duo's throat as the braided man was tormented further.

"G... gonna cum, baby..." Duo forced out as he felt his balls tighten and draw close.

"Me too..." panted Heero as he thrust again into Duo's hand. His vision began to blur as his balls constricted and the fire in his gut flared.

Duo was the first to give in to the orgasmic fire, his essence flooding along his channel and spurting out from the slit, covering Heero's belly and cock. It was an effort to keep his hand pumping on Heero's penis, but he managed and soon was rewarded by a low, keening cry as Heero's seed erupted from the head and mingled with his own, the water washing it from their bodies and down the drain to be recycled.

They rested against each other as their orgasms rippled through their bodies, each enjoying the pleasure of the moment. The water continued to sluice down on them and suddenly turned icy cold.

That jerked them both from their pleasure and shivering, Duo turned the taps off as they both scrambled to get out and wrap themselves in warm towels.

"Fuck that was cold!" yelped Duo as he fled the small shower recess.

"No need to tell me," replied Heero through chattering teeth.

"Hurry up and get dried off, Hee-chan, then I'll re-bandage yer wounds fer yer," said Duo as he briskly toweled himself off and pulled on the jeans he'd found.

Heero finished drying himself and waited patiently while Duo applied the bandages and dressings to his wounds. He slipped his own requisitioned jeans on and then turned to restrap his partner's shoulder before shucking on the T-shirt, Duo putting his own on as well. Once done, Duo released his hair from the bun and wound his arms around his lover, nuzzling close. "Thanks, Heero. That was... nice."

"My pleasure, Duo. Thank you also." Heero leaned in and claimed Duo's lips in a kiss. "What do you say we find a bed somewhere and take a nap for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea ta me," responded Duo.

"I'll just go check the auto pilot and make sure we're still on course while you find us suitable accommodations." Heero placed a soft kiss to Duo's nose.

"Okay, lover. Don't be too long, will yer?"

"I'll be back before you know it."

~ * ~

Paul turned off the vid 'phone and looked at the blank screen for a moment, a smile on his lips. Then he stood up and headed for his room and Leith. He poked his head around the door and gave his boyfriend a grin before entering.

"Did you managed to contact Sally?" Leith asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Sure did," Paul replied as he sat himself down on the bed next to Leith and kissed the young man. "She said she's got a few things ta clear up at work first then she's gonna get a hold of yer doctor and make an appointment fer yer ta see 'im."

Leith grinned. "Thanks, Paul."

"She said she'd call once she's got everyfin organized." There was a slight hitch in Paul's voice as he spoke and Leith picked up on it.

"What's wrong, Paul?" he asked tentatively.

"Nothin'."

"Come on, spill."

"Well, she asked a coupla questions which I wasn't sure about answerin'."

"Like what?"

Paul turned a light shade of red. "She asked how yer knew yer was gettin' the feelin' back."

Leith laughed and squeezed Paul's hand. "And what did you say?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell her we was... yer know... messin' around, now could I?" Paul's voice was on the defensive. If Wufei was to find out he'd been getting intimate with his boyfriend then he had no doubts that Leith would be feeling more than the sharp edge of Wufei's tongue, or his legs for that matter. It didn't seem to enter the equation that Paul was more than well versed in the pleasures of the flesh, having been giving blowjobs, handjobs and been fucked up the ass since he was ten, all in order to survive.

"No, I guess you couldn't," snickered Leith. "Guess we will have to come up with an excuse we can both remember then."

"I could always say I was bringin' yer breakfast an' when I wents ta raise yer up in the bed a bit yer felt the tingles in yer toes."

"Sounds good to me," replied Leith. "I'd say we stick with that story then."

Paul snuggled closer to Leith. "I'm glad yer gettin' the feelin' back, Leith."

"So am I," replied Leith as he pressed kisses to the top of Paul's dark head.

"And thanks fer earlier too." The heat rose again to Paul's cheeks as he recalled their earlier *playtime*. It had been good.

"My pleasure, Paul."

"I'd like ta return that pleasure, Leith." Paul's voice was low and husky.

"I'd like nothing more than to have you return the pleasure, Paul, but not now. Let's wait until I've seen the doctor and see what he has to say about my condition."

"Okay. But once yer well and truly on the road ta recovery I'm gonna give yer a present yer ain't likely ta ferget any time soon."

Leith shivered at Paul's words and he didn't doubt that his young boyfriend meant what he said. He could feel a faint stirring in his groin and smiled. It looked like the doctor had been right when he said the paralysis should only be temporary.

~ * ~

tbc........


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Zodiac and the carrier continued their flight towards Earth; the prisoners were all well behaved which pleased Howard as he really didn't want to deal with much more than he already had on his plate. Grant wouldn't cause them any trouble for a while either. Besides Trowa's 'sleeper' tactics, the medic had also administered a large dose of sedative, one that was sure to keep the man out of it until they had landed safely.

On board the carrier ship, Wufei and Quatre had also eaten and were playing a game of chess to wile away the time. Neither of them was particularly sleepy and with the ship on auto pilot there wasn't much for them to do. Quatre hated being bored and without his lover there to distract him from his boredom, Quatre had found himself pacing.

Wufei had been trying to meditate, but gave up as the blonde steadily wore a path into the floor of the ship. In exasperation he'd raided the crew's social room and found a chess board and pieces, bringing his prize back to the bridge and challenging Quatre to a game. They were now on their fifth game, Quatre having won one and Wufei, three.

With all the different crew members of the other two ships busy with their various assigned tasks, no one noticed the mother ship adjust course slightly, and by the time they might have noticed, she had fallen too far behind for them to detect any change of flight path. Heero had been counting on the lack of speed of the ship to play a part in his plan; so far he'd been lucky. He checked over the console, confirmed the flight path and then feeling quite smug, went in search of his lover and a few hours sleep.

~ * ~

Sally entered the Preventer hospital building and was immediately escorted to the administrator's office. She looked over the outlined plan for the treatment of the casualties, made a couple of small changes and then approved the proposed course of action. With her Preventer duties out of the way for the moment, she took command of one of the doctors offices to call Doctor Stokes. The call connected and she spoke to a young nurse, explaining who she was and that she wished to speak with the young doctor. The nurse put her on hold while she paged the doctor and Sally listened to the boring music play in her ear. She made a mental note to check the music used at the Preventer hospital and put it on the list of priorities for upgrade if it was anything as bad as this! If you weren't ill before hand, by the time you came off hold you would be more than ready for the psyche ward.

Fortunately for Sally the doctor responded pretty quickly.

"Doctor Stokes here."

"Ah, Doctor Stokes, it's Doctor Sally Po-Chang. You treated a young man by the name of Leith Martins for burns, fractures and lacerations a week or so ago. He was left paralyzed from the waist down but your tests showed it would more than likely only be temporary paralysis."

"Martins... Martins..… Ah, yes. I remember, young man with long reddish hair. He was accompanied by a couple of Preventer agents and another young Asian boy."

"Yes, Doctor Stokes, that's him."

"How is he progressing, Doctor Po-Chang?"

"That's why I'm calling you. He said he's getting some tingling in his toes so I think it would be an idea for you to see him again and run some more tests, see if the swelling to the spinal cord is receding."

"That's great news! By all means bring him in, I'd love to see how he's doing and see what's happening in relation to the swelling. Bear with me one moment while I head back to my office and see when I can fit him in."

"You dare put me back on hold with that god awful music, Stokes, and I promise you I'll have your hide," Sally growled.

Doctor Stokes laughed. "Don't worry, I won't subject you to that. It's really terrible, isn't it." It was a statement not a question.

"Who ever is responsible for your music selection ought to be condemned."

"Look, hold on a sec and I'll get this call transferred to my office and get the secretary to keep you on line until I get there. It shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor Stokes."

Sally's call was soon transferred and she found herself chatting to Doctor Stokes' secretary, a lovely lady by the name of Sylvia. It was certainly much more pleasant than listening to the mind numbing music. All too soon Doctor Stokes was back and took charge of the call.

"It would be beneficial to see the young man as soon as possible," he said as he flipped open his appointment diary.

Sally waited patiently while he checked his schedule, hoping he could fit Leith in pretty soon.

"I'm here at the hospital from eight tomorrow morning and once I've done my rounds, which shouldn't take long, I can squeeze him in. Can you get him here for say... eight thirty?"

Sally did a quick mental calculation. The ships were due back somewhere mid morning tomorrow. "I should be able to make that okay, I will let you know though that I have to attend to some Preventer business so may need to leave for a while, but as long as that isn't going to be a problem then I'll have him there for eight thirty."

"No problem at all, Doctor. I'll expect you at eight thirty then. Just bring him directly to my consulting rooms on the second floor and I'll have all the tests scheduled from there. If you need to leave then that's fine, I can talk to you about the diagnosis and test results when you return."

"Thank you, Doctor Stokes. I really do appreciate this."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." Sally disconnected with a smile. Now all she had to do was let Une know the appointment time as well as Leith and Paul and see if Une had any indication of the ETA for the ships and casualties. Wishing she had a cup of coffee but promising herself one immediately after she'd finished her calls, she rang Paul and Leith first.

~ * ~

Paul answered the summons of the 'phone and after speaking with his foster mother went back to sit with Leith and tell him the news.

Leith looked up eagerly as Paul came back into the room, a broad smile on his face. "What's the news?"

"Sally's got yer an appointment wiv the doc tomorra at half eight in the mornin'. They're gonna do some more tests an' see what's going on wiv yer back."

"That's great," Leith sighed. He noticed that Paul still had a big smile on his face, bigger than what was warranted for the news he'd just imparted. "Paul? Is there something else?"

"Yeah, there is." Paul leaned close, his eyes shining. "Sally said ta tell yer that yer dad should be back sometime tomorra as well. Once he's back he's gonna be transferred ta the same hospital that yer gonna be at."

Leith lay there for a moment as the news sank in. "Dad's going to be back tomorrow? He'll be at the hospital?" he whispered, unable to believe that finally something good was happening in his life; well, other than Paul that was.

"Yup. Sally seems ta think that by the time all yer tests and stuff are done yer dad should be there. She's gonna keep a check on what's happenin' and let us know as soon as he gets there. She said if everythin' was okay she'd take yer ta see him."

Leith felt the tears begin to well in his eyes, but he was powerless to stop them. They spilled over and ran down his cheeks in small rivers. Paul leaned in close and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, stroking the long hair and murmuring soothing words into his ear.

Leith let his emotions run their course, feeling much better at having released the tide he'd held in check for so long now. His tears slowed and he gently pulled away from Paul, muttering his thanks as he did so. A box of tissues found its way under his nose and he gratefully took a wad, wiping his eyes and then blowing his nose.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that, Paul. I guess everything just caught up with me."

"It's okay, Leith. Yer don't hafta apologize."

They sat together for a while longer before Paul decided it was time to get something to eat and left Leith to his thoughts while he went and prepared them a snack.

~ * ~

Duo wasn't sure just how long they had slept for, but Heero wasn't in the bed with him when he woke up. The bed was still warm though so Heero hadn't been gone for long. Duo yawned and stretched, his shoulder reminding him not to push it too much and then swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, smoothed out as much of his messy braid as he could and then went in search of his missing lover. He found him on the bridge.

Heero looked up as Duo entered the bridge. He gave a smile at the sleepy form. "Have a nice rest?"

"Yeah." Duo rubbed his eyes and strolled over to sit in Heero's lap. "How long were we out fer?"

"Ten hours."

"Shit! That long?"

Heero chuckled. "Well, it's not as if we're on a schedule here."

"I know," Duo laughed. "Guess I'm just not used ta sleepin' fer so long. Musta really needed it, hey?"

Heero gave him a kiss. "I'd say we did."

Duo glanced at the control panel for a moment then a crease began to form between his eyebrows. "Heero?"

Heero swallowed. He had an idea of what was coming. "Hai?" he replied, his voice innocent.

"I know yer a whiz with the electronic shit an' all, but these constellations don't seem ta be in the right place."

"Pardon?" Heero thought he would play dumb for the moment.

"Look, if we're heading back ta Earth then these constellations should be over here, not here."

"You sure?"

Duo snorted. "Yuy, yer ferget I was a Gundam pilot too? I think I knows my stellar maps."

Heero frowned. "Really?" he said and looked at the screen, mock surprise on his face.

The light dawned in Duo's head. "Yuy?" he growled. "Yer up ta something."

"I am?"

Duo leaned in close and licked along Heero's bottom lip. "I think it's about time yer spilled and tell me what's goin' on. We get a new mission or somethin'?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Duo was beginning to get a little frustrated. He turned back to the navigation screen and studied it carefully, his mind ticking over as he registered the stars locations and other features for guidance.

"I'm making a little detour."

"A little detour? Does Une know 'bout this?"

"No."

"Well fuck me."

"I'd love to, but I don't think I'm in much shape for it right now," returned Heero with a smirk.

Duo gave him a *look* "Heero Yuy, Mr. Perfect Agent is doin' somethin' sneaky behind the big boss' back. Ohhh... this is kinda scary."

Heero simply gave a grunt.

"So yer gonna fill me in or not?"

"No."

Duo looked suitably offended. "Why not?"

"Duo, just trust me for once. Don't ask questions, just shut up and wait. All will be revealed once we get there, all right?"

Duo didn't look too happy, in fact he looked downright pissed off, but Heero wasn't going to budge on this one. Duo stared at the navigation system again and began to work things out. From what he could tell they weren't that far off the course for Earth, in fact it looked like they were heading for one of the Colonies... or rather L2 to be specific.

Duo's eyebrow quirked. _Why the hell would Heero want to go to L2?_ He looked at his lover again, noting the determined set of the jaw. Once Heero was like that Duo knew there was nothing he could do to make the man tell him anything. Duo sighed. It looked like they would arrive at their destination in a couple of hours.

"Well, if yer not gonna tell me anythin' I'm gonna go find somethin' ta eat." Duo climbed off his lover's lap and went in search of the galley and sustenance. Heero watched him go. Despite his partner's obvious huff with him he knew once they arrived and his plan was revealed, Duo would forgive him completely. Well, at least he hoped he would.

~ * ~

Sally contacted Une and made the final arrangements. There was still no word from the Zodiac so Une gathered they must have yet to reach a window where the signal could get through. She promised to call Sally as soon as she had any word from either ship.

Sally finished off the last bits she had to do at the Preventer hospital and with a tired rub at her temples, decided to call it a day and head home to the boys. She exited the building and got into her car, traversing the familiar streets. She called in at the local burger place on her way back to the apartment, she really didn't feel like cooking but they needed to eat and the occasional bite of junk food wasn't going to kill them; although the pickles might. Sally hated pickles with a passion.

One trip through the drive through later and Sally was once more on her way, the aroma of fries and beef wafting through the car and reminding her stomach of how long it had been since it was last fed. Ten minutes later she was pulling into the apartment block car park. She quickly got out and juggled her bag, the paper bag with the food in it and the small cardboard tray holding the drinks as she locked the car before walking to the elevator.

By the time she reached the apartment she'd only managed to spill a little of one of the sodas. No mean feat when you considered the way she was carrying everything. Paul opened the door for her and quickly relieved her of the burger bag and sodas. Between the two of them they carried Leith out into the lounge room for a change of scenery and sat to enjoy their meal. Whilst eating Sally quizzed the pair on Leith's returning feeling.

"When did you first notice the tingling?" she asked as swallowed a bite of the chicken burger.

"This morning when Paul brought breakfast in," Leith replied, but didn't look at the woman.

"Ahhh. Have you tried moving your toes?"

"Yes, I tried but there wasn't any real response, just the tingling."

"I went ta help him up in the bed a bit an' that's when he said he could feel the tingling," Paul added for good measure. Hopefully Sally wouldn't press for too many more details.

"The tingling, is it like pins and needles?"

"Sort of." Leith took another bite of his burger.

Sally finished her food, put the trash in the bin and returned to the lounge where she knelt by Leith's feet. "I just want to try a couple of things, Leith. Might make it a bit easier for Doctor Stokes tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sally lifted Leith's left foot and pinched the big toe between her thumb and finger. "Can you feel that?"

"A little. It's sort of like a bit of pressure, nothing else though."

Carefully Sally worked her way over Leith's left foot, ankle and calf. Then she switched to his right foot and repeated the actions, noting down Leith's reactions to the various stimuli. When she had finished she went to the bathroom and washed her hands before returning with her thoughts.

Paul and Leith waited expectantly for her. "So, what do yer think, Sally?" Paul asked, comfortable now that the discussion had moved away from the 'how did they find out' to the 'is the feeling returning?'

"From what I've observed with the minimal tests I've just done I'd say that the nerves are starting to return to normal."

"Yes!" Paul punched the air.

"However," Sally looked at the pair. "How much feeling will return and how long it will take can only be determined by tests, tests which I'm sure Doctor Stokes will be running tomorrow."

"I'll be happy if I can walk again," said Leith quietly.

Sally smiled at him. "I'm sure that the results will show in a positive light, Leith," she said quietly. Given her knowledge and the examination she'd just done it all pointed towards a complete recovery. The tests hopefully would confirm that. "Who's up for a hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" both boys echoed.

Sally laughed and went to the kitchen to make the drinks, returning a few minutes later and settling in the large armchair to watch a movie with the boys.

~ * ~

The mother ship continued to make its way through space, drawing ever closer to the Colony known as L2. Heero re-checked the navigation while Duo was busy feeding himself, the long haired man shooting small glares of irritation his way from time to time. Despite the looks, Heero refused to give an inch. He knew Duo wasn't happy with him, but he was pretty sure that Duo would change his mind once Heero got him to where it was he wanted him.

Duo tried everything he could to get Heero to spill. He pouted, glared, tried the puppy eyes, even the seductive body language, but the stoic pilot refused to speak a word of his intentions. Duo hated secrets; secrets were what could get you killed... or at least they use to. He finished his meal and tossed the empty food carton to the side, still sending glares in Heero's direction from time to time. He tried to get into the data base at one stage to see what Heero had programmed in there, but all he got was the flight plan to L2 and then the plan from L2 to the Phoenix base on Earth. Either Heero hadn't fed the information in or he had one hell of a security blanket in place to prevent Duo from finding out what he was up to. Still pissed at his lover, Duo decided to take a walk around the ship to try to work off some of his frustration with physical exercise and not the 'beat-the-crap-outta-Yuy' exercise that he really wanted to do.

Heero watched him leave and then turned back to the console. He smiled to himself as he hooked his laptop up and began to type.

Duo wandered the corridors of the ship for a good hour and a half, attempting to cool off as well as figure out just what Heero was up to. His mind ran in circles, always coming back to the same end. He didn't have a clue! A slight change in the ship's engines warned him that something was going on so he hastily made his way back to the bridge. When he got there he found Heero in contact with the flight controller of the L2 space port. Giving his lover another *look* he sat himself down and buckled the belt across his lap. It was obvious that they were about to dock.

Heero followed the guidance systems and instructions the controller relayed to him and five minutes later they had docked safely. He powered down the engines, checked the systems and then shut the craft down to standby mode. He unclipped his belt and stood up. Turning to Duo he quirked an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Now Duo could have answered that question with several different lines, but opted not to. Instead he gave a curt nod. As pissed off as he was his curiosity was too much for him and he just had to know what Heero was up to. He unbuckled himself and followed his lover out of the bridge and exited the craft through the main hatchway.

Minutes later they were out of the port and walking along the sidewalk in one of the more affluent sections of L2. Duo had been here before, but not often. His main haunts had been on the other side of the Colony, the side that most wanted to or pretended didn't exist. His eyes wandered around, taking in the changes that had occurred since his last time here. There wasn't a great deal of improvement, but Duo could see the signs that things were slowly changing for the better.

They walked for several blocks before Heero stopped. "I need to pop in here for a moment, Duo."

Duo looked at the shop. It was a jewelers. "What yer going in there fer, Heero?" Duo was clearly puzzled.

"I promised to pick up something for Shane," Heero lied. He didn't want to lie but then again he didn't want his surprise ruined either. "I won't be a sec." Heero disappeared inside the building leaving an even more puzzled Duo standing outside. True to his word, he was back out again within a matter of a couple of minutes.

Duo frowned at him. "What was it yer had ta get?"

"Just something Shane spotted in a magazine that he wanted to get for Fayah. I thought I'd stop and pick it up for him."

Duo didn't buy it for one second. "Heero? I'm not thick, yanno. Now either yer tell me what's going on or I'm headin' back ta the port and callin' up the guys."

Heero turned his cobalt eyes to his lover. "Please, Duo. Just trust me for a few more minutes. Don't ask any questions just come with me and you'll find out exactly what's going on."

Duo folded his arms across his chest as he weighed up Heero's words. He saw the look of desperation in Heero's eyes and caved. "Okay," he sighed.

Heero's smile was a dazzling one and he turned around. "Come on, it's just a couple more blocks down this way." Then he began to walk again.

Duo nearly had to jog to keep up with him. Curiously he glanced at Heero from the corner of his eye. Heero was looking... smug? So intent on figuring out his lover, Duo didn't take much notice of the building that Heero suddenly pulled him into. One minute they were on the street, the next inside a foyer and heading for an elevator. Duo stuck to his promise and didn't ask, even though his tongue was desperate to speak.

The doors opened and Heero stepped out, leading Duo by the elbow and along the corridor. At the end he paused for a moment, gave Duo a smile then opened the white doors and pushed Duo inside, following right behind.

Duo stood and stared around him. They were standing in some sort of waiting room. There was a desk to one side with the usual office items on it as well as a huge flower arrangement. Opposite the desk were a few chairs and to the left of the chairs another set of doors. These though were currently closed. With their entry so a young woman came out through the door behind the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Heero stepped over to the desk. "I have an appointment with Father O'Brien. Yuy, Heero Yuy."

_Father O'Brien?_ Duo thought. _Who the hell is Father O'Brien? And more to the point, what did Heero want with a priest?_

"Ah, yes, Mr. Yuy. Father O'Brien is expecting you. If you would care to follow me I will take you straight through to meet him."

"Arigato." Heero turned and once more placing a hand on Duo's elbow he steered them both to follow the woman through the doors and into the room beyond.

Duo's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stepped through into what he could only describe as being a chapel. It was tiny though, room for only half a dozen pews, three each side of the aisle and a small altar at the end. By the altar stood a priest, a priest they were now walking towards.

The priest turned around as he heard them enter and a smile lit up his face.

Duo suddenly felt light headed as his brain kicked in and he realized where he was. He dug Heero in the ribs and leaned close. "Yuy, this is a fucking registry office," he hissed into his partner's ear.

"No shit!" Heero hissed back.

"But..."

"Ahh, Mr. Yuy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the priest stated as he reached out to shake Heero's hand. Then he turned his eyes to Duo and gave an approving smile. "And this must be Duo Maxwell, the one you're here to join with in matrimony."

~ * ~

tbc....


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Quatre and Wufei had played several games of chess and after losing more than he cared to admit, Quatre decided to find a bunk and get some sleep. Wufei rechecked the auto pilot and set the alarm to wake them once they were approaching the Earth's orbit should they by chance still be sleeping. With a final look over the navigational console he contacted Zodiac to confirm their trajectory and inform the lead ship of their intentions to rest.

Quatre wandered down the corridor, pushing buttons at the side of the various doors until he found a comfortable looking cabin. He looked up as Wufei shadowed the doorway. "I'm going to sleep in here. Is everything okay with the navigation?"

"Yes. I have informed the Zodiac of our intention to rest and all is well with the flight plan." Wufei turned. "I will take the cabin opposite. The alarm is set to wake us if necessary."

"Okay. Pleasant dreams, Wufei."

Wufei nodded. "You too, Winner."

The door slid shut as Wufei departed and Quatre dropped to the bunk with a sigh. He ran his hands gently through his hair and then laid his weary body on the bunk. Within seconds he was asleep.

Wufei carefully pulled the blanket back on the bunk he'd selected out of the four in the room to use. At least the bed linen was clean. He lay himself down and began a slow meditation technique he'd learnt while in training many years ago. It soothed his mind and body, relaxing his muscles and putting all immediate thoughts of their trip back home and the previous hours of fighting to a secure location deep in his brain to be thought about at a later, more convenient time. Right now he needed to sleep if he was to perform at his best. His body needed the chance to begin to heal itself and energy supplies were desperate to be restored. The food they had found and consumed earlier in the carrier's galley had been nutritious as well as filling so at least his stomach was happy. With thoughts of home, Sally and Paul in his mind he drifted into a deep sleep.

~ * ~

On board the Zodiac, Howard had in his hand the more simplified damage report. The read out wasn't as bad as it could have been. The Alpha was a write off, the Beta not too bad. The Zodiac's cloaking system would need a complete rewire as would some of her other circuits from the shock wave. The stabilizers had only taken minor damage while the cargo bay, where the Alpha remained, had sustained large amounts of damage to the walls; all would need to be replaced. Fortunately the gyros had escaped pretty much unscathed but the communications system would need an overhaul.

Then there was the little problem of the Gundams...

"Give it up, Howard."

Howard raised his head to see who had spoken to him and saw Trowa sitting opposite him, his tired green eyes watching Howard's hands shuffle the papers and his mind tick over. "What?"

Trowa uncurled his body from the seat and stood up. "Une won't lock you up because you built the suits. I'm sure she will be happy to thank you for doing so."

"Yeah, right."

Trowa shifted and leaned over the console. "I know what you're thinking, Howard and if I might make a suggestion here?"

The older man rubbed his chin. "What do you have in mind?"

Trowa proceeded to fill Howard in on his idea and the more Howard listened the more the idea made sense and appealed to him. "Well, you've sold me on the idea, son, but I'm not the one you have to convince."

"I'm sure that Commander Une will agree once the facts are presented to her."

"What about Quatre? Does he know what you're proposing?"

Trowa shook his head. "Not yet, but If I know Quatre he will be only to happy to do this, if he's going to be pissed over anything it will be because he didn't think of it first." Trowa gave one of his rare smiles.

"Well, I have to admit, it's a logical solution and would save a whole heap of trouble, both for me as well as Preventer." Howard's sunglasses flashed. "I just hope we can convince the boss lady of it."

"Leave her to Quatre. No one is immune once he starts with his explanations and arguments."

Howard laughed. "Yeah, you have a point there." He turned to face the young man and offered his hand. "Thanks."

Trowa took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "No thanks needed. If it wasn't for you, Howard, then we would all most likely be bowing down to another form of terrorism and insane rule. It's thanks to your forethought that we still have peace."

"Well, the suits couldn't have done it without you guys so I guess we can call it even, hey?"

Trowa laughed. "Acknowledged and agreed. Now, I'm going to go and get some sleep."

"I think I'll grab a few hours myself," replied Howard. "I'll wake you when we're close to landing this bird."

"Thank you." Trowa turned and left the bridge, heading back to the cabin he and Quatre had shared earlier. He wondered how his blonde partner was coping on the carrier with Wufei and smiled to himself. Rather it be Quatre with the Chinese agent than Duo.

Howard checked on the prisoners and wounded before giving Thomas his instructions to wake him should there be any problems at all arising while he rested. Knowing the Zodiac was in good hands he exited the bridge and headed for his quarters, giving the console a loving pat and a few soft words of thanks on the way. He'd never admit it but the Zodiac was like a child to him. He'd bought her as a shell of a ship and modified her systems, practically completely rebuilding her from her undercarriage up. He was proud of her and the way she had handled everything that had been thrown at her. She reminded him of another ship he'd had the privilege of captaining... and destroying.

Peacemillion.

He found his cabin and tumbled tiredly to the bed. He was asleep before his head could reach the pillow.

~ * ~

Sally placed the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and switched the machine on. Drying her hands on the tea towel she checked the state of the kitchen before calling out to Paul and Leith that it was time to go. Paul appeared moments later pushing Leith in the wheelchair that Sally had managed to 'borrow'. "We're all set."

"Good. I'll just get my bag and we can get going. You got everything, Leith?"

"Yep." Leith pointed to the small back pack on his lap. It contained a couple of books, Paul's discman and a board game compendium. Just a few things to pass away the time for both of them while the doctor did his tests.

"I'll wheel Leith out inta the hall and wait fer yer by the elevator, Sally," shouted Paul as he began to push his boyfriend towards the apartment door.

"Okay, I won't be a sec," came the reply from inside Sally and Wufei's bedroom.

Paul maneuvered the wheelchair out of the apartment and along the hall, coming to a stop by the elevator and pushing the button. He stared back down the hall as Sally stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. As she met up with the two boys so the elevator chimed its arrival.

Paul wheeled Leith into the small car and pushed the button that would take them to the parking area below the building. Once there he wheeled Leith to Sally's car and waited while she unlocked it and opened the door. Between the two of them and Leith's own good arm, they managed to get the teen into the car and his seat belt buckled. Paul folded the wheel chair up and stowed it in the trunk, then got in beside Leith and once he'd gotten his own seat belt on he took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"All set?" asked Sally as she turned the key and the engine roared into life.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Leith.

"Let's hit the road!" cried Paul, his eyes shining with excitement.

With a shake of her head, Sally backed the vehicle out and headed into the morning traffic.

They arrived at Mercy General Hospital at eight fifteen. Paul quickly got the wheelchair out and set up. Sally assisted him to half drag, half lift Leith out of the car. It had been much easier when they'd picked him up having had Wufei there to help. With Leith now in the wheelchair, his clothes straightened and looking none the worse for his rough handling, Paul wheeled him towards the sliding entrance doors of the hospital and Doctor Stokes' rooms.

Sylvia greeted them and showed them through to the doctor's office, explaining that he was still on his rounds, but shouldn't be too much longer. She fetched a coffee for Sally and orange juice for the two boys before returning to her desk and the duties that awaited her. They didn't have to wait too long, at eight forty the young doctor strode into the room, apologizing for his tardiness; apologies that Sally waved away.

"Don't worry about it, Doctor Stokes, I know what it's like, I'm a doctor myself, remember?" Sally said in a light tone.

The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I know," he replied with a chuckle then turned his attention to Leith. "So, young man. I believe you're starting to get some feeling back in your toes?"

"That's right," replied Leith. "I felt something like tingling in my toes yesterday when Paul was helping me up."

Paul nearly choked on his orange juice at Leith's choice of words. Sally frowned at him and Leith just grinned. Doctor Stokes didn't take any notice, but moved on with his questioning.

All the usual questions were asked, the same ones that Sally had asked the night before. Basic tests, some similar, some the same as what Sally had done were tried out on his legs and feet. This time though the sensations were a little stronger.

Finally Doctor Stokes straightened and faced the group, directing his gaze at Leith but his words to them all. "From what I can tell from the tests and questions we've just done the nerves are definitely starting to respond to stimuli. That indicates to me that the pressure that was exerted on the spinal cord is beginning to recede and allowing the signals to pass through once more." Although he could use technical terms, Doctor Stokes deliberately kept his words and explanations in lay man's terms so that Leith could follow what he was saying. "I will need to take you down for a CAT scan of your spine as well as a couple of other tests. I'm afraid a couple of them won't be very pleasant, but they are necessary."

Leith felt a little uncomfortable with that confession. He didn't like pain and lately he'd endured more than his fair share. His burnt skin had begun to heal very well and as far as they could tell there would only be minimal scarring. The hair that he'd lost was also regenerating, growing back thick and glossy. Now all that remained was for his bones to finish healing in his arm and the swelling to leave his spine and Leith would be one happy little camper.

"Do I have your permission to conduct these tests, Leith?"

"Um... sure, Doc. You do whatever you think is necessary. If it's going to help me walk again then I'm more than willing to be a guinea pig."

The doctor laughed. "I assure you, Leith, we won't be using you as a guinea pig. Now, if I can get you to sign these consent papers please, we can get this CAT scan underway." Doctor Stokes handed Leith a clip board with the consent papers on them.

Leith looked at Sally for guidance and Sally gave the paperwork a quick look over. "That's fine," she told Leith and the teen signed his name on the dotted line. He handed the paper work back to the doctor and reached for Paul's hand, needing some form of comfort. He was scared.

"Doc?"

Both Sally and Doctor Stokes turned to look at Paul.

"Umm... Would it be all right if I comes wiv Leith ta these tests and stuff?"

The doctor smiled. "I can't see any reason why not. Just stay out of the way of the technicians and nursing staff while they do what they have to do. Especially the nurses." The doctor winked at him. "They get easily annoyed and have a nasty habit of getting their own back on you if you pee them off, which usually involves sharp pointy things called needles."

Paul's eyes widened considerably and he vowed to be extra polite to the nurses.

Seeing the look on Paul's face, Sally began to laugh. "He's teasing you, Paul," she said in-between chuckles.

Paul turned to look at the doctor again and noticed the broad smile on his face. Teasing or not, Paul decided to play it safe anyway.

"Okay, everything is in order so let's get going to the radiology department and get these tests underway." Doctor Stokes moved to the door and opened it, Paul wheeling Leith through and Sally following.

~ * ~

Paul looked up from the book he was reading when the nurse wheeled Leith out. This was the fourth scan that Leith had endured. This time a dye had been injected into his spinal column and then the scan repeated. Leith was beginning to look tired and Paul felt for his boyfriend.

"Shouldn't be too many more now, Leith, and then all we have to do is wait for the results," said Sally as she placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

Leith gave her a grateful look, but held tight to Paul's hand.

Sally's pager went off and she quickly rummaged through her handbag to find the device. She turned the beeping off and scanned the message before turning to the two boys. "That's headquarters. The ships have reached orbit and are waiting for the window to be able to enter the atmosphere and dock at the base. I have to go."

Paul nodded. "Okay, Sally. Yer better get goin' then, can't keep the boss lady waitin'."

"Are you sure you two will be okay while I'm gone? It could be a while before I get back."

As Sally spoke so Doctor Stokes returned and caught the tail end of the sentence. "You have to leave us?"

Sally faced the young doctor. "I'm afraid so. I'm not too sure how long I will be gone, but I should be back before evening."

"That's fine. I'll arrange for a private room for Leith to use while he's here. We need to analyze these test results and do a couple more. Depending on the results of these tests we may need to arrange for more in-depth ones. It would be best for him to be admitted as a day patient for the moment. That way he will also get fed." The doctor turned and smiled at Leith. "That is if you can stomach hospital food."

Leith laughed. "It's not that bad," he replied. "But what about Paul?"

"He can stay too. I'll arrange for him to be fed as well."

"Thank you, Doctor. I really appreciate this." Sally held out her hand and shook her colleague's warm one.

"No problem, Doctor Po-Chang. I'm happy to be of service to you."

After giving both boys the usual *talk* about behaving themselves, Sally took her leave and headed for the Phoenix port and the next of many things on her hectic schedule. The main one being making sure her husband was in one piece so she could tear strips off him for making her worry so much.

~ * ~

"Zodiac, this is the carrier ship; do you read?"

"Carrier, this is Zodiac, go ahead, Quatre."

"Approaching Earth orbit. Will contact Une and advise of our arrival. Will also request docking instructions."

"Roger, Quatre. I'll await your instructions. Zodiac out."

Howard sat back in his chair, the Zodiac's navigational system guiding them into an orbiting path around the blue-green planet they could see on the screen. "Nearly home," he said softly.

"Amen to that," replied Trowa from his seat across from Howard.

On board the carrier, Quatre was busy contacting Preventer Phoenix base and getting the landing instructions. Once they had been sent through to the ship's computer he opened the com line to Zodiac once more. "Zodiac. This is the carrier."

"Zodiac here, go ahead."

"Phoenix base will be sending through the landing coordinates and approach details to you now. Lock them in to the navigational controls and await further instructions. Carrier will land first. Window will be coming up in ten minutes. We should be clear for Zodiac to land in the next window, approximately an hour after Carrier has landed."

"Roger that, Carrier. Details are coming through now."

"Good luck, Zodiac. See you Earth-side. Carrier out."

"Good luck, Carrier. Meet you on terra firma. Zodiac out."

Howard checked the information coming through on the Zodiac's computer, all seemed to be in order. He gave Trowa the nod to start feeding the information into the navigational system and sat back to wait for the window.

Wufei rechecked the coordinates then disengaged the auto pilot. Taking command of the ship with Quatre by his side he began the task of bringing the ship through the atmosphere and to the Phoenix port.

Quatre reeled off the information as it flashed across the screen, descent rate, speed, altitude, direction; the numbers flowed and Wufei piloted the craft with skill through the first layers of gasses that surrounded the planet, hitting the atmosphere at just the right angle so as not to go bouncing off into space. The blackness began to give way and blue took its place, fluffy white clouds appeared way below them but were approaching rapidly. The engines were slowed as Wufei attempted to bring the craft back to a more reasonable speed, succeeding despite the ship's reluctance at first.

As the ship slowed so the clouds reached them and seconds later they had broken through, a patchwork of land lay below them and Quatre couldn't help but grin. "Nearly home," he said softly.

Wufei watched his instruments, adjusting the craft's descent, speed and direction as the computer dictated. Then he could see the lights of the Phoenix base ahead and concentrated on bringing the ship in to land.

From inside the base control tower, Une and Sally watched the carrier ship making its approach. Like a large, silver bird it dropped steadily earthwards until it hit the runway. Only then did Sally let go a breath she hadn't known she was holding. As the large carrier taxied to a halt so the smaller 'tow' vehicles rushed out to meet it. They hooked onto the ship and began to haul it off the runway and to the docking bay that had been cleared for it.

~ * ~

Back on board the Zodiac the com crackled again.

"Zodiac, this is the Carrier. We have landed safely."

"Carrier, this is Zodiac. Great news. I hope you get your asses off the runway as we will be beginning our run home in forty-five minutes."

There was the sound of an indignant snort which Trowa assumed came from Wufei, then Quatre's voice came over the com.

"Don't worry about our asses, Howard, they're safely grounded and the runway is clear for that bucket of bolts of yours."

"Why you..."

"Got to go. Good luck with your approach and landing. Will be waiting for you in the docking bay. Carrier out."

Before Howard had the chance to come back with a suitable comment the link had been cut. He turned to Trowa. "I think your boyfriend has been spending too much time with Duo."

Trowa just smirked. "Actually I think it's too much time with Benny and Toby."

Howard thought it best to admit defeat now before he dug himself a hole he couldn't possibly hope to get out of. "I'll pilot her in, you going to ride shotgun?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Howard."

"Good, then get your ass over here and prepare to bring this baby home."

~ * ~

Sally left Une in the control tower and headed for the docking bay. She had a certain husband to meet. As she arrived so the large craft finished its power down sequence and silence suddenly hit the air. The Preventer crew secured the craft while the hatch popped and Quatre's blonde head came into view. Spotting Sally down below he gave a cheery wave and then waited for the ground crew to slide the steps into place so as both he and Wufei could leave the ship.

Moments later both agents were on the ground and Wufei found himself with an armful of ecstatic woman. "Wufei,! Oh, I'm so glad you're back," said Sally as she wrapped her arms around the Chinese man and kissed him possessively.

Despite the wince as his bruised ribs were crushed, Wufei drew the woman close and kissed her back with as much passion as he could manage. It felt undeniably good to have her in his arms again. He'd never admit to the weakness though.

Once their greeting was finished, Sally took a step back and ran her medical eye over the pair of them. Quatre, she decided, wasn't in any danger, the cut to his head appeared professionally bandaged so that could be checked out later. She turned her attention back to Wufei and gently ran her hands over his ribs, noting the slight wince when she hit a particularly tender spot. "What about the cut to your leg?" she asked.

"It's fine. The medic on Zodiac treated it."

"I'd still like to take a look."

"Not here you're not!" Wufei looked affronted. Noticing that Quatre was watching him, a small smile on his face, Wufei turned to his wife. "The cut is rather high up on my thigh and I refuse to have you probing around that area while we are out here. It can wait until later when we have the privacy of a room."

"Sounds good to me, Wufei." Quatre winked at the Chinese man. Wufei turned bright red and began to splutter, Quatre simply laughed.

Sally grinned and turned back to her husband. "Right, I'll tend to it later then, but meanwhile I have a bone to pick with you," Sally's voice lowered. "What the hell did you think you were doing out there? Getting yourself into all sorts of trouble, nearly being blown out of the universe! Have you no respect for my feelings? How do you think it feels to be me sitting back here knowing you could be getting blown up at any second...."

Sally's voice continued on, berating Wufei for his lack of consideration. Quatre ignored the 'Save me' look that Wufei gave him and with a smile and wave left the Chinese man to his wife's barrage. "I'm going to wait for the Zodiac," he said and turned to leave the building.

~ * ~

The Zodiac burst through the atmospheric layers and clouds, descending rapidly towards the planet surface, Howard piloting her in with a skill born of years behind the controls of space ships. From the docking bay, Quatre, Wufei and Sally, who had finally run out of words, watched and waited as the massive ship weaved through the air and approached the base. She was truly a beautiful craft to observe. Sleek and shining, although there were a few darker marks upon the hull, she slowly lowered until touching the runway and gliding to a halt.

From inside the tower Une watched the Zodiac approach and silently sent prayers that she had listened to Howard about the size of the ship. She certainly was a large craft. The Phoenix base would only just manage to house her and then she was going to take up at least three of their largest docking bays. Hopefully the ship wasn't too damaged and wouldn't need to spend a large amount of time in the port, they did have Preventer craft to maintain after all, but Une had given her word and Howard would be free to use the resources for as long as he needed them.

The small 'tow' vehicles were completely dwarfed by the Zodiac as they rushed out to assist the craft into the allocated bays. It took four of them to guide her in. Once she was docked the Preventer staff moved in to secure the area, Une arriving seconds later to supervise the operation.

"Prisoners are to be brought off first and escorted to the transport vehicles," Une ordered.

Several vehicles that had been waiting outside the docking bays now came forward and lined up. The main hatch of the Zodiac opened with a loud hiss and Trowa stuck his head out. "Howard will open the lower hatchway; the sweepers will meet you there and show you to where the prisoners are being held."

No sooner had he spoken than a lower door on the Zodiac began to open and a ramp extended out. Two sweepers came out onto the ramp to be met by Preventer agents and they quickly showed them to where the prisoners were being held. Things moved pretty rapidly then. The prisoners were all escorted from the Zodiac, down the ramp and into the waiting transport, armed Preventer Agents doing their job like a well oiled machine. Once the last of the detainees had cleared the ship so the injured were then brought out.

Sally came forward and began to assess each of the wounded, deciding the order in which they needed to be treated. She marveled at the expert way in which the sweeper medic had treated the casualties with the limited resources that were available in space. Only Bob Martins and Grant remained to be brought off the ship and while Sally was eager to see Martins, she couldn't say the same about Grant.

Une stepped forward to take a look at the man who had caused so much trouble with his need for revenge. He was still unconscious, the sweeper medic having taken no chances. Une's face curled into a snarl as she looked upon the trouble maker. His wrist had been strapped but the bone was going to need surgery to plate the fragments back and the Sweeper medic didn't have the equipment in the Zodiac medical bay to deal with such intricate surgery.

"So this is the asshole that caused all the trouble," Une muttered "Doesn't look too dangerous now."

Sally slowly turned her head to look at her commanding officer. "I don't believe I heard that, Une."

Une just smirked. "Take him to Preventer hospital and let the doctors know his status. They can take it from there. Once he's out of surgery I want an armed guard on him 24/7."

The medical staff nodded and wheeled the gurney with Grant on it to the waiting transport and loaded him in. Two armed agents accompanied the prisoner.

Once Grant had departed so Bob Martins was wheeled down the ramp and Sally immediately hurried over. The sweeper medic picked up the file with Bob's medical status in it and passed it over for Sally to read. She quickly thumbed through it, noting the treatment that had taken place and the drugs Bob was being given along with his current stats. She was satisfied with the results and motioned for the medics to move Bob to a transport and take him through to Mercy General.

Once all the relevant personnel had left the Zodiac so Trowa and Howard appeared. Quatre made a beeline for his lover, carefully wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing gently. Trowa gifted him a warm smile in return. "Glad to see you could make it," Quatre murmured.

"Well, I couldn't keep you waiting too long." Trowa leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips.

"Does anyone know how long until the other ship will be in orbit?" Une looked around at the group.

"No. She was only traveling on half power and we lost communication with her quite some time ago," replied Wufei.

"I'd guess she would be at least another six to eight hours away," Howard stated.

"Right. In that case I'll have the tower keep a scan going and alert us immediately they pick up on her. Meanwhile, Sally, I want you to go to the Preventer hospital and make sure all injured prisoners are being taken care of before going on to Mercy and checking on Bob Martins' status. He is a very important witness in this case so I want him to have the best of care. Also take one of the other Preventer agents with you and leave him stationed as a guard."

Sally nodded. "On my way."

"I want you," Une nodded at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, "...to go with Sally to Preventer hospital and be checked out properly. Once you're cleared from there report back to me."

"Yes ma'am," the three replied, albeit reluctantly. Sally snickered, Wufei glared at her.

"Howard..."

The older man looked at the Commander. "Yes?"

"I'd like you to come with me. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

~ * ~

tbc......


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Ahh, Mr. Yuy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the priest stated as he reached out to shake Heero's hand. Then he turned his eyes to Duo and gave an approving smile. "And this must be Duo Maxwell, the one you're here to join with in matrimony."

Duo stood and stared as the priest's words sank in. _Matrimony?_ He turned his violet eyes to his partner and glared. "Heero? What the fuck is this all about?" he hissed.

Heero turned his blue gaze to his lover and partner. "What do you mean?" Heero thought it was pretty obvious what was going on.

Duo turned to the priest and gave him a smile. "Umm... Would yer mind if I had a few moments ta speak wiv my partner here? Seems we got a coupla things ta discuss."

"Sure. Why don't you use my office over there." The priest indicated to a small door at the side of the altar.

"Thanks." Duo turned back to Heero and grabbed him by the arm. "This way, Yuy."

Heero found himself being dragged past the altar and into the small room, the door closing firmly behind them. "Duo? What's wrong?"

Duo wasted no time in getting his partner backed against the wall. "What's wrong?" he snarled. "I'll tell yer what's wrong. When were yer plannin' on lettin' me know, huh?"

"But, Duo. I thought this was what you wanted. I may not be the most perceptive of people when it comes to reading people's emotions and needs, but over the past few months I have seen the look that passes through your eyes when you see Wufei and Sally together. I couldn't help but notice the wistful glances you kept giving them at their wedding and the soft hints you've made in regards to a permanent relationship." Heero looked deep into Duo's eyes and raised his hands to rest them on Duo's hips.

"I thought you wanted this, marriage, a commitment. Duo, I love you with all my heart and soul and if marrying you is what it takes to convince you that I truly care for you and never want to leave you then I'm more than willing to make that commitment."

Duo suddenly felt like he'd kicked a puppy. He sighed and relaxed, lowering his head to Heero's shoulder. "I know yer love me, Heero, and I love yer too. I don't need ta have a piece of paper ta say we're tagether... "

"I don't either, Duo. But I wanted you to know I'm more than willing to devote my entire life to you and only you."

Duo chuckled. "I guess I'm bein' a bit of an idiot here, ain't I?"

"Baka," Heero said softly and then moved so he could look at his koi. He placed a finger under Duo's chin and tilted his face so as to be able to read his violet eyes. "Duo? " Heero swallowed. "Duo, will you marry me?"

Duo felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Aren't yer a bit late with that line, Heero?" Duo snickered. "I mean, yer already gone an organized all this shit." Duo looked into the eyes of his friend, lover and soul mate. "Of course, Heero. I'd like nothing more than ta marry yer if that's what yer want ta convince yer I ain't goin' nowhere."

Heero swooped in and took his lover's lips in a searing kiss. "You mean the world to me, Duo. Arigato."

A knock at the door broke their intimate moment. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell. I hate to interrupt, but if you wish to proceed with this ceremony then we will need to hurry up. I have another wedding scheduled in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. We will be right out," Heero replied and then kissed Duo again. "You ready to become Mr. Maxwell-Yuy?"

"You bet'cha." Duo gave Heero a wide smile.

"Then let's not keep Father O'Brien waiting." Heero took Duo's hand and led them both back out of the office and into the chapel.

The young lady who had greeted them before now smiled at them, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Would either of you like to hold the bouquet?" she asked politely.

Duo looked at Heero, his face clearly stating 'No Way!' so Heero shook his head at the woman. "Thank you, but I think we will dispense with the smaller symbols. We have all we need right here." Heero smiled at his lover and reached into his pocket, pulling out two, red velvet boxes. He passed them over to the priest, Duo didn't even get the chance to see what was inside, although it didn't need a genius to figure that out.

"I take it you are both ready now?" Father O'Brien glanced from one man to the other.

"Hai."

"Yup. Let's get this show on the road."

Father O'Brien opened up his small book and began to recite from the specially written service. When same sex marriages had been approved by the United Earth Sphere, so the traditional wedding service had been modified a little to accommodate that and it was the new service that Father O'Brien now conducted.

The priest's voice was soft yet strong as he recited the words, soon coming to the part where the two men were to recite their vows. "Do you, Heero Yuy, take this man, Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Heero's voice rang clear through the small chapel and he squeezed Duo's hand, not daring to look at his partner lest he fall victim to the lump in his throat and the ache in his chest.

The priest turned to face Duo. "And do you, Duo Maxwell, take this man, Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Duo bit down fiercely on his lip to stop himself from giving in to the emotions swirling in his breast.

Father O'Brien reached for the velvet boxes and opened them. He took out the two rings and placed one in Heero's hand, the other in Duo's. "First you, Mr. Yuy. I want you to repeat after me as you place the ring on Duo's finger."

Heero nodded then took Duo's left hand in his and poised the golden band at the tip of Duo's ring finger, his hands shaking just a little.

"With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. For all that I am and all that I can be, above everything else I am yours for eternity." Heero repeated the slightly changed words of the priest as he gently slid the ring along Duo's finger and over the bumps of his knuckles to rest neatly at the base where it sparkled. He raised his eyes and smiled at Duo.

With eyes shimmering with tears, Duo took Heero's left hand in his and placed the matching ring at the tip of Heero's finger. He repeated the priest's words as he slid the gold band over the golden skin to also rest at the base. "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. For all that I am and all that I can be, above everything else I am yours for eternity."

Still holding hands they smiled at each other then turned back to the priest.

"With the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Maxwell-Yuy. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

With his eyes still locked on Duo's, Heero leaned forward, tilting his head slightly and then claimed Duo's mouth in a possessive, loving manner. Duo responded immediately, kissing back with all the love and passion he held inside. As they broke apart, tears beginning to run over cheeks with the heightened emotion of the moment, so the young woman tossed rice over them. Duo laughed.

"Congratulations," Father O'Brien said as he offered his hand.

The newlyweds shook hands with the priest, Duo managing to get his tears of happiness under control while Heero brushed his away and pretended they'd never happened.

"There is some paper work that needs to be signed and witnessed so if you would care to follow Theresa here back through to the waiting area I will be there with the certificates in a moment," the priest said softly.

"Arigato." Heero turned and holding his husband's hand, followed the woman back along the aisle and into the foyer area. Father O'Brien appeared a few moments later with the necessary paperwork and once the documents were signed so he folded up the marriage certificate, placed it in a fancy envelope and handed it to the couple.

"May you both enjoy a life filled with happiness and prosperity. Good luck." With that Father O'Brien left them to go and prepare for the next wedding ceremony.

Putting the certificate safely in his pocket, Heero turned to his husband and asked. "Would you like to find somewhere to have a drink and celebrate?"

"Heero, I'd love ta, but can we spare the time? In case yer forgot, there's a certain Commander waitin' back Earth-side fer us."

"Another half an hour isn't going to matter, Duo. We can blame it on the engines; say there was a slight malfunction or something."

"I don't think Howie will appreciate that much, makes the sweepers look bad 'bout their repairin' skills," Duo snickered.

Heero just grunted, then steered Duo into a bar and up to the counter. "Two glasses of Champagne please," he ordered from the bar tender.

The drinks arrived and Heero paid for them. Picking them up he pushed through the crowd at the bar to a secluded booth at the back and sat down. Duo slid in next to him. Heero passed one of the glasses over then linked his arm around Duo's. "Here's to us, Mr. Maxwell-Yuy."

"To us, Mr. Maxwell-Yuy," Duo replied then sipped his champagne as Heero sipped his. Duo's face screwed up into a ball. "Yuk! That tastes like shit!" he muttered.

"Hai, I have to agree with you," replied Heero as he grimaced.

"Why the hell did'ja get that crap fer if it tastes like that?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "That's what they all seem to toast the wedded couple with in the movies so I thought we could do the same."

"I think I'd prefer a beer, Heero."

"Hai, me too."

~ * ~

Heero once more sat in the pilot's seat of the mother ship as Duo did the final pre-flight check. With clearance given the ship launched off into space and began her final leg of the journey. Once they were clear of the Colony so Heero engaged the auto pilot, checked the life support systems and gravity control, then undid his belt. He looked at his lover, now husband, and took Duo's hand in his. He raised it to his lips and gently bestowed a kiss to Duo's knuckles, right where the new wedding band rested.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell-Yuy. Thank you for marrying me."

Duo slipped out of his own belt and slid into Heero's lap. He claimed Heero's lips in a tender kiss then pulled back to rest his forehead against Heero's. "I love yer too, Heero. Thanks fer makin' me the happiest man alive."

"The pleasure is all mine, Duo."

"It had better not be," snickered Duo. "Yer better leave some pleasure fer me too." Duo winked.

"Aaa." Heero realized what Duo was talking about. "I'm afraid our honeymoon will have to wait until we have given in our mission reports and tied up this case with Preventer."

"That's okay, Heero. We got the rest of our lives tagether. I'm sure that waitin' a few days fer the honeymoon ain't gonna kill me." Duo kissed him again. "So, where yer plannin' on takin' me?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Dunno. Hadn't thought about it."

"You don't have to decide just yet, Duo. Think about it and once you find somewhere you'd like to go then let me know and I'll make all the arrangements."

"Have I told yer how much I loves yer, Heero?" Duo snuggled deep into the arms of his husband.

"Only about ten times in the past hour."

"Well, get used ta it, 'cause yer gonna be hearin' it a lot."

~ * ~

Sally stuck her head around the door of the ward and smiled. Leith lay flat on the bed looking simply exhausted. Paul sat in the chair next to him, hands entwined while he dozed. She cleared her throat and instantly the pair's eyes flew open and looked at her. She stepped into the room.

"How'd everyfin go?" Paul asked as he chased the sleep away from his system.

"Good," replied Sally. The Zodiac and Carrier landed safely, the mother ship is on her approach now and should land in about another two hours." Sally moved across the room to check on Leith.

"Is... did everyone get back okay?" Leith asked, a soft tremble in his voice.

"Yes, Leith. Everyone is back safely and you will be pleased to know that I didn't tear Wufei completely to pieces."

Paul laughed. "When can I see 'im?"

"He will be home later this evening or tomorrow, depending on when Heero and Duo get back and Une has had her de-briefing with the agents." Sally turned back to Leith. "How did all the tests go?"

"Okay, I guess. Doctor Stokes said he would be back soon to let me know all the results. Ah, speak of the devil..."

Doctor Stokes entered the room at that point, file in hand and smiled at the gathering. "Doctor Po-Chang, I'm so glad you could get back here to listen to the results of Leith's tests."

"Well, I hope the news is good then," replied Sally as she sat in the chair that Paul vacated for her.

Doctor Stokes opened the file and flipped through before looking at Leith. "You're a very lucky young man, Leith. All the tests we have done today show that the swelling around your spinal cord is receding. The fluid build up is draining away slowly and as it does, so the nerves will begin to return to normal. In a nutshell, the feeling will gradually come back to your lower body and there is no reason why you will not be able to resume the same life style you enjoyed prior to your accident."

Leith gave a whoop of joy and punched the air. Paul yelled with delight then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him soundly. Doctor Stokes watched with amusement while Sally turned red and coughed discreetly. "Paul... you're in company."

"Oh, shi... yeah. Sorry," he said sheepishly as he pulled away from Leith, but his eyes still shone.

"At the rate the swelling is going down I would think it safe to say that the feeling should return fully within the next two weeks or so. Once you can move your legs again I want you to contact me so I can run another CAT scan and arrange for physiotherapy to get you mobile again." Doctor Stokes continued, "I expect you to make a full recovery and be back to work somewhere within the next six months."

"Thank you, Doctor," Leith choked out. He was just so happy to know he would be able to walk again.

"You're most welcome, Leith. Now if you will all excuse me, I have rounds to do. Don't forget, call me once the movement is back and good luck. You're free to leave whenever you wish."

Sally shook the Doctor's hand and repeated Leith's thanks before letting the man go and returning to the two teens. "That's wonderful news, isn't it, Leith?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"If you can get into the wheel chair I have another person who is eager to see you."

"My dad?"

Sally nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to see him."

Paul assisted Sally to get Leith into the wheelchair and then they were on their way, traversing the halls, elevators and floors of the large hospital, finally stopping outside room 274. Paul stopped and looked at his foster mother. "In here?"

"Yes, Paul." Sally turned to Leith. "You ready?"

Leith nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go in."

Sally knocked and then opened the door; she turned back to the two youths and then pushed the door wide open beckoning for Paul to wheel Leith inside. As he was wheeled in so Leith looked around and zeroed in on the hospital bed. Tubes and wires ran from machines to the person lying prone on the bed, humming and occasional beeps could be heard as the machines did their job. Leith felt his breath catch as Paul wheeled him closer. The person lay completely still, bandages covering a large part of the upper body and bruises littering the skin.

"Dad?" whispered Leith, unsure what to say or do.

The person turned to look at the teen and a smile broke out over the face. "Leith? Oh my god, Leith. I never thought I was going to see you again, son." Tears of happiness ran down Bob Martins' face as his eyes sought out his son.

"I didn't think I was going to see you either, dad." Paul brought the wheelchair to a halt beside the bed, close enough that father and son could see each other and Leith could reach out with his good arm and touch his father. Discreetly, Paul and Sally left the room, leaving the pair to catch up and talk.

~ * ~

Une was once more in the Phoenix port tower watching a ship come in to land. The mother ship broke through the evening sky, lights blazing as she found the runway and limped in to land. The broken cargo bay doors could clearly be seen and Une swallowed hard when she saw the damage. It looked like a miracle in itself that the craft had even managed to fly, let alone make it back to Earth. Once the ship was safely on the ground, the little 'tow' vehicles shot out and hooked onto her nose, pulling her into the docking bay.

Une left the tower and went to greet the agents.

With the ship now safely on Earth so Heero and Duo let themselves relax properly for the first time since the mission had begun. Making sure all systems were off they unbuckled and headed for the main hatchway. Heero stopped briefly at the cargo bay to make sure Eagle One was still secure, then followed his new husband out of the ship and into the clutches of Une.

The commander didn't say much. Simply welcomed them back and congratulated them on the success of the mission before issuing them with orders to go to the Preventer hospital immediately for a check up. "Gentleman, it has been a long day and I know you're bound to be tired. I have arranged accommodation in the town, Hotel Ibis has a reservation for you. Once you have been to the hospital I expect you to check in there. Agent's Air, Earth and Fire are already there, but I couldn't persuade Howard to stay. He's staying on board the Zodiac."

"That would be Howie fer yer," quipped Duo. "He don't trust anyone but himself ta look afta his baby."

"De-briefing will be in my office at nine hundred hours in the morning. I will see you then. Have a good evening and welcome back." Une turned and left the pair. A young Preventer Agent approached them.

"If you're ready to leave, I'll take you to the hospital and then to the hotel, sirs."

Heero nodded and turned to Duo. "Come on, the sooner we get this check up over with the sooner we can get some food and a decent shower."

"I'm right behind yer, Yuy."

~ * ~

Sally and Paul returned to Bob Martins' room after an hour, Sally knocking and then opening the door when a voice inside bid them enter. Paul followed his foster mother, a little shy, as the two inside the room turned their attention to the new comers.

"Dad, this is Doctor Sally Po-Chang. Her husband is one of the agents that came to rescue you and she's also the lady who's been looking after me since the accident."

Sally stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you again, Mr. Martins."

"Call me Bob and thank you for taking care of Leith for me. I'd also like to thank your husband at some stage for helping to get me out of there."

"I'm sure Wufei would be pleased to speak with you too, Mr..… Bob. You were a very lucky man, especially with that bullet you took."

Bob closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, I guess I was." He reopened his eyes and stared at the woman. "I just wish there was more I could have done, maybe if I hadn't been so weak then so many people wouldn't have died..."

"That wasn't your fault, dad." Leith scowled.

"Leith's right, Bob. You did everything you possibly could. I know Commander Une will be by tomorrow at some stage to speak with you and get your full story and statement ready for the trial of Grant."

"I hope that bastard rots in hell," growled Bob.

"Let's not talk about that now, dad," chastised Leith. His voice turned soft. "Dad, there's someone else I'd like you to meet." Leith turned around, his eyes searching Paul out and lighting up at the sight of the teen. He motioned for Paul to come over, Paul reluctantly did so. He felt extremely nervous about meeting Leith's dad now that the time had come. "Dad, this is Paul, Sally's foster son and my..." he hesitated for a second then decided to hell with it all. "Paul is my boyfriend, dad." Leith watched his father's face carefully for any indication of his reaction to the news that he was obviously gay.

Bob peered up at the Asian looking youth. A mop of black hair, blue eyes and serious face greeted his scrutiny. Bob smiled. "Hello, Paul. I take it that you have also been looking after my son in my absence?"

Paul nodded shyly.

"Then I thank you for all you have done for him." Bob paused for a moment then continued, "I'm pleased to see he's finally found someone who makes him happy. He's my only son and means the world to me, even if I haven't shown it that much. Leith, " Bob turned to face his son. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me, I won't hate you for it. I'm an open minded person. If Paul makes you happy then your relationship has my blessing."

Leith could feel the tears of happiness prickling at his eyes. "Thanks, dad. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Paul was beaming and wrapped his arms around Leith, turning his blue eyes to the man in the bed. "Thank yer, Mr. Martins."

They stayed in the room for a while longer before Sally insisted that both young men leave and let Bob get some much needed rest. After promising to return the following day, Sally, Paul and Leith left the hospital and drove home to the apartment, Sally explaining on the way why Wufei wouldn't return home until the next day as he had to undergo a debriefing and give statements relevant to the case before he was allowed to leave. Paul was a little disappointed, but cheered himself with the thought that at least his relationship with Leith had been approved by Leith's father, something that meant more to him than he realized.

~ * ~

Heero and Duo left the Preventer hospital and arrived at the Hotel Ibis, having had their wounds checked and pronounced cleared. By the time they arrived the others had almost finished eating and looked up when the pair arrived in the dining room.

"Not going to shower before you eat?" questioned Wufei and wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. The other three agents had all showered and changed once they had arrived at the hotel and then come down for dinner.

"Nah, food's more important, Wu-man. Gonna need all the energy I can get fer later." Duo left the cryptic comment in the air before grabbing a plate and helping himself to the food on the hotel buffet.

Heero followed his husband, picking up a plate and piling it high before returning to the table and sitting next to his long haired mate and digging in.

"How come you two took so long? I know the ship wasn't running on full power, but you should have landed a good two hours ago." Quatre asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Had a little detour ta make," Duo said around a mouthful of cold chicken.

"Detour?" Trowa raised one visible eyebrow.

"Yeah, Heero wanted ta take the scenic route back."

"Yuy, explain?" Wufei's brow furrowed at the riddles Duo was providing.

Heero looked up from his plate of food, fork poised in mid air. "That would be Maxwell-Yuy to you, Chang."

Three mouths opened wide in shock and Duo couldn't help but snicker. He could have sworn he heard a thump as their friends collective jaws hit the floor.

Quatre was the first to recover his vocal skills. "Maxwell-Yuy?" he questioned. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Dunno, I guess that depends on how yer interpret things, Q-man." Duo deliberately moved his hand in the air letting the light bounce off his gold wedding band.

"Duo! Congratulations!" Quatre jumped up and bounded over to his friend, hugging him close. "That's wonderful news. Why didn't you tell us you were planning on getting married?"

"Well, it kinda came as a shock ta me too, Quat. Yer see, Heero here didn't tell me until he parked the ship on L2 and dragged me inta a registry office."

"You did _what,_ Yuy?!" Wufei was turning all sorts of interesting colors.

"I knew he wanted a commitment and so I provided him with one. It seemed like a good idea to make a pit stop and get married on the way home," Heero replied dryly, then continued to eat. He really couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Have you told Une yet?" Quatre asked as he sat back down.

"Iie. I plan on telling her tomorrow after the de-briefing."

"This I will have to see," muttered Wufei.

Trowa looked amused at something; Quatre gently poked him to find out what was going on in his mind. "What are you thinking, Trowa?"

Trowa gave a small amused snort which caught everyone's attention. Even Duo paused in his food transport to look up.

"I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Well, of all the places that Heero could have chosen to get married he did it out in space."

"So?" Quatre asked, impatient.

"Well, at least out there he knew Duo couldn't run and hide from him."

All the pilots, even Wufei had to laugh at that line.

The camaraderie returned and the five agents relaxed into the familiar banter, all pleased to be home safe and sound with minimal damage. Tomorrow they would face Une for the de-briefing, then there would be the trial and the sentencing and more missions to follow, but for now a quiet peace reigned over them all, a peace they were happy to enjoy.

~ to be concluded ~


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogue

Heero stood out on the balcony watching the sun slowly set over the horizon, glass of wine in his hand. He absently twirled the stem of the glass in his fingers, the oranges of the dying sun filtering through the white wine and giving it a golden hue. Down below the gentle sounds of the water lapping at the beach were soothing to his mind and the sounds of laughter from the club further down the beach were borne on the soft breeze that floated over the landscape.

Heero felt a peace steal over his soul with the serenity the island resort offered him. Idly his mind wandered back over the events of the previous weeks, Sally and Wufei's wedding, Quatre's employee's death and the missing chips, Paul's meeting with Leith and his father's subsequent abduction. The injuries the young man had suffered in his search for his father, the missing scrap and discovery of Grant's intentions; not to mention the hundreds that had paid the ultimate price for one man's insane need for revenge.

It could have been a lot worse.

Fortunately it hadn't.

Heero's face crinkled into a grin as he remembered the de-briefing and Howard's meeting with Une.

~ Flashback ~

The Commander had fixed Howard with her steely eye, her own face remaining neutral as she sized the man up. "I have a certain matter to discuss with you in relation to mobile suits."

"Errr..… yeah. I'm sure I can explain that to you, ma'am."

"I'm sure that I don't have to remind you, of all people, Howard, that when the last wars were over with and the peace treaties set in place, one of the regulations of the treaty was that mobile suits of any form were outlawed. All existing suits were destroyed as you know. In reality you are no better than this man Grant who defied the law by building those dolls."

Howard rubbed at the back of his neck. "I guess so, but..."

"Even if your intentions were for the good of the UES and not for seizing power control, the fact still remains that you built them knowing you were in direct violation of the peace codes. This violation, as I am sure you are aware, is a serious offense and punishable to the full extent of the current law."

Howard swallowed. "If I may be able to say a word in my own defense..."

Again Une cut him off. "I really don't think there is anything you can say, Howard. The evidence is all there, sitting in the hangar at the Phoenix base."

Howard's shoulders slumped. He had known he was breaking the law when he'd first started to build the mecha, but his intentions had been only for the good of the UES. He hadn't planned on using the Gundams, rather secreting them away so that if they should ever have been needed, at least they were there. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which way you looked at it, they had been needed. Facing the charges he was now, Howard knew in his own heart he would have done it all again, regardless. He didn't regret building them; the only thing he did regret was that he'd involved his sweeper crew in this whole mess. Une's next words though had him stunned.

"In this case, given the extenuating circumstances, Preventer will not be bringing any charges against either yourself or the sweepers."

"Wh... what?"

"As far as Preventer is concerned those suits do not exist, they never did. No one other than yourself, your crew, the agents and those currently facing trial know of the existence of these Gundams. Those under trial will not be believed, mainly because Grant has been certified insane to start with and I'm sure the remainder of his followers would prefer to forget about the mecha anyway. Besides, who is going to listen to them? Preventer will naturally deny any such existence of the suits and I expect the same courtesy from yourself and the sweepers."

Howard's face began to light up with a smile. "You have my word on that, Commander."

"Now we are faced with the problem of what to do with the suits." Une tapped her pen on the table.

"May I make a suggestion here, ma'am?"

Une looked at him. "Go ahead."

"I was talking with Trowa Barton on the return journey and he had an idea..." Once more Une cut him off and Howard was seriously beginning to think that the stories about women never shutting up were true.

"I have already spoken with Quatre Winner in regards to the same matter. It appears that the conversation you had with Trowa, he also had with Quatre and we have decided to go with that option."

"Well, in that case would you care to elaborate? Trowa only gave me a sketchy outline."

"WEI has many satellites and resource centers scattered around the Earth, Colonies and space. Quatre has proposed to house the Gundams on one of these research satellites, only he and I know the exact location of the satellite in question. The Gundams will also be contained behind several elaborate security systems, systems which can only be accessed with certain codes; those codes again are only known by myself and Quatre. The Gundams will remain there, in secret and hopefully will never see the light of day again."

"Amen to that," muttered Howard.

Une leaned forward across her desk. "Thank you, Howard. Despite the fact that you did break the law by building those suits, I'm glad that you did, if you hadn't," Une paused. "I don't even want to contemplate what could have happened. The UES, Preventer and myself owe you a debt of gratitude."

The blush tinged Howard's cheeks as he looked at the Commander. "Let's just call it even, shall we?"

Une laughed. "I guess I can live with that." She stood up and offered her hand to Howard who shook it warmly. "Thank you again, Howard. Feel free to use the Phoenix base for as long as you need. Any parts you require, just book them to the Preventer account. The Gundams will be transported to their new residence somewhere in the next twenty four hours."

"Thank you, Commander Une. I appreciate the offer and I'll have the Zodiac fixed and out of here as quickly as I can."

~ End Flashback ~

True to his word, Howard had fixed the Zodiac and left for space and his waiting contracts within four days, the Gundams had disappeared and no one asked any questions. In one way Heero was pleased that the suits hadn't been destroyed like their predecessors, it was a comforting thought to know they were still around as a last resort should the need ever arise again. He certainly hoped they wouldn't have to be used, as much as he missed piloting his suit, he could live without it.

But there was a certain braided American he couldn't live without.

Still staring out over the landscape, the sun almost gone now so a pair of familiar arms wound around his waist. He leaned back against the bare chest of his husband and lover.

"Wha'cha thinkin' about, Heero?"

"Nothing," came the quiet reply.

Duo nuzzled his partner's neck. "Yer thinkin' about somethin'. Yer got that look on yer face."

Heero smiled but continued to gaze out. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of the wine, deciding to come clean. "I was just thinking about the past few weeks."

"Ahhh..." Duo's nuzzles turned into soft kisses. "I'd say everythin' worked out okay."

"Hai, it did." Heero partially closed his eyes. Grant had been formally charged with various infringements that ranged from murder and kidnapping to plotting to destroy the peace. His trial would take place once his wrist had healed enough for him to be released from hospital, although Heero doubted very much he would actually enter a plea or try to defend himself. The hospital psychiatrists had already certified him as insane. The group that had been arrested with him also faced various charges from the serious to the minor; all would stand trial over the course of the next few months.

Bob Martins had been offered a job by Une in the computer section of the Preventer organization. His skills would be a valuable asset to them and Bob had readily accepted. He would remain in hospital for a couple of weeks before being released and moving into the new apartment Preventer had supplied as part of the job perks. Leith was well on the road to recovery, the swelling around his spinal cord shrinking by the day and the sensation in his legs slowly returning. Doctor Stokes expected him to make a full recovery within six months.

Leith's boss had kept his job open for him, not wanting to lose a good employee and for that Leith had been grateful. The budding relationship between himself and Paul had deepened and grown. Both having come to appreciate the other through the events that had been thrust upon them.

The news of Heero and Duo's marriage had been well received by their fellow agents as well as by Shane, Fayah, Toby and Benny. Fayah especially had been thrilled at the news and even managed to get a dig in at Duo because he'd caught the bridal bouquet at Sally and Wufei's wedding, saying that the old wives tale had come true in his case. Toby and Benny, once the news had sunk in, had then set about badgering Trowa and Quatre as to when were they going to get married. Benny especially gave Trowa a hard time, wanting to know when he was going to make an honest 'man' out of Quatre.

Heero gave a soft chuckle as his memories came back, Duo heard it and immediately pounced.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he continued to nibble at his husband's neck.

"I was just thinking about Toby and Benny. I wonder if they're giving Trowa and Quatre any peace yet or if they're still annoying them with wedding plans."

Duo laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't get over the look on Quat's face when Toby asked him if he were gonna wear the weddin' dress."

Heero snorted. "Somehow the vision of the CEO of WEI in a wedding dress does not appeal."

Chuckling loudly Duo replied. "Well, yer gotta admit it would suit him much better than Tro!"

"You do have a point there."

They continued to stare out at the horizon which was now changing steadily to black as night crawled over the land. The moon rose high in the sky, her light not yet strong enough to permeate the landscape. Duo gave a soft sigh and hugged Heero closer to him. "Happy?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"You?"

"Naturally."

"I wonder if Une has forgiven you yet, Duo?"

"Nani?" Duo stopped to think for a moment.

"You remember, the de-briefing?"

"Oh, that." Duo gave a smile against his husband's neck "I guess the timin' was a little off."

"A little off?! More like way out of line!" snorted Heero and then laughed.

"Yer gotta admit though, it was worth it just'a see Wuffie's face," snickered Duo.

Both men's minds traveled back to the de-briefing in Une's office. They had all presented themselves as requested at nine hundred hours, showered, shaved and refreshed; well, as refreshed as they could be considering all they had gone through the previous few days. So there they had all stood, in a nice little line in Une's office, standing to attention as the Commander had stood and run her eye over the assembled agents. Duo had been unable to help himself; the line had come out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to register what he was saying.

He turned to Heero and whispered. "Yanno, she reminds me of the gay drill sergeant who used ta like ta stand there and stare at his privates." Unfortunately for Duo, his whisper hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought and the entire room had heard him. Somehow Heero had managed not to lose it completely, Quatre on the other hand, had simply dissolved into fits of laughter and Trowa had his one good arm full trying to support the blonde and not collapse with mirth himself. Wufei had turned a dangerous shade of purple and looked like he was about to choke while Une had stood stock still, her mouth twitching.

Needless to say he'd been pretty well bawled out.

The moon had risen fully now and the night had taken over, cicadas chirped, serenading the couple on the balcony and Heero raised his wine glass once more, draining the last of the liquid from within and then turning around in his lover's embrace to face his new husband. Since their marriage on L2 six days ago, they had completely abstained from sex in any form, wanting to wait until they were finally on their honeymoon and the reality of their marriage had set in before consummating it. Heero thought it was a pretty much a moot point seeing as how they had indulged in the sexual act for the past few years, but it meant something to Duo so he was prepared to bow to his husband's wish. Besides, with their respective injuries, they really hadn't been up to much anyway.

Now, though, they had both healed and Heero was more than ready to share his body with his partner and fully commit to their marriage. He brought a hand up to cup Duo's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the skin as he drank in the vision of his husband. They had come a long way together, grown and matured over the years to what they were now. Heero's mind thought back to that day so long ago on L2 when he'd chased Shane through the streets after the drug raid he'd been attempting had turned sour. How that lucky break had led him to Duo, feverish and dying in the basement of the ruins of the Maxwell church. [1]

He'd come so close to losing the American; even now he shuddered at the thought of what might have been if not for the chanced stumbling upon Shane. But now was not the time to wallow in what might have beens, now he had a lot to be thankful for. He had a good job, a warm home full of love and laughter, two adopted 'children' and a husband that loved him as much as he loved them. Marrying Duo had been the best decision of his life.

Duo watched his lover's face as the various emotions flittered through the deep, Cobalt eyes. He had an idea of what was going through Heero's mind, having had similar thoughts pass through his own over the past few days. He was one lucky man... and he knew it. Good, respectable job, the love of his family, nice home and now he was married to the most perfect creature in the entire universe. Yes, he was one lucky man all right; and he intended to hang on to this for all he was worth. He gave his husband a soft smile and reached up to brush aside the chocolate bangs that preferred to fall all over Heero's face. "Love yer," he whispered as he leaned forwards to brush his lips against Heero's.

The kiss was all too fleeting and Heero shifted his hand to the base of Duo's neck, pulling him back for a deeper kiss. His other hand wandered to the tie at the end of Duo's braid and deftly released the thick plait of hair. Still kissing his husband, he worked his fingers through the silky mass, unraveling the braid and allowing the hair to blow gently around them both. During the wars he'd often chastised Duo about the impracticability of such length of hair, but Duo had steadfastly ignored the constant jibes and now Heero was glad he had. He was simply fascinated with the tresses, enjoying nothing more than to sit with a brush and tease the tangles from it, run his fingers through the length of it, feeling the weight and softness of the strands against his skin. There was no two ways about it...

He had a hair fetish.

The kiss began to deepen and become more sensual. Duo's lips parted at Heero's tongue's request and the invader swept inside, gently running over soft palate, enamel and gums, teasing the inside of Duo's mouth as the known sensitive spots were sought out and plundered. Slick muscle met and entwined with its counterpart, sharing an erotic dance as they stroked against one another. When air became a vital necessity and they finally parted, both men were flushed and the shortness of breath wasn't entirely due to the lack of oxygen.

Duo gazed deep into the eyes of the man he loved and respected while he sucked softly on Heero's bottom lip. No vocal words were needed, communication took part completely through the visual sense; Duo asked, Heero acquiesced. With their arms still locked around each other, Duo gently walked backwards, leading Heero from the balcony through the open French doors and into their suite. Their eyes never parted remaining focused entirely on each other. Once inside Duo stole another kiss, shorter, but no less sweet before resuming their journey through the suite and into the bedroom. With a few more stops on the way for a little sampling of each other's lips, they eventually made it to the bedroom. Breaking the latest kiss, Duo wriggled out of Heero's embrace and climbed on the large bed, his hand still holding Heero's and inviting him to join him.

Heero watched his lover's graceful descent to the bed and once he was upon the mattress so Heero followed. They stretched out next to each other and resumed their soft, gentle kisses, taking their time to reacquaint with each other's taste and texture. The passion began to awake, building slowly and consuming them both. They didn't want to rush; they had all the time in the world. Familiar territory was gently explored again and to Heero it was like discovering the delights of Duo's body for the first time. He was glad now that Duo had insisted that they abstain from sex until now, besides the fact that he was reintroduced to all the wonders of his husband's flesh, the wait had heightened everything and made it so much more sensual, the pleasure not only from the physical side, but also the emotional side was increased tenfold.

Duo carefully kissed along Heero's smooth jaw to his ear where he nibbled softly. His tongue darted out and he licked along the shell before pressing a kiss behind the ear lobe, knowing this was one of Heero's weak spots. His husband moaned softly and tilted his head offering Duo more skin to lave with his tongue. Duo eagerly took him up on the invitation. Kisses soon rained down upon every bare inch of flesh, slowly working along Heero's neck towards his shoulders where the tank top prevented Duo from continuing. Duo brought his hands up and tugged at the hem of Heero's top. "Off," he growled.

Chuckling softly, Heero raised himself and hooking his fingers under the hem he drew the shirt up and over his torso, tossing it to the floor and then lying back down again. His arousal was beginning to strain against his jeans making him very uncomfortable and he ached to free it. Duo must have noticed his discomfort for next thing he knew, fingers swiftly had the fastenings to his pants undone and were beginning to slide the jeans from his hips. He lifted up slightly to ease the removal and then flopped back to the bed as his pants said good bye to his ankles and landed somewhere near the door. Now he was lying dressed only in his briefs and even they were hard pressed to contain his excitement.

Having divested his husband of the offending garments so Duo stood and began to remove his own pants, the tight material of his black jeans sliding over his lean hips and pooling on the floor where he stepped out of them. Clad only in his boxer briefs he once again sank to the mattress and took up where he'd left off.

With Duo's lips bathing a warm, wet trail over his collar bone and then down his chest to latch onto a nipple so Heero moaned his approval and arched into the touch. He brought his hands up, eager to touch his husband and return some of the pleasure. His hands sank into the curtain of hair that surrounded them and he carefully gathered it up, pushing it to one side so as he could stroke the soft skin of Duo's back. One hand remained at the base of Duo's skull, encouraging him to continue to suckle while the other traced lazy circles over the milky skin and along the bumps of Duo's spine.

Releasing the now hard nipple, Duo kissed across the chest to the twin and took the brown nub into his mouth, worrying it lightly with his teeth and then bathing with his tongue. He loved to taste every inch of Heero and would easily lick him from head to toe if given the chance. Heero's hands on his back felt good and he moaned as they drifted lower to locate a particularly sensitive spot in the small of his back.

Gently stroking the pads of his fingers over the spot he knew would cause Duo to moan, Heero shifted a little on the bed, the movement giving him a little extra reach. He managed to bring his fingers to the base of Duo's spine and tease at the top of the cleft, rubbing gently and coaxing more delightful moans from his husband.

Duo left his tormenting of Heero's chest and raised himself up to steal a kiss. While their mouths were occupied so Duo reached for the tube of lube he'd put under the pillow earlier, bringing it out and flipping the cap. Breaking the kiss, he wriggled around so as his head was facing Heero's groin while still lying to the side of Heero and putting his own groin within easy reach of Heero's hands. Underwear quickly became history.

Watching his lover carefully and seeing the position he was settling into, Heero rolled to his side and raised his left leg, bending it at the knee and opening himself up to Duo. Duo was quick to catch on and placed himself also on his side, raising his left leg and bending at the knee in reciprocation. Now they had complete access to each other's groins.

Duo brought his face closer to Heero's cock and buried his nose in the wiry curls, inhaling deeply. He loved the scent of Heero, the smell of musk, sweat and Heero's own unique body odor. It was an aphrodisiac in itself and Duo wondered if he could bottle it. He opened his mouth and let his tongue come out to play, licking over Heero's sac while he continued to nuzzle the base of Heero's penis. He managed to squeeze some gel out onto his fingers and tossed the tube up to land by Heero.

The small missile coming his way alerted Heero to the lube and he quickly picked it up and flipped the cap.

"Prep me, Heero," came the sultry request.

Heero began to squeeze the gel out onto his fingers when he felt Duo's slick digits sliding between his cheeks. "I thought you wanted me to prep you?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I do, husband of mine. I wanna try somethin' different though."

"Oh?"

Duo raised his head from between Heero's legs and looked at the confused face of his partner. "Trust me, Hee-chan. I wanna make love ta yer but I also wants yer ta make love ta me."

"Aaa."

Duo smiled and returned to his investigation of Heero's crotch and ass while Heero, finally understanding what Duo wanted to do, smiled and lowered his own hand to the cleft of Duo's ass.

Gently, fingers explored, tracing along each other's crevice, finding the tiny holes and slowly inserting fingers. Duo panted as Heero's two fingers slid in and out of him, stretching his anal muscles in preparation for his thick length. He began to rock his hips, pushing back and encouraging Heero to continue his ministrations. While Heero was fingering him so Duo worked three fingers into Heero's passage, carefully maneuvering them and loosening the hole. He loved to touch Heero so intimately, especially given the responses his husband emitted. Soft moans and quiet begging for more as Duo obliged, pushing in deeper and stroking the moist, hot walls lovingly.

Heero's other hand found Duo's sac and began to fondle the hardening testicles as he continued to fuck Duo with his fingers. The swollen cock bobbed in front of him, dripping pre-cum and practically begging to be touched. Heero traced a finger along the underside from root to tip and then rubbed his thumb over the slick head, smiling as Duo thrust into the touch. He gave a sudden loud gasp as Duo found his prostate and stroked it mercilessly.

Duo decided that they were both prepared enough, he really couldn't stand much more of the teasing they were both enduring and desperately wanted to feel his husband's thick length buried inside him almost as much as he wanted to be deep inside his lover's hot channel. With a whimper he managed to pull his fingers from inside Heero and push his own hips away from Heero's fingers. He turned around and stared. A lump formed in his throat as he took in the vision of Heero, lying flushed and spread before him. Never had he seen such an appealing sight.

Heero's fingers entwined themselves in Duo's hair and he pulled the American down for a kiss, tongue diving inside the heated cavern eagerly. When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against Duo's. "Do you want to take me first or would you like me to take you?" he asked, his voice low and husky with need.

"I think I'd better take yer first, Heero. Don't think I can last much longer, yer too good with this whole foreplay thing," Duo replied with a seductive smile.

"Then make love to me, Duo, consummate our marriage by joining your body to mine."

The tears began to form, but Duo blinked them away and gently pushed Heero to his back and pulled his knees up. He picked up the tube only to have Heero take it from him and spread the gel lovingly along his aching cock. He groaned with the contact, wanting nothing more than to be inside his lover.

With one last stroke to his husband's length, Heero released the organ and lay back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. "Show me how much you love me, Duo. Make love to me."

Once again the lump was in Duo's throat as he positioned himself in-between his lover's spread thighs. Taking the base of his cock in his hand he guided the tip to the waiting entrance and rubbed gently at it, the hole flexing with anticipation as he did so. Unable to wait any longer, he began to press forward, watching as the head slipped inside and the shaft followed. Soon he was buried to the hilt, his balls pressed against Heero's cheeks and he stilled his movement to give them both a chance to adjust.

While they had made love to each other on many occasions in the past, to Heero it was as if this was the first time. Duo was being gentle and caring, penetrating him with a tenderness that served to show Heero just how much the American really cared for him. His chest constricted and for a moment he found it difficult to breathe, so overcome with the emotion he was once incapable of feeling. The slow slide of Duo's cock brought him back into focus as the flared head rubbed along his inner walls creating a delicious friction.

Beginning his withdrawal, Duo slowly drew his hips back, still watching the place where they were so intimately joined. His shaft came into view, but before the head could slide out, he pushed forward again, seating himself in paradise. He began to build a steady rhythm, slow and consistent, making sure to give Heero as much pleasure as he could from the act. The pleasure built slowly for them, the tightness of Heero's sheath against his throbbing cock driving Duo mad with need. The muscles rippled along his length, the head was squeezed while the shaft was massaged. It was pure heaven and hell at the same time.

As Duo's strokes increased so Heero began to thrust his own hips in countenance. He savored the slow pace, delighting in the sensations that swam through his nerves, setting him alight and craving for more. He longed to touch himself, jerk his own cock and relieve the tension building in his balls, but he didn't. Duo wanted him to make love to him once the American had reached his completion, so Heero would wait. Duo's cock brushed his prostate and he screamed as his world turned upside down. If the baka kept that up then he was sure he would shoot his load without being touched at all!

Duo lowered himself to lie atop of Heero, his arms unable to hold his weight with the emotion he was feeling. He buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck while continuing to thrust in and out of Heero's body. His lips found salty flesh and he kissed and sucked at the soft skin, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow as his pleasure increased.

Wrapping his arms around his sweet lover as Duo lowered his body so Heero tried to push some of the chestnut hair out of the way. It was clinging to both of them; being sweaty as they were it wasn't easy to push the strands away. Heero felt the change in Duo's rhythm as the cadence increased; obviously his husband was getting close to his release. He began to push his own hips harder against Duo's, encouraging his partner to let go and soar into oblivion.

"Uhhh... ahhhh..." Duo moaned as his thrusting became more frantic. He raised himself slightly and looked deep into Heero's eyes. "Love yer, baby," he ground out. "Gonna... uhhh... come..."

Heero raised his head and snatched Duo's lips with his own, plundering his mouth with a fierce kiss while his hips jerked up to meet Duo's. He clenched and released his channel, the muscles responding and gripping Duo's cock, massaging the length and increasing the stimulation. He felt Duo begin to stiffen and then thrust deep inside him, holding himself up as his body shuddered with his fall into nirvana.

"Nnnnn..." cried Duo as his seed spurted from his slit and was swallowed by Heero's passage. His cock pulsed, sending stream after stream of thick semen deep into Heero, thoroughly soaking his insides. Moments later his arms gave out and he slumped to lie against Heero's chest, the Japanese man rubbing his hands along Duo's back as he rode his orgasm to the very end.

Slowly his vision returned, along with some energy and Duo was able to shakily slide from within Heero's body and lie to the side of his lover, one arm remaining draped across Heero's chest in a possessive gesture. He snuggled in close, panting softly as his body returned from its orgasmic high.

Heero's arms remained wrapped around Duo's body, holding his husband close to him while the storm of endorphins washed through his lover, almost drowning him in the pleasure. Feeling the heart rate and breathing starting to return to something akin to normal, he gently relaxed his hold and began to feather kisses over the top of Duo's head. "Thank you, Duo," he murmured softly.

Regaining control over his muscles, Duo shifted again and kissed Heero. He nuzzled against Heero's cheek, warm breath filtering over the heated skin. "Now it's yer turn ta show me how much yer loves me, Heero," he whispered and then began to nibble on Heero's ear lobe.

Groaning softly, Heero pushed his body from the mattress and upwards to loom over the slender frame of his husband, Duo sliding to his back and positioning himself underneath. Heero leaned forwards and pinched a kiss. "I..." another kiss, "love..." another kiss, "you..…" and again a kiss, "Duo Maxwell..." Heero's lips closed over Duo's in a deep, sensual kiss which only broke when it was apparent they needed oxygen.

Smiling through sweaty bangs, his skin still flushed from the after glow, Duo spread his legs and brought them up towards his torso. "Take me, Heero. I need yer baby."

Heero grabbed the lube again and quickly slicked his length. The tube was tossed to the side and Heero took up position, the emotion running high in his veins and heightening the eroticism of the moment. He placed the head of his cock at Duo's entrance and began to press forwards, slowly penetrating his husband and savoring every moment. Duo's passage opened to him, welcoming him home and caressing him affectionately as he slid into familiar territory. The sheath was hot and tight, rippling muscles threatening to take his sanity completely from him as his body was carefully massaged by Duo's eager, inner walls.

Sliding his eyes shut, Duo concentrated on the feel of Heero slipping into his body. It was pure torture, the thick head pressing against his walls, forcing the passage to give way to his large cock. There was no pain, just the familiar sensation of being opened up, filled to capacity and Duo loved every second of it.

When he was completely sheathed inside, so Heero paused for a moment, breathing deeply and calling his hormones back into line. He wanted to make this last. Once his iron will had reasserted itself he began to move slowly, steadily withdrawing and then sliding back inside with ease. He began to set a rhythm, slow and torturous to them both. Although Duo had already come, Heero knew it wouldn't take long for his lover to return to attention. Duo had a quick recovery time and with Heero now buried in the American's body, he knew it would only take a brush of the head of his penis against Duo's sweet spot to bring the long haired man to complete stiffness.

Lazily thrusting in and out he once again marveled at how well Duo's body fit him, it was as if they were made for each other. His chest began to constrict again with the love he felt for his husband. Regardless of what had happened in the past and what was yet to come in the future, he knew he had made the right decision the day he'd gone to look for Duo all those years ago and now he had the most beautiful creature in the universe in his arms, his bed, his life, forever.

The slow lovemaking fired Duo's interest again; he could feel himself slowly beginning to harden under Heero's gentle thrusting. When Heero's cock pressed against his prostate the stars danced in his head and his cock jumped to full erection, eager to enjoy more of the moment. "Ahhh... Heero..." he groaned as his hips moved of their own accord in response to the stimulus.

"You like that, Duo?" Heero snickered as he rolled his hips to prod Duo's prostate again.

"Ahhh... Fuck that feels so good!"

Heero began to increase his tempo. Pushing himself up and hooking his arms around Duo, he drew the other man upright with him until he was half kneeling, half sitting on the bed, Duo straddling his lap with his thighs either side of Heero's. With the new position, Heero could manage to penetrate his lover even deeper and quickly took advantage of the fact, thrusting as deep as he could get and hitting Duo's sweet spot as often as he could. He placed tender kisses to Duo's neck, murmuring softly as he laved the skin with loving attention. "You'd better hang on, Duo. I'm going to give you the ride of your life."

Whimpering softly, Duo buried his face against Heero's neck and clung to his lover and now husband as his body was repeatedly invaded, his channel stroked and caressed with each forward thrust of Heero's cock, then teased and tormented with each withdrawal. He could feel his own arousal pulsing between them, his balls tightening with need and aching with passion. It all felt so mind blowingly good that Duo wanted to stay lost in the haze forever.

The sweat ran down Heero's back with the effort of maintaining the pace he'd set himself. His thighs burned with the effort of propelling his penis in and out of Duo's hot sheath, but he couldn't have cared less. The pleasure he was receiving far outweighed any discomfort. His body moved on auto pilot, leaving his mind free to enjoy the heady rush that only making love could give. He was aware of Duo's renewed erection pressing against his belly and feeling his own end racing to meet him he dropped his hand between their bodies and curled his fingers around the shaft, beginning to tug gently.

Duo screamed as the extra stimulation hit his nervous system. Surely he was drowning with all the pleasure that swam through his body. His nails clawed at Heero's back as his pelvis matched every stroke of his cock and thrust of Heero's penis inside him. Lights danced across his vision which began to blur at the edges while hot passion tore through his gut. "Ahhh... Fuck, Heero. Too damn good. Can't last... Gonna cum, baby."

"Then come for me, Duo."

A keening cry fell from his lips as the white passion spurted from the slit of his cock. Duo's second orgasm ripped through him, rendering him almost paralytic with the intensity of it. The first had been exceptional... the second completely overwhelming.

The channel clamped tight around him, but Heero continued to thrust as Duo's cock erupted in his hand. He forced his hips to pump harder, desperate to reach his own climax and fall into the abyss of pure pleasure. His balls drew up and his cock swelled as the first streams of seed began to force their way from his cock and into Duo's passage where it was welcomed eagerly. "Nnnn... Duo!" he shouted as his brain went into melt down, the heady rush of release claiming his sanity and tearing it from him.

They were locked in each others arms, bodies twitching and convulsing together as their respective climaxes invaded their bodies and minds. Breathing harshly and sweating profusely they slowly managed to fall to the bed, Heero slipping from within Duo's body as they made their descent. They lay together, content to let the tide of orgasm slowly recede while heart rates and breathing began to slow. Coming down from their 'highs' so the cool air of the evening made its presence known and Duo shivered slightly. He raised his head and stared into the sleepy, sated eyes of his partner and lover. He dropped a kiss to Heero's nose then spoke. "We should get cleaned up a little 'fore we goes ta sleep, Heero."

"Too comfy," came the soft reply.

Duo chuckled. "Yer waits there and I'll go get a cloth." Duo extricated himself from Heero's arms that were reluctant to let him leave and padded to the bathroom. He ran the hot water and quickly cleaned his groin and belly from the passion of their joining before rinsing the cloth and returning to the bed where Heero waited for him. He smiled to himself as he took in the sight of Heero. His husband looked like a happy, sated, sleepy kitten, curled up on the bed the way he was. He reached for Heero's thighs and spread his legs. "Time ta get clean, Hee-chan," he murmured and gently ran the cloth around his husband's groin, cleaning away the stickiness and making Heero more comfortable. Tossing the cloth to the floor, he climbed back into the bed and drew the covers up over their naked bodies. He snuggled deep into the open arms of his lover and husband and accepted the kiss that was given him.

"Are you happy, Duo?"

Duo quirked an eyebrow as he stared deep into his lover's eyes. "What sort of a question is that, Heero? "

Cobalt blue eyes stared into amethyst and Heero raised a hand to cup his lover's cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly across the defined cheek bone. "I just wanted to know if you're really happy, you know, with me, Shane, Fayah and everything..." Heero trailed off. He had to admit that the question sounded a little lame even to himself and he couldn't explain his reasons for asking, he just felt he needed to know, needed to hear it from Duo's lips.

The swell of salty tears were once again present in Duo's eyes, but he blinked them back. "Now yer listen ta me, Heero Yuy. We've both had rough lives, been forced ta do things we didn't want ta do for whatever reason, our pasts are tainted with many things too damn horrible ta want ta remember; but," Duo paused and leaned close, brushing his lips over Heero's. "It's our futures we need ta be lookin' at now, not the past; we can't change that, no matter how much we want ta and I guess we have a lot ta be thankful fer. I loves yer, Heero. Love yer so much it hurts. All I ever want ta do is be with yer, share my life with yer, 'cause believe it or not, the word happy fer me is Heero." Duo lowered his head again and took Heero's lips in a heated kiss, one that he poured his entire soul into, desperate to let Heero know just how much he really cared for and loved the Japanese man.

The tears flowed down Heero's cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away, preferring to let the emotion run free. He hugged Duo close to him and stroked a hand along his husband's back. "You mean the world to me, Duo. You're my reason to get up in the morning, my purpose for living, the owner of my heart and soul and the only one whom I wish to share my entire being with. Without you I have nothing. Aishiteru, Duo. Forever and always. Arigato for bestowing me with the greatest gift anyone ever could by becoming my husband."

Pulling Heero close to him, Duo let his own tears fall. He was so happy and content with his life that he had to pinch himself some days to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. Shoving all thoughts of past and future aside, he concentrated on the here and now. Sure there would be many more obstacles life was bound to throw their way, but with Heero by his side what would appear to be unclimbable mountains would be conquered with ease; after all they had the best weapon to fight any threat with.

Love.

~ Owari ~

[1] See the first fic in the arc "Lost Souls"

That, my dear readers is the end of the Destinies Arc. Thank you all for reading, comments you have made and of course, the kudos. It has been my pleasure to write this arc and I'm happy to know that so many people have enjoyed reading it.  
*hugs and Gundam Pilots* to you all.  
Shen ^_^


End file.
